DEIDARA, PRÍNCIPE INMORTAL
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Ino, una bella y mimada jovencita que vive en el agitado ambiente de la Iwagakure del siglo XIX, deberá enfrentarse a las fuerzas de una siniestra logia vampírica cuyo líder se ha enamorado de ella. Ino se verá obligada a salir de su cómoda mansión en Iwagakure para sumergirse en las oscuras energías de Amegakure, la ciudad del Diablo, y liberar el alma de un misterioso personaje.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: Iwagakure, Verano de 1890

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrio con Sasori y Sakura en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Overture: Iwagakure, Verano de 1890**

Era una tarde como cualquiera. Me había reclinado en mi lugar favorito del parque y, sumida en la placidez de la brisa veraniega, contemplaba a mis vecinos desde la sombre que el frondoso olmo me prodigaba. Los eventos se sucedían unos a otros con inequívoca precisión, como si se tratara de una representación teatral perpetua y reiterativa.

La señora Yūgao subía a su coche a las cinco menos cuarto. El cochero esperaba a recibir sus instrucciones, que siempre eran las mismas, y asentía con expresión complaciente mientras ella echaba una rápida ojeada a su bonito reloj de pulsera. Solo un minuto después, Mikoto aparecía en el balcón de la casa de la esquina y se acomodaba en una pequeña silla, cuidándose de alisar un ligero chal sobre su regazo antes de abrir el abanico que llevaba en la mano.

Cuando Mikoto por fin se dignaba volver la mirada hacia la calle, el coche de Yūgao ya había emprendido la marcha hacia la calle principal. Conté los segundos que faltaban para que Shino Aburame fuese arrastrado a través del parque. Intentaba huir del firme agarrón de su niñera pero esta le daba pronto alcance. Entonces el niño prorrumpía en una de sus características rabietas haciendo que a la robusta niñera se le subieron los colores el rostro.

\- ¡Ya es hora de cenar! —le explicaba a Shino, quien invariablemente se lanzaba al piso para entregarse por completo al frenesí que cualquier pasante habría confundido con un ataque de epilepsia.

Moegi Akimichi lo miraba anonada desde la banca que ella y su hermano menor ocupaban debajo del sauce. Resultaba gracioso verla poner esa cara de preocupación y hacer ademán de levantarse a socorrer a Shino sin jamás atreverse a hacerlo. Chouji Akimichi se tapaba los oídos y fruncía el ceño, dirigiéndole a Shino una mirada de reprobación.

\- ¿No está muy grande ya para dar este tipo de espectáculos, Moegi?- le preguntaba a su hermana.

Moegi asentía sin apartar la mirada de Shino, quien comenzaba a dar signos de tranquilizarse faltando cinco para las seis, cuando el coche que traía a su padre de vuelta se distinguía en la distancia.

\- ¿Lo ves? —decía Tsunade, la niñera, a Shino- ¡Tu padre llega y tú ni siquiera te has lavado!

Shino se levantaba y, secándose los ojos, comenzaba a avanzar con lentitud en dirección a la antes de que Tsunade se apoderara de su muñeca y lo obligaste a caminar a su ritmo.

\- Nunca quiero ser como Shino Aburame- aseveraba Chouji mientras Shino desaparecía tras la verja del antejardín para encontrarse con su padre.

Mikoto se abanicaba con languidez, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el parque hasta detenerse en la fuentecilla central. Caía en una especie de ensoñación de la que no salía hasta que Pakura Akimichi llamaba a sus hijos desde la ventana a las seis en punto, cuando las campanas de la iglesia comenzaban a repicar. Los niños se levantaban sin rechistar y pasaban por mi lado, despidiéndose.

\- Buenas tardes, Ino- decía Moegi con un grácil ademán.

\- Hasta mañana, señorita Yamanaka —decía Chouji mirando al suelo.

\- ¡Que descansen, niños! Los veré mañana- respondía yo, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Chouji Akimichi estaba enamorado de mí y hacía hasta lo imposible por ocultárselo a su hermana.

\- ¡Tendrías que haber estrechado su mano, Chouji!- lo reprendía Moegi cuando ya se alejaban.

\- ¡Solo tengo cuatro años, Moegi!- se defendía este, sacudiéndose las ropas.

\- Da igual- replicaba ella- Los buenos modales no dependen de la edad.

\- Díselo a Shino Aburame, entonces- alegaba su hermano- Tiene seis años, al igual que tú, y ya ves los espectáculos que da.

Moegi guardaba un prudente silencio y tomaba a su hermanito de la mano para cruzar la calle, y solo entonces comenzaba yo a incorporarme. Los niños y las mujeres despejábamos el parque a ese de las seis de la tarde para que los hombres pudieran pasearse por él. Era un acuerdo tácito que todos cumplíamos a cabalidad.

Tomé mi libro y me estiré perezosamente, ahogando un bostezo. No solía merendar, por lo que a esa hora siempre estaba famélica. Ese día, sin embargo, había hecho una corta visita a mi prima Hotaru y me había hartado de café con galletas antes de las tres. La tarde estaba fresca y pensé que no sería mala idea pasar por la iglesia: Hotaru me había hecho el regalo de una bonita estatuilla de la Virgen que juzgué sensato hacer bendecir antes de poner en mi habitación.

De tomarla en la terraza, desde donde sin duda escucharía a Mikoto tocar el piano en la casa de enfrente. Al pasar bajo su balcón la saludé como de costumbre, a lo que ella respondió ondeando la mano con ademán indolente.

\- ¿Qué tal, Ino?- dijo, parpadeando con somnolencia.

\- Voy a la iglesia. ¿Quieres venir tú también?- pregunté.

\- Estoy algo cansada, querida. Tal vez mañana.

Mikoto siempre estaba cansada para cualquier cosa que no fuera tocar el piano. Era apenas natural que aquella chica de constitución melancólica se reanimara con las fuertes y precisas notas musicales que sus elegantes dedos le arrancaban al teclado.

\- Mañana será, entonces- dije, sonriéndole y abriendo la puerta de mi casa para dejar allí mí libro y tomar la Virgen que me había dado Hotaru.

Sabía que al día siguiente Mikoto tampoco querría molestarse en abandonar su cómoda silla del balcón. Ese verano mis padres se habían ausentado dejándome en compañía de Kushina, el ama de llaves, y gozaba de un poco más de libertad de la que habría tenido si ellos hubiesen estado en casa. Aunque esta era la razón principal que no quisiera acompañarlos en su viaje, les había dicho que quería estar cerca de Hotaru, quien regresaría al internado al llegar el otoño. Mi tía Hana estaba convencida de que el refinamiento que Hotaru adquiriría en Konoha no tōjō era insuperable.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto detesto el internado, Ino!- me confesaba mi desdichada prima cada vez que tocábamos el tema.

Hotaru era tres años menor que yo y me adoraba. Yo había rogado que no la enviaran lejos de casa y seguía insistiéndole a mi tía que le permitiera no regresar al internado, pero el destino de mi prima parecía ser Hi no Kuni, al menos hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años.

Aun si era cierto que no quería separarme de Hotaru, hacer lo que se me antojara con mi tiempo de verano era sublime: mi padre se preocupaba en exceso por mi bienestar y yo, aunque apreciaba la tierna atención que me prodigaba, no podía evitar sentirme abrumada. Sabía que deseaba protegerme de toda calamidad, pero que se me recordara el peligro de rodas gradas abajo cada vez que descendía un escalón había empezado a afectarme los nervios.

Dios parecía haber atendido mis súplicas concediéndome tres meses de tranquilidad que estaba aprovechando en grande: todos los días iba al parque que estaba frente a la casa y me tumbaba bajo el gran olmo para absorber la vida cotidiana de nuestro vecindario. Ahora las mujeres se habían instalado en los balcones que circundaban el parque y los hombres las habían revelado para tomar su paseo vespertino.

El sol aún no se ponía, pero soplaba una brisa refrescante. No me había molestado en volver a calarme el sombrero pues sabía que, para cuando estuviese de vuelta, sería la hora del crepúsculo y no lo necesitaría. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de verano: mamá se encargaba de que mi guardarropa se ajustara a los más estrictos parámetros de la moda, de modo que yo no podía evitar estar siempre irreprochablemente bien vestida así me hubiera propuesto lo contrario (lo que no habría ocurrido jamás, pues había heredado la vanidad de mi madre y me encantaba lucir bien aunque hubiese de quedarme en mi habitación).

He de admitir que, si bien me entusiasmaba el prospecto de intercambiar algunas palabras con Kankuro Uzuki sin la supervisión de mi padre, no sabía si podía mirar hacia algún lugar que no fuera la más alta torre de la iglesia durante mi recorrido por el parque. Conocía a Kankuro desde que era niña pero, a partir del momento en que él había demostrado interés en mí, yo me había vuelto tímida en su presencia.

Esto se veía agravado por la admiración que Kankuro despertaba en todas las chicas del vecindario, lo que me convertía en sujeto de observación cada vez que él se dirigía a mí, lo cual, a su vez, me instaba a salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Por fortuna siempre los pormenores de nuestros breves encuentros a tales extremos que aún no había descubierto si Kankuro me gustaba o no. Apuré el paso y traté de concentrarme en que mis zapatillas nuevas no me causaran algún percance. Sabía que, para entonces, Kankuro ya me habría visto e intentaría abordarme.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Espere!- me llamó desde el otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Kankuro!- dije, procurando aparentar tranquilidad, cuando él ya me había dado alcance- ¡No esperaba encontrarlo!

\- Qué hermosa está, Ino- replicó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

\- Gracias- repuse, sonrojándome- Usted también.

Las señoras que ocupaban el balcón de la casa frente a la que me había detenido no perdían detalle de nuestra plática.

\- ¿Luzco hermoso?- preguntó, extrañado.

\- Bueno, me refería a que luce bien- balbucí, y una risita llegó hasta mis oídos desde el balcón vecino.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige?- preguntó.

\- Voy la iglesia- dije, esperando que no sugiriese acompañarme. Ya me sentía abochornada.

\- Ah, bueno. ¡No se pierda por ahí!- dijo, y tocándose el sombrero se despidió para regresar al parque.

Aunque me sentí aliviada, me desconcertó que no se hubiera ofrecido a escoltarme. Moegi Akimichi lo habría amonestado, me dije, y traté de alejarme lo antes posible ¿Le habría parecido extraña mi conducta? Ese pensamiento me mortificaba cada vez que me conversaba con él. Kankuro Uzuki era alto, de constitución fuerte y ojos color negro, cabellos castaños y ensortijados. Casi segura. En realidad, lo único que me importaba era haber actuado como una tonta.

\- ¡Oye, Ino no te pierdas por ahí! —dijo Oyone Aburame desde su balcón para provocarme. Era la guapa hermana mayor de Shino Aburame, el pequeño escandaloso del parque. Tragué en seco e hice como si no la hubiera escuchado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Al llegar a la iglesia, la misa había terminado. Me humedecí los dedos en la pila de agua bendita y alcancé al padre Zōsui antes de que se escondiera para que se bendijese mi estatuilla.

\- ¡Qué bonita! ¿Así que es un regalo de tu prima?- preguntó el cura.

\- Lo es- contesté- A mí también me gusta muchísimo.

\- En ese caso, cuídala mucho. Es una figura protectora- declaró.

\- Lo haré, padre Zōsui.

\- No te he visto participar en la eucaristía hace mucho tiempo- dijo, sonriendo- ¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

Asumí que el padre podía leer dentro de mi alma oscura y que había detectado algún espantoso pecado del que debía deshacerme. Le imploré que me confesara y, a pesar de ser tan tarde, él aceptó con amabilidad. En cuanto me arrodillé en el confesionario, comencé a acusarme de toda clase de crímenes espirituales: era mentirosa (había dicho que quería quedarme en la ciudad para estar con mi prima dicho lo cierto es que deseaba estar libre de los cuidados de mis padres), ingrata (apreciaba más estar sola que en compañía de mis seres queridos), vanidosa (me encantaban los vestidos, los peinados, los sombreros y las zapatillas), glotona (desde que mis padres se habían ido, le había dado rienda suelta a la más desaforada indulgencia a todo lo que tenía que ver con chocolates o galletas) y orgullosa (quería que Kankuro Uzuki me tuviera en el más alto concepto).

\- ¡Calma, hija!- me interrumpió el padre Zōsui, evitando así que continuara enumerando mis múltiples faltas- Te pasas, Ino, te pasas.

\- !Lo sé, padre, y pensar que debe haber mil pecados que ni siquiera sé que he cometido!- dije.

\- Si accedí a confesarte a esta hora, fue porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero no esperaba esto.

\- Seguro que nunca se ha topado con un ser humano tan frívolo como yo.

\- ¡No, Ino! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que exageras tus culpas!

\- No, padre, no exagero nada. Aún no le he contado lo peor- dije, suspirando.

\- ¿Qué es, Ino?- preguntó el padre, suspirando a su vez.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento de ninguna de las mencionadas ofensas.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Como lo oye, padre. Aunque esté consciente de ellas, no me siento mal. Lo que es más, al tiempo que le narraba las anteriores nimiedades, me ufanaba para mis adentros de tener el valor de confesarlas.

\- No te comprendo, hija.

\- Mi pecado es saber que reconozco mi superficialidad y enorgullecerme de ello.

\- ¡Me confundes, Ino! ¿Dices que te enorgulleces de ser superficial?

\- No, padre, me enorgullece ser capaz de aceptarlo. También me alegra que mis faltas sean tan pequeñas, pero sé que considerar pequeña cualquier falta es un pecado ¿Me explico?

\- A duras penas.

\- Juzgo mal no tener la disposición de juzgarme mal.

\- Me estás volviendo loco, Ino.

\- Mi pecado eso creer que, a fin de cuentas, soy una buena persona.

\- Ese no es un pecado.

\- Se equivoca, padre, lo es. Y mi segundo mayor pecado es sentirme excepcionalmente buena por haber descubierto el primero.

\- Tú no necesitas una confesión, Ino. Lo que necesitas es un sedante.

\- ¡Se equivoca de nuevo, padre! Ahora sí que es un preciso que me absuelva. He pecado más durante esta confesión que fuera de ella.

\- Hazme un favor, entonces: dales a tus pecados nombres propios.

\- Bien, padre, me acuso de mi falta de total humildad.

\- ¿Orgullo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de tu orgullo?

\- No.

\- ¡En ese caso no puedo absolverte!

\- ¡Entonces me acuso de la imposibilidad de arrepentirme!

\- ¿Te arrepientes, sí o no?

\- Un poco.

\- Creo prudente orar para que Dios te ayude a arrepentirte.

\- ¡Pero, padre, detesto sentirme culpable!

\- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, hija- sugirió, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del confesionario.

\- Padre Zōsui, ya que no puede absolverme, ¿no cree que haber hecho este ejercicio de conciencia me absuelve en gran parte de mis pecados?- pregunté, poniéndome de pie y siguiéndolo hasta la puerta de la iglesia.

\- Quizá te gane alguno indulgencia, pero no te absuelve del pecado. Todos tenemos conocimiento del bien y del mal, pero no todos tenemos la capacidad de arrepentirnos.

No había nada más que yo pudiese decir. Era la primera vez que me confesaba con el padre Zōsui y nuestra conversación había concluido de la misma forma que siempre concluían mis confesiones con el padre anterior: no podía ser absuelta de mis pecados. Era injusto. Dudaba que alguno de los fieles que asistían a nuestra parroquia tuviera la profundidad que se requiere que reconocer que se es frívolo y no sentirse culpable por ello. Le pedí a Dios que perdonase mis pecados ya que los sacerdotes no podían hacerlo y, apesadumbrada, emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa.

Hacía tres meses no podía participar en la eucaristía a causa de mis confesiones y me sentía desprotegida. ¿Cómo me metía en situaciones tan contradictorias? Se suponía que la confesión debía permitirme acercarme a Cristo, no impedírmelo. Me alegró tener la estatuilla de la Virgen que Hotaru me había regalado. Sentí una punzada de culpa al recordar lo mucho que mi prima deseaba estar conmigo y lo poco que me interesaba su compañía, pero seguí adelante.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

No había nadie en la calle, debía haber tardado bastante más de lo planeado dentro de la iglesia. Sin embargo, Kushina no se preocuparía: cada vez que yo salía, ella corría a la casa de los Aburame para conversar con Tsunade, la niñera de Shino. Pensé que estaría entretenida.

Aquella realmente habría sido una tarde como cualquier otra de no haber regresado a casa por una ruta diferente. No quería una segunda entrevista con Kankuro Uzuki y no estaba de humor para otro minucioso escrutinio por parte de mis vecinas así que, en vez de pasar frente al parque de nuevo, prefería dar la vuelta a la cuadra en la que estaba nuestra casa y regresar por la esquina opuesta. No conocía ese segmento del vecindario. Aun estando tan cerca, jamás se me había ocurrido pasar por allí. La vida de nuestra pequeña comunidad se centraba en el parque y sus alrededores, no había razón para recorrer calles diferentes. Eso a menos que el transeúnte tratara de pasar desapercibido.

En cuanto mis pasos resonaron sobre el empedrado suelo de esa vía inexplorada, sentí un escalofrío. Tal vez porque había una farola encendido, o porque la temperatura había descendido, me sentí acobardada. Aun si aquella calle debía tener exactamente la misma longitud que la nuestra, daba la impresión de extenderse mucho más y, a causa de la penumbra, no divisaba el final de la misma. Pensé en regresar y arriesgarme a pasar otra vergüenza frente a mis vecinos pero me dije que, si en verdad había anhelado emanciparme un poco, debía ser consecuente con mis deseos y sobreponerme a mi ridículo miedo a los lugares solitarios.

Se me ocurrió que, de haber estado en mi lugar, Moegi y Chouji Akimichi no habrían sentido ninguna aprehensión y habrían caminado frente a las oscuras fachadas de las casas con el aire dignificado que los acompañaba a donde fueran. Si bien las espesas ramas de los árboles se entrecruzaban en la mitad del camino, noté que el cielo se había oscurecido más de lo habitual para tratarse de un ocaso de verano, tiñéndose de un ominoso tono purpúreo.

Advertí también que una fina capa de niebla había descendido hasta mis pies, confundiéndose con mis faldas blancas. Por más que me esforzaba en convencerme de que mi hogar se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia, no dejaba de imaginar que estaba deambulando por las calles embrujadas de un país ignoto. Creí ver que algo se movía entre las ramas de uno de los árboles que había frente a mí y temblé.

" _Ha de ser algún murciélago_ ", me dije, pero esto solo sirvió para magnificar mi ansiedad, pues si a algo le temía más que a los callejones desolados era a un murciélago ¡Por supuesto que no pasaría bajo las ramas que había visto sacudirse, no iba a invitar al murciélago a que hiciera su morada en mi cabeza! Pasé a la acera opuesta con el corazón en vilo: ahora no podía apartar los ojos del árbol, debía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento del animal.

Varias oleadas de horripilación me recorrieron ¿Podía haber algo más espantoso que la imagen de un murciélago enredando sus alas y garritas en mis cabellos? Me abracé a mí misma, frotándome los brazos y los costados. Cuando el murciélago salió de su escondite proferí un grito de espanto y me acuclillé, tocando la frente contra las rodillas e intentando cubrirme la cabeza, pero mis alaridos atraían a la criatura en su vez de repelerla y pronto me vi circundada por sus aleteos. No podía parar de gritar y el murciélago parecía regodearse en ello pues chillaba, a su vez, en mis oídos, celebrando su victoria sobre mi debilidad con revoloteos aún más estrepitosos.

De repente, un silbido lejano hizo que el murciélago se detuviera. Sentí que tomaba algo de distancia aun volando sobre mí y luego lo escuche perderse entre las ramas de los árboles. Tardé varios segundos en reunir el valor para levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Cuando al fin lo hice, descubrí que la calle estaba desierta. Engarrotada a causa del susto que había pasado y la incómoda posición que había asumido para no encarar el ataque del murciélago, me puse de pie con dificultad, mirando a lado y lado e intentando recuperar la compostura.

Me costaba creer que el animal me hubiera olvidado tan pronto, aún me parecía estar sintiendo el tozudo golpeteo de sus alas contra mis hombros ¿Dónde se había metido? No lo veía ni lo escuchaba y no estaba dispuesta a aguardar una reaparición triunfal de su parte.

Emprendí un ligero trote calle abajo cuidándome de no tropezar en medio de la neblina que se había condensado durante los últimos minutos, tanto así que no podía ver qué había debajo de mi cintura. Al crispar los dedos en un gesto destinado a darme ánimos para seguir adelante caí en la cuenta de que, en mi afán por resguardarme del murciélago había soltado la estatuilla de la Virgen.

No podía darme el lujo de perderla, menos estando tan asustada. Me di la vuelta esperando que la niebla se hubiese dispersado a mis espalas pero descubrí con horror que esta había colmado el espacio que había entre el suelo y las ramas más altas de los árboles. Al mirar hacia delante de nuevo me encontré con el mismo panorama y los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron: estaba completamente perdida.

Mi primer impulso fue romper a llorar y, como no hallé ningún motivo para contenerme, me entregué por completo al desasosiego, sollozando con tal aflicción que, de haber estado en público, habría opacado las rabietas de Shino Aburame. Chouji Akimichi se habría decepcionado de mí y eso me habría roto el corazón. Era un niño realmente encantador.

Saber cuán ridícula era toda la situación no atenuaba mi angustia en lo absoluto. Ahí estaba yo, parada en medio de la bruma, sin atreverme a dar un paso y gimoteando como una párvula, tal vez a menos de media cuadra de distancia de casa. Angustiada, agité los brazos. Si hubiera podido aferrarme a un árbol me habría sentido mucho más tranquila, pero mis dedos se hundieron en el vacío.

Entonces escuché los pasos. No pude saber de dónde provenían, el eco que los acompañaba parecía viajar hacia mí desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Alentada por la posibilidad de salir de aquel lugar, me incorporé. Cuando abría la boca para pedir ayuda, los pasos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Hola?- balbucí, vacilante.

¿Lo habría imaginado? Antes de que pudiera repetir mi llamado, sentí como si una ráfaga de viento se estuviera abriendo paso entre la niebla. No divisé ninguna señal de movimiento, pero la certeza de que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad fue suficiente para paralizarme. El impacto fue repentino y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Aquello que me había golpeado me arrastró varios metros para arrojarme de espaldas contra una superficie dura y húmeda. Por unos instantes estuve aturdida pero una voz interior me dijo que me hallaba en peligro mortal. Desesperada, me apoyé sobre las manos para ponerme de pie y las fuerzas me fallaron. Cuando los efectos de la conmoción apenas comenzaban a hacerse palpables en mi cuerpo, una silueta negra se abalanzó sobre mí.

Creí gritar pero ningún sonido surgió de mis labios: algo me aprisionaba contra el suelo y no sabía qué era, solo sabía que estaba sofocándome con su peso y respirando en mi oído. Busqué liberarme de ese abrazo salvaje y me encontré con que no podía moverme, aquel ser era capaz de contenerme con imperiosa precisión. Sentí una punzada en la garganta como si un puñal atravesara mis pies y supe que estaba siendo mordida. Los dientes de mi atacante permanecían clavados en la herida mientras él succionaba haciéndome delirar de dolor. Mi corazón batía, escuchaba cada pulsación furiosa en mi cabeza al tanto que mi respiración se atenuaba.

En vano quise obligarlo a despegar sus labios de mí tirándolo de los cabellos hacia atrás y golpeándolo repetidamente con los puños. Ese demonio de formas humanas estaba decidido a beber mi sangre hasta dejarme sin vida y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer el respecto. Aun si experimentaba sensaciones terribles, lo peor era tener la certeza de que mi atacante estaba consciente de la brutalidad del tormento que me infligía.

La relevancia que este hecho tenía para él se descubría en que, cuanto más se intensificaba mi sufrimiento, más fuerte era la presión que ejercía sobre mí y más explícitos los jadeos de placer que dejaba escapar. Tan cruel era el ardor y tan lacerante la dentellada en mi garganta que deseé morir antes que seguir padeciéndolos. Extendí los brazos hacia los lados y arqueé el torso para entregarle mi alma a la noche. En ese instante la sentí: las yemas de mis dedos estaban tocando la estatuilla que había perdido. Me aferré a ella y le pedía a la Virgen que me guiara hasta el Cielo cuando mi espíritu abandonase mi cuerpo.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentavan con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual anelo que tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se pueden suguerir que personaje desean leer hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo diganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentaneamante puede que si aparezca acá.

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: El distrito del arte

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Cifrado Mata Hari: El distrito del arte.**

Kushina puso la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita que había junto a mi cama y salió de la habitación. Todavía adormilada, pensé que no se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado al entrar. Me puse de pie de un salto y miré alrededor: ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Me toqué el cuello con la punta de los dedos y lancé un chillido de dolor.

¡Allí estaba la prueba, realmente había sido atacada! Despavorida, me tambaleé hasta el tocador para examinarme en el espejo. La luz entraba a raudales a través del fino cortinaje de mi ventana, proporcionándome una clara apreciación de mi propia imagen. Llevaba una bata de seda color rosa pálido que no recordaba haberme puesto. Me acerqué al espejo tanto como pude e hice la rubia masa de cabellos revueltos a un lado.

Meneé la cabeza con incredulidad mientras evaluaba el daño que el hijo de Lucifer me había hecho: dos puntitos de sangre más pequeños que granos de arena se asomaban a la superficie de mi piel ¿Cómo era posible? El ataque había sido feroz. Estaba segura de haber emitido mis últimos suspiros. Volví a palpar mi cuello y, de nuevo, gemí. El dolor era ostensible, no correspondía a lo que estaba viendo. De no haber tenido la tez translúcida, ni siquiera habría podido atisbar las gotas de sangre.

Nada en mi apariencia revelaba lo que me había ocurrido excepto el manifiesto cansancio de mi rostro: dos ojeras profundas hacían juego con el color de mis ojos azules. Por lo demás, mis mejillas solo estaban un poco descoloridas, lo cual habría sido normal si hubiera dormido de más, pues el sueño prolongado tendía a debilitarme. Me pregunté qué hora era y miré el pequeño reloj de plata que estaba sobre el tocador. Eran más de las tres de la tarde. Perturbada, me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama. La cabeza me daba vueltas, quería creer que todo había sido un sueño pero sabía que no era así ¿Cómo había regresado a casa?

Me dije que lo último que había palpado antes de despertar había sido la estatuilla de la Virgen, así que me senté sobre el mullido colchón de plumas y la busqué por la habitación con la mirada. Al no verla, comencé a temblar otra vez. Entonces algo me picó el brazo y grité, incorporándome: allí estaba, escondida entre los almohadones La sujeté ante mí deduciendo, con cierto alivio, que era su mano despicada la que me había pinchado. Tomé un hondo respiro y volví a recostarme en el lecho.

Revisé la estatuilla con cuidado, acercándola a mis ojos: el dedo índice, corazón y anular de su mano derecha se habían partido, así como un pedazo de la base de marfil sobre la que se erguía. Pensé en el momento en que creía haberla soltado, cuando el murciélago había comenzado a volar hacia mí. ¿Había ocurrido de verdad? Me esforcé en recrear el trayecto que había recorrido desde la iglesia hasta esa calle sombría, quería esclarecer el orden de los sucesos que vagaban por mi mente. De pronto me sentí débil, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para pensar en comer.

Un vampiro me había acometido. Ignoraba cómo había sobrevivido y no me explicaba de qué forma había amanecido en mi propia cama pero nadie me habría convencido de lo contrario. Observé los pliegues de la bata rosa y pensé en el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto el día anterior. Aquel tenía que proveerme alguna evidencia del ataque, era imposible que no se hubiese manchado de sangre.

Me levanté con tanta rapidez como mis escasas fuerzas me lo permitieron y escudriñé la habitación: mi vestido no estaba por ahí. Abrí el enorme armario con la esperanza de encontrarlo, tal vez lo había guardado antes de desnudarme. Saqué todas las prendas blancas con que me topé. Tenía muchos vestidos y estaba ofuscada.

\- - ¡Kushina!- llamé- ¡Kushina! ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Esperaba que no se hubiera llevado el vestido para lavarlo. Unos segundos después. Kushina asomó su cara ovalada por la rendija de la puerta.

\- - ¡Por fin se levantó!- dijo, sonriendo- Los niños del parque han de estar extrañando su presencia. Ay, veo que sacó toda su ropa blanca del armario ¿Se hartó tan pronto de todos esos vestidos?

\- - No, no- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Has visto el vestido que llevaba puesto ayer, Kushina?

\- - ¿El de muselina?

Asentí con agitación, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Contaba con que Kushina me proporcionara por voluntad propia información que me ayudara a comprender cómo había llegado a casa.

\- - ¿No recuerda dónde lo puso?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- - Imagino que ha de estar debajo de esa pila de ropa.

\- - ¿No te lo di anoche, por casualidad?- pregunté.

\- - ¡Amaneció muy confundida, Ino! Usted ya estaba durmiendo cuando subí a verla, así que no podría habérmelo entregado. Por cierto, no la escuché entrar a la casa. Debería haberme avisado que estaba de vuelta, me asusté cuando me percaté de que ya eran las nueve de la noche y creí que aún no había regresado ¡El disgusto que se habría llevado su padre! Gracias a Dios se me ocurrió buscarla en su habitación en vez de molestar a los vecinos.

\- - ¡Ah! ¿De modo que me hallaste dormida en mi cama?

\- - ¡Por supuesto! ¿En qué otro lugar podría haberla encontrado?- preguntó, sorprendida.

\- - Supongo que en ninguno- balbucí.

\- - No quise despertarla antes porque anoche me dijo, entre sueños, que estaba tan cansada que creía que iba a morir ¿Se tardó mucho en la iglesia?

¿Tan cansada que creía que iba a morir? No podía imaginarme a mí misma pronunciando aquellas palabras.

\- - Ino- repitió- ¿Se tardó mucho?

\- - Bastante más de lo que había esperado. El padre Zōsui aceptó confesarme aun si era tarde. Oye, Kushina, ¿tú crees en los vampiros?

\- - ¿Vampiros? No me diga que ha estado leyendo esos libros de espantos de nuevo.

\- - Ah, no. Bueno, sí, pero no se trata de eso. No trates de evadir mi pregunta ¿crees que los vampiros existen?

\- - Los vampiros no son más que una superstición campesina ¿Cómo podría creer en semejante absurdo? Usted sabe que yo soy sensata ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No querrá decirme que una señorita de ciudad como usted se entretiene con ese tipo de fantasías ¡A su edad!

Kushina no creería que un vampiro me había atacado así me hubiera encontrado muerta. No lo habría creído aunque hubiera atestiguado el ataque. Cielos, no lo creería aunque lo sufriera en carne propia.

\- - ¡Necesito encontrar mi vestido!- dije por toda respuesta.

\- - No pensará que un vampiro se lo llevó- sugirió, mirándome con suspicacia.

No se me había ocurrido tal eventualidad pero, ya que Kushina la mencionaba, me parecía la única explicación lógica.

\- - Ayúdame, Kushina - rogué- ¡No comprendo cómo no está por ningún lado!

\- - Disculpe que se lo recuerde, Ino, pero usted no es precisamente la jovencita más ordenada del mundo- dijo, lanzando una mirada furtiva a los vestidos que había sacado del armario- ¿Por qué no se da un baño ahora que hace calor? Así no tendré que calentar agua. Yo me encargaré de buscar su vestido mientras usted se pone guapa. Ya verá cómo surge de la nada en cuanto limpie su habitación.

Acepté gustosa, pensando que estar en la bañera me ayudaría a calmar mis nervios. Cuando salía de la habitación para dirigirme al cuarto de baño, las palabras de Kushina me detuvieron:

\- - ¡Ahora sé cómo se hizo esas pequeñas punzadas en la garganta! ¡Mire nada más cómo estropeó la bonita Virgen que le regaló su prima! Traté de zafársela de entre los dedos cuando entré aquí anoche, pero usted estaba empeñada en dormir con ella como si fuera una muñeca ¡Con razón habla de vampiros! ¡Dios sabe qué se habrá imaginado!

\- - ¿Qué dices, Kushina?- pregunté, estupefacta. Kushina sostenía la estatuilla en la mano derecha.

\- - ¡No crea que no sé cómo funciona su mente fantasiosa, Ino! ¡Se pinchó el cuello con algún borde cuarteado de la estatuilla mientras dormía y supuso que un vampiro había venido a chuparle la sangre en la noche!

\- - ¡No era eso lo que estaba pensando!- me defendí.

El vampiro me había atacado en la calle, me dije. Kushina me miró con expresión interrogante.

\- - Usted no me engaña, Ino, la conozco desde que nació. Cuénteme qué idea extraña se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja ahora.

No pude evitarlo: le conté a Kushina lo que me había ocurrido con lujo de detalles mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír con escepticismo. Cuando terminé, Kushina declaró:

\- - ¡Es evidente que el encuentro con el murciélago ha trastornado su mente al punto que olvidó cómo regresó a casa! La prueba está, querida señorita, en que está viva.

\- - Pero...

\- - Pero nada: usted volvió a casa, se metió en la cama y soñó que un vampiro la había atacado en la misma calle en que vio el murciélago ¡Es perfectamente razonable!

\- - ¡Entonces explícame por qué no encuentro mi vestido!

Kushina puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, diciendo:

\- - Vaya a tomar su baño, Ino. Ya puse agua fresca en la bañera. Verá como el vampiro nos devuelve su vestido mientras usted se perfuma para esperarlo de nuevo.

A regañadientes, me di la vuelta y caminé a lo largo del pasillo. Siempre me había gustado nuestro cuarto de baño. La totalidad de uno de sus lados estaba conformado por cuatro grandes vitrales cuya creación mi madre había comisionado a un renombrado artista de la ciudad. Los diseños ondulantes evocaban formas naturales que dejaban pasar la luz, llenando la estancia de colores. Las otras paredes estaban recubiertas de mosaicos blancos con incrustaciones de teselas azules y amarillas.

Nuestra bañera era de porcelana vidriada con tonos verdes azulados tanto por fuera como por dentro, era un placer sumergirse en ella en las tardes de verano. Al pie de la bañera una delgada alfombra persa enseñaba en su tejido la silueta de una esbelta ave exótica.

Me paré sobre la alfombra con los pies descalzos y colgué mi bata del perchero de madera de sándalo que estaba a mi lado. Puesto que mi aroma favorito era el de la flor de loto, mi padre se complacía en obsequiarme cajas repletas de jabones perfumados: tomé una pastilla de jabón de mi colección personal, como me gustaba llamarla, y me metí en el agua fresca con que Kushina había llenado la bañera anticipándose a mis deseos.

Pronto sentí la relajación que se deriva de una atmósfera tan plácida. Me deslicé sobre la superficie de la porcelana para que el agua subiera hasta mis hombros y procedí a frotarme los brazos y las piernas con la pasta espumosa. Me pareció que mis pesadillas se disolvían en el baño y comencé a dudar de mis impresiones de la noche anterior ¿Estaba Kushina en lo cierto? ¿Lo habría imaginado todo a partir del percance que había tenido con el murciélago? Me enjaboné el torso y los hombros con cuidado pues presentía que el contacto con el agua jabonosa reviviría el ardor de las punzadas de mi cuello ¿Estaría dejándome influir por los libros que había leído recientemente, como El banquete sangriento? Aunque el tema de los espectros me fascinaba, lo cierto es que la poca literatura referente a los vampiros que había caído en mis manos jamás me había asustado.

Me estremecí cuando me salpiqué, sin querer, las heridas del cuello: yo había sentido a ese ser respirando sobre mí, había vivido en carne propia el flagelo de su mordedura sedienta, había experimentado la desvanecedora sensación de ser despojada de mi sangre para saciar el frenesí de aquella bestia despiadada. Nunca había tenido un sueño que se entrecruzara de forma tan confusa con la realidad. Había tenido, en ocasiones, sueños tan vividos que sus imágenes me perseguían largo tiempo, pero mi percepción de la realidad era nítida y precisa. Además, tenía una memoria excelente ¡Jamás había olvidado unas horas de vigilia! No tendría más remedio que recorrer la misma calle durante el día: tal vez fuera el único modo de que mis recuerdos perdidos regresaran a mí.

Salí de la tina y me sequé frente al gran espejo del cuarto de baño. Quería ver si tenía señales de la caída en la parte posterior de las extremidades o en la espalda, así que me di la vuelta y contemplé mi cuerpo blanquecino en su totalidad: algunos hematomas azulosos podían distinguirse claramente en varios lugares. Tenía uno bastante grande en la región lumbar justo al comienzo de los glúteos, otro más pequeño (cubierto, además, por un desagradable raspón) sobre la escápula derecha, uno largo y achatado en la curva de la cintura, un par de cardenales casi negros al lado de una de las costillas y uno más, el más grande de todos, en la porción superior del muslo izquierdo.

Era obvio que había sido lanzada de espaldas contra el pavimento y que el impacto había sido brutal. Siendo tan ligera, me parecía imposible que un simple tropezón me hubiera producido semejantes cardenales. Además ¿quién se tropezaba para caerse hacia atrás? ¡Tendría que haber estado sedada para que algo así me hubiera pasado! Extrañamente, no sentía dolor muscular, ni siquiera al tacto.

Pensé que ya había visto suficiente. Me sentía agotada y me dispuse a cubrirme, pero antes de hacerlo divisé unas marcas rojizas en la parte trasera de mis hombros que me habían pasado desapercibidas: eran cuatro líneas horizontales paralelas, idénticas en ambos brazos. Al mirarlas de cerca, reviví los momentos en que el vampiro me tenía inmovilizada contra el suelo. Además de ser increíblemente pesado, estaba sujetándome por los hombros con manos de hierro ¡Aquellos surcos eran las huellas que los dedos del vampiro habían dejado sobre mis brazos! No podía dudar de mí misma: la evidencia del ataque había quedado grabada en todo mi cuerpo.

Me puse la bata y me arrodillé, temblando. Nadie me creería. Estaba rodeada de escépticos. Mi madre se reiría de lo que consideraba mi absurdo miedo a los murciélagos, mi padre pensaría que estaba inventando una historia de espectros para ocultarle que había rodado gradas abajo a causa de algún descuido y nunca volvería a permitir que me apartara de su vista y, si mi prima Hotaru ni siquiera admitía la posibilidad de la existencia de los fantasmas aun residiendo nueve meses del año en un lugar tan lúgubre como el internado de Konoha no tōjō, podía estar segura de que descartaría cualquier explicación sobrenatural a lo que me había ocurrido. El único ser que sabía cuán real había sido mi experiencia era el agresor y yo estaba segura de que mi atacante había sido un vampiro.

¿Por qué me había dejado ir? Lo único que se me venía a la mente era la supuesta aversión que los no-muertos les tienen a los objetos religiosos ¿Lo habría espantado mi estatuilla de la Virgen? ¿Pensaba acaso regresar por mí para sorprenderme en algún momento en que estuviera desprotegida? Con ojos lacrimosos, me incorporé para regresar a mi habitación.

Kushina había vuelto a meter mis vestidos blancos al armario y había limpiado la estancia pero no estaba allí, y agradecí no tener que hablar con ella en ese instante. Esa tarde no iba a ver a Hotaru. Ella tenía un compromiso que atender en compañía de mi tía Hana, así que decidí que iría a comprarme un crucifijo. Busqué con la mirada la estatuilla de la Virgen y suspiré con alivio cuando vi que Kushina la había dejado sobre mi mesa de noche en vez de la bandeja del desayuno.

Abrí el armario y elegí un vestido de raso color ciruela con corpiño ajustado y faldas amplias que caían hasta el suelo. Me puse unas zapatillas de satín grises que hacían juego con mis guantes y las plumas de mi sombrero y tomé un chal de seda plateada por si caía la temperatura: en él escondería mi estatuilla hasta que hubiera adquirido un crucifijo de mi gusto. Sentí un aguijonazo en el estómago y recordé que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. No quería salir cuando ya se hubiera hecho demasiado tarde así que decidí, una vez más, posponer mi cena: me parecía más importante estar protegida que saciar mi hambre.

Bajé las escaleras y pedí a Kushina que le dijese al cochero que se preparara para salir, pero Zetsu estaba acostumbrado a mis paseos intempestivos y ya estaba esperándome con el coche frente a la casa.

\- - ¿A qué hora vendrá a cenar, Ino?- preguntó Kushina cuando yo ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

\- - ¡A las ocho!- respondí, pero giré sobre mis talones para preguntarle-¿Has encontrado mi vestido?

Esperé un par de segundos a que me contestara.

\- - No- dijo al fin, meneando la cabeza.

Le pedí a Zetsu que me llevara a ver al joyero predilecto de mamá pero para cuando llegamos ya había cerrado su tienda, así que nos internamos en el famoso distrito del arte de la ciudad, donde numerosos artistas y artesanos exhibían sus más recientes creaciones.

Aunque a mis padres no les habría gustado saber que lo frecuentaba, yo no podía dejar de pedirle a Zetsu cada vez que nos encontrábamos cerca que se desviara un poco de nuestra ruta habitual para al menos echarle un vistazo al vecindario. Yo sabía que a Zetsu le entusiasmaba casi tanto como a mí recorrer sus calles, por lo que nunca me había preocupado que pudiese decirles algo a mis padres: teníamos un acuerdo tácito de reserva acerca de las actividades del otro. Yo solo le decía cuánto pensaba tardarme y él quedaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera durante ese espacio de tiempo.

En cuanto bajé del coche divisé una pequeña pastelería a la que siempre había querido entrar y caminé hacia ella, atraída por el aroma de chocolate caliente. Compré pasteles para Kushina y Zetsu y me instalé en una de las mesitas del patio exterior para engullir un descomunal pedazo de tarta de fresas con una taza de chocolate. El refrigerio me sentó de maravilla, tanto que bebí otra taza de chocolate y pedí una porción de tarta de crema. Le había dicho a Zetsu que lo vería a las siete y media y eran las cinco y veinte, así que me tomé el tiempo de saborear cada bocado del segundo acto de mi banquete público.

Daba gusto estar allí, viendo desfilar esa procesión de magos, pintores, músicos callejeros, prostitutas y bailarinas (las cuales solo se distinguían de las anteriores por llevar un poco menos de rouge) Cuando estaba bebiendo el último trago de chocolate fijé la mirada en el pronunciado escote de una de las bailarinas. Esta debía tener alrededor de treinta años, era voluptuosa y tenía una melena castaña y lacia que rozaba sus hombros sin ningún peinado. Habría sido guapa de no haber estado tan empolvada, pensé mientras observaba el hermoso crucifijo que reposaba sobre su esternón. Era una cruz más grande de lo común que parecía estar hecha de plata y alguna aleación de hierro. De lejos, las pequeñas piedras que estaban colocadas en cada punta despedían destellos sutiles.

Me llamó tanto la atención que tuve que ponerme de pie y acercarme a la bailarina para observarlo más de cerca. Era en verdad bello; más fino por la sencillez de su diseño que las joyas que se vendían en los almacenes más renombrados de la ciudad. La joven mujer se percató de que la miraba y me sonrió comprensivamente. Tenía que ser obvio por mi atuendo que aquel no era mi territorio y los artistas estaban acostumbrados a las miradas curiosas.

\- - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señorita? —me preguntó con suma amabilidad.

En ocasiones, las bailarinas del distrito del arte eran contratadas para amenizar uno que otro espectáculo privado en casa de algún miembro de la nobleza o magnate local y me dio pena que se hubiera hecho ilusiones de trabajo. Bajé la mirada y dije con sinceridad:

\- - Lo siento, no pude dejar de admirar el hermoso broche que lleva alrededor del cuello.

\- - ¡Ah!- contestó, con aire de desencanto.

\- - ¿Lo vende?- pregunté.

\- - ¿Venderlo? ¡No es más que una baratija!- repuso, extrañada.

\- - Le daré lo que pida por él.

\- - ¿Por qué querría una señorita como usted adquirir esta fruslería, pudiendo tener los más finos adornos?

Su amargura era evidente.

\- - ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunté, sin saber bien por qué.

\- - Tamaki- respondió con aire desafiante.

Di dos pasos hacia ella y dije:

\- - Tamaki, estaría dispuesta a pagar cualquier suma de dinero por ese crucifijo.

Ella me miró con sospecha.

\- - La verdad es que fue un regalo- dijo, poniendo la mano izquierda sobre el broche- No quiero desprenderme de él.

\- - ¿Sabe dónde lo adquirió la persona que se lo obsequió?

\- - Lo hizo él mismo. Su nombre es Kurama- respondió, mirando hacia el fondo del callejón.

\- - ¿Y Kurama tiene una tienda?- pregunté, pensando que tal vez podría hacerme un crucifijo similar.

\- - ¿Tienda?- preguntó ella, soltando una risita desdeñosa. Sabía que quería decir: aquí no hay tiendas, chiquilla, pero dijo, en cambio- Su taller está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero yo no me presentaría allí a esta hora si fuera usted.

Le dirigí una mirada interrogante pero Tamaki no añadió nada más.

\- - ¿Interrumpiría su siesta?- pregunté, a la espera de una explicación.

\- - ¡Su siesta!- resopló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Bueno, tal vez. Sí, creo que podría llamársele su siesta.

En ese instante, otra chica nos interrumpió:

\- - ¡Tamaki! Un hombre está buscando entretenimiento ¡Necesitan seis bailarinas, ven pronto!

El rostro de Tamaki se iluminó haciéndola ver casi inocente.

\- - ¡Dame un segundo!- gritó afanada y agregó, mirándome de nuevo- Dígale a Kurama que yo la envié. Tal vez esto evite que la estafen o Dios sabe qué más.

Salió corriendo detrás de la otra bailarina antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle qué significaban sus últimas palabras y pronto ambas mujeres subieron a un coche. Las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que no pude ver quién ocupaba el compartimiento, pero deseé para mis adentros que Tamaki recibiera una buena paga por su representación. La perspectiva de ir sola al encuentro de Kurama me ponía nerviosa y aun así el crucifijo de Tamaki era tan especial que no pude resistir la curiosidad de ver qué más era capaz de hacer su amigo.

Caminé por el oscuro callejón adoquinado que conducía al taller del hábil bisutero aferrando la estatuilla de la Virgen que llevaba escondida en el chal. Olía muy mal allí y me pregunté si estaría cometiendo otro error aventurándome fuera de la vista de los pasantes. Cuando llegué al final de la calle me detuve frente a la edificación de la esquina: todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Dudé antes de tocar en una de ellas y elevé la mirada hacia las ventanas superiores.

\- - ¿Qué quiere?- me preguntó una anciana despeinada que había perdido todos los dientes desde una diminuta ventana en arco.

\- - Busco el taller de Kurama- respondí, tratando de mostrarme flemática.

La anciana me lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

\- - ¡Kurama!- graznó- ¡Tienes compañía!

Unos segundos pasaron y alguien masculló una frase incomprensible. La anciana respondió:

\- - ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? ¡No es de por aquí, eso es seguro!

Miré a la anciana a la espera de algún indicio del progreso de la situación pero ella se limitó a escupir, clavando la vista en el pavimento. El sol no llegaba hasta allí, el ambiente era lóbrego e insalubre. Pensé en darme la vuelta y echarme a correr pero el orgullo me detuvo: la anciana me estaba mirando de reojo, midiendo mis reacciones. Me enderecé en mi lugar y esperé obtener alguna respuesta. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya me dolían las extremidades y la espalda y pensé una vez más en marcharme, esta vez rindiéndome ante la ausencia de alguna manifestación del artista.

Cuando ya me disponía a partir escuché el sonido de una pesada tranca levantándose. Aguardé con los ojos clavados en la puerta a que alguien se asomara pero esta solo se abrió unos centímetros.

\- - ¡Entre!- ordenó una voz masculina.

Vacilé al acercarme. Si algo me ocurría allí dentro nadie lo sabría. La puerta se abrió algo más y divisé la silueta de un hombre alto y escuálido.

\- - ¿Va a entrar o no?- preguntó, dando un paso hacia fuera.

Tenía unos treinta años de edad, cabellos rojos revueltos y piel macilenta. Dos profundos surcos en las mejillas acentuaban la impresión de enfermedad que transmitía su rostro; la nariz larga y huesuda sombreaba los labios consumidos.

\- - Vengo de parte de Tamaki- balbucí intimidada, al tiempo que me aproximaba al umbral de la puerta.

Se produjo un cambio en la expresión del hombre. Las pronunciadas arrugas de su frente se suavizaron y los párpados abultados se entrecerraron ocultando el cristalino amarillento de sus ojos. Sus pupilas rojas me recorrieron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa marchita.

\- - Así que Tamaki la envió ¿Qué hizo para que ella la quiera tan poco?

Me tomó un segundo comprender que el hombre intentaba bromear, por lo que solo contesté:

\- - Me prendé de una de sus creaciones, el crucifijo que Tamaki lleva alrededor del cuello. Nunca he visto algo semejante. Ella se rehúsa a venderlo y me fue imposible no buscar al artista.

Me pareció ver un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de aquel hombre fatigado.

\- - Bueno, ya me vio. Imagino que ahora que ha podido comprobar que la belleza de la obra no se deriva de la de su creador querrá marcharse de inmediato.

\- - ¡Oh, no! Se equivoca, vine hasta aquí con el propósito de adquirir un crucifijo similar al de su...

\- - Mi hermana- dijo él- Me halaga. Si una de mis piezas le gustó tanto que puede sobreponerse a mi fealdad, presumo que no huirá antes de haber visto las otras.

\- - ¿Huir? No tendría por qué huir, su aspecto no me asusta. Solo se lo ve un poco...

\- - ¿Enfermo?- preguntó él.

Yo asentí quedamente. Habría sido estúpido de mi parte tratar de denegar lo evidente.

\- - Estoy muriendo poco a poco, señorita.

\- - Llámeme Ino. Lo siento muchísimo.

Kurama se hizo a un lado, invitándome a pasar. El lugar estaba oscuro, muy poca luz se colaba a través de la pequeña ventana y un aroma que no pude identificar flotaba en el aire.

\- - Opio- dijo él, como si hubiera percibido el movimiento de las aletas de mi nariz.

Yo arqueé las cejas pero no dije nada. No deseaba importunarlo con algún comentario que estuviera fuera de lugar.

\- - Los dolores de la enfermedad son difíciles de sobrellevar para un alma débil como la mía- agregó, proporcionándome la explicación que no había pedido.

La habitación estaba repleta de objetos de múltiples formas y tamaños. Solté una exclamación involuntaria cuando distinguí una mesa repleta de crucifijos: cada pieza era insuperable, única e irrepetible. Podría haberse dicho que tenían vida propia.

\- - ¡Qué talento extraordinario!- balbucí al fin- No sabía que tanta belleza fuese posible.

\- - Tiene especial interés en los crucifijos- dijo él a mis espaldas.

\- - Sí. Usted sí que debe estar protegido, Kurama- dije sin pensar.

Un crucifijo de aquellos no necesitaba bendición, era fundamentalmente sagrado por estar embebido del espíritu del artista.

\- ¿Protegido? ¿De qué?- preguntó él, poniéndose al otro lado de la mesa y asiendo con las manos el borde. Me entristecí en cuanto elevé la vista hacia su rostro: era obvio que la oscura nube de la muerte se cernía sobre él.

\- - Usted mismo no sabe cuán hermosa es su alma, Kurama- murmuré por toda respuesta.

Él se puso tenso, la línea del cuello lo delataba. Desvió la mirada hacia el rincón y suspiró. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia mí de nuevo, parecía haberse adentrado en otro mundo.

\- - Son los vampiros, ¿no es así?- las palabras del hombre me estremecieron- Solo me queda salvar a mi Tamaki y transmitirle a mis creaciones lo que me queda de vida antes de que esta me sea arrebatada. Todos me creen loco pero usted no ¿verdad, Ino?

Negué con la cabeza, atemorizada.

\- - Soy tan violento que pierdo la noción de mis propios actos- prosiguió, dándose la vuelta para ir a tumbarse sobre un colchón que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Aun si no entendía lo que Kurama quería decirme, intuí que hablaba con la verdad y que intentaba advertirme algo.

\- - ¿Quién quiere arrebatarle la vida, Kurama?- lloré.

Él sonrió, sosteniendo la pipa de opio entre los dedos y cerrando los ojos. Daba la impresión de estar casi en paz.

\- - Yo mismo, niña- dijo, sumiéndose en los electos del narcótico.

\- - ¿Qué hay de los vampiros?- pregunté, deseando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- - Elija un crucifijo y márchese antes de que vengan por mí, antes de que yo mismo haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme- dijo, y pareció dormirse sobre el sucio almohadón.

\- - ¿Kurama?- llamé, sin obtener una respuesta.

La situación era confusa y angustiante. Deseaba ayudarlo pero no podía quedarme allí mucho tiempo, en especial cuando él mismo me había puesto sobre aviso acerca de la violencia de la que era capaz. Apurada, volví la vista hacia los crucifijos que resplandecían sobre la mesa. El sol se ocultaría pronto y Zetsu me esperaba para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Había tantas cruces que me sentí abrumada, debía escoger una y salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Al fin divisé un crucifijo que en vez de gemas tenía aplicaciones de pasta esmaltada color granate en las cuatro puntas y en el medio. La aleación de los metales de la base había dado como resultado una lámina plomiza que había sido exquisitamente moldeada y repujada. La toqué con los dedos y sentí que una vibración me recorría.

\- - Buena elección- murmuró Kurama, con los ojos aún cerrados.

¿Cómo sabía qué crucifijo había favorecido? Abrí mi monedero y saque bastante dinero, pero el tintineo de las monedas sobre la mesa hizo que Kurama se incorporara, iracundo:

\- - ¿Qué utilidad puede tener su dinero para un hombre que va a morir? ¡Márchese! ¿Qué me ve? ¡Le digo que se vaya, hágalo antes de que nos maten a los dos!

Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Tuve tanto miedo que no me atreví a mover un solo dedo y, en vez de obedecerle, mascullé.

\- - Puede utilizar el dinero para comprar opio.

El hombre se quedó viéndome como quien contempla una aparición. Cuando creí que iba a lanzarse sobre mí para matarme en medio de su delirio, rompió a reír.

\- - ¡Opio!- dijo entre carcajadas, acercándose a mí.

Tomó el crucifijo que aún reposaba sobre la mesa y me lo extendió plácidamente:

\- - Perdóneme, usted no es como los demás. Heme aquí, convenido en su juez y casi en su verdugo, y usted ni siquiera condena mi adicción. Ah, Ino, la vida podría ser tan hermosa como los objetos que nos rodean en esta sucia estancia. Déjeme su dinero, lo aceptaré gustoso sabiendo que la mujer que lo otorga no lo ha envilecido con insidiosos barnices moralistas. Después de todo se lleva un pedazo de mi alma, ¿no es así? Dios quiera que la salve a usted.

Mi mano temblaba debajo de la de Kurama al recibir el crucifijo.

\- - Gracias. Que Dios lo acompañe, Kurama —murmuré.

Él me siguió hasta la puerta.

\- - Vuelva alguna vez, Ino. Mejor si es de mañana. Quizá no la asuste tanto —dijo.

Le sonreí al despedirme. No sabía si me atrevería a regresar a aquel lugar en lo que me quedaba de vida. Atravesé el callejón en un santiamén y pronto me vi rodeada de luces y coloridos personajes. Era difícil creer que tras las alegres bambalinas del distrito del arte se escondía una realidad tan sórdida como aquella.

Zetsu conversaba con un pequeño grupo de prostitutas que se habían congregado en torno a él. En cuanto me vio hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarme, con lo que las mujeres, suponiendo que acababan de perder un cliente, se dispersaron rápidamente en busca de otros compradores de desesperanza.

\- - ¿Qué hay, Zetsu? —dije, tratando de encubrir con una sonrisa el torbellino de emociones que giraba dentro de mí.

\- - Nada nuevo, señorita ¿Qué tal estuvieron sus compras?- preguntó a su vez, ayudándome a subir al coche.

\- - Te traje un pastel. El otro es para Kushina - respondí, extendiéndole la pequeña bolsa de la pastelería. No quería entrar en detalles.

\- - ¡Qué alegría! Me encantan los pasteles de Colette. Muchísimas gracias- Zetsu se sonrojaba cada vez que lo mimaba de alguna forma- ¿Desea que la lleve directamente a casa?- preguntó, aun sosteniendo la puerta.

\- - Sí, pero me gustaría que le dieras una vuelta completa a nuestra cuadra antes de dar por terminado nuestro paseo. Creo haber perdido algo por allí, y tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo.

\- - ¿Y qué es ese algo, señorita? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla a avistarlo.

¡Un vestido!, pensé, pero contesté:

\- - Mi tranquilidad.

Zetsu rio, estaba acostumbrado a mis disparates y jamás habría creído que hablaba en serio.

Me despedí mentalmente de Kurama conforme nos alejábamos del barrio aunque pensé que, mientras tuviera el crucifijo, no estaría separándome por completo de su creador. Até la joya alrededor de mi cuello con un cordón de seda que había utilizado para sujetarme los cabellos y traté de recordar las palabras de Kurama al respecto de los vampiros ¿Serían la causa de que el artesano estuviera muriendo? Él había hablado de muerte y de matar, pero también de proteger y de Dios. De cualquier modo, Kurama tenía acceso a conocimientos que yo no, así fuera solo a través de sus delirios.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual anelo que tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden suguerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá.

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: El señor de Āto Parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Tonalidad vecina: El señor de Āto. Parte 1**

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando nos acercamos a casa por la gran vía. Llegaríamos por la esquina derecha de nuestra calle y Zetsu recorrería la cuadra en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, al revés de lo que yo había hecho la noche anterior. No sabía qué tan efectivo sería para recuperar mis recuerdos pues iniciaríamos el trayecto por el tramo que no recordaba haber caminado. El sol se había puesto para cuando alcanzamos la esquina, debía ser la misma hora en que me había perdido antes del ataque. Esta vez el aire estaba cálido y el cielo había adquirido una tonalidad azul índigo. Pude distinguir con facilidad las fachadas de las casas y la enramada de los árboles con la poca luz natural que había.

Para mi sorpresa, la calle distaba mucho de ser fantasmagórica. Resultaba muy distinto pasar por allí en coche y en compañía de Zetsu. Él aminoró la marcha y me concentré en los detalles. Las casas eran más lujosas que las del lado opuesto de la cuadra: para comenzar, todas tenían amplios jardines frontales sobre los que se levantaban inmensos árboles, a diferencia de las de nuestra calle, cuyos balcones estaban tan cerca de la acera. Las puertas y ventanas se veían más sólidas y sus fachadas eran sobrias e imponentes; ninguna estaba pintada de color y se apreciaban diversos trabajos de piedra esculpida en los muros. Por último, algunas estaban cercadas con rejas de hierro.

Una en especial, la más grande de todas las casas de aquella manzana, llamó mi atención. Su reja era tan alta que sobrepasaba las ramas de los árboles. Un camino de tierra aplanada atravesaba el antejardín hasta las anchas escaleras de granito que conducían a la puerta principal. El arco del pórtico, de alabastro, ostentaba el diseño intrincado de un magnífico dragón. Una corazonada me dijo que había sido atacada justo frente a esa casa. A pesar de que no había bruma y podía distinguir cada revés del pavimento y aun si aquella calle lucía tan encantadora en el esplendor de un nuevo crepúsculo, mi cuerpo recodaba lo que le había ocurrido.

Estaba por pedirle a Zetsu que se detuviera frente a la casa del dragón cuando la reja se abrió y un coche se aproximó a la salida por medio de un camino lateral de piedras sueltas que adiviné debía conducir a la parte trasera de la propiedad. El coche viró sobre el empedrado de la vía principal y avanzó hacia nosotros. De repente, las pequeñas heridas en mi cuello comenzaron a arder y mi respiración se tornó pesada. Me llevé la mano a la garganta sin moverme de mi lugar al lado de la ventana. Algo extraño me ocurría de nuevo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí que mis párpados se ponían pesados conforme los dos coches se aproximaban. Cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, Zetsu detuvo la marcha de forma subrepticia.

\- ¡Yamato!- gritó con voz de júbilo- ¡Qué gusto! ¿Tú por aquí de nuevo?

\- ¡Zetsu!- exclamó el otro cochero, deteniéndose a su vez- ¡Las cosas de la vida! ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

Clavé la mirada en el compartimiento del otro coche, ansiosa por descubrir quién estaba allí. Mis rodillas temblaban y estaba aún más aterrorizada porque las negras cortinas del asiento del pasajero estaban corridas.

\- ¿Trabajando todavía para los Yamanaka?- preguntó el otro cochero.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y tú?

Antes de que Zetsu pudiera terminar su frase, las cortinas se recogieron, dejando a la vista un sombrero de copa.

\- ¡Yamato!- gritó una voz masculina desde el interior del coche- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

\- Perdóneme, señor, hace años que no veía a mi primo Zetsu y pensé que...

\- ¿Qué brillante ocurrencia tuviste esta vez, si se puede saber?- preguntó la voz- ¿Tal vez pensaste que a tu señor se le antojaría sentarse a escuchar tus cotorreos durante un par de horas?

\- No, señor, yo...

\- ¡Déjame adivinar!- interrumpió el otro, sacando una mano enguantada y golpeando la portezuela por fuera con un fino bastón de metal- ¡Creíste que sería importante enseñarme la divina virtud de la paciencia!

\- Solo quería saber si Zetsu tiene noticias acerca del paradero de mi madre- masculló el pobre hombre, quebrándosele la voz.

\- ¡Tu madre está muerta, Yamato!- exclamó su amo- ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! Ahora, haz el favor de reanudar la marcha, a menos que quieras ir a hacerle compañía a tu difunta progenitora a partir de esta noche.

\- Sí, señor, como usted mande- dijo Yamato con cara de profunda tristeza.

Al pasar por nuestro lado, se despidió de Zetsu con una inclinación de cabeza y grandes ojos llorosos. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar. Todo mi miedo se había disipado, dándole paso a la más enardecida indignación.

Estaba lista para proferir una retahíla de palabras hirientes en cara del desalmado que le había hablado de esa forma a su conductor acerca de su madre. Me preparé para ello tomando una honda inhalación pero en cuanto nuestras ventanas estuvieron alineadas tuve que detenerme en seco. El hombre que iba dentro del coche giró la cabeza hacia el exterior y su mirada encontró la mía. Nunca había visto ojos tan descaradamente cínicos y hermosos a la vez. Al verme, el hombre frunció el entrecejo por unos instantes y, un segundo después, una sonrisa burlona empezó a dibujarse en sus labios.

Digo empezó porque, en ese momento, Zetsu aceleró la marcha y la imagen fugaz del hombre desapareció, dejando en su lugar el inmenso dragón grabado que custodiaba la entrada de su casa. Podría haber jurado que el suave arrullo de la brisa había sido reemplazado por el eco de una sonora carcajada cuyas notas altas revelaban sorpresa, al tanto que las bajas sugerían cruel satisfacción.

\- ¡Zetsu!- exclamé- ¡Interrumpe la marcha, por favor!

Zetsu detuvo los caballos y, antes de que yo se lo pidiera, descendió del puesto del conductor y abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

\- ¿Cree haber encontrado lo que se le extravió ayer, señorita?

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre, Zetsu?- pregunté, agitada, sin responder a su pregunta.

\- Es mi primo Yamato, señorita- respondió con expresión resignada.

\- ¡Sí, esa parte la entendí! ¡Me refería a su patrón! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Ha de ser el hijo del barón, señorita.

\- ¿El hijo del barón? ¿Qué barón?

\- El barón de Āto, señorita.

\- ¿Un barón vive en este vecindario? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hace unos diez años adquirió varias propiedades de esta cuadra, pero solo se quedó aquí una breve temporada. Todo parece indicar que está de regreso.

\- ¿Y ese inicuo mentecato es su hijo?

\- Eso creo, señorita. Se parece mucho al señor, el antiguo patrón de Yamato, solo que el barón ya estaba entrado en años la última vez que estuvo por aquí.

\- ¡Pues si de su padre heredó la vileza, aquel se merece la baronía de los infiernos! Qué digo, la baronía ¡el ducado!

Estaba furiosa con él ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si no hubiese visto con mis propios ojos su nívea piel, el brillante negro de sus ojos y su cabellera azabache, habría jurado que era el espectro que me había atacado la noche anterior. Estaba segura de que el alma que se escondía detrás de esa insolente mirada solo podía equipararse en maldad a la de un vampiro.

Y, de no saber que los vampiros eran cadáveres en descomposición que salían de sus tumbas en la noche, habría jurado que el hijo del barón se reía de la rapiña de sangre a la que me había sentenciado frente a su propiedad.

Era hora de ir a casa. El encuentro con el inquilino de la casa del dragón había arruinado por completo mi propósito de recuperar los recuerdos perdidos de la velada previa.

\- Vámonos, Zetsu- dije.

\- ¿No halló lo que buscaba, señorita?

\- No, Zetsu- dije, antes de que mi buen cochero cerrara la portezuela.

Para entonces supe que había perdido, irremediablemente, la tranquilidad. Kushina me esperaba con la cena lista y, como no quería preocuparla, hice un esfuerzo por comer un tercio de lo que me había servido. No pude resistirme a acabar, empero, con los dangos que había preparado para que llevara a casa de Hotaru a la mañana siguiente.

Salí al balcón un rato y me senté con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, repasando los sucesos de la tarde. Los personajes con que me había cruzado se salían de los que (hasta entonces) infranqueables límites de mi amurallada existencia. Tal vez esos dos encuentros no le habrían causado impresiones tan fuertes a otra persona y los habría olvidado pronto, relegándolos a la categoría de coincidencias, pero yo no era otra persona y, además, había sido asaltada por un vampiro. No iba a permitir que ese escepticismo de quienes me rodeaban mandara al traste lo único que, en mi concepto, podía mantenerme viva: la confianza que, hasta ese momento, había depositado en mi intuición.

Le eché un vistazo al segmento del parque que podía apreciarse desde mi balcón. Los hombres habían regresado a sus casas, por lo que solo el viento recorría el sendero exterior del parque. Aun así, algo no encajaba con lo habitual en nuestro vecindario: no escuchaba el piano de Mikoto. Aunque siempre estaba fatigada, Mikoto no solía irse a la cama temprano y era la última en retirarse del balcón en las noches de verano ¿Dónde estaba? Me reprendí por mi insólito arranque de curiosidad antes de dejar que mi mente hilara terroríficas conjeturas acerca del paradero de mi vecina y me dije que quizá solo se hallaba indispuesta.

Estuve sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que el cansancio se adueñó de mí y solo entonces me incorporé. Mi vestido blanco aún no aparecía y Kushina empezaba a creer que yo misma lo había escondido con el propósito de jugarle alguna broma.

Me puse una bata de seda verde limón con brocados de hilo plateado y me cepillé el cabello cien veces para confortarme a mí misma con algún ritual conocido aunque innecesario: mi cabellera, tan rubia, tan diferente como la del detestable hijo del barón de Āto, jamás se despeinaba a pesar de su longitud. Me miré en el espejo y admití a mi pesar, que lucía muy desmejorada: estaba pálida, ojerosa y flacuchenta. Además, así hubiera querido creer que estaba a salvo, el matiz mercurial de mis ojos delataba mi estado anímico: estaba verdaderamente perturbada.

Me metí en la cama y rogué a Dios que no se olvidara de mí. Si la posibilidad de morir sin confesión me aterraba, la idea de morir experimentando dolores como los que había padecido la víspera me empujaba al límite de la desesperación. A pesar de la angustia que me embargaba, me quedé dormida muy pronto. Soñé que seguía a Kurama a través de un camposanto a la madrugada. Él corría hacia una de las tumbas y al fin se detenía frente a ella para decirme:

\- La vida podría ser bella como la muerte que nos rodea ¿No le gustaría pasar?

La lápida se descorría sola y la tapa del ataúd que estaba dentro se levantaba, descubriendo el cuerpo sin vida del hijo del barón. En ese instante, una enorme cruz de filosa punta inferior aparecía en las manos de Kurama. Este, en pose de fría dignidad, atravesaba con la cruz el pecho del difunto. Yo gritaba ante la crueldad del espectáculo y Kurama rompía a reír desaforadamente, clamando:

\- Solo yo soy bueno, solo yo soy santo, solo yo vivo y reino por los siglos de los siglos.

El hijo del barón abría los ojos un breve instante y, dejando escapar un suspiro, lloraba:

\- Madre, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

Un fino hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios y recorrió su rostro blanco para perderse debajo del contorno de la barbilla al tiempo que él me miraba, suplicando con su última exhalación:

\- Ore por mí.

Desperté gritando y bañada en sudor. Mi ventana estaba abierta de par en par y más allá de las quietas hojas de los árboles entreví la luna creciente. Hacía un calor infernal en mi habitación. Quería ver a mis padres, me sentía sola y desprotegida sin ellos. Siguiendo un impulso, encendí mi lámpara y me senté a escribirles una carta. Nunca antes les había escrito, pero nunca antes nos habíamos separado.

" _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Las cosas por aquí no son lo mismo sin ustedes, en estos momentos siento el vacío de su ausencia con profunda desesperanza._

 _Esta tarde estuve en el distrito del arte con Zetsu y visité el taller de un hombre moribundo que tiene una terrible adicción al opio. No me juzguen mal, tuve que ir. Necesitaba un crucifijo. Se preguntarán a qué se debe la urgencia de la situación. Bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla: anoche fui atacada por un vampiro._

 _Los quiere, Ino_ "

Rompí el papel en pedacitos y miré por la ventana ¿Estaría el vampiro rondando mi habitación? Llevé mi mano al crucifijo que aún llevaba atado alrededor del cuello ¿Estaba acaso escuchando el piano de Mikoto? Me acerqué al alféizar de la ventana y agucé el oído: efectivamente, Mikoto tocaba. Regresé a la cama y no desperté de nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ese día las heridas de mi cuello lucían aún más pequeñas y había recuperado el aspecto habitual de mi rostro. El sol brillaba y, con él, mis ánimos. Iba a visitar a Hotaru y Kushina había preparado otra tanda de dangos. Era viernes, mi día predilecto de la semana, por lo que pensé en vestir algún color fuerte y alegre. Me puse un vestido que mi madre me había mandado hacer imitando el estilo oriental que estaba de moda: era de color rojo bermellón y tenía sutiles diseños de arabescos en hilo dorado. El vestido iba ajustado sobre el busto y después caía en línea recta hasta el piso. Las mangas eran delgadas y se cernían al brazo por debajo de los hombros cubriendo los moretones.

Pensé que sería propio echarles un vistazo a los dientes y a los dedos de mi odioso vecino en caso de que mi pesadilla tuviera alguna relevancia aunque, a la luz del día, la idea me parecía verdaderamente ridícula: Kurama era un hombre que tenía un talento descomunal y una enfermedad que solo el opio hacía soportable, y el hijo del barón era un hombre caprichoso que estaba acostumbrado a que todos besaran el suelo por donde caminaba. Mi atacante debía estar descansando en algún lugar del cementerio y acaso se mantendría alejado de mí ahora que llevaba el crucifijo alrededor del cuello.

Cambié el cordón de seda plateada del día anterior por uno de seda amarilla que hacía juego con mis zapatillas y salí de casa llevando una pequeña canasta que contenía el postre. Al legar a la casa de Hotaru, tía Hana me miró de hito en hito y luego me abrazó con una sonrisa de plena aprobación.

\- ¡Qué buen trabajo ha hecho tu madre contigo!- dijo, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda- Espera a que veas las maravillas que compré, te van a encantar.

Adoraba a mi tía Hana. Era como una mariposa que siempre irradiaba un aire de volátil alegría.

\- ¡Ino, querida, al fin llegaste!- exclamó mi prima Hotaru descendiendo los escalones. Llevaba flores de seda en los cabellos rubios y un vestido blanco de faldas amplias. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos, parecía una pintura de lo guapa que estaba.

Nos sentamos en el jardín debajo del árbol, donde habían colocado una mesita con un mantel azul pálido y un par de bancas.

\- ¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer?- le pregunté, bebiendo un sorbo del café que nos habían llevado.

\- ¡Ay, Ino! ¡Ojalá hubieras estado allí para verlo con tus propios ojos! Fue, sin exagerar, la velada más espléndida a la que he asistido en toda mi vida. Había bailarines, músicos y ¡a que no sabes quién se presentó! Pero qué tonta soy, ¿cómo podrías saberlo? Es el hombre más guapo del mundo. Creo, incluso, que me enamoré. No, permíteme corregirme: ¡me enamoré!- anunció, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

Mi prima se enamoraba cada día de por medio, así que la noticia ya no me conmocionaba como dos años atrás.

\- ¿Y quién es el dichoso ladrón de tu amor en esta ocasión, Hotaru, querida?- pregunté.

\- Es tan apuesto, Ino. Es alto, delgado, de espalda amplia y cintura fina. Viste de maravilla. Lleva los cabellos medio largos por debajo del mentón, pero de despeinado no tiene un pelo. Qué redundante me he puesto, ha de ser el amor. No puedo parar de hablar de él. De nuevo, a su cabello: ¡parece hecho de seda! Te juro que me moría por tocar aunque fuera un mechón para comprobar que es de verdad, es más brillante que... qué sé yo, ¡es muy brillante! Lo trae algo más corto atrás y más largo adelante, es un corte osado pero te prometo que se ve tan elegante enmarcando ese delicioso rostro...

Las galletas de chocolate están deliciosas, pensé, metiéndome dos a la boca al mismo tiempo y procurando que tía Hana no me viera desde la ventana. Hotaru, por supuesto, no me veía a mí, sino a su nuevo amor.

\- ¡Su nariz! Es preciosa, Ino, y tú sabes que me tienen sin cuidado las narices, pero la suya es diferente: no es ni larga ni corta, es recta en la base y no es tan delgada que lo haga asemejarse a un judío no tan ancha que parezca la de un habitante de Uzushiogakure ¡Y qué decir de sus fosas nasales!

\- Son absolutamente perfectas, ¿no es así?- pregunté, ya un poco mareada con la descripción de Hotaru.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡No me digas que lo conoces!

Negué con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡En ese caso, no te pierdas de un solo detalle!- exclamó ella, dichosa.

Como si pudiera, pensé, y dejé que mi pensamiento volviera al distrito del arte ¿Qué estarían haciendo Tamaki y Kurama en aquellos momentos?

\- Su barbilla, Ino, ¡su barbilla! Pareciera haber sido pintada por el mismo Rafaello. Su rostro es más bien delgado pero sus labios le otorgan tal dulzura que haría suspirar a un ángel de piedra, y lo mejor de todo...

\- No me digas: son sus ojos, ¿verdad?- pregunté, resignándome a mi destino.

\- ¡Ya describí sus ojos, Ino! ¡Tienes que prestar atención!- protestó Hotaru.

\- Claro, claro que sí. ¿Qué es lo mejor de todo?

\- Que me escuchó hablar de Konoha no tōjō sin siquiera pestañear y sin mirar a nadie más.

El hombre es un santo, conjeturé, pero dije pensándolo mejor:

\- Eso es amor.

\- ¡Lo sé! Me hizo mil preguntas al respecto del internado. Quería saber dónde estaba todo, quería conocer los nombres de todas mis compañeras, los de las institutrices... ¡Todo!

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, extrañada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es la primera vez que un hombre mayor me escucha con interés! Queridísima prima, prepárate: algún día voy a ser la esposa del futuro barón de Āto.

El café que estaba a punto de tragar salió despedido en todas las direcciones ante la mención de aquel nombre.

\- Ino, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi prima, tratando de ayudarme a calmar mi acceso de tos con una gran servilleta de lienzo blanco.

\- ¡Me asfixias, Hotaru!- exclamé, aun tosiendo.

\- ¿Quieres agua?- preguntó asustada.

\- ¡No!- grité, temiendo que me arrojara al estanque- Estoy bien, de veras, tranquilizante.

¿Qué ristra de mentiras acababa de aseverar Hotaru acerca de mi malvado vecino? ¿Podía acaso tratarse del mismo hombre?

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hotaru, pestañeando con los ojillos azules abiertos de par en par.

\- No sé qué decirte. Hotaru- balbucí.

\- No estaría de más felicitarme.

\- Te felicito, supongo- dije, aún aturdida- ¿En verdad dijiste que el hijo del barón es dulce?

\- ¡Como la miel! Espera, ¿lo conoces?

\- A duras penas si lo vi unos segundos anoche.

Le conté a Hotaru el encuentro de nuestros cocheros omitiendo todos los pensamientos metafísicos que me había inspirado el hijo del barón.

\- ¡Así que no puedes negar que su apostura en inigualable!- fue todo lo que comentó ella cuando le puse fin a mi corta anécdota.

\- Hotaru, ¿no me escuchaste? ¡El hombre es detestable!

\- ¡Bah! Tú también lo serías si fueras de la nobleza y tan guapa como él.

Levanté una ceja indignada:

\- No, Hotaru, no lo sería, y permíteme corregirte: yo soy mucho más guapa que el hijo del barón.

\- Ya veremos qué piensas cuando lo veas bien- dijo ella, y elevó los ojos al cielo, adentrándose en mundo de ensoñación. Habría perdido mi tiempo insistiendo en sacarla de su error.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- le pregunté, frustrada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pregunté cómo se llama tu futuro marido, chiquilla- dije, con doble intención.

Hotaru guardó silencio y me miró con los labios entreabiertos.

\- No tienes ni la más remota idea, ¿verdad?- insistí, saboreando mi triunfo.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza sin que se alterara su expresión de estupor.

\- ¡Tía Hana!- llamé.

Mi tía estaba ahora paseándose cerca de nosotras y volvió la cabeza hacia donde estábamos.

\- ¿Sí, querida?

\- ¿Cómo se llama el hijo del barón de Āto?- inquirí.

Hotaru me miró con ojos de súplica: no quería que su madre supiera cuán enamorada estaba.

\- ¡No lo sé!- respondió tía Hana- Creo que Hidan o Genma ¿por qué?

\- Estoy prendada de él, tía- bromeé para picar un poco a Hotaru.

\- ¿De veras, querida?- rio ella, al tanto que Hotaru enrojecía hasta las orejas- ¡Magnífica elección! Supongo que ahora tendremos que buscar una excusa para invitarlo ¡Ay, qué dulce!

Le dirigí a mi tía una sonrisa inocente y me volví hacía Hotaru, diciéndole en voz baja:

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! No pienso pasar un segundo en compañía de un hombre llamado Genma ¿Qué clase de tonto se da esos aires teniendo un nombre semejante?

Hotaru guardó silencio unos instantes. Estaba enfurruñada.

\- Le gustan los árboles- dijo, al fin.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, abanicándome.

Hacía calor, tanto, que las moscas parecían haberse reproducido mágicamente a nuestro alrededor.

\- Sí. Me preguntó si había algún árbol en el internado que estuviera marcado con una cruz. Mi respuesta fue negativa ¿Por qué motivo marcaría alguien un árbol con una cruz?

Sentí un leve ardor en las pequeñas punzadas del cuello.

\- ¿Una cruz?

\- Sí ¿Crees que quiera grabar sus iniciales junto a las mías en algún árbol de Konoha no tōjō?

\- ¿Qué podría tener eso que ver con nada, Hotaru?- pregunté, fastidiada por su exceso de candidez.

\- Tal vez quiera asegurarse de que yo pueda encontrar el árbol- rio con alegría.

Quise pellizcar a mi pobre prima pero me contuve. Las cosas que me había referido eran en verdad extrañas. Estaba invitada a merendar con Hotaru y tía Hana pero no tenía hambre y de algún modo estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí, así que decidí marcharme antes de lo esperado. Quería hacer algunas averiguaciones acerca del hijo del barón de Āto por cuenta propia.

Comencé por Zetsu: puesto que su primo trabajaba para la familia del barón, tal vez sabía cosas que otros no. Le pedí que volviéramos a casa y me senté a tomar un vaso de leche con él en la cocina.

\- ¿Has podido ver a tu primo Yamato entre ayer y hoy, Zetsu?

\- No señorita, eso sería casi imposible. Ya sabe, trabaja para el barón.

\- Pero algún rato libre tendrá, ¿no?

\- No, señorita. Trabajar para el señor de Āto equivale a perder la libertad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Aun llevando la vida social más ajetreada, su patrón tiene que dormir en algún momento.

\- Esa es una parte del problema. Las actividades de Yamato como cochero son estrictamente nocturnas.

Miré a Zetsu con expresión inquisitiva, alentándolo a seguir.

\- El barón duerme el día, señorita- prosiguió- y Yamato no solo es su cochero sino que también se encarga de vigilar la propiedad mientras él duerme.

\- Eso es insólito ¿Cuándo duerme Yamato?

\- La última vez que pude hablar con él, hace un poco más de diez años, me explicó que podía dormir solo un par de horas antes del amanecer.

\- Pobre Yamato.

\- Sí, desdichado primo mío. Lo que más anhela en el mundo es poder ir en busca de su madre, a quien considera haber abandonado por irse a trabajar con el barón. Nadie sabe qué fue de ella. Algunos dicen que murió de pena cuando vio partir a Yamato. Otros dicen, incluso, que el mismo barón la mató cuando ella fue a rogarle que le devolviese a su hijo.

Las palabras de Zetsu me estremecieron.

\- ¿Y tú crees que eso sea cierto?

\- ¿Quién podría creer semejante disparate, señorita? Lo que escasea son plazas de trabajo, no gente dispuesta a trabajar. Sin embargo, es cierto que el barón de Āto es algo raro. Siendo tan rico, solo tiene dos empleados. Al menos así era hace diez años, antes de que se marchara de la ciudad llevándose a mi primo con él. Es por esta razón que Yamato solo vive para su trabajo: ¡siempre está tan ocupado! No nos veíamos hace casi una década y el hijo de su patrón no le concedió un minuto para saludarme.

\- ¿Y la baronesa qué tal es?

\- Nunca he oído hablar de una baronesa. Hasta donde sabía, el barón vivía solo, pero el hombre que vimos ayer se le parece tanto que tiene que ser su hijo. Tal vez la baronesa nunca vino por aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativa. Quizá los señores de Āto se aferraban a la tradición por encima de su propia comodidad.

\- Creo que deberías tratar de hablar con tu primo, Zetsu. El rigor que el barón emplea para con él me parece excesivo ¡Es posible que su joven señoría también duerma durante el día! ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por la propiedad? Quizá encuentres a Yamato con una olla de aceite caliente, listo para defender del enemigo las murallas del fuerte del Dragón.

\- ¿De veras no le importaría?- preguntó Zetsu, enrojeciendo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Zetsu! Es más, tómate la tarde libre. Así podrás pasearte por la calle del barón hasta que Yamato dé alguna señal de vida.

\- ¡Gracias, señorita! ¿No pensaba ir a algún lugar?- preguntó. Me apesadumbró el ver cuán entusiasmado estaba.

\- No, Zetsu, descuida- respondí, sonriéndole- Voy a leer en el parque.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: El señor de Āto Parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Tonalidad vecina: El señor de Āto. Parte 2**

La temperatura había ascendido bastante cuando me senté debajo del olmo. Había comprado un libro de vampiros de _Le Fanu_ y me tumbé sobre la hierba para leerlo. _Carmilla_ era el nombre de la corta novela que sostenía en mis manos. En ese momento del día se estaba mejor en el parque que dentro de las casas, por lo que varios de los hombres del vecindario, haciendo una excepción a la hora, se habían refugiado bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Chouji Akimichi se entretenía mirando una abeja mientras su hermanita jugaba con una muñeca. De vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándome de reojo, lanzando uno que otro suspiro. La admiración de Chouji Akimichi me complacía en extremo, era un niño muy dulce.

\- ¿Qué es una _Carmilla_ , Moegi? —escuché que le preguntaba a su hermana en voz baja.

\- Es un vampiro, por supuesto.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿Cómo sabía que _Carmilla_ , el personaje de un libro para adultos, era un vampiro?

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué es un vampiro?- preguntó el chiquillo.

\- Es un ser que bebe sangre humana para sobrevivir. Algo así como un alma en pena, pero con dientes largos y filosos.

\- Como el caballero que me visita en las noches- respondió el pequeño.

La conversación me puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¡Chouji, te he dicho que no debes decir mentiras, es pecado! Además, es de pésima educación- le dijo su hermana.

\- ¡No miento, Moegi! ¡Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche si quieres comprobarlo!

\- Tú solo tienes miedo de dormir sin compañía. No, Chouji, no vas a lograr que duerma contigo, ya eres lo suficiente grande como para hacerlo solo. Además, me encanta mi nueva habitación.

Chouji se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- No tengo miedo. El vampiro que me visita es amable.

Moegi hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y se puso de pie, alisándose las faldas.

\- ¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó su hermano.

\- Ya lo verás- dijo ella, avanzando hacia mí.

Chouji puso cara de espanto.

\- ¡No se lo digas, Moegi!

\- Buenas tardes, Ino- dijo Moegi, parándose frente a mí. No había notado cuánto me había afectado el intercambio de palabras que había tenido con su hermanito.

\- Hola, Moegi- balbucí- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias. Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a solucionar un problema que tengo con mi hermano.

Chouji había palidecido y temblaba sentado en su lugar. Me puse de pie de un salto y, arrodillándome frente a Moegi, le pregunté en voz muy baja:

\- Moegi ¿cómo es que sabes que _Carmilla_ es un vampiro?

\- ¡Ah! Me escuchó hablando con Chouji. Bien, entonces no tengo que ponerla al tanto de nuestro dilema. Sé que _Carmilla_ es un vampiro porque nuestro abuelo tiene el mismo libro que usted y él me contó toda la historia. Espero no le importe que hayamos interrumpido su lectura.

\- En lo absoluto, pequeña- dije, trepidando- Quisiera, aun así, hablar a solas con tu hermano.

Tenía que obrar de forma inteligente. Si el vampiro que me había atacado había estado visitando a Chouji, el niño estaba en grave peligro.

\- No sé por qué se me ocurrió explicarle lo que es un vampiro ¡Ahora insiste en que esa es la criatura que interrumpe su sueño! ¿Cree poder convencerlo de que el espectro que lo visita en las noches es imaginario?- preguntó la niña, echándole una mirada de reojo a su hermano- Tal vez la escuche a usted.

\- Tengo una idea mejor- dije- ve a jugar al lado de la fuente mientras le hablo, ¿te parece?

Moegi sonrió, satisfecha:

\- Se lo agradezco, Ino, ya no sé qué hacer para que Chouji entre en razón ¡Temo que termine por parecerse a Shino Aburame!

\- Es un placer, Moegi. Tu hermano es un niño maravilloso. Puede apreciarse la gran influencia que has tenido sobre su carácter. Eres una señorita de modales impecables, y muy hermosa también- dije, esperando que la lisonja le infundiera más confianza en mis métodos.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

\- Gracias, Ino- dijo y, haciendo una graciosa y casi imperceptible genuflexión, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la fuente.

Era obvio que Chouji había escuchado algunas partes de la corta plática que había sostenido con su hermana porque estaba cabizbajo y había clavado los ojos en el césped. Se lo veía muy abochornado. Me levanté y caminé hacia él, sonriendo. No quería incomodarlo pero sabía que era imposible dada la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por mí. Me senté a su lado en la banca y miré al frente.

\- Hola, Chouji- dije con tono cariñoso.

\- Buenas tardes, Ino- dijo él sin levantar la cabeza- Siento muchísimo...

\- Yo sí te creo- lo interrumpí.

El pequeñín dio un respingo y se quedó muy quieto por unos instantes.

\- ¿Usted cree en los _vampirrios_?- preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia mí.

\- Sé que hay cosas que aún no podemos explicar- dije, tratando de medir mis palabras- También sé que un niño tan bueno como tú sería incapaz de mentir al respecto de algo tan delicado.

Chouji me miró con adoración. Sus grandes ojos negros estaban llenos de esperanza.

\- Papá y mamá creen que lo inventé para que me pongan a dormir de nuevo con Moegi- dijo, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Quiero que me cuentes cómo es ese ser que te visita en las noches ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Él sonrió, enseñándome sus dientecitos blancos:

\- ¡Sí, claro!- dijo, pero de repente se tornó muy serio- Pero no le cuentes a Moegi que se lo dije ¡Me lo reprocharía!

\- Te propongo un pacto: no repetiré una sola frase que tú digas y, a cambio, tú tampoco les contarás a Moegi ni a tus padres nada de lo que yo diga. Será un secreto entre los dos ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Acepto!

El chiquillo estaba encantado, más que por mi comprensión, por la nueva complicidad que nos unía. Estreché su mano y sonreí, complacida:

\- Te escucho.

\- Nunca he tenido miedo de dormir solo ¡Aún no lo tengo! Bueno, no tanto miedo- añadió, sonrojándose- pero desde que papá y mamá pusieron a Moegi en otro dormitorio, viene un caballero a visitarme en las noches. Antes no me hablaba, solo se paseaba un poco por allí y yo me quedaba dormido. Hace poco, no sé cuánto, me desperté flotando frente a la ventana. Fue muy raro, creí que estaba volando por encima del piso pero luego comprendí que estaba en los brazos del hombre.  
Él tenía la cabeza metida en el pliegue de mi cuello. Yo no podía moverme, estaba débil y me dormí. Otra noche desperté cuando él estaba al pie de mi ventana, dentro de la habitación. De nuevo me sentí muy cansado pero pregunté qué hacía allí y él dijo que quería beber un poco de mi sangre. Yo no me asusté, no sé por qué. Él rio muy bajo y yo volví a quedarme dormido.  
Anoche regresó. Estaba junto a mi cama. Estaba más cerca pero mi cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo bien. Le pedí que se fuera, le dije que ya no quería que estuviera allí. Él me dijo que no podía irse porque tenía sed y yo le pregunté cómo podía beber sangre. Él sonrió y vi que tenía colmillos muy largos. Entonces me asusté, pero tenía tanto sueño que tuve que cerrar los ojos y otra vez me dormí.

Para cuando el pequeño terminó de relatar lo sucedido, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí que los demás podían escucharlo. Hice un gran esfuerzo por parecer tranquila pero él se percató de que estaba nerviosa porque preguntó:

\- ¿La asusté?

Yo asentí y tomé su manita entre las mías.

\- ¿Nunca sentiste dolor?- inquirí con voz temblorosa.

\- No, no me ha hecho daño, aunque el cuello me arde un poco- dijo él, poniéndose los dedos sobre la yugular.

Le pedí que me enseñara el lugar en que sentía ardor y, para mi sorpresa, no vi nada. Sin embargo, al acercarme discerní dos puntos de sangre aún más pequeños que los míos.

\- ¿No tienes un crucifijo en casa?- pregunté.

Chouji comento que los Akimichi no eran practicantes.

\- Te daré el mío- le dije, deshaciendo el nudo del cordón de seda de donde pendía mi cruz.

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Chouji, intrigado.

\- El crucifijo evitará que el vampiro... que ese hombre vuelva a importunarte- afirmé.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el pequeño.

\- A los seres que molestan a los niños por la noche no les gustan los crucifijos- respondí, atándolo alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Es por eso que usted lleva uno?

Yo asentí con gravedad. No me sentía capaz de mentirle a mi nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Y qué hará para que no la molesten?- inquirió, preocupado.

\- Descuida, conseguiré otro- dije.

\- ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias, es muy buena, Ino!- dijo, mirándome arrobado.

\- Llévalo por dentro de la camisa durante el día para que no te hagan preguntas... ya sabes, por lo que hemos pactado y cuando vayas a dormir déjalo por fuera del camisón. Eso espantará al hombre que ha estado visitándote.

\- ¿Y ya no beberá más mi sangre?- preguntó, entusiasmado.

\- Creo que no... pero si llegara a volver me lo contarías ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto- dijo.

Le metí el crucifijo por dentro de la ropa fijándome en que el cordón de seda quedara oculto. Esperaba que el pequeño pudiese guardar nuestro secreto. En caso de que no fuera así, les diría a sus padres que solo trataba de tranquilizarlo proporcionándole el crucifijo para que no temiera dormir solo. Me fijé por primera vez en las profundas ojeras oscuras de Chouji: sus padres debían atribuirlas a sus desvelos, pero yo sospechaba que estas se debían más a las subrepticias sustracciones de sangre por parte del vampiro.

\- Entonces, ese hombre ¿es de carne y hueso?- pregunté.

\- Sí- respondió Chouji - Al menos parecía serlo.

\- ¿Podrías describirlo?

Él negó con la cabeza:

\- No lo he visto bien. Solo sé que es muy alto ¡Como usted!

\- Yo no soy muy alta, Chouji, más bien lo contrario.

\- Pues a mí sí me lo parece- dijo.

Comprendí que para él cualquier adulto era muy, muy alto.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo más? ¿De qué color son sus ojos o sus cabellos?

\- No. Estaba siempre muy oscuro.

Aun así, el niño había visto sus colmillos.

\- ¿Podrías adivinar su edad?- pregunté, aunque intuí que sería inútil.

\- Debe tener su edad o la de mi papá, tal vez. No es un niño ni un anciano.

Tuve que darme por satisfecha.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha hecho daño?- insistí, una vez más. No podía creer que a un niño tan delicado no le hubieran afectado los ataques.

\- Seguro. Solo me ha producido mucho sueño- dijo, bostezando.

Moegi ya se aproximaba a nosotros.

\- Recuerda nuestro pacto, Chouji - susurré, mirándolo de reojo al tiempo que le sonreía a Moegi.

\- Jamás lo olvidaré- dijo él, anhelante.

\- ¡Mamá nos llama!- dijo Moegi a su hermano.

\- Hasta mañana, Ino- dijo Chouji, estrechándome la mano y sonriendo.

\- Hasta mañana, pequeño- dije.

\- Buenas tardes, Ino- dijo Moegi, sonriéndome con complicidad- Gracias.

Le guiñé un ojo y respondí:

\- Que descanses, Moegi. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Los dos pequeños se marcharon tomados de la mano pasando frente a Shino Aburame, quien lloraba, de nuevo, a los alaridos.

Me quedé, pues, desprotegida sin mi crucifijo. Debía regresar al taller de Kurama para adquirir uno nuevo pero Zetsu había metido los caballos al cobertizo y ya no regresaría a la casa en lo que quedaba del día. Habría ido a buscarlo a la propiedad del barón para que me acompañara a la iglesia pero habría sido supremamente egoísta de mi parte y, además, no concebía la idea de acercarme caminando a esa calle aunque los rayos del sol acariciaran el firmamento.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y las campanas de la iglesia repicaban. Mikoto aún no salía a su balcón. Pensé que, como los caballeros habían pasado la tarde en el parque con las mujeres y los niños, no había razón para que no rompiera yo también la estúpida regla y resolví quedarme leyendo sobre el césped. Tal vez otras mujeres comenzarían a imitarme y así todos podríamos disfrutar de la frescura del parque a lo largo del día.

Había visto a Kankuro Uzuki hablando con Oyone Aburame al lado de la fuente y se me ocurrió que tal vez ya no sentía predilección por mí, lo cual me produjo cierto alivio, aunque estaba consciente de que la causa tenía que haber sido mi propia torpeza. No comprendía por qué las mujeres se peleaban por acaparar la atención de Kankuro Uzuki. Ahora que lo observaba por encima de mi libro no me parecía nada atrayente.

El cabello castaño ensortijado le hacía juego con las pestañas crespas y largas, y tenía una nariz algo respingona. Además, tenía una boca demasiado delgada que se perdía en aquel rostro de mentón endeble. Sus hombros eran muy grandes y su contextura bastante musculosa: sospeché, al mirarlo, que caminaba con los brazos algo apartados del cuerpo para acentuar esta característica. En breve, Kankuro Uzuki era el sueño de toda mujer. Seguramente que sí, pensé, siempre y cuando la mujer no sea yo.

Me embebí en la lectura de mi libro y, como había tanta gente en el parque, no me preocupé por la hora. Los viernes, de todas formas, los caballeros paseaban por debajo de los árboles hasta las nueve o diez de la noche y muchos coches pasaban por allí hasta la madrugada.

\- Hola, Ino.

La voz me sobresaltó. Era Kankuro Uzuki, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad cuando me encontraba en un castillo solitario hacía un segundo.

\- Hola, Kankuro- respondí, sin moverme de mi sitio.

Por algún motivo, mi timidez para con él parecía haberse disipado de un momento al otro. Tal vez se debía a que había descubierto que ya no me gustaba.

\- ¿Caminaría conmigo? Por fin refrescó un poco.

Miré mi libro y luego lo miré a él. Habría preferido seguir leyendo, pero me pareció poco amable rechazar su invitación así que me puse de píe y acepté el brazo que me ofrecía.

\- Hoy luce especialmente encantadora- dijo, sonriendo.

\- Gracias- respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa sin saber qué más decir.

Había estado un segundo en su compañía y, en ausencia de mi acostumbrado nerviosismo, me aburría. Caminamos hasta el sendero exterior que le daba toda la vuelta al parque sin decir nada más. Alguien tendría que romper este silencio, pensé, incómoda. El sol se había puesto y vi que Kushina se asomaba desde el balcón de nuestra casa para asegurarse de que estuviera allí. La saludé con la mano, liberándome así del gancho que me había impuesto Kankuro.

\- La acompañaré hasta su casa después, descuide- dijo él sin que yo se lo sugiriera. No pude menos que apreciar el gesto ya que sus modales le habían fallado dos noches atrás. Sin embargo, no pude evitar contestar:

\- No será necesario. Soy muy capaz de regresar sola.

El muy zafio no se había ofrecido a acompañarme hasta la iglesia, la cual estaba relativamente lejos, y en cambio pretendía escoltarme hasta la puerta de mi casa, que estaba a dos palmos de distancia. Estaba claro que solo quería pasearse conmigo si lo veían los demás.

En ese momento noté que un coche se aproximaba al parque y creí reconocer a Yamato, el primo de Zetsu, en el asiento del conductor. Le sonreí: Yamato se veía tan contento que no pude menos que asumir que Zetsu había logrado encontrarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal, señorita?- gritó él en cuanto estuvo más cerca, saludando con su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Hola, Yamato!- dije, antes de que el coche pasara de largo.

Agucé la vista y comprobé que, una vez más, las negras cortinas estaban corridas. Seguí el coche con la mirada un par de segundos pero Kankuro Uzuki interrumpió mis pensamientos, diciendo:

\- ¿Por qué saluda a los sirvientes, Ino?

Me volví hacia él y lo miré de pies a cabeza. La expresión de sus ojos era tan insultante que quise abofetearlo.

\- ¿Por qué cree que lo hago?- pregunté, sintiendo que me salían chispas- Mejor dígame usted ¿por qué la pregunta soez?

Kankuro abrió los ojos y la boca pero no dijo nada. Me di la vuelta para marcharme y, para mi sorpresa, el coche se detuvo a unos pocos metros de nosotros.

\- Perdone, Ino, yo...- comenzó a decir Kankuro a mis espaldas.

\- Calle, Kankuro, aguarde- dije, sin apartar la mirada del coche.

La portezuela se abrió y un hombre alto salió del coche: era el joven señor de Āto. Se lo veía furioso. Caminó hasta donde estaba Yamato, quien se estremeció ante su mirada. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos e, irguiéndose, inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin apartar la vista de su cochero. Su postura sarcástica lo hacía ver extrañamente cómodo y divertido.

\- Así que ahora hacemos vida social con las señoritas del vecindario ¿eh, Yamato?- escuché que le decía.

Yamato se limitaba a temblar y a mirarlo con los ojos saliéndose de las cuencas ¿Por qué le temía tanto a su patrón? Recé para que el infeliz cochero se levantara de su asiento y anunciara su dimisión en plena vía pública pero los segundos pasaron en vano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Yamato? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¡Y pensar que hace solo un instante dabas tales demostraciones de elocuencia!

\- ¿Ya ves cómo tenía razón?- murmuró Kankuro Uzuki por encima de mi hombro- No es propio que una señorita.

\- ¿No es propio que una persona reconozca la presencia de otra?- pregunté, iracunda- Guárdese entonces de dirigirme la palabra en público, Kankuro Uzuki, porque si su mundo fatuo insiste en otorgarme tan caprichosas distinciones con el fin de prohibirme la cordialidad para con un grupo de individuos, me reservo el derecho a incluirlo en el último.

Uzuki parpadeó un par de veces y dijo:

\- No entendí una sola palabra.

La risa del señor de Āto llegó hasta mis oídos acompañada de tres lentos pero contundentes palmoteos.

\- ¡Fantástico! —exclamó, aun riendo y dando unos pasos hacia nosotros- ¡Había olvidado cuán gracioso puede resultar el teatro callejero! ¿No ha considerado instalarse en el distrito del arte? ¡Qué talento desperdiciado! Me refiero a usted, por supuesto, señorita- dijo, lanzándole una fugaz mirada de desprecio a Kankuro- Tal vez podría combinar las artes dramáticas con algún proyecto de índole filantrópica.

Quise responder de inmediato pero el señor de Āto era tan apuesto como detestable, y cabe decir que era extraordinariamente detestable.

\- Le suplico- prosiguió- que no me decepciona con una respuesta como la de su amigo. Vamos, no me mire con esos ojos, que me hace sonrojar y yo jamás me sonrojo.

Se refería, claro está, a la mirada de odio que yo le estaba lanzando. Kankuro soltó una risita floja ante el comentario y el semblante del hijo del barón se endureció de inmediato.

\- No me agrada que mis empleados descuiden su trabajo- dijo, dirigiéndose a mí- Usted puede rasgar sus vestiduras en su afán por convencerse de que Dios está de su lado, o del lado de mi cochero. Puede, incluso, llegar a creer que la bondad de su comportamiento prevalece por encima de cualquier repercusión que su inútil afabilidad pueda tener sobre la vida de Yamato. La realidad es que en el mundo de Yamato yo soy Dios. Es una pequeña distinción caprichosa.

Las insólitas afirmaciones del señor de Āto eran ciertas: el semblante de Yamato había perdido toda expresión y el pobre hombre se encorvaba, flaco y cansado, sobre sus propias rodillas.

\- No sé cómo lo hace ¡Rayos! ¡Hoy en día! Es un tirano- balbucí, al fin, llena de ira y desconcierto.

\- Gracias- dijo él, tocándose el sombrero.

Quise pellizcarme por haberle dado el gusto. Debí haberlo previsto.

\- Presiento que cuando se trata de usted la sinceridad siempre va en contra de quien la emplea y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar decírselo: es un hombre execrable- afirmé.

\- Ah, la belleza de la ironía- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Si no siente compasión, debería al menos darle vergüenza malgastar su tiempo torturando a su cochero por placer. Es obvio que lo hace con el objetivo de atraer la atención de quienes lo rodean- dije, intentando calmarme. Tenía que haber herido su orgullo aunque fuera un poco.

\- ¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme buscar algo de entretenimiento? ¿Y desde cuándo es el placer una pérdida de tiempo?- preguntó, interesado.

\- ¿No puede atormentar a otra persona que no sea su desventurado cochero?- pregunté, a mi vez.

Él entrecerró los ojos y me miró de arriba abajo, como tasándome.

\- Es usted quien lo insulta al considerarlo tan deleznable que no pueda marcharse o defenderse si así lo deseara. Me parece que yo lo trato con algo más de respeto que eso- dijo, sonriendo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora resulta que es benevolente!- exclamé.

\- No sería yo quien lo dijera- respondió el hijo del barón, gesticulando como si se lavara las manos.

\- Soy Kankuro Uzuki- interrumpió Kankuro, cuya presencia había olvidado.

\- Sai Āto- dijo el otro, secamente- Es un placer, señorita.

\- Yamanaka- respondió Kankuro por mí- Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka. Me disculpo en nombre de mi amiga, todo esto es un simple malentendido, barón de Āto.

Fulminé a Kankuro con la mirada al tiempo que Āto (¿se llamaba Sai?) soltaba una carcajada.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo era barón?- le preguntó a Kankuro- Ya ve, señorita Yamanaka, el pueblo aún confunde mis títulos o me adjudica alguno que no poseo.

El rostro de Kankuro se tiñó de rojo para mi alegría.

\- ¡Ah! De modo que usted también goza con el sufrimiento ajeno, señorita Yamanaka- prosiguió Sai, leyendo mi expresión- Tal vez, después de todo, no sea usted tan anodina como pensé en un comienzo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y pestañeé sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

\- No se lo tome a mal, solo trato de darle algún uso a eso que llaman sinceridad- añadió.

\- Descuide, señor Āto, no me ha ofendido en lo absoluto- respondí, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarlo con desdén.

Sai suspiró.

\- Bien, creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente: me espera una noche aburrida. En cambio a usted, señorita Yamanaka, seguro le espera una noche fascinante en compañía de algún vampiro- dijo, clavando sus sombríos ojos negros en los míos.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

\- ¿Disculpe?- pregunté, tragando en seco.

\- _Carmilla_ ¿No es el libro que lleva en la mano?

Sai se tocó el sombrero y se dio la vuelta para alejarse antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Estupefacta, vi cómo su coche se perdía por las calles. Caminé hasta la casa con Kankuro Uzuki pisándome los talones. En cuanto entré, azoté la puerta con violencia, escuchando solo la mitad de la frase de Kankuro:

\- Tal vez algún día deberíamos invitarlo...

Subí los escalones a toda prisa al tiempo que Kushina preguntaba, asomándose desde la cocina:

\- ¿Qué tal su paseo?

\- ¡Borrascoso, Kushina! ¡Indiscutiblemente borrascoso!

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y proferí un grito de frustración cuando retumbaba en la distancia el eco de un rayo. Una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer, opacando las notas disonantes que huían del piano de Mikoto.

¡Sai! ¡Vaya nombre!, pensé, exacerbada ¿Qué había pasado con Genma? Y, por Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurría llamar eminente a su hijo? Porque ese era el significado de su nombre según mi interpretación, al menos basándome en el inglés que había aprendido. Genma era un nombre cómico.

Sai era solo estúpido. Me di unos golpes de pecho figurativos por no haber estado preparada para ese encuentro en que la niebla había obnubilado mi razón, impidiendo que respondiera a sus comentarios con acierto. Dejé la ventana abierta para que mi cuarto se refrescara aunque temía que los vampiros entraran cuando me quedara dormida. Por suerte aún tengo mi estatuilla de la Virgen, pensé para comprobar con horror un segundo después que había desaparecido. Emprendí una carrera gradas abajo, gritando:

\- ¡Kushina! ¡Kushina! ¿Qué fue de mi estatuilla?

Kushina salió de su habitación vistiendo camisón, gorro y pantuflas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, asustada.

\- Mi estatuilla de la Virgen, Kushina, ¿dónde la pusiste?- lloré.

\- ¡Se la di a Zetsu para que la hiciera reparar en la bisutería, por supuesto! No podía seguir exhibiéndola así, estropeada como estaba.

\- ¡Ay, Kushina, no sabes lo que hiciste!- gemí, con los ojos aguados.

Sin mi crucifijo y sin la Virgen, me sentí perdida. Mi vida estaba a merced de los vampiros.

\- Ino, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué está tan afectada?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Tú jamás me creerías!

\- ¡Cálmese! ¡Puede confiar en mí, yo no dudaría de su veracidad!

\- Bien, entonces dime qué opinas de esto: ¡los vampiros vendrán por mí esta noche para beber mi sangre!

Kushina me miró con expresión preocupada y tomó un hondo respiro.

\- Me quedaré despierta junto a su cama hasta que amanezca para asegurarme de que nada le pase, como cuando era niña ¿Qué le parece?

Me eché a llorar en sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias, Kushina! ¡Gracias! Pasaré la noche en vela contigo- sollocé agradecida.

Kushina creía que yo me había enfermado de los nervios, pero no importaba: era tan buena conmigo que estaba dispuesta a desvelarse con tal de que yo me tranquilizara.

\- No espere que mueva un solo dedo mañana, ¿eh?- me advirtió.

\- No harás nada que no desees hacer, Kushina- dije, mientras ella me acariciaba la cabeza.

Kushina se reclinó en el diván que había bajo mi ventana con un libro sobre el regazo y yo me acosté sobre las sábanas de mi cama. Aún hacía calor aunque hubiera llovido y todavía se escuchaba la música de Mikoto.

\- ¿Has notado que Mikoto parece haber olvidado cómo tocar el piano, Kushina?- pregunté.

\- Ahora que lo menciona, el cambio de estilo es atroz. Quién sabe en qué terrenos desconocidos de la composición musical está incursionando- dijo ella.

\- Terrenos lóbregos, sin lugar a dudas- afirmé, abriendo mi libro en tanto que Kushina abría el suyo.

\- Ino, ¿por qué lee libros de vampiros si la asustan tanto?

\- No me asustan los libros de vampiros sino los vampiros reales, Kushina. Leer es solo una distracción para mí.

\- Cualquier persona con sentido común le aconsejaría que no fuera tan indulgente con esos temas. Yo, por ejemplo, se lo aconsejo de corazón.

\- Está bien, Kushina- dije para complacerla y con la esperanza de demostrarle que las novelas no eran la fuente de mis temores- Ya no lo leeré más.

Puse el libro sobre mi mesa de noche y miré el cielorraso ante el asombro de Kushina, quien se dio por satisfecha e inició su lectura.

\- No acostumbro pasar la noche en vela, pero debo admitir que esto es agradable- murmuró para sí, pasando la página.

Mis ojos vagaron por la alcoba hasta detenerse en el esmalte de los mosaicos que ribeteaban las paredes. Me quedé pensando, sin querer, en los ojos de Sai. El negro suele ser tan frío, pensé, pero los ojos de Sai, lo que hay detrás de ellos, con todo su cinismo, con toda su maldad, son tan...

\- ¿Y ese lamento?- preguntó Kushina.

\- No es nada, Kushina, estoy un poco inquiera, eso es todo.

Kushina no quiso indagar más y prosiguió con su lectura. Cerré los ojos me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me abrumaban. Sai Āto, señor de Āto. Parecía un acertijo.

Estaba acostada sobre un lecho de tierra, rodeada de neblina. Me sentía bien allí, era un lugar apacible y fresco. Nada podía perturbar mi paz. La cabecera de mi lecho era de piedra labrada. Mi nombre estaba grabado en ella y sobre mi nombre había un dragón. La neblina se condensaba hasta transformarse en espesa bruma que flotaba sobre mí. Me abarcaba y se hacía pesada, oprimiéndose contra la tierra blanda. Era un peso que me impedía respirar y, sin embargo, me gustaba esa sensación de asfixia.

La niebla era densa y a medida que se compactaba yo me enfriaba más. Entonces creí ver el cálido fondo del océano pero pronto me di cuenta de que veía los ojos de Sai, negro de la noche, negro de oscuridad. Yo quería ahogarme en su oscuridad.

\- ¿Quieres morir, Ino? —decía su voz en un arrullo líquido.

\- No- murmuraba yo, con poco aliento porque no podía tomar aire.

\- ¡Entonces no me amas!- decía él y se separaba de mí.

La niebla me dejaba y yo trataba de retenerla pero se disolvía. Yo sentía que enloquecía, la quería de vuelta ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve, Sai!

\- ¡Ino!

La voz de Kushina me llamaba y yo no quería despertar, dolía aún más estar sin él.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hizo? ¡Ay, Dios mío, ampárate de ella!- lloraba.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré tendida sobre el lecho. Todo estaba borroso. Mis sábanas no eran rojas, no podían ser rojas. No sentía los dedos pero tenía una plumilla de plata en la mano y estaba bañada en sangre. El dolor en mi cuello, ardiente, desgarrador, acusaba a mi mano de ser la culpable. Kushina, mi ángel, sostenía mi cabeza ¡Yo no me había hecho eso a mí misma, lo sabía! ¡No! quería decir, pero solo lloraba y Kushina lloraba: Ambas llorábamos ¡Sai! ¡Vuelve aquí y dile! imaginé que gritaba, pero todo se oscureció.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: Entre la vida y la muerte

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: Glissando: Entre la vida y la muerte.**

Tuve que rogarle a Kushina que no comunicase lo ocurrido a mis padres. Sospecho que al final accedió porque se sentía parcialmente responsable de los hechos por haber roto su promesa de pasar la noche en vela. El médico había explicado que mis miedos se habían salido de proporción, apoderándose de mi voluntad y obligándome a recrear el suceso al que más temía: ser atacada por un vampiro. Su teoría era que el encuentro con el murciélago en el callejón había tenido tal impacto en mis emociones que había desarrollado una fantasía conclusiva a través de una agresión real durante el sueño.

\- No es inusual que sea el resultado de la confrontación directa de un individuo con su mayor miedo- había dicho.

Confiando en los sedantes que el doctor había prescrito, Kushina juzgó prudente esperar a que la enfermedad nerviosa que me aquejaba desapareciera en vez de arruinarles el viaje a mis padres, quienes sin duda habrían regresado a casa de inmediato. A pesar de haber perdido bastante sangre, el daño físico no fue demasiado grave. Pude levantarme de la cama un par de días después y, curiosamente, las punzadas que me había hecho en el cuello eran apenas visibles.

Aun así, como estuve sedada durante varios días a partir del incidente, no me hallé en condiciones de salir de la habitación. Kushina no se separó de mi lado un instante, retiró todos los objetos punzantes de la habitación y se esmeró en ayudarme a recuperar la calma leyéndome cuentos de hadas e intentando distraer mi mente de cualquier cosa que pudiera siquiera recordarme a un vampiro.

Solo yo sabía lo que había sucedido en verdad. Bueno, Sai también lo sabía. Había puesto la plumilla en mi mano después de atacarme para que todos, incluyéndome, pensáramos que me había herido por mis propios miedos. Había estado a punto de matarme pero no lo había hecho porque yo no estaba dispuesta a morir ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría pasado de no haberme resistido?

Estaba demasiado drogada para pensar con claridad, pero no tenía dudas de que Sai había estado en mi habitación esa noche. Tal vez, incluso, yo lo había llamado al pensar en él. Vampiro protervo. No pudiendo hacerme daño a través de la muerte, había optado por dejarme vivir con la idea de que estaba trastornada al punto de manifestar impulsos suicidas. Quizá albergaba la esperanza de que todos me creyeran loca. Al menos había logrado que Kushina pusiera en entredicho la sensatez de mis actos.

Era lógico que mi prima no hubiera percibido la crueldad de su interlocutor estando, como lo estaba, obnubilada por su hermosura, pero yo podía sentir su maldad en mis venas: Sai me había marcado con el estigma de su esencia y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para no desear pertenecerle. Por eso lo odiaba con furor.

Las espantosas pesadillas en que lo tenía y luego lo perdía no me daban tregua. Lloraba llena de amargura cada segundo de vigilia y Kushina volvía a administrarme el sedante que me hundía irremediablemente en los nebulosos abismos de mis sueños. El médico había recomendado que guardara reposo absoluto al menos por una semana, razón por la cual Kushina no había permitido que Hotaru me visitara, diciéndoles a ella y a mi tía Hana que con la tormenta del día viernes me había sobrevenido una fiebre debilitante que no daba indicios de ceder.

Kushina fue, pues, mi única compañía en esos días lluviosos durante los que estuve a punto de perder la razón, aunque apenas si la vi, si he de ser sincera, pues solo veía a Sai. Sai burlándose de mí en la distancia. Sai acercándose para desaparecer un segundo después. Sai pasando por mi lado sin siquiera reconocer mi presencia ¡Sai Āto! ¿Por qué? Una noche soñé que me sostenía contra sí: era el momento más dulce, casi sublime. Desertar fue como entrar en el infierno. Kushina vigilaba mi estado anímico con celo y solo me quedaba fingir que estaba mejor para que no me obligase a beber más jarabe de opio. Después de sonreír cortamente, enterré la cabeza entre los almohadones y simulé seguir durmiendo mientras las lágrimas férvidas corrían por mis mejillas.

Una tarde me entrego una carta. Estaba escrita con letra pequeña que mostraba el esfuerzo del autor por hacerla legible y regular. Algunas tachaduras que habían sido posteriormente convertidas en dibujos de nubes se veían aquí y allí, y tenía un ligero manchón de tinta en la esquina superior de la margen derecha.

" _Estimada Emilia:_

 _No ha venido al parque en muchos días y (tachón) supe que se puso mal por los rayos de la (tachón) tormenta ¡Pobrecita señorita Yamanaka! Espero que se mejore pronto. El_ vampirrio _no ha venido a molestarme más y ya no tengo miedo de dormir solo. Ya no necesito su cruz pero tal vez usted sí. Gracias por prestármela. Se la devuelvo para que se mejore y pueda volver al parque._

 _Con (tachón) afecto y (tachón) esperanza, Carlos_."

El crucifijo estaba dentro de un sobre. Rompí a llorar de nuevo, más apenada que nunca ¿Cómo explicarle a Kushina que tenía que devolverle el crucifijo al niño de inmediato?

\- ¡Si una carta de Chouji Akimichi le hace llorar así, está muy lejos de curarse, Ino!- afirmó Kushina, tomando la botella de jarabe y disolviendo una cucharada en un vaso de agua- No aceptaré más negativas, bébalo ¡No me obligue a notificar a sus padres! ¡Por Dios, debería hacerlo! Tal vez lo que hace falta es estar con ellos, no puede continuar así.

\- ¡No, Kushina!- dije, temiendo que mis padres hicieran llamar a un médico menos benevolente que el doctor Ishi- ¡No les escribas! ¡Los preocuparas tanto! ¡Será muy difícil que papá tenga otra oportunidad de disfrutar sosegadamente otro verano con mamá! ¡Tú lo sabes!

\- Sí, es cierto, pero...

\- Dame ese vaso, lo beberé todo y sin rechistar. Mira.

Kushina pareció tranquilizarse cuando le devolví el vaso vacío y guardé la carta dentro del sobre para meterla debajo de mi almohada.

\- Le tengo mucho cariño a ese pequeño- expliqué, sintiendo que el sueño se adueñaba de mí- Creo que me haría bien verlo, salir de la habitación Este encierro me está volviendo loca, Kushina. Llama al doctor Ishi, tal vez esté de acuerdo conmigo.

Era una suerte que Kushina no hubiese leído la nota de Chouji. Me habría acusado de asustar al niño y de poner ideas en su cabeza. Me creía tan perturbada que habría sido capaz de advertir a los padres del pequeño para que estos conocieran la fuente de sus miedos: la funesta imaginación de Ino Yamanaka.

\- Está bien- escuché que decía Kushina desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación- Haré llamar al médico.

Tuve tan mala suerte que el doctor Ishi se había ausentado de la ciudad dejando en su lugar a su hijo, quien apenas había iniciado la práctica de medicina. Kabuto Ishi, el joven galeno de tez blanca y cabellos grises, decidió después de examinarme que el jarabe que su padre me había recetado no era tan potente como para surtir el efecto deseado y me suministró una dosis titánica de un menjunje de hierbas que me sumió en un delirio narcótico por varios días.

Cuatro días estuve deambulando entre féretros que contenían los cuerpos de los seres que más amaba; llegué incluso a verme a mí misma en uno de ellos y grité hasta agotar mis fuerzas porque sabía que había muerto en estado de pecado. Rezar ya no servía de nada, todo mi arrepentimiento era inútil: estaba condenada a existir separada de Dios.

La Virgen ya no abriría sus brazos para recibirme en la entrada del Cielo. Estaba aislada por toda la eternidad, lejos de las almas bienaventuradas que ascendían hacia la cálida luz que los acogía, y mi infierno era la soledad absoluta, una soledad errante en que yo no era más que bruma. Sin amor, sin compasión, sin poder redimirme ante Dios, no me quedaba nada más que la tierra consagrada del camposanto para descansar mi espíritu abatido, tierra que nunca saciaría mi anhelo de amparo, tierra que no entrañaba más que los vestigios de la bendición efímera que el sacerdote había pronunciado en el nombre de Cristo a favor de otra alma, la bendición no sería mía jamás.

Cuatro días busqué el amor de Dios sin hallarlo. No lo hallaba porque solo había bruma alrededor, porque Él tampoco podía verme. Mi alma estaba maldita. En ese mundo sombrío nada podía colmarme. Añoraba la misericordia de Dios pero el céfiro se había cerrado sobre mí, había quedado relegada a la penumbra por los siglos de los siglos, sedienta de vida eterna, sedienta de piedad, sedienta de perdón. Atrapada en un mundo de sombras sempiternas que se cernían sobre mí con el peso de mil lápidas, mi corazón se convertía en piedra. Ya nada importaba. El dolor se transformaba en odio y el vacío de mi alma en niebla.

Cuando desperté, las campanas de la iglesia sonaban. El cielo se había vestido de coral y las hojas de los árboles se movían con suavidad, rozando las nubes que se deshacían al pasar. Kushina estaba sentada al pie de la ventana, leyendo.

\- Quiero ir a la iglesia- balbucí. Dios me estaba dejando vivir para que pudiera morir en gracia- Voy a ir. No me importa si les escribes a mis padres o no. Tengo que hacerlo.

Kushina alzó los ojos hacia mí y dejo caer el libro al piso. Se le veía agotada, era evidente que no había dormido en varios días.

\- ¡Ino!- lloró- ¡Creí que el doctor Kabuto la había matado con sus pócimas! Ha estado delirando por días, decía cosas espantosas ¡Por un momento pensé que Dios me estaba castigando por ocultar la verdad! ¡Pensé que no despertaría!

Traté de incorporarme y al ver mi rostro reflejado en el espejo del tocador lancé un grito.

\- ¡Kushina! ¿Qué hicieron esos hombres conmigo? ¡Mírame! ¡Se diría que he muerto!

Ella sonrió y se aproximó a mi lecho de enferma, secándose los ojos encharcados:

\- Ya escribí a sus padres, mi niña, pronto estarán a su lado ¿Tiene apetito? ¡Voy a traerle algo de beber! ¿Qué tal un vaso de leche con galletas de mantequilla? ¿Cómo se siente? ¡Ah, la fiebre ha bajado! ¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Mi Ino! ¡Por fin!

Kushina me estrujaba en sus brazos rechonchos como cuando era pequeña y no paraba de alabar la misericordia divina.

\- Kushina, escúchame- pedí- hablo enserio. Necesito que me acompañes a la iglesia y tiene que ser ahora. Ayúdame a vestirme, por favor.

\- Pero Ino, usted no está en condiciones de levantarse ¡Haremos llamar al cura!

\- Has debido hacerlo antes. Si no salgo de este cuarto ahora, moriré- sentencié- Ya no llueve, no me obligues a arrastrarme hasta la iglesia vistiendo solo mi bata. Entiende, por Dios, entiende que si he de morir, tengo que hacerlo en paz con Él.

\- ¡No lo diga! ¡No ahora que acaba de despertar!

\- Con mayor razón lo digo, Kushina. Quiero entrar a la iglesia antes de morir. Ten compasión ¿Podrías perdonártelo, acaso, si pasara? ¿Me negarías mi última voluntad?

\- Está bien- dijo, apartando su mirada acuosa- le diré a Zetsu que prepare el coche y subiré para ayudarla a vestirse.

Mi buena Kushina no me habría negado una petición tan seria en ese momento. En cuanto salió de la habitación, palpé la nota de Chouji que aún estaba debajo de mi almohada y extraje el crucifijo del sobre.

Temblorosa, lo sostuve en mi mano unos instantes y lo até alrededor de mi cuello: iría a casa de los Akimichi después de confesar mis pecados; tenía que encontrar una manera de entregárselo al niño. Apoyé los pies en el suelo y me obligué a incorporarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí que iba a caer, pero nada iba a impedir que realizara un verdadero acto de contrición aquella tarde. Caminé hasta el tocador y, tras instalarme frente al espejo, apreté los labios para sentirlos.

Parecía que acabara de salir de la tumba: tenía ojeras gruesas, profundas y negras que abarcaban la totalidad del contorno de mis ojos. Mi tez lucía amarillenta y húmeda. Mis mejillas estaban hundidas, mis labios secos y agrietados y mis ojos vidriosos. Si antes había sido delgada, ahora estaba en los huesos: mis clavículas, hombros, frente y pómulos sobresalían. Estaba hecha un espanto. No entendía cómo no había matado a Kushina del susto al abrir los ojos.

Ella me llevó un platón de cerámica con agua y una esponjita para que me lavara. Aun así, los estragos que la enfermedad había dejado en mi apariencia no podrían haber desaparecido con el agua: no tenía sentido que tratase de disfrazar mi fealdad. Mi amable guardiana quiso peinarme un poco pero solo logró que su bonita creación resaltara aún más el aspecto marchito de mi rostro y tuve que pedirle que parara. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir un vestido estuve tentada de envolverme en las sabanas de mi cama, no para ahuyentar a los niños del vecindario sino por seguir un instinto de humilde honestidad. Al fin colgué de mis hombros un vestido de raso negro que antaño había sido ajustado, y me puse un sombrero negro de ala ancha.

Zetsu me ayudó a subir al coche procurando no mirarme a la cara, era obvio que no quería que alguna expresión de horror lo delatara. No me molesté en cerrar las cortinas del compartimiento: no me escondería de las miradas de los vecinos como alimaña. Al fin y al cabo, mi apariencia solo me atañía a mí y pensé que, si a mí no me molestaba, tampoco tenía por qué perturbar a los demás.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, la misa había terminado. El padre Zōsui se mostró encantado de confesarme y, ora porque logré hacer una confesión sincera de mis pecados, ora porque el cura sintió lastima de mi al verme tan cruelmente deteriorada, obtuve la anhelada absolución. Me sentí en la gloria cuando el padre Zōsui abrió el sagrario y obtuve de su mano el cuerpo de Cristo. No podía creer que la delgada hostia estuviera disolviéndose bajo mi paladar. Recé con toda mi alma para que Dios se apiadara de mí y se hiciese uno conmigo, y antes de salir de la capilla me arrodillé ante la estatua de la Virgen santa para pedirle que jamás me abandonase. Lloré calladamente frente a la madre del Señor hasta que el cura anunció que tenía que cerrar la iglesia. Kushina y Zetsu me esperaban en el atrio y no dijeron nada acerca de mi tardanza cuando salí de la capilla con ayuda del padre Zōsui.

\- Quiero ver a Chouji Akimichi- anuncié, cuando estuve instalada en el coche.

\- Es tarde, Ino, no está en el parque- dijo Kushina con ademán condescendiente.

\- No- dije, intentando sonreír, aunque mis labios no cedían y los músculos de mis mejillas escurrían- Quiero ir a su casa.

\- No creo que sea prudente, debe estar durmiendo ya- objetó Kushina.

\- Quiero intentarlo- dije.

\- Es posible que los señores Akimichi se molesten si usted se presenta en su casa sin previo aviso.

\- Pueden negarse a recibirme si así lo desean. Quiero ir de todas formas.

\- Ino, me duele decírselo pero creo que será mejor que espere un par de días a recuperarse un poco- balbuceó ella.

\- He esperado lo suficiente, Kushina. Si temes que los Akimichi se aspavienten con mi aspecto, puedes estar tranquila: ya me vi en el espejo y no me ofenderán.

Kushina suspiró, preocupada.

\- No es eso, niña, es que... Ay Dios, perdóname si estoy cometiendo un error. Chouji Akimichi está gravemente enfermo.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Con mayor razón debo verlo de inmediato! ¡Zetsu! ¡Llévame a la casa de los Akimichi ahora mismo! ¡No pierdas un segundo!

Él miró a Kushina a través de la ventana que comunicaba el compartimiento con el asiento del cochero como para que ella lo autorizara a actuar.

\- ¡Zetsu!- exclamé- ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo quien decide...!- iba a terminar la frase, pero me interrumpí: nunca le había hablado a Zetsu como había estado a punto de hacerlo. Tragué en seco y me aclaré la garganta- Por favor, Zetsu, te lo suplico, no esperes más. Es de suma importancia para mí. Hazme caso, llévame a casa de Chouji Akimichi. Sé que necesita verme para ponerse bien.

Me pareció que Zetsu ahogaba una exclamación de discrepancia al respecto de la última de mis afirmaciones y que bajaba la mirada a tiempo para no echarse a reír o llorar.

\- Zetsu.

\- Como usted diga, señorita.

El señor Akimichi me guio hasta la habitación en donde su mujer estaba postrada al pie de la cama del niño. La madre de Chouji estaba demasiado alterada a causa de la enfermedad del pequeño como para reparar en mi aspecto.

\- Cada noche está más delicado- explicó el señor Akimichi en voz baja-No sabemos que le ocurre, el doctor no comprende a dónde va a parar toda la sangre que desaparece ¡Mírelo! ¡Parece que estuviera muerto! Hace solo cuatro días estaba bien y ahora lo perdemos, señorita Yamanaka, lo perdemos.

\- Ino- dijo Pakura, la madre de Chouji, en un susurro. Apenas si podía sostener la cabeza en alto- Qué amable de su parte haber venido durante su convalecencia.

Estreché los dedos fríos de la señora Akimichi y me acurruqué a su lado para ver al niño.

\- Pakura, yo... quiero tanto a Chouji- mascullé, con la voz entrecortada- Vine en cuanto supe que estaba enfermo, el niño más dulce que he conocido.

No pode evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro: Chouji estaba al borde de la muerte. Tal vez fuese, incluso, demasiado tarde para poner el crucifijo alrededor de su cuello. No tenía color en la piel, todas las venas se apreciaban por debajo de la fina capa de pellejo que las recubría. El cuerpo estaba casi reducido a nada: la prominente caja torácica ascendía y descendía con dificultad al ritmo de la respiración tortuosa.

Un silbido escapaba de su boca, como emitido por un violín resquebrajado que fuera tocado por última vez. Aun si sus ojos permanecían cerrados, las cuencas que los albergaban se habían ensanchado de tal forma que abarcaban un tercio de la superficie de su rostro, más ahuecado que el mío como consecuencia de la veloz pérdida de sangre.

\- He venido a hacerle un regalo a mi niño querido- dije, haciendo acopio de valor. Sabía que de mi proceder dependía que Chouji viviera un día más, y el peso del miedo que se asentaba sobre mí era tan grande que me sentía desfallecer- Es un pequeño tesoro personal. Chouji lo había admirado en el parque y creo que lo reconfortaría saber, de algún modo, que pienso en él.

\- ¡Chouji la adora a usted!- sollozó la madre- La echó muchísimo de menos la semana pasada y ha repetido su nombre varias veces hoy ¡Estoy segura de que puede sentir su presencia en la habitación!

\- Entonces no le importa que ate este presente alrededor de su cuello ¿verdad?- lloré, enseñándoles el crucifijo a los padres del niño.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió la madre, abrazándome- ¡Qué gesto más dulce, mi niña! ¡Ay, mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo amado!

Todos llorábamos frente al lecho de muerte del pequeño. La posibilidad de que no volviera a abrir sus ojos era demasiado dolorosa.

\- Gracias, Ino- dijo el señor Akimichi con un gesto de tierna compunción- A nosotros no se nos habría ocurrido.

Bajé la mirada, rogándole a Dios para no estar acrecentando inútilmente el sufrimiento de aquellos bondadosos padres.

\- ¿Puedo?- pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

El señor Akimichi asintió con gravedad, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Me incliné sobre la convaleciente criatura y, dejando que el crucifijo descansara sobre su pecho excavado, até la cinta de seda alrededor de su garganta, allí, plasmadas sobre la piel templada, estaban las insidiosas marcas de Sai Āto. Ahogué un gemido de ira y lloré.

\- Les suplico que no se lo quiten- dije, arrodillada junto a Pakura- Creo que puede salvarle la vida.

\- Le juro que ese crucifijo irá con mi hijo a dónde quiera que él vaya- balbució en señor Akimichi.

Me costó separarme del niño. Un momento entreabrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron en esa fosa descolorida que solo conocen los amigos que comparten un secreto mortal. Si me fui de su lado fue solo porque no podía dejar de hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para impedir que fuéramos testigos de la inminencia de su muerte.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Fue fácil burlar la vigilancia de Kushina. Era la primera noche que ella podía dormir en casi una semana y estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera escuchó que me tambaleaba hacia la puerta de la habitación en la oscuridad. Estaba lloviendo de nuevo y mi marcha se fundió con el redoble de los pesados goterones sobre los adoquines. En otras circunstancias las fuerzas no me habrían bastado para alcanzar los escalones exteriores de la casa y, sin embargo, el brío de la tormenta avivaba el espíritu de mi determinación.

Varios rayos cayeron muy cerca de mí conforme avanzaba hacia la propiedad de Sai, pero no les temía sino que más bien me infundían una cualidad eléctrica que me sostenía, permitiéndome caminar erguida sobre los charcos. Tardé pocos minutos en llegar. El dragón, la insignia de mi odiado y amado Sai, daba la impresión de escupir fuego hacia mí. Habría jurado que se movía sobre el atrio, clavando las garras en el arco que le servía de soporte, los ojos rojos brillantes de cólera.

\- ¡Sai! ¡Sal de tu escondite, maldito cobarde!- grité, sintiendo que me desgajaba por dentro.

El viento soplaba, haciendo que mi voz se perdiera en su ulular.

\- ¡Sai Āto! ¿Cómo es que el príncipe de las tinieblas no se atreve a enfrentarse a los restos de su presa? ¡Tirano de sepulcros profanados! ¡Hazle frente a la víctima que reclama más dolor! ¡Mátame, Sai! ¿A quién le temes? ¿A Dios? ¿Al demonio? ¡Ambos te abandonaron! ¡Reinas sobre tus muertos en soledad!

Un rayo sacudió la tierra sobre la que se erguía la casa, extendiendo su rugido por toda la cuadra e iluminado el perímetro de la propiedad. Me tomó un segundo percatarme de que Sai estaba detrás de la reja, frente a mí, empapado y mirándome con un odio del que sólo Satanás habría sido capaz. Sus ropas se confundían con la oscura fachada de piedra que estaba tras él y su cuerpo inmóvil revelaba, por virtud de no inmutarse, aún más ira. Con los puños crispados y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, era una visión tan bella y aterradora que bien podría haber sido la estatua de su propio mausoleo.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas, Sai? ¡Ya me arrastraste a tu mundo de miseria! ¿Qué más te da? ¡Te entrego mi vida a cambio de la de él, lo más preciado que tengo te lo ofrendo aquí mismo: mi cuerpo para tu legión de vasallos! ¿No es la inmolación lo que los dioses como tú codician? ¡He aquí mi sacrificio!

La reja se abrió entonces y una corriente de aire me empujó hasta el jardín donde Sai se hallaba, cerrándose con ruido estridente a mis espaldas mientras la puerta principal de la casa del dragón se abría sola.

\- ¡Entre!- gritó Sai.

\- ¡No!- grité por encima del fragor de la tempestad.

Él se apoderó de mis muñecas y tiró de mis cabellos con violencia en un solo movimiento, obligándome a mirarlo. Su rostro iracundo estaba a un palmo del mío: el negro terciopelo de sus cejas horizontales goteaba sobre los pómulos ya mojados, los ojos centelleaban como oscuridad infernal, las aletas de la nariz aspiraban con avidez, la boca, altiva y sedienta, permanecía cerrada. Solo el lado izquierdo de su rostro parecía tensarse a la altura de la sien, indicando la magnitud de la ferocidad contenida.

\- No me agradan los vasallos- rugió entre dientes, sin aliviar la presión del control físico que ejercía sobre mí.

\- Disfruta con su dolor- dije.

\- No voy a negarlo- replicó, endureciéndose su mirada- pero prefiero la guerra.

\- Entremos- accedí, temblando y entrecerrando los ojos.

Sai me arrastró dentro de la casa y la ventisca aulló detrás de nosotros, azotando la puerta. Él me soltó, lanzándome hacia un rincón de la estancia. Tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba chorreando agua sobre la alfombra y sentía que mi corazón iba a saltar de en medio del pecho.

\- Yo sé lo que sé- balbucí- No comprendo la totalidad de la situación, pero estoy consciente de lo que nos ha hecho a mí y a Chouji Akimichi. No podría pelear contra usted.

Él soltó una carcajada siniestra.

\- ¿Usted? ¿Quién ha hablado de pelear con usted?- preguntó su voz desde el otro lado de la habitación- ¡Se sobreestima a unos niveles francamente ridículos! ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que yo podría considerarla mi adversaria?

Preferí guardar silencio. Ignoraba si planeaba acecharme en la oscuridad para atacarme de modo subrepticio, cono aquella noche en el callejón.

\- Déjeme hacer a mí las preguntas, señorita Yamanaka ¿Por qué viene hasta mi casa a provocarme de forma deliberada cuando es tan obvio que me teme?

\- Tengo la esperanza de que acepte tomar mi vida en vez de la del niño- respondí con dificultad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Un fin altruista, por supuesto! Debí imaginarlo. Le advierto que mi paciencia es muy limitada con quienes carecen del valor suficiente para hablar con la verdad ¿No es lo mínimo que se puede pedir de un cristiano? Ya sabe, señorita Yamanaka, que el demonio es el padre de la mentira, así que no me diga que viene de parte de Dios al tanto que baraja las cartas del diablo.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere- dije, creyendo hablar con sinceridad.

\- No quiere entender porque no hay honestidad en su alma. No sería tan despreciable si fuese consciente de sus propias carencias, pero se cree buena e insiste en hacérselo creer a los demás.

\- ¡Yo no me creo buena!- exclamé- ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Me creo bastante mala como para estar en desgracia con Dios cada segundo del día!

\- Supongo que se siente orgullosa de ello.

\- Ya no- murmuré.

\- Su problema, señorita Yamanaka, no es que sea buena, o mala, o una patética mezcla de ambas. Lo que la hace tan insulsa, tan inapetente a pesar de la sed que, hipotéticamente hablando, pudiera embargarme, es que sea capaz de mentirse a sí misma a tales extremos ¿Sinceramente pensó que caminaba en medio de la tormenta movida por su amor por otro ser? ¿Creyó que estaba ofreciéndole su vida a un déspota para salvar la de una criatura inocente?

Los carbones de la chimenea brillaron y me permitieron entrever la silueta de Sai, que los azuzaba con un espetón.

\- Así es- afirmé.

\- ¿Quiere decirme que ha logrado vendarse los ojos con tal obstinación que desconoce por completo el sentimiento que la trajo hasta aquí?

Conque eso era: Sai era tan cruel que quería escucharme decir que lo amaba antes de matarme.

\- No me es ajeno ese sentimiento- dije- pero si la vida de ese niño no estuviera en juego no habría venido a buscarlo jamás.

\- ¿De qué sentimiento habla, señorita Yamanaka?- preguntó, fingiendo ignorar la respuesta.

Unas llamitas ardieron en la chimenea, iluminando su delgada figura. Sai permanecía muy serio, esperando.

\- Amor- mascullé.

Un trueno resonó, opacando mis palabras.

\- Ino- dijo él- Me perturba no saber a quién desea engañar con más ahínco, si a usted misma o a mí. Sería más digno que mintiese a propósito, pero ni siquiera sabe que miente ¡Su caso es deplorable! ¿Qué tan poco puede un ser humano conocerse a sí mismo?

\- Si tan bien me conoce, señor Āto ¿por qué no me revela el nombre del sentimiento que me trajo hasta aquí?

\- Por supuesto. Libre de mí permitir que usted se haga aun cuando sea un superficial examen de conciencia. No quiero ser yo quien mancille tan perfecto estado de desconocimiento del propio ser.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí, mirándome con sorna.

\- El nombre de ese sentimiento es deseo. En su caso, el más envilecido de todos- dijo- Intenta revestirlo con el manto del altruismo, disfrazándolo de caridad o amor. Y usted, Ino, créame, es incapaz de amar.

\- No sabe nada de mí.

Sai rio:

\- Se equivoca. Una simple observación de sus actos y respuestas bastan para que yo sepa mucho acerca de usted. Podría ayudarla pero, por suerte para mí y por desgracia para usted, no soy precisamente dadivoso.

\- ¡No quiero morir!- lloré- Tampoco quiero una vida de angustia y miedo. Prefiero morir rápidamente que de manera continua y, desde mi perspectiva, usted ya me condenó a muerte.

\- Y, sin embargo, aún vive. Extraño ¿no es así?

\- Mucho, si no fuera obvio que su crueldad rebasa su inteligencia. Si me ha dejado vivir, ha sido para torturarme, señor Sai.

\- Le agradezco los amables cumplidos, Ino. Puedo decir, a mi vez, que usted no es perfectamente estúpida.

\- Y yo puedo asegurarle que, aún si he creído amarlo, también he sentido que lo odio.

\- ¿Podría ser de otra forma? ¡Está encaprichada conmigo!

No me molesté en contradecirlo.

\- Usted empezó- dije.

Sai guardó silencio y yo suspiré, mirando al suelo. No podía pensar. Sólo sabía que Sai me llevaba mucha ventaja. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué deseaba; tal vez sólo quería que Sai llenara el vacío de mi vida o acabara con él.

\- Tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho- declaré- Soy egoísta, siempre lo he sido. He procurado hacerme creer a mí misma tanto en las cuestiones más importantes como en las más triviales que soy generosa cuando únicamente actúo en beneficio propio. Me gusta sentir que otros son felices gracias a mí.  
No dejo de tener en cuenta cada cosa buena que hago y solo alguien muy malo puede llegar a tales extremos. No tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera mi ser: es vacuo- dije, con la esperanza de que perdiera el interés en mi sangre- Comprendo que no represente para usted ninguna satisfacción tomar una vida que carece de vida.  
Supongo- continué- que vine aquí movida por el deseo de verlo. Imagino también que una parte de mí ha sabido que la vida de Chouji Akimichi más valiosa que la mía y que, guiada por algún sentido práctico decidí que tendría más sentido que muriese yo. Tal vez pensé que la única forma de acercarme a usted sería muriendo. Después de todo, no hay nada más personal que la muerte.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Sai, frunciendo el entrecejo.

No sabía en qué punto exactamente estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero no importaba. Asumí que en todos.

\- ¿Por qué Chouji?- pregunté, temerosa- ¿No puede elegir víctimas menos inocentes?

\- Ya es incómodo que intervenga en mis asuntos como para que yo me sienta obligado a justificarme ante usted. Soy cruel ¿recuerda?

\- No puedo creer que sea tan ruin- dije.

\- Lo que no quiere creer es que usted misma sea capaz de aspirar a caer en las garras de alguien tan perverso como yo.

\- Es difícil pensar que lo que me hace querer ir a usted sea la oscuridad de su alma.

\- ¿Me desearía de la misma forma si mi naturaleza fuera bondadosa? Vamos, no se engañe. La moralidad de mis actos no altera en lo absoluto mi naturaleza. Si me dedicara a hacer obras de caridad, ello no cambiaría el hecho de que soy, y seguiré siendo, verdaderamente malvado.

\- Al menos no es hipócrita- murmuré.

Sai se cruzó de brazos.

\- Curiosa observación- dijo- No trate de buscar cualidades morales en mí, Ino, porque no va a hallarlas.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Chouji Akimichi viva?- pregunté.

\- Eso le daría sentido a su existencia ¿no es así? Sería algo así como obtener un papel secundario en la gran obra de la vida del pequeño. No, señorita Yamanaka, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer para que el niño viva. Que eso suceda depende únicamente de uno.

\- Usted- dije.

Sai rio.

\- ¿Yo? Yo puedo arrebatarle la vida, no dársela.

\- Ah- dije, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Sai removió los leños.

\- Usted quiere destruirse, señorita Yamanaka, pero le hace falta el coraje para hacerlo, así que pretende que yo realice el trabajo por usted, cosa que le resultaría muy conveniente, por supuesto: no solo no tendría ninguna culpa sino que sería una mártir. El martirio es el medio por el cual el cobarde deja la impresión de ser valiente ¡Demonios, cuánto detesto a los mártires!

\- Y ellos lo detestan a usted.

Sai me miró con expresión divertida.

\- No es tan desagradable cuando no se empeña en convencerse de que es otra persona- dijo.

\- A propósito de eso: si me encuentra tan insufrible ¿por qué yo?

\- Las personas suelen ser ellas mismas cuando duermen, también cuando sienten miedo. En ambas situaciones, la persona está a merced de sus instintos y de los míos- sonrió con crueldad- Si no encuentro lo que deseo, siempre puedo contentarme con algo más.

\- ¡Así que he sido algo así como un tentempié!

\- Ino, por favor, aún no he cenado.

Me pegué a la pared y Sai esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

\- Se ve extrañamente bella así, enfermiza y aterrada como está. Casi me hace querer sofocarla- dijo, y se situó frente a mí.

Temblé recordando el dolor del primer ataque.

\- Ya no se siente tan estoica ¿verdad?- preguntó, acercándose aún más.

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo lo posible por controlar los espasmos de mis músculos.

\- Se ha puesto tan deliciosamente flacuchenta. Un ataque más y morirá ¿Quiere morir, Ino?

\- No. Por favor, no-balbucí.

\- ¿En vez de Chouji Akimichi?

\- Solo Dios puede salvarlo.

Sai profirió una risotada y me estrujó contra la pared.

\- Al igual que a usted- murmuró.

No pude contenerme. Estaba demasiado cerca, era hermoso y sombrío. Lo besé con una terrible mezcla de miedo y vehemencia, el primero dándole paso a la segunda rápidamente, tan alucinante era descubrir que Sai reaccionaba no solo como agresor sino como ser humano. Clavó sus dedos en los huesos de mis hombros y sentí sus colmillos, ahora afiliados, contra mis labios.

Segundos después me derribó, desgarrando el cuello de mi vestido con violencia y raspándome las clavículas. La brusquedad de sus movimientos no importaba, mi único temor era que se transformara en bruma y desapareciera de repente. Sai olía a lluvia y a tierra, a brea y hojas secas, a la humedad del verano que eleva consigo el aroma de las raíces de los árboles, y su sabor, el de algún licor amargo con un dejo metálico, enardecía la cualidad salvaje de su beso.

Me oprimía contra el mullido piso de la alfombra haciendo que mis huesos crujieran bajo los suyos como la última vez que lo había visto en sueños, robándome el aire y sumergiéndome en la embriaguez de su maldad. Sin embargo, Sai estaba disfrutando el primer beso de mi vida tanto como yo, o al menos así lo parecía.

No imaginaba que existieran sensaciones tan contradictorias como las que estaba experimentando dentro de la casa del dragón, ese infierno personal de Sai. Cuando clavó sus dientes en mi carne no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarme a él con más fuerza y me sentí desvanecer pocos segundos después sin sentir dolor. Debería haber sabido que no había nada fortuito en su proceder.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kushina dormía profundamente aún, convencida de que la abultada colcha de mi cama era el cuerpo de la enferma que velaba. La escuché respirar, se dio la vuelta sobre el diván y dejó escapar un gruñido de cansancio. Afuera llovía, tronaba y relampagueaba. La tormenta no había amainado. Creo haberme puesto el camisón yo misma, aunque cada movimiento que realizaba parecía obedecer una orden de Sai Āto y ya no podía distinguir entre sus designios y mi voluntad.

Me metí entre las sábanas, la habitación llena de bruma, y cerré mis desgastados párpados (si es que no estaban cerrados ya) para meterme en ese mundo de penumbras que era su mundo, el de la añoranza eterna.

Sabía bien lo que había ocurrido y, aun así, parecía una pesadilla difusa y entrecortada. De no haber sido por las hendiduras de los colmillos de Sai en mi cuello y el extraño sabor en mi boca, habría hecho el intento de obligarme a creer que los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran falsos. Con la luz del día, lo que hacía varias horas había percibido como maravilloso se había tornado confuso y tenebroso.

Lloré un rato entre las sábanas, procurando que Kushina no me viera o escuchara. No sabía qué estaba más enfermo, si mi cuerpo débil o mi corazón atormentado. Me sentía muy extraña, mucho más que después del primer ataque ¿Por qué había besado a Sai? ¿Cómo olvidar que había intentado matarme? No solo lo había besado ¡lo había alimentado a voluntad! ¿Había perdido la razón?

Me sentí abandonada por Dios e impotente ante el tiempo, que hubiera querido devolver con todas mis fuerzas. Me embargaban unas náuseas espantosas e hice un enorme esfuerzo por calmar los espasmos que estaba sintiendo. Sai me odiaba y solo era capaz de dañarme. Había llegado a la ciudad como una maldición para acabar conmigo ¿Lo amaba? ¿O, como había dicho él, lo deseaba? ¡Tenía que odiarlo! ¿Cómo podían sentimientos tan discordantes habitar el mismo corazón?

Maldije a Sai por lo bajo una decena de veces, apretando los puños y dientes, queriendo dar golpes a los cojines pero guardándome de hacerlo al prever el incremento de mi ira ante un desahogo tan insignificante. Sai me había quitado la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y haberle ofrendado mi sangre lo empeoraba todo. Si Sai me hubiese forzado a alimentarlo como antaño, al menos habría podido consolarme con fantasías de justicia divina o algún tipo de resarcimiento.

No era el caso. Aun así, el odio que Sai despertaba en mí aquella mañana era tan intenso que en parte me reconciliaba con mi propio error: haber perdido la batalla me permitía apreciar, precisamente, la ingenuidad de los pensamientos que me habían llevado a él. Sai Āto era un demonio que movía las piezas con maestría, tanta que aparentaba estar casi libre de culpa, pero ello no impedía que yo pudiera discernir la deplorable cobardía de su proceder. Lo que él llamaba ausencia de moralidad no era más que su forma personal de absolución.

Me pregunté si tendría algún sentido de la responsabilidad y supe que, donde no hay repercusiones, no suele haber arrepentimiento, aún menos en un corazón árido como el suyo. Pensé que Dios no me compensaría y que, si de mis oraciones dependía, no habría enmiendas ¿Quién era yo para pelear contra Lucifer? ¿Me asistiría algún santo a mí, a una simple mortal que no podía retractarse de su propio deseo ni de aquel de destruir la fuente del deseo mismo?

Kushina había salido de la estancia. Dejé escapar un hondo gemido de desesperación y mis lágrimas corrieron con libertad ¿Qué sería de nosotros a merced de un monstruo como Sai?

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: Adagio: El odio

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: Adagio: El odio.**

Mis padres habían regresado. A pesar de estar sumamente mareada, noté que mi padre palidecía en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre mí. Corrió a mi lado y, estrechándome la mano con dedos temblorosos y fríos, murmuró:

\- Si Dios no quiso llamarte a su lado mientras estábamos ausentes, no lo hará ahora que estamos a tu lado, hija.

Le sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras mamá me acariciaba la cabeza. Parecía haber enmudecido hasta que masculló algo como que nunca volvería a viajar. Pensé que tal vez ellos necesitaban más de las pócimas calmantes del doctor Kabuto que yo, pero me quedé dormida sintiéndome segura aun si sabía que no lo estaba. Los días que siguieron no me permitieron hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir y comer. Mamá y Kushina se turnaban para estar en mi habitación y, para mi sorpresa, comencé a recuperarme.

Pensaba que Sai se había robado toda mi frescura con el último ataque pero, al cabo de dos semanas, no estaba ya muy lejos de ser bonita de nuevo. Los demás no habían notado las mordeduras y tampoco habían mencionado el cambio de expresión de mis ojos. Parecían estar llenos de fuego que yo atribuía a una especie de contagio del furor infernal del alma de Sai. A eso, o a mi odio por él. Solo cuando me daban la espalda me atrevía a tomar mi espejo de mano y dirigirle una mirada asesina, como si con ello pudiera alcanzar algún pedazo de mi enemigo, como si con ello pudiera herirlo un poco. Maldito, mil veces maldito. Sai Āto. Una mañana soleada escuché unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

\- Adelante- dije.

La figura que apareció ante mis ojos me obligó a sentarme sobre el lecho.

\- ¡Chouji!- exclamé, abriéndole los brazos- ¡Pequeño mío!

Estaba radiante de salud y de contento. Corrió hasta mí y, poniendo la cabeza contra mi pecho, solo dijo:

\- Ino.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, varios minutos. Acaricié su cabeza castaña, sintiendo algo muy parecido a la adoración. Quizá lo quería más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Al fin Chouji elevó sus ojos brillantes hacia mí y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció más pronto de lo esperado y una oleada de preocupación modificó sus facciones. Quise desviar la mirada pero era demasiado tarde. El niño lo había visto y ahora fruncía el ceño. Me entristecí. Chouji me tomó de la mano.

\- Cambiaste- dijo, tuteándome por primera vez- Ahora...

Esperé a que terminara su frase pero no lo hizo. Eso me puso nerviosa. Aun así, Chouji no soltaba mi mano ni apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

\- ¿Sí?- me atreví a preguntar, exhalando con dificultad.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, esta vez a de una forma que se me antojó algo maliciosa.

\- Ahora eres peligrosa.

Quise llorar ¿Me habría convertido en vampiro?

\- Chouji- chillé en voz baja- ¡Yo jamás te haría daño!

\- No, Ino- dijo él, soltando mi mano y dándose la vuelta. Lo vi tomar aire y tensar los brazos- No eres peligrosa para mí sino para él.

Me tomó un instante procesar sus palabras ¿Peligrosa para quién? Él prosiguió, aún sin volverse:

\- Peligroso para el vampirrio.

Lo tomé por el hombro y lo giré nuevamente hacia mí. Parecía saber algo que yo no. Estaba serio pero sus ojos sonreían por sus labios.

\- ¿Qué dices?- tartamudeé.

\- Eso no quiere decir que tú no estés en peligro, claro- dijo, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Hablaba como un adulto- Pero él también lo está.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- me atreví a preguntar.

Chouji se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo lo sé. Ahora voy a jugar en el parque- dijo, y de nuevo se transformó en un chiquillo despreocupado- ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

\- Pronto, espero- dije, tratando de sonreír- Chouji ¿llevas tu crucifijo contigo?

\- ¡Siempre!- respondió, contento- Mamá no deja que me lo quite, dice que me salvó la vida. Pero yo sé que fuiste tú.

\- ¿Yo?- pregunté, tragando en seco ¿Sabría acaso que había ido a buscar a Sai? Imposible.

\- Sí. En mi sueño, tú me salvabas. Matabas al vampirrio, clavándole una cruz en el pecho. Una cruz hermosa y brillante como la que me regalaste, pero afilada. Y el _vampirrio_ nunca volvía a molestarme. Nunca regresaba. Ino.

\- ¡Pero, Chouji, yo no he matado al vampiro!- susurré.

\- Ya lo harás- dijo, sonriendo y enseñándome todos los dientes- Debo irme, Ino ¡Te espero pronto!

Después de estamparme un beso en la mejilla, corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella, dejándome a la vez confundida y esperanzada ¿Tendría yo, Ino Yamanaka, las fuerzas para enfrentarme de nuevo con Sai Āto? Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordarlo. No estaba lista para verlo otra vez, aún no. Pero ¿y si mi odio moría lentamente? ¿Perdería entonces mi poder? No, me dije. Mi odio por Sai no moriría jamás. Por los siglos de los siglos.

Mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando a mi habitación como un huracán. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo, entre riendo y gritando- ¡Has recibido un regalo!

Sostenía en brazos una gran caja tapizada de seda verde, adornada con flores y cintos blancos.

\- ¿Es acaso el día de mi santo?- repliqué, preguntándome si habría perdido la noción del tiempo, pero aún no era diciembre.

\- ¡Vamos, tesoro, ábrela!- dijo, depositando la caja a mi lado y sentándose a su vez sobre la cama.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?- pregunté, extrañada de verla así. Mi madre era una persona muy alegre pero no solía entusiasmarse tanto con asuntos triviales, menos con un simple regalo.

\- ¡Ay, solo ábrelo!

Supuse que mi tía me había enviado un bonito presente con motivo de mi recuperación y, enternecida, deshice la cinta que sujetaba la tapa. Mi madre se asomó primero que yo e hizo ademán de alcanzar el contenido de la caja pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo y me dirigió una mirada culpable.

¿Qué le ocurría a mamá? Miré en el interior de la caja y atisbé una hermosa tela carmesí. Era suavísima al tacto, tanto más que mis mejores vestidos, y mamá solo elegía telas de óptima calidad. Intrigada, sustraje lo que parecía ser el más esplendido traje de baile. Mamá me arrebató la prenda de las manos y se puso de pie, extendiéndola cuan larga era. No me había equivocado: era un vestido más precioso, tan bello que mamá estaba más deslumbrada que yo.

\- No puede ser- susurró.

\- Sí, es realmente hermoso ¡Qué dulce es mi tía Hana!

Mi madre me miró de soslayo y sonrió, poniendo el vestido sobre mi regazo.

\- ¿Hana? Ay, tesoro ¿qué tal si lees la nota?

\- ¿Qué nota?

\- La que está en el fondo de la caja, por supuesto.

Mamá no se había equivocado. Tomé el sobre en mis manos pero, antes de abrirlo, pregunté:

\- ¿Cómo supiste que había una nota bajo el vestido? ¡Ah! El regalo es de parte de papá ¿verdad?

\- No, querida, no es de parte de tu padre. Vi la nota hace unos segundos, cuando sacaste el vestido.

Todo eso era muy raro. Mi madre no solía prestar tanta atención a los detalles ocultos.

\- Madre, ¿qué te traes entre manos? ¿Quién envió este regalo?

\- Lo trajo Yamato, el primo de Zetsu- dijo por toda explicación, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Entonces mi rostro también comenzó a teñirse del color del vestido.

\- ¿El cochero de...?

Mi madre asintió. Yo me estremecí.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje a solas para que puedas leer la nota con tranquilidad?- preguntó con obvias intenciones de quedarse.

\- Por favor- tartamudeé- Solo unos minutos.

\- Está bien, pero quiero saberlo todo ¿Dónde te ha visto lord Āto? Sé que vino a tomar el lugar de su padre en algunos negocios, así que tuvo que haber sido él quien envió el regalo. Dime, querida ¿cómo se enamoró de ti?

\- Mamá, por Dios, a duras penas si lo he visto en el parque- mentí- ¿Podrías...?

\- Claro, tesoro, claro que sí. Ahora regreso ¡Qué suceso extraordinario! ¡Mi hija y el futuro barón de Āto!

Sus palabras me hicieron temblar aunque aún hacía calor. Salió de la estancia con esfuerzo y, sin embargo, tarareaba una melodía feliz. Yo, en cambio, estaba indignada. Mi primer impulso fue romper la prenda en jirones y saltar sobre la caja hasta destrozarla. Aun así, me contenté con sujetar la nota en mi mano temblorosa.

¿Por qué me enviaba regalos? Sentí rabia, desconfianza y, por encima de todo, miedo. Nada bueno podía estar sucediendo. Por fin me armé de valor y rompí el sello de Sai Āto, un enmarcadas en el diseño de una escuadra y un compás grabados en cera marrón ¿Sería sangre seca? Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza mientras abría la carta que tuve que detenerme un par de veces. Sai era capaz de dañarme hasta con un pedazo de papel. Su aroma se había esparcido por toda mi habitación ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

" _Apreciada señorita Yamanaka:_

 _He visto la luna cambiar de cara un par de veces y aún no aparece en público ¿Dónde se ha metido? Podría decirse que se esfumó. Espero que no me guarde rencor por el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos la última vez que vino por mi calle, así como también espero que no haya echado en falta los dos vestidos que arruiné sin quiere (su vestido de raso negro y aquel otro, el de muselina blanca). No culparía a un hombre por las inevitables distracciones que una belleza como la suya ha causado en él ¿verdad? Créame, Ino, no suelo tener tan malos modales pero ¿qué puedo hacer cuando ha logrado perturbar mi ecuanimidad sin siquiera proponérselo?_

 _Por favor, acepte mis sinceras disculpas junto con el vestido que le envié. Quizá pueda compensarla por la pérdida de los otros dos ¿Es demasiado pedir que acepte una invitación a cenar en mi casa? Tal vez lo sea, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo. Le ruego considere mi ofrecimiento. Esta sombría calle no es igual sin usted._

 _Estaré aguardando su repuesta. No tarde demasiado, no podré dormir hasta no tener una contestación de su parte. Solo pienso en usted. Hasta he perdido el apetito._

 _Su servidor, Sai Āto_ "

Permanecí inmóvil ¿De veras había leído apreciada? De no haber sido por la conmoción, me habría echado a reír. Sai decía haber enviado el vestido rojo en reposición por el vestido negro que él mismo había desgarrado, y osaba llamar la noche que había pasado en su casa un pequeño encuentro, todo al tiempo que se disculpaba por sus modales.

Comprendí que la carta de Sai era la confesión porfiada de su cruel proceder para conmigo, uno que deseaba sacar a colación solo con el propósito de provocarme. Quizá extrañaba insultarme. Por si fuera poco, me había invitado a alimentarlo. Su descaro no tenía límites ¿Pensaba que podía convencerme de regresar a él con un par de elogios y una fina prenda? Arrugué la carta en mi mano, estrujándola con fuerza.

\- ¿Y bien, tesoro?- dijo mi madre, entrando de nuevo- ¿Cuándo te pondrás el vestido nuevo?

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo disimular mi ira? Pensé que, por el momento, mi mejor opción era continuar con la comedia que había iniciado en casa de mi tía Hana.

\- No lo sé, madre- titubeé, intentado parecer soñadora- Quizá una de estas noches el señor de Āto me invite al teatro.

\- ¡Ay, Ino, ese hombre es tan apuesto!

\- Vaya, si lo es.

\- Es encantador ¿verdad?

\- Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías.

\- ¿No piensas contarme dónde lo conociste?

\- Ya te lo dije, apenas si he hablado con él un par de veces en el parque.

\- ¡Ah, el idilio perfecto! Tú, fina y delicada con tu blanco vestido de verano. Él, espléndido con su traje... ¿negro?

\- Eso creo- dije, fingiendo no recordar cada detalle.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Arrugaste la nota!

\- ¡Ni me había dado cuenta!- balbucí- Fue tal mi sorpresa...

\- Claro, claro que sí, tesoro- dijo mi madre, elevando la mirada- ¡Eres la chica más afortunada de la ciudad!

\- ¡Ay, madre querida! ¡Cómo ha cambiado mi fortuna desde que lo conocí!

\- ¿Lo amas ya?

\- Y de qué forma- repuse, pensando en enterrar en su pecho esa cruz afilada que Chouji había mencionado y que yo también había visto en un sueño no mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Cómo no ibas de prendarte del hijo del barón de Āto? ¡Es casi un cuento de hadas!

\- De hadas, de elfos, de vampiros...- creí que sobresaltaría a mi madre, pero ella estaba perdida en su ensoñación- Parece un cuento, en todo caso.

\- Sí, Ino, un cuento. Imagino que querrás responderle de inmediato.

\- Aún no, Madre. Quiero pensar lo que he de escribirle, tú comprenderás.

\- Es muy sabio de tu parte no apresurarte, aunque tampoco debes tardar demasiado, por supuesto. Después de todo, el hijo del barón de Āto es uno de los solteros más apetecidos de la ciudad.

Mamá debería haber dicho apetentes.

\- No lo pongo en duda. Descuida, recibirá una nota de mi parte muy pronto.

\- Oh, Ino, esto es tan romántico. Creo que voy a encargar vestidos nuevos para ti. El hijo del barón debe verte como la preciosa muchacha que solías ser.

Fruncí el entrecejo y mamá se corrigió:

\- La preciosa muchacha que aún eres, quiero decir.

Si supiera que estaba desmejorada por culpa de Sai, no se mostraría tan contenta.

\- Sé que no luzco como antes, madre ¡Necesito darme un baño! Necesito lavarme, perfumarme, recibir aire fresco. Es por falta de actividad que no me he recuperado ¿Me permitirías reanudar el curso normal de mi vida? Estoy segura de que con un poco de luz y ejercicio recobraría la salud.

\- ¡Bañarte! ¡Perfumarte!- exclamó. Por unos instantes, pensé que me lo prohibiría- ¡De inmediato! ¡Es posible que el hijo del barón desee visitarte!

Mamá salió de la estancia, gritando:

\- ¡Kushina! ¡Haz el favor de preparar el baño de Ino ahora mismo! ¡Con esencia de loto!

Meneé la cabeza de lado a lado. Mamá no cambiaría nunca y yo no habría querido que cambiara, tampoco. Mi madre querida, siempre tan romántica. De no haber sido por Sai quizá yo habría sido igual a ella. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde: mi vida jamás volvería a ser ligera y mucho menos color de rosa.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: El baile de señorita Biwako

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: Scherzo: El baile de la señorita Biwako.**

Hotaru y yo habíamos sido invitadas a un baile el primer día de octubre y nuestras madres estaban fuera de sí: era el baile de inicio de la temporada y lo ofrecía la señorita Biwako. No tuve que indagar mucho para saber si el señor de Āto planeaba asistir, era el centro de todas las conversaciones de la ciudad. Por ello, en cuanto se supo que había aceptado la invitación de la señorita Biwako, todas las madres comenzaron a preparar los atuendos de sus hijas como si fueran a llevarlas al baile de primavera del florecimiento del Sakura. Yo había aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle a mamá que vería a Sai allí y también para escribirle al susodicho.

" _Señor Āto:_

 _Agradezco el regalo que me envió y la inusitada invitación a cenar. Ha logrado compensarme en grande: el vestido que me obsequió es tan amplio que, en efecto, casi hace las veces de dos de los que hoy en día me veo obligada a llevar. Me halaga, señor de Āto, que me crea tan saludable. Sospecho, sin embargo, que no tener las carnes suficientes para llenar el mencionado vestido me impide ser digna comensal de su mesa y con pena de ofenderlo, debo rechazar su gentil oferta. Le suplico que cene sin mí._

 _Siempre fiel a su recuerdo, Ino Yamanaka_ "

Había ido al parque cinco días seguidos después de recibir la caja adornada y me sentía mucho mejor. Estaba segura de haber recuperado casi todo el peso perdido, mis mejillas habían recobrado su tono natural y mis ojos brillaban. Sai, por supuesto, no tenía forma de saberlo pues él dormía de día y yo me había guardado de salir de la casa después de la puesta del Sol. Como temía que Sai pudiese entrar en mi habitación de noche ahora que mamá y Kushina no se turnaban para dormir en ella, había colocado mi estatuilla de la Virgen, ya reparada, al pie de la ventana que cerraba muy bien cada noche.

Había estado esperando el momento oportuno de regresar al taller de Kurama para adquirir un nuevo crucifijo pero este no se había presentado, cada vez que creía que podría ir a ver a Hotaru en la mañana y pedirle a Zetsu que me llevara al distrito del arte, mamá se me unía: no podía resistirse a seguir hablando con mi tía Hana del baile de la señorita Biwako.

Hotaru decía detestarme por haber acaparado la atención de Sai Āto haciéndome merecedora de un regalo de su parte, lo cual le daba un toque de humor a la penosa situación en que me había metido. Era gracioso asegurarle una y mil veces que el amor de Sai era solo suyo al tiempo que rezaba para que mi enemigo no tuviera ningún interés en ella: si yo había sido una víctima tan fácil ¿qué podía decirse de Hotaru?

Puesto que Sai era el heredero de un título nobiliario, difícilmente podía ser suplantado en el corazón de mi prima. De hecho, la fantasía que Sai Āto representaba tanto para las chiquillas de la ciudad como para sus madres era demasiado fastuosa para ser olvidada. No solo era noble, era riquísimo. No solo era rico, era joven y guapo. No solo era guapo, era encantador. Demonios, si tan solo le hubiera faltado una de esas características las mujeres habrían estado más a salvo.

Extrañamente, las otras víctimas de quienes tenía conocimiento eran un hombre pobre y un niño pequeño. El vampiro no había necesitado hacer uso de sus encantos conmigo, al menos al comienzo. Todo parecía indicar que Sai Āto no seguía un patrón específico para escoger su sustento ¿O sí? Me pregunté qué teníamos en común Kurama, Chouji y yo, y concluí que nada, con la excepción de un terrible secreto.

Era lunes y Hotaru me esperaba en su casa para que ensayáramos los peinados que luciríamos en el baile. Íbamos, además, a recoger su vestido en la sastrería y a practicar las lecciones de danza que nos había estado impartiendo señorita Katsuyu, la maestra que había contratado mi tía Hana. Suponía que mamá vendría conmigo pero, para mi sorpresa, dijo estar demasiado fatigada por la cena que había dado la noche anterior y pidió que Zetsu volviera a buscarla antes de la hora de la merienda. Como la ocasión de ir al distrito del arte se me presentaba de forma tan inesperada, planeé pedirle a Zetsu que me llevara allí primero. Corrí a mi alcoba y tomé todo el dinero de mi pequeño cofre. Deseaba comprar varios crucifijos.

Llegamos a la calle de Kurama a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Zetsu me llevó hasta la puerta del taller, tenía instrucciones de no moverse de allí hasta que yo saliera, no pensaba correr riesgos innecesarios. Soplaba una brisa fresca cuando bajé del coche. Aun si estaba algo atemorizada, deseaba hablar con Kurama hacía mucho tiempo. La anciana que había visto la vez anterior no estaba por ningún lado y me sentí un poco más confiada al golpear la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el ruido de unas llaves, a esa hora ya habían levantado la tranca, según pude deducir. Me sorprendió ver a Tamaki cuando la puerta se abrió, parecía una jovencita de mi edad así, con los cabellos recogidos al descuido y el rostro lavado.

\- ¡Usted!- dijo al verme. Estaba más sorprendida que yo.

\- Sí, soy yo- dije, sonriendo- Vine a ver a su hermano de nuevo ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Tamaki entrecerró los ojos:

\- Esta vez vino a la hora indicada- afirmó, y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar- ¡Eh, Kurama! ¡A que no adivinas quién está aquí!

El pesado aroma de opio (que ya conocía tan bien gracias a los bebedizos del doctor Kabuto) era opacado por el de un montón de flores de ajo que obstaculizaba mi paso por el corredor. Pasé de lado con cuidado, tratando de no pisar ninguna de las flores.

Si ver a Tamaki tan fresca me había desconcertado, no sabía con lo que me encontraría en el interior del taller: Kurama estaba inclinado sobre su mesa de trabajo y la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba en pleno rostro.

\- Buenos días- dije, esperando a que levantara la mirada del objeto que estaba moldeando.

\- Señorita Yamanaka- repuso- He estado esperándola.

La viveza de los ojos de Kurama me hizo estremecer. Recordaba un rostro enfermo de expresión perdida cuya tristeza se acentuaba cada vez que el artista intentaba sonreír ¿Cómo había logrado recuperarse así? Casi habría podido considerárselo guapo.

\- ¡Kurama!- no puede dejar de exclamar- Se ve...

\- Tengo algo para usted- me interrumpió, tomando un envoltorio de lienzo amarillento dentro del cual se escondía algo que parecía ser justo lo que yo había ido a comprar- ¿Por qué tardó tanto?

\- Estuve muy enferma- respondí.

\- La ha aquejado una dolencia muy similar a la mía ¿no es así?

Me quede viéndolo. Era cierto. Si algo, mi enfermedad había sido peor que la suya.

\- Kurama ¿Cómo es posible que su enfermedad persistiera tanto tiempo estando su taller lleno, como lo está, de crucifijos?

Kurama miró a su hermana. Tamaki se encogió de hombros. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que Kurama se dedicara a hablar:

\- ¿Sabe que es el beso de la muerte, señorita Yamanaka?

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Me quedé muy quieta, consciente de que palidecía. Después de todo, había besado a Sai.

\- ¡Demonios!- gritó Kurama, descargando un puño contra la mesa. Supe que lo había leído en mis ojos- ¿Usted también?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos ¿También? ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

\- ¿Usted...?- fue todo lo que pude balbucir.

\- Una de ellos me besó- masculló él, haciendo crujir sus nudillos y desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Una? ¿Ellos?- pregunté- ¿Cuántos son?

Kurama volvió a mirarme, esta vez lleno de asombro. Segundos después dejó escapar una risa grave, inspirada por pensamientos compasivos o condescendientes.

\- ¡Ah, Señorita Yamanaka! ¿De veras pensó que solo había un vampiro en esta ciudad?

Creí que iba a desmayarme. Con suma torpeza me acerqué al taburete que estaba al pie de Kurama y me senté como pude, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

\- ¡Kurama, esta chica no sabe nada!- dijo Tamaki, aproximándose a nosotros.

\- Como siempre, los más privilegiados tienen mejor suerte- sentenció él- Habríamos estado a salvo en otro lugar.

\- Se equivoca- dije- Yo estuve a punto de morir y mi pequeño vecino está vivo solo gracias a su crucifijo.

\- ¿Dos víctimas? Señorita Yamanaka ¿tiene idea de cuántas personas han muerto ya en el distrito del arte en el último mes?- Negué con la cabeza. No quería escuchar la respuesta- He contado ya 52 muertos y debe d haber al menos igual número de enfermos e infectados- murmuró Tamaki.

\- ¿Infectados?- pregunté.

\- Como usted y yo, señorita Yamanaka- dijo Kurama

\- Oh, Dios- dije, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

\- Respire profundo- dijo Tamaki- No tengo sales aromáticas aquí.

\- Flores de ajo- dijo Kurama.

\- No, gracias, estoy bien- respondí, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- Las flores de ajo han evitado que entren aquí. También han evitado que salga cuando vienen para llevarme- prosiguió el.

\- ¿Llevarlo? ¿A dónde?- inquirí, aterrada.

\- A donde quiera demonios sea que viven ellos, Ino, no lo sé. Solo sé que me llaman desde fuera, arañan las puertas y gimen tras las rendijas ¿Por qué cree que tengo que fumar opio hasta no reconocer mí entorno cuando cae la noche? Es entonces cuando vienen por mí y siento que las fuerzas me fallan, que necesito ir con ellos. Solo el narcótico me adormece bastante para resistir la tentación. Casi maté a Tamaki en un par de ocasiones cuando ella intentaba detenerme. De no haber descubierto un aliado tan poderoso en el opio, quién sabe qué habría sido de ella y de mí ¿No la llaman a usted? Puedo sentir el opio en su sangre.

\- Cielos, no- dije, tragando en seco- El único vampiro que conozco no ha vuelto a acercarse a mí. Se lo atribuía a la estatuilla de la Virgen que puse junto a mí ventana.

Tamaki y Kurama se miraron.

\- No lo comprendo- dijo ella, al fin- A Kurama no le han servido de nada los crucifijos desde que esa criatura demoníaca lo besó ¿No habrá ajos plantados en su jardín, Ino?

\- Absolutamente no- dije- No hay flores de ajo dentro ni fuera de nuestra casa. Pero estos crucifijos no han sido bendecidos ¿verdad?

\- No- dijo Tamaki- Nosotros no vamos a la iglesia y un cura no vendría aquí por iniciativa propia.

\- ¿El vampiro que la besó es el único que la ha acechado?- preguntó Kurama de repente.

Yo asentí, sonrojándome. Sai no me había besado a mí sino al contrario.

\- Quizá no deseen llevársela aún- dijo Tamaki.

\- O quizá no me consideran digna de ser una de ellos- me atreví a decir, pensando en el obvio desprecio que Sai había demostrado sentir por mí. Bueno, al menos antes de que yo deseara matarlo.

\- ¡Qué Cándida es, señorita Yamanaka! Sí que tienen planes con usted y, de no ser el caso, usted debería tener planes con ellos.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

\- Lo vi en un sueño. Por eso sabía que se presentaría aquí de nuevo- prosiguió él, palpando el envoltorio de lienzo que yo ya había olvidado.

\- Kurama.

Temblé un poco antes de atreverme a tomarlo de la mesa.

\- Tiene que matarlo, señorita Yamanaka- dijo Kurama mientras comenzaba a descorrer los pliegues ajados de la tela ¿Era un crucifijo?- Tiene que matar al vampiro que la besó.

\- ¡Es una daga!- exclamé. Era igual a la cruz que había visto en mi sueño, solo que mucho más pequeña. La filosa punta inferior del crucifijo brillaba bajo el estrecho rayo de luz que, para ese entonces ya se había desplazado hasta donde yo estaba.

\- Debe hacerla bendecir- dijo Kurama, siguiendo con la mirada los reflejos verdes que despedía el objeto con que debía matar a Sai Āto.

\- ¿Y usted, Kurama?- pregunté- ¿Matará a quien le dio el beso de la muerte?

\- SÍ puedo encontrarla- dijo por entre los dientes.

\- ¿Lo dejarán en paz los otros?

\- Quizá- respondió él, incorporándose- No sé bien lo que hago, señorita Yamanaka, solo sigo mis sueños.

Me pregunté si yo también debía seguir los sueños de Kurama, o si debía seguir los míos: en ellos, no era yo quien mataba a Sai Āto. Llevé ocho crucifijos conmigo además de la daga. La visita al taller de Kurama había durado casi una hora pero al menos tendría obsequios para darles a mi tía Hana y a Hotaru como excusa por mi tardanza. Había elegido uno pequeño para papá y uno muy elegante para mamá. Los de Kushina y Zetsu eran sobrios. El octavo crucifijo era para Moegi Akimichi, prefería ser precavida después de lo ocurrido con su hermano.

Había pensado en decirles a todos que deseaba que los llevaran como muestra de agradecimiento con Dios por haberme permitido seguir viviendo después de tan complicada enfermedad. Dudaba que alguno de ellos se negara a complacerme. Puesto que, con la excepción de Zetsu, no podía contarle a nadie que había estado en el distrito del arte, diría que le había comprado los crucifijos a un vendedor callejero que se nos había cruzado en el camino. No era del todo falso, pensé: el distrito del arte quedaba en el camino y Kurama vivía, después de todo, en una calle.

Antes de despedirnos, Kurama me contó que él tampoco llevaba consigo un crucifijo cuando su atacante lo había besado ¿Qué habría ocurrido de no haberle dado yo el mío a Chouji aquella noche en que fui a casa de Āto? Me pregunté si podría haber bebido mi sangre siquiera ¿No era el contacto con la estatuilla de la Virgen lo que había detenido el primer ataque?

Me até, como la vez anterior, un crucifijo alrededor del cuello con un cordón de seda. El nuevo era, si se puede, aún más bello que el anterior: sus cuatro puntas convexas llevaban aplicaciones de esmalte penado que recordaban una concha partida en piezas diminutas y, en el centro, un círculo coralino parecía contener la sangre del mar. Aún si estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Tamaki y Kurama, me sentí más firme en mi propósito de acabar con Sai que en muchos días.

Lo que los hermanos del distrito del arte (mellizos, según habían dicho ser) me habían referido era mucho más de lo que podría haber averiguado en los vecindarios que se me permitía visitar. De mis conocidos inmediatos, solo Chouji Akimichi y yo sabíamos de la existencia de los vampiros. Deseaba indagar más acerca del beso de la muerte pero habría sido imposible prolongar mi estadía en el taller de Kurama. Él me había prometido, sin embargo, enseñarme con calma el pasaje donde había hallado la referencia. Había sido escrito con pluma y tintero en un pequeño cuaderno de cuero que Tamaki había señalado con el dedo. Estaba sobre el suelo, al lado del colchón.

\- Kurama lo lee y lo relee- había dicho su melliza- Yo lo haría también, pero no sé leer. Nuestra madre solo educó a mi hermano antes de morir y yo nunca he hecho un esfuerzo por aprender lo que él ha tratado de enseñarme. No somos tan parecidos, después de todo.

Tuve que admitir para mis adentros que no se parecían en lo absoluto: Tamaki era una mujer voluptuosa, sanguínea y algo menos pulida de lo que se habría esperado de una bailarina. Quizá habría podido pasar por franca, pero era obvio que su mente era demasiado rústica para permitirle otra cosa que hablar con muy pocas palabras. Kurama, en cambio, revelaba un temperamento nervioso y sagaz aun si su contextura física era un poco más voluminosa en huesos y en fibra que la del común. Bastaba, además, con darle una ojeada a una de sus creaciones para darse cuenta de la increíble destreza que poseía.

Su hermana era algo torpe, costaba imaginársela bailando sobre un tablado. La balanza se había inclinado, sin duda, hacia Kurama. Tendría que volver a verlos pronto, me dije, mientras Zetsu me llevaba a casa de mi prima. Esperaba poder hacerlo antes del baile de la señorita Biwako. ¿Dónde habría conocido Kurama a su atacante? ¿Habría creído amarla en algún momento como yo a Sai Āto? ¿Vendrían los vampiros a buscarme para llevarme con ellos?

\- ¡Zetsu!- exclamé, de repente- ¡Necesito que me consigas un bulto de flores de ajo cuanto antes!

\- ¿Debo traerlo a casa de la señorita Hotaru?- grito él desde su puesto.

\- ¡No!- respondí- ¡Debes esconderlo en el cobertizo cuando vayas a buscar a mamá!

Zetsu tiró de las riendas y nos detuvimos frente a la casa de mis tíos. Noté que me miraba con aire divertido cuando me ayudó s bajar del coche.

\- Crees que estoy pasándome de excéntrica, ¿verdad?- le pregunté aceptando la mano que me ofrecía.

\- Sí, señorita- dijo él, sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

\- Pues bien, mi estimado cómplice, este es solo el comienzo de una serie de locuras que tendrás que soportar a partir de hoy- dije, abriendo la bolsa en que había metido los crucifijos y atándole uno alrededor del cuello- Te mando no quitártelo, en especial después del ocaso.

Zetsu tembló.

\- ¿Por qué, señorita?- tartamudeó. Más que una pregunta, parecía una súplica.

Su reacción me puso sobre aviso ¿Sabría algo que yo no? En ese instante, mi tía Hana apareció en el pórtico.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Cuánto te tardaste en llegar! Hotaru ya comenzó a practicar sola.

Le dirigí una mirada a Zetsu que dejaba en claro que nuestra conversación no había terminado aún si habíamos de interrumpirla en el momento.

\- No se te ocurra desobedecerme- le dije, y corrí hacia mi tía Hana- ¡Traje regalos!- anuncié.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi a Zetsu alejarse mientras mi tía se deshacía en mimos conmigo.

\- Qué dulce eres- dijo, obligándome a entrar- ¡Hotaru! ¡No vas a creer las maravillas que Ino halló!

Nos reunimos con Hotaru en el salón. Mi tía había hecho despejar el área central de modo que Hotaru y yo tuviéramos más espacio para bailar mientras ella tocaba el piano. Mi prima tenía puesto un vestido amarillo que no había tenido la ocasión de usar la temporada anterior.

\- ¿Crees que este color me favorece más que el que elegí para mi vestido nuevo?- fueron sus primeras palabras.

\- Todos los colores te van bien, prima querida- le dije, llevándola hasta el espejo y haciendo que se parase frente a él. Tomé el crucifijo que había elegido para ella y, poniéndoselo sobre el pecho, esperé su reacción.

\- ¡Oh, Ino!- exclamó, arrobada- ¡Es la joya más hermosa que he visto!

Aquella era una cruz de colores rosa pálidos e intensos. Hotaru había logrado hacer que pareciera hecha de brillantes pétalos de flores.

\- Lucirá estupendo con tu vestido de baile- dije, complacida.

De algún modo, el crucifijo hacía que Hotaru se viera más bella.

\- No me lo quitaré nunca- murmuró, sin poder dejar de verse en el espejo.

\- Gracias, Dios mío- suspiré en voz baja.

En cuanto supe que mi tardanza había sido no solo perdonada sino olvidada, pude relajarme: bailaríamos un poco, iríamos por el vestido de Hotaru y regresaríamos a la hora de comer. A eso de las tres de la tarde, mamá se reunió con nosotras. Yo ya había explicado varias veces que había adquirido los crucifijos de manos de un vendedor ambulante y todas deseaban hacer una excursión especial para buscarlo. Ansiaban descubrir qué otras curiosidades tendría para la venta el mercader en cuestión. Pensé que intentaría coordinar un encuentro con Kurama en algún lugar del trayecto entre mi casa y la de mi tía en los días venideros; aquella prometía ser una gran oportunidad de negocios para él.

Si las damas privilegiadas de la ciudad empezaban a prestarles atención a sus creaciones, tal vez Kurama podría poner su propia tienda y mudarse fuera del distrito del arte que tanto aborrecía.

Mamá y tía Hana estaban invitadas a pasar la tarde en casa de Mabui Ringo. Yo había pensado en escabullirme para terminar mi conversación con Zetsu en casa, pero mis excusas de cansancio no fueron aceptadas: Hotaru y yo tendríamos que acompañarlas. Me preparé para una monótona visita de cortesía con un bostezo y un chal azul que me prestó mi prima. Detestaba a las hijas de Mabui, eran tan feas como displicentes y no cesaban de comentar cada minucia con sus voces chillonas. Gazery y Keiri Ringo jamás escuchaban a nadie y se interrumpían constantemente la una a la otra, peleándose por la atención de los demás.

\- Vamos, cariño, deja de protestar- dijo mamá una vez estuvimos dentro del coche- Quiero que Mabui y sus hijas vean lo bonita que te has puesto. Estaban todas muy alarmadas por las secuelas que la enfermedad prolongada había dejado en ti.

\- ¡Ellas se encargaron de divulgar la noticia de que estaba horrenda, mamá!

\- Con mayor razón, Ino querida, deseo que estés frente a ellas unas cuantas horas. Estoy harta de escuchar que el señor de Āto siente predilección por las jovencitas enfermizas.

A pesar de saber la verdad acerca de Sai, no pude dejar de sentirme herida en mi vanidad.

\- ¿Eso dicen?- pregunté, elevando el mentón y parpadeando con lentitud.

\- Te lo advertí, Ino- dijo mi prima- No deberías haber salido de casa antes de haber recobrado tu apariencia habitual.

\- Jamás me habría recuperado si no hubiese salido de la casa, Hotaru- repliqué, queriendo dar por terminada la conversación. Me indisponía desear que Sai me encontrara guapa.

Hotaru me miró de soslayo:

\- Al menos el señor de Āto piensa que eres hermosa- dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos.

\- Tampoco yo voy a casarme con él, Hotaru, eso puedo asegurártelo- respondí, adivinando los de ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hotaru, haciendo un puchero- Eres la única a quien hace regalos ¡Quizá en poco tiempo pida tu mano! Aún si la idea me parecía ridícula.

Temblé al imaginar la situación. La criada de los Ringo atendió la puerta y la seguimos hasta el saloncito de té donde nos esperaban Mabui y sus hijas. Las tres estaban sentadas de espaldas a la única ventana de la habitación. Pensé que eran tan gruesas que bloqueaban el paso de la luz.

\- Mabui, qué gusto verte- dijo mi madre, acercándose a nuestra anfitriona mientras esta intentaba incorporarse de su silla sin éxito.

\- Igualmente, Señora Yamanaka- dijo Mabui, dándole a mi madre un beso en cada mejilla. Me pareció que titubeaba al responder ¿Me estaba mirando a mí? Noté que no había podido sacar sus caderas de la silla y, como resultado, esta se había elevado del suelo con ella. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa malévola.

Hotaru ya saludaba a Gazery y yo me acerqué a Keiri, la mayor de las dos hermanas. Tenía al menos una veintena de cintas repartidas por el cabello negro erizado, las abultadas mangas del vestido azul pálido la hacían ver aún más corpulenta. Era obvio que las Ringo no habían sido víctimas de ningún vampiro.

\- ¿Qué tal, Ino?- preguntó Keiri con una mueca postiza, recorriéndome de arriba abajo con la mirada- Veo que recobraste la salud.

\- Así es- dije, dándole los dos besos obligados. Keiri Ringo tenía el mismo olor rancio de siempre.

\- ¿Dónde compraste tu crucifijo?- preguntó Gazery sin preámbulos cuando llegó mi turno de saludarla.

\- Fue un regalo- mentí, ante las miradas inquisitivas de mis acompañantes. Las Ringo no merecían llevar ninguna creación de Kurama.

\- ¿Puede saberse quién te lo dio?- preguntó Mabui con una sonrisa tensa.

\- Eh... el señor de Āto, por supuesto- respondí, y una idea comenzó a forjarse en mi mente.

Las tres Ringo se apresuraron a escudriñarlo, manoseándolo con sus dedos rechonchos y húmedos.

\- El hijo del barón adora los crucifijos- proseguí ignorando las expresiones atónitas de mi madre, mi tía Hana y Hotaru, que no se atrevían a contradecirme.

\- ¿De veras?- preguntó Gazery, entre extrañada y molesta. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Sai me hubiese regalado una joya tan estupenda.

\- Sí- repliqué- Cuando el señor de Āto me entregó este hermoso crucifijo confesó sentir gran admiración por la devoción religiosa. Él es un hombre muy piadoso y yo comparto su inclinación, por supuesto. Por ello mismo, precisamente hoy les obsequié crucifijos a mamá, a tía Hana y a Hotaru.

Las Ringo no se molestaron siquiera en observar las cruces de las demás. Aun si mamá no comprendía la razón de mi pequeño engaño, las líneas de su rostro evidenciaban la satisfacción que acababa de darle. Supe que Hotaru y mi tía Hana habían creído que mi historia era cierta: la primera había vuelto a hacer pucheros y la segunda me miraba con expresión idílica. Como los crucifijos de Kurama eran tan diferentes entre sí, nadie tenía por qué sospechar que los nuestros habían sido obra del mismo artista.

\- Es extraño, nunca he visto al señor de Āto en la iglesia- dijo Keiri, soltando mi crucifijo y secándose las manos sudorosas en el vestido. Me dije que lavaría mi crucifijo con agua bendita.

\- El señor Āto frecuenta una pequeña capilla a las afueras de la ciudad que le agrada especialmente por su discreta fachada y humilde interior. Es un verdadero cristiano- dije, con postura dignificada. Si mi plan surtía efecto, sería una gran victoria contra Sai Āto- Tanto así que haberme visto caminando por el parque con mi estatuilla de la Virgen lo inspiró a hacerme este precioso regalo.

\- ¡No es justo!- dijo Hotaru, con ojos lacrimosos- ¡Yo te regalé esa estatuilla!

\- ¡Tesoro! No debes hablar así, la buena fortuna de Ino es motivo de alegría para todas nosotras- la reprendió mi tía con doble intención. Las Ringo desviaron sus miradas culpables hacia el servicio de té que nos esperaba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- sugirió Mabui, encaminándose de nuevo a su lugar- La leche puede enfriarse.

Para que el tema de conversación no corriese el mismo riesgo que la leche caliente, puse mi mano sobre el crucifijo y esbocé una sonrisa coqueta:

\- El señor de Āto está buscando una esposa que sepa representarlo con dignidad. Es muy conservador. Desea, por encima de todo, una mujer llena de virtudes morales. La futura baronesa de Āto debe ser una mujer de espíritu noble.

\- ¡Qué hermoso!- dijo mi tía Hana con verdadera admiración. Mi madre me miraba de modo peculiar, quizá preguntándose por qué había decidido referirles todos esos detalles a las Ringo, quienes a su vez, los divulgarían. Supe que, creyendo que todo lo que yo decía era cierto, mi madre habría preferido que me los reservara para no correr el riesgo de que otra chica compitiera por el corazón de Sai, pero yo sabía de qué estaba hecho ese corazón.

El resto de la tarde solo se habló del baile de la señorita Biwako. Yo sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto de vida que perdía. Las Ringo me observaban con atención, seguramente tomando nota de cada uno de mis ademanes para imitarme más adelante y ganar el favor de Sai. Intenté ser lo menos natural posible, contrayendo todos los músculos de mi rostro cada vez que sonreía y procurando que mi postura se viera artificiosa. Era un juego extraño, si Sai no me amaba, no iba a amar a nadie más. Por otra parte, deseaba proteger hasta a mis enemigos de su maldad.

Comí hasta hartarme. Deseaba que las Ringo no se moderaran hasta el día del baile. Hotaru también me imitaba, lo que me irritaba bastante, pero tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Sai Āto me había infectado con el beso de la muerte. En realidad, yo me había infectado al besarlo ¿Por qué había sido tan insensata? ¿Qué hacía a Sai Āto irresistible?

Como llegamos tarde a casa y papá nos esperaba para cenar, no pude ir al cobertizo a buscar las flores de ajo ni terminar mi conversación con Zetsu. Le di a papá su crucifijo, explicándole que deseaba que lo llevara puesto siempre en agradecimiento a Dios. A mi padre le pareció una linda idea, pero después de la conversación en casa de las Ringo era lógico que mamá dudara de mis motivos. Entró en mi habitación cuando yo ya estaba bajo las cobijas:

\- Emilia, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo, y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Lo que quieras, mamá.

\- ¿Nos obsequiaste los crucifijos con el propósito de afianzar la admiración que el señor Āto te profesa?- La pregunta casi me hizo reír.

\- No, mamá. Lo hice porque en verdad creo que Dios puede protegemos si los usamos.

\- ¿Protegernos de qué, cariño?

\- De enfermedades como la que padecí, madre.

Mi madre pareció conmovida pero desilusionada.

\- No debes contarles a las Ringo cosas que puedan... ya sabes, poner en peligro un futuro junto al hombre que amas. Si el señor Āto se prendó de tu piedad, no es conveniente que de repente se tope con una treintena de chicas piadosas como tú ¿Comprendes?

\- ¡Oh! No lo había pensado así- mentí- Confío en que Sai Āto sepa distinguir entre la fe falsa y la que es verdadera. De todos modos, no creo que a nadie le haga mal llevar la insignia de Cristo, así sea para conquistar al señor de Āto.

\- Hija mía, cómo has cambiado- dijo mi madre con cierta preocupación.

Parpadeé y sonreí. Claro que había cambiado, solo que mi madre no sabía en qué circunstancias se había operado el cambio. Esa noche tuve una espantosa pesadilla. Mikoto flotaba fuera de mi ventana con ojos rojos y colmillos afilados. Hacía rechinar el vidrio con las uñas y me decía que muy pronto sería como ella. Desperté antes del amanecer bañada en sudor frío. Tirité al salir de las cobijas y quise volver a dormir pero recordé que debía ir al cobertizo, así que me puse una gruesa bata de otoño y salí por la puerta trasera de la casa con cuidado de no despertar a Kushina.

El aire estaba húmedo y el cielo aún estaba oscuro. Recorrí el patio de nuestra casa rezando para no toparme con alguna malvada criatura. Si Sai dormía durante el día, quizá los otros vampiros hacían lo mismo, y eso podía significar que nadie estaba a salvo antes de la salida del sol.

Miré hacia arriba y un par de gotas de lluvia golpearon mi frente. El recuerdo de la pesadilla que había tenido me obligó a detenerme ¿Y si no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si Mikoto era uno de ellos? Nunca había soñado con ella y recordé que no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Presa del pánico, corrí a esconderme tras uno de los árboles que sombreaban el cominillo que llevaba al cobertizo ¿Estaría mi vecina acechándome?

Escuché un ruido cerca de la casa y me sobresalté. Cuando me atreví a mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía, tuve que ahogar un grito: la delgada silueta de Mikoto se separaba de las sombras que cubrían el muro lateral de nuestra casa y ahora se dirigía a la suya. Agazapada entre los arbustos y con el viejo roble sirviéndome de escudo, esperé a que mi vecina se perdiera de vista. Mikoto había venido para llevarme. La idea hizo que la sangre se me helara en las venas. De algún modo, Sai no me inspiraba tanto miedo como Mikoto transformada en vampiro ¿Habría entrado en nuestra casa? ¿Habría observado a mis padres mientras dormían? Quise correr a asegurarme de que estaban bien pero me obligué a ir en dirección contraria: debía poner flores de ajo por toda la casa antes de que mis padres o Kushina despertaran.

Entré al cobertizo con el corazón en vilo. Los caballos estaban inquietos, susurré sus nombres para que se calmaran pero no sirvió de nada ¿Dónde habría puesto Zetsu mi encomienda? Busqué a tientas alrededor del montón de heno y cerca de los bultos de grano. Los olores familiares del cobertizo impregnaban el aire impidiéndome distinguir el aroma de las flores de ajo ¿Estaría algún vampiro escondiéndose allí? Tropecé con un rastrillo y caí al suelo sobre uno de los charcos que las goteras sin reparar había formado. Me quejé por entre los dientes: no me había hecho daño pero había producido un estruendo. Además, mi bata estaba emparamada.

Una carcajada procedente del entresuelo me paralizó en mi lugar. A pesar de que mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, no quería averiguar quién estaba mirándome desde arriba. Intenté cubrirme la cabeza con ambos brazos como si eso pudiera protegerme y entonces quien había reído de mi torpeza apareció ante mí. Bueno, en realidad cayó de pie justo frente a mis narices: había saltado esa distancia sin matarse, casi como si hubiese volado, aterrizando con gran agilidad.

\- ¡Santa María, madre de Dios!- balbucí.

\- Me confunde, sin duda- dijo con tono burlón el vampiro que estaba allí, porque tenía que ser un vampiro. Supe que no se trataba de Sai por su voz, que era mucho más profunda que la de mi odiado adversario.

Apenas si pude hacerme una idea de su apariencia. Era muy alto, quizá más que Sai, y tenía cabello largo.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí?- pregunté, temblando de miedo.

\- Aconsejarla.

¿No estaba allí para llevarme? Debía ser algún tipo de engaño. Me incorporé como pude y le di un puntapié, echándome a correr hacía la puerta del cobertizo. Antes de alcanzarla, él ya estaba bloqueando la salida.

\- Rayos ¿qué hace? ¿Cree que va a herirme con métodos tan infantiles?

Debía estar seguro de su triunfo sobre mi debilidad humana. Podía distinguir las líneas de su rostro en la penumbra: sus facciones eran regulares y tenía algo de barba. Corrí hacia la pared donde estaba la pesada ventana de madera que siempre permanecía cerrada y, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas, levanté la tranca.

\- Ni siquiera lo intente- dijo él.

Tomé la tranca en mis brazos y la arrojé contra él, pero él simplemente la desvió en el aire con un golpe del antebrazo.

\- ¡Por Dios, déjeme ir, se lo suplico!- grité al tiempo que intentaba abrir la ventana, que estaba atascada.

Él avanzó hacia mí y puso una mano contra la grieta que separaba las dos contraventanas de madera, haciendo inútiles todos mis intentos de desatorarlas: era obvio que su fuerza era no solo muy superior a la mía sino a la de cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido.

\- Me está enojando- dijo él- ¡No voy a hacerle daño, solo quédese tranquila unos instantes! Quiero hablarle de Sai.

Vestía una túnica negra que se arrastraba hasta el suelo y no podía ver sus ojos, lo cual me asustaba aún más. Por otra parte, no tenía otra opción que escucharlo. Dejé escapar una exhalación entrecortada y asentí para que prosiguiera. Sin embargo, detecté una pala que estaba muy cerca de mí, sobre el piso. Tenía que hacer como que no la había visto y apoderarme de ella en cuanto él bajara la guardia.

\- No vaya al baile, por favor- dijo- Por su propio bien.

\- No pensaba asistir- respondí. No iba a revelarle mis planes a un aliado de Sai mientras viviera.

\- ¡Miente!- respondió él, dándole un golpe a la madera- Si va, todo será peor para usted y los suyos. Eso se lo juro.

\- ¿Por qué querría ayudarme?- pregunté, midiendo la distancia que había entre mí y la pala con el rabillo del ojo.

\- Sai y yo no somos amigos. No busco ayudar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Eso no quiere decir que, en este caso, lo que favorece a Sai no empeore las cosas tanto para usted como para mí.

No tenía tiempo de pensar. Salté hacia delante y agarré la pala con firmeza. Me lancé contra él para golpearlo pero retrocedió antes de que pudiese tocarlo y, al no tener una mejor alternativa, la emprendí contra la porción izquierda de la ventana que estaba atascada. La golpeé varias veces con la pala y la portilla cedió un poco. Incrusté la pala en la ranura y, haciendo contrapeso, la abrí.

La poca luz del amanecer que se avecinaba iluminó el rostro de mi adversario y una exclamación de sorpresa se me escapó de los labios: jamás habría imaginado que ese poderoso vampiro fuera tan joven. Su expresión de alarma me distrajo unos instantes de lo que había creído leer en el fondo de sus ojos: desesperación.

\- ¡No!- gritó, y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica antes de que yo pudiera parpadear.

No sabía qué le había ocurrido pero pensé que me mataría. La ventana estaba abierta y yo podía tratar de escapar por ella pero él estaba demasiado cerca, así que mi única elección era atacarlo de nuevo. Le pedí a Dios que me diera valor y tomé impulso. Gritando, corrí hacia él. El vampiro me esquivó con tanta velocidad que tropecé con mis propios pies y perdí el equilibrio. Caí de rodillas de nuevo, esta vez lastimándome de forma considerable.

\- ¡Olvide que me vio!- dijo él a mis espaldas. Adolorida, me puse de pie apoyándome en la pala que había tenido que soltar temporalmente para no caer sobre los nudillos.

Para cuando me di la vuelta, él había desaparecido. Me apresuré a asomarme por la ventana: no había nada en el jardín trasero de nuestra propiedad salvo un ave que se alejaba volando sobre los árboles. Pocos segundos después, los primeros rayos solares empezaron a filtrarse por entre las nubes grises ¿Dónde se había metido? Parecía imposible que un vampiro hubiera huido de mí ¿Sería la claridad del día lo que los obligaba a alejarse de los mortales? De cualquier modo, me había librado de uno de ellos de forma milagrosa.

Cojeando, me acerqué al bulto que divisé a un par de metros de la ventana: allí estaban las flores de ajo que le había pedido a Zetsu. Elevé una plegaria de agradecimiento a Dios por haberme salvado una vez más del enemigo y, con los ojos húmedos a causa de las emociones, salí del cobertizo.

Esconder las flores de ajo cerca de las entradas de la casa para que los vampiros no pudieran entrar (y sin que Kushina las descubriera) no fue tarea fácil. Tuve que subir a un taburete e introducirlas en los resquicios que había entre los marcos de las puertas y las paredes. Ensarté varias en las bisagras de las ventanas y metí otras en las ranuras del piso de madera bajo las alfombras. Supuse que debería renovarlas con cierta frecuencia, así que guardé las flores restantes en uno de mis baúles para tenerías a mano sin que su aroma me delatara. Me despojé de la bata sucia y volví a meterme en la cama antes de que papá y mamá se levantaran. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en los sucesos que había vivido antes del amanecer. Había descubierto dos vampiros más. Una era mi vecina y al otro no lo había visto antes. Cuando intenté evocar el rostro del segundo, me encontré con que lo había olvidado por completo.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: Fiato: Un ladrón de talentos

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: Fiato: Un ladrón de talentos**

El primer día del mes de octubre, algunos árboles del parque ostentaban un precioso follaje rojo y los niños recolectaban hojas de diversas formas y colores para secarlas y guardarlas entre las páginas de sus libros.

\- ¡No, Chouji, yo la vi antes que tú!- dijo Moegi Akimichi a su hermano menor, quien, resignado, siguió buscando entre la hierba una hoja igual a la que ella ya echaba en su delantal de otoño.

\- Toma esta- le dije, ofreciéndole una de tonos naranja. Los ojos de Chouji se iluminaron al encontrarse con los míos.

\- ¡Ino!- exclamó, abrazándome las rodillas- ¡Creí que no vendrías esta semana!

\- No podría pasar tanto tiempo sin verte, pequeño- le dije, acariciándole la cabeza- Ven acá, siéntate conmigo junto a la haya.

Chouji se sentó con las piernas extendidas y puso sobre ellas el libro en que estaba metiendo las hojas para no perderlas.

\- Hay más vampiros, Chouji. Muchos más- dije, mirándolo con seriedad- Mikoto es una de ellos.

Chouji miró hacia la casa de nuestra vecina.

\- Ya no toca el piano como antes- dijo, tragando en seco- Así como yo ya no puedo tocar el violín.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De la última vez que me visitó el vampirrio, antes de que me devolvieras el crucifijo. Cuando me permitieron levantarme de la cama, había olvidado todas las piezas que sabía. Ahora, cuando toco el violín, lo hago con torpeza. Mi maestro no entiende cómo es que perdí mi ¿cómo se llama lo que Dios da solo a algunos?

\- ¿Talento?- pregunté, aterrada.

\- ¡Sí!- dijo él, sonriendo. No parecía importarle- Estoy contento no me obligan a tomar clases de música. No me gustaba ese talento.

\- Chouji, ¿qué piensas de lo anterior?

El niño sonrió con astucia.

\- ¡Pienso que soy muy afortunado! En cambio Mikoto debe estar muy triste, porque a ella sí que le gustaba tocar el piano. Pero es un _vampirria_ , así que no es grave ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, Mikoto no fue siempre un vampiro, creo yo- respondí- Pienso que la transformaron en uno y que, de algún modo, los ataques acabaron con su talento, así como te ocurrió a ti.

\- ¿Y tú qué talento perdiste, Ino?

La pregunta de Chouji me obligó a reflexionar.

\- No tenía ninguno para empezar- dije, un poco avergonzada. Yo era una de esas personas que no tenían nada que perder, solo sangre.

\- ¿Y Mikoto ya no puede volver a ser nuestra vecina de antes?

\- No, pequeño. Procura no acercarte a su casa- le dije, y ambos nos quedamos mirando su balcón en silencio hasta que tuve que despedirme.

Debía prepararme para el baile de la señorita Biwako. Esa noche, si Dios me lo permitía, mataría al vampiro.

Había tenido mi plática con Zetsu más temprano en la mañana. Según dijo, Sai les tenía prohibido a sus criados que llevaran consigo crucifijos u objetos religiosos.

\- Lo más extraño es que, según Yamato, todas las propiedades de su amo cuentan con capillas subterráneas que los sirvientes no pueden pisar.

Me rehusaba a creer que Sai Āto fuera secretamente piadoso como yo se lo había hecho creer a los demás. Las capillas debían estar, simplemente, clausuradas. No había podido volver donde Kurama, por lo que aún no había saciado mi curiosidad en lo que concernía al beso de la muerte. Kurama había dicho que él y yo estábamos infectados pero yo me sentía bien.

La aparición de Mikoto y el otro vampiro en nuestra propiedad eran los únicos indicios de contagio que tenía, y las flores de ajo parecían haber funcionado porque nada extraño había ocurrido en el perímetro de nuestra casa desde aquel día. Aun así, Mikoto no había vuelto a salir al balcón, lo cual me inquietaba ¿Se habría mudado al camposanto? Tenía miedo de verla pero cada vez que estaba en mi habitación me asomaba por entre las cortinas esperando descubrir algún indicio de movimiento en su casa. El piano ya no sonaba. Casi prefería escuchar la espantosa serenata antes de la madrugada que aquel silencio de muerte. A la criada no se la había vuelto a ver en público, Kushina había llamado a la puerta varias veces sin hallar respuesta ¿Dónde estaba Mikoto?

\- Se habrá ido de viaje, naturalmente- dijo mamá, y nadie puso en entredicho la lógica de su razonamiento. Solo yo.

Esa tarde tomé un baño caliente con esencia de azahar para calmar mis nervios. Se suponía que debía matar a Sai en el baile de la señorita Biwako y esa idea me preocupaba menos que la posibilidad de que no me encontrara hermosa. Quise pellizcarme por mi vanidad. Sai Āto era un monstruo, un asesino, un demonio, y yo seguía deseando que me amara. Por otra parte, pensé que quizá sería más fácil darle muerte si podía atraerlo con mi encanto.

Kushina sujetó mis cabellos con un broche de perlas sobre la nuca de modo que cayeran a lo largo mi espalda y mi rostro y hombros permanecieran despejados. Me puse zapatillas de seda color marfil que harían juego con la capa, que no por su grosor dejaba de ser delicada. Decidí, al mirarme al espejo, que era una visión de belleza: si Sai no era lo suficientemente frívolo como para debilitarse un poco ante mi aspecto, al menos los demás lo considerarían un verdadero idiota si no intentaba bailar una pieza conmigo.

Papá y mamá tenían trajes a la moda y hasta Zetsu había adecuado su uniforme para la ocasión. Nos despedimos de Kushina y subimos al coche para dejar atrás el parque a las ocho. Ya había estado en casa de la señorita Biwako, pero nunca después del atardecer. La señorita Biwako, riquísima viuda que ofrecía los mejores bailes de la ciudad, jamás escatimaba en gastos y, como ninguna anfitriona podía igualarla, se empeñaba en superar su propia magnanimidad año tras año.

Cuando la temporada llegaba a su fin, pasaba nueve meses planeando cada detalle de los bailes que daría el otoño siguiente. Sus jardines y salones eran siempre los más bellos, la comida que servía era elogiada hasta bien entrado diciembre y, como seleccionaba personalmente a los músicos más virtuosos y las piezas que debían interpretar, sus invitados jamás se quedaban sentados. Nada de esto lo había comprobado yo personalmente, claro está, pues solo se me había permitido asistir a la divertida celebración de día de los inocentes de abril que, si bien se enfocaba en los niños y jovenzuelos, terminaba antes de que cayera la noche. En otras circunstancias habría tenido gran interés en deleitarme con la atmósfera nocturna y bailar sin descanso pero, en cuanto Zetsu me ayudó a bajar del coche, los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9:Un invitado peculiar parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: Menuet: Un invitado peculiar parte 1.**

La pintura azul celeste de la fachada del palacete tenía que haber sido renovada días antes. Altos candelabros de plata bruñida alumbraban las amplias escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la entrada principal y los cirios aromatizados llenaban el aire fresco de alguna mezcla de esencias orientales. Avancé recogiendo mis faldas hasta la puerta abierta donde dos solemnes sirvientes vestidos de blanco nos esperaban para invitarnos a pasar. Ya podía distinguir la suave melodía de los violines entre las risas y conversaciones provenientes del interior.

¿Estaría Sai allí? El agradable calor de las chimeneas encendidas me confortó en cuanto pisamos el vestíbulo. Papá retiró la capa de los hombros de mamá, pero yo quise conservar la mía un rato más. Un criado nos indicó el camino al gran salón, lo que era totalmente innecesario: las voces de Keiri y Gazery Ringo no habrían permitido que nadie se perdiese.

La anticipación que sentía no evitó que me maravillara cuando las puertas de vidrio se abrieron y los destellos de cientos de velas iluminaron los rostros y atuendos de los comensales. Este sí que es un baile, me dije, deteniéndome unos pasos detrás de mis padres: los hombres estaban elegantes e imponentes con sus trajes negros. Los vestidos de las mujeres, de tantas formas y colores, se reflejaban en los grandes espejos enmarcados en bronce de modo que los últimos creaban la ilusión de ser pinturas de jardines vivos y siempre cambiantes. Las paredes amarillas del salón, también recién pintadas, despedían un aire de acogedora magnificencia con sus ribetes dorados a la luz de las velas. El piso de madera oscura brillaba bajo los pies de los comensales; los criados entraban a la estancia con bandejas repletas de copas y comida por una puerta ubicada al fondo del salón, junto al gran ventanal que daba a los jardines.

Lo primero que busqué con ansias fueron los escotes de las damas: lágrimas de alegría amenazaron con acudir a mis ojos cuando verifiqué que cada uno de ellos exhibía, orgulloso, un crucifijo. En pocas semanas la crema y nata de la sociedad había sentido su devoción religiosa renovarse a pesar del moderno ateísmo de Iwagakure, y yo no podía menos que felicitarme por haber sido su vehículo de fe. Pero no podía vanagloriarme de ser el verdadero santo que obrase tal milagro: este era, por supuesto, el verdadero señor de Āto (que aún no había llegado, según descubrí después de echar un vistazo alrededor).

Nuestra anfitriona conversaba con Mabui Ringo y mi tía Hana. Cuando mis padres y yo nos acercábamos a saludarlas reparé en una figura masculina que, a diferencia de las demás, no reconocí: estaba a espaldas a mí y aceptaba la copa que le ofrecía uno de los sirvientes.

\- ¡Qué guapa se ha puesto su hija!- dijo la señorita Biwako, recordándome las cortesías pertinentes.

\- Es usted quien cada día está más joven y guapa, Biwako- mintió mi madre.

Aun si tenía la piel firme y había encanecido muy poco, la sonrisa falsa y la expresión cínica de los enormes ojos negros de la señorita Biwako, no permitían que su presencia resultara agradable. Siempre lograba incomodarme, me escudriñaba con tal ahínco que me despertaba sentimientos de culpa. Ya comenzaba a preguntarme en qué grave error protocolario había incurrido cuando mi tía Hana me dirigió una mirada fugaz que indicaba que debía entregar mi capa a alguna sirvienta de inmediato.

\- Pensé que encender todas las chimeneas de la planta baja sería suficiente- dijo Biwako con ese detestable acento característico de los cortesanos del difunto rey Humberto I y su recién nombrado sucesor, Vittorio Emanuel III, dejándonos saber que no se le escapaba ningún gesto que hubiera entre nosotras, por más familiar que fuera- Si tiene frío, siempre puede pasar la noche sentada junto al fuego, cara.

Pronunciaba las erres como las uves y torcía la boca hacia la izquierda haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera con cada palabra que decía. Su forma de hablar era la clara imitación de una renombrada tara de la Casa de Takumi no Sato. Quienes no habían contado con ella desde la cuna procuraban fingirla para dejarles saber a los demás que tenían lazos consanguíneos con los monarcas de Uzushiogakure. Tuve que excusarme. Salí de la estancia por donde había entrado y pedí a una de las criadas que me indicara dónde estaba el tocador. Recorrí un pasillo alfombrado y, después de cerrar la puerta, me paré frente al espejo.

Tendría que hacerlo en ese momento y no después. Puse la capa sobre el taburete tapizado de seda que estaba a mi lado y observé el espléndido vestido rojo que me había obsequiado Sai: no le sobraba un centímetro de tela, me había quedado perfecto desde el primer momento. La única modificación que le había hecho era la adición de un pequeño bolsillo secreto entre los pliegues de la falda: allí había escondido la daga que debía atravesar el corazón de mi enemigo esa noche. Ese era el único crucifijo que llevaba. Por lo demás, mi cuello estaba perfectamente desnudo.

Tomé un hondo respiro y dejé el cuarto de tocador para entregarle mi capa a la criada que estaba en el vestíbulo. Sería mi segunda entrada al salón, sin duda una mejor que la anterior: no me precedían mis padres y llevaba puesto el vestido más hermoso que se hubiera visto en ningún baile de la ciudad.

Esta vez, las miradas de los comensales se dirigieron a mí y no al contrario. Esbocé una sonrisa cuando vi el rostro descompuesto de Gazery Ringo con el rabillo del ojo. Me pareció escuchar un suspiro colectivo de admiración y supe que, si con la capa estaba guapa y elegante, ahora era un verdadero atentado a la modestia. Me sentí enrojecer un poco pero procuré que mi actitud no dejara entrever cuán consciente estaba de las reacciones de los invitados.

Busqué a Hotaru con la mirada y me encontré con los azules ojos balcánicos del hombre desconocido, que se había dado la vuelta y estaba apoyado contra la chimenea. Estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes, habría recordado un rostro tan peculiar. Era un poco más alto que Sai, bastante más delgado, y los cabellos rubios cenizos, algo revueltos, le caían sobre los hombros. Pensé que a lo sumo tendría unos cuantos años más que yo y, aun así, había algo en su expresión que lo hacía parecer bastante mayor. Levantó con un gesto casi imperceptible las cejas naturalmente arqueadas y sentí que me sonreía aunque sus labios no se movieron. Habría seguido observándolo de no haber sido por Hotaru, quien llegó hasta mí y me besó en ambas mejillas, sacudiéndome.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Por Dios, qué guapa!

Sus ojos chisporroteaban de alegría: estaba en su elemento. Se había recogido los cabellos y el crucifijo de Kurama realzaba los tonos rosa de su vestido y sus mejillas.

\- Tú estás preciosa, Hotaru- dije, y sin más preámbulos, le pregunté- ¿Quién es el hombre que está junto a la chimenea?

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó ella, volviéndose.

Él ya no estaba allí.

\- El hombre rubio con quien Keiri y tú hablaban hace un rato.

\- ¡Ah! Vaya si es algo salvaje- dijo Hotaru- Es obvio que no está habituado a este tipo de galas.

\- ¿No es de por aquí?-—pregunté, sintiendo más curiosidad.

\- A decir verdad, no habló mucho. En todo caso, olvidé lo que dijo, hasta su nombre- entonces volvió la mirada hacia mi pecho- ¡Ino! ¡No te pusiste el crucifijo!

\- ¡Mi crucifijo!- exclamé, fingiendo sorpresa- Cielos, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Debería regresar a casa.

\- Demasiado tarde- dijo mi prima, mirando hacia la puerta- Él está aquí.

Me di la vuelta con lentitud. Sai Āto, señor de Āto, entraba en la estancia del brazo de Mikoto. Quise gritar. Ella giró su cabeza azabache hacia nosotras y me dirigió una sonrisa pérfida. Mabui Ringo se acercó a ellos y, en cuanto Mikoto empezó a hablarle, Sai se liberó de su brazo para avanzar hacia el centro del salón.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan guapo?- preguntó Hotaru, siguiéndolo con la mirada y suspirando- Pellízcame, Ino, para saber que no es un sueño.

Le obedecí. Sai Āto era el demonio. Nadie podía decir cosas bonitas de él.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Era un decir!- se quejó mi prima, frotándose el brazo.

\- Recuerda que el señor Āto es un hombre modesto y piadoso. No deberías admirar sus atributos terrenales- dije, clavando una mirada de odio en la espalda de mi enemigo.

\- Te lo tomaste a pecho- dijo Hotaru- Al menos yo recordé ponerme el crucifijo. Quizá el señor Āto me prefiera a mí esta noche.

\- Ya lo creo que así será- dije, preparándome para encarar a Sai, quien se volvía hacia nosotras. No debía haberse percatado de que había pasado de largo por nuestro lado al entrar al salón.

La ira que se reflejaba en todos sus movimientos era poca comparada con la que despedían sus ojos. Cuando al fin me miró, le sonreí con inocencia para irritarlo aún más. Era obvio que había notado que cada una de las comensales llevaba un crucifijo atado del cuello. Más que disgustado, se lo veía nauseado. Tendría que soportarlo toda la noche, si es que era capaz de quedarse en medio de tantos objetos sagrados. Sus intentos por disimular la repulsión que sentía cada vez que comprobaba que no había un escote sin santificar eran vanos en lo que me concernía.

Debía sentirme feliz pero, aun si estaba saboreando una victoria tan importante, la presencia de Sai Āto me traía de vuelta los recuerdos más perversos: el despiadado ataque frente a la casa del dragón, el sucio truco de la plumilla de plata en mi mano, Chouji Akimichi en su lecho de enfermo, el beso de la muerte. Vampiro de los infiernos, me aseguraría de que muriera esa misma noche.

Advertí que algo extraño ocurría conforme Sai se acercaba a nosotras: la expresión de su rostro se suavizó, cosa que me desagradó profundamente. Sabía que no era por la ausencia de un crucifijo en mi pecho. Me había visto sin protección en varias ocasiones y jamás me había mirado así. Supuse que debía estar complacido con el hecho de que hubiera decidido ponerme el vestido rojo, acaso imaginaba que ello significaba que lo dejaría beber mi sangre. Sobre mi cadáver, me dije, y quise no haberlo pensado por el pésimo gusto de la ironía.

\- Ino.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Llamarme así, mirarme de ese modo!

\- Buenas noches, señor Āto- dije, intentando sonar distante mientras él tomaba mi mano para besarla. Mi prima lo miraba hechizada pero él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su existencia- ¿Recuerda a Hotaru?

Cuando mi prima le sonrió, pasándole la mano, el enfado de Sai fue evidente.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarla? Es un placer verla de nuevo, Señorita Hotaru.

Pensé que soportar una conversación de varias horas con Hotaru debía haber sido realmente inolvidable.

\- Creí que Mikoto había partido de la ciudad- dije, con doble intención- No la había visto en varios días.

\- Lo siento ¿de quién me habla?- preguntó Sai.

¿Qué le ocurría? Había soltado la mano de Hotaru y su expresión se había tornado soñadora. Estaba allí, con pose de poeta extraviado y sonriendo.

\- De la señorita Mikoto, con quien se presentó aquí hace unos instantes- respondí.

\- ¡Ah, Mikoto, por supuesto! Ignoro dónde estaría. Llegamos aquí al mismo tiempo y me ofrecí a escoltarla ¡Una maravillosa pianista, la señorita Mikoto! Quizá escuchemos una de sus piezas esta noche.

Así que esperaba que creyera que recordaba el nombre de mi prima y no el de Mikoto. Quizá no quería que me enterara de que Mikoto era un vampiro. De cierta forma, sin embargo, me alivió pensar que no habían llegado juntos.

\- Es una fantástica idea, señor de Āto- dijo la Señorita Biwako, interrumpiéndonos- Se lo sugeriré de inmediato.

Me pareció que, a pesar de estar a tantos metros de distancia, Mikoto la había escuchado porque miró fijamente a Sai. Él se limitó a saludar a nuestra anfitriona con una profunda reverencia y, sin reparar en la insistente expresión de Mikoto, dijo:

\- Me haría un gran honor si me permitiera tomar el lugar de la señorita Mikoto, señora mía.

La señorita Biwako se enderezó y acentuó su mueca postiza:

\- No sabía que además del violín tocara el piano, milord ¡Cada día nos sorprende más!

Sai se encogió de hombros con afectada modestia antes de seguir a nuestra anfitriona.

\- Disculpen, señoritas- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Ino, aún me ama!- suspiró Hotaru mientras Sai se instalaba frente al piano de cola- ¿Viste cómo me miraba? ¡Dios mío, va a tocar para mí! Ven, acerquémonos a él, no quiero perderme de una nota.

Los invitados se habían congregado alrededor de Sai; la señorita Biwako estaba de pies tras él y Mikoto retrocedió hasta una esquina del salón con el rostro contraído en un gesto extraño. Siempre me había gustado: solía ser amable, serena y grácil. Ahora, por más que intentaba encontrar los vestigios de la Mikoto que había conocido cuando era niña, solo sentía miedo. Esa no era mi vecina, la lánguida azabache que se abanicaba en el balcón todas las noches de verano. Seguía siendo azabache y lánguida, sí, pero estaba vacía. Al menos respiraba o daba la impresión de hacerlo. Mientras Sai rebosaba vitalidad, Mikoto parecía haber perdido su alma. Sus ojos negros ya no tenían la cualidad etérea de antes y permanecían clavados en la alfombra.

En cuanto sonaron los primeros acordes se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Jamás habría olvidado esa melodía, Mikoto había estado perfeccionándola la primavera anterior. Era tan dulce y nostálgica que, en ocasiones, me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba junto a la ventana para oírla. Ahora Sai estaba interpretándola como si fuera propia, como si cada nota fuera una palabra suya, las cejas negras triste, el perfil enfático, la postura grave. Busqué los ojos de Mikoto con desesperación.

Era ella quien debía estar sentada frente al piano, solo a ella le correspondía contar esta tragedia exquisita. Era su historia, el dolor de un anhelo de belleza que solo Mikoto podía sentir. Un instante me miró y sus ojos vidriosos no me reconocieron. Podía saber que yo era Ino Yamanaka, pero no sabía quién era yo. Me había olvidado, así como a la pieza que Sai estaba tocando. Volvió el cuerpo hacia Sai con frialdad y no se movió hasta que él terminó. Había escuchado sin sentir.

Cuando el salón estalló en aplausos, Mikoto se les unió sin pena ni entusiasmo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Algunas señoras lloraban, los hombres estaban conmovidos. Nadie estaba exento de apreciar la profunda melancolía de esa pieza, solo la mujer que la había compuesto. La azabache mirada de Sai se había ahondado. Cuán diabólico me pareció cuando, irguiéndose, suspiró como si fuera capaz de amor y me sonrió como queriendo decir: Toma, Ino, este es mi regalo para ti.

\- Qué pieza magnífica milord-—sentenció la señorita Biwako, intentando disimular su emoción. La voz le temblaba.

\- Ha sido inspiración divina- respondió Sai con un gesto de humildad del que no lo creía capaz.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Mabui Ringo, con la cara regordeta cubierta de sudor frío.

Sai miró a Mikoto con tanta rapidez que estoy segura que solo yo lo noté. Elevó los ojos hacia el cielorraso blanco y dorado y declaró, abriendo los brazos con donaire:

\- Para Ino.

Quise matarlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todos los invitados de la Señorita Biwako se volvieron hacia mí, curiosos y admirados. El orgullo brillaba en la sonrisa de mi madre.

\- ¡Qué calor hace aquí!- chilló Keiri Ringo- ¿Podemos pedir a los sirvientes que abran las puertas del jardín? ¡Me muero por tomar un poco de aire fresco!

Puesto que las mujeres que aún no estaban comprometidas no querían perder la esperanza de emparentar con el señor de Āto, la brusca sugerencia de la señorita Ringo fue acogida con gusto. Yo más que nadie, deseaba deshacerme del tipo de atención que Sai había desatado en torno a mí. Sin duda mis lágrimas habían sido interpretadas como señales inequívocas de una turbación de índole romántico ¿Quién habría creído que no me sentía dichosa?

Los músicos volvieron a tocar (esta vez los sonidos de los violines mucho más alegres que antes) y los invitados se dispersaron. Algunos salieron al jardín y otros volvieron a agruparse para alabar el talento de Sai y comentar la poco sutil declaración que acababa de hacerme. Hotaru parecía confundida. Giró su cabecita adornada hacia mí y comentó:

\- ¿Para Ino? ¡Vaya coincidencia! ¿De dónde la habrá sacado?

\- Es una pieza de Mikoto, Hotaru- respondí por entre los dientes. Noté que Sai se acercaba a Mikoto y a mi tío Menma para conversar.

\- Imposible- dijo Hotaru- El señor Āto ni siquiera recordaba su nombre de pila. No podría haber aprendido una pieza musical de ella.

\- ¿Cómo nos ha privado de escucharlo tocar el piano hasta ahora, señor Āto? ¡Es un gran compositor!- escuché a mi tío deshacerse en elogios. Mikoto asentía, sonriendo.

\- Voy a tomar aire, Hotaru- anuncié, sabiendo que si me quedaba un minuto más en presencia de Sai y Mikoto iba a proferir un alarido- ¿Vienes?

\- ¿Y dejar de contemplar al hombre más apuesto que ha pasado por aquí? No, muchas gracias, prima querida, me quedaré con Gazery.

Mientras atravesé el salón noté que los criados ya alistaban todo para la cena en el amplio salón contiguo, que también daba al jardín. Habían dispuesto dos largas mesas de diez puestos, cada una ornamentada con dos candelabros de plata y un arreglo de magnolias en el centro. El olor de carne de venado en salsa dulce llegó hasta mí y sentí que mi estómago rugía: esa tarde había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer. Ahora nos esperaba un banquete de otoño y no sabía si podría probar bocado.

Desde fuera vi que Sai evitaba a las mujeres en lo posible. Cada vez que una de ellas se acercaba él se veía obligado, por conveniencia propia, a prestarle atención a algún caballero sin compañía y, con suma cortesía, se alejaba de la mujer en cuestión. Debía resentir la abrumadora cantidad de crucifijos en la estancia: las únicas que no llevábamos uno puesto éramos Mikoto y yo. Mi breve victoria no me alegraba demasiado ahora que Sai se había adjudicado la autoría de la increíble pieza musical de Mikoto ¡Incluso tocaba tan bien como ella! Se habría dicho que era la misma Mikoto en su mejor momento quien la interpretaba.

\- Así que "Para Ino"- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Era Kankuro Uzuki- Debe estar complacida, ¿no?

Lo miré de arriba abajo.

\- Luce bien, Kankuro. Lástima que su rostro lo arruine todo. Si no tiene cuidado, la gente puede llegar a pensar que esa sonrisa burlona es un defecto de nacimiento.

Escuché que alguien ahogaba una risa al fondo de la amplia terraza que se anteponía al prado y sobre la cual conversábamos.

\- Ah, es el forastero- dijo Kankuro, haciendo que forastero sonara como un insulto. Me pareció absurdo, siendo tan acostumbrado que hubiese invitados de diversos lugares en los bailes ¿Vendría de tan lejos como para merecer el sobrenombre?

\- Es innegable que sus modales hacen juego con su expresión, Kankuro- dije, esperando que el hombre rubio se acercara. No deseaba seguir hablando con Uzuki y una tercera persona interrumpiría el curso de la conversación.

El extraño invitado no se movió de su lugar, por lo que pensé en descender las escaleras y darle vueltas a la fuente del jardín para evitar las preguntas que Kankuro sin duda querría hacerme a propósito de Sai ¿Quién sería ese hombre tan alto y delgado? Conocía a todos los comensales y sus parentescos y, por más que intentaba adivinar cuál era su vínculo con alguno de ellos, no se me ocurría nada ¿Algún pariente lejano de los Sarutobi, quizá? No se parecía a nadie, era bastante más pálido y huesudo que el resto de los convidados. Su rostro también era diferente, con los pómulos altos y los ojos ligeramente rasgados.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué la hace tan afortunada como para merecer una composición del mismísimo señor de Āto?- insistió Kankuro.

\- ¡No es su composición!- dije, una vez más- Es una pieza de Mikoto y no se llama "Para Ino". El señor Āto busca fastidiarme, eso es todo.

\- ¿Fastidiarla? ¿Con la complicidad de la autora de la pieza?

\- La pieza se llama, en efecto, "Para Ino".

¡Vaya voz de las cavernas! Me sobresalté, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí tan pronto?

\- ¿No hablaba de modales, Ino? ¿Qué puede decirse de quien interrumpe una conversación de este modo?- preguntó Kankuro con aire porfiado- ¿Bien? ¿No piensa siquiera presentarse ante la señorita?

El hombre inclinó la cabeza rubia para mirar a Kankuro a los ojos. Parecía divertido y era, en verdad, muy alto.

\- Creo que la asusté- dijo, dirigiéndose a mí- Su amigo tiene razón, no estoy acostumbrado a ciertas delicadezas- acto seguido agregó, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Me acompañaría a caminar?

\- ¿Caminar? ¿Yo?- balbucí, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, tanto que sentí que me pasaba de insolente ¡Qué semblante más extraño!

\- Ah, sí- dijo él, ofreciéndome el brazo y sonriendo un poco- Disculpe.

Kankuro nos miraba con la boca abierta, quizá pensando en algo que decir. Sin saber qué hacer, tomé el brazo del hombre y me dejé llevar. Caminaba tan rápido que temí tropezar. Cuando me volví para mirar a Kankuro, su desconcierto era tan evidente que quise echarme a reír ante el absurdo de la situación.

\- En eso tiene razón- dijo mi acompañante, aminorando el paso cuando alcanzamos la fuente. Mis padres podrían verme desde la terraza, así que supuse no sería demasiado escandaloso que me hubiera alejado un poco de la casa- Es una situación absurda.

Me detuve para encararlo.

\- Yo no he hablado- protesté, elevando el rostro para verlo bien.

\- Acaba de decir que es una situación absurda- dijo él, mirándome por debajo de las cejas ¡Qué ojos!

\- No. Solo lo pensé ¿Cómo dijo llamarse?

\- No le he dicho mi nombre aún.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Podría decírmelo ahora?

\- Deidara.

\- ¿Vajda? ¿Así, nada más?

\- Así, nada más.

\- ¿Y su nombre de familia?

\- Deidara.

\- ¿Cuál es, entonces, su nombre cristiano?

Él rio, echándole un rápido vistazo a la casa. Su sonrisa era agradable, casi dulce.

\- Deidara- dijo, clavando sus pupilas dilatadas en las mías.

\- Bien, Deidara- yo estaba sumamente confundida- ¿Cómo sabe que el señor Āto dijo la verdad acerca de la pieza?

\- Āto no miente.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

\- Lo sé porque vi las partituras.

\- ¿Quiere hacerme creer que Sai Āto se tomó el tiempo de inscribir cientos de notas en un pentagrama y ponerles un nombre?

\- No. La señorita Mikoto ya lo había hecho.

Me llevé las manos al pecho. ¿Podía ser que al menos un alma hubiese descubierto la treta de Sai?

\- ¡Usted también lo sabe!- exclamé.

\- Soy un gran admirador de la señorita Mikoto- dijo él, mirando de nuevo hacia la casa- No viajo con frecuencia a la ciudad pero, cuando lo hago, procuro asistir al menos a uno de sus recitales. La primavera anterior fue tan amable de tocar para mí una pieza que estaba componiendo. Vi la partitura con mis propios ojos y se llamaba "Para Ino". Nadie que escuchara esa pieza...

\- ... podría olvidarla- dije yo, terminando su frase y sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez ¡Le había puesto mi nombre!- ¿Qué piensa al respecto de todo lo que ocurrió allá dentro?- inquirí.

\- Āto debe haberle pagado una suma considerable por la canción a la señorita Mikoto- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros- Los caprichos de un hombre enamorado no tienen límites.

\- Mikoto no necesita dinero- dije- Y Āto no está enamorado de mí.

\- ¿De veras lo cree?- preguntó él, arqueando las cejas, que se veían más oscuras que sus cabellos en la sombra. No supe si se burlaba de mí o si estaba sinceramente sorprendido.

\- Sí.

\- Debe afinar su instinto, entonces.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Cuando un hombre sin escrúpulos se enamora puede llegar a extremos insospechados. Si no está interesada en el señor de Āto debe prepararse para lo peor. Estoy seguro de que comprar partituras es muy poco comparado con lo que un hombre tan poderoso y pertinaz es capaz hacer.

\- Los hombres como él no se enamoran- dije. Sin embargo, se me había puesto la piel de gallina.

\- Debemos regresar.

\- Cierto- dije, poniéndome de pie. Desconocía las intenciones de Sai y tuve mucho miedo.

\- Allí está- dijo Deidara, mirando hacia los ventanales abiertos. Sai salió a la terraza y apoyó las manos sobre la balaustrada. Recorrió el jardín con la mirada pero pareció no reparar en nuestra presencia pues sus ojos jamás se detuvieron sobre nosotros- Caminemos despacio.

\- Habla de Āto como si lo conociera- dije, esperando recibir una explicación.

\- Sé reconocer a los de su especie- respondió. Algo me dijo que sus palabras tenían un significado oculto.

\- ¿Desde dónde viajó, Deidara?- de algún modo, sentía que estaba siendo impertinente cada vez que le hacía una pregunta. Me dio la impresión de que se ponía tenso y quise no habérselo preguntado.

\- Amegakure es la última ciudad donde estuve. Kagi no Kuni es mi hogar —por un instante creí ver un asomo de desesperación en sus ojos pero, un segundo después, lucía tranquilo. Iba a preguntarle qué hacía en casa de la señorita Biwako pero preferí guardar silencio. Seguramente lo averiguaría a través de las conversaciones de los invitados.

Sai había vuelto a entrar. Kankuro Uzuki conversaba con Kawaki y Hagoromo Sarutobi en la terraza. Subí las escaleras con cuidado y el señor Deidara rezagó un poco. Al pasar por el lugar donde hablaban los hombres, Kankuro me preguntó:

\- ¿Disfrutó de su soledad?

\- ¿Disculpe?- respondí, sintiendo que mi paciencia con su sarcasmo se agotaba.

\- Se veía algo triste sentada al pie de la fuente, creí que hablaba consigo misma.

\- Hablaba con el señor Deidara- dije.

Los tres hombres me miraron de forma extraña.

\- El señor Deidara, como le llama usted, está dentro del salón. Usted quiso dar un paseo sola y no me permitió acompañarla, señorita Yamanaka- dijo Kankuro con tono de reproche.

Irritada, me volví hacia Deidara para comprobar que no había nadie a mis espaldas. Sacudí la cabeza y me presioné las sienes con las puntas de los dedos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el señor Sarutobi.

\- Eso creo- mentí, buscando a Deidara a través de los cristales. Cuando lo vi hablando con la Señorita Biwako junto a la mesa sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban.

\- Supongo que aún no se recupera de haber recibido una dedicación tan preciosa de parte del señor de Āto —dijo Kawaki con amabilidad- ¡Es un maestro!

\- Una pieza conmovedora- dijo Hagoromo Sarutobi- Es comprensible que una mujer necesite unos instantes a solas para asimilarla.

\- Creo que la señorita Biwako quiere que entremos- dijo Kankuro, mirándome con recelo.

\- Después de usted, señorita Yamanaka- dijo el señor Kawaki y yo me limité a obedecer. Crucé el umbral de vidrio sintiéndome sumamente débil, tanto que me dejé caer en la primera poltrona que encontré. Después de llamar a mi madre por medio de señas, apoyé la frente en las manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, querida?- preguntó mi madre con tono distraído.

\- ¿Tienes tus sales aromáticas a mano? Creo que voy a desmayarme.

\- ¡Ay, que romántico!- exclamó- ¡Yo también me sentiría desfallecer si un hombre de la talla del señor Āto hubiese compuesto una canción para mí! Incorpórate, cariño, las Ringo te están inspeccionando.

\- Hablo en serio, madre- dije, y todo el cuarto se oscureció.

Pasaron unos minutos en que tuve que permanecer con los ojos cerrados y aferrando el brazo de mi madre hasta que mi tía Hana llegó con la botella de sales. Por fortuna, anunciaron la cena antes de que todas las mujeres se acercaran a ver qué ocurría. Los invitados se dirigieron al comedor y yo seguí a mi madre, esperando a que la señorita Biwako nos indicara dónde debíamos sentarnos.

\- Ese es su asiento, señorita- dijo, mostrando uno de los puestos vacíos.

Había demostrado una vez más sus habilidades como anfitriona repartiéndonos en las mesas de forma que nuestras edades, géneros (y, por ende, conversaciones) fueran variados: había puesto a mi madre y a mi padre en la mesa que daba al ventanal con Hagoromo, Maki y Fugaku Sarutobi, Mabui Ringo, Genma Uzuki y su esposa Mito y, por supuesto, Sai Āto de Āto en una de las dos cabeceras. La otra cabecera la ocupó la señorita Biwako.

En la otra mesa nos puso a Gazery y Keiri Ringo, tío Menma, tía Hana y Hotaru, Kankuro Uzuki, el señor Deidara y a mí con Mikoto y Kawaki en las cabeceras. Mis compañeros de cena serían Kankuro Uzuki y el señor Deidara.

\- ¿Nos deleitará usted también con una de sus piezas esta noche, señorita Mikoto?- preguntó mi tía Hana. Necesitaba oír hablar a Mikoto, así que presté atención.

\- Me lastimé la muñeca, señora Hana- respondió Mikoto, con entonación monótona- Temo que no podré tocar en algún tiempo.

\- ¡Oh!- exclamé, haciendo acopio de valor para abordarla- ¿Significa eso que no podrás bailar tampoco, Mikoto?

Su mirada fue de odio. SI no hubiese sido porque podía esconder mis manos bajo el mantel, todos se habrían dado cuenta de que me había puesto a temblar.

\- En lo absoluto, Ino- me dijo, quebrándosele un poco la voz- No he perdido la motricidad, solo sufrí un pequeño accidente. Tocar el piano es una cosa muy distinta a bailar, claro está, se necesita mucha más precisión para lo primero.

Las hermanas Ringo asintieron con las bocas abiertas ante la lógica de las palabras de Mikoto. Mi tía Hana sonrió, comprensiva.

\- ¿Y qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Deidara, sin más.

Mi prima Hotaru me miró como diciendo ¿Lo ves? ¡Es un salvaje! Mikoto tosió, cubriéndose los labios con la servilleta. Deidara esperó a que terminara de toser sin desviar la atención de su rostro un instante.

\- Perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre las manos- dijo al fin Mikoto.

\- ¿Justo cuando trataba de matar a alguien?- preguntó Deidara.

\- ¡Por Dios, señor!- exclamó Kawaki- ¿Qué pretende con sus afrentas? ¡Modérese!

Deidara se limitó a beber de su copa ¿Habría reparado en el cambio de Mikoto? ¿No era uno de sus grandes admiradores?

\- No enseñan bien a las gentes de esos parajes desolados- dijo Kankuro Uzuki- Es evidente que la única educación que el señor Deidara recibió en Kagi no Kuni giraba en torno al uso de la lanza.

Deidara rio, para mi sorpresa. El comentario de Kankuro parecía haberlo divertido en grande.

\- Casi tendría que darle la razón- respondió, sus labios llenos aún más rojos. Ahora sí que tenía un aire salvaje- Mi padre no me educó como a una damisela.

Esta vez fui yo quien soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Le parece gracioso que un hombre de nuestro tiempo sea un bárbaro, Ino?- preguntó Kankuro, notoriamente mortificado.

\- Me hace gracia imaginarlo a usted intentando sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, Kankuro. Quiera Dios que no entremos en guerra- respondí.

\- La guerra es mucho más sofisticada ahora, señorita Yamanaka- dijo Kawaki, sin duda sintiéndose aludido- No estamos en el Medioevo, como bien lo sabe. No estoy tan seguro de que el señor Deidara lo haya notado, pero ese es un asunto diferente. El trabajo científico de Paul Vieille nos ha dado grandes ventajas sobre algunos pueblos que aún necesitan civilizarse. Hace un par de años que empleo el Poudre B de Vieille y debo decir que es agradable practicar la puntería sin que una nube de humo negro le impida a uno ver el objetivo.

\- Tenga cuidado, no sea que pierda una mano por matar un pájaro en semejante despliegue de valentía- dijo Deidara, los ojos azules fulgurando- El Poudre B no es precisamente estable.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Kawaki con el rostro enrojecido- ¿Les compró unos cuantos gramos a los gitanos?

Deidara rio por lo bajo, pasándose los dedos por la corta barba rubia del mentón:

\- Ningún gitano se atrevía a ofrecer ese tipo de mercancía en mi tierra. Los hombres de mi país jamás usarán polvos blancos- dijo, haciendo una clara referencia a los polvos de tocador.

Yo estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada. Luego, volviéndose hacia mí, el señor Deidara preguntó:

\- ¿Quiere bailar la primera pieza conmigo? Odiaría ver a una mujer tan hermosa girando con un hombre a quien un poco de humo impide distinguir su objetivo.

Me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

\- Sería un placer- dije.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo mi tía Hana, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿No crees que deberías reservar la primera pieza para el señor Āto?

Sentí una segunda oleada de calor me subía a la cabeza ¡Ahora tenía deberes para con Sai!

\- Para serte sincera, prefiero bailar con el señor Deidara, tía- dije, mostrándome firme. El vino y la comida me habían sentado bien a pesar de la presencia de Sai, que mi tía insistía en recordarme.

\- Quizá Ino no haya tomado suficientes lecciones de baile como para acompañar al señor Āto- dijo Keiri Ringo, elevando la nariz respingona- Sus preferencias hablan por sí solas.

\- Eso espero, Gazery- dije, dejando mi tenedor sobre el plato.

Nadie entendió mi respuesta excepto mi tío Menma, quien disimuló una sonrisa: Kawaki siempre le había parecido antipático y el señor Deidara le había dado varias satisfacciones durante la cena.

\- Apuesto a que el señor Āto solicitará bailar primero con nuestra anfitriona- dijo Kankuro Uzuki- Un caballero pensaría en eso antes que nada.

Un caballero no haría pasar composiciones de otro por propias, pensé, y un ruido me sobresaltó.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	10. CAPÍTULO10: Un invitado peculiar parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:** **Menuet: Un invitado peculiar parte 2.**

Deidara había dejado caer su cubierto e, inclinándose para recogerlo, dijo de modo que solo yo podía oírlo:

\- Un caballero no dejaría que nada le pasara a usted.

De nuevo, sentí que me ruborizaba. Me quedé pensando en su frase mientras saboreaba el postre de crema azucarada que nos habían servido. Hotaru y Gazery describían los platillos de una cena a la que habían asistido y Kawaki hablaba de las colonias. Aproveché para echarle una ojeada a Deidara ¿Qué habría querido decir? Parecía interesado en las palabras de Kawaki pero intuí que solo fingía escuchar. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, quizá en Kagi no Kuni, me dije. Los criados trajeron oporto y bebí un poco, imaginando un remoto castillo en las montañas.

\- ... y por ello debo regresar a Konoha no tōjō antes de que termine la temporada- dijo Hotaru con un profundo dejo de tristeza.

Deidara dio un respingo. Lo vi tensarse en su silla.

\- ¿Konoha no tōjō?- preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- El señor Deidara jamás ha escuchado hablar de la institución para señoritas más prestigiosa del lugar- dijo Kankuro Uzuki, jugando con su servilleta.

\- ¿Le agrada el lugar?- preguntó Deidara a Hotaru, ignorando la intervención de Kankuro.

\- Me gustaría más si no tuviera que interrumpir la diversión a causa del mal tiempo- dijo Hotaru, suavizando el odio que sentía por la institución.

Imposible admitir que el internado más célebre del continente no era de su agrado.

\- ¿Qué tal los árboles?- preguntó Deidara.

\- ¿Los árboles?- preguntó Hotaru, sin entender.

\- ¿Alguno que le guste en particular?

Hotaru entornó los ojos, pensando.

\- ¡Oh sí! Hay uno en especial que nunca pierde... ¡Vaya! ¡Qué extraño! Lo olvidé por completo.

La sonrisa de Deidara se me antojó casi maligna.

\- Extraño- dijo él, y volvió a ensimismarse mientras Hotaru comenzaba a hablar maravillas de la educación en Konoha no tōjō.

A diferencia de mi prima, yo no había olvidado que Sai le había hecho una pregunta muy similar en el pasado.

\- ¿Le interesan los árboles, Deidara?- le pregunté en voz baja- Porque al señor Āto le gustan los que están marcados con...

Deidara me miró con asombro y lo que interpreté como una súplica en silencio.

\- Creo que ya comienza el baile, señorita Yamanaka- dijo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano- ¿Me acompaña?

Los comensales de ambas mesas empezaron a incorporarse, algunos formando parejas para entrar al salón de baile de nuevo. Aprende rápido, pensé, notando que Deidara ya había implementado algunos gestos de cortesía conmigo. Pasamos junto a Sai y él, que ya llevaba del brazo a la señorita Biwako, hizo como que no nos veía. Me sentí protegida con Deidara y pensé que quizá se debía a su estatura. Aun así, la actitud de Sai no dejaba de ponerme sobre aviso, debía estar tramando algo.

\- Así es- dijo Deidara, imitando a los demás caballeros al hacer la pequeña inclinación que daba inicio al baile.

Me atrajo hacia sí cuando la música comenzaba a llenar la habitación. Era muy hábil y me guiaba con facilidad, cosa que agradecí pues ahora que lo tenía al frente habría podido tropezar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Perdón?- pregunté.

\- Acaba de decir que aprendo rápido- respondió, sonriendo.

\- Yo no...- empecé a decir, pero no pude terminar la frase. Deidara no solo tenía una apariencia interesante, creía haberlo visto en algún lugar.

\- Mis costumbres son diferentes, señorita Yamanaka, pero no soy un bárbaro, al menos no en el sentido que Kawaki le daría a la palabra.

\- ¿En qué sentido lo es?

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, como evocando algo perfectamente evidente para él, e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. Me dio la impresión de que descartaba un pensamiento.

\- No creo que sea la ocasión más apropiada- respondió, mirándome a los ojos.

Tenía un efecto peculiar en mí: quería hablarle de Sai y Mikoto, de su inexplicable desaparición después de nuestro paseo por el jardín y de los árboles de Konoha no tōjō, pero las preguntas se borraban en mi mente. El señor Deidara era, a pesar de todo, lo único que importaba cuando estaba con él.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté.

\- Ahora mismo podría creer que estoy soñando. No había tenido en mis brazos a una mujer tan bella en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de lo rústico que era, me agradaba su cercanía. Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa y yo, en vez de tener miedo de haberme convertido en un monstruo, quise besarlo. Él era extraño y yo estaba muy confundida ¿No me había ocurrido algo similar con Sai? Dios ¿qué estaba sintiendo? De repente, recordé en beso de la muerte y temí que hubiese desatado nuevos impulsos en mí.

\- No todos los instintos son condenables, Ino- dijo. Sin duda había leído en mis ojos lo que pensaba. Supe que había enrojecido hasta la línea del escote, pero él se acercó a mi oído y agregó- Algunos, incluso, han hallado un lugar conveniente entre las reglas de la sociedad.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Sería tan osado? Si otro hombre hubiera pronunciado las mismas palabras con ese tono de voz, mi indignación habría sido tan grande que lo habría abandonado allí, en medio del salón. Aun así, mi propia conciencia y la proximidad de Deidara solo hicieron que me sintiera un poco frágil.

\- Por Dios, señor Deidara ¿de qué habla?- me escuché decir a mí misma.

\- Del matrimonio, por supuesto- dijo, sin despegarse de mí- ¿Cuáles cree que son los planes del señor Āto?

Me puse fría.

\- ¿Āto?- pregunte, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿De qué otra forma podría lord Āto justificar sus instintos?

Me avergoncé para mis adentros. Era yo quien pensaba de más, Deidara simplemente estaba retomando la conversación que habíamos iniciado en el jardín. El beso de la muerte debía haber trastornado mis sentidos y mi lógica. Me puse furiosa conmigo misma por haberle adjudicado un significado erróneo al discurso de mi interlocutor pero, más allá de ello, sentí mi orgullo un tanto vulnerado.

\- Āto no me ama, señor Deidara- dije, haciendo lo posible por mostrarme calmada.

\- Usted le interesa lo suficiente para plagiar el trabajo de la señorita Mikoto. También hizo un esfuerzo adicional por obviar sus sentimientos ante todos los presentes ¿Adónde se supone están encaminados sus actos? Āto puede ser caprichoso pero no suele obrar de forma impulsiva.

\- Parece conocerlo bien- dije.

\- Más de lo que él imagina ¿Por qué cree que desea obtener el favor de sus padres? La quiere para él, señorita Yamanaka.

\- Mis padres lo habrían aceptado encantados sin este alarde de devoción. Su nombre y su figura habrían bastado; no comprendo por qué necesita fingir amor ahora.

\- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Deidara, mirándome por debajo de las cejas. Quise morderme el labio pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Āto siempre me fue odioso. Eso no impidió que creyese amarlo una vez, muy a mi pesar- confesé, rindiéndome ante la verdad.

\- ¿Y él no la correspondió?

\- No. Probablemente sea uno de esos casos en que el amor incita el desprecio y viceversa. El amor de Āto no puede ser real.

\- ¿Y el suyo?

Deidara me miraba con seriedad.

\- Fue una trampa que él me tendió —dije.

No quería adentrarme en detalles pero tampoco deseaba ser cortante. Necesitaba toda la información acerca de Sai que Deidara pudiera darme, así este último desconociera por completo la naturaleza de mi enemigo.

\- ¿Lo ve? El interés que Āto le profesa es inusual y, según lo dice usted misma, ha sido así desde el comienzo.

Tenía razón. Sai tenía un interés particular en torturarme, uno que ahora intentaba disfrazar de admiración.

\- Quizá no busque más que afianzar su impotencia personal- dije y agregué- He hablado mucho de mí, mucho más de la cuenta.

\- No me ha dicho nada que no supiera ya. Nada que desconociera acerca de Āto, al menos. Es un hombre sin honor.

\- Lo dice como si lo hubiese comprobado en carne propia.

\- Así es- respondió, y sus pupilas se contrajeron- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era un joven incauto.

\- ¿Era?- pregunté, extrañada.

\- Ya no soy incauto-—respondió, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Me robó algo.

Dios mío ¿Estaría hablando de su sangre? ¿Sería Deidara una de las víctimas de Sai?

\- ¿Qué le robó?- inquirí.

Recé para que fuera sincero conmigo pero en ese instante la música cesó y él me apartó de sí.

\- Por favor- supliqué, temblando- Dígamelo.

Él se acercó a mí una vez más y dijo:

\- Mi esposa.

Los músicos dieron inicio a una nueva pieza y Kankuro Uzuki solicitó bailar conmigo. Antes de que pudiera negarme, Deidara se excusó y fue a reclinarse contra la puerta del comedor.

\- Tiene pésimo gusto, Ino- dijo Kankuro, haciéndome girar con él. Era algo torpe.

\- ¿Eh?- no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Deidara ¿Su esposa? ¿Sería una de la amantes de Sai?

\- Si sigue mirándolo de esa forma, el señor Āto lo notará.

\- No miraba al señor Āto- respondí.

Kankuro rio con sarcasmo.

\- No hace falta que lo diga. Me refería a su inclinación por el forastero ¿Ha perdido los estribos? Ya era extraño que perdiera el decoro, pero esto es demasiado.

Recé para que mis mejillas no se tiñeran de rojo una vez más pero sabía que era inevitable: Kankuro me había descubierto ¿Por qué me ruborizaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Deidara? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

\- ¿Y que hay con ello?- dije, desafiándolo. Un chico de mi edad no iba a darme lecciones de etiqueta, mucho menos de moralidad- Deidara es apuesto. Me sorprende que las otras damas no sean de la misma opinión.

\- Pero que sandeces dice, Ino. El forastero es espantoso. Mírelo de nuevo, ni siquiera peinó y se dejó la barba.

\- Solo está logrando hacerlo más atrayente para mí, Kankuro. Si continúa describiéndolo, terminaré por enamorarme de él.

Kankuro resopló. Sólo buscaba exasperarlo, pero una parte de mí sabía que lo que acaba de decir era cierto. Deidara me gustaba más de la cuenta y eso me aterraba ¿Amaría aún a su esposa? Sentí una punzada de celos.

\- Dígame que lo hace para contrariar a sus padres y podré dormir en paz esta noche- pidió Kankuro, mirándome con sospecha.

\- Lo hago para contrariar a mis padres- respondí, deseando que callara para poder pensar en mi conversación con Deidara.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Miente!- rio, el triunfante- ¡El salvaje le causó una impresión notable! Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto: Ino Yamanaka prefiere a un bárbaro sin títulos que al futuro barón de Āto.

\- ¿Qué hace Deidara en la ciudad, Kankuro?- pregunté, deseando poner fin a su regocijo tanto como conocer su respuesta.

\- Ni siquiera se lo pregunto usted misma. Me preocupa, Ino.

\- ¿Es tan interesante que no puede, simplemente, decírmelo?

\- Vino a comprar una de las propiedades que la señorita Biwako aún conserva en Amegakure, de lo contrario no estaría aquí esta noche. Puede decirse que llegó en el mejor momento. Nuestra anfitriona jamás lo habría convidado si no fuera porque aún no han cerrado el trato: no habría sido propio de ella pedirle que se quedara en su habitación.

\- Supongo que usted lo habría encerrado.

\- Sin pensarlo dos veces- dijo él, pisándome sin querer- ¡Lo siento!

\- Descuide. Es propio de usted- dije- ¿Así que el señor Deidara planea instalarse en Amegakure?

\- Tal vez. Seguramente está comprando un terreno baldío dónde levantar una carpa de cuero.

No me resultó difícil imaginar que fuera de ese modo. Así, a lo lejos, podría haber sido una brutal estampa del pasado.

\- Qué gracioso- repliqué, flemática.

\- Sería más gracioso si usted le hiciera compañía. Prométame que no me defraudará. Me encantaría verla algún día vistiendo un bonito delantal y oliendo a ajos.

\- No lo pongo en duda. Usted, a su vez, se vería estupendo con una librera blanquísima, desempolvando los libros del señor Āto. Pero no hablemos de oficios ¿ya ha pensado en conseguir esposa? Porque Keiri Ringo sería una magnifica elección.

\- Ino, ninguna elección que yo hiciera en esta habitación podría superar la suya. Eso se lo garantizo.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo- dije, guiñándole un ojo con malicia y, como la pieza había culminado, me encaminé hacia el jardín. Habría preferido buscar a Deidara pero la timidez no me lo permitía y, además, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

Fue un milagro que mi madre no me interceptara para reprenderme: por suerte estaba muy entretenida hablando con Kawaki como para notar que yo pasaba de largo. Cuando estaba por apoyarme en la barandilla, lejos de las miradas fisgonas de los comensales una mano me detuvo por el hombro:

\- Señorita Yamanaka.

Era la voz de mi enemigo.

\- No es más que un maldito cobarde, Sai- dije, girándome para encararlo. La ira acumulada en el transcurso de la noche hacia que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿No acabo de darle una prueba de mi amor?- preguntó con dulzura, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban.

\- ¿No entiende que lo odio con toda mi alma? La única prueba de amor que deseo es su muerte.

Sai sonrió con tristeza.

\- Si pudiera quitarme la vida por su amor lo haría pero, verá, no puedo morir ¡Esa es la gran tragedia de mi existencia! Vivir eternamente para poder perder lo que se ama una y otra...

\- ¡Sí que puede morir!- lo interrumpí, furiosa- Ordénele a Yamato que le dé descanso a su alma, si ser inmortal le resulta una carga tan insufriblemente lírica ¿Olvida que leía " _Carmilla"_ cuando lo conocí? Pues bien, la solución es mi sencilla y, si la conoce el autor del libro, estoy segura que no le es ajena a usted.

Sai me vio con expresión horrorizada.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Seccionar mi cabeza? ¿Incinerar mis restos y esparcirlos en las aguas del rio? Oh, no lo dice enserio. Sé que me corresponde, Ino. Me lo demostró una vez, no hace mucho.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?- palpé la daga que llevaba en el bolsillo, fantaseando con enterrarla en su pecho ahí mismo- Que haya sido capaz de manipularme no quiere decir que lo haya amado o deseado jamás, Sai. Los cadáveres me repugnan.

\- Ino, herir la sensibilidad de otros adrede es pecado.

\- ¿Qué hay de robar sus dones y creaciones?

\- El fin justifica los medios.

\- La gloria de Macchiavello fue corta, Sai.

\- Vamos, no sea tan dura con él. Después de todo, el pobre no era inmortal.

\- ¿También a él lo mato lentamente para quedarse con sus ideas?

\- Tal y como si lo hubiera hecho- replicó.

\- Tenga cuidado con lo que come, puede empezar a asemejársele.

\- Una de las tantas razones por las que me gustaría que continuásemos nuestro coloquio amoroso, Ino.

\- Alimenticio, querrá decir. Para que luego, entornando los ojos, declame ante sus paladines atentos ¡Oh, cuanto la amaba! Sin embargo, un hombre debe comer.

\- Un hombre debe, sin duda, comer, querida mía. Dígame algo: si no me guardara rencor. Si yo fuera un alma caritativa ¿no me alimentaría usted?

\- Usted nunca podría ser caritativo.

\- No esté tan segura de ello, recuerde que he conseguido convertirme en un dechado de virtudes- respondió, recalcando que los talentos de Mikoto y Chouji Akimichi ahora le pertenecían. Su cinismo me hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Su hermosura escapa a través de su boca, Sai- dije.

Él acerco su rostro al mío y respondió:

\- Béseme, entonces.

\- Tal vez lo haga- dije, pensando que quizá sería la forma más fácil de matarlo- Después de todo, aún es apuesto y algún día dejara de serlo.

La actitud de Sai cambio cuando creyó que podía doblegar mi voluntad. Buscó mi mano con afán y apretó mis dedos. Sus ojos negros relampagueaban.

\- No, Ino. Nunca dejare de serlo.

Me dije que, aun si retuviera su apariencia hasta el Juicio Final, yo lo repudiaría en mi corazón. Detestaba la aparente belleza de Sai tanto como su crueldad, pero se convertiría en huesos y aire en cuanto la daga de Kurama cumpliera su cometido.

\- Iré a su casa después del baile y entonces, si así lo deseo, lo besaré. Por el momento, le pido que deje de ostentar su hambre en público.

\- No la llame así, Ino. Llámela avidez, mejor.

\- Bien, como sea.

\- Prométame que irá- exigió. Era obvio que no iba a soltar mi mano hasta que no se lo confirmara.

\- Se lo prometo. Ahora déjeme en paz.

Era muy difícil sostener una conversación con Sai en un lugar público: no podía darme el lujo de perder la compostura. Él sonrío ampliamente y dejó mi mano libre. Las aletas de su fina nariz se habían dilatado.

\- Solo una cosa más, Sai- llamé, antes de que él volviera a entrar a la casa- Si el fin justifica los medios, ¿cuál es el fin?

Sai arqueo una ceja y dijo:

\- Usted.

\- No pretenderá decirme que juega al ajedrez con Dios y que nosotros somos sus fichas.

\- Eso jamás. Dios no juega con las almas de sus creaciones- respondió y se dio la vuelta.

Me estremecí ¿Quién sería su adversario? Asumí que Sai sostenía una contienda con un enemigo real, quizá tan malvado como él, y que sus víctimas tenían distintas utilidades. Mikoto, Kurama y Chouji no parecían haber sido elegidos al azar. Pero ¿qué querría de mí? Deidara tenía razón, el interés que Sai me profesaba no era normal, a menos que atormentarme antes de matarme fuera el aliciente. No resultaba difícil de creer.

Sai y Mikoto conversaban cerca de los ventanales. Nadie habría pensado que no se trataba de una charla inocua, pero yo habría dado lo que fuera por escuchar lo que decían. De repente Sai desvió la atención para intercambiar algunas palabras con mi tío Menma y Mikoto se giró bruscamente hacia el ventanal, de modo que solo yo podía verla. Sonrió con el rostro desfigurado y me enseñó dos largos colmillos, estirando la lengua hasta el mentón. Sus ojos parecían tizones encendidos.

Por poco pierdo el equilibrio; la balaustrada de mármol logró parar una caída certera. Cuando me atreví a mirar hacia dentro de nuevo, Mikoto se había unido a la plática de los otros dos y había recobrado su aspecto normal. Quise echarme a llorar ¿Sería Mikoto el contrincante de Sai? ¿Estarían jugando conmigo como dos gatos con un ratón? Odiaba a Sai con tanta pasión que, por momentos, olvidaba cuánto le temía, pero nunca podría odiar a Mikoto.

Sabía que el monstruo que acaba de ver no era ella y que su alma necesitaba ser restablecida al cuerpo que le habían robado ¿Dónde había ido a parar el espíritu de Mikoto? No era una criatura capaz de sentir resquemor y me había horrorizado más allá de todo lo imaginable: en esos breves instantes creía haber visto al mismo Satanás; ni siquiera Sai me había enseñado una expresión tan cruel. Cielos, probablemente él había elegido no mostrarse ante mí como era realmente. Quizá fuera el demonio, capaz de adoptar una apariencia hermosa aún mientras se alimentaba.

No me atrevía a dar un paso hacia el salón ahora que Mikoto y Sai estaban bloqueando la entrada. Caí en cuenta de la posición de extrema vulnerabilidad en la que me había encontrado todo el tiempo: ellos podían salir en cualquier momento y asesinarme sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, y habrían podido hacerlo antes si lo hubieran deseado, bastaría con que me arrastraran a lo profundo del jardín ¿Quién su sano juicio relacionaría al futuro barón de Halkett o a la pianista más talentosa de la ciudad con un cuerpo desangrado?

Gemí cuando pensé en el arma que llevaba en el bolsillo ¿qué podía hacer la pequeña daga de Kurama por mí? No debía haber escuchado a otra víctima del beso de la muerte, un opiómano, ni más ni menos, que Dios se apiadara de él. Mi suerte dependía de que los dos vampiros no tuvieran planeado acabar conmigo esta noche ¿Y si me ocurría lo mismo que a Mikoto? Me sentí estúpida por no haber contemplado esa posibilidad; era obvio que Chouji Akimichi no podría salvarme ni darme descanso eterno, y él era mi único confidente ¿Por qué no me había quedado encerrada en casa? Si sobrevivía a aquella noche, suplicaría a mis padres que me permitieran internarme en un convento.

Allí estaría a salvo y no solo no me exhortarían a que asistiera a bailes sino que me lo prohibirían. En ese momento no tenía el valor suficiente para pasar cerca de Mikoto y Sai. Creí por un instante que Deidara se acercaba a ellos y me sentí esperanzada, pero se trataba de Fugaku Sarutobi, quien seguramente quería bailar con Mikoto. Lo deduje porque ella negó con la cabeza y le enseño la muñeca, rotándola con suma lentitud. Él asintió, sonriendo comprensivamente. Se lo veía algo tímido. Hizo ademán de alejarse pero se detuvo. Miró hacia afuera y frunció el entrecejo, como si hubiese visto algo en el firmamento. Al fin se decidió a salir a la terraza. Suspiré con alivio y una capa de sudor frío me cubrió de pies a cabeza. Me había salvado.

\- ¿Lo vio también, señorita Yamanaka? ¿Lo escuchó?- preguntó, evidentemente asombrado.

Fugaku era bastante guapo. Tendría unos veintisiete años de edad, como Mikoto. Primero, giró sobre sí mismo con la cabeza doblada hacía atrás, la boca abierta y la vista fija en el cielo, y luego empezó a escudriñar el horizonte, pasándose los dedos por los labios. Me giré hacía atrás pero no vi nada.

\- ¿Qué busca, señor Sarutobi?

\- ¡Un ave enorme y oscura! No había visto una de tales dimensiones en toda mi vida.

Pensé en que la había visto alejarse sobre los árboles de nuestra casa después del encuentro con el vampiro en el granero y empecé a buscarla también.

\- ¿Hacia dónde se fue?- pregunté, ansiosa.

\- Sobrevoló el jardín un par de veces, después hizo un círculo sobre su cabeza y ascendió. La perdí de vista sin saber cómo, todo fue muy rápido ¿De veras no se ha dado cuenta? Desde dentro parecía que el ave estuviera haciendo un escándalo. No paraba de aletear.

\- ¡Dios mío!- murmuré, temblando y llevándome la mano al pecho- No vi ni escuché nada.

Ambos seguimos buscando, pero solo se oía el rumor del viento.

\- No se preocupe- dijo- No fue nada. Solo un animal muy peculiar. Espero no haberla asustada.

\- Estoy bien, descuide- mentí- Bonita velada ¿verdad?

Me forcé a sonreír. Debía retenerlo allí hasta que Sai y Mikoto se movieran de la puerta. Recé para que el otro vampiro que me acechaba no estuviera escondiéndose cerca de nosotros.

\- Sin duda- dijo él- La señorita Biwako es una gran anfitriona.

Nunca antes habíamos intercambiado más que un par de palabras. Sin embargo, Fugaku era un hombre afable.

\- Creí que la lesión de la señorita Mikoto no le impediría bailar- comenté.

Fugaku palideció un poco y agachó la cabeza.

\- Según dice, debe abstenerse de realizar movimientos que puedan dañarla más. Pero, vamos ¿quién puede culparla? ¡El piano es su vida! Nunca he conocido una mujer más talentosa.

\- También es muy hermosa- afirmé, para observar la reacción de mi interlocutor. Algo me decía que Fugaku Sarutobi sentía algo más que admiración por Mikoto- Es mi vecina ¿sabe? Solía verla a diario y también la escuchaba practicar todas las noches.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué suerte tiene!- replicó él, emocionado- Espere ¿por qué habla en tiempo pasado? ¿Se mudó, acaso?

\- No- dije, aclarándome la garganta. Debía ser astuta y elegir mis palabras con cuidado. Fugaku le prestaría atención a lo que yo tuviera que decir acerca de Mikoto- Hace mucho tiempo que no se sienta en el balcón como acostumbraba hacer todas las tardes. Tampoco ha vuelto a tocar el piano, lo que es comprensible, por supuesto- hice una breve pausa. Detestaba asumir el papel de vecina indiscreta, pero era necesario- Lo extraño es que...

Fugaku entornó los ojos. Se lo veía inquieto.

\- ¿Qué es extraño, señorita Yamanaka?

\- Señor Sarutobi, me da la impresión de que Mikoto ha cambiado ¿No lo ha notado?

\- Un poco, tal vez- tartamudeó- Frecuentamos a las mismas personas, por lo que la veo a menudo. En realidad, fue así hasta que tuvo el accidente. Hay algo diferente en su actitud ahora. Quizá esté algo perturbada por no poder tocar.

\- ¿Perturbada?- me pregunté si Mikoto le habría dirigido a Fugaku las mismas miradas de odio que a mí- ¿Cómo se lo ha manifestado a usted? Estoy preocupada por ella, comprenderá.

\- Claro, señorita Malraux. A mí también me preocupa, y me alegra poder compartir mis impresiones con usted. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos desea privarse de la música de la señorita Mikoto.

Yo asentí, instándolo a proseguir. No esperaba que Sarutobi fuera timorato al punto de querer ocultar sus sentimientos con tanto ahínco. De todos modos, conmigo no le había dado resultado y tampoco lo habría logrado con otras personas si así lo hubiese deseado. Por suerte para Fugaku, Mikoto tenía tantos admiradores que nadie habría reparado en el tipo de afecto que él le profesaba. Sarutobi continuó:

\- La señorita Mikoto es dulce con todos. Nunca ha sido un secreto que prefirió no tener un esposo o una familia para dedicarse enteramente a la música. Tampoco es un secreto que sus padres, desde un principio, respetaron su decisión, una que tomó, cabe recalcar, antes de alcanzar la adolescencia. Su inspiración es sublime; nadie en su sano juicio la habría apartado del piano para enseñarle a bordar. Quiero decir, una cosa es un pasatiempo y otra es una cualidad del espíritu.  
Conozco a Mikoto desde la infancia. Mientras los demás nos entreteníamos jugando en el jardín, ella nos contemplaba desde lejos, sonriendo, con la cabecita azabache ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Siempre sentí que veía más allá de nosotros, con una curiosidad benevolente que no es propia de los niños. Mikoto, señorita Yamanaka, nunca ha sido de este mundo.  
Sobra decir que es hermosa pero, puesto que su atractivo no es terrenal, quizá Mikoto haya tenido menos pretendientes que otras mujeres de igual belleza. Hay algo en ella que enaltece el alma. Francamente, no muchos hombres de nuestro tiempo están interesados en cortejar a una mujer que los acerque a la divinidad. Si no la han oído tocar, basta con que ella diga una frase para que comprendan no solo que no deben, sino que no pueden pensar en ella en sus términos.  
Esto, por una parte, suscita la ira de quienes acostumbran a salirse con la suya. Lo he atestiguado algunas veces, y Mikoto jamás ha perdido la serenidad. Por otra parte, las pocas ocasiones en que ha aceptado entablar amistad con algún hombre, él se ha enamorado irremediablemente de ella y ha solicitado ser correspondido. Lo cierto, señorita Yamanaka, es que ninguno de ellos ha conocido a Mikoto. De haber sido así, jamás habrían buscado forzarla a amar de una forma que no hace parte de ella.  
Cada temporada, algún joven deja la sala de conciertos con el corazón hecho pedazos, derramando lágrimas de furor. Todos estos pretendientes, sin duda, albergaban la esperanza de hacerla su esposa.  
Ninguno comprende que Mikoto encontró el amor aunque nadie pueda verlo. Está con él cuando se sienta al piano, cuando las perlas negras de sus ojos se humedecen de tristeza, cuando guarda silencio. Y, si alguien no conoce al amor de Mikoto, no puede conocerla a ella. Mucho menos amarla.

Entendí que Fugaku, más que amar a Mikoto, la veneraba. Su recuento había removido mi propio dolor por la ausencia de su alma.

\- ¿La hemos perdido, señor Sarutobi?- pregunté, tiritando- Lo he escuchado hablar de ella y tiene que saber, como yo, que lo que le ha ocurrido a Mikoto sobrepasa un cambio de actitud.

Ambos estábamos conscientes de la gravedad de nuestra conversación. Aun si Sarutobi desconocía el secreto de la nueva Mikoto, presentía que podría serme útil.

\- ¿Cuál cree que sea la causa del cambio, señorita Yamanaka?- balbuceó Fugaku, mirándola de reojo.

\- Sai Āto de Āto- susurré.

\- ¿El señor de Āto?- preguntó, atemorizado- ¡Pensé que apenas se conocían!

\- Eso afirman ambos. Pero algo me dice que mienten.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Ino? Hace unos instantes le expliqué el porqué de la renuencia de Mikoto a aceptar las atenciones de los hombres. Dudo mucho que las riquezas de Sai Āto lograsen seducirla, y mucho más aún que el futuro barón de Āto posea la sensibilidad suficiente para comprender el alma de Mikoto.

\- Quizá no sea asunto de sensibilidad o comprensión.

\- ¿Entonces de qué estamos hablando, Ino?

Tragué en seco. El peso del espíritu del siglo se cernía sobre mí. Se hablaba de ciencia y de razón, y Dios no era más que un asunto protocolario para los hombres civilizados.

\- Creo, señor Sarutobi, que Sai Āto se robó el alma de Mikoto.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ha logrado suscitar en ella una especie de rapto amoroso? ¿Un hombre como él? Vamos, señorita Yamanaka, el señor Āto, a pesar de su innegable talento, emana frialdad.

\- ¿Qué lo hace pensar que ella le entregó su alma voluntariamente Fugaku?

\- ¡Ella jamás podría amarlo!

Sarutobi estaba indignado en nombre de Mikoto. Pensé en mi propia experiencia con Sai y me sentí avergonzada. Yo misma había creído amarlo al punto de querer morir. El alma de Mikoto era, por supuesto, mucho más valiosa que la mía y, por ello mismo, era de suponer que había sido tanto más difícil para Sai adueñarse de ella, pero él era un ladrón tan hábil como voraz.

\- No hablo de amor- dije, con la mayor seriedad.

\- ¿Lujuria? ¡Impensable!- exclamó él, casi encolerizado.

\- Escúcheme sin interpretar mis palabras, se lo suplico- insistí. No iba a ser nada fácil explicarle a Fugaku Sarutobi que no me estaba valiendo de metáforas- trato de decirle que el alma de Mikoto ya no habita su cuerpo.

Sarutobi me miró de hito en hito. Casi me pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Eso no es posible- dijo- Si así fuera, Mikoto estaría muerta.

\- No necesariamente- repliqué.

\- Ino, disculpe, no quiero ser descortés pero ¿no habrá bebido un poco más de vino del que le permiten tomar en casa?

Me pareció que Sarutobi había cambiado de impresión en cuanto a mí y que de repente me veía como a una joven fantasiosa e inexperta. Solo entonces reparé en el pequeño crucifijo de plata que le servía a Sarutobi de broche para la corbata. Di un respingo ¡Por eso Mikoto no podía bailar con él!

\- ¿Aceptaría llevar a cabo un pequeño experimento, Fugaku?- pregunté.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de experimento?

\- Uno en el que acabo de pensar- respondí- Pero, si comprobara mi teoría, debe prometer que todo esto quedará entre usted y yo.

\- Ino, jamás me atrevería a referirle esta conversación a otra persona. Mi sano juicio quedaría en entredicho.

Me sentí más tranquila aunque pensé que, definitivamente, mi sano juicio ya estaba en entredicho en lo que a Sarutobi concernía.

\- La muñeca de Mikoto no es lo que le impide bailar, Fugaku. No puede bailar con usted por el broche que lleva puesto sobre la corbata.

\- El broche me lo regaló ella misma cuando éramos niños, señorita Yamanaka- dijo él, riendo.

\- Con mayor razón, entonces, deberá creerme. Permítame quitárselo por unos instantes. Quiero que insista en bailar con ella, esta vez sin el broche. Si ella acepta, se lo explicaré todo. Si lo rechaza de nuevo, tendré que resignarme a que usted piense que mis ideas no solo son extrañas, sino infundadas.

\- No estoy seguro de querer insistir- dijo él- Mikoto fue bastante clara hace unos momentos.

\- Precisamente- dije, y me acerqué a él para quitarle el broche y no darle tiempo de pensarlo- No tiene nada que perder, Fugaku. Pídale que baile con usted una pieza más pausada, una en la que ella no tenga que hacer más esfuerzo que el que se hace naturalmente para levantar una copa. Si no lo intenta, temo que jamás podré explicarle por qué sostengo que el alma de Mikoto fue robada y usted simplemente pensará que su amiga de la infancia cambió súbita e inexplicablemente para siempre.

Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos. Supuse que, más que nada, le parecía terriblemente difícil pensar que Mikoto prefería no bailar con él.

\- Entraremos juntos. Si Mikoto no accede, seré yo quien baile con usted.

\- Está bien- aceptó- Lo intentaré.

\- Magnífico- respondí, y lo tomé del brazo- Procure hablarle del pasado mientras bailan. Si estoy equivocada, Mikoto recordará todos los detalles que usted le mencione. Pero si tengo la razón Mikoto no podrá siquiera canturrearle una de las melodías que ha compuesto.

Entramos de nuevo al salón y el aire tibio y denso nos recibió. Había olvidado cuánto frío hacía allá fuera. Sai y Mikoto aún conversaban y Sarutobi y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

\- Señorita Yamanaka- dijo Halstead, mirándome con sorna- No se negará a bailar conmigo esta noche ¿verdad?

\- Eso depende, señor Āto- repliqué, viendo una magnífica oportunidad presentarse ante mí- El señor Sarutobi y yo nos disponíamos a bailar. Si la señorita Mikoto quisiera bailar con él, yo no tendría ningún problema en que intercambiásemos parejas.

\- Me encantaría bailar con el señor Sarutobi- dijo Vivianne, antes de que Sai pudiese decir nada. Vi la expresión aterrada de mi enemigo al reparar en que el broche de Fugaku había desaparecido.

\- ¿Bailamos?- le pregunté a Sai, extendiéndole mi mano.

Mikoto y Fugaku ya se alejaban de nosotros. Sarutobi se volvió para dirigirme una mirada atónita y yo asentí, instándolo a seguir adelante con el plan: la melodía que íbamos a bailar requería de movimientos rápidos y ágiles. Los ojos de Sai brillaron con odio. Se acercó a mí para tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme al centro del salón.

\- Tenga cuidado, Sai, no sea que me lastime- dije, pero él solo me obligó a encararlo, sujetándome con fuerza e iniciando el baile.

\- ¿Qué trata de hacer, Ino?- preguntó, furioso- ¿Por qué le quitó el broche a Sarutobi?

\- No es justo que se prive de la compañía de la señorita Mikoto por tan pequeño obstáculo ¿no cree?

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Qué importa lo que le haya dicho yo a él. Lo que importa, Sai, es lo que Mikoto ya no puede decirle.

Tembló frente a mí. Le sonreí con satisfacción.

\- ¿De qué demonios habla, Ino? ¿Qué cree que puede demostrarle a Sarutobi?

\- Sai, Sai...- suspiré- No se trata de lo que yo pueda demostrarle a Sarutobi, sino de lo que puedo demostrarme a mí misma por medio de él. No es que quiera parecerme a usted, pero no he podido dejar de aprender algunas cosas en los últimos tiempos.

\- ¡Si piensa que puede detenerme haciendo que toda la ciudad se ponga crucifijos o se los quite, se equivoca!- dijo por lo bajo.

\- Si usted va a ser nuestra ruina, Sai, nada va a impedir que me divierta atormentándolo hasta que llegue el final inevitable- respondí. Quería toda su atención centrada en mí para que no pudiese interferir en el comportamiento de Mikoto mientras ella bailaba con Fugaku- Mi odio por usted no tiene límites.

\- Mejor. De ese modo, cuando sea mía, su corazón humano estará preparado para no volver a sentir nada más que eso por toda la eternidad ¿Aún va a besarme después del baile? Me lo prometió.

\- Le prometí que iría a su casa, no que lo besaría. Siempre manipula la verdad.

\- Al menos no miento- dijo, arqueando las cejas.

\- No es necesario que lo haga con palabras, Sai. Usted mismo es una mentira. Es como si hubiera hallado el modo de convertirse en cada pecado sin tener que consumarlo. Lo felicito.

No dijo nada. Noté que estaba increíblemente tenso.

\- Quizá, incluso- proseguí- no se haya convertido en pecado. Yo creo, señor de Āto, que es su esencia original, lo cual le quita todo mérito. En los juegos imaginarios que sostiene con Dios, sigue siendo un triste perdedor.

\- Cállese- dijo, contrayendo los labios en un extraño rictus- No sabe lo que dice.

\- Sé mucho más de lo que usted quiere que sepa y, por más que tenga presente cuán pequeña es mi existencia humana, eso no hace que la suya no me lo parezca aún más. Nos envidia a mí y a todos los que tenemos derecho a una bendición.

Él río.

\- Ah. Ino, qué suposición más ridícula. Yo soy inmortal.

\- Su cuerpo lo es. Pero dentro de él solo hay varío y podredumbre.

\- No solo eso, querida ¿No le parece curioso que Dios permita que me adueñe de esas bendiciones que reparte de modo tan desigual entre usted y sus semejantes?

\- Yo no soy su querida, Sai. Y, sí, se me antoja extraño que usted posea algún tipo de poder sobre nosotros pero algo tenía que tener ¿no? Sin embargo, nunca igualará a Dios en grandeza o poderío, empezando, precisamente, por el hecho de que usted no puede dar nada.

\- Ay, eso dolió- dijo, con un gesto socarrón- ¿Ha estado leyendo textos de teología?

\- Ningún daño me haría.

\- Yo puedo ensenarle más acerca de Dios que ningún texto religioso.

\- Eso lo dudo. Desde que apareció en mi vida no he sentido más que desolación.

\- Dios la abandonó por sus pecados, Ino.

\- No se atreva a juzgarme.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dios lo hará en el Juicio Final. La preparo para lo que le espera.

\- Solo el diablo acusa, Sai.

\- No diga que no valió la pena, ningún humano podría despertar sus pasiones de esta forma. Yo la hago sentirse viva.

Fue mi turno de reír:

\- Si llevarme al límite de la muerte es su modo de hacerme apreciar todo lo que tengo, tal vez sea cierto que antes de usted no estaba viviendo de verdad.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo, mirando hacia el techo- ¡Le di un propósito para vivir! ¿Qué va a hacer, Ino? ¿Intentará matarme en agradecimiento por todo lo que he hecho por usted? ¿O admitirá de una vez que siempre ha sido tan mezquina como yo? No olvide que la conozco mejor que nadie: su sangre hace parte de mí.

\- Sé que trata de engañarme, Sai- dije, obligándome a sonreír y a la vez temiendo que fuera cierto. Al menos no había previsto la sorpresa que le tenía aquella noche.

\- Pensaba que solamente iba a bailar con Kankuro Uzuki esta noche- dijo, mirándome con seriedad- Está demasiado bella como para que solo ese mequetrefe se acercara a usted.

\- También bailé con el señor Deidara- dije, irguiéndome con dignidad.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El señor Deidara- respondí, buscándolo con la mirada entre los invitados- El forastero.

No lo veía por ningún lado.

\- ¿Forastero? Está imaginando cosas, Ino.

\- Por supuesto que no. Me refiero al hombre rubio que estaba a mi lado durante la cena.

\- Sus acompañantes durante la cena fueron Kankuro Uzuki y Mikoto.

Me pregunté por qué fingía ignorar de quién le hablaba.

\- No estará celoso, Sai- dije.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿De un producto de su fantasía?- rio- Ino, esperaba más de usted. No demasiado, pero sí un truco menos infantil. Podría, por ejemplo, decirme que le agrada Sarutobi. Entonces tal vez sentiría celos y lo mataría. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá lo mate de todos modos, pero por otros motivos: mi comida estuvo fatal y no me refiero a lo que nuestra anfitriona puso sobre la mesa esta noche. Le recuerdo que he estado aquí todo el tiempo, de modo que sé exactamente quienes han entrado a esta casa o salido de ella, y no hay tal príncipe.

\- Yo no lo he llamado príncipe.

\- Deidara.

\- ¿Qué hay con ello?

\- Vamos ¿no le parece un poco ridículo inventar que un hombre llamado príncipe estuvo aquí, cenando y bailando con usted?

\- ¿Deidara significa príncipe?

Sai resopló:

\- ¡Como si usted no lo supiera!

Aunque me estaba irritando, sus burlas parecían sinceras. La pieza había acabado, por lo que le dije:

\- Venga conmigo.

Nuestra anfitriona hablaba con tío Menma y mi padre. Sai me siguió con aire divertido:

\- Señorita Biwako- le pregunté, sin molestarme en ofrecer disculpas por la interrupción. Cualquier cosa que hiciese en nombre de Sai estaría más que justificada, según había comprendido- El señor Āto aún no ha tenido el gusto de conocer al señor Deidara, y nos preguntábamos si ya se retiró a su habitación o si tendremos la oportunidad de despedirnos de él.

\- El señor Deidara ya no se encuentra aquí, señorita- dijo, mirándonos con extrañeza a uno y otro.

El desconcierto de Sai me proporcionó gran placer. Sin embargo, me sentí apesadumbrada ¡Deidara se había marchado sin decir adiós!

\- ¿De veras partió?- me atreví a preguntar. Estaba inmensamente triste- ¿A qué hora?

Miré el gran reloj que estaba en la esquina del salón: era casi la una de la mañana.

\- Ayer en la tarde- respondió, parpadeando de prisa- No comprendo bien ¿cómo lo conoce?

Sentí que las piernas me temblaban. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo pero tuve la corazonada de que no debía hablar de más así mi orgullo sufriera las consecuencias.

\- Habría podido jurar que estuvo aquí esta noche- balbucí.

\- ¿Esta noche? No, cariño, seguramente le han hablado de él y usted lo confundió con otra persona.

¿Con quién habría podido confundirlo? ¡Era el más notorio de todos los invitados! Sai rio:

\- ¡La señorita Yamanaka creyó haber conocido un príncipe esta noche!

\- Está claro que lo más cercano a un príncipe en esta ciudad es usted, Señor de Āto- dijo ella, con gentileza tan exagerada que sentí que la comida ascendía por mi esófago- El señor Deidara vino a cerrar un negocio conmigo, es todo. No se ha perdido de conocer a nadie de importancia- recalcó.

No entendía lo que ocurría. Si la memoria de la señorita Biwako estaba fallando al punto de haber olvidado que ella misma lo había acomodado en la mesa, si papá y tío Menma no decían nada por contradecirla o si todos estaban siendo víctimas de algún macabro embrujo de Sai.

\- Es demasiado amable conmigo, señora, no lo merezco- dijo Sai, satisfecho.

De repente, los eventos que había decidido dejar pasar de largo en el curso de la velada empezaron a regresar a mi mente: el paseo por el jardín con Deidara (en el cual Sai no había reparado a pesar de estar de pie frente a la balaustrada), la forma extraña en que Kawaki y Hagoromo Sarutobi habían reaccionado al decirles que no caminaba sola alrededor de la fuente, el hecho de que Hotaru no supiera de quién le hablaba cuando le pregunté por el hombre con quien conversaba en un comienzo ¿Era posible que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese visto? ¡Habíamos cenado y conversado con él! Kankuro Uzuki había notado mi predilección por el forastero. Tenía que hablar con Kankuro.

\- Bien, señorita Yamanaka- dijo Sai con una sonrisa diabólica cuando nos alejamos de nuestros interlocutores- Finalmente comprendí que cree que soy perfectamente estúpido pero sé exactamente lo que quería lograr con esta tonta jugarreta.

\- Ah, ¿de veras?- tartamudeé.

\- Quería distraerme para que Sarutobi pudiera hablar con Mikoto. Sin embargo, compruébelo usted misma, Mikoto partió.

Era cierto. Mikoto se había marchado. Dejé a Sai esperando una respuesta y, en vez de abordar inmediatamente a Fugaku, quien me miraba con insistencia, fui en busca de Kankuro.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó, frotándose el borde inferior de la oreja- Viene a atormentarme por haber bailado con las señoritas Ringo ¿no es así?

\- Solo si usted insiste en sacar a colación mi preferencia por el forastero- dije, esperando aclarar mis dudas por medio de su respuesta.

\- Todas las mujeres de la ciudad querrían estar en su lugar, es apenas lógico que corresponda al señor de Āto pero no debería referirse a él como forastero. Podría ofenderlo y su única oportunidad de convertirse en baronesa se iría al traste. Tómelo como un consejo.

Solo atiné a asentir. Kankuro tampoco parecía recordar a Deidara.

\- Kankuro ¿conoce usted al hombre que vino a comprar una de las propiedades de la señorita Biwako en Amegakure?

\- ¿La señorita Biwako está vendiendo sus propiedades?

La curiosidad de Kankuro era genuina. Él tampoco me estaba engañando. Nadie que hubiese sido invitado al baile parecía conocer a Deidara, excepto nuestra anfitriona y yo. El asunto era tan descabellado que tuve que entrevistar a cada uno de los comensales con la mayor sutileza para confirmar, una y otra vez, que yo era la única persona que recordaba al hombre de los ojos balcánicos. Aun así, tenía la certeza de no haberlo imaginado. Si no era un engaño de Sai (y no creía que lo fuese) ¿qué era?

Mis padres anunciaron que debíamos partir, lo que no me dio tiempo de hablar con Sarutobi. Estaba conmocionado. Solo pudo decirme con voz temblorosa:

\- Tiene razón, Ino. Debe contármelo todo.

Le devolví el broche, haciéndole prometer que no se lo quitaría ni siquiera para dormir, y me aseguró que iría a verme la tarde siguiente. Una de las criadas de la señorita Biwako me devolvió mi capa y, en cuanto subí al coche, noté que había algo en el bolsillo. Era una nota. La abrí rápidamente, aprovechando que mamá y papá habían caído presos de un denso sopor, en parte por la comida y la bebida, en parte por los movimientos repetitivos del coche que Rosendo guiaba con cuidado. La luz de los faroles era tenue y acerqué la nota a la ventana del coche para ver mejor. Leí:

 _"No olvide que me vio. Deidara."_

Mi primer impulso fue llevarme la nota al corazón y retenerla allí dentro de mi puño. No sabía quién era Deidara ni qué había sucedido, pero ese pedazo de papel decía mucho más de lo que las palabras escritas en él expresaban ¡Era él! ¡En el granero, era él, era Deidara! Olvide que me vio, había ordenado, y su rostro se había borrado de mi mente. Por imposible que pareciera, no lo había reconocido en el baile. No solo había manipulado mis recuerdos sino que había hecho lo mismo con todos los invitados de la señorita Biwako, incluso, al parecer, Sai.

La difusa imagen que había aparecido entre las sombras esa mañana de septiembre regresó a mí, oh, ironía, con absoluta claridad. Estaba realmente angustiado y quería decirme algo de suma importancia ¿Por qué me había pedido que no fuera al baile? Después de hablar con él, me costaba creer que solo deseara tenderme una trampa. De todos modos, había ido al baile y no había ocurrido nada. Eso no quería decir, por supuesto, que Sai y Mikoto no hubiesen podido matarme, pero debía haber otra razón.

¿Sería Deidara un vampiro como ellos? ¿El rival de Sai, con quien contendía por las presas? Sentí terror ante la idea. La proximidad de Deidara durante la velada había despertado en mí emociones que, según creía, provenían del beso de la muerte. Abrí la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco y concluí que, definitivamente, no deseaba morir y menos aún transformarme en vampiro. Si lo que Tamaki y Kurama decían era cierto, la ciudad estaba infestada, y los poderes de Deidara revelaban su naturaleza: no podía tratarse de un simple mortal. Que pudiese dominar la mente de Sai significaba que era mucho más peligroso que él.

Habíamos llegado a casa y Sai me esperaba en la suya ¿Qué hacer? Si lograba darle muerte usándome a mí misma como carnada no se acabarían los vampiros pero sí nos dejaría en paz a Chouji y a mí. Mi guerra con Sai era personal y no podía menos que preguntarme si esperar un poco y aliarme con Deidara sería una buena idea.

\- Querida- dijo mi madre cuando me disponía a subir a mi habitación- El señor de Āto va a venir a cenar mañana. No duermas demasiado, debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté en perfecto orden para la ocasión. Ay, mi pequeña, creo que tu sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad.

\- ¿Mi sueño? ¿De qué sueño estamos hablando, exactamente?- pregunté, con los nervios de punta ¡Sai no podía entrar a mi casa!

\- Creo, hija mía- respondió mi madre con coquetería- que Sai Āto viene a pedir tu mano ¡Ven acá! ¡Dame un abrazo!

\- ¡Madre!- exclamé, recibiendo su abrazo a regañadientes- ¡No puedo casarme con el señor Āto! Al menos no todavía, apenas si lo conozco- mentí.

¡Diablos! ¿Para qué querría que lo visitara en su casa si ya planeaba venir al día siguiente? ¿Y por qué motivo iba a ir a cenar? Temblé. Tal vez Sai quería atacarme esa noche para asegurarse de poder entrar a la mía y matar a mis padres y a Kushina. Mi madre rio.

\- Qué tonterías dices, Ino ¿qué tanto más tendrías que conocer al señor de Āto? ¡Es perfecto para ti! ¡Nadie podría darte una vida mejor! Lo dije cuando recibiste el hermoso vestido que luces esta noche: este es un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Ve a descansar, mañana tendremos tiempo de celebrar.

Asentí, pensando que mi madre había perdido la razón. No veía más allá de la aparente perfección de Sai y no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo. Ascendí los peldaños que llevaban a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre el sillón, exhausta. Estaba segura de que la idea de la cena había sido de Sai y que mi madre había accedido dichosa, como si él nos estuviera haciendo un favor. Sai tenía que saber que ningún vampiro podía entrar a nuestra casa; él y Mikoto debían haberlo intentado ya en varias ocasiones ¿Y Deidara?

Suspiré. Habría deseado saber más de él. No creía que me hubiese mentido y, si mi intuición era certera, el motivo principal de su rivalidad con Sai era una mujer, la esposa que le había sido robada. Quise pellizcarme por sentir celos de nuevo pero no tenía sentido ocultármelo a mí misma. Sobre todo, no podía negar que lo habría besado sin pensarlo dos veces si hubiésemos estado a solas ¿Dónde estaba la esposa que Sai había convertido en vampiro? ¿Habría transformado a Deidara también? Me habría gustado que Deidara no fuera una criatura infernal como Sai y Mikoto pues jamás había conocido a alguien como él. Pero, aun si tuviera que beber sangre para sobrevivir y por ello buscara vengarse de Sai ¿no había sido yo de su agrado? ¿No me había dado inmerecidas muestras de confianza? ¿No me había dejado la nota para dejarme saber que no lo había imaginado, para que lo recordara solo yo?

Encendí la lámpara y me miré al espejo. Estaba guapa esa noche, él mismo lo había dicho. Esperaba que no fueran solo lisonjas para ganar mi favor sobre Sai. Ay. Si los hombres mortales fueran la mitad de atrayentes que los vampiros, jamás me habría metido en ese lío. Aunque el amor que había sentido por Sai había sido una vil manipulación de su parte, debía admitir que prefería discutir con él que tolerar la conversación de Kankuro Uzuki ¿Ir o no ir al encuentro de mi enemigo? Si no lo mataba yo ¿lo haría Deidara?

No, Sai Āto. No puedo arriesgarme a estar a tu merced sin un buen plan, pensé. Necesitaba al menos saber que alguien me daría descanso eterno en caso de ser transformada, y para ello contaba con pocos aliados: Chouji Akimichi era muy pequeño, Tamaki y Kurama no tenían acceso a mi círculo social y nadie les permitiría entrar a mi cripta pero quizá Fugaku Sarutobi fuera una buena opción si llegaba a convencerlo. Me sorprendió mi propio cinismo en cuanto a la posibilidad de tan terrible suceso.

Tomé la nota de Deidara que aún estaba en el bolsillo de mi capa y la puse sobre el tocador, con el puñal de Kurama haciendo las veces de pisapapeles. Me quité el vestido, busqué una bata de seda y me tendí en la cama cuan larga era. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Una corriente de aire frío me despertó antes del amanecer y caí en la cuenta de que mi ventana estaba entreabierta. No era cosa buena: por muchas flores de ajo que pusiera en los marcos, mis vecinos seguían siendo voraces vampiros que me detestaban. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a cerrarla pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la bisagra el helado viento otoñal empujó el vidrio, abriendo la ventana de par en par y obligándome a retroceder hasta mi cama, tiritando de pies a cabeza. Tomé una manta y me la puse por encima de los hombros. No recordaba haber apagado mi lámpara, a duras penas si podía distinguir los objetos de mi habitación.

\- Ino.

Habría gritado pero el miedo no me lo permitió. Una silueta oscura se asomaba por mi ventana ¿Dónde había puesto mi crucifijo? Si me acercaba al tocador para tomar el puñal me pondría al alcance de quien quiera estuviese allí.

\- ¡En nombre de Dios, márchese!- ordené, temblando.

\- Soy Deidara.

Me quedé quieta unos instantes, haciendo un esfuerzo por reconocer la voz o el rostro de quien me hablaba. El viento revolvía las cortinas y mis cabellos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

Estaba aterrada y no sabía qué responder. Salté sobre la cama y cubriéndome con las mantas, me escurrí hasta la mesita donde estaba mi crucifijo. Creí escucharlo reír. Con la pequeña cruz entre los dedos me atreví a mirar hacia la ventana de nuevo. No estaba imaginándolo, alguien estaba allí.

\- Déjeme verlo- balbucí.

La silueta se movió sobre el estrecho balcón y reconocí la figura encapuchada que había visto en el granero.

\- Descúbrase la cabeza- dije, con un hilo de voz.

La luz exterior iluminó los cabellos rubios de Deidara.

\- ¿Así está mejor?- susurró.

Asentí, aun temblando.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? ¡Por poco me mata del susto!- exclamé por lo bajo.

\- Es más fácil visitarla entre las sombras que hacer que todos los testigos me olviden ¿Puedo pasar?- insistió.

\- No, definitivamente no- dije, saliendo de la cama, enredándome en las cobijas y dando saltos torpes hacia el tocador.

Deduje que, por algún motivo, Deidara no podía o no quería entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso explícito, y yo no iba a concedérselo, al menos no antes de tener el puñal como protección. Deidara introdujo su mano blanca y delgada por la ventana y tomó la daga antes que yo.

\- Tome- dijo, extendiéndomela.

Me quedé viéndolo, arrobada. Era demasiado hermoso, tanto que el hecho de que pudiera sostener un crucifijo perdió importancia. Deidara sonrió.

\- ¿No quiere su arma? Es muy bonita.

Extendí el brazo hacia él y recibí el puñal en forma de cruz.

\- Gracias- tartamudeé. Me pregunté si estaría soñando.

\- No necesito de su permiso para entrar, Ino- dijo, pasando por el borde de la ventana y metiéndose a mi habitación con agilidad- Quería ser cortés, pero no puedo quedarme en su balcón. Alguien podría verme.

Dicho esto, cerró la ventana y las cortinas. El viento seguía recorriendo mi habitación. Deidara se dio la vuelta y asentó las manos en un gesto deliberado. El viento pareció salir de la estancia por entre las rendijas, quedando aislado fuera del vidrio.

\- Podría haberme pedido que lo viera en algún lugar. Habría acudido ¿sabe?- dije, mirando el contorno de sus hombros.

\- Sí- respondió, encarándome- Pero decidió no hacerme caso y, por ello, no hay tiempo. Si no hubiera ido al baile quizá habría evitado lo que va a ocurrir mañana. Prefirió creer en su miedo y desconfiar de mí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir mañana?

\- Sai va a pedir su mano.

\- Tal vez, pero mi padre no me obligará a aceptarlo.

\- Los planes de Sai no dejan nada a la casualidad. Cada paso que ha dado hacia usted ha sido deliberado. El primer ataque, Chouji Akimichi, Mikoto- suspiró- Logró enfermarla de los nervios sin matarla, Ino ¿Por qué cree que no la convirtió?

Sentí pánico.

\- ¡No lo sé!- lloré.

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabe- murmuró como para sí, paseándose por la ventana.

\- Deidara- dije, poniéndome frente a él y elevando el rostro para verlo a los ojos- ¿Quién es usted?

\- ¿Tan pronto me olvidó?- preguntó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Si lo olvidé en algún momento fue porque usted me robó el recuerdo- argüí. Me sentía culpable sin conocer la razón.

\- Ino- dijo, acercándose a mí- Solo usted puede recordarme u olvidarme.

\- No es cierto- dije, sintiendo que hablaba de más- Si por mí fuera, llevaría su imagen siempre conmigo.

\- No lo creo- dijo- Pero quisiera ayudarle a hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Ayudarme a hacer qué?- pregunté, al tiempo que Deidara me quitaba las mantas, que cayeron sobre el suelo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

\- A recordar.

Me rodeó con ambos brazos y acortó la distancia entre los dos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y podía ver sus labios curvarse en la penumbra.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunté. Deseaba que me besara más que nada en el mundo.

Sus ojos rasgados brillaban.

\- Del modo que usted desea que lo haga- sentí su respiración sobre mí, fría como el viento- No soy un vampiro, Ino. Sin embargo, si sigo mis instintos ahora perderá todo su calor.

\- ¿Quién es usted, Deidara?- pregunté, tocando su mejilla con mi mano e intentando ver dentro de sus pupilas, como si pudieran revelarme más que su voz.

De repente, su boca se cerró sobre la mía y un remolino de viento nos envolvió al tanto que Deidara dejaba escapar todo el frío de su cuerpo a través de sus labios. Debía adentrarme en él, en su alma, y verlo con los ojos cerrados. Recuérdame, decía sin palabras. Creí empezar a soñar: un ave magnífica había aparecido en el firmamento. Sobrevolaba a una mujer cuyo vientre redondeado se inclinaba sobre un arroyo. La mujer recogía agua con las manos y miraba hacia arriba, murmurando: túrul. El ave desplegó las alas y se acercó a ella, dejando caer una pluma sobre su regazo: Deidara, hijo de Akasuna, trinó. Casi de inmediato, el túrul empezó a alejarse en círculos cada vez más amplios hasta perderse de vista. La respiración de Deidara se había hecho más tibia y su beso más dulce y lento.

Recuérdame, parecía repetir. Estaba con él sobre un gran prado. Frente a nosotros se elevaba una fortaleza de piedra en lo alto de un monte escarpado. Pronto vivirás aquí conmigo, me decía. Miraba a la más alta torre. Nuestra habitación. Conmigo reinarás hasta que la muerte nos separe. Ahora estaba en la torre y me veía reflejada en un espejo. Tenía los cabellos largos, adornados con trenzas, joyas y flores silvestres. Deidara estaba a mis espaldas. Su mirada era sombría ¡Deidara!, me escuchaba a mí misma gritar, y él desaparecía. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Deidara, quien me retenía en su abrazo.

\- Deidara, hijo de Akasuna- murmuré. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda prisa.

\- Estoy muerto- dijo él en mi oído.

\- ¡No!- lloré, apretando los puños contra su espalda y escondiendo el rostro entre los pliegues de su túnica.

\- Mi alma está cautiva- dijo.

No quería escucharlo. Solo podía llorar.

\- Debo partir y tú debes huir- prosiguió- Tienes que liberar mi alma.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? ¿Adónde debo ir?

Deidara me obligó a mirarlo. El cabello rubio le cayó sobre los pómulos altos, cubriéndolos parcialmente. Estaba amaneciendo.

\- Amegakure- dijo, con expresión grave Estaré esperándote.

\- ¡No te vayas!- rogué- ¡No me dejes sola, aun no entiendo nada!

\- Lo sé- dijo- Si estuviera vivo como tú, podría quedarme y explicártelo, pero solo una parte de mí lo está: mi alma.

\- ¡Te siento ahora, puedo tocarte!- exclamé. No quería creer lo que decía.

\- Solo tú puedes hacerlo, y no siempre. De lo contrario viviría contigo- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Sus últimas palabras me arrancaron un sollozo.

\- Sai guarda un cofre con algunas cosas que me pertenecen. Recupéralas. Nunca, por ningún motivo, debes volver a besarlo- dijo, y sus pupilas se contrajeron- Ahora tienes poder sobre él. Si lo besas de nuevo, lo perderás.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunté. Sentí algo de vergüenza ante el hecho de que Deidara supiera que había besado a su enemigo.

\- Bebió tu sangre después de que recibiste la comunión- respondió con un tono que era una mezcla de triunfo y amargura- Él no lo sabe, Ino. Tu sangre lo está matando lentamente: cree estar enamorado de ti y lo cierto es que no puede alimentarse de nadie más. Sus planes son, aun así, mucho más crueles de lo que nadie sospecha.

\- ¿Entonces no estoy infectada con el beso de la muerte?

\- Es más complicado que eso. A causa del incidente, Sai puede sentirte y saber dónde vas. Los vampiros te reclaman como una de los suyos y te acechan para arrastrarte a las tinieblas. Por otra parte, el mismo Sai no comprende por qué solo desea tu sangre y sus fuerzas menguan. Ha intentado alimentarse de otras víctimas pero su cuerpo rechaza la sangre que no te pertenece a ti. No quiere decir que no pueda conservarlas largo tiempo pero ocurre que, con el paso de los días, su influjo sobre ti y las otras víctimas se debilita.

\- ¿No lo mataría, entonces, beber mi sangre otra vez?- pregunté.

\- No. Además, si lo hace, no tomará solo un poco. Te matará. Debe sacrificarte a su dueño en la noche de bodas para cerrar un ciclo.

\- ¿Su dueño?

Deidara asintió. Me sentí invadida de terror.

\- Tengo pocas concesiones en el mundo de los vivos, Ino, pero te veré de nuevo. Ahora debo regresar a Amegakure, donde mora mi alma.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunté, intentando sujetarlo mientras él se apartaba. Sus dedos escaparon de los míos.

\- Sigue mis indicaciones. No estarás sola. Eso te lo prometo- dijo, y se inclinó sobre mí para besar mi mejilla- Adiós.

Deidara ocultó su cabeza bajo la pesada capucha negra y abrió la ventana. Se volvió una vez más para mirarme, los ojos azules fulgurantes. Saltó por el balcón y una muda exclamación salió de mi garganta. Pocos segundos después, volví a ver un ave alejándose en la distancia. Era él.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: Cenando con Mefistófeles

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: Acompañamiento: Cenando con Mefistófeles**

Era de mañana. La daga había caído sobre el piso, al pie de la cama. En cuanto me incorporé, corrí hacia el tocador pues temía haber perdido la nota de Deidara. Aún estaba allí. Dios mío, me dije, es lo único suyo que tengo.

Pedí a Kushina que preparara mi baño pues esperaba que Fugaku Sarutobi fuese a verme como había dicho la noche anterior. Si Sai realmente tenía planeado pedir mi mano en matrimonio, debía estar alerta. Mis padres no me obligarían a casarme, estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, no podía menospreciar las estrategias de Sai. Estaba muy afanada ¿Cómo escapar de casa para ir a Amegakure?

Tenía mucho frío esa mañana, el agua caliente del baño no era suficiente para hacer que dejase de temblar. Pensé en Deidara y en los recuerdos que había puesto en mi mente con su beso. Me había mostrado el pasado como en un sueño, las visiones habían sido tan lúcidas que no recordaba cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los míos. Deidara, hijo de Akasuna. Ese era su nombre, lo sabía. Deidara era, entonces eso, un príncipe.

Sai se había burlado del apelativo en el baile, pero ¿y si lo fuera? Me había mostrado un castillo amurallado: yo había estado allí. Lloré desconsoladamente en la bañera ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera viva y él muerto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido todo eso? Intuía que su alma no podía descansar por causa de Sai, pero tenía que haber más, un misterio profundo, oscuro y doloroso.

Mientras tanto, allá fuera había un mundo de aspecto civilizado que se suponía era regido por leyes naturales en las que ni mis enemigos, ni Deidara, ni la idea de un pasado antes del nacimiento tenían cabida. La gente nacía y moría y la historia acababa. Dios era algo así como un espectador que había dejado designios específicos en la Tierra, y del demonio no se hablaba jamás. Por mi parte, sabía que era muy tarde para dudar de mí misma.

Me puse un vestido de paño color violeta de mangas largas y ajustadas, sus faldas eran largas y tenían muy poco vuelo. El crucifijo de Kurama volvió a brillar en lo alto de mi esternón, ceñido con un lazo de terciopelo gris. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre pero mis ojos resplandecían: el espíritu de Deidara me había besado. Ese sí que había sido el beso de la muerte. El beso más hermoso de mi vida, pensé.

Estaba a punto de tomar el peine de plata que reposaba sobre el tocador cuando me percaté de que, en vez de la nota, había un sobre sellado con cera negra. Lo abrí tan pronto como pude, sintiendo que desfallecía:

" _Robé, sin querer, un poco de tu vitalidad. Perdóname. Creí que, a lo sumo, solo te enfriaría un poco. Ino, acercarme a ti me hizo sentir vivo otra vez. Por un momento, incluso, fue como si mi corazón latiera. Querría que supieras cómo ocurrieron todas mis desgracias y cuán inmensa fue mi felicidad hasta que él la destruyó._

 _En aquel entonces nos comunicábamos por medio del alfabeto húngaro antiguo conocido como Haruno-Magyar y, por lo tanto, no hay evidencia del preludio de la tragedia en forma de cartas o mensajes que puedas comprender o interpretar fácilmente. Aun así, diez siglos de muerte no pasan en vano. Te conté que gozo de ciertos privilegios en la ciudad donde habita mi espíritu, allí te contaré la historia que necesitas conocer, así como lo que ocurrió después según mi conocimiento, que no es muy limitado: la muerte todo lo sabe y todo me lo ha enseñado. Debes viajar sola y en cuanto te sea posible._

 _Compré una casa para ti en la ciudad maldita, puse la llave y un mapa con la ubicación de la propiedad en el cajón de tu cómoda. Llévalos contigo. Necesitarás toda tu fe y todas tus fuerzas para entrar en la ciudad del olvido, el lugar de la infinita tristeza sobre el que las tinieblas tienen potestad. Temo que, si te veo antes de que alcances tu destino, no te queden alientos suficientes para resistir. Ahora que entraste en contacto directo conmigo podrás ver y sentir cosas que otros no._

 _Siento haberme marchado antes de decir todo esto, me vi obligado a regresar cuando dormías. Podrías morir si me quedo demasiado tiempo contigo en estado de vigilia. Una cosa más: recuerda que no puedes matar a Sai tú sola. No lo intentes. Cuando no sepas qué hacer, sigue tu intuición._

 _Deidara._ "

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él estaba solo en el reino de la muerte uno que yo desconocía, y aun así trataba de protegerme. Las implicaciones de lo que había dicho la noche anterior y lo que había escrito esa madrugada eran terribles, demasiado para que yo pudiese comprenderlas.

Su palabra escrita era la prueba de que no lo había imaginado: Deidara existía aunque nadie más pudiese tocarlo u oírlo. Decidí llevar la carta conmigo. La metí entre mi muslo y la delgada calza que lo cubría y escondí el rostro entre las manos unos minutos, sollozando. Ahora comprendía que la animosidad que Sai me profesaba estaba fuertemente ligada a Deidara, el hijo de Akasuna, quien había estado muerto desde hacía diez siglos y era algo así como un príncipe.

\- La buscan- dijo Kushina, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunté, enjugándome las lágrimas rápidamente con el borde de la manga sin que Kushina lo notase.

\- Fugaku Sarutobi- respondió ella, y me pareció que me miraba con sospecha.

\- No es lo que piensas- le dije- Sarutobi no me pretende, simplemente desea conversar conmigo.

\- Eso espero- dijo ella- Su madre no está muy contenta con la visita, cree que el señor Sai podría malinterpretarla y retractarse.

\- ¿Retractarse de qué?- inquirí, poniéndome de pie ¿Qué me estaba ocultando mamá?

\- Ay- dijo Kushina con expresión culpable- Su madre me reprenderá si se lo digo.

\- ¡Debes contármelo!- dije, abrazándola- Antes que nada, eres mi nana ¡Vamos, Kushina! No me ocultes nada que tenga que ver con Sai.

\- Bien, se lo diré en cuanto parta el señor Sarutobi- dijo ella, apretando los labios.

\- ¡Gracias!- exclamé, cubriéndola de besos- ¡No lo olvidaré! Hablaré con Marcello e iré a buscarte a la cocina.

\- Júreme que no comentará nada de esto con su madre- pidió.

\- Lo juro- afirmé, poniéndome la mano en el pecho. Ahora estaba segura de que Sai debía haberle dado a entender a mi madre que quería pedir mi mano durante la cena, pero quería que Kushina me lo confirmase.

Bajé al saloncito donde me esperaba Fugaku. Se notaba que había dormido muy poco, sus ojos oscuros parecían aún más grandes a causa de las ojeras que los enmarcaban y acaso lucía más delgado. Me besó en ambas mejillas y nos sentamos mientras Kushina nos traía el café.

\- Ino- dijo, aferrando mi mano con dedos fríos en cuanto estuvimos a solas- ¿qué está pasando?

Lo miré largamente y dije, suspirando:

\- Quiero decírselo, Fugaku, pero temo que me crea loca.

\- Con todo lo ocurrido, si no me da algún tipo de explicación por fantasiosa que parezca, quien va a enloquecer soy yo. Se lo suplico hábleme con la verdad. Le aseguro que no hay nada que pueda parecerme más descabellado que lo que ya he visto y escuchado. Confíe en mí, Ino. Hágalo, si no por usted misma, por Mikoto.

\- Bien- repliqué, nerviosa- En ese caso, debe prometerme que no repetirá a nadie lo que voy a descubrirle.

\- Se lo juro. Se lo juro por mi alma.

\- Júrelo por Mikoto.

\- Se lo juro por Mikoto- dijo Marcello, asintiendo gravemente.

Lo pensé unos segundos. Tenía que contárselo a alguien y el tiempo apremiaba. No sin temer que me traicionara, al fin me acerqué a él y susurré, temblando:

\- Lord Āto y Mikoto son vampiros.

Por un momento creí que Fugaku iba a sonreír pero permaneció inmóvil.

\- Por favor, diga algo- pedí.

Sarutobi meneó la cabeza lentamente y se recostó en la poltrona.

\- Eso jamás se me habría ocurrido- musitó, al fin.

\- ¿Y bien?- insistí- ¿Me cree?

Sarutobi asintió:

\- Le creo.

No pude evitar tomar sus manos en las mías y dejar que las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos.

\- ¡Gracias!- susurré, deseando abrazarlo. Él no podría haber adivinado cuán importantes eran sus palabras para mí- En este momento, Fugaku, usted es mi único amigo en el mundo.

\- ¡Pobre señorita Yamanaka!- dijo, con sincera preocupación- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo carga usted sola con este secreto?

\- Hace un par de meses, pero no soy la única que lo sabe- respondí- Algunas de sus víctimas los han descubierto también. Espere, Fugaku ¿sabe acaso lo que es un vampiro? Se lo pregunto porque, hasta hace muy poco, yo misma pensaba que un vampiro es un espectro que vive en el cementerio.

\- No sé lo que es un vampiro exactamente, Ino, pero anoche pude confirmar que Mikoto no está bien de la cabeza. No recuerda su música ni su pasado.

\- ¿Logró hacerla hablar al respecto mientras bailaba con ella?

\- Sí- respondió, tragando en seco- Le tendí varias trampas en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de hablarle a solas. Inventé situaciones en las que nunca hemos estado, esperando que desmintiera mis falsos recuerdos. Invariablemente, Mikoto confirmó mis mentiras, asintiendo cada vez que yo mencionaba algún escenario ficticio de nuestra infancia o adultez. Durante la conversación que sostuvimos, Mikoto dijo recordar con nostalgia el viaje que hicimos a Londres con nuestros padres, lo cual nunca ocurrió en realidad. No objetó que le atribuyera a Mozart un bonito soneto que compuso para mí en la adolescencia.  
Señorita Yamanaka, cualquier otra persona pensaría que Mikoto sufrió algún accidente que trastornó su memoria. Eso explicaría, incluso, que haya olvidado mi nombre de familia. Aun así, lo que nadie podría explicar es el odio que deja traslucir cuando mira alrededor. Si ella no me conoce a mí, yo la conozco aún menos ¡Esa no es Mikoto!

\- Lo sé- dije, sin ocultar mi miedo- Todo es obra del señor de Āto.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó, desesperado ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

\- No lo sé. Hasta hace poco, creía que nuestra única alternativa era matar a lord Āto.

\- ¡Matarlo! Señorita Yamanaka ¿cómo puede siquiera sugerirlo?

\- El señor de Āto no es un ser humano, Fugaku- dije Es un demonio.

\- ¡Aún si lo fuera, Ino, su cuerpo es el de un hombre! Matarlo sería un crimen. Iríamos a la cárcel y no creo que ello logre devolvernos a Mikoto.

\- Descuide- dije, intentando calmar sus ánimos y recordando las palabras de Deidara- Aun si creo que solo la muerte del señor Āto podría liberar a Mikoto, o al menos impedir que sucediera lo mismo con otras personas, no voy a matar a nadie, señor Sarutobi- al menos no por ahora, pensé- De todos modos, le aseguro que si hay un asesino entre nosotros es él, y lo será mientras viva. Lo importante es que usted sepa a qué tipo de monstruo nos estamos enfrentando.

\- Ino- dijo, tragando en seco- explíquemelo, por favor.

En ese momento entró Kushina al saloncito con una bandeja sobre la que había dispuesto galletas de mantequilla, leche, café y azúcar.

\- Gracias, Kushina- dije, obligándome a sonreír.

Kushina leyó en mi rostro que no debía interrumpir. Salió de la estancia dejando la bandeja frente a nosotros y procedí a servir el café, retomando la conversación.

\- Lo menos grave que puedo decirle al respecto de Sai Āto es que bebe sangre humana.

Fugaku se atragantó con el primer sorbo de café. En cuanto logró poner la taza sobre la mesa, me miró con expresión de pánico.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunté, parpadeando. Le alcancé la servilleta de lino con bordados azules que le correspondía y él asintió repetidamente al tanto que limpiaba con mano trémula las gotas marrones que habían salpicado su camisa.

\- ¿Sangre humana?- tartamudeó en voz baja.

\- Estoy segura de que, con todo lo que sé, ni yo misma comprendo las implicaciones de su condición- repuse, revolviendo mi café con una de las pequeñas cucharas de plata que mamá había heredado de la abuela- Los crucifijos lo repelen. No solo a él, sino a cualquiera que haya sido convertido, como pudo comprobarlo anoche en el caso de Mikoto. Pensé que constituían una protección garantizada para el portador.

Me detuve. No quería mencionar a Kurama ni el beso de la muerte. Tenía suficientes problemas; si Fugaku se volvía en mi contra y les contaba a mis padres a qué vecindario me había llevado Zetsu, jamás me permitirían viajar a Amegakure.

\- No creo que un crucifijo pueda detenerlos indefinidamente- proseguí- Sin embargo, las flores de ajo les impiden entrar a una habitación y mi estatuilla de la Virgen me salvó en una ocasión. Piénselo, Fugaku ¿qué tipo de criatura puede detestar con tanta pasión una imagen de la madre de Cristo?

Se había puesto tan pálido que temí haberle provocado un ataque de nervios.

\- ¿Un protestante puritano?- dijo al fin, mirándome con los ojos de un lunático.

\- ¡Por Dios!- exclamé, agitando las manos- ¿No puede tomarme en serio?

\- Señorita Yamanaka- dijo él, con semblante solemne- Le prometo que nada es más importante para mí que el tema que estamos tratando. Yo también le hablo en serio. El señor de Āto es de Otogakure ¿no es así? No digo que no sea un hombre repudiable. Simplemente se me ocurre que su aversión por los artículos religiosos debe provenir de la fe en que fue educado. Le recuerdo que en Inglaterra prima el protestantismo.

\- Según eso, Sai tendría más probabilidades de ser anglicano que calvinista. Pero permita que destruya su argumento con una pregunta, señor Sarutobi ¿a qué iglesia pertenecen Mikoto y sus padres?

Fugaku elevó la mirada y dijo a regañadientes con una tonadilla que no me hizo ninguna gracia:

\- A una sola, católica y apostólica, que tiene sede en Uzushiogakure y cuya cabeza es Su Santidad el papa. Aun así...

\- ¿Sí?- inquirí, arqueando una ceja.

\- El señor Āto podría haberla hecho cambiar de parecer. Después de todo, los amantes suelen compartirlo todo- resopló- Puede, incluso, que haya convencido a Mikoto de cometer actos abominables como degustar la sangre de otros, lo cual, por la sensibilidad que la caracteriza, sin duda la ha afectado seriamente. Me siento derrotado, Ino.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El amor de Fugaku por Mikoto y sus celos de Sai le impedían ver más allá de sus narices.

\- Un vampiro no es solo quien brinda con la sangre de otros ¡No se trata de una nueva experiencia gastronómica!

\- ¿Qué es un vampiro, entonces?

\- Es un ser demoníaco de apariencia humana cuyos colmillos se alargan para beber la sangre de otros al tiempo que absorbe sus talentos, su energía y su alma.

\- No quiero faltarle al respeto Ino pero ¿no piensa que está siendo demasiado indulgente con su propia imaginación? Vi los colmillos de lord Āto y Mikoto anoche: ambos tienen dentaduras hermosas. Lo último que deseo es poner en entredicho su bondad, señorita Yamanaka, pero mentiría si dijera que puedo creer ciegamente en sus argumentos. No es un secreto que estuvo enferma de los nervios hasta hace muy poco.

\- Tiene razón, Fugaku- musité, con tono glacial- Olvide todo lo que le dije.

\- ¿De veras?- balbució.

\- Por supuesto que sí- dije- Usted es mucho más razonable que yo ¿Qué sé yo del mundo y de la vida, después de todo?

Sarutobi estaba perplejo.

\- Pero...

\- Ah, no, Fugaku. No quiero oír una sola objeción. Me ha disuadido por completo de todas mis ideas fantasiosas.

\- ¡Nadie cambia de parecer tan pronto, Ino!

\- _La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensiero_ \- canté, parafraseando la ópera de Verdi.

\- ¿ _Rigoletto_? No habría adivinado que asistió a la única función que hubo en la ciudad. Todos sabemos que su padre es muy conservador.

\- No fue así. Mikoto me la cantó palabra por palabra en repetidas ocasiones- dije, tajante- Supongo que ahora que sufre de la memoria no será difícil hacerle creer que la compuso lord Āto.

\- Ino...

\- ¿Qué supone que le ha ocurrido a Mikoto? ¿Es tan difícil que admita la posibilidad de que todo lo que le conté sea cierto? Quiere pruebas ¿no es así? Sin embargo, afirma que Sai y Mikoto son amantes sin más pruebas que la aparente complicidad que los une.

\- Sé que Mikoto ha cambiado, pero me niego a creer que sea un monstruo. Prefiero pensar que, por su excesiva dedicación a la música, jamás desarrolló el criterio suficiente para escoger sus afectos y, por ende, cayó en la trampa de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Todos necesitamos sentir amor alguna vez y ella se había negado a atender su llamado demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Mikoto no ama a Sai! Además, no es ninguna tonta ¿Cree que los títulos de Sai Āto la conquistarían?

\- No sus títulos, Ino. El señor de Āto es un hombre apuesto y encantador. Es, además, un gran virtuoso de la música. Quizá sus excentricidades hayan terminado por seducir a Mikoto.

\- ¿Virtuoso? ¡Pamplinas! ¡Sai no es más que un ladrón!

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, señorita Yamanaka.

Suspiré, alterada. Me había equivocado con Sarutobi. Nuestra conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado mientras el desconfiara de mi sensatez.

\- Deberá disculparme, señor Sarutobi- dije, rindiéndome- Tengo cosas que hacer. Un vampiro viene a pedir mi mano esta noche.

\- ¿Qué dice?- inquirió Sarutobi, saltando de su silla. Me pareció ver un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- No imagine una feliz solución donde no la hay, Fugaku. Eso no significa que vaya a recuperar a Mikoto. Además, yo jamás aceptaría a Sai Āto como esposo. Aun si no bebiera sangre humana, es el ser más perverso que he conocido.

\- No pensaba que fuera a aceptarlo, ni mucho menos, Ino, pero quizá eso signifique que Sai ha perdido el interés en Mikoto.

\- Mikoto será la esclava de Sai Āto hasta que él muera- argüí, pero sabía que Fugaku no comprendía el verdadero significado de mis palabras.

\- ¡Quiera Dios que no sea así!- exclamó, enrojeciendo.

\- Amén- dije, deseando de todo corazón estar equivocada. Nadie quería que Mikoto recuperara su alma más que yo.

Me incorporé de la silla.

\- ¿Cuándo volveré a verla, Ino?- preguntó, calándose el sombrero.

\- No lo sé, señor Sarutobi, pero si llego a morir antes de nuestra próxima reunión, le recomiendo poner flores de ajo en su ventana. Quizá Sai quiera convertirme... al protestantismo- dije, intentando aplacar la desazón que sentía- Una cosa más- agregué cuando habíamos llegado a la puerta principal- si algún día me presento en su casa en camisón de dormir e intento morderlo con un par de colmillos afilados, no dude en atravesar mi corazón con una estaca.

\- ¡Espero jamás verme en una situación semejante!

\- Espero lo mismo. Adiós, Fugaku. Cuídese- dije, temiendo que se hallara en circunstancias similares con Mikoto más pronto de lo apechado. Sabía que Fugaku no tendría la voluntad para resistirse a la mujer que amaba.

\- Usted también- dijo y, tocando su sombrero, partió.

Contaba con que Sarutobi honrara la promesa que me había hecho de no referir a nadie nuestra conversación. Sabía, aun así, que había sido imprudente y que solo había logrado que creyera que aún estaba perturbada por mi enfermedad.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería Fugaku Sarutobi?- dijo mamá a mis espaldas cuando cerraba la puerta.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Me asustaste!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Está enamorado de Mikoto- dije- Quería que intercediera en su favor, pero creo que será imposible.

\- ¡No me digas!- dijo, aliviada- Jamás lo sospeché. Pero, querida ¿qué te impide indagar un poco y averiguar si Mikoto corresponde su interés?

\- Mikoto solo tiene ojos para Āto, mamá. Es evidente.

\- Vamos, cariño, no hay por qué sentir celos. Lord Āto solo tiene ojos para ti.

\- ¡Qué más quisiera yo!- mentí- Sin embargo, se rumorea que Mikoto es su querida ¡Tengo el corazón hecho pedazos, mamá! ¡Sai Āto me engañó!

Mi madre estaba de una pieza.

\- Ino, hay algunas cosas que, por tu inocencia, aún no puedes comprender- tartamudeó- Ven, vamos a tu habitación, allí podremos hablar con calma.

\- ¡No hay nada de qué hablar, mamá! ¡No soy una niña!- exclamé con fingido dolor y corrí a la cocina, donde estaba Kushina.

\- ¡Kushina!- susurré, tomándola de las manos- ¡Debes decirme inmediatamente si el señor Āto tiene la intención de pedir mi mano esta noche!

La había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Eh...- tartamudeó.

\- ¡Pronto! ¡Viene mamá!- insistí.

\- Eso tengo entendido, sí ¡Pero no me meta en problemas con su madre!

\- Descuida- dije, guiñándole un ojo- Nadie se enterará de que me lo dijiste.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo mamá, entrando a la cocina- Por favor, cálmate. El señor Āto vendrá a cenar esta noche y no quiero que nos hagas pasar una vergüenza. Tu padre podría concertar el negocio más importante de su vida si todo marcha bien.

\- ¿Negocio?- pregunté, alarmada- ¿Qué clase de negocio?

\- ¿Esperas que te dé explicaciones delante de la servidumbre?

Abrí la boca, indignada, pero no dije nada. Jamás había considerado a Kushina servidumbre. Mamá pareció darse cuenta de su falta de tacto porque agregó:

\- Sabes que todos apreciamos tu trabajo en esta casa ¿no es así, Kushina? Aun así, no es la costumbre de mi marido ventilar sus asuntos de negocios. Comprendes ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, señora Yamanaka. Faltaba más, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones- respondió ella, sin inmutarse.

\- Ya elegí lo que quiero que te pongas para la cena, Ino. Puse el vestido sobre tu cama. Espero que puedas hacer a un lado las habladurías y demostrar la mayor afabilidad al señor Āto por el bien de tu padre.

\- Sí, madre- dije, bajando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en el piso.

\- Magnífico. No se hable más. Ve a tu habitación y no distraigas a Kushina, que bastante tiene que hacer ¡Quiero que te pongas guapísima, cariño!- dijo, sonriendo. Acto seguido, me estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina.

\- Lo siento, Kushina- dije- A veces mamá no mide sus palabras.

\- No hace falta que me lo diga, la conozco hace veinte años- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Su madre es una buena mujer. Ahora, cuénteme ¿cuáles son esas habladurías que la perturban?

\- Āto tiene una amante- dije, continuando con mi pantomima aunque estaba muy inquieta.

\- ¿Solo una?- exclamó ella, riendo- Vaya, el señor de Āto es más casto de lo que supuse ¿Y eso a usted en qué la atañe?

\- ¡Kushina! ¡Acabas de decirme que va a pedir mi mano!

\- ¿Y por qué tendría lord Āto la obligación de serle fiel? ¡Ni siquiera es su prometido!

\- Perdona mi idealismo, Kushina, pero creo que en el amor solo hay lugar para dos.

\- ¿Quién dijo que los devaneos de los hombres eran cuestión de amor?- preguntó, sin dejar de amasar.

\- ¿Lo son los de las mujeres?- repliqué- No me diga que, con la practicidad que la caracteriza, aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo caprichosas que son.

\- El hombre es infiel por naturaleza- sentenció.

\- ¿Y puede saberse con quién comete la infidelidad? ¿Quiere decirme que solo recurre a viudas o meretrices? Si el hombre es infiel por naturaleza, la mujer lo es tanto o más ¿Quién incita al hombre a pecar? No afirmaría que todas las amantes de los señores de esta ciudad son cándidas jovencitas casaderas ¿verdad? Kushina, nana querida, no hay mayor artífice que la mujer que ya tiene un compromiso. No hay Eva más seductora que la que ya juró a otro hombre amor eterno.

Kushina puso el mazo a un lado y se quedó viéndome como si no me conociera.

\- Vaya- dijo, al fin- A veces me desconcierta, Ino. Ante tal despliegue de lucidez, solo me queda preguntarle ¿cuál es su punto?

\- Mi punto es que Sai Āto no me ama.

\- ¿Por qué, entonces, querría casarse con usted?

\- Me pregunto lo mismo- concluí.

Habría podido seguir entreteniendo a Kushina indefinidamente con discursos repentistas pero debía poner orden a mis pensamientos en soledad. Ya había preparado el terreno con mamá y con mi nana, solo me restaba planear lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Kushina me subiría algo de comer mientras me acicalaba. Lo primero que hice en cuanto estuve en mi habitación fue echarle cerrojo a la puerta y sacar la carta de Deidara de mis faldas para releerla. Inmediatamente después, abrí mi cajón y me cercioré de que nadie hubiera tomado lo que él había dejado allí para mí: exhalé aliviada cuando encontré una pesada llave de hierro forjado y un pergamino atado con una cinta de seda negra.

Lo desenrollé y admiré las delicadas líneas del dibujo: era un mapa de Amegakure en el que se distinguían claramente dos ríos, muchas plazas y avenidas surcadas por calles más angostas. Muy cerca de la estación central, en la intersección de la Vía Venti Settembre y el Corso Vittorio Emanuela II divisé una pequeña "x". Su casa está ubicada en el punto marcado con la x, leía el margen inferior. Sentí un escalofrío.

Sai llegaría pronto y mamá quería verme vestida con tiempo para evaluarme. Resoplé y me puse el vestido que había elegido para mí. Era terciopelo azul oscuro, el corpiño se ajustaba a las caderas y el escote era demasiado revelador. A pesar de la obvia fineza de la tela, me pareció que me veía vulgar, como una bailarina. Quise atenuar el aspecto impúdico de mi atuendo con un peinado sobrio pero no dio resultado: el cuello desnudo enfatizaba las intenciones de mi madre de venderme al mejor postor. Finalmente me envolví en un chal de seda azul pálida y me solté el cabello. Entonces mi madre tocó a la puerta y le abrí, fastidiada.

\- Desteto este vestido- dije- Quiero rogarte que me permitas cambiarme.

\- ¡Querida! ¡Estás guapísima! Dame ese chal, que no te va- dijo, apoderándose de mi única capa de protección- Así está mejor.

\- ¡Mamá!- exclamé- ¿Vas a aplicarme rouge también? Esto no es propio de ti ¿Qué sastre confeccionó este esperpento? Me avergüenza que los hayas encargado tú misma, me siento desnuda.

\- ¡No te has dado cuenta de que ya creciste, Ino! Es hora de que te vistas como una mujer- sentenció.

\- ¿Por qué no te vistes tú así, entonces? Sé lo que pretendes, madre, pero recuerdo que el señor Āto es amante del recato.

\- Tonterías, una cosa es la devoción a Dios y otra muy distinta que el señor Āto sea eunuco- dujo con una sonrisa picarona que me indignó más que todo lo anterior- Es demasiado tarde para que Kushina te suba la merienda. Te espero en el salón en diez minutos.

Huyó de mí, dejándome con las palabras en la boca. El traje es lo de menos, me dije. Según lo que Deidara me había explicado, Sai querría devorarme aunque estuviera vestida de religiosa. Necesitaba mi sangre porque era la única que podía beber a gusto por causa del revés que el beso de la muerte le había ocasionado ¿Lograría evadirlo hasta que estuviera lo bastante débil para que Deidara le diera muerte? Me ceñí el crucifijo y volví a cubrirme con el chal: no iba a pasarme por mi propia casa como una cortesana desesperada.

Papá y mamá estaban en el salón. Noté que mi padre estaba demasiado distraído para fijarse en lo que mamá me había obligado a ponerme, lo que me fastidió aún más. Mamá frunció el entrecejo e intentó descubrirme el escote, pero en ese momento sonó la campana.

\- ¡Es él!- exclamó papá, con un timbre de voz que revelaba exaltación.

¿Qué negocio querría hacer con Sai? Su actitud me desconcertaba. Kushina pasó por el corredor que estaba frente a nosotros para abrir la puerta. Pocos segundos después escuché la voz de Sai en la entrada principal.

\- Le ruego pregunte a los señores Yamanaka si puedo pasar.

\- Lo están esperando- dijo Kushina- Siga, por favor.

Sai rio:

\- No me ha comprendido. No puedo pasar si ellos no me dan su autorización explícita. Es un gesto de cortesía, una antigua tradición que usted obviamente desconoce.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo ella- Iré a decírselo.

Papá se apresuró a ir al encuentro de Sai, pasando entre mamá y yo.

\- No es necesario, Kushina- dijo mi padre, quien había quedado oculto a mis ojos detrás del muro- ¡Señor de Āto! Es un honor para mí darle la bienvenida a nuestra casa. No solo puede pasar, sino que debe tratarla como si fuera suya.

Quise detener a mi padre con un grito. Era obvio que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

\- Vamos, señor Yamanaka, no exagere- dijo Sai, riendo- Suelo ser algo desconsiderado cuando estoy en mi propia casa.

\- Nada me complacería más que saber que la cortesía no va a ser un impedimento para que se sienta en libertad de hacer lo que desee mientras esté en nuestra casa.

\- ¿De veras?- preguntó Sai con un tono que me hizo temblar.

\- Claro que sí. Entre, por favor.

Corrí a la puerta principal pero era demasiado tarde: Sai ya había cruzado el umbral. Comprendí que había logrado poner una especie de hechizo sobre el lugar ¡Las flores de ajo no lo habían detenido!

\- Ino- dijo Sai en cuanto me vio. Su mirada era siniestra- Qué hermosa está. Me pregunto si está dispuesta a ser tan hospitalaria como su padre.

Fantaseé con estamparle el crucifijo en la mejilla pero me contuve.

\- No lo dude, señor Āto- dijo mi madre, uniéndose a nosotros y sonriendo ampliamente- No todos los días recibimos una visita como la suya.

Sai besó nuestras manos y nos siguió hasta el salón. No quería darle la espalda, así que rezagué un poco para no perderlo de vista.

\- ¿Qué es esa monstruosidad que lleva puesta?- preguntó de modo que solo yo podía oírlo.

\- No pensé que objetaría el gusto de mi madre- dije, aunque sabía que se refería a mi crucifijo- Ahora se deleita en exhibirme.

\- Usted es quien tiene pésimo gusto- replicó- pero no es nada que no pueda corregirse. Aún no la he perdonado por incumplir su promesa: la esperé toda la noche.

Mis músculos se tensaron ¿Se había percatado de la presencia de Deidara en mi balcón? ¿Sabría que había venido a verme después del baile?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté, pero ya habíamos llegado al salón.

Kushina recibió el sombrero y la chaqueta de Sai. Papá y mamá ocuparon las dos sillas, de modo que tuve que sentarme junto a él en el canapé.

\- ¡Qué pareja más imponente!- dijo mamá al vernos juntos, con sincera admiración.

\- Gracias, señora Yamanaka. Tengo un regalo para Ino que me hará lucir como el menos agraciado de todos los hombres en comparación con ella- anunció Sai, extrayendo una pequeña caja de su chaleco- Si fuera tan amable de deshacer el cordón de seda que Ino lleva alrededor del cuello...

\- Hágalo usted mismo, señor Āto- lo interrumpí con tono suave, con la esperanza de que no se saliera con la suya- Usted está más cerca de mí.

\- Esa no es la costumbre en las cortes del lugar-rechistó él con un brillo iracundo en los ojos que solo yo pude percibir. Lo anterior era, por supuesto, una mentira improvisada- Debe hacerlo la madre. Ahora, señora Yamanaka, si no le importa...

\- Será un honor, señor Āto- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y llegando a mí por detrás del canapé. En pocos instantes deshizo el nudo de mi crucifijo y se quedó con él.

\- ¿Así está bien?- preguntó ella, batiendo las pestañas.

\- Perfecto- repuso él, con una sonrisa victoriosa- Lo hiso con la gracia de una reina.

Acto seguido, abrió la caja que contenía el regalo.

\- ¿Me permite que ponga este broche alrededor del cuello de su hija, señor Yamanaka?- preguntó.

\- Prosiga, señor Āto.

Mi padre le dio su beneplácito sonriendo mientras mi sangre ardía de cólera: mi enemigo había encontrado la forma de tenerme en sus manos a través de mi familia. Sai tomó de la cajita una delgada cadena de oro de la que pendía un triángulo.

\- ¡Qué emblema más peculiar, señor Āto!- exclamó mamá- ¿De dónde procede?

\- Es mi escudo de armas- repuso él, balanceándose la cadena frente a mis ojos.

\- No puedo aceptar su regalo, señor Āto- dije, tomando mi crucifijo de la mano de mamá y aferrándolo con fuerza- No soy digna de él.

\- Vamos, Ino, algún día podríamos emparentar- dijo él, inclinándose sobre mí.

No sabía qué hacer, así que rocé su mano izquierda, que aún reposada sobre el mueble, con mi crucifijo. Sai se echó hacia atrás y supe por su expresión que estaba ahogando un grito de dolor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, señor Āto?- pregunté, simulando confusión.

Sai dejó caer la cadena al suelo y se apresuró a cubrir con la mano libre aquella que yo había tocado con la cruz.

\- Nada- gimió, temblando- Un espasmo muscular.

Me incliné sobre la alfombra y recogí la cadena que Sai había soltado.

\- ¡Hay un ojo enorme en medio del triángulo!- dije, atemorizada- ¡Nunca he visto un escudo de armas con este grabado! ¿Qué simboliza?

\- No lo sé- replicó, aun frotándose, de modo que no podía saber qué le había hecho mi crucifijo- Supongo que el poder de lo sacro.

\- Señor Āto, con todo respeto, no creo que Dios sea un cíclope- dije, furiosa. Sabía que mentía.

\- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Ino?- dijo mi madre, avergonzada.

\- Solo bromeaba, mamá- repliqué- Señor Āto, aceptaré su regalo si usted, a su vez, acepta llevar mi escudo de armas alrededor del cuello- dije, balanceando mi crucifijo ante su rostro como él había hecho con aquel triángulo repugnante- Será una prueba del mutuo afecto ¿Qué dice? ¿Intercambiamos?

\- ¡Querida, qué idea más dulce!- dijo papá, entornando los ojos.

No quería ponerme nada que viniera de Sai pero lo habría hecho con tal de verlo retorcerse bajo el peso de la Cruz. Sai suspiró y dijo:

\- Temo haber arruinado un momento importante con mi torpeza por lo que, si no se oponen, preferiría que intercambiásemos regalos en otra ocasión. Quiero llevar el broche donde mi joyero para cerciorarme de que no tenga ningún rasguño cuando se lo obsequie. Es muy delicado.

Me arrancó la cadena con el triángulo de entre los dedos y la depositó en el interior de la caja de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volví a asegurar el crucifijo sobre mi pecho y dije:

\- Cuán considerado de su parte, señor Āto. Haré lo mismo con este crucifijo ¿Podría recomendarme a su joyero? Debe de ser mucho mejor que el mío- entonces vi lo que mi crucifijo le había hecho y di un respingo- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó en la mano? ¡Parece que se hubiera quemado!

\- Así es- dijo, con expresión estoica- Una criada inepta me rozó con un tizón encendido.

Quise reír. Era obvio que se refería a mí, aunque mis padres jamás lo habrían adivinado.

\- ¡Debería despedirle, no sea que termine por matarlo!- dije, con doble intención.

\- Me desharé de ella en su debido momento- replicó, torciendo los labios.

Me dije que la codicia debía haber enceguecido a mis padres para que no vieran cuán extraño era el proceder de Sai. Papá le sirvió un aperitivo y brindando por los acuerdos propicios. Pensé que era una buena oportunidad para averiguar qué trampa le estaba tendiendo el señor de Āto a mi padre.

\- Ahora que Kushina está en la cocina y nadie nos escucha, me encantaría que nos contaran a mamá y a mí qué negocios planean hacer juntos- dije, con aire tranquilo- Después de todo, mamá dice que ya crecí, por lo que creo conveniente ampliar mi conocimiento del mundo. Sabes que tengo la inteligencia necesaria que comprende lo que tú me expliques ¿verdad, papá?

\- Ino- dijo Sai- No es que usted no pueda entenderlo, es que los negocios se hicieron para los hombres ¿No es así, señor Yamanaka?

\- Les ruego que no me tengan tan poca fe- dije- Quizás el día de mañana tenga que encargarme de los negocios de la familia.

Creí ver un dejo de orgullo en los ojos de mi padre.

\- De ningún modo- dijo Sai, poniendo su mano chamuscada sobre la mía- Si de mí depende, usted jamás tendrá que volver a esforzar su mente: ya me contaron cuán enferma estuvo, señorita querida. No creo que sea recomendable abrumarla con asuntos mundanos.

\- Los asuntos mundanos pueden distraerme de los sobrenaturales- dije- ¿Piensas ir de viaje con el señor Āto, papá?

\- No exactamente- respondió él, a pesar de Sai- El señor de Āto me hizo una propuesta interesante.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- insistí.

\- Te lo explicaré mañana, querida- dijo por toda respuesta- Kushina nos llama al comedor ¿Vamos, señor Āto?

\- Después de usted- respondió él y, dejando pasar a mis padres primero, me dirigió una mirada enfurecida.

\- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros, Sai?- le pregunté en un susurro.

\- Lo que planeo hacer con su padre no tiene nada que ver con usted- dijo por entre los dientes- Mis negocios no son de su incumbencia.

\- ¡Lo son si involucran a mi padre! No se atreva a hacerle daño, le juro que se arrepentirá.

\- No me amenace, Ino. No está en posición de hacerlo. Compórtese y, así tal, vez tenga alguna consideración para con el hombre que de modo tan ingenuo me dio poder ilimitado sobre su familia.

Papá y mamá aún llevaban puestos sus crucifijos. Aun así, Sai era un maestro del engaño. Él y papá ocuparon las dos cabeceras y Kushina entró al comedor trayendo la comida en un carrito para servirnos. Como la noche anterior, mi estómago rugía de hambre. Mamá se había esmerado en la elección de los platillos: empezamos con una humeante sopa de champiñones, pan recién horneado y un quiche de tres quesos, cebolla y pimientos. Esta vez presté atención a la forma en que Sai tomaba sus alimentos. Primero, sostuvo la cuchara en la mano largo tiempo mientras hablaba maravillas de la Exposición Universal en Iwagakure del año anterior y la torre de 330 metros que había sido inaugurada:

\- Es una verdadera proeza, parece una jirafa de hierro irguiéndose al pie del río.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?- pregunté, malhumorada.

\- Los conocedores dicen que es una verdadera desfachatez- dijo mi madre, quien se preciaba de estar al tanto de todo lo que dijeran los artistas de moda.

\- Para empezar, señorita Yamanaka, instalaron una estación de observación meteorológica que tuve el gusto de conocer gracias a unos conocidos.

\- ¡Qué afortunado es, señor Āto!- exclamó mi padre- Es una historia que muy pocos pueden contar.

\- Cierto, señor Yamanaka. En nuestra hermandad somos solidarios unos con otros- repuso nuestro invitado infernal con una amplían sonrisa- Sabe que hay una conexión telefónica entre la torre y el Templo ¿verdad?

\- La iglesia de Santa Genoveva, querrá decir- lo interrumpí para provocarlo. No había visitado el edificio pero sabía que había sido motivo de gran controversia: su uso religioso había quedado prohibido de nuevo a partir de la Tercera República, sin duda para dicha de Sai.

Él rio con cinismo.

\- Podemos llamarlo, simplemente, el Panteón. Así habrá discordias. Los grandes héroes de su patria descansan allí.

\- No veo nada heroico en el acto escrito- dije, pensando en los restos de Victor Hugo.

\- Ino, cada vez que alguien escribe un buen libro está arriesgando su vida- aseguró Sai con un inconfundible gesto de satisfacción. Aún no había tocado su comida, lo que me hizo pensar que debía haber matado a algún novelista pocas horas atrás.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, lord Āto?- preguntó mi madre, extrañada.

\- Un escritor de fino entendimiento sabe incomodar a sus adversarios intelectuales, políticos o religiosos de forma tan sutil que, para rebatir sus ideas con elegancia, los últimos tendrían que ser, a su vez, sumamente hábiles. Esto, por supuesto, no suele ocurrir a menudo. Es más fácil asesinar a un hombre que igualar su talento.

\- ¡Tal vez para usted!- dije, sin poder evitarlo. La repentina confesión de Sai me había dejado de una sola pieza ¡Mataba por envidia! Mi padre frunció el entrecejo, así que tuve que agregar, tosiendo un poco- Quiero decir que, aunque esta sea su opinión, señor Āto, yo estoy segura de que, por inepto que sea el opositor en cuestión, matar a un hombre no es empresa fácil.

\- ¡Tal vez para usted!- replicó él, soltando una carcajada aciaga. Mis padres rieron con él, creyendo que bromeaba.

\- Tiene razón- dije, con los pelos de punta- Afortunadamente, la envidia no es uno de los pecados que me aquejan. Háblenos de la hermandad que acaba de mencionar, señor Āto.

\- No puedo entrar en detalles mientras usted y su madre estén presentes, señorita Yamanaka- respondió él, con un mohín demoníaco- Los secretos de nuestra fraternidad solo seguirán siendo secretos mientras no los compartimos con el sexo bello. Es bien sabido que, por naturaleza, ninguna mujer puede resistir la tentación de divulgar un misterio importante. De ahí que los confesores en la Iglesia católica sean hombres- rio.

En ese momento Kushina regresó al comedor con comida caliente. Traía ternura en salsa de vino blanco, mantequilla y romero, patatas al horno y más pan con crema batida para untar. Sai puso la cuchara sobre la mesa: su plato de sopa estaba vacío ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

\- Cualquiera pensaría que trata de picar nuestra curiosidad a propósito- dije- Si fuera tan importante proteger la privacidad de su club no lo mencionaría en público. Por lo demás, señor Āto, tiene razón: sus secretos no están a salvo conmigo- agregué, con la intención de confundirlo. Si lo llevaba a creer que otros estaban enterados de sus actividades nocturnas, quizá perdería el tiempo buscándolos para matarlos mientras yo ganaba ventaja- Es demasiado encantador para que no hable de usted.

Las pupilas de Sai se contrajeron y clavó el tenedor en la carne.

\- Confío en que no se haya excedido- dijo, tajando un gran pedazo de tenedor con el cuchillo- No me agradaría tener que encargarme de demostrarles a sus amigos que no soy el dechado de virtudes que imaginan.

Acepté la amenaza con una sonrisa. Sai había mordido el anzuelo.

\- Por favor, señor Āto, no sea tan modesto- replique- Ha logrado deslumbrar a toda la ciudad con sus habilidades. Es apenas justo que esté en boca de todos.

\- En ese caso quizás todos deban estar en boca mía- replicó, izando una ceja.

\- Hay algo que no logro comprender, señor Āto- dijo mi madre- ¿Por qué habla de los confesores como si le fueran ajenos? Lo suponía un hombre muy devoto.

\- Ah, claro- dijo él- Disculpe, es que soy de Otogakure.

\- ¿Es protestante?- preguntó mi padre.

\- ¡No podría pensar en una palabra mejor para describirme a mí mismo en este momento!- respondió, riendo. De algún modo, Sai lograba mentir indirectamente por medio de las expectativas de los demás. No puede menos que admirarlo y odiarlo un poco más.

\- Debí suponerlo- dijo mamá, como si de repente lo tuviera todo claro- Sabía que frecuentaba otra iglesia.

\- Así es- asintió Sai, quien aún no había comido nada- Espero que nuestras diferencias no sean un obstáculo para forjar un vínculo sólido. Después de todo, jamás he descartado la posibilidad de una plena conversión.

\- No creo que sea necesario- dije, comprendiendo que ahora quería convertirnos a todos en vampiros- Estoy segura de que mis padres lo aceptarían sin condiciones ¿Verdad que sí, mamá?

\- Claro que sí, tesoro.

\- Me alegra que sea un simpatizante de la república, Sai- dijo mi padre- En eso no hallaremos discrepancias.

\- ¡Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad!- brindó Sai, elevando su copa.

Mi padre se le unió, emocionado. La hipocresía de Sai me asqueaba: el hombre que trataba a su cochero como a un esclavo tenía el descaro de exaltar el lema de la revolución en nuestro comedor y, lo que era aún peor, después de pretender imponernos las costumbres de las cortes europeas que estaban desmoronándose lentamente. Jamás me había interesado la política pero intuía que, si Sai respaldaba la Tercera República con sinceridad, esta tenía que ser catastrófica. Entonces recordé su aversión por los símbolos religiosos y comprendí que la perspectiva de un gobierno ateo lo entusiasmara.

\- ¿Puede al menos contarnos cómo se llama la fraternidad a la que pertenece, señor Sai?- pedí.

\- Puedo contarle grandes cosas de ella- dijo él, haciendo que el vino girara dentro de su copa. Su expresión era inescrutable- Nosotros impulsamos la revolución de 1789.

\- ¿Nosotros? Eso querría decir que usted tiene más de cien años Sai- dije, recordándole que debía ser más cuidadoso con las palabras.

\- Los iniciados en la orden, Ino- dijo él.

\- Un detalle importante que todos mis tutores omitieron sin ningún miramiento- respondí.

\- Es posible que yo sepa un poco más de historia que sus tutores- dijo él, molesto.

\- No dudo que la igualdad por la que acaba de hacer un brindis tan efusivo le ha proporcionado la oportunidad de educarse mejor que el resto de nosotros, lord Āto- dije, recalcando su título nobiliario.

\- Es loable que el señor Āto abogue por los derechos de los desfavorecidos, Ino, en particular porque es un miembro de la nobleza- infirió mi padre.

\- No es un miembro de la realeza, y menos de la Casa de Borbón. Él no ha tenido que sufrir lo que nuestros reyes- alegué. No iba a disculparme por mi sarcasmo.

\- Aún si lo fuera, señorita Yamanaka, tendría los mismos principios. Yo habría marchado hasta la Bastilla- se defendió con tono enaltecido.

\- Y luego se habría decapitado a sí mismo- sentencié, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Ino, nuestro invitado merece respeto- dijo mamá.

\- Lo siento- dije, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el plato de Sai ¡Su comida había desaparecido de nuevo!- Entonces, simplemente habría paseado la cabeza de algún marques en una lanza por toda la ciudad.

\- Descuide, señorita Yamanaka, no soy partidario de empalar a los enemigos de la democracia. Tampoco querría imitar los métodos del príncipe de Hi no Kuni.

La sangre se me heló en las venas. No había estudiado los mapas medievales y pensaba que quizá los territorios de Hi no Kuni y Kagi no Kuni habían coincidido en algún momento ¿Estaría hablando de Deidara?

\- ¿Quién es el príncipe de Hi no Kuni, señor Āto?- preguntó mi padre.

\- Da igual, señor Yamanaka, Hi no Kuni ha tenido muchos príncipes. Los que vale la pena mencionar murieron hace siglos- sus palabras tenían un dejo de alivio.

\- ¿Los príncipes de Hi no Kuni empalaban a sus enemigos?- preguntó mamá, con repentina curiosidad. Quise decir nuestro invitado merece respeto, madre, pero me interesaba escuchar la respuesta de Sai.

\- Así es, señora Yamanaka. Yashamaru, por ejemplo, recibió el sobrenombre de Yashamaru el Empalador. Se dice que cenaba ante la barricada de estacas de donde pendían los cuerpos de sus rivales. Y no solo eso: sus criados recogían en una escudilla la sangre que brotaba de los vientres traspasados y luego la servían en un fino plato para que el príncipe Yashamaru pudiera mojar el pan en ella mientras aún estaba tibia- dijo Sai con una mueca mórbida.

Mamá sofocó una exclamación de horror con su servilleta y papá meneó el cabeza, disgustado. Sai, en cambio, parecía hambriento. Supe que el príncipe de quien hablaba no era Deidara, pues su nombre en vida había sido Deidara y no Yashamaru. Según él, el príncipe Yashamaru bebía sangre (tal como los vampiros) pero utilizaba estacas para darles muerte a sus adversarios (tal como debía hacerse con los vampiros) Mi instinto me decía que había algo contradictorio en la historia que no debía dejar pasar.

\- ¿Qué más se ha dicho de los príncipes de Hi no Kuni?- inquirí.

Sai soltó una carcajada y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Que eran vampiros- respondió en voz baja- Pero usted no creería algo semejante.

\- Claro que no- mentí rápidamente. No quería que papá y mamá pusieran en tela de juicio mi cordura- Pero, si lo que acaba de contarnos es más que una simple leyenda, es absurdo que Yashamaru de Hi no Kuni deseara alimentarse de aquellos a quienes odiaba ¿No debería repelerlo la idea de unirse a ellos para siempre?

Sai palideció. Esperé largo tiempo a que hablara. Al fin respondió, como si algo lo obligara a hacerlo:

\- Quizá fuera su única opción.

Lo miré con incredulidad y pensé: de nuevo, la tragedia del vampiro.

\- ¿Su única opción para qué?- preguntó mi padre.

\- No lo sé, señor Yamanaka, tal vez para sobrevivir- balbució Sai- Los lugareños siempre han sido salvajes.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, señor Āto. Por más agreste que sea el continente, a la realeza nunca le ha faltado el pan- dijo papá.

\- Solo la más burda de las criaturas pensaría que la sangre es mejor alimento que el trigo- añadí a la previa afirmación de papá para lastimar un poco a Sai.

\- ¡La sangre del enemigo contiene toda su fuerza!- prorrumpió él, entonces, dejando a mis padres atónitos.

\- ¡No me diga!- exclamé, sintiendo que había alcanzado un triunfo imprevisto. Mi corazón latía a toda prisa- ¿Y si el enemigo, a su vez, ya hubiera adquirido la fuerza de otros enemigos a través de su sangre?

\- Querida, qué pregunta atroz- dijo mi madre, sin duda para hacerme lucir más femenina y recatada ante Sai- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así.

Mamá no sabía lo que estaba pensando, por supuesto: si un vampiro bebía la sangre de otros vampiros, acumularía todo su poder. Solo tenía que averiguar si los vampiros podían, de hecho, alimentarse de otros como ellos.

\- Me gustaría conocer la teoría del señor Āto, si no les importa- dijo papá.

Sai se revolvió en su silla.

\- Probablemente quien bebiera la sangre al final adquiriría las fortalezas de todos los anteriores- respondió, con visible incomodidad.

Deidara había mencionado la influencia que yo ejercía momentáneamente sobre Sai: tal vez porque el beso de la muerte lo compelía por aquel efecto inverso, el señor de Āto tenía que contestar a tantos interrogantes esa noche. Sabía que se había adueñado de los talentos de Chouji Akimichi y Mikoto por medio de la sangre; ahora me preguntaba si, para robar los poderes de otros vampiros, tenía que darles muerte.

Eso explicaría que Yashamaru se alimentara de sus enemigos mientras los empalaba, si es que el príncipe había sido un vampiro y sus adversarios también lo eran. Tendría sentido que no hubiera tantos vampiros en el mundo si unos y otros se asesinaban entre sí para obtener el poder acumulado de los demás. Kushina trajo quesos y ensalada fresca y mamá volvió a llenar nuestras copas.

\- ¿Tiene calor, señor Āto?- preguntó mi padre. Nuestro invitado estaba sudando, pero se lo veía mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

\- Estoy bien- replicó él- No se preocupe.

Solo yo me había percatado de que Sai hacía que la comida desapareciera de su plato sin probarla. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era muy hábil. Dejé caer mi servilleta para mirar bajo la mesa y asegurarme de que no estuviera lanzando los alimentos al piso: no había nada allí. Sus trucos no me sorprendían ya, había aprendido que Sai era, por encima de todo, un charlatán. A dónde iba a parar la comida era lo de menos. Me interesaba recordar si Deidara había hecho lo mismo, pues había cenado con nosotros y todos lo habían olvidado.

Si Deidara no era un vampiro ¿qué era? Y ¿cómo había logrado hacerse tanto más poderoso que Sai? Me urgía que la velada llegara a su fin, debía tomar decisiones importantes. Parecía que Sai estuviera cumpliendo mis deseos porque anunció:

\- Señor Yamanaka, me gustaría que habláramos en su despacho. Tengo mucho que hacer en la mañana y supongo que usted igual. Espero que las señoras sepan disculparnos.

\- Por supuesto, señor Āto- dijo mi madre, con el rostro iluminado.

Para ella también era obvio que el motivo de la visita de Sai no era disfrutar de las aptitudes culinarias de Kushina. Mi padre la enteraría de todo en cuanto Sai partiera y yo tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Mamá y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones después de la pertinente despedida y Sai y papá se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Me puse una bata de seda gris y empecé a pasearme por la habitación. Me inquietaba que Sai estuviera en nuestra casa, mucho más si estaba fuera del alcance de mi vista ¿Qué hacer? No se me ocurría nada mejor que escabullirme a la primera planta de nuevo y aguardar cerca de la biblioteca.

Tomé el puñal de Kurama y bajé las escaleras con cuidado. Los peldaños de madera estaban fríos pero era mejor que no utilizara zapatillas: si mamá me descubría estaría en problemas. Llegué al corredor que comunicaba la biblioteca con el salón y tuve miedo cuando no escuché el rumor de las voces de Sai y mi padre pero, al acercarme a la pesada puerta grabada, comprobé que simplemente hablaban en muy baja voz. Aun si la casa estaba en silencio, era muy difícil distinguir sus palabras, por lo cual me pegué a la puerta y agucé el oído.

\- Así pues, señor Yamanaka, que al unirse a nuestra orden estaría respaldando a los precursores de la república- susurró Sai- La fraternidad está fuertemente ligada al devenir político del mundo, usted mismo puede comprobar la magnitud de nuestra influencia sin mayor esfuerzo.  
Una vez sea ordenado, participará activamente en las decisiones de mayor importancia del gobierno, lo que es realmente ventajoso para un hombre de negocios como usted en épocas de tanta inestabilidad no solo en Iwagakure sino en el mundo. Hoy en día es menester estar enterado de los planes que se forjan en secreto para prever mejores estrategias.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señor Āto, y le agradezco que interceda para que me den la bienvenida. Sé que no es fácil acceder a la cúpula. Kawaki fue iniciado hace poco y ya parece haberse establecido con una magnífica posición en el mercado.

\- Eso se debe a que llevé personalmente a Kawaki a la logia. Una cosa es ser iniciado y otra muy distinta entrar por la puerta grande. Como en todo, es imprescindible estar bien relacionado desde el comienzo. Ahora que vamos a ser familia, señor Yamanaka, interesa que no le hagan perder el tiempo.  
Muchos hermanos aún están convencidos de que ser iniciado se trata decenar con otros miembros prominentes de la sociedad una vez por semana. Lamentablemente, pocos son conscientes de lo que significa guardar un secreto con la vida y, por lo mismo, son puestos a prueba de forma indefinida. El maestro debe asegurarse de que puede confiar en el iniciado antes de compartir con él el poder de lo oculto.  
"En consecuencia, a pesar de su antigüedad como integrantes de la cofradía, la práctica de algunos iniciados se limita al estudio de los signos zodiacales y símbolos utilizados en ritos cuyo verdadero significado jamás llegan a comprender. Me cercioraré de que este no sea el caso con usted.

Estaba petrificada. Sai hablaba de emparentar con nosotros con absoluta certeza, lo que me llevaba a pensar que él y mis padres habían concertado un compromiso con antelación. Si ellos ya le habían dado su consentimiento, estaba aún menos claro qué hacía Sai en nuestra casa esa noche.

\- Ahora solo resta unir nuestros patrimonios, señor Āto- dijo papá- Me preocupa percibir cierta renuencia de parte de Ino, sabe que no puedo presionarla a casarse sin haber hecho pública la promesa de matrimonio por un tiempo prudencial. Por otra parte, así ella lo corresponda, no niego que la idea de perder a mi pequeña también es difícil para mí.

\- Amo a su hija, señor Yamanaka, y no querría separarla de su familia. Después del viaje de bodas regresaremos a la ciudad y nos instalaremos en mi casa, a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Ya somos vecinos: le garantizo que no echará de menos a Ino.  
En cuanto a ella, es natural que proteste un poco. Como todas las jovencitas de su edad, olvida que su deber es formar una familia propia. Aun así, estoy convencido de que, una vez se lleve a cabo la celebración, no habrá una novia más dichosa. Como le he dicho, si por mí fuera, anunciaría formalmente el compromiso mañana.  
Insisto, empero, en que me permita reunirme con ella antes que nada. Usted mismo vio cuán nerviosa se puso cuando quise obsequiarle el talismán. Está claro que no se ha recuperado del todo de su enfermedad pues sigue aferrándose a ese pequeño crucifijo como si aún tuviera miedo de la muerte. Ya se lo corroboró mi gran amigo y cofrade, el doctor Kabuto: las obsesiones religiosas no son saludables y poco tienen que ver con la piedad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Kabuto en que nada sería mejor para Ino que un viaje que le permita olvidar lo que ha imaginado- dijo papá.

\- Si la envía con una acompañante al centro de Iwagakure, yo estaré esperándola allá el día de su llegada y será un placer para mí correr con los gastos de ambas. La llevaré al teatro, a la ópera y a casas de algunos senadores y diputados. Después de todo, algún día será la baronesa de Āto y debe hacer nuevas amistades.  
"Además, será una ocasión propicia para que se habitúe a mi presencia y se sienta segura fuera del entorno familiar, que fue la recomendación específica del doctor Kabuto. Ya verá cómo Ino regresa con mi escudo de armas pendiendo del cuello.

\- Eso espero, señor Āto.

\- No le diga a Ino que voy a reunirme con ella en el centro de la ciudad. Para que su curación sea efectiva, es preciso que nuestro encuentro parezca espontáneo. De lo contrario, tendremos que postergar el anuncio del compromiso y, por consiguiente, la boda.  
Cuanto antes unamos nuestra sangre, mejor. Así, usted no necesitará de mi mediación para ganar el favor de nadie mientras que, sin un vínculo como el parentesco, difícilmente podría entablar el tipo de relaciones comerciales que le serán de tan inmenso provecho una vez yo lleve a Ino a la mesa de sacrificio.

\- ¿Mesa de sacrificio? ¿De qué habla?- carraspeó mi padre.

\- Del altar, señor Yamanaka. Sabe que el altar era, en principio, el montículo donde se ofrecían los holocaustos al dios de los hebreos ¿verdad?

\- Claro, señor Āto- rio mi padre, aliviado.

Sai se estaba vendiendo sin ninguna vergüenza. Esperaba que mi padre diera alguna muestra de dignidad y pusiera en su lugar a quien le ofrecía los favores del diablo, pero no solo le reiteró su agradecimiento con efusividad sino que convino en enviarme al centro de Iwagakure en el término de dos días.

Escuché la fricción de las patas de una silla contra el suelo y supe que uno de los dos se había puesto de pie, así que asumí que pronto saldrían de la biblioteca. Estuve a punto de correr a esconderme en la oscuridad del salón pero mi padre dijo, cuando ya se acercaba a la puerta:

\- Un momento, señor Āto ¿no está su escudo de armas en la declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano?

\- Vaya, señor Yamanaka, qué observador- dijo Sai con tono seco.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que los artistas eligieron su emblema familiar para decorar un documento tan célebre? ¿Qué tiene que ver la casa de Āto con la república de Iwagakure?

\- Mi escudo de armas es el ojo de la providencia y fue adoptado por uno de mis antepasados, quien fue un reconocido precursor de la orden. Los iniciados que impulsaron la república también reverenciaban el ojo que todo lo ve. No le extrañe, señor Yamanaka, encontrarlo en un sinfín de monumentos y manuscritos importantes. Es nuestra forma de decir: estuvimos aquí.

\- ¡Ah! No sabía que su familia hubiese creado la orden. El barón de Āto debe estar orgulloso de ello.

\- La fraternidad tiene poco que ver con el señorío de mi padre en Otogakure, señor Yamanaka. Cuando nuestro ilustre ancestro incorporó la imagen del Ser Supremo a su escudo de armas aún no se nos había cedido la baronía de Āto. De cualquier modo, dos grandes familias estarán a su entera disposición: la mía, que será su familia de sangre una vez me case con Ino, y la orden en la que será iniciado.

Me apresuré a retirarme para no ser descubierta y esperé en el salón a que papá despidiera a Sai.

\- Pasaré por usted mañana en la noche para llevarlo a cenar a la logia, señor Yamanaka.

\- Estaré esperándolo a las siete en punto, señor Āto.

Papá cerró la puerta y se alejó tarareando una alegre melodía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que no podía contarle la verdad: Sai había dispuesto los eventos de modo que cualquier intento de rebelión por mi parte fuera interpretado como una innegable recaída. Por más que no dudaba por un segundo que mi padre buscaba mi bienestar sobre todo lo demás, Sai había logrado utilizar ese falso bienestar para su propio beneficio con la intervención del doctor Kabuto. Por otra parte, ya estaba en edad de casarme, no tenía otros pretendientes y, aunque los tuviera, ninguno habría igualado a Sai en riqueza, cuna o prestigio: nadie le habría negado la mano de su hija al señor de Āto.

Comprendí con dolor que era demasiado tarde para jurar que no lo amaba, especialmente después de haberle hecho creer lo contrario a mi madre. Subí a tientas los peldaños que me separaban de mi habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Al menos ahora estaba enterada de las intenciones de Sai para conmigo. No podía imaginar qué ganaría llevando a mi padre a la logia de su sociedad secreta pero asumí que era su forma particular de tentarlo con falsas promesas de amistad. Sentí náuseas al evocar el talismán del ojo providencial: papá decía haberlo visto antes y yo, en cambio, no lo recordaba. Era posible que no tuviera ningún poder inherente a pesar de que Sai pretendía colgármelo del cuello, tal vez con la finalidad de obligarme a desprenderme de mi única protección contra él.

El ojo, sin embargo, se me antojaba maligno. Además, resultaba inconcebible que una representación de la divinidad le agradara a mi enemigo. Entonces las palabras de Deidara resonaron en mis oídos como un eco: debe sacrificarte a su dueño en la noche de bodas. Temblé. Deidara no me había explicado quién era el dueño de Sai pero tuve la certeza de que el amuleto estaba relacionado con su deseo de inmolarme a la oscuridad tras una ceremonia forzada.

Si papá quería enviarme al centro de Iwagakure en dos días, solo contaba con el resto de aquella noche y el día siguiente para planear un viaje en dirección contraria, por lo que tendría que recuperar el cofre de Deidara la noche sucesiva mientras Sai llevaba a papá a cenar a la logia. Me pregunté quién sería la persona designada para acompañarme fuera de la ciudad. No sería fácil engañar a Kushina o a mamá pero, si no me equivocaba, Sai conseguiría enredar a mis padres para que me dejaran ir con Hotaru. Recé para que fuera así: conocía a mi prima y sabía que podría escabullírmele antes de partir.

Tal vez en esa ocasión los ardides de Sai agilizaran mis propósitos de fuga: me había proporcionado una excusa para salir de casa con el equipaje adecuado ante los ojos de mis padres. No tendría que buscar la forma de arrastrar mi propio baúl hasta la calle a medianoche, ni solicitaría un coche a escondidas pues Zetsu me llevaría a la estación de tren.

Tomé todas mis joyas, que no eran pocas, y las metí en una bolsa de terciopelo. También transferí mis ahorros del cofre de marfil que tía Hana me había regalado a uno de metal repujado cuya cerradura era más segura. Di gracias a Dios por tener dinero a mano, ignoraba qué me depararía aquel viaje repentino. Todo lo anterior lo puse en un baúl de madera relativamente pequeño donde también guardé mi mejor abrigo, algunos vestidos de invierno, un par de botas y dos sombreros en sus cajas respectivas. Nadie sabría que había empacado antes de tiempo. Me fui a dormir preguntándome cuándo podría volver a casa y lloré al pensar cuánto extrañaría a Kushina y a Chouji.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: Un extraño talismán

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: Triángulo sagrado: Un extraño talismán.**

Desperté a las seis de la mañana con el canturreo de un pajarillo en mi ventana. Estaba sudando a pesar del frío así que fui a la sala de baño para lavarme a toda prisa antes de que mis padres despertaran. Me fregué fuerte mente con la esponja rebosante de espuma de jabón de sándalo y tirité al enjuagarme con agua helada. Después, me sequé con un lienzo limpio y me vestí en mi habitación. Parecía que hubiera llegado el invierno, por lo que elegí un cálido vestido de punto de lana rosa y magenta, de corpiño ajustado y faldas amplias.

Me puse mis botas preferidas, que eran cómodas y elegantes, y me peiné con cuidado, calándome por encima de los cabellos un sombrero de fieltro adornado con plumas rosa y aplicaciones de seda en forma de pequeños corazones azulados como hojas de tilo. Me puse por encima del vestido un grueso abrigo de terciopelo que cubría completamente mis faldas tras anudarse en la cintura con un doble lazo de seda y cuya tonalidad azul pavo real hacía juego con las hojas del sombrero.

Me deslicé fuera de casa sin avisar a Kushina y atravesé el parque tan pronto como pude: quería hablar con el padre Zōsui antes de partir a Amegakure. La misa de seis había terminado hacía pocos minutos y el padre estaba en el atrio de la iglesia hablando con otros feligreses. En cuanto me vio, sonrió y me saludó afectuosamente:

\- Qué gusto me da verte tan temprano, hija. Has recobrado tu salud.

\- Gracias a Dios, padre. Sé que debe estar muy ocupado pero me urge hablar con usted.

\- Viniste a buena hora ¿Dónde te gustaría conversar?

\- En cualquier lugar que no sea el camposanto- dije.

\- Acompáñame adentro, entonces.

Seguí al padre Zōsui al interior de la iglesia y me llevó al ala derecha, donde había adecuado recientemente una pequeña capilla en honor de san Martín. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y le pregunté si podía hablarle en calidad de confesión.

\- Por supuesto que sí- respondió con expresión grave.

\- Voy a partir de la ciudad, padre Zōsui. Mis padres quieren enviarme al centro de Iwagakure, pero yo voy a huir a Amegakure.

\- ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?- preguntó, alarmado- ¡Matarás a tus padres de la preocupación!

\- No deseo casarme con lord Āto- dije, mirándolo a los ojos- Si les obedezco, él me matará durante la noche de bodas.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar algo semejante, hija?- inquirió, con aire de sospecha. Estaba demasiado sereno, lo cual me puso sobre aviso.

\- El señor Āto pertenece a una sociedad secreta- repliqué, tragando en seco- Hoy mismo va a llevar a mi padre a la logia donde se reúnen. Padre Zōsui, ellos le rinden culto a un ojo confinado en un triángulo al que llaman Ser Supremo. Anoche el señor Āto quiso obligarme a usarlo en vez de mi crucifijo.

\- ¡El Jabulón!- dijo el padre Zōsui, estremeciéndose y dándose la bendición.

\- ¿El qué?- pregunté, saltando de la silla.

\- Ay, hija mía- dijo él, afligido- Esperaba más de tu padre. Creí que un hombre tan perspicaz no se dejaría seducir por la fachada ilusoria de la secta. Hemos perdido muchas almas en los oscuros corredores de las logias.

\- ¿La secta? ¿Es acaso conocida?- murmuré.

\- Por supuesto que sí, hija. Aunque sus adeptos la hacen pasar por una sociedad filantrópica, los jesuitas estamos al tanto de los homicidios y ritos diabólicos que se han llevado a cabo en ella desde el renacimiento.

\- Padre Zōsui ¿qué es el Jabulón?- pregunté con voz trémula.

\- Es una entidad espiritual compuesta de tres partes. Podría decirse que es la trinidad del mal.

\- ¿Algo así como el diablo?

\- No exactamente- dijo él- El diablo es más poderoso y universal. Los tres espíritus que conforman el Jabulón actúan como uno solo y obedecen al diablo en un plano intermedio. El ojo providencial no puede, por ejemplo, tentar, pero sí le reporta a Satanás todo lo que atestigua.  
El diablo puede escuchar las palabras del hombre y murmurar cosas en su oído; el Jabulón le facilita el trabajo, encontrándolo donde esté. El llamado ojo que todo lo ve hace las veces de bola de cristal para los espíritus infernales u oculistas. Es una compuerta demoníaca. Hay más, pero sostengo que a veces es mejor no averiguar demasiado.

\- Escapar es mi única alternativa, padre. En este momento mi familia me pone en peligro. Si me niego a casarme con el señor Āto, el doctor Kabuto me declarará loca o quién sabe qué manicomio iré a parar. Si voy al centro de Iwagakure, Āto estará esperándome allá para obligarme a participar en un rito nupcial que culminará con mi muerte. Estamos en Iwagakure, donde reina el ateísmo: sabe que nadie creería en mi palabra. Solo usted.

El padre Zōsui me miró largamente y preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes algún conocimiento adicional del señor Āto?

Vacilé en contestarle con franqueza. Una cosa era afirmar que Sai era miembro de una secta pagana y otra muy distinta aseverar que era un vampiro. Ya había intentado decírselo a Fugaku la mañana anterior y los resultados habían sido desastrosos; dudaba que el padre Zōsui pudiera verme como a una persona racional si le hablaba de monstruos y no quería que tomara mis palabras a la ligera.

\- Sospecho que, si está dispuesto a casarse conmigo y a engañar a mis padres para sacrificarme al Jabulón, debe de ser un enviado del demonio. No creo que pueda salvar su alma, padre Zōsui- respondí.

\- No pensé que existiera tal posibilidad- dijo. Me pareció leer en su mirada que sabía algo más y me dije que quizá necesitaba que yo lo mencionase antes de poder hablar al respecto. De ser así, compartíamos la misma posición, solo que el padre Zōsui no podría ceder si estaba atado a un secreto de confesión. Decidí indagar un poco más:

\- ¿De veras? Es curioso que un sacerdote tenga una opinión como la suya ¿No se supone que todas las almas pueden ser salvadas?

\- Todas las almas humanas pueden ser salvadas siempre y cuando no estén en el infierno.

\- ¿Creen que el señor Āto está en el infierno, padre?

\- Creo que el arrepentimiento no hace parte de su naturaleza- repuso con aire cauteloso.

\- No se equivoca- confirmé, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Ha hablado con él alguna vez?

\- El señor Āto no pasa por la iglesia.

Arqueé una ceja y lo miré con expresión inquisitiva.

\- ¿Algo más?- lo insté a proseguir.

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que yo jamás salgo durante la noche, así que me sería imposible conocerlo- respondió, mirando al piso.

\- ¡Usted también lo sabe!- exclamé, sintiendo que la sangre acudía a mi rostro.

El padre Zōsui miró a lado y lado, como cerciorándose de que nadie pudiera escucharnos y preguntó en voz baja:

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sé, Ino?

Me acerqué a él y susurré:

\- Sabe que lord Āto es un vampiro.

El permaneció quieto unos segundos y luego dijo con una entonación peculiar:

\- **Vampyr**. Un demonio con cuerpo humano cuya alma infernal permanece la Tierra.

\- ¿Cómo lo descubrió, padre?- pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Āto mi corazón se sentía consolado. No era lo mismo compartir un secreto de tal gravedad con Kurama o con un niño inocente como Chouji Akimichi. Deidara, por su parte, estaba muerto. El padre Zōsui tenía autoridad y conocimiento y yo creía firmemente en que podía protegerme aun cuando fuese con su bendición.

\- En un valle perdido entre las cumbres escarpadas de las montañas de Konohagakure se alza la cruz de una pequeña iglesia. El cura párroco que se ha hecho cargo de ella hace muchos años les ha dado descanso eterno a muchas víctimas de los vampiros en Konohagakure.  
Él tiene en su poder la más extensa colección de documentos relacionados con las apariciones de los últimos y permite que los sacerdotes interesados en demonología consulten sus archivos libremente. Su nombre es Itachi y me ha enseñado lo poco que sé. Nunca he conocido un ser humano cuya bondad y sabiduría superen las suyas- dijo, con viva emoción.

\- ¿El padre Itachi le enseñó a reconocer un vampiro a simple vista?- pregunté, anonadada.

\- Aprendí a distinguir las señales de actividad vampírica en un lugar- respondió- Lo primero que noté en esta ocasión fue una alteración en la tierra del camposanto. Quienes oficiamos los ritos fúnebres de los feligreses sabernos exactamente dónde se hallan sus féretros y, por ende, dónde ha sido removido el terreno recientemente.  
Es mi costumbre orar por las almas al amanecer. Paseo por el camposanto con mi rosario deteniéndome frente a las lápidas de quienes fueron llamados por el Señor. Una mañana llegué hasta el extremo oriental, donde están las tumbas más antiguas. Los árboles que las sombrean son densos y hermosos y, aunque ya nadie deje flores sobre las piedras talladas, se respira una atmósfera de paz perenne.  
No fue así esa oscura madrugada de verano. En cuanto pasé bajo el olmo, me percaté de que la hierba tupida había desaparecido en una porción del suelo en medio de dos sepulcros. Al inclinarme para observar mejor, hallé una hoya superficial de bordes indefinidos. La tierra del centro estaba inequívocamente más húmeda al tacto que la del perímetro por lo que deduje, alarmado, que alguien había cavado allí la noche anterior.  
Ninguno de los empleados de la parroquia supo darme razón del extraño incidente así que, al caer la noche, esperé escondido detrás de los árboles a que apareciera el excavador clandestino. Pasaron varias horas en que no escuché más que el murmullo de las hojas y los animales nocturnos pero, hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, el sonido de una fuerte respiración a unos pocos pasos de mí me puso en guardia.  
Me quedé quieto, observando la silueta de un hombre que llevaba consigo un saco vacío y una pala. Segundos después, pude identificarlo a pesar de la oscuridad: se trataba del criado del Āto a quien ya había visto pasar por el parque guiando el coche de su se señor. Me pareció que era bastante torpe pues tropezó con varias lápidas antes de detenerse.  
No obstante, una vez escogió un lugar para su hacer, se puso a cavar diligentemente hasta llenar de tierra el enorme saco. Pensé en confrontarlo pero temí que fuese a atacarme con la pala, así que lo dejé partir sin saber que había sido descubierto. Las noches sucesivas volvió al camposanto y repitió exactamente lo que yo ya había atestiguado. Opté por pasar por la casa del señor Āto al mediodía con la disculpa de invitarlos a él y a Yamato, que es el nombre del cochero en cuestión, a acompañarnos en la misa.  
Como podrás imaginar, Yamato me dijo que su amo no podía atenderme pues solo sale de la cama al crepúsculo. También se disculpó con anticipación por no poder participar en las actividades de la parroquia en el futuro: dijo que su amo le tenía prohibido pisar la iglesia o asistir a misa.  
Entonces sentí profunda compasión por el sirviente de Āto e, indignado, le dije que nadie podía impedir que se acercara a Dios, mucho menos un hombre que lo enviaba a tomar tierra del camposanto a escondidas. Yamato se sonrojó y luego palideció. Le pregunté para qué quería su señor la tierra y él cayó de rodillas, suplicándome que no lo obligase a contestar. Le dije que no insistiría con tal de que accediese a hablar con migo esa noche en el camposanto y estuvo de acuerdo.  
Ya había leído durante mi preparación con el padre Itachi los diarios de dos monjes que documentaron sus encuentros con **Vampyr** en las inmediaciones de Konohagakure. Ambos coinciden en explicar que estos entes maléficos roban tierra santificada de los cementerios para descansar en ella durante el día. Al parecer, después de una búsqueda extensa, los monjes descubrieron en una bodega abandonada a varios **Vampyr** durmiendo en cajones de madera repletos de tierra fresca.  
Según las suposiciones del padre Itachi, los **Vampyr** necesitan apropiarse de la bendición que corresponde a los difuntos cristianos para yacer como los muertos que son en las horas de luz. Solo así evitan la desintegración de sus cuerpos humanos, que deberían haberse convertido en polvo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que soporten el contacto con una superficie bendecida?- pregunté, recordando el sueño en que vagaba por entre tumbas ajenas en busca de un solaz incierto- ¡La piel de lord Āto se lastima visiblemente al tocar un crucifijo!

\- Cualquier representación de la divinidad ahuyenta al demonio, en especial la cruz de Cristo. No es la madera o el metal lo que hiere al **Vampyr** , sino la forma y el contenido del objeto en cuestión. La bendición sacerdotal, por supuesto, lo hace más poderoso, pero no ocurriría lo mismo si bendijésemos una de tus zapatillas y tú lo tocaras con ella.  
Hay figuras que son intrínsecamente sacras y otras que, por su peso histórico y uso ritual, se han convertido en objetos de poder con el paso de los siglos. Este no es el caso de la tierra de cementerio. El alma de un **Vampyr** está atrapada entre la tierra y el infierno y debe alimentarse de cualquier despojo de humanidad que esté a su alcance, sea corporal o espiritual, para sostener su animación.

Las palabras del padre Zōsui tenían sentido. Sai era un ladrón de sangre y talentos y no me sorprendía que robase también la bendición de los difuntos de forma indirecta. Se lo dije a mi interlocutor.

\- Un **Vampyr** es un ladrón de vida, un demonio que se alimenta de la divinidad residual de los seres humanos y su entorno- afirmó- No sabía que se apropiasen de la habilidad humana por medio de la sangre, pero es evidente que llevan a cabo un ataque espiritual conjunto. Después de todo ¿qué es un talento sino una bendición única? Un **Vampyr** es un ser que se hizo maldición y, por lo mismo, no puede recibir nada de Dios. Su destino es volver al infierno que lo reclama. Los cielos están cerrados para él.

\- ¿Qué hay de los que han sido convertidos en contra de su voluntad?- pregunté, aterrorizada- ¿Qué ocurre con sus almas?

\- Para que un hombre sea transformado en **Vampyr** debe morir a causa de los ataques continuos de una de estas entidades infernales o beber la sangre de otro **Vampyr**. El alma humana inocente permanece, entre tanto, en un estado de sufrimiento incesante.

\- ¿Cómo puede Dios permitir algo así?- lloré, pensando en Mikoto.

\- Te recomiendo que no juzgues a tu Creador desde tu imperfecta condición humana- me amonesto- Cuando nosotros sufrimos, nuestro padre celestial sufre con nosotros. Nos envió, además, el Espíritu Defensor para que sepamos cómo obrar en tiempos de dificultad.  
Dios le ha dado libertad al diablo pues, a través de la tentación, nosotros fortalecemos nuestras almas. Gran parte de este proceso es aprender a aborrecer a Satanás conforme nos acercamos a nuestro Salvador. Sin batalla no hay gloria, Ino, y la tuya parece estar ligada a la derrota de los **Vampyr** ¿Cómo sería tu vida si jamás hubieras sufrido?

\- Cómoda y vacía- admití con facilidad, pues ya había pensado largamente en ello- Sin embargo, padre Zōsui, no me resigno a que las almas de las víctimas de Āto sufran indefinidamente hasta que un ángel se tome la molestia de liberarlas.

\- No tienes por qué esperar. Tú misma puedes ser el ángel que las redima enterrando una estaca afilada en sus corazones. No tienes por qué esperar.

\- ¿De veras? ¿No irían al infierno?

\- No a menos que su transformación haya sido volitiva.

\- ¿Y yo no iría al infierno por matarlas si sus cuerpos no hubieran muerto con anterioridad, sino que hubieran sido convertidas bebiendo la sangre de otro **Vampyr**? Estas víctimas estarían vivas aún ¿Cómo diferenciarlas de las otras?

El padre Zōsui frunció el entrecejo.

\- Tu duda es legítima, Ino, y temo que no tengo una respuesta certera para ti. Sin embargo, sospecho que las víctimas vivientes pueden recuperarse participando asiduamente en la santa misa. Quiero ponerte en contacto con el padre Itachi. Él te dirá qué hacer en lo que concierne al **Vampyr** Āto y sus víctimas.

\- ¿No va a ayudarme a enviarlo al infierno?- pregunté, desconcertada.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo por otros medios, hija, pero creo que mis aliados pondrían a prueba tu paciencia- respondió.

\- Yamato- adiviné, esbozando una sonrisa.

El padre Zōsui asintió con una mirada de complicidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?- inquirí- ¿Habló con él en el camposanto?

\- Sí. Lo encontré en el mismo lugar aquella noche. Había orado toda la tarde a la Virgen para que me indicase la forma correcta de proceder con él y al fin decidí hablarle con sinceridad cuando lo viese de nuevo. Esa noche le dije que sabía lo que hacía con la tierra del cementerio y agregué que, por ser un demonio encarnado, su amo lo estaba forzando a trabajar para Satanás. Yamato prorrumpió en llanto y me pidió que lo perdonara, por lo que me ofrecí a confesarlo para poder otorgarle la plena absolución de sus pecados.  
Desde entonces, logré que venga a la iglesia todos los días mientras su amo duerme. Poco a poco lo he ido convenciendo de cooperar conmigo, pero no juzgo conveniente interrumpir esta cuidadosa labor de investigación matando al **Vampyr** de repente.

\- ¿Le has contado Yamato quiénes son las víctimas de su amo?

\- No. Yamato no lo sabe y por ello no es cómplice del **Vampyr** en este aspecto. Āto se alimenta en soledad. Aun así, no es difícil identificar a quienes han sido atacados. Es solo que no es sensato hablarles al respecto a menos que ellos tomen la iniciativa- agregó, mirándome fijamente.

\- Disculpe mi falta de fe, padre. Creí que, si se lo decía, también me creería loca.

\- Al menos no te has convertido en **Vampyr-** dijo a manera de broma.

\- Yo no, pero Mikoto sí.

\- Lo sé, hija.

\- ¿Lo sabe?- exclamé- Disculpe, padre ¿cómo puede esperar si está al tanto de los sufrimientos de Mikoto?

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga, Ino? Podría encontrar su lugar de reposo y enviar su alma directamente al cielo o investigar un poco más y, si Dios lo quiere así, evitar que le suceda lo mismo a alguien más. No es el miedo al infierno lo que me detiene: todos los **Vampyr** se convierten en demonios a partir del momento en que empiezan a alimentarse de la sangre de otros y Mikoto ya dio ese paso. Su cuerpo es ahora la morada del diablo.

\- Pero, padre ¿no se multiplicarán los **Vampyr** mientras Mikoto continúe atacando?

\- No necesariamente. Según el padre Itachi, los **Vampyr** procuran no convertir a las víctimas que puedan significar competencia y, por lo que sé de Āto, sus gustos son bastante excelsos, lo que explica que haya muchos ataques espaciados y pocas transformaciones en el área.

\- Es extraño que no necesite alimentarse más a menudo- dije.

\- Tal vez lo haga. El **Vampyr** Āto podría estar alternando entre varias víctimas a las que no tiene la intención de matar o convertir.

Pensé en Chouji Akimichi. Él habría muerto si no hubiese sido porque sus padres me habían permitido atar mi crucifijo alrededor de su cuello. Lo comenté con el padre Zōsui.

\- ¿No se trataría de una trampa del **Vampyr** para que tú llegaras hasta él sin protección, ofreciéndole tu vida a cambio de la del chiquillo? Mi opinión es que, si hubiese deseado matarlo, no habría esperado tanto. Un par de ataques bastarían para desangrarlo.

Era cierto que Sai no había tenido que matar a Chouji para apropiarse de su talento musical. También era cierto que su prudencia excedía su apetito pues, de lo contrario, ya habría puesto sobre aviso a toda la comunidad, en especial si las defunciones por ataques abundaran.

Parecía para un **Vampyr** , como lo llamaba el padre Zōsui, no causar demasiado revuelo en el área donde deseaba establecerse. Además, Deidara había confirmado a su modo la teoría del padre Zōsui con antelación: Sai quería hacerme su esposa para sacrificarme al Ser Supremo que regía su secta y había orquestado los eventos de los últimos meses con cuidado para manipular a mis padres. Por motivos que no comprendía aún, Sai necesitaba su aprobación para llevar a cabo su cometido.

\- Tal vez sea parte importante de la inmolación- concluyó el padre Zōsui- Todo parece indicar que se trata de una especie de misa negra. Me recuerda a lo que hacían Maki, la infame bruja, y su amante, el abate _Suigetsu_ , durante el reinado de Luis XIV.

\- ¿Eran **Vampyr**?

\- No lo creo, pero sacrificaban mujeres jóvenes en sus ritos. Es una práctica común entre los adoradores de Satán.

\- Me pregunto si es coincidencia que este **Vampyr** quiera hacer igual- dije.

\- Hay muchas incógnitas y pocas respuestas, Ino. Si deseas destruir a Āto y ayudar a Mikoto será mejor que le escribas al padre Itachi- recomendó y, poniéndose de pie, me hizo señas para que lo siguiera a su despacho- Voy a darte su dirección- dijo- Le enviare una carta hoy mismo para que sepa que yo te referí.

\- Gracias, padre Zōsui. Le ruego que haga lo posible por evitar que mi padre sea iniciado en la orden de Āto durante mi ausencia. Por favor, hable con mi madre. Intente hacerla entrar en razón. Sé que ella disuadiría a mi padre fácilmente.

\- ¿Le escribirás a tu familia cuando llegues a tu destino?

\- No. padre Zōsui. Será mejor que desconozcan mi ubicación. Le escribiré a usted y le enviaré cartas para ellos conjuntamente que le pido deslice bajo la puerta de la casa sin que nadie lo vea. No deseo ponerlo en peligro a usted también.

\- ¿Fue este el propósito de tu visita?

\- Sí. Sabía que no podría escribirles directamente a mis padres.

\- Hiciste bien en venir, hija.

\- No habría dejado de hacerlo aunque no necesitara su ayuda en lo que se relaciona con la correspondencia. Voy a echarlo de menos padre Zōsui.

\- Y yo a ti, Ino.

El padre Zōsui me dio la nota con la dirección de la parroquia del padre Itachi y su bendición para partir.

\- Ten cuidado- dijo, después de un cálido apretón de manos- Mantenme enterado de cuanto descubras.

\- Usted también- pedí.

Le dije adiós al padre Zōsui y me dirigí a casa por el camino del parque. Oyone Aburame y su madre estaban a punto de subir a un coche, lo que no impidió que se detuviera a saludarme estampando sendos besos en mis mejillas. Sabía que su cambio de actitud se debía únicamente a que lord Āto había dado muestras de favorecerme en el baile de la señorita Biwako y ellas seguramente lo habían escuchado de boca de las Ringo.

\- ¡Cuánto me gustaría que mis padres me enviaran al centro de Iwagakure!- exclamó Oyone, dirigiendo una mirada abiertamente chantajista a su madre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Oyone?- pregunté, sorprendida.

\- Tu madre nos contó hace unos minutos que ella y tu padre van a enviarte al centro de Iwagakure con una amiga ¡No sabes cómo desearía estar en tu lugar!

\- ¿De veras?- inquirí, disimulando mi alegría: podría escapar a mis anchas si de Hotaru dependía que lo hiciese.

\- Sí. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no deberías ir- dijo Oyone con tono malicioso- Alguien podría robarte al señor Āto si lo dejas solo en esta parte de la ciudad.

La madre de Oyone soltó una carcajada baja y entrecortada.

\- Lord Āto no me preocupa- dijo con aire confiado, pues deseaba importunarlas un poco- Me ama como si su vida dependiera de mí.

Las vi enrojecer de rabia y me despedí dando saltitos hasta mi casa. En cuanto entrara, más me daría las buenas nuevas.

\- ¡Buenos días!- dije a Kushina en cuanto abría la puerta.

\- ¿Puede saberse en dónde estaba? ¡Su madre ha estado buscándola como loca!

\- Calma, Kushina, solo salí a dar un corto paseo matutino.

\- Vaya al salón de inmediato. Su madre quiere hablar con usted.

\- Bien, bien, ya voy- respondí y, silbando, me apresuré a ir al encuentro de mamá.

\- ¡Cariño!- dijo mi madre cuando entré al salón- ¡Me tenías preocupada! Ah, te pusiste guapísima esta mañana ¿Saliste a pasear?

\- Exactamente, madre querida- respondí, sonriendo.

\- Me encanta que tengas la disposición de divertirte, tesoro, porque tu padre y yo hemos decidido que es hora de que ensanches tus horizontes. Siéntate, Ino, para que escuches lo que voy a anunciarte.

Le obedecí.

\- Dímelo pronto, mamá, que me mata el suspenso- mentí- Mañana mismo viajarás al centro de la ciudad con una acompañante- anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Ay, mamá, mamita querida!- exclamé, poniéndome de pie y cubriéndola de besos para que creyese que recién me enteraba de sus planes para conmigo- ¡No sabes el gusto que me das! ¿A qué debo semejante regalo?

\- Debes agradecérselo a tu padre, quien considera oportuno para tu recuperación que realices un viaje que despeje tu mente.

\- ¡Oh, júbilo!- reí- ¿Y quién será mi acompañante?

\- Mikoto.

El nombre retumbó en mis oídos como las notas de un piano roto. Por poco me desmayo.

\- ¿Mikoto?- balbucí con un hilo de voz, haciendo un esfuerzo excepcional por conservar la compostura- ¿Por qué no Hotaru?

\- Porque la señora Mikoto es mucho más responsable que tu prima y casualmente va a viajar a la capital mañana mismo. Habíamos considerado enviarte con Hotaru pero el señor Āto nos envió una nota con su criado a primera hora. Tu padre debe haberle dicho algo al respecto del viaje después de la cena porque Sai se tomó la molestia de encontrarte la acompañante perfecta. Hace unos minutos recibí la amable confirmación de la señora Mikoto: está encantada de viajar contigo al centro de la ciudad mañana en la noche.

\- ¿Sai?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar- ¿Desde cuándo te refieres a él con tanta familiaridad?

Mamá se rio y me abrazó.

\- Ay, tesoro, no perdamos más tiempo ¡Ve a empacar! ¡Vas a ir al centro de Iwagakure con la pianista más famosa del país! ¡Cuánto quisiera estar en tu lugar!

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba la misma frase disparatada esa mañana. Ascendía mi habitación cabizbaja y temblando de miedo: Sai se había asegurado de tenerme fuertemente custodiada por la **Vampyr** más temible hasta que cayese en sus garras. Escapar a Amegakure con vida sería un verdadero milagro.

Como ya había empacada pero mamá no lo sabía, esperé a que se retirara a tomar su siesta acostumbra. Bajé a la cocina y comí pan con creme de chocolate y le dije a Kushina que saldría con Zetsu a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje. Lo que hice en realidad fue pedirle a Zetsu que me llevara de inmediato a la estación de tren.

\- Pensé que saldría mañana en la noche, señorita- dijo él.

\- Así es, Zetsu, pero quiero ver los trajes de vieja de las señoras para inspirarme- mentí- No quiero llegar al centro de la ciudad vestida como una provinciana.

Era imposible que Zetsu no creyese lo que le decía. Lo envié a comprar una tarta de limón a una pastelería lejana para que me diera tiempo suficiente de hacer las averiguaciones necesarias y bajé del coche frente a la estación de nuestra parte de la ciudad que, por ser la única y relativamente pequeña, era sumamente concurrida. Los trenes llegaban y salían con pocos minutos de intervalo entre sí, de modo que no había hora del día en que uno no tuviese que abrirse paso entre una multitud de viajeros, vendedores ambulantes, limpiabotas y hábiles ladronzuelos. Por ser un otoño particularmente frío, todos los viajantes llevaban abrigos gruesos, guantes y paraguas.

Las mujeres tenían, por regla general, chales de colores y los cabellos cuidadosamente recogidos bajo llamativos sombreros de ala ancha. En contraste, los hombres exhibían, además de los infaltables sombreros de copa, sobrias bufandas blancas, grises o negras que abrigaban sus cuellos y tapaban sus corbatas. El equipaje de unos y otros dependía de la longitud y el propósito del viaje: siempre podía apreciarse gran variedad de baúles de todos los tamaños, simples o adornados, que eran cargados de un lado al otro de la estación por ávidos mozos que los viajeros contrataban en el pórtico de la gran entrada.

Además de esto, los pasajeros portaban consigo bolsas de tapiz o maletas de madera, lana o cuero que, si eran muchas o voluminosas, también cargaba algún mozo de la estación. Para no quedarme atrapada dentro de un corro de astutas vendedoras de bagatelas seguía a dos hombres que pasaron rápidamente frente a mí.

Aferré mi bolsa de mano con fuerza y, tras ellos, atravesé la estación en dirección a la taquilla, que contaba con una sola ventana. Me puse en la fila para llegar al enrejado puesto de venta de billetes que se izaba sobre un mostrador de piedra estrecho y recé para que los clientes que había delante de mí se dieran prisa. Entre tanto, observé con atención los horarios de partida de los trenes que un empleado modificaba según el atraso o puntualidad de los arribos. El siguiente tren al centro de Iwagakure saldría a las tres menos cuatro y el último, que supuse era el que Mikoto quería tomar la noche sucesiva, a las ocho y media.

Si quería viajar a Amegakure debía comprar un billete que me llevara a la región de Takumi no Sato y bajar en la estación del lugar, dese donde podría viajar directamente a Amegakure. Estaba al tanto de todo lo anterior gracias a los frecuentes viajes de negocios de papá: desde que era niña, le pedía que dibujara para mí las rutas de sus múltiples desplazamientos en un mapa y por ello sabía que la línea ferroviaria del lugar me llevaría a mi destino.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?- preguntó un hombrecillo detrás del mostrador, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La fila se había despejado en unos pocos minutos y ya era mi turno.

\- Buenas tardes- dije- Necesito un billete a Takumi no Sato para mañana en la noche ¿A qué hora sale el último tren?

\- Deberá tomar la ruta de Mizu no Kuni. El último tren sale a las ocho y cuarto.

Estaría justo sobre el tiempo. Quería tomar un tren que me sacara de la ciudad a las siete.

\- ¿Hay otra línea a Takumi no Sato que pueda tomar?

\- Está cerrada por un accidente. Si tiene que viajar pronto, su única opción es comprar un billete hasta Mizu no Kuni y allí adquirir otro que la lleve a Takumi no Sato.

\- Bien, así lo haré- dije. Iba a ser bastante más riesgoso de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Equipaje?

\- Un baúl, nada más.

\- Llene este documento con su nombre y destino de viaje, en este caso Mizu no Kuni, y entréguelo mañana a quien cargue su baúl.

Escribí mi nombre y destino en la nota de equipaje allí mismo y la escondí en mi bolsa con el billete de tren. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer. Agradecía al empleado y salí de la fila. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando, al dar unos pasos, tropecé con Yamato, el primo de Zetsu.

\- ¡Yamato!- exclamé, nerviosa- ¡Qué gusto verlo! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

\- Buenas tardes, señorita- dijo, sonrojándose- El señor Āto me envió a comprar billetes de tren para usted y la señorita Mikoto.

\- Ah, qué amable es el señor Āto- dije, sin ánimos de ocultar mi sarcasmo- ¿A qué hora piensa enviarnos al centro de la ciudad?

\- Se supone que compre los billetes de las ocho y media.

Tal como lo había imaginado.

\- Escuche, Yamato- dije, acercándome a él- No le diga a Āto que me vio, por favor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, señorita! Me reprendería por hablar con usted.

\- Lo sé- dije, guiñándole un ojo- Yo tampoco voy a contarle nada. Dígame ¿quién traerá a la señorita Mikoto a la estación?

\- Yo, señorita- respondió él- El señor Āto quiere que pase por usted también para que su padre pueda disponer de Zetsu en la noche.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué considerado es su amo, Yamato!- dije asustada. Había planeado llegar con Zetsu antes que Mikoto para tomar el tren a Mizu no Kuni y ahora Sai entorpecía mis planes de nuevo- ¿A qué hora debo esperarlo?

\- El señor Āto dice que tengo que estar cargando sus baúles al coche a las seis y media en punto. No quiere retrasos ni percances.

\- Āto no ha dejado nada al azar- comenté- Me pregunto a qué se dedicará mientras Mikoto y yo estamos en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Según me dijo, también va salir de la ciudad unos días.

\- ¿De veras?- inquirí- ¿Sabe a dónde irá?

\- No, señorita, pero piensa llevarme con él. Siempre necesita de mi ayuda.

\- No lo dudo- dije, pensando en las múltiples labores que Yamato debía realizar, entre la que estaba tomar tierra del camposanto. Seguramente Sai tomaría el tren de la noche siguiente con él, o bien ambos viajarían en coche hasta el centro de Iwagakure- Por cierto- agregué- pienso llevar dos baúles conmigo, así que le pido de antemano reclame dos notas de equipaje para mí.

\- Descuide, señorita, el señor Āto ya me había pedido que reclamase varias y pagara el costo adicional mañana en caso de ser necesario.

\- Gracias, Yamato. Recuerde no decirle a Āto que habló conmigo.

\- No escuchará nada de mi parte, señorita Yamanaka. Que tenga una feliz tarde.

\- Lo mismo le deseo. Hasta pronto.

Corrí a la entrada donde estaban los mozos y los observé con atención: todos estaban ocupados o esperando a ser llamados por alguien. Uno de ello, más flaco y joven que los demás, me miro a los ojos y le hice señas de acercarse. Su rostro se iluminó y llegó hasta mí en zancadas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?- pregunté, sonriendo.

\- Yagura- replicó el adolescente, limpiándose las manos ennegrecidas por el hollín de la estación en los pantalones.

\- Necesito contratarte para un trabajo especial, Yagura- dije- Parto de viaje mañana y deseo enviar uno de mis baúles a Mizu no Kuni sin que mis acompañantes se den cuenta de ello ¿Es posible?

\- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo el chico moreno con una hermosa sonrisa-Conozco la estación y a todos sus empleados al dedillo. No hay nada que no pueda hacer ¿A qué hora es su viaje?

\- A las ocho y cuarto- dije.

\- Así que va a Mizu no Kuni- respondió.

\- Sí, pero nadie lo sabe, solo tú. Es preciso que los demás crean que voy al centro de Iwagakure, y es por esto que empacaré dos baúles.

\- Descríbame lo mejor que pueda el baúl que desea enviar a Mizu no Kuni- pidió. Noté que el muchacho era muy listo.

\- Es relativamente pequeño y tiene grabados de flores en las cuatro esquinas delanteras. Quiero que estés atento a mi llegada mañana en la noche. Estaré aquí a eso de las siete y, cuando te aproximes al coche, te miraré y daré tres palmadas al baúl que debes poner en el tren de Mizu no Kuni.

\- Fácil- dijo él- Si no me contratan a mí para llevar los baúles, los seguiré y cambiaré su baúl de tren a tiempo, aunque sería mejor que me los designaran a mí para empezar.

\- Lo sé, y debemos intentarlo, pero sospecho que será mucho equipaje, así que necesitaremos al menos a dos hombres. Por suerte eres muy rápido. Échate a correr hacia el coche en cuanto me veas y toma tú mi baúl ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo!- exclamó él, entusiasmado- No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a realizar trabajos de este tipo.

\- ¿Tan extraños como el que te estoy proponiendo?- pregunté, riendo.

\- ¡Sí!- dijo el chico- Le demostraré mis habilidades.

\- Cuento con ello, Yagura. Te aseguro que sabré recompensarte con creces- dije, abriendo la bolsa y entregándole la nota del equipaje y una buena suma de dinero- Te daré otro tanto mañana antes de subir al tren de Mizu no Kuni.

\- ¡Señorita! Nunca me habían dado tanto dinero por tan poco cosa- afirmó, sorprendido- Sino tuviese que dárselo a alguien más con suma urgencia, le devolvería todo lo que me ha dado. Además, se nota que está en problemas. Querría ayudarla solo por eso.

\- Gracias, Yagura. La verdad es que estoy pasando grandes apuros.

\- Haré lo que sea por usted. Estoy a su disposición- expresó, con postura firma. Era un muchacho fascinante.

\- Esconde la nota del equipaje y no se la muestres a nadie. Si alguien frustra mis planes, moriré.

\- ¡Cielos!- silbó- Con mayor razón puede contar conmigo. Verá que todo sale bien.

\- Llegó mi coche, Yagura. Es aquel que ves allí- dije, señalando el coche que guiaba Zetsu- Sin embargo, mañana llegaré en ese que está más allá- afirmé, apuntando hacia el finísimo coche de Sai, que Yamato había dejado al cuidado de otro hombre.

\- Vurculac- dijo Yagura por entre los dientes, dándose la bendición.

\- ¿Qué dices?- pregunté, temblando.

\- Es el coche del demonio, señorita.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, muchacho?

\- Sé reconocer el mal, señora mía. Lo he visto en los ojos del amo cuando pasa por aquí en la noche ¡Tiene que huir!

\- Eso intento hacer- dije, tragando en seco- Ahora debo partir antes de que mi cochero nos vea hablando ¡Hasta mañana a las siete!

\- ¡Vaya con Dios!- respondió- Estaré esperándola.

Asentí, mirando dentro de sus ojos suplicantes y le hice señas a Zetsu con el brazo. Este avanzó con el coche hasta donde yo estaba y se detuvo para ayudarme a subir a mi asiento.

\- ¿Qué tal, señorita? ¿Se divirtió observando los atuendos de las viajeras?- preguntó.

\- Sí, Zetsu, esta visita, fue de gran utilidad- repliqué, y él espoleó los caballos.

Le dirigí una última mirada a Yagura a través de la ventanilla: el muchacho esperó a que nos alejásemos sin moverse de su sitio. Me despedí con una inclinación de cabeza que él imito, y lo perdí de vista.

\- Al parecer el señor Āto también estaba en la estación- comentó Zetsu- Vi su coche afuera.

\- Me topé con Yamato, pero no deben comentarlo entre ustedes, pues el señor Āto lo reñiría por conversar conmigo- dije, para no agravar la situación- Tampoco le digas a mamá, papá o Kushina que estuve allí. Sabes que no aprueban que visite esos lugares sin compañía.

\- Sobra que me lo diga, señorita- respondió Zetsu alegremente.

Cuando llegamos a casa tuve mucha hambre y me senté en la cocina junto a Kushina y Zetsu a comer la tarde de limón.

\- Está buenísima- dijo Kushina entre bocado y bocado- Apuesto que ninguna pastelería de Iwagakure puede imitar la tarta de limón de esa pastelería.

\- Yo apuesto que hasta la pastelería más pobre del centro de Iwagakure es mejor que cualquiera de esta parte de la ciudad- dijo Zetsu, engullendo un trozo descomunal de tarta.

\- Voy a extrañarlos mucho a ambos-dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos, Ino, solo se va por una semana!- dijo Kushina.

\- Nunca se sabe qué pueda pasar en un viaje- dije, a modo de disculpa- los trenes sufren percances, además escuché que mucha gente murió hace poco en un accidente trágico.

\- No sea pesimista, señorita, su viaje será maravilloso ¡centro de Iwagakure! ¡Mi sueño! Algún día iré al centro de la ciudad- dijo Zetsu.

\- Oye, Zetsu ¿tu primo Yamato ha tenido noticias de su madre?- pregunté.

\- Ninguna, señorita. He intentado hacer averiguaciones al respecto en mis ratos libres pero nadie sabe qué fue de ella.

\- ¿Dónde solía vivir?

\- En un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño cuarto que pagaba Yamato. Por desgracia, todos los viejos que habitaban con ella en aquel caserón murieron y los nuevos inquilinos no la conocen.

\- ¿A quién daba Yamato el dinero?

\- Al dueño de la casa, uno delos ancianos que falleció. Su sobrina heredó el lugar. Según me dijo, el cuarto de mi tía ya estaba vacío cuando ella se mudó a vivir allí con su esposo e hijos tras la muerte del propietario. No echó fuera a ninguna de los inquilinos sino que les permitió quedarse hasta que, uno a uno, murieron pacíficamente.

\- ¿Y estos ancianos jamás le hablaron de su tía?

\- Ello no recuerda haber escuchado su nombre. Se llamaba Shiho. Ella escogió el nombre de Yamato.

\- ¿Dónde y cuándo vio Yamato a su madre por última vez?- inquirí, preocupada.

\- Cuando se despidió de ella para irse con el padre del señor Āto hace diez años. Yamato dice que tía Shiho corrió tras el coche hasta quedar sin aliento, pero él no se atrevió a dar marcha atrás o a detener el coche por miedo a su amo.  
Eso, por supuesto, solo lo supe cuándo, casi dos años después, tuve noticias de mi primo por medio de otro criado del barón que vino a la ciudad a tomar algo de la casa del barón de Āto por orden suya. Jamás se me ocurrió que mi tía hubiera desaparecido y, por desgracia, no fui a buscarla hasta que mi propia madre murió la primavera anterior. Usted debe recordar que mi tía no asistió al funeral, señorita.

Asentí, palmoteando el brazo de Zetsu para consolarlo.

\- ¿Crees que tu tía Shiho haya desaparecido la misma tarde en que Yamato partió?- pregunté.

\- Creo que jamás lo sabremos, señorita. No me atrevo a fiarme de las habladurías de los criados.

\- ¡Eh!- lo interrumpió Kushina- No olvide que también es un criado, Zetsu. En cuanto a usted, Ino, hágale caso solo en eso: ignore por completo las habladurías que circulan al señor Āto- y, poniéndose de pie, me preguntó- ¿Le apetece un trozo de pollo frito? ¡Su almuerzo no debería consistir exclusivamente en tartas!

\- No, gracias, Kushina, fue suficiente- respondí- Debo continuar con los preparativos del viaje.

Me apresuré a llenar el más grande de mis baúles de cosas sin importancia. En él puse el vestido rojo que Sai me había regalado, el espantoso vestido azul de la noche anterior, todas mis botas y zapatillas viejas, los sombreros que habían pasado de moda, libros de aritmética, varias muñecas que Kushina había guardado en uno de mis armarios y unas cuantas piedras del jardín, entre otras fruslerías que no me importaba perder para siempre. Encima de todo lo anterior puse manojos de flores de ajo. Le eché llave y salí de casa en busca de Chouji Akimichi. El pequeño estaba jugando en la fuente del parque con un barco de papel y no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta él.

\- ¡Chouji!- lo llamé, sintiendo que mi corazón se encogía.

\- ¡Ino!- exclamó y me rodeó con los brazos las rodillas- ¿Por qué estás triste?

Me puse en cuclillas junto a él y murmuré:

\- Estoy triste porque tengo que huir. El vampiro quiere casarse conmigo y matarme.

\- ¡No, Ino! ¡No te vayas! Yo me casaré contigo- dijo, llorando y poniendo las manitas sobre mis hombros- ¡Yo mataré al _vampirrio_!

\- No te preocupes, Chouji- dije, llorando a mi vez-Te escribiré y no pasará tanto tiempo hasta que nos veamos. No puedes decirle esto a nadie, de lo contrario Sai me encontrará y me matará. Necesito que durante mi ausencia te cuides más que nunca, pues el vampiro sin duda pensará hacerte daño de nuevo para obligarme a volver. Sabe que eres mi debilidad.

\- ¡Llévame contigo, Ino!- sollozó, abrazándome- ¡No quiero estar sin ti!

\- Si pudiera lo haría, pero ya va a ser bastante difícil huir sola sin que me descubran. Además, necesito que cuides a Kushina.

\- ¿A Kushina?- balbució, entre lágrimas- ¿Cómo voy a cuidarla? ¡Soy sólo un niño pequeño!

\- No podré despedirme de ella, Chouji. Sé que va estar muy triste, pero jamás creería que esté huyendo de un vampiro ¡Ni siquiera cree en fantasmas!

\- ¿No cree en fantasmas?- preguntó, atónito- Pues entonces tu nana es una tonta, Ino- concluyó, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- A veces es algo tonta, sí. Por eso te pido que le recuerdes todos los días que no se quite el crucifijo. Has de decirle que lo haga porque yo se lo obsequié y quiero que lo lleve siempre consigo ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?

\- Puedo hacer lo que sea por ti- respondió de mala gana, enjugándose las lágrimas- Pero no quiero que te vayas.

\- No tengo otra opción, Chouji- dije, apretándolo contra mí- ¡Júrame que no te acercarás a Sai ni a Mikoto!

\- ¡Te lo juro!- dijo, ahogando un gemido.

Ambos lloramos un buen rato escondidos tras la fuente de piedra hasta que su madre empezó a llamarlo desde la casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Ino?- preguntó, angustiado.

\- Voy a la ciudad del olvido. Debo liberar a una víctima de Sai y, cuando lo haga, los vampiros jamás volverán a molestarnos. Entonces regresaré.

\- ¡Adiós, Ino!- exclamó, mirándome con angustia- Estaré esperándote.

\- Adiós, mi compañero del alma- lloré- Nos veremos otra vez.

Chouji corrió hasta su casa sin mirar atrás y pasó por el lado de su madre sin saludarla. Subió los escalones que llevaban a la puerta, cruzó el umbras y se detuvo abruptamente. Entonces se dio la vuelta y, aferrando las faldas de su madre agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Ella lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta.

Me sequé las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo que se me partía el corazón. La escribiría a Chouji por medio del padre Zōsui, pero no sabía si podría regresar. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba y permití que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente una vez más, deseando. No tener que alejarme de mi hogar, de mis amigos y de mi entorno. Al fin, después de mucho pensar que no existía otra solución, me puse de pie y volví a la que sería mi casa una noche más.

Kushina había hecho sopa de puerros y patatas y había horneado pan. Me obligué a comer aun si no tenía hambre y volví a mi habitación. Me quité el abrigo y el sombrero y me puse un vestido más cómodo y oscuro, también de lana, que permitiría correr si lo necesitaba. A las siete en punto vendría Sai para llevar a papá la logia. En cuanto papá saliera, yo lo haría también: debía recuperar el cofre de Deidara de la casa del dragón mientras Sai y Yamato no estuvieran allí.

Hasta entonces no había visto ningún otro empleado de Sai pero no podía confiarme demasiado. Metí la daga de Kurama en el bolsillo derecho de mis faldas y tomé montones de flores de ajo, con los que llené mi otro bolsillo. Me aseguré de que el nudo de mi crucifijo estuviese atado con firmeza y me tendí sobre la cama a rezar mientras pasaban las horas. Mi madre vino a mi habitación a cerciorarse de que ya hubiese empacado: al ver mis armarios casi vacíos se dio por satisfecha y partió a casa de tía Hana.

\- Ella y Hotaru vendrán a mañana a despedirse de ti- dijo, sonriendo- Procura irte a dormir pronto, tesoro. Te espera un largo viaje.

A las siete escuché cascos de caballos. Me asomé a la ventana y vi a Sai bajando del coche procedido por Yamato, quien llamó a la puerta. Papá salió y en unos instantes los tres ocuparon sus respectivos puestos en el vehículo.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: En casa del enemigo

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: Pentagrama: En casa del enemigo.**

Noche de brujos, pensé, cubriéndome con una capa púrpura de capucha amplia. Era hora de salir. Me puse fría de miedo y anticipación. Debía darme prisa si quería disponer del tiempo suficiente para buscar el cofre de Deidara en casa de Sai. Solo en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no sabía qué tipo de cofre estaba buscando: tendría que confiar en mi intuición como había dicho Deidara.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa, recordé que jamás había visto una luz encendida en la morada de Sai. Rayos, me dije. Tomé una de las velas del salón y la caja de cerillas que reposaba sobre la mesa esperando que Kushina no las echara en falta y me precipité hacia la calle guardándome de cerrar la puerta delantera sin hacerla rechinar. Tomé el camino más oscuro para que los vecinos no advirtieran mi presencia fuera de casa. Sin embargo, la calle estaba bien iluminada por lo que, si alguien se asomaba a la ventana o pasaba en coche, me reconocería.

Di vuelta a la esquina con la cabeza gacha y me concentré en las sombras: ignoraba qué tan a menudo se alimentaba Mikoto pero no habría sido extraño que buscara sustento en las inmediaciones de nuestra calle. Además, después de atestiguar su espantosa transformación, nadie me habría convencido de que no me mataría en un impulso de odio si me hallaba sola. Vacilante, pisé la calle de Sai: como la noche en que este me había atacado por primera vez, no había ningún farol en funcionamiento. Una ráfaga de aire helado me descubrió la cabeza, haciendo que varias guedejas de cabello revolotearan frente a mis ojos. Creí vislumbrar la silueta de Mikoto al otro lado de la cuadra, unos metros más allá de la casa del dragón.

\- Jesús, María y José- murmuré.

Al pestañar, la visión desapareció. Empuñé la daga de Kurama y la saqué de mi bolsillo. Me obligué a caminar por la acera opuesta a la de la propiedad de Āto, pasando frente a las casas deshabitadas sin detenerme aun si los crujidos más siniestros provenían del interior de cada una de ellas. Cuando distinguí el enorme grabado del dragón desde el otro lado de la calle, me agazapé tras el único arbusto que podía servirme de escondite para observar la casa de Sai: era tan grande que elegir un solo punto focal habría resultado inútil para verificar que estuviera vacía.

Por lo pronto, ningún criado hacía las veces de centinela en el jardín frontal. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que no podía adivinar si alguien se ocultaba tras las mismas. Debía arriesgarme a entrar. Atravesé la vía sufriendo paso a paso el ruido que mis botas hacían sobre los adoquines y tiré de la reja que cerraba el camino lateral. Para mi sorpresa, esta cedió con facilidad: al parecer, Sai Āto no esperaba ladrones aquella noche. Me dije que cualquier ladrón tendría mucho que perder si intentaba saquear la casa del futuro barón de Āto durante la noche y que, probablemente, Sai solo necesitaba vigilancia en sus horas de descanso.

Franqueé la reja y corrí en dirección al patio trasero sobre la tierra del camino por donde regularmente entraba y salía en su coche el vampiro (o Vurculac, como lo había llamado el chico de la estación). Jamás había visto el costado lateral de la propiedad. Había solo una estrecha ventana en la parte superior, justo debajo del techo, que asumí debía ser la ventana del ático ¿Estaría allí el cofre de Deidara? Las hojas secas crujían bajo mis pies en tanto que me aproximaba al patio trasero en busca de una segunda entrada. Si Sai llegaba de repente, podría salir y esconderme entre los árboles.

El jardín posterior era aún más grande de lo que había supuesto, y en la oscuridad los árboles parecían malvados gigantes de brazos quebradizos que se extendían hacia mí. Busqué con la mirada algún lugar en que hubiera tierra fresca sobre el prado pero, para mi desconcierto, el césped lucía pulido hasta sus confines ¿Dónde pondría Sai la tierra del camposanto? ¿Quizá sobre su cama? Me acerqué a la puerta trasera, que era doble y bastante pesada, y la empujé. No se movió de su sitio, así que le di un fuerte empellón con la cadera y escuché el sonido de un objeto metálico golpear el piso dentro de la casa.

Sin duda, el golpe había hecho que la llave cayera de la cerradura. Me puse de rodillas e introduje los dedos por debajo de la puerta pero la ranura no era lo bastante amplia para permitirme alcanzarla, por lo que tomé una delgada rama seca de entre la broza del trabajo de jardinería que aún se hallaba esparcida cerca del muro y la pasé suavemente de derecha a izquierda por la apertura, con cuidado de no empujar la llave hacia atrás. Al sentir que la rama se topaba con algo, viré la muñeca hacia mí con un movimiento preciso y la llave salió disparada por debajo del portón.

¡Eureka!, pensé, entusiasmada. Tomé la maciza llave de cobre bruñido entre los dedos y me puse de pie. Tuve que luchar con la vieja puerta mientras hacía girar la llave en la cerradura para que funcionara, lo cual me hizo sudar, pero al menos había logrado abrirla. Recé para que nadie hubiese escuchado el ruido procedente del patio de la casa del dragón y, respirando agitadamente, entré y ajusté la puerta a mis espaldas. Si afuera la noche estaba oscura, adentro no se veía nada: de no haber llevado la vela, habría tenido que caminar a tientas. La saqué del bolsillo de la capa y la encendí. Poco a poco, el contorno de las paredes se dibujó ante mí: estaba en una habitación que no tenía ventanas ni otra puerta que comunicara con el resto de la casa. Además, estaba completamente vacía. Concluí que entrar por la parte posterior de la casa había sido una colosal pérdida de tiempo y juré por lo bajo, zapateando el suelo con firmeza. Quise darme la vuelta para salir de inmediato pero, al moverme, noté que un recuadro del piso sobresalía en medio de la habitación. Estaba segura de no haberlo visto allí hacía un instante.

Temerosa, me acerqué un poco para iluminarlo. En efecto, una plataforma de aproximadamente un metro de largo por otro de ancho se elevaba un par de centímetros por encima del suelo de madera. ¿En qué momento había aparecido? ¡Solo recordaba haber entrado a la habitación y no había tocado nada! Di algunos pasos hacia la plancha cuadrada y me agaché para rozarla con los dedos. Su suavidad y frialdad eran inconfundibles: era mármol negro pulido ¿Para qué tendría Sai una losa de mármol en una habitación vacía? Me pregunté si sería una lápida. Apoyándome en ella, me esforcé por descubrir alguna inscripción. Sostuve la vela cerca de la superficie para ver mejor: una serie de líneas se entrecruzaban formando triángulos dentro de ella, pero la luz no era lo suficientemente brillante para permitirme apreciar el grabado en su totalidad y no había letras reconocibles. Me puse a gatas sobre la piedra y seguí las líneas con las yemas de los dedos, iluminando su trayecto con la llama.

Dentro de la placa de mármol, un gran círculo había sido tallado y, dentro del círculo, cinco líneas transversales conformaban una estrella de cinco puntas. Nada más. La golpeé suavemente con el puño en varias partes esperando que se moviera pero no ocurrió nada. Azorada, me puse de pie, pues estaba decidida a marcharme. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso al frente, sentí que el piso se zarandeaba y lancé un grito: la losa se deslizó dos metros hacia abajo, se detuvo un segundo, y luego volvió a descender otro tanto.

El desplazamiento repentino hizo que me lastimara y soltara la vela, que se había apagado por sí sola. Estaba aterrada. No veía absolutamente nada y no sabía si la plancha bajaría aún más. Acurrucada sobre ella, extendí los brazos hacia los lados y palpé la fría humedad de una pared. Usando las manos para guiarme, me obligué a girar con suma lentitud. Pronto descubrí que el muro estaba surcado por varias cadenas y poleas templadas verticalmente y concluí, con desesperanza, que el cuadrado de mármol era una especie de trampa mecánica. No me atrevía a hacer el intento de trepar por una de las sogas así que, entre sollozos, seguí girando a tientas mientras mis manos tropezaban con ganchos y eslabones. En un punto determinado me encontré con un espacio abierto y por poco pierdo el equilibrio. Retrocedí un poco y lloré, aliviada, al comprender que al menos no estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Intenté medir el espacio vacío con los dedos temblorosos de mi mano izquierda mientras, con la derecha, aferraba firmemente una de las cadenas. El espacio abierto era tan grande que estaba segura de poder escapar por él. Dejé que mi mano soltara la cadena mientras me acercaba al extremo de la losa: debía examinar el borde y determinar qué tan lejos estaba el suelo, si es que aún me hallaba suspendida en el aire. De ser inevitable, saltaría. Cuando me arrastraba a gachas, sentí la vela con los dedos a solo un palmo de mi rodilla ¡Gracias a Dios!, murmuré entre lágrimas y me di prisa en buscar las cerillas en mi bolsillo.

Inmediatamente después me dije que era una tonta: no habría necesitado esperar a encontrar la vela para encender una cerilla. Los nervios me ponían más torpe que de costumbre. Cuando pude ver más allá de mis narices, comprendí que había llegado al sótano. La placa de mármol no era más que una plataforma móvil que por medio de un complejo entramado de cuerdas y cadenas comunicaba la habitación trasera de la casa del dragón con un nivel inferior secreto. Pensé que muy posiblemente había activado el mecanismo del elevador al ponerme de pie en el centro del mismo y, antes de que la impredecible plataforma marmórea me llevara de vuelta hacia arriba, descendí de ella de un brinco: no corría peligro de caer pues se había asentado sobre un llamativo piso de baldosas blancas y negras, intercaladas entre sí. En cuanto lo pisé, tuve la sensación de ser la última ficha restante en un enorme tablero de ajedrez.

Jamás habría adivinado que la casa de Sai tenía un nivel subterráneo adecuado con tal fineza: dos gruesas columnas de mármol sostenían los límites de un falso cielorraso en arco más bajo que el resto del techo y decorado con estrellas. Al fondo del mismo, entre las dos columnas, pendía del muro un tallado en altorrelieve del ignominioso ojo providencial. Me di la bendición e, instintivamente, lo señale con furia. No entendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero sentía que era un enemigo vivo y poderoso. Bajo el oro maligno se extendía un altar negro, probablemente de ébano, en el que resaltaban varios objetos de índole macabra, entre ellos un cráneo humano, una espada de empuñadura curva, velas negras y un libro de cubierta dorada. Al pie del altar se apreciaba un gran cajón rectangular de madera, de apariencia sólida, que bien podría haber sido un arca fúnebre. Por lo demás, la habitación parecía estar vacía.

¡Con que esa era la capilla subterránea que los empleados de Sai no tenían permiso de pisar! Sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban por las extremidades inferiores y me tambaleé en la penumbra. Aun así, me complací en la idea de invadir el espacio privado de Sao, que era a ojos vistas un lugar de blasfemia y condenación. Sabía que tenía que abrir el arca aunque me muriera de miedo, así que avancé hasta ella y contuve el aliento. En la tapa se leía claramente la inscripción en latín " ** _audi, vide, tace_** _": escucha, ve, calla_. Fijé la vela al suelo con su propia cera y levanté la cubierta haciendo un gran esfuerzo con ambos brazos.

Caí hacia atrás cuando el chillido de varias voces suplicantes surgió del interior del cajón y me enredé en mis propias faldas mientras intentaba levantarme de nuevo para echarme a correr, entre tumbos y traspiés, al extremo derecho de la cripta. Con la espalda contra el muro, observé que un resplandor rojizo emanaba del arca. Un sudor helado me cubrió de arriba abajo y jadeé, aterrada. Los chillidos provenientes del cajón cesaron poco a poco. Ya había escuchado. Ahora tenía que mirar. Me forcé a separarme del muro y en ese instante unas garras me tomaron por los cabellos y tiraron de mí hacia atrás.

\- ¡Profana!- gruñó con voz masculina el ser indistinto que me aferraba desde la oscuridad al tanto que yo gritaba como no había gritado nunca en mi vida.

Manoteé, golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas, y logré zafarme. Al empujarlo sentí que, a pesar de ser corpulento, se balanceaba. A causa de la lucha, volví a caer al suelo y solo entonces noté, mirando hacia arriba que lo que me había atacado era un hombre cuyo cuerpo desnudo pendía del techo, sujetado por dos gruesas cadenas que, a su vez, se enganchaban de un cinturón de cuero que le rodeaba el torso. Sus ojos estaban vendados. Era una imagen espantosa.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- gritó el hombre, quien por suerte no podía verme ni acercarse a mí- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunté, aún aturdida.

\- ¡Venerable maestro Sai!-Aulló, agitando los brazos y las piernas en el aire- ¡Una mujer mancilló el sagrario!

\- ¡Por Dios, cállese!-pedí- ¡Buscaré el modo de bajarlo de allí!

\- ¡No se atreva!- vociferó- ¡He sido elegido y nadie va a impedir que Jūbi se manifieste ante mí!

\- ¿Quién es Jūbi?- pregunté, sintiendo que el aire estancado de aquel nivel subterráneo se hacía aún más denso- ¿Es así como llama a lord Āto?

El hombre soltó una risotada propia de un orate y respondió:

\- Un iniciado nunca cuenta un secreto.

Me puse de pie y observé con detenimiento a mi interlocutor. Debía tener unos veinte años de edad. Sus tobillos, suspendidos a solo diez centímetros del piso, enseñaban varias mordeduras.

\- Veo que Sai se ha alimentado de usted- murmuré, conjeturando que esa había sido su cena las dos noches anteriores- ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha tenido en este sótano?

\- ¡Es una logia perfecta! ¡Venerable maestro, la intrusa lo ultraja con su lenguaje!

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él. Ignoraba si ya había sido transformado en vampiro pero era evidente que no se oponía a la idea.

\- Esta es una prueba de la orden- mentí, improvisando- Ahora, guarde silencio, o el maestro lo castigará.

\- ¡Oh, hermana!- gimoteó- ¿He pasado la prueba?

No sabía qué responder. Por una parte, quería decir que sí para que dejara de gritar. Por otra parte, si decía que no, quizá me revelara algo que no sabía.

\- Deberías tratarme con más respeto. Soy una **Vampyr** conversa- dije al fin.

\- ¡Maestra!- lloró- ¡Perdóneme! ¡Hágame digno de beber su sangre! ¡Purifíqueme por medio del flagelo! ¡Entierre varillas en mis flancos, ate mi lengua!

Había funcionado. Cielo santo, el hombre estaba completamente loco.

\- ¿Beber la sangre de quién?- pregunté, confundida.

\- ¡La sangre del venerable maestro!- replicó, lloriqueando- ¡No soy débil, no soy débil!

\- Te daré otra oportunidad- dije, para sacar provecho de la situación- Si respondes con la verdad, serás premiado. De lo contrario, jamás verás a... eh... Jūbi- balbucí en cuanto pude recordar la extraña palabra que el hombre me había enseñado sin querer. Por lo demás, nunca había escuchado una jerga semejante ¿Atravesarlo con varillas? ¿Atarle la lengua?

\- ¡Soy su esclavo, maestra, haga conmigo como le parezca!- rogó.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando bebas la sangre del maestro?- inquirí, simulando ejercer autoridad sobre él.

El hombre convulsionó ante mí. Un grueso hilo de babaza corrió por su mentón.

\- ¡Él me hará inmortal!- tartamudeó, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Quién te hará inmortal?

\- ¡Es una treta!- rio- ¡Sabe que no puedo pronunciar el nombre del Ser Supremo a menos que sea en el oído de un iniciado!

\- ¿Te refieres al señor Sai?

\- ¡No! ¡El Ser Supremo es superior a todos, incluso al venerable maestro!

\- Por supuesto- dije, adivinando que debía tratarse del apelativo de algún demonio idolatrado en su sociedad secreta, ya que el muchacho no había tenido ningún problema en mencionar el nombre de Sai- Pero yo sí puedo pronunciarlo, porque él me dio el poder. Tú solo asiente o niega con la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta esta prueba!- consintió.

Por todos los santos, pensé ¡Necesito llegar al fondo de esto!

\- Veamos... ¿Entonces dices que el venerable maestro Sai no te hará inmortal con su sangre?- insistí, antes de proceder con las adivinanzas.

\- ¡No!-rio, sacudiéndose- ¡Su sangre es la piedra filosofal, el medio que transmutará mi sangre impura en elíxir imperecedero, es la fuente de la eterna juventud! El venerable maestro es el gran alquimista que encontró el oro espiritual y lo hizo suyo. Yo apenas paso por la nigredo, maestra excelente, como usted lo hizo alguna vez. El Dios enemigo da la vida finita, pero solo el Ser Supremo puede darnos la inmortalidad.

No sabía de qué hablaba. Parecía creer que viviría para siempre si el demonio en cuestión se lo concedía, bebiera o no la sangre de Sai.

\- ¿Así que no te bastará con beber la sangre del venerable maestro? ¿Acaso necesitas algo más?

\- ¡El maestro tiene mi reverencia, pero solo uno tendrá mi adoración! ¡Deseo pertenecerle solo a él, maestra, ayúdeme a ser sacro!

\- Veamos... ¿Es Jūbi el nombre del Ser Supremo?- me aventuré a preguntar.

Él negó con la cabeza:

\- Sabe que no puedo decir la palabra, maestra, no juegue conmigo.

\- ¿Es acaso Lucifer quien te dará lo que buscas?

\- Ese no es el nombre que no puede mencionarse- rio.

Nombré cuantos demonios pude recordar de la Biblia, pasando por Belcebú, Azazel y Astarot, pero él solo reía, contorsionándose. Solo quedaba una opción, que era la más sencilla y obvia de todas para mí, gracias a la conversación que había sostenido con el Padre Zōsui.

\- ¿Deseas adorar a Jabulón? —murmuré, articulando con acento forzado el nombre de la deidad representada en el triángulo con el ojo que Sai deseaba imponerme.

Él asintió en estado de frenesí, meneándose de un lado a otro como un péndulo.

\- ¡El Ser Supremo me dará la vida eterna!- exclamó- ¡La maestra excelente pronunció su nombre ante mí!

\- ¿Crees que Jabulón te permitirá vivir para siempre una vez bebas la sangre del maestro venerable?

\- Solo si soy digno de adorarlo- respondió, suspirando- Debo ser puro, debo ser sacro, debo ser paciente y honorable. El venerable maestro depurará mi sangre, bebiéndola poco a poco antes de ofrendarme a Su Omnipotencia Abismal ¿No tomará usted un poco de mí antes que yo beba de él, maestra excelente? ¿No catará mis carnes impuras?

\- No- musité, temblando ante la magnitud de mi descubrimiento- Tu impaciencia te condenará. Por el momento pasaste la prueba, esclavo. Ahora calla, jubiloso, sabiendo que Jabulón te hará su hijo. Vivirás para siempre.

Él cabeceó de nuevo y yo me alejé, procurando no delatarme con pasos apresurados. Tenía que ver qué había en el fondo del arca. Conforme me acercaba caí en la cuenta de que mi vela se había consumido casi en su totalidad, así que me hice con una de las velas negras del altar y la encendí. Despidió un aroma fétido.

\- La maestra buena ofrece sacrificio de olor agradable al Ser Supremo- dijo el hombre colgante desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

\- ¡Cállate, esclavo!- Ordené, encaminándome al arca- ¡Tu lengua fue atada!

Para mi sorpresa, obedeció. Casi asfixiándome con el repugnante humo de la vela negra, me detuve al pie del cajón: a primera vista, parecía estar lleno de tierra. Me incliné frente a él y, llenándome de valor, metí la mano libre en la masa parda. Mis dedos se toparon con un objeto sólido que extraje, mordiéndome los labios para no a gritar. Al elevarlo, descubrí con horror que era el hueso de un pie humano. Lo solté de inmediato, al tanto que las lágrimas se me escurrían por las mejillas. Tenía que seguir hurgando. Después de palpar varios objetos que identifiqué como huesos que podían ser de humanos o animales, sentí los contornos de una caja.

Mi corazón se detuvo. La agarré con firmeza y la saqué del arca, sacudiéndola. Era pequeña y de madera. Tenía dibujos cuyas formas me eran vagamente familiares y, en la tapa, un ave con las alas extendidas ¡Túrul! Reconocí el pájaro de la visión que Deidara me había suministrado por medio del beso helado ¡Había encontrado su cofre! Di gracias a Dios y cerré la tapa del arca. Con la vela en una mano y el cofre en la otra, me encaminé hacia la plataforma de mármol para una huida precipitada.

\- ¿Se va tan pronto, maestra?- exclamó el discípulo de Sai desde el lugar de donde pendía- ¿Qué he de decirle al venerable maestro cuando regrese?

No había pensado en ello. Era importante que Sai no sospechara que había estado allí.

\- Le dirás que la maestra Mikoto vino a adorar al Ser Supremo- respondí.

\- ¿Puedo contarle que pasé la prueba?

\- ¡Un iniciado nunca cuenta, imbécil!- Repliqué, parafraseando sus palabras iniciales y agregué, imitando el estilo de su discurso descabellado- Te ordeno, en castigo por tu deseo de vanagloriarte ante el venerable maestro Sai, que no hables en una semana. Las circunstancias cambiaron: si mencionas siquiera que estuve aquí, me encargaré de impedir que Jabulón te acepte. Profanaré el momento de tu entrega y habrás muerto en vano.

\- ¡No lo haga, maestra excelente! ¡Todo menos eso!

\- A partir de este momento tu lengua está atada para siempre- dije.

\- ¡Que mi cabeza sea removida de mi cuerpo y mi cerebro sea expuesto al sol caliente si traiciono el voto de silencio que hago a partir de este momento!- exclamó, y de repente todos sus miembros se aflojaron. Vi en la distancia que había caído en un estado catatónico.

¡Rayos! me dije, pensando en que ya había hablado sin permiso hacía unos minutos. Si este lunático es ejemplo de la obediencia de los elegidos de Sai ¿qué puede esperarse de los demás? Éste, por lo pronto, perdió el miedo al dolor físico y quiere entregar su alma voluntariamente, pero es el hombre más imprudente que he conocido. Esperaba haberlo convencido de que arruinaría su consagración a Jabulón pero, si Sai resultaba ser más persuasivo que yo (y no dudaba que lo sería cuando echara en falta la vela negra que necesitaba llevarme y quizá también el cofre de Deidara), al menos le había dicho a su marioneta humana que mi nombre era Mikoto.

Me puse de pie sobre la placa de mármol y esperé a que se moviera pero nada ocurrió. También salté sobre ella sin obtener ningún resultado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en casa de Sai y era muy probable que retornara en cualquier momento, necesitaba salir de allí como fuera, así que tiré de varias poleas con fuerza, pero la losa negra se mantuvo en su lugar. Ya casi ni podía respirar allí abajo. Entonces reparé en una vara metálica incrustada en la arista donde el piso y la plataforma se encontraban y la halé hacia arriba. La plataforma se separó suavemente del piso y ascendió conmigo sobre ella deteniéndose por un segundo, como la vez anterior, en la mitad del trayecto. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil.

Al llegar al nivel superior descubrí que había una varilla idéntica a la que había utilizado para subir incrustada en el piso, junto a la base de piedra. No podía darme el lujo de quedarme a averiguar si la plataforma descendería de forma más grácil al ser accionada por medio de la palanca pero apostaba a que el hecho de que hubiese cedido ante mi peso había sido un suceso muy afortunado; jamás habría encontrado la había varilla antes de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Corrí a la puerta de la habitación vacía y salí, cerrándola con llave mis espaldas. Eché la llave por debajo de la puerta aun cuando fuese para despistar a Sai y, en ese instante, escuché el relincho de un caballo. No podría utilizar el camino por el que había accedido a la casa del dragón, el coche de Āto ya se adentraba en la propiedad. Atravesé el jardín en vilo y me refugié tras el árbol más grande de todos.

\- ¡Detén los caballos, Yamato!- gritó Sai desde el compartimiento- ¿Qué ocurre con todos esta noche? ¿No entienden que tengo hambre?

Recordé las condiciones del beso de la muerte y entendí que Sai a duras penas si podía alimentarse del iniciado del sótano pues solo deseaba beber mi sangre. El iniciado, empero, parecía estar convencido de que únicamente su venerable maestro se encargaba de depurar su sangre ¿Quién habría estado ayudándolo? No debía tratarse de Mikoto pues, por la conducta del muchacho, estaba claro que ninguna mujer acostumbraba a visitar la logia subterránea.

\- Yo también tengo hambre, maestro- dijo una voz conocida.

Entonces, Yamato abrió la portezuela del coche y Sai salió, seguido por Kankuro Uzuki.

\- No tienes que recordármelo a diario, Uzuki- dijo Sai, encaminándose a la puerta trasera de la casa- Por desgracia, la temperancia no forma parte de tu carácter. Debería darle una oportunidad al mozuelo que nos espera en vez de a ti- y luego agregó, dirigiéndose a Yamato- Dame la llave y desaparece.

Yamato le entregó a su amo una llave igual a la que yo había usado para entrar en la habitación vacía y se dirigió a la parte frontal de la propiedad con prisa.

\- Maestro, ambos sabemos que el necio que está allá abajo jamás podría contribuir a la fraternidad con riqueza y elegancia- dijo Kankuro Uzuki.

\- Tal vez no, pero es obediente. De cualquier forma, es demasiado tarde. Lo necesitamos para sacrificarlo a Jabulón- dijo Sai con voz tajante mientras forcejaba con la puerta.

\- ¡Lo más divertido es que aún cree que va a ser convertido en uno de nosotros y que verá a Jūbi!- rio Kankuro- ¿Cuándo va a sacarlo de su error, venerable maestro?

\- Nunca. Lo menos que puedo hacer por él es dejarlo morir ilusionado- respondió Sai con tono sarcástico- En cuanto a ti, Uzuki, no pienses que tus colmillos hacen que te parezcas a mí.

\- Con todo respeto, maestro, me parezco a usted un poco más que antes- dijo Kankuro- Nunca envejeceré.

\- Mide tus palabras, idiota- dijo Sai entrando a la casa- No eres un inmortal- acto seguido agregó, inclinándose para recoger la llave que yo había lanzado por debajo de la ranura- ¡Alguien tiene que arreglar esta maldita puerta!

\- ¿Puedo pasar, venerable maestro inmortal?- preguntó Kankuro.

\- Aún no. Date la vuelta y ahórrate las lisonjas.

Kankuro le dio la espalda a Sai y encaró los árboles. Quería ver qué hacía Sai a escondidas de Kankuro pero no podía arriesgarme a ser descubierta, así que oculté mi rostro tras el tronco.

\- ¡Por Lucifer!- vociferó Sai- ¡Alguien estuvo aquí!

\- ¿A qué se refiere, venerable maestro?

\- ¡La plataforma de acceso a la logia sobresale! ¡Solo yo conozco el truco para hacerla surgir!

\- ¡Oh, ángel negro, tráenos la luz para que hallemos al trasgresor!- dijo Kankuro.

\- ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías darte la vuelta de nuevo, Uzuki? ¡Fuiste tú, lo sé! ¡Me observaste alguna vez y divulgaste el secreto!

\- ¡No, maestro! ¡Se lo juro por el Ser Supremo, desconozco lo que hace para que la plataforma se eleve por encima del suelo!

\- ¡Mientes, maldito! ¡Lo leo en tus ojos, eres un traidor! ¡Te ordeno que confieses!

Asomé la cabeza con cautela por detrás del árbol. Sai había tomado a Kankuro por la garganta, clavándole las garras en la piel. No podía ver su rostro, solo el de Kankuro, quien estaba aterrado.

\- ¡Se lo suplico, maestro!- lloró Kankuro, a quien Sai elevó del suelo sin esfuerzo aparente.

\- ¡Confiesa!- gruñó Sai- ¡Lucifer todo lo ve a través del ojo testimonial y me lo revelará si tú no lo haces!

\- ¡Está bien, maestro, sé que eleva la plataforma golpeando el suelo de la entrada con el pie! ¡No lo vi, simplemente lo escuché y deduje el resto, no es tan difícil!

\- ¡Con que tienes el intelecto despierto para lo que te favorece, maldito! ¿A quién se lo dijiste? Abriste la boca en la gran logia para presumir con los hermanos ¿no es así?

\- ¡No, maestro!- Chilló Kankuro, pataleando en el aire- ¡Usted mismo ató mi lengua!

\- ¡Sabes lo que significa!- gritó Sai- ¡El rito no impide que hables, te impone un castigo si lo haces! Te daré una última oportunidad, Uzuki ¿a quién se lo dijiste?

\- ¡A nadie! ¡Nadie lo sabe! ¡Que Lucifer cobre mi deuda ahora mismo si miento!

\- No será necesario, _Jubelum_ —dijo Sai y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, metió la mano libre en el pecho de Kankuro y extrajo su corazón palpitante- yo te escarmiento en su nombre.

Sentí que me iba a desmayar. Por más que, según mis deducciones a partir de la breve conversación que habían sostenido, Kankuro había sido convertido en vampiro y había entrado a la secta de Āto por voluntad propia, lo conocía desde la infancia. Por otra parte, jamás había atestiguado una muerte y ahora acababa de presenciar un homicidio. Aun si sabía que la crueldad de Sai no tenía límites, verlo matar a un amigo de mi niñez me revolvió el estómago y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no vomitar o prorrumpir en alaridos convulsos.

Sai soltó el cuerpo inerte de Kankuro y lo dejó caer al piso. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y pude ver su aspecto real por primera vez. Ya no era el hermoso hijo del barón de Āto: la piel de su rostro parecía derretida, los dientes afilados e irregulares se salían de las comisuras de su boca ensanchada, el ceño fruncido se hundía sobre la nariz hueca y sus ojos habían perdido los párpados superiores. Las cejas despobladas se arqueaban hacia las sienes, donde ahora crecía pelo blanco e hirsuto. En medio de su frente, un punto ambarino y luminoso vibraba. Sai elevó hacia la negra noche el corazón que aún sostenía en el puño derecho y exclamó, con un vozarrón masculino y femenino a la vez:

\- ¡Dame la venganza, señor de la luz! ¡Tú que moras entre tinieblas para que veamos tu llama, dales muerte a los que conocen mi secreto!

Cayó de rodillas, temblando y estrujando el corazón Kankuro entre los dedos.

\- No comería esta porquería aunque pudiese hacerlo- gruñó- ¡Permite que me alimente, señor! ¿Por qué me castigas?

Lanzó un aullido violento y enterró el corazón sangrante en la tierra, cubriéndolo con cuidado. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y arrastró el cuerpo de Kankuro al interior de la habitación vacía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aun si hubiese deseado correr tras él para recuperar los restos de quien había sido mi amigo, no quería pensar en qué haría Sai con su cadáver o conmigo si me descubría, así que solo esperé unos segundos antes de salir de mi escondrijo. Había estado a punto de vomitar todo el tiempo y necesitaba que mi estómago se asentase.

Cuando ya no escuché ruidos provenientes del interior del cuarto trasero, dejé caer la vela negra en el prado y me eché a correr por el camino polvoriento con el cofre de Deidara en las manos. Llegué a la entrada lateral en pocos segundos pero descubrí que Yamato había cerrado la reja con llave. No tenía sentido sacudirla, solo pondría al cochero sobre aviso y no lograría escapar. Debía buscar otra salida. Por suerte, no veía a Yamato por ningún lado, así que probablemente estaba dentro de la casa. Corrí a la entrada peatonal que estaba justo frente al pórtico, era mi única alternativa. La reja ornamental que la comunicaba con la calle era demasiado alta, sabía que no podría trepar por ella con el cofre.

Jadeando, empuñé la manilla y la giré: la reja frontal estaba abierta. Di gracias a Dios por el descuido de Yamato y me precipité hacia la calle, despavorida. Surqué la avenida sin mirar atrás, imaginando que Sai me seguía para matarme. Ahora entendía por qué me había prevenido Deidara: el pequeño puñal de Kurama no habría bastado para destruir a mi enemigo; según Sai le había dicho a Kankuro, no era un vampiro común, era inmortal. Solo tuve el valor para evaluar mi entorno al llegar a la segunda esquina.

El parque estaba desierto y las luces ya no brillaban en el interior de los edificios. Escudriñé la fachada de la casa de Mikoto desde el pórtico de la nuestra: se la veía abandonada. Me escurrí en el corredor de nuestra casa y subí a mi habitación con gran zozobra. Ya no me sentía a salvo en ningún lugar, mi única salvación era confundir a Sai y a mis padres para escapar a Amegakure. Encendí mi lámpara después de echar el cerrojo a la puerta y me tendí sobre la cama para darle rienda suelta a un llanto sordo y doloroso. Kankuro Uzuki había sido asesinado ante mis ojos. Mi mundo se había transformado en un infierno, mi familia estaba en contra mía, mis únicos aliados eran extraños y tenía que separarme de los pocos amigos que me querían bien.

¡ _Basta! ¡No puedo pensar así_!, me dije, recordando que había estado a punto de morir o enloquecer y cuán importante era continuar mientras tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cada pequeña proeza había llevado a cabo había sido un milagro ¡Había logrado infiltrarme en la casa de Sai y recuperar el cofre de Deidara! Me enjugué las lágrimas y limpié la caja de madera con un paño humedecido.

Pensé que Sai la había enterrado en ese ataúd con un propósito específico, entre huesos humanos y quién sabe qué más. Había visto a Deidara la noche anterior y ya me parecía tan irreal que solo los objetos relacionados con él podían convencerme de que no había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ir a él. Tenía que liberarlo aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Quería abrir el cofre pero no me atrevía a hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Deidara, así que lo metí en el baúl que iba a llevar a Amegakure y me cubrí con las mantas para dormir unas horas. El día siguiente definiría todo mi futuro.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si alguien sabe como me puedo contactar con el usuario _**whatsername1**_ se lo agradecería inmensamente, puesto que necesito comunicarme con ella ya que ella es la persona con quien creo **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y tenemos otro proyecto en mente juntas llamado **Los Cuentos de Hidan** pero desde _AGOSTO_ no sé absolutamente nada de ella y me niego rotundamente a continuar con la historia si no es junto a ella, por eso mismo me gustaría que me dijeran **(** Si alguien sabe **)** como puedo comunicarme con ella ya sea por esta plataforma o por alguna otra, gracias por su atención. **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: Las cien caras del demonio

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: Fuga: Las cien caras del demonio.**

Los sucesos vividos en la casa del dragón habían sido tan aterradores que tuve pesadillas toda la noche. Mi cuerpo pendía de cadenas en el interior de una logia subterránea mientras un demonio con rostro caprino, pezuñas y senos de mujer meneaba los cuernos frente a mí. Su mirada cruel despedía llamaradas, su frente ostentaba una estrella de cinco puntas y en su espalda nacían dos enormes alas negras. El demonio decía, con voz profunda y vacía:

\- Kokuō te espera en la sinagoga de Satán.

Daba vueltas a mí alrededor erguido sobre las dos patas traseras y gesticulaba grácilmente con las manos, en las que llevaba guantes blancos. A veces me parecía que su rostro era el de Sai y otras el de Mikoto, pero siempre tenía cuernos y orejas de cabra. Sentía un dolor inexpugnable en la raíz de la lengua y en los flancos. También sentía que dos varas traspasaban horizontalmente las coyunturas de mis hombros. Entonces la bestia que me atormentaba clamaba " _disuelve y coagula_ ", y veía ante mí a varios vampiros de rostros desfigurados inclinados sobre un charco de sangre en medio del cual latía un corazón.

Desperté a las 7:30 de la mañana sintiéndome muy enferma, débil y desorientada. Me puse de rodillas y rogué a la Virgen con todo el corazón que me amparase y no permitiera que el demonio me dañase. Intenté rezar en voz baja pero el dolor en mi garganta era tan intenso que me tomó mucho tiempo articular la primera palabra. Puse la estatuilla de la Virgen en el baúl destinado a Amegakure y le pedí a Kushina que me preparara un baño caliente, quizá el último que podría tomar en varios días, si es que llegaba viva al Piamonte.

Derramé un chorro de esencia de azahar en el agua y dejé que mis miembros flotaran en la bañera hasta que la tensión desapareció. Al salir del baño, me sequé y me cepillé los cabellos con fuerza, atándomelos con una cinta perlada por debajo de la base de la nuca. Me puse un grueso vestido de paño negro, de corpiño estrecho y puños recamados, cuyas faldas larguísimas estaban recubiertas con dos capas de muselina que terminaban en sutiles vuelos de encaje. Me cubrí el cuello con un chal de fina lana gris que sujeté a un lado con un broche de flores de seda anaranjadas y me puse por encima del vestido un abrigo entallado de lana negra con cuello y puños de terciopelo que solo dejaba al descubierto el encaje de mis faldas. Me calé un suave sombrero de ala ancha con aplicaciones de perlas grises y pequeñas hojas de seda color verdemar que caían hacia atrás desde la parte posterior.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré. Estaba muy pálida. De no haber sido por la pesadilla de la noche anterior, habría protegido mis dedos del frío con guantes blancos pero, en vista de que el demonio prefería los anteriores, al menos según mi pesadilla, opté por un par de guantes de cuero gris que eran más tibios.

 _Listo_ , me dije, y tras ponerme las botas del día anterior preparé mi bolsa de viaje, que estaba hecha de tapiz de seda aguamarina, gris y blanca. En ella metí mi billete de tren, dinero para el viaje y para pagarle a Yagura, la carta de Deidara, la llave de la casa de Amegakure y el mapa. Llevé además de la daga de Kurama, la dirección del padre Itachi en Konohagakure y un rosario de plata. Guardé en mi baúl de viaje varios jabones perfumados, un camisón de dormir y una bata antes de cerrarlo definitivamente y echar la llave en mi bolsa de mano. Tomé un gran desayuno en la cocina que consistió en un huevo pasado por agua, dos panecillos crujientes de mantequilla, crema batida, confitura de fresas, quesillos frescos y un tazón de chocolate caliente. Aun si estaba nerviosa, me sentó de maravilla.

\- ¿A dónde va tan temprano?- me preguntó Kushina - ¡Su viaje no es hasta después del crepúsculo!

\- Quiero hacer algunas compras antes de partir- dije.

\- Bien, no se tarde, no sea que su madre se lleve un disgusto. Su tía y su prima van a venir a despedirse de usted.

Le pedí a Zetsu que me llevara al distrito del arte antes de que mamá despertara. Según me contó Kushina, papá había regresado a casa muy entusiasmado después de la cena con Sai. Jamás convertirás a mi padre en un adorador del demonio, Āto, pensé. Iría a ver al padre Zōsui después de despedirme de Kurama. Cuando llegamos a su taller, la calle olía tan mal que temí que alguien hubiese muerto. Llamé a la puerta y, como la primera vez que había ido, no hubo respuesta.

\- ¡Kurama!- grité- ¡Tamaki! ¡Soy yo, Ino Yamanaka! ¡Necesito verlos y llevo mucha prisa!

Escuché ruidos dentro de la habitación, como si varias personas caminaran de un lado a otro dentro de ella.

\- ¡Kurama!- insistí ¡Dispongo de muy poco tiempo para verlo!

Después de un largo minuto en que me pareció que muebles y objetos eran desplazados de un lado a otro del taller, unos pasos se aproximaron al portón. Escuché la llave girar en la cerradura y la puerta se deslizó unos centímetros.

\- Adelante- dijo la voz de Kurama, pero la puerta no se abrió más.

Tuve miedo, por lo que la empujé con suavidad hasta que estuvo completamente abierta sin dar un solo paso al frente. Kurama no estaba en el corredor. Noté que el montón de flores de ajo había sido removido también.

\- ¿Kurama?- llamé, sin moverme del pórtico.

\- Pase- dijo, ahora desde el fondo de la oscura habitación. No veía nada desde donde estaba.

\- ¿Está solo?- pregunté.

\- Claro que estoy solo- dijo.

Por los ruidos que había escuchado, pensé que mentía, lo que me dio otro motivo para temer.

\- Necesito que venga a la puerta, Kurama. No puedo entrar a su taller.

\- No voy ir a la puerta, señorita Yamanaka. Entre de una vez o váyase.

Noté el cambio en su actitud y me pregunté si el beso de la muerte habría terminado por condenarlo para siempre ¿Lo habrían convertido en vampiro? ¿Habría atacado a alguien? Tenía que ser muy cautelosa.

\- No pude darle muerte al vampiro- dije- No tuve el valor.

\- Se enamoró como una tonta- dijo- Ríndase de una vez, entonces. Es nuestro destino.

Kurama sonaba demasiado sobrio para haber recaído y noté que la nariz no me picaba como antaño. Tomé un hondo respiro para cerciorarme de no estar equivocada: ya no olía a opio desde la entrada.

\- ¿Se rindió?- me atreví a preguntar.

\- Sí, Ino- dijo, riendo- ¿Qué esperaba? No podría vengarme de otra forma. Si no supiera que le pertenece a uno más fuerte que yo, me alimentaría de usted y la sacaría de su sufrimiento ¡Sería como yo! No siento amor, no siento miedo ni dolor, solo odio e ira. Por otra parte, ya no estoy enfermo. Le mostraría cuán apuesto soy si entrara.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Usted era una de mis mayores fuentes de esperanza- dije, sin ocultar mi tristeza- Vengo a despedirme, Kurama.

\- Deje que la convierta antes de que su dueño la mate. Solo así podrá vengarse.

\- Mi dueño, como usted lo llama, es inmortal. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

\- Al menos no le dará la satisfacción de acabar con su vida.

\- Mi vida depende únicamente de Dios, Kurama- lloré- Dígame ¿ha perdido su talento?

\- ¿Qué talento?

Quise entrar para mostrarle la cruz que llevaba alrededor del cuello pero, si él mismo había olvidado, como Mikoto, la grandeza de su espíritu, no tenía sentido recordársela por medio de un objeto.

\- Antes de rendirse, usted fue un gran artista.

\- ¿Se refiere a esas malditas cruces?-rio- Las fundí todas. El único arte que deseo poseer es de la venganza perfecta. Ino, pronto verá el verdadero sentido de la eternidad.

\- ¿Y Tamaki? ¿Dónde está su hermana?

\- Muerta- dijo él- Y viva a la vez. Saluda a la señorita Yamanaka, Tamaki. Está en la puerta.

\- Déjame dormir- dijo la voz ronca de Tamaki- Dile que se marche. Nunca me agradó su presencia.

\- Creí que estaba solo- le reproché, llorando- También creí que era mi amigo.

\- Lo soy. Si no lo fuera, la mataría. No quiero quitarle la libertad de elegir de qué modo desea morir. Veo que prefiere entregarle su último aliento al que la infectó, el responsable de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido. Bien, que así sea. Le dije que estaba solo porque lo estoy, en verdad. Cinco vampiros sin alma no son compañía.

\- ¡Somos unos desalmados!- exclamó Tamaki.

Escuché varias carcajadas trágicas provenientes del interior del taller.

\- Sai los matará, Kurama. No tolera la competencia ni la deslealtad.

\- ¿No podría ayudarnos a fastidiarlo un poco, señorita Yamanaka? Hágalo en nombre de la amistad que tuvimos. Díganos dónde duerme.

\- Lo haré a cambio de algo que le pertenece a usted- respondí- Pero debo advertirle que Sai también duerme de día. No les será fácil hallarlo allí en la noche.

\- Ese no es asunto suyo ¿Qué quiere de mí?- preguntó Kurama.

\- El cuaderno del beso de la muerte que usted leía sin cesar.

Él rio desaforadamente. Escuché que se removían varios objetos y, segundos después, el cuaderno de cuero aterrizó a mi lado, junto a la puerta. Lo había lanzado desde el fondo de la habitación. Me apresure a recogerlo con manos temblorosas.

\- No sé para qué quiere algo que no le va a servir de nada ¡Cumpla con su parte del trato ahora, señorita Yamanaka!

Le di la dirección de Sai, pero me guardé de hablarle de la logia subterránea. No sabía quién estaba allí con él, o si él mismo me delataría más adelante.

\- Dijo que venía a despedirse, Ino ¿Acaso piensa huir? ¿A dónde va?

\- No pienso huir. Voy a pasar unos días en el centro de Iwagakure- mentí.

\- Hermosa ciudad- rio Tamaki con sarcasmo- Tráigame unas mallas de tul.

\- Adiós, Kurama- dije.

\- Cierre la puerta, por favor. La luz nos molesta- dijo él- Nos veremos otra vez, Ino, y las diferencias de clase entre nosotros ya no significarán nada.

Sabía que aludía a las diferencias entre humanos y vampiros. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y corrí hasta donde me esperaba Zetsu, sujetando el cuaderno de cuero contra mi pecho. Cuando vi a mi cochero hice un enorme esfuerzo por lucir compuesta y me di la vuelta para secarme las lágrimas. No creía que fuera a ver a Kurama de nuevo jamás. Besé el crucifijo que una vez había hecho y acepté la mano de Zetsu para subir al coche. Aunque me había despedido del padre Zōsui el día anterior, tenía que verlo de nuevo y contarle todo lo que había visto y soñado.

\- El demonio de tu pesadilla es conocido como Jūbi, que también es Lucifer- dijo, después de haberme amonestado por adentrarme sola en el territorio de Sai- _Eliphas Lévi_ , un notorio ocultista que dedicó su vida a la abominación, lo dibujó tal y como lo viste durante tu sueño, solo que el suyo tiene una antorcha sobre la cabeza de cabra, que simboliza la luz infernal. Me pregunto por qué se te manifestaría con guantes blancos.

\- Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con la infinita hipocresía del demonio- dije- El discurso del iniciado que colgaba en la logia secreta giraba en torno a la pureza y la sacralidad.

\- Puede ser una burla al sacerdocio cristiano- dijo el padre Zōsui- En la antigüedad los sacerdotes llevaban guantes blancos con delgadas plaquetas de oro.

\- No lo sé, padre, una cabra con guantes blancos tiene que símbolo algo extremadamente perturbador. Por cierto ¿quién es Kokuō?- pregunté, con los pelos de punta.

\- Es un demonio taurino al que le sacrificaban recién nacidos tierra santa antes de Cristo, quemándolos vivos dentro del ídolo, que era un horno en sí mismo. No temas, hija, no puede hacerte nada. El diablo solo intenta intimidarte.

\- Eso espero, padre.

Recibí su bendición una vez más y le reiteré mi petición de cuidar el alma de mi padre. Fui a casa, donde ya me esperaban Hotaru y mi tía Hana. Habría deseado pasar de las insípidas conversaciones vespertinas y dedicarme a leer el cuaderno de Kurama, pero no podía dejar de despedirme de ellas. Hablamos de bailes y de trajes, de la gran habilidad musical de Sai y de las maravillas que encontraría en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Habría preferido ir con Hotaru y no con Mikoto- dije, sinceramente- Te voy a extrañar, prima.

\- Aun no comprendo por qué no me eligieron a mí para viajar con Ino- se quejó Hotaru- ¡Ya no soy una niña!

Nuestras respectivas madres ignoraron los reclamos que les hacíamos y siguieron charlando y riendo. Mi padre llegó a casa a las cuatro y se nos unió. Tía Hana le preguntó por su cena con Sai y los ojos de papá se encendieron.

\- Fue una velada brillante- comentó- Tuve la oportunidad de conversar con algunos de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad cenamos espléndidamente, solo se escanciaron los más finos licores. Me obsequiaron cuatro pares de guantes blancos, uno de ellos para ti, querida- dijo a mamá.

Por poco lanzo un grito.

\- ¡Guantes blancos!- exclamé, sintiendo que la habitación giraba- ¿Por qué te regalaron guantes blancos, padre?

\- ¡Ah! El significado de los guantes blancos es muy hermoso, Ino, me alegra que te interese. Me dijeron cuando me los obsequiaron que, al lucirlos, un iniciado recuerda que sus manos están limpias de pecado.

\- ¿Cómo Poncio Pilato?- pregunté, alterada.

Mi padre rio, enternecido.

\- Qué cosas dices, Ino- dijo- La orden es una fraternidad filantrópica.

\- Pues no apruebo que te unas a ella. Todo lo que he escuchado a través de lord Āto me parece francamente ridículo, y la idea de los guantes blancos refuerza mis impresiones iniciales. Te pido de todo corazón que devuelvas el regalo y no regreses a la logia jamás.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo mamá- ¿Dónde está tu ligereza? No debes tomarte la vida con tanta seriedad. Es un lindo gesto que los cofrades me hayan enviado guantes blancos. Los aceptaré gustosa, querido. Por cierto ¿no nos convidarán a alguna de sus cenas? Me encantaría conocer a las esposas de tus compañeros de logia.

\- Hermanos- la corrigió mi padre.

\- Lunáticos blasfemos- lo corregí, a mi vez- ¡Qué desgracia, papá! Tú mismo has dicho siempre que nada que deba ocultarse puede ser bueno y, por lo que veo, esa orden está llena de secretos ¡Al abuelo le habría avergonzado que fueras iniciado!

\- ¡Silencio!- exclamó él, golpeando la mesa con el puño- ¡No consentiré el irrespeto para con una organización tan excelente en esta casa!

Jamás había visto a papá perder la calma tan fácilmente.

\- Bien, padre- dije, al borde de las lágrimas- Veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer. Si me disculpan, creo que debo refrescarme un poco antes de partir. Yamato no tardará en pasar por mí con Mikoto.

Me lavé la cara y las manos y entré a la habitación de papá y mamá para verla por última vez. Sentía que mi alma se desgarraba al pensar que debía dejarlos indefinidamente. Con el peso de una plancha de acero en el pecho, tomé un pañuelo de mi padre y un relicario de mi madre y los metí en mi bolsa para llevar conmigo algo que les perteneciera. Zetsu bajó mis baúles y los dejó en el pórtico que por fortuna era cubierto, pues empezó a llover. Para cuando el coche de Sai se detuvo frente a nuestra casa, caía la tormenta de otoño más fuerte que hubiera presenciado. Abracé a mis padres y a Kushina, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Eres una necia!- dijo Hotaru- ¡Deberías estar dichosa!

\- Diviértete, querida- dijo mamá- Tráeme el sombrero más bonito que encuentres.

\- Que tenga un feliz viaje, señorita- me deseó Zetsu.

\- Gracias, Zetsu- respondí y agregué en un murmullo- Encuentra a tu tía Shiho y ayuda a Yamato a escapar. No te quites el crucifijo que te di.

Zetsu asintió con expresión asustada y él y Yamato pusieron mis baúles en el coche.

\- No llore más, Ino- me dijo Kushina con ojos encharcados- Serán solo unos días.

\- Lo sé, Kushina- dije, estando consciente de que sería muy difícil regresar- Pensaré en ti todo el tiempo.

Una vez mis baúles estuvieron dentro del coche, salté en él y Zetsu cerró la sombrilla. Ni siquiera me fijé en Mikoto; solo tenía ojos para ver a mis padres, a Zetsu y a Kushina a través del vidrio. Me despedí con la mano mientras nos alejábamos y cuando los perdí de vista me entregué a mi llanto.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?- dijo Mikoto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Se había arrinconado lejos de mí y apuntaba con el dedo el baúl destinado al centro de la ciudad. Se la veía realmente disgustada.

\- Flores de ajo- respondí, altiva- ¿Te molestan?

\- ¡Me molesta más el otro!- afirmó con ira.

\- Ha de ser mi estatuilla de la madre de Dios. Te la enseñaría pero no quiero incomodarte demasiado antes de tan largo viaje. Por cierto, espero que Sai haya reservado un compartimiento cómodo y que las cortinas del tren sean de buena calidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, acomodándose el sombrero sobre la cabellera negra.

\- ¡Para que los otros viajantes no tengan que atestiguar una de tus transfiguraciones sorpresivas, bestia de Satán!- dije, aferrando mi crucifijo y sosteniéndolo ante ella- No creas que bajaré la guardia No podrás alimentarte mientras estés conmigo.

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo con una risilla perversa, pero se retorcía del miedo.

\- No tendré reparos en matarte si lo intentas ¡Tú no eres Mikoto, demonio!

\- Claro que soy Mikoto, maldita tonta, solo que ahora sé que siempre me odiaste.

\- Sabes que no es cierto. Fuiste querida y admirada por mí hasta que Sai te robó el alma.

\- ¡Mientes! Solo deseas acapararlo, pero te advierto que es mío. No permitiré que te haga su esposa.

\- Quédatelo, **Vampyr**.

Mikoto manoteó hacia mí y le acerqué el crucifijo, que la obligó a tomar distancia. Desvió la mirada y escupió en el suelo del coche, gritando:

\- ¡Retira ese artefacto indeseable de mi vista!

\- Es curioso que un objeto pequeño tenga tanto poder sobre ti ¿no crees? Dime una cosa, animal de los infiernos, ¿Sai sabe que lo quieres para ti sola?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe, mocosa, todas deseamos que sea nuestro nada más!

\- ¡Qué horror! ¿Cuántas son?

\- Somos muchas. Todas ellas, bellísimas ¡Mucho más que tú!

\- Eso me tiene sin cuidado. No me interesan las atenciones de Sai.

\- ¡Tú misma dijiste amarlo! Estaba en su casa cuando fuiste a buscarlo y te vi besarlo. He sufrido en silencio por tu causa, pero él me eligió a mí antes que a ti. Volveré a ser su reina, te lo juro.

\- Si un día creí estar enamorada de él fue solo porque me manipuló ¿Qué hay de las otras concubinas?

\- Sai no quiere casarse con ellas ¿Qué has hecho para que él te amé?- chilló, con los ojos encendidos como carbones. Parecía una serpiente.

\- Odiarlo con toda mi alma- dije.

\- Si pudiera, te mataría, pero el maestro me castigaría. Debe quitarte la vida él mismo.

\- Dices que Sai me ama y quiere matarme ¿No ves una pequeña contradicción?

\- ¡No hay contradicción!- exclamó- Debe hacerlo. Será prueba de fe.

Mikoto no sabía que yo ya estaba enterada de los planes de Sai y, por lo tanto, estaba siendo bastante informativa.

\- ¿Para qué me dices todo esto?- pregunté- No eres muy leal a tu maestro.

\- ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Yo merezco su semilla viva! No es justo que la deposite en tu cuerpo muerto para que le des un hijo.

\- Un cadáver no podría darle un hijo a nadie- dije, temblando.

\- Jabulón te conferirá un nuevo espíritu cuando engendres.

\- ¡No!- exclamé- Eso jamás va a ocurrir ¡Lleva tú el hijo de Sai si lo quieres!

\- ¡Eres más obtusa de lo que pensé! Lucifer le dará el poder de procrear solo durante la ceremonia y el venerable maestro te escogió a ti como novia. Solo tú serás el receptáculo de su simiente.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- lloré.

\- ¡También nosotras pensamos que eres indigna!- gimió.

\- No entiendo para qué me previenes ¿Deseas torturarme, demonio?

\- No. Quiero que te quites la vida. Solo así escaparás de los designios del maestro y yo podré suplantarte. Si te mato, él lo sabrá. Si huyes, te encontrará.

\- Me refugiaré en un convento cuando regresemos del centro de Iwagakure- le dije.

\- ¡No! ¡No le entregues tu alma a Él!- dijo, furiosa, señalando mi crucifijo.

\- No pienso ir al infierno, Mikoto- afirmé.

\- El maestro te sacará de donde estés- dijo, enseñándome sus colmillos- ¡Muere por tus propios medios mientras puedas hacerlo! Nuestro vagón de tren será el lugar ideal para que expires. Yo llevaré la nota de suicidio a tus padres, querida.

\- Tomaré los hábitos cuando regresemos- dije, aterrada.

\- ¡Sera demasiado tarde! ¡Sai se reunirá con nosotras en el centro de Iwagakure!

\- ¡Entonces hablaré con él para disuadirlo!- mentí- Ahora, compórtate. Hemos llegado a la estación.

Miré nerviosamente por la ventanilla. Los viajeros se agolpaban con sus sombrillas a la entrada de la estación. No veía a Yagura bajo la lluvia. Yamato detuvo el coche y silbó, llamando a uno de los mozos para que le ayudara. Saltó de su asiento y abrió la portezuela al tiempo que uno de los chicos llegaba hasta nosotros. Estuvo a punto de echarle mano a mi baúl y lo detuve.

\- Primero los baúles de la señorita Mikoto- dije, con el corazón en vilo.

Bajaron los baúles de Mikoto y otro mozo llegó a ayudarle al primero a cargarlos.

\- ¡Entrégueles nuestras notas de equipaje, Yamato!- dijo Mikoto.

Entonces vi a Yagura corriendo hacia el coche, empapado de pies a cabeza. En cuanto puso un pie sobre el escaloncito, me miró como pidiendo disculpas por su retraso. Le sonreí y Mikoto le dijo con tono gélido:

\- No necesitamos más ayuda, chiquillo.

\- Al contrario- dije yo, dándole tres golpecitos al equipaje destinado a Amegakure- Toma al menos este baúl, que es más liviano, y sigue a esos dos hombres, que ya llevan las notas correspondientes ¡Date prisa!

Yagura me dirigió una mirada inteligente y descargó el baúl antes de que Mikoto o Yamato pudieran rechistar. Lo cargó sobre sus hombros y se echó a correr bajo la lluvia. Alcanzó a los dos hombres y entro a la estación tras ellos.

\- ¿Dices que no necesitamos ayuda?- reprendí a Mikoto, fingiendo enfado- ¿Quieres que perdamos el tren? Yamato, cargue usted el baúl restante con el otro chico. Mikoto y yo nos embarcaremos solas ¿Tiene nuestros billetes de viaje?

Él nos los extendió y Mikoto los arrebató de su mano.

\- No pienses que podrás dejarme atrás para quedarte a solas con Sai en el centro de la ciudad, maldita- me dijo en un susurro antes de bajar del coche con la ayuda de Yamato.

\- Date prisa, no sea que te derritas con el agua, infeliz murciélago- respondí.

\- ¡Odio la lluvia!- exclamó ella cuando estampó los pies en el suelo encharcado. Abrió su paraguas de inmediato y siguió a Yamato, que ya se encaminaba al portón. El abrigo rojo de Mikoto se caló de agua en un par de segundos a causa del viento, la vi tambalearse en un bache pero continuó caminando tan rápido como podía sin mirar atrás. Estaba iracunda.

Acepté la mano del hombre que había quedado a cargo del coche y bajé con cuidado, apoyándome en el escaloncito. El paraguas solo evitaba que me mojase la cabeza y los hombros; nunca había llovido así en la ciudad. Yamato y Mikoto desaparecieron en el tumulto y yo me oculté rápidamente tras un hombre robusto para llegar al otro lado de la estación, donde cientos de cansados viajeros descendían del tren que iba a llevarme a Mizu no Kuni.

Mikoto y Yamato ya debían estar esperando a que llegara el tren con destino al centro de Iwagakure con los otros pasajeros en la plataforma de enfrente. Aun así, pronto notarían mi ausencia y empezarían a buscarme. Rogué para que nos permitieran abordar cuanto antes, solo estaría a salvo dentro del tren. Miré a lado y lado para asegurarme de que Mikoto no me hubiera seguido y entonces escuché una voz familiar:

\- ¡Señorita!- dijo Yagura, agitando su mano y acercándose a mí casi sin aliento.

\- ¡Yagura, gracias a Dios!- exclamé- ¿Lograste poner mi baúl con el equipaje que va a Mizu no Kuni?

\- ¡Sí, señorita!- respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Escurría agua por todas partes- Aquí tiene el recibo para que lo reclame al llegar.

Extendió su mano y me lo entregó. Por suerte, estaba casi seco.

\- Eres un ángel- dije, y abrí mi bolso para entregarle una suma superior a la del día anterior.

\- No puedo aceptar su dinero, señorita- dijo el chico, dando un paso atrás.

\- Sí que puedes- dije, sonriéndole a mi vez- Me salvaste la vida. Por favor, tómalo.

Yagura recibió a regañadientes el pago que le ofrecía y dijo:

\- Le habré salvado la vida cuando haya escapado. Vi a su acompañante, otra Vurculac- susurró- Aguarde aquí.

Yagura habló con el empleado que regulaba el abordaje del tren y me hizo señas para que me aproximase.

\- Buenas noches, señorita- dijo el hombre- El chico me explicó lo de su condición. Suba, por favor. Él la acompañará a su asiento.

Le di algo de dinero por la excepción que había hecho conmigo.

\- Se lo agradezco- dije, y subí el gran escalón precedida por Yagura.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste para que me permitiera subir antes que los demás?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras lo seguía por las hileras de bancas vacías hasta la parte posterior del vagón.

\- Que la aqueja una dolencia mortal, lo cual es cierto- respondió, guiñándome un ojo- Creo que debería sentarse aquí atrás- agregó, mostrándome un amplio asiento de cuero- Así podrá ver la otra plataforma por la ventana.

Yagura descorrió la pesada cortina solo un poco y se asomó hacia fuera.

\- Creo que veo al cochero- dijo- Parece desesperado, camina de un lado al otro. Seguro está buscándola.

\- ¿Ves a la de cabello negro?

\- No. Aguarde, allí está. Habla con un hombre de cabello liso y negro ¡Es él!- exclamó, y cerró la cortina abruptamente- El Vurculac está aquí también.

\- ¡Dios mío!- dije, llevándome las manos al pecho- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Nos seguía todo el tiempo?

\- Siéntese y no se mueva. Los demás pasajeros no tardarán en subir. Intentaré distraer a los Vurculac.

\- ¡No! ¡Te matarán! Si te reconocen en el futuro, será mejor que digas que te encontré y te pedí que pusieras mi baúl en otro tren. De lo contrario, podrían acusarte de haberlo robado ¡Oh, Yagura! ¡Parte de la estación cuanto antes!

\- Está bien- dijo- No se preocupe, no la encontrarán. En cuanto a mí, sabré exactamente qué decir si me interrogan.

\- ¡Te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por mí!- exclamé, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le di un fuerte abrazo- Jamás lo olvidaré, Yagura.

\- No fue nada. Buena suerte, señorita- dijo, con su encantadora sonrisa- Cuídese mucho.

Yagura descendió del vagón y los otros viajantes empezaron a subir, ocupando los puestos de su elección. Nadie se sentó a mi lado, quizá porque no se habían vendido todas las plazas. Asomé un ojo por la cortina y busqué a Sai, Yamato o Mikoto entre la gente. Al fin vi el sombrero rojo de Mikoto y fijé mi atención en ella. Hablaba con una mujer obesa y gesticulaba, quizá describiéndome. Instintivamente me quité el sombrero, el broche y la bufanda, que eran lo más distintivo de mi tocado, y até el pañuelo verde de mi padre alrededor de mi cuello.

Deshice mi peinado y me trencé los cabellos hacia un lado, me quité el abrigo y lo doblé sobre el sombrero. Estaba tan mojado que me calentaría más pronto sin él. Pensé que, si era lo suficientemente listo, aunque se equivocara en sus deducciones, Yamato debía estar buscándome fuera de la estación. Recé para que Sai no adivinara que me había metido en el tren que iba a Mizu no Kuni, pues no lo veía por ningún lado. Ya habían cerrado la puerta de nuestro vagón y me sentí más tranquila. Cinco minutos después, nuestro tren estaba a punto de partir y no había señales de Sai.

Mikoto caminaba de un extremo al otro de la plataforma, abriéndose paso entre la gente y hablando con algunos vendedores. Todos negaron con la cabeza hasta que uno de ellos señaló al frente. Me había cruzado con él cuando buscaba llegar a la plataforma de abordaje a Mizu no Kuni. Mikoto giró la cabeza hacia la locomotora y luego recorrió cada vagón con la mirada. Aunque estaba segura de que no podría verme a través de la cortina, me retiré de la ventana. Dios mío, hazme invisible para mis enemigos, recé. La locomotora silbó y pronto comenzamos a movernos.

Sentí el peculiar cabrioleo del tren cuando las ruedas pasaron sobre los primeros carriles. Fue algo abrupto al inicio y progresivamente se hizo más suave. Solo entonces me atreví a mirar de nuevo por la discreta rendija. El tren que llegaba del centro de Iwagakure y que saldría quince minutos después se cruzó con el nuestro, así que la plataforma opuesta de la estación quedó oculta a mis ojos por el inmenso armazón de metal del tren. Ya no podría vigilar a Mikoto.

La banca del lado estaba vacía y quise asomarme a la ventana pero me acobardé. Si mis enemigos habían seguido la pista del vendedor, estarían demasiado cerca de mí y podrían reconocerme. Esperaba que tanto Mikoto como Sai creyeran que había tomado un coche de regreso a casa. Esperaba también que no pensaran en revisar las listas de los tripulantes de la línea a Mizu no Kuni: mi nombre estaba allí y quizá encontrarían el modo de seguirme.

Cuando salimos de la estación descorrí la cortina con cautela y vi las brillantes luces de la cochera alejarse hasta que desaparecieron en el infinito. Estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento. ¡No podía creerlo! Di gracias a Dios y me froté las manos vigorosamente, soplando dentro de ellas para calentarme un poco. Mikoto tenía mucho que explicarle a Sai, comenzando por su supuesta presencia en la logia subterránea la noche anterior, si es que el iniciado colgante había repetido mis palabras. Aparte de eso, tendría que justificarse por haberme perdido de repente: confiaba en que el castigo recayera sobre ella y no sobre Yamato.

Sus revelaciones en el coche habían sido escalofriantes pero aún tenía la ilusión de recuperar su alma. Le había dicho que no tendría reparos en matarla y no era cierto, solo deseaba encontrar la forma de destruir a Sai. Mientras existiera una posibilidad de liberarlos a ella o a Kurama, sus cuerpos debían seguir con vida. Me quedé dormida llorando y tiritando de frío: ahora sí estaba completamente sola. Había fantaseado con ello un plácido día de verano en que me quejaba para mis adentros de la escasa libertad que me daba mi padre. Ahora lo lamentaba profundamente. Nunca se teme tanto como cuando no se tiene a nadie en el mundo.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si alguien sabe como me puedo contactar con el usuario _**whatsername1**_ se lo agradecería inmensamente, puesto que necesito comunicarme con ella ya que ella es la persona con quien creo **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y tenemos otro proyecto en mente juntas llamado **Los Cuentos de Hidan** pero desde _AGOSTO_ no sé absolutamente nada de ella y me niego rotundamente a continuar con la historia si no es junto a ella, por eso mismo me gustaría que me dijeran **(** Si alguien sabe **)** como puedo comunicarme con ella ya sea por esta plataforma o por alguna otra, gracias por su atención. **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: Mont Cénis parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: Fermata: Mont Cénis parte 1.**

Me acosté sobre la banca para continuar durmiendo pero estaba muy incómoda. Me dolían las articulaciones y estaba entumecida a causa del frío. También tenía hambre. Este tren no tenía un vagón con restaurante como otros que eran más modernos y yo no había empacado nada de comer. En ese momento mi dinero no servía de nada.

Me puse el abrigo que solo se había secado parcialmente y volví a sentarme. La intensidad de las lamparillas interiores había menguado y casi todos los ocupantes del vagón dormían. Mi estómago gruñó con tanta fuerza que temí pudiese despertar a la señora que estaba sentada en la banca de enfrente. Me puse de pie y di algunos pasos para estirarme. El viaje a Mizu no Kuni no debía ser tan largo pero en la densa noche cada minuto parecía una eternidad. Me apoyé en las bancas para no perder el equilibrio y caminé hacia la parte frontal del vagón.

Luego me di la vuelta para retornar y comprobé que solo un pasajero estaba despierto. Era un hombre verdaderamente guapo. Llevaba un sombrero de copa y sostenía un libro grueso en las manos cuya cubierta no pude apreciar. A su lado, una mujer dormitaba recostada en su hombro. Esta no llevaba sombrero como las demás tripulantes, tenía largos cabellos rosados que caían libremente hasta su cintura. A pesar del abrigo que la cubría, noté cuando se movió para acomodarse que un sencillo crucifijo de madera reposaba sobre su pecho. Era una imagen muy dulce.

\- _¡Qué hermosos son!-_ pensé.

El hombre levantó la mirada del libro y me sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza, tocando su sombrero. Por poco pierdo el equilibrio: al ver sus ojos cafés tuve la sensación de que me estaba dando las gracias, pero estaba segura de no haber hablado. Avergonzada, le sonreí con torpeza y regresé a mi puesto tan pronto como pude. Quizá yo también debía entretenerme leyendo. Después de todo, tenía en mi poder un gran tesoro, según creía, que era el cuaderno de Kurama. Lo extraje de mi bolsa de viaje y lo tomé en mis manos, estudiándolo con atención. La cubierta de cuero estaba algo enmohecida y sus páginas se habían tornado amarillentas. Sin embargo, la tinta se había preservado, quizá porque Kurama lo había cuidado bastante bien a pesar de sí mismo.

 _Diario del profesor_ _Rock Lee,_ decía el encabezado. Iba a lanzarme a la lectura pero mi mente regresó a los dos pasajeros que estaban sentados en la parte delantera del vagón. El semblante de la mujer era bello y misterioso, tanto así que tuve que resistir el impulso de levantarme de nuevo para comprobar si la visión había sido real. Según recordaba ella tenía la frente amplia, la nariz recta y los labios llenos. Su rostro era ovalado y sus rasgos eran regulares, no había nada demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Pero no era esto lo que la hacía especial.

Aquella mujer no necesitaba joyas ni peinados para transmitir un aire de realeza que no había visto jamás. Bueno, lo cierto es que nunca había conocido una princesa pero, por lo que sabía, a diferencia de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, las de verdad eran bastante feas. Esta, en cambio, parecía salida de las páginas de un libro. Tenía suaves cejas rosadas y espesas pestañas negras que contrastaban con una tez de blancura resplandeciente. Sus manos, de dedos largos y delgados, se entrecruzaban en su regazo con gracia y elegancia. Dormía con el mentón ligeramente elevado, en un gesto de genuina dignidad que, no obstante, revelaba a la vez una naturaleza dulce y apacible.

Los lacios cabellos rosados estaban partidos en el medio y caían de forma desordenada sobre un largo abrigo de color rojo burdeos que, por su infinita sencillez, resaltaba aún más la belleza de la portadora. Era una estampa que, de haber sido recreada en una pintura, se habría hecho famosa. Si una persona de su talante era una rareza en mi limitado mundo, dos lo eran aún más.

Así como había percibido el garbo de la mujer en un instante gracias a la cándida intimidad del sueño, no habría podido pasar por alto la inteligencia de los ojos de su acompañante, una que no se asemejaba a la fría racionalidad de los matemáticos sino que era más bien la sagacidad de un hombre demasiado joven para ser tan sabio. Su postura era gallarda, sus movimientos denotaban calidez y gentileza.

Como ella vestía de forma tan simple que bien podría haberse tratado del personaje central de un relato fantástico que intentaba pasar desapercibido en el mundo real. No podía dejar de preguntarme de dónde había salido una pareja tan singular. Pronto llegué a la conclusión de que la gente así no existía y mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad con el movimiento del tren. Tuve que rendirme ante un sueño pesado que me obligó a acostarme en la banca una vez más y me quedé dormida aferrando con fuerza el diario del profesor Rock Lee.

Las voces de los demás pasajeros me despertaron cuando estábamos por llegar a Mizu no Kuni. Había pasado solo un poco más de una hora desde que dejamos la ciudad. Me froté los ojos y me senté. La lluvia había quedado atrás y ahora podía ver algo del paisaje nocturno del sur de Iwagakure.

Pasamos varias colinas en las que divisé varias luces encendidas que debían provenir de granjas. Los árboles aún no habían perdido sus hojas, por lo que el lugar daba una impresión bonita y alegre. Abrí el diario del profesor Rock Lee y leí:

" _13 de mayo de 1873,_ _Takumi no Sato_ _._

 _Soy el hazmerreír de todos mis colegas. La muerte de mi más querido amigo y mentor (Dios te colme de bendiciones en su reino,_ _Atsu) me dejó devastado y solo en el mundo. Me tildan de charlatán y estafador y ya nadie asiste a mis seminarios. Perdí toda credibilidad ante la comunidad académica, pasará poco tiempo antes de que me llamen loco. No resiento lo que me ocurre por haber aplicado a cabalidad el estricto método científico con que_ _Atsu me entrenó, ni por saberme el poseedor de un gran intelecto: mi dolor reside en tener que aceptar que tantos van a morir y a perder sus almas a causa de la incredulidad de este mundo vano, este mundo lleno de luces y aparatos que solo cree en el progreso y que ha dotado al hombre de una prepotencia sin precedentes._

 _¡Estoy rodeado de ciegos y el profesor_ _Ao es su rey! ¡Al diablo con_ _Ao y sus diagnósticos de hidrofobia! Quemaron todos mis cuadernos y disuadieron a todos mis estudiantes de hacer igual con las notas que les impartí. Tras mi expulsión de la sociedad médica, solo me queda este diario ¡Diez años de exhaustiva investigación perdidos para siempre!_ _Ao se atrevió a sugerir una revisión de mi tesis (¡sí, mi tesis universitaria! Un documento que tiene más de veinte años) para asegurarse de que los jóvenes ingresados no incurran en errores prácticos ¡Él, que aún cree en el poder sanador de las sangrías, se atreve a censuras mi trabajo!_

 _Los acreedores me asfixian, las cuentas de cobro se apilan bajo mi puerta; de las docenas de cartas que he recibido este mes solo una se ha librado de ser profundamente insultante. Era una nota de condolencias por la muerte de_ _Atsu que me enviaba un doctor Gaara, de quien nunca he oído hablar._

 _Menma insiste en que desocupe el laboratorio y ahora me encuentro en esta pocilga, rodeado de tubos de ensayo y frascos de mil tamaños. Solamente el gato me hace compañía. Con él comparto la poca comida que tengo, que no durará mucho tiempo. Espero con ansias una respuesta de Iwagakure: si no cuento con el respeto de nadie, al menos puedo contar con la conmiseración de unos cuantos. Quizá si empiezo una nueva vida desde el anonimato y en otro lugar me libre del moralismo de mis colegas que, hoy por hoy, juro son más crueles que los malditos **vampiros**."_

La marcha del tren aminoró y las campanas empezaron a sonar: en breve estaríamos en la estación de Mizu no Kuni. Guardé el diario del profesor Rock Lee en mi bolso prometiéndome continuar con la lectura cuanto antes ¡Pobre profesor! ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Me quité el pañuelo de mi padre y me puse el sombrero, la bufanda y los guantes. Un hombrecillo delgado con uniforme pasó por cada puesto revisando nuestros billetes de abordaje y, segundos después, nos detuvimos. Me puse de pie de inmediato detrás de los otros pasajeros que ya habían formado una fila y esperaban a que abrieran la puerta. Desde donde estaba veía la espalda del hombre de los ojos cafés y la manga del abrigo de su acompañante femenina, que estaba frente a él.

El hombre se inclinó para decirle algo y ella asintió. Nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por nadie. Me reprendí por ser tan fisgona y miré al piso. Poco a poco descendieron todos y al fin los imité con la ayuda de una de los empleados de la estación. Para mi sorpresa, la estación de Mizu no Kuni estaba prácticamente vacía: al parecer, nuestro tren era el último y solo restábamos quienes acabábamos de llegar de la ciudad y unos cuantos empleados. Me dirigí a toda prisa al fondo de la plataforma, donde ya estaban descargando nuestro equipaje, y pregunté a uno de los hombres a qué hora salía el próximo tren a Otogakure.

\- A las siete de la mañana- respondió y siguió con su quehacer.

\- ¿Mañana? ¡No puede ser!- exclamé- ¿Está seguro de eso?

Él me miró evidentemente fastidiado, y respondió:

\- ¿Qué cree? ¡Trabajo aquí! La taquilla está cerrada ya, compruébelo usted misma. El último tren a Otogakure salió hace una hora.

Otro hombre depositó mi baúl en el suelo y gritó mi nombre. Me acerqué a él, le entregué la nota de equipaje y me senté sobre el baúl a llorar. Tenía hambre, frío y miedo, y no me atrevía a salir de la estación sola. Tendría que pasar la noche allí, en ese lugar desolado, exponiéndose a quién sabe qué clase de peligros. Peor aún, si Sai sospechaba que había abordado el tren a Mizu no Kuni podría darme alcance en el transcurso de la noche si viajaba en coche con su temible aliada. Sentí que alguien me observaba y giré la cabeza por instinto. El hombre de los ojos cafés me dirigía una mirada curiosa a mí. Comprendí que debía ser una imagen patética y risible sentada sobre mi baúl, ataviada con ropas finas y llorando sin consuelo. El hombre le dijo algo a su acompañante y yo volví a hundir el rostro en las manos. No me importaba quién me mirara.

Segundos después escuché una voz a mi lado:

\- Disculpe, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?

Levanté el rostro hacia quien me hablaba y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con la mujer de cabellos sueltos y abrigo color burdeos que me sonreía. Su mirada era franca y lúcida, sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

\- Yo...- balbucí, mortificada- Debo estar haciendo un escándalo, no fue mi intención preocupar a nadie. Por favor, discúlpeme.

\- Vamos- insistió, acuclillándose a mi lado con un ademán suelto y simpático- Le aseguro que no me indispone, al contrario. No podría dormir si la dejara aquí, sollozando como un pajarillo sin nido ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Pasa que soy una necia- respondí, sonriéndole a pesar de las lágrimas- Debía viajar a Otogakure esta noche y jamás se me ocurrió averiguar si podría hacerlo. Cerraron la taquilla, contaba con pasar la noche en el tren pero tendré que esperar aquí hasta mañana.

\- ¡De ningún modo!- dijo ella, riendo y poniéndose de pie- Vendrá con nosotros.

\- ¿Con ustedes?- pregunté, sintiéndome más tímida que nunca.

\- También viajaremos a Otogakure en la mañana. Justamente ahora debemos buscar una posada para pasar la noche, así que todo está resuelto. Una jovencita como usted no puede pasar la noche sola en una ciudad desconocida. Estoy segura de que Sasori estará encantado de que nos acompañe a cenar.

\- ¿Sasori?

Ella asintió y, sonriendo, le hizo señas a su acompañante para que se acercara. Mi rostro se tiño de bermellón, me moría de vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la mujer, tratándome con familiaridad y dulzura.

\- Soy Ino Yamanaka- dije, poniéndome de pie y deseando darle un abrazo por salvarme. Me contuve por respeto- No sé cómo agradecerle.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- dijo, sonriéndome con los labios y los ojos- No tienes nada qué agradecer, una chica sola corre muchos peligros.

Su acompañante llegó hasta donde estábamos y ella dijo:

\- Sasori, esta es Ino Yamanaka. No conoce a nadie en Mizu no Kuni y casualmente debe ir a Otogakure en la mañana. Pensé que podría acompañarnos a la posada y regresar con nosotros para tomar el tren. Le dije que no estaremos tranquilos si no viene con nosotros.

\- Un placer, señorita Yamanaka- dijo él, quitándose el sombrero y sonriendo. Era realmente alto y muy guapo- Sakura hizo bien en venir a hablarle. Permítame presentarme, soy Sasori Akasuna.

¿Akasuna? ¿De veras había dicho Akasuna?

\- No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento- tartamudeé, mirando a uno y otro con ojos encharcados- No merezco tanta amabilidad.

\- No es nada ¿Este es todo tu equipaje?- preguntó ella, señalando mi baúl.

\- Sí- respondí, lamentándome de haber llevado un baúl conmigo cuando ellos no tenía más que pequeñas maletas- ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

\- No tienes por qué disculparse con nosotros- dijo él, sonriendo- A veces Sakura lleva hasta tres baúles consigo, está en una excepción.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche a manera de broma y él se encogió de hombros.

\- Es cierto- dijo ella- A veces viajo con todas mis pertenencias.

Sasori fue a buscar a alguien que le ayudara a cargar mi baúl y los tres salimos de la estación. Hacía mucho frío pero el aire estaba seco.

\- Vaya, parece que todos en Mizu no Kuni se fueron a dormir- dijo ella, notando que la calle estaba aún más vacía que la estación- Al menos hay un par de coches más adelante, tomemos el Cabriolet.

Avanzamos hacia él y los hombres pusieron nuestro equipaje en el suelo. El Cabriolet, de solo dos ruedas, no tenía techo sino una capota plegable en la parte posterior y lo tiraba un solo caballo. A pesar de que eran bastante comunes en la ciudad, yo nunca había subido a un coche de alquiler. Siempre habíamos tenido en casa un cochero y un coche particular, cerrado y de cuatro ruedas. Mi miedo se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos ahora que estaba en compañía del señor Akasuna y la señorita Haruno. Además de ser intrigantes, daban la impresión de conocer el mundo y de estar más allá de cualquier peligro.

\- ¿Conoce alguna posada buena en Mizu no Kuni? —preguntó Sasori al cochero.

\- La de madame Mei, gusta a los visitantes. Las camas son cómoda y la comida sabrosa ¿Desea que lo lleve allá?- replicó el último.

\- Por favor- dijo Sasori.

No tardamos mucho en llegar. Después de pasar por varias calles oscuras nos encontramos frente a una bonita casa iluminada. Sasori bajó del coche para preguntar si tenían habitaciones disponibles y regresó con una sonrisa en pocos instantes. El posadero salió y le ayudó a descargar el equipaje y la señorita Haruno y yo los seguimos al cálido interior de la casa. Había varias mesas con algunos comensales, hombres y mujeres de varias edades. La atmósfera era de calma y recogimiento.

\- Las señoras ocuparán la habitación doble- dijo Sasori, mostrándole nuestro equipaje al mozo de la posada y dándole unas monedas. Luego, dirigiéndose al posadero, preguntó- ¿Es posible que nos sirvan algo de comer?

\- Tenemos sopa de habas, pan, queso y patatas. Tomen asiento, mi mujer los atenderá.

Le dimos las gracias y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del gran horno que estaba al fondo de la estancia. Madame Mei, una mujer amable y delgada de cabellos castaños rojizos, nos trajo agua y explicó que su casa era el lugar de reunión habitual de los pobladores de Mizu no Kuni.

\- No todos quieren dormir temprano- dijo- y nosotros siempre tenemos huéspedes, así que servimos comida y bebida hasta la medianoche.

\- ¡Qué suerte!- comenté. No podía esperar a calentarme por dentro con la sopa de habas que su marido había mencionado.

Nos trajo dos hogazas de pan, una tabla de quesos, patatas asadas y la sopa. Sasori le pidió una jarra de cerveza, la señorita Haruno un vaso de vino y yo una taza de leche caliente con miel. Sasori se quitó el abrigo y vi que tenía un hermoso crucifijo de plata.

\- ¿Es la cruz de Lorraine?- pregunté, maravillada.

\- Es la cruz Patriarcal- respondió él- Una insignia familiar.

\- Los tres llevamos crucifijos- observó la señorita Haruno- no es común estos días y, sin embargo, de tanta utilidad para el portador. El tuyo es especialmente bello, Ino.

\- Gracias- dije, recordando con pesar a Kurama- Lo hizo un amigo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a su amigo?- preguntó Sasori- Se la ve apesadumbrada.

\- Él... cambió- respondí, tomando una cucharada de la sopa humeante que la señora Mei había puesto frente a mí. Ahora Kurama debía estar cenando sangre.

\- ¿Su amigo en un **Vampyr**?- preguntó él, mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Perdón?- pregunté, sobresaltada.

\- Sé que me escuchó, señorita Yamanaka- dijo él- Me gustaría que habláramos con franqueza. Sakura y yo hemos tenido las peores experiencias con los **Vampyr** y hace tiempo perdimos la capacidad de ignorar su existencia.

\- Es cierto- dijo ella- Los conocemos bien y por eso sabemos que has estado en contacto con ellos. Tengo un olfato sensible. Hoy mismo estuviste en parecencia de al menos un **Vampyr**.

Estaba tan sorprendida como deslumbrada por las declaraciones de mis acompañantes.

\- Por todos los santos- balbucí- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben tantas cosas?

\- Somos quienes dijimos ser- dijo ella- Sabemos mucho por causa de las tragedias que nos unieron y que también pusieron en nuestro camino a algunos amigos muy queridos. Puedes confiar en nosotros, te aseguro que nadie te entenderá mejor.

\- Les creo- dije, enderezándome en la silla- He pasado grandes penurias y encontrado pocos aliados. Haberlos conocido hoy es un regalo del Cielo.

\- Precisamente vamos a Otogakure para tomar el tren que nos llevará a los montes, donde está la escuela para señoritas donde fui educada. Allí conocía a un **Vampyr** por primera vez- dijo ella, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

\- ¿Konoha no tōjō?- pregunté, atónita.

\- Así es- dijo ella- No he podido sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que los **Vampyr** planean retornar y quiero advertir al padre Itachi, el cura párroco del poblado más cercano. Mientras visitábamos a nuestros amigos en Iwagakure advertimos con horror que hay muchas señales de vampirismo de nuevo. Aun así, lo que más me preocupa es el internado.

\- ¡El padre Itachi! ¡Él es el mentor del padre Zōsui, mi confesor y confidente!- exclamé.

Les expliqué que el padre Zōsui me había recomendado ponerme en contacto con el padre Itachi para que me guiara en mi proceder con los **Vampyr**.

\- ¡Pobre niña!- dijo Sakura- Parece que has estado muy sola ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a ver al padre Itachi?

\- No puedo- dije, pensando en Deidara- Debo ir a Amegakure antes que nada.

\- ¿Amegakure?- inquirió Sasori, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué hay en Amegakure?

No quería adentrarme en detalles aún, por lo que respondí:

\- La esperanza de ayudar a alguien muy importante para mí.

\- Debe amarlo mucho para emprender semejante viaje sola- dijo Sasori, ladeando la cabeza. Me dio la impresión de que no estaba pensando en asuntos románticos pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Sasori- lo reprendió Sakura con una sonrisa de complicidad- respeta la privacidad de Ino.

\- ¿A su amigo **Vampyr**?- preguntó él, ignorando la petición de Sakura.

\- No- dije- Kurama se rindió voluntariamente para vengarse. No creo que pueda recuperar su alma. Además, no amo a Kurama. Fue solo el poseedor de un gran talento que le fue arrebatado.

Me interrumpí, nerviosa. No quería pronunciar el nombre de Sai.

\- ¿Te gustaría hablar en un lugar más privado?- preguntó Sakura.

Asentí.

\- Mi habitación tiene un par de sillas. Podemos reunirnos ahí después de la cena- sugirió Sasori- Así todos estaremos más cómodos.

\- Está bien- dije- pero me gustaría refrescarme un poco, si no les importa.

\- A mí también me gustaría lavarme antes de conversar- dijo Sakura, quien aún no había terminado su sopa- ¿Por qué no te adelantas, Ino?

\- Buena idea- dije, y me excusé de la mesa. Ya había saciado mi hambre y me sentía mucho mejor.

El piso donde estaba nuestra habitación tenía un pequeño lavatorio. Me lavé la cara y las manos y luego regresé al dormitorio para ponerme el camisón de dormir y mi bata, cuyo exterior era de seda roja con brocados de hilo dorado y cuyo interior era de lana, también roja y de tejido fino. Tenía un alto cuello oriental que ocultaba mi camisón por completo y un cinto dorado que se ceñía a la cintura. Pensé que era lo suficientemente elegante como para hacer las veces de vestido en tan extraña ocasión. Me cepillé los cabellos y los recogí por encima de la nuca, y me senté en una de las dos camas estrechas a esperar a Sakura. Era tan hermosa, los dos lo eran. Sus ademanes, sus gestos, las inflexiones de sus voces, todo en ellos estaba lleno de vida.

Tres golpecitos en la puerta me indicaron que Sakura había llegado.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

\- Adelante- dije, contenta.

Sakura se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer sobre la única silla de la habitación. Tenía puestos un vestido de otoño que despertó mi admiración, pues su corte destacaba gráciles contornos de su portadora. Este era de color verde vidrio, de mangas largas y ceñidas de encaje translúcido y amplias faldas de varios vuelos de seda, también verde oscuro. Tenía un corpiño muy ajustado en el que dos delgadas cinta, se entrecruzaban en la parte frontal desde la línea inferior del busto hasta las caderas.

\- ¿Vamos a ver a Sasori?- preguntó.

\- Sí- dije, sonriendo y poniéndome de pie.

Quería preguntarle cuál era su relación con Sasori pero no sabía si me consideraría impertinente. Ambos eran bastante mayores que yo pero no compartían un nombre de familia, por lo que supuse que no estaban casados. Sin embargo, parecían estar profundamente enamorados y no creía que fueran primos. Aquella pareja era un misterio para mí.

\- ¿Cómo conoció al señor Akasuna, Sakura?- me atreví a preguntar.

\- Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías- repuso, sonriendo- Sasori me salvó de caer a un abismo y yo creí que era un perverso **Vampyr** que tenía todas las intenciones de convertirme en su desayuno. Sin embaído, como es tan apuesto, no pude hacer nada más que mirarlo arrobada- agregó, sonrojándose un poco- Supe que lo amaba de inmediato. Lo que ignoraba es que ya me había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, anonadada.

\- Te dije que no me lo creerías- replicó, guiñándome un ojo- Nuestra historia es muy peculiar, tanto así que la puse por escrito. La primera vez que Sasori me defendió del **Vampyr** más temible de todos fue el 31 de octubre de 1879, hace casi exactamente once años.  
Esa noche cumplí los 18 años de edad y estaba en el internado de Konoha no tōjō. No vi su rostro hasta mucho después, cuando me salvó de caer por un despeñadero de los Cárpatos, y fue solo porque, dadas las circunstancias, él mismo ya no pudo evitarlo- dijo, con un dejo nostálgico.

\- No lo comprendo ¿Él no quería que lo viera?- pregunté.

\- No. Temía ponerme en peligro. La condesa sangrienta lo acechaba y estaba dispuesta a matar a quien se aproximara a su presa.

\- ¿Qué condesa sangrienta?- pregunté aterrada- ¿Otro _vampiro_ de la nobleza?

\- Sí, Karin Kyūketsuki, la más sanguinaria de todos los **Vampyr**. Gracias a Dios ya está muerta. Pero, Ino ¿de qué otro **Vampyr** de la nobleza hablas?- preguntó. Noté por su expresión que estaba alarmada.

\- Lord Sai Āto, heredero de la baronía de Āto, es el vampiro que me acecha a mí.

\- Esto es muy extraño. No sabes cuánto deseo que se trate de una coincidencia. Mientras estuvo caminando entre nosotros, Karin fue el mismo Lucifer encarnado ¿Estás segura de que el **Vampyr** de Āto es varón? ¿No será bajo, menudo y de cabellos rojos? Los alcances de la condesa son impredecibles, no me sorprendería que se hiciese pasar por un hombre.

\- Sai tiene cabellos negros y es muy alto- dije, aterrada- Las mujeres lo encuentran irresistiblemente guapo. Estoy segura de que es un varón. Su voz, sus ademanes, todo en él es masculino. Aunque...

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura, temblando.

\- Anoche lo vi transformarse en una especie de demonio en el patio trasero de su propiedad. Emitió un gemido estremecedor e invocó a su dios con una voz que tenía cierto matiz femenino.

\- ¡Ay, Ino!- exclamó ella, con ojos como platos- ¿Y si Karin regresó de la tumba con un cuerpo masculino?

\- Supongo que todo es posible- dije, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas- Aun así, tengo fuertes motivos para creer que Sai ha estado sobre la tierra, viviendo como un hombre, desde hace al menos diez siglos. Sea quien sea, no creo que haya mayor diferencia. Sai es un monstruo, no es un ser humano. Su alma es, simplemente, la de un vasallo de Satanás.

Sakura tomó un hondo respiro y asintió, murmurando:

\- Si la condesa se hizo **Vampyr** gracias a un pacto con el diablo, un hombre de igual maldad podría haber logrado lo mismo.

\- No lo dudo- balbucí, aún horrorizada ante el prospecto de haber besado a una mujer con apariencia de varón- Disculpe, Sakura ¿la condesa besó al señor Akasuna?

\- De hecho, sí, lo besó a la fuerza ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Este **Vampyr** Sai te besó a ti?

\- Sí, pero no me forzó a hacerlo. Sai me engañó para hacerme creer que lo amaba- admití, avergonzada- ¿Entonces el señor Akasuna es otra víctima del beso de la muerte?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué es el beso de la muerte?

\- Cuando un vampiro besa a una víctima, la infecta. La víctima queda marcada ¿No fue eso lo que le ocurrió al señor Akasuna?

\- No sabría decírtelo con certeza pues, la noche después de besarlo, Karin obligó a Sasori a beber su sangre y lo convirtió en **Vampyr**.

\- ¡Dios mío!- exclamé, saltando al otro lado de la habitación- ¿Ustedes dos son vampiros?

\- ¡No, Ino!- replicó Sakura, meneando la cabeza- Sasori nunca consumó su primer ataque y logró salvar su alma al darle muerte a Karin. Yo jamás fui mordida ni bebí sangre de **Vampyr** , aunque Karin sí me marcó temporalmente con un arañazo, pero el padre Itachi me sanó ¿Será lo mismo que el beso de la muerte? No has bebido sangre humana ¿verdad?

\- ¡Nunca!- me defendí- Tampoco he querido hacerlo en ningún momento. No he sufrido una transformación física diferente al extremo languidecimiento, pero sí fui atacada en varias ocasiones. Lo cierto es que Sai puede sentirme y rastrearme y otros **Vampyr** , me reclaman para convertirme.

\- Tal vez el padre Itachi pueda ayudarte como lo hizo conmigo. Creo que debemos continuar esta conversación en la habitación de Sasori- dijo, con aire preocupado- Quizá él sepa algo que yo no. Ven.

La seguí fuera de la estancia hasta el cuarto donde nos esperaba Sasori, que estaba al final del pasillo. Nos invitó a seguir y me ofreció una de las dos sillas. Sakura se estiró cuan larga era en la cama, Sasori ocupó la silla restante junto a ella.

\- Como disponemos de tan poco tiempo para intercambiar información, Ino puede tomar prestada una de las dos copias de nuestra historia- dijo Sakura- Así podrá enterarse de lo que nos ocurrió con los **Vampyr** mientras viaja a Amegakure.

\- Excelente idea- dijo Sasori, quien se puso de pie y me hizo entrega del libro, el cual creí reconocer por sus dimensiones: si no me equivocaba, se trataba del mismo que él estaba leyendo en el tren. Tenía una cubierta de cuero negra sobre la que habían grabado la insignia familiar de Sasori y la palabra **Vampyr**. Ambos grabados habían sido pintados con tintura roja de óleo. Era un libro muy voluminoso.

\- ¿Esta es su historia?- pregunté, emocionada.

\- Sí- dijo Sakura, sonriendo- La escribí para que sea agregada a la biblioteca del padre Itachi y así pueda consultarla quien lo necesite. Sasori ya transcribió su contenido en un ejemplar idéntico para nosotros, así que puedes llevar este a Amegakure y enviárselo al padre Itachi cuando termines de leerlo, o también podrías entregárselo personalmente cuando lo visites. Porque irás a verlo ¿no es así?

\- Sin duda alguna- dije, aferrando el bello manuscrito- Gracias por el voto de confianza. Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

\- Hágalo, señorita Yamanaka- dijo Sasori- Si cayese en las manos equivocadas sería terrible para todos nosotros. Aun si es aparente que el peligro ya pasó y nuestros viejos enemigos están en el infierno, sé que hay otros **Vampyr** cuya maldad no puede ser jamás subestimada.

\- Los hay. Antes de contarles lo que me ha ocurrido, creo necesario elucidar la importancia de Konoha no tōjō en todo esto. Sakura me contó que su primer encuentro con los **Vampyr** fue en el internado ¿Por qué llegaron allí en primer lugar? El vampiro que me acecha, culpable de todas mis desgracias, parece especialmente interesado en Konoha no tōjō o, más bien, en uno de sus árboles. Le preguntó a mi prima, pupila de la institución, si hay alguno marcado con una cruz ¿Saben qué busca?

\- Por la señal de la santa cruz, de nuestros enemigos líbranos, Señor Dios Nuestro- susurró Sakura, quien había palidecido- ¿Es verdad lo que dices, niña?

\- Tan cierto como que deseo enviar a Sai Āto al infierno- dije, preocupada por la reacción de mis interlocutores. Sasori miró a Sakura con expresión de gravedad.

\- Esto es terrible- dijo él, y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz más oscuro- Bajo el árbol reposa el madero original de la crucifixión de Nuestro Señor, así llamada cruz Patriarcal, que ha extendido su influencia sobre la madera viva del árbol. Solo la cruz Patriarcal pudo darles muerte a Karin Kyūketsuki y a sus aliados quienes, por lo demás, eran **Vampyr** inmortales. Tal es la importancia de Konoha no tōjō como lugar, según mi entendimiento de las circunstancias.

\- Sai es un inmortal también- afirmé- ¿Para qué querrá encontrar el árbol?

\- Quizá quiera talarlo y prenderle fuego- dijo Sakura- Lo que más me perturba es que sepa que el árbol existe. Solo unos cuantos conocemos el secreto.

\- Los vampiros buscan la forma de enterarse de todo- dije- Pero, aun si la cruz Patriarcal se ha transformado en un árbol vivo por virtud de estar bajo el mismo, quizá sea la única forma de destruir a Sai, como en el caso de los **Vampyr** que los atormentaban a ustedes. Si ustedes dos borraran la cruz que lo distingue. Sai no podrá reconocerlo. Por otra parte, creía que muchos sacerdotes tenían crucifijos hechos a partir del madero de la crucifixión de Cristo ¿He estado equivocada?

\- No necesariamente- dijo Sasori- Es posible que se tomaran varios pequeños trozos del madero cuando aún estaba expuesto cerca a Jerusalén antes de que un buen gitano lo robara y lo escondiera para preservarlo del mal. En cuanto a borrar la cruz del árbol vivo, es imposible. Yo no me atrevería a hacerlo, la insignia de la cruz Patriarcal se dibujó por sí sola en la corteza cuando el árbol empezó a crecer sobre las piezas de la Santa cruz que el padre Itachi enterró en un cofre.

\- No estaría de más intentar camuflar la cruz ¿no les parece?

\- Quizá tengas razón- dijo Sakura- aunque soy de la opinión que protege el lugar. No te preocupes demasiado, Ino, la insignia de la cruz está escondida entre las ramas que crecen por debajo de la copa del árbol, que es un pino, por lo que no perderá su follaje aunque llegue el invierno. Además, Konoha no tōjō tiene un extenso bosque repleto de abetos, así que descubrir cuál es el árbol sagrado es imposible. Lo importante es que ningún **Vampyr** encuentre el plano que enseña su ubicación.

\- Eso me tranquiliza un poco- dije- aunque nunca se puede ser suficientemente cuidadoso cuando de vampiros se trata ¿Cómo dio muerte la cruz Patriarcal a sus enemigos?- inquirí. Me preguntaba, bastaría con que Sai la viese para morir.

\- Sus corazones tuvieron que ser atravesados con el extremo inferior de la Cruz, que estaba tallado a manera de estaca- dijo Sakura.

\- Rayos- dije- Si debe permanecer enterrada, no veo de qué forma pueda combatir a Sai a menos que pueda hacer una daga de una de las ramas.

\- Es un árbol sagrado- dijo Sakura- No se me ocurre una idea mejor. Quizá el propósito de enterrar el madero justo en ese lugar fuera que la cruz Patriarcal viviese para siempre, sirviendo de protección contra el enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué debía ser enterrado en Konoha no tōjō?- pregunté- ¿No habría estado más seguro en el jardín interior de una iglesia?

\- Antes de que Konoha no tōjō fuera un internado, fue un monasterio fundado por monjes trapenses- explicó Sasori- Solía llamarse Ha no jiin. De algún modo, pues, Konoha no tōjō es una gran iglesia.

\- Una que los vampiros pueden pisar sin ningún problema- comenté, intranquila- Aun no entiendo por qué debían enterrar el madero ahí.

\- El padre Itachi tuvo una revelación en sueños después de que mi amiga Konan y yo descubrimos un antiguo plano del monasterio en un libro escrito por uno de los monjes que investigaron a los **Vampyr** hace siglos- dijo Sakura- El lugar donde, según nos dijo el padre Itachi, debíamos poner la cruz Patriarcal, estaba marcado en el plano con una X que coincide con el punto exacto donde crecía un árbol muy querido para mí.

\- ¿De veras? ¡Cuán insólito! ¿Qué ocurrió con ese árbol?- pregunté.

\- Cayó a tierra a causa de una tormenta el día en que los **Vampyr** llegaron a Konoha no tōjō-dijo Sakura Fue trágico, realmente amaba a aquel árbol. Aún sostengo que la presencia de Karin lo hizo caer.

\- ¿Por qué habrían marcado los monjes el lugar con una X?

\- No lo sabemos aún- dijo Sasori- He pensado en ello día y noche desde que encontramos los planos y aún no he llegado a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria. Dudo que los monjes tuvieran poderes monitorios o que el árbol favorito de Sakura estuviera allí cuando Konoha no tōjō era el monasterio de Ha no jiin. El mapa es del XVII y no está claro por qué lo incluyeron en el libro.

\- Dos siglos no representan demasiado tiempo en la vida de un árbol- argüí- ¿Cuál es el asunto del libro que escribieron los monjes, específicamente?

\- Es la historia de la vida de Karin Kyūketsuki, su transformación en **Vampyr** y la brutal alevosía que les reservó a los miembros de mi familia a través de muchas generaciones hasta llegar a mí- dijo él.

\- Los detalles más relevantes están en el manuscrito que sostienes en las manos- dijo Sakura- Era imposible no transcribirlos; están intrínsecamente ligados a nuestro pasado con los **Vampyr**. El monje que escribió la historia de la condesa era amigo muy cercano de un antepasado de Sasori cuya vida fue completamente devastada por Karin Kyūketsuki.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor Akasuna- dije.

\- Le suplico que me llame Sasori- dijo él, sonriendo. Tenía hermosos cabellos ondulados de color rojo. Pensé que aparentaba tener poco más de treinta años de edad, aunque la sabiduría de su mirada lo hacía lucir mayor.

\- Muchas gracias- dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Espero que no me juzgue entrometida, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta- ¿qué edad tenía cuando la condesa lo convirtió en vampiro?

\- Karin me encontró el día que cumplí los veinte años y me transformó en **Vampyr** al amanecer. Toda una celebración ¿no cree?- dijo, sonriendo con resignación- Por fortuna, desde que Karin murió he pasado unos años muy felices en compañía de Sakura, que ha compensado todos mis sufrimientos- dijo, aunque era evidente que lo atormentaba recordar.

\- ¿Es decir que haber sido convertido no suspendió su proceso de envejecimiento?- inquirí.

\- ¿Tan viejo le parezco?- contestó él, entre risas- Verá, Ino, nunca bebí sangre humana, así que terminé de hacerme adulto como cualquier mortal y luego envejecí, como dice usted. Recién cumplí los 33 años, pronto seré un venerable anciano como el padre Itachi, si Dios me lo permite.

Tuve que reír ante sus palabras. Lo cierto es que era encantador en todo sentido.

\- Eres el anciano más apuesto del mundo- bromeó Sakura, mirándolo con expresión divertida. Era evidente que lo amaba sin reservas- Sasori jamás fue un **Vampyr** imberbe, y gracias a que sobrevivió alimentándose únicamente de vino consagrado es el magnífico ejemplar masculino que puedes apreciar hoy en día. De no haber sido así, la condesa lo habría hecho su esclavo por toda la eternidad.  
Lo que impide que los **Vampyr** envejezcan es su sangriento régimen alimenticio, que deben mantener si no desean que los demás descubran que son repugnantes cadáveres animados. Curiosamente si un **Vampyr** deja de alimentarse, pierde su aparente juventud con presteza- explicó- En ocasiones, Karin parecía apenas un adolescente y, otras, una mujer de edad mediana, aunque su piel siempre estaba templada como un lienzo. Solo cuando Sasori la atravesó con la cruz Patriarcal encaneció ante nosotros y perdió sus carnes que se hizo un despojo putrefacto de piel y huesos.

\- Halstead no se ha alimentado bien desde hace algún tiempo, pero no puedo decir que su apariencia haya cambiado, excepto cuando se transformó anoche mientras lo espiaba. Fue una visión estremecedora- dije- Por lo demás, jamás ha lucido demasiado joven.

\- Probablemente su cuerpo no lo era cuando se convirtió en **Vampyr-** conjeturó Sasori- Eso, o tiene la posibilidad de elegir según su conveniencia. Karin tuvo que volver de la muerte, por lo que hemos asumido que el demonio le concedió el don de hacerse pasar por una jovencita o una mujer madura, quizá dependiendo de la víctima a quien tomase como sustento ¿Qué la hace pensar que ese **Vampyr** Sai no ha atacado a nadie últimamente?

\- Es parte de lo que esperaba me ayudara a aclarar usted, Sasori- respondí- Verá, Sai me besó y, con ello, me infectó- admití, sonrojándome- Por lo que me dijo Kurama, esto se conoce como el beso de la muerte. Sin embargo, puesto que Sai bebió mi sangre esa noche, justo después de que yo había participado en la santa eucaristía, solo quiere alimentarse de mí. Anoche, mientras lo observaba escondida, lo confirmó con sus propias palabras. Está hambriento y furioso. Por si fuera poco, cree amarme.

\- Sé lo especial que es sentirse amado por un **Vampyr-** replicó él, con expresión sombría.

\- No siempre es tan malo- dijo Sakura- Uno de ellos fue mi protector encubierto largo tiempo.

Se refería, claro está, a Sasori.

\- Y será tu esposo muy pronto, si no cambias de parecer- dijo él. Su mirada se había suavizado tanto que por primera vez vi que Sasori guardaba en su corazón una conmovedora candidez que le estaba reservada exclusivamente a Sakura. Ser testigo de ese gesto fugaz suscitó en mí una profunda añoranza, que era más un recuerdo elusivo de Deidara en un tiempo borrado por el tiempo.

\- ¿Van a casarse?- pregunté, encantada.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo han hecho antes? Es un poco extraño...

\- ¿En vista de mi avanzada edad?- preguntó Sasori, con tono burlesco.

\- No, no- expliqué, riendo- Le aseguro que son la pareja más bella que he visto. Es solo que es obvio que están tan enamorados que...

\- La razón es muy sencilla, Ino- dijo Sakura- Por lo mucho que significa para mí poder unir mi alma a la de Sasori para siempre, no he querido tener una boda apresurada. Nuestros más queridos amigos, que no son tantos, están repartidos en lugares diversos y deseamos que todos puedan acompañarnos.  
Eso se habría solucionado pronto si no fuera porque dos de ellos partieron a Uzushiogakure hace un par de años y apenas regresarán en unos días. Por otra parte, he tenido sueños que indicaban que debíamos esperar hasta ahora. Nos casaremos en diciembre.

\- No hables por mí, yo no necesito que nuestros amigos estén presentes. Este tiempo de espera ha sido una eternidad- dijo Sasori, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Sakura- He llegado a sentir verdadera envidia de Nagato, quien no tuvo más que enfermarse para que Konan se convirtiera en su esposa de inmediato. Lamentablemente, mi salud parece ser inquebrantable. Por mí estaría bien una boda intempestiva a primera hora de la mañana.

\- No es que no lo haya deseado tanto como tú desde el principio- se defendió ella- Además, tuve que esperar años a que te dignaras presentarte ante mí ¡Podría haber muerto sin conocerte!

\- ¡Exactamente! ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Conozco tus argumentos, querida mía, y jamás los aceptaré.

\- Sabes que mi tío Shisui me guio hacia ti desde el más allá. Sería absurdo no escucharla ahora también.

\- No, Sakura. Dios me llevó hacia ti. Estoy convencido de que tu tío Shisui no me quiere bien, lo que sí es absurdo además de injusto, y espero que me esté oyendo, esté donde esté- dijo Sasori, mirando hacia arriba. A continuación, se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

\- ¡Mi tío Shisui te adora!

\- No lo creo.

\- Sasori...

\- ¿Le gustaría asistir a nuestra boda, Ino?- preguntó Sasori, ignorando deliberadamente los reproches de su prometida- Le garantizo que no se topará con el fantasma del tío de Sakura. No está invitado.

\- Me encantaría- dije, a la vez sorprendida y entusiasmada- Si estoy viva para ese entonces, por supuesto- agregué, balbuciendo- No sé qué me depare el viaje a Amegakure.

\- Insisto en que nos acompañes a Konoha no tōjō y a ver al padre Itachi-dijo Sakura- Nosotros podemos acompañarte a Amegakure después.

\- Ah, Sakura- me lamenté- Para empezar, no puedo ir a Konoha no tōjō pues mi prima Hotaru podría verme y, de tal modo, Sai me encontraría muy pronto. Además, es menester que viaje a Amegakure sola.

\- No comprendo por qué tienes que correr un riesgo tan innecesario- dijo ella- No tiene sentido, estarías mucho más segura con nosotros.

\- Lo entenderán cuando se lo cuente todo- afirmé- Al menos espero.

En ese caso, tiene nuestra atención- dijo Sasori, tomando la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. La divertida discusión había sido relegada al olvido en unos pocos segundos- Es casi la una de la mañana. Hable con tranquilidad, que bien podemos ir a dormir al amanecer y tomar, el tren a Otogakure a mediodía.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si alguien sabe como me puedo contactar con el usuario _**whatsername1**_ se lo agradecería inmensamente, puesto que necesito comunicarme con ella ya que ella es la persona con quien creo **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y tenemos otro proyecto en mente juntas llamado **Los Cuentos de Hidan** pero desde _AGOSTO_ no sé absolutamente nada de ella y me niego rotundamente a continuar con la historia si no es junto a ella, por eso mismo me gustaría que me dijeran **(** Si alguien sabe **)** como puedo comunicarme con ella ya sea por esta plataforma o por alguna otra, gracias por su atención. **FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: Mont Cénis parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: Fermata: Mont Cénis parte 2.**

Tomé un hondo respiro y comencé a narrarles todo lo que me había ocurrido desde la noche de mi primer ataque. Ambos me escucharon silenciosamente, haciendo algunas preguntas aquí y allí. Pude comprobar que Sakura era, además de lúcida, muy sensible, pues lloró en ocasiones, en especial cuando les hablaba de Mikoto o Chouji Akimichi. Sasori, por su parte, se mostró muy respetuoso sin que ello evitara que yo viese cuán humano era: la ira ardía en su mirada cuando escuchaba las vilezas de que Sai era capaz. Trascurrieron unas horas en las que los dos estaban tan absortos en la historia que no dijeron una palabra pero, cuando al fin les hablé acerca de Deidara y nuestro último encuentro, Sasori me interrumpió:

\- Ino, la visión que tuvo de la mujer con el ave llamada túrul me recuerda a una de las más hermosas leyendas del pueblo magyar, del que Sakura y yo somos descendientes y de donde procede mi nombre de familia- señaló.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?- pregunté, interesada. Lo que se relacionara con Deidara era de valor incomparable para mí- Le ruego que la narre, Sasori.

\- Por supuesto- dijo él, acomodándose en su silla. Se lo veía entusiasmado- Dice la leyenda que Chiyo, esposa de Indra, fue visitada por un túrul en un sueño. El ave le comunicó a Chiyo que concebirá, y que su hijo sería el líder de un gran pueblo. Poco después Chiyo dio a luz un hijo a quien llamaron Akasuna, que quiere decir el anunciado en un sueño. Akasuna fue el primer rey de una larga dinastía magyar. Deidara, el hijo de Akasuna, fue quien finalmente guio a los magiares a la tierra que hoy en día se conoce como Kusagakure.

\- En mi visión parecía que el túrul estuviera anunciando el nacimiento de Deidara y no el de Akasuna- dije- La mujer ya estaba encinta, quizá próxima al momento de dar a luz.

\- Tal vez el túrul se manifestó ante la madre de Deidara también- dijo Sakura- Es posible que Deidara te estuviese mostrando la realidad y no una leyenda.

\- ¿Lo cree?- pregunté, ansiosa.

\- ¿Por qué no?- dijo ella- Deidara es, sin duda, real.

\- Podría tratarse del espíritu del mismo Deidara- conjeturó Sasori- ¿No le dijo que había estado muerto hace más de diez siglos?

\- Si- repuse- Y, aunque pude sentirlo, sospecho que no tiene un cuerpo físico, sino uno inmaterial. Al menos eso creí entender.

\- De ser así, Deidara podría ser nuestro antepasado- dijo Sakura.

\- Antepasado de ustedes, que tienen sangre de Kusagakure- comenté.

Ambos hablaban japonés con fluidez, ella algo mejor que él, y tenían acentos diferentes entre sí. Me explicaron que el padre de Sasori era de Kusagakure y su madre de Otogakure. Sasori había crecido en Otogakure, así que su primera lengua había sido la China. La lengua natal de Sakura era el japonés, y en Konoha no tōjō había aprendido muchas otras.

\- ¿Está segura de no tener antepasados de Kusagakure, Ino?- preguntó Sasori- Presumiendo que en efecto se trate de él, es curioso que Deidara tenga un interés tan concreto en usted.

\- Hasta donde sé, no tengo ningún ancestro de Kusagakure- respondí- Mis padres son de Iwagakure, así como todos sus nombres de familia.

\- En todo caso, fue honrada con la visita de una presencia muy especial. Espero que encuentre las respuestas a sus interrogantes en Amegakure y, más aún, que descubra cuál es la relación de Deidara con el **Vampyr** Āto- dijo él.

\- Durante la visión, Deidara insistía en que Ino lo recordase- apuntó Sakura- Ella se vio a sí misma en una torre con Deidara. Pero, si él murió hace diez siglos e Ino apenas nació alrededor de hace un par de décadas ¿cómo podría recordarlo?

\- Quizá Deidara le estaba permitiendo a Ino tomar el lugar de quien fue su esposa en el recuerdo para que comprendiera algo- dijo Sasori.

Sentí una punzada de celos ante la mención de la esposa de Deidara, pero no dije nada. Quería que Deidara, no estuviese atado a ninguna otra mujer, lo que no me habría atrevido a confesarle a nadie.

\- Es muy generoso y valiente de su parte aventurarse sola para ayudar a un espíritu a quien a duras penas conoce- señaló Sasori- Ignoro por qué le prohibió viajar con alguien más, pero sin duda tiene un propósito.

Sabía que lo que me movía a ir a Amegakure no era generosidad, sino el más visceral egoísmo: deseaba estar cerca de Deidara. Tenía que verlo otra vez, debía liberarlo para estar con él.

\- Mi deseo es escapar de Sai- dije- Él logró invertir los valores de mi familia y me robó la alegría de vivir. Tengo suerte de estar viva. Si no obedezco a Deidara, Sai me sacrificará algún día y, lo que es peor, hará que un demonio tome posesión de mi cuerpo para engendrar a su unigénito maldito. No soy digna de elogios, Sasori, seguir a Deidara es mi única opción.

\- Que Dios la ayude y la acompañe- dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

Sakura y yo le dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir antes del amanecer. Ocupé el lecho que estaba junto a la ventana y Sakura el que estaba junto a la puerta.

\- Sé que lo amas, y tu amor es real- me dijo Sakura cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos. Había adivinado mis sentimientos por Deidara.

\- Está muerto, Sakura- dije- Debo liberar su alma y, cuando lo haga, se irá para siempre. Ya no podré estar con él.

\- Eso no puedes afirmarlo con certeza, Ino.

\- Deidara se reunirá con su esposa, quien seguramente está en el cielo, esperándolo. No debería amarlo y, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Es el amor no la sed de venganza lo que me lleva a él.

\- Lo sé- dijo Sakura, y apagó la vela que estaba sobre la mesita que separaba nuestras camas- Es hermoso, Ino.

\- No me gustan las tragedias. Antes fui feliz y ahora soy más infeliz que nunca, mi único consuelo es pensar que él pueda al fin descansar en paz.

\- Pobre Ino- dijo Sakura- Ten presente que, si eres su elegida, debe tenerte en gran estima. Todo lo que nos contaste me hace pensar que Deidara te corresponde: recorrió una enorme distancia solo para verte y pasar de su mundo al nuestro no es nada fácil.

\- ¿Pueden los muertos enamorarse de los vivos?- pregunté.

\- Si los vivos pueden amar a los muertos, no veo por qué no.

\- Después de haber creído amar a Sai, desconfío de mis propios sentimientos- confesé- A pesar de que ahora comprendo que caí en una trampa, no puedo dejar de pensar que mi enemigo llevó a cabo su cometido porque en el fondo soy caprichosa e insensata. Si mi corazón no fuera voluble por naturaleza eso jamás habría ocurrido. He sido víctima de mis propias pasiones.

\- Quizá algún día descubras tu inocencia- dijo Sakura- Ese **Vampyr** parece ser muy poderoso y tiene, como Karin, el don de la tentación. Tal vez crea amarte solo porque lo desprecias. Sé que la condesa se empeñaba en seducir a Sasori por lo mucho que él se le resistía.

\- Pero Sasori no sucumbió ante ella.

\- Ino, aunque el **Vampyr** Āto haya logrado influir tu mente, tu alma se rebeló ante su maldad. No olvides que siempre tenemos la posibilidad de redimir nuestros errores.

\- Temo que mis sentimientos por Deidara hayan sido producidos por el beso de la muerte.

\- ¿Crees que besar a un **Vampyr** te tornó enamoradiza?- preguntó- Si así fuera ¿no crees que sentirías amar a muchas otras personas?

\- Tal vez tenga razón, Sakura- dije, esperanzada.

\- Deidara te dijo que confiaras en tu intuición- me recordó- Si crees en su palabra, deberías saber que tu amor es real sin importar lo que pase en el futuro. Además, Ino amar es hacer el bien a la otra persona.

Agradecí a Sakura sus palabras de aliento y ella me dio las buenas noches. Pronto me quedé dormida y soñé con ella, con Sasori y con Deidara. Estábamos frente a un gran pino en cuya madera estaban grabadas las palabras lignum vitae. Sasori y Sakura se sentaban bajo el árbol. Encuéntrame, decía Deidara, y yo sentía un dolor profundo y desgarrador.

Cuando desperté, Sakura no estaba en la habitación. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Me levanté y me lavé a toda prisa, guardé mi bata y camisón en el baúl y me puse uno de los pocos vestidos que había llevado conmigo.

Era el más sencillo que tenía y, como quería pasar desapercibida en lo posible, lo elegí. Era de lana gris, faldas de poco vuelo y puños cerrados. Me puse el abrigo negro por encima y una bufanda de seda blanca. Me até los cabellos con una cinta de seda negra y bajé al comedor. Encontré a Sasori y Sakura, que desayunaban solos. No había otros comensales a esa hora en la posada.

\- Buenos días- dijo Sasori, poniéndose de pie- Quisimos dejarla dormir un poco más ¿Pasó buena noche?

\- Dormí muy bien- respondí, sonriéndoles y ocupando una silla junto a Sakura- Soñé con ustedes y con Deidara.

Les referí mi sueño y Sakura dijo:

\- La inscripción que viste se refiere al árbol de la vida. Sabes que hay dos árboles en medio del paraíso ¿verdad? Uno de ellos es el árbol cuyo fruto proporciona el conocimiento del bien y el mal, y el otro es el árbol de la vida.  
Por haber comido del fruto del bien y del mal, el hombre perdió su inocencia. A causa de esto, su alma y cuerpo están en constante peligro de muerte, y esto es lo que quería lograr la serpiente tentadora, que siempre ha repudiado a la humanidad. Dios había advertido al hombre que, al probar este fruto, causaría su propia muerte. La serpiente mintió, diciéndole que sería como Dios, pero el hombre se convirtió en un ser mortal en cuanto comió de él.  
Si el hombre comiera el fruto del árbol de la vida tras haber adquirido el conocimiento del bien y el mal, su alma y su cuerpo podrían vivir para siempre. Según mi entendimiento, esto significa que podría alcanzar la eternidad plenaria aunque eligiera el mal sobre el bien, lo que, en términos teológicos, sería muy grave.  
Por esto Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del paraíso: sus mentes y corazones ya habían incorporado el conocimiento de la mentira, el hurto y el homicidio y, aún más importante, habían adquirido la capacidad de premeditación. Invitaron al demonio a su alma por medio de la comunión con el mal y esto creó no solo su muerte física sino la muerte espiritual perpetua del individuo separado de Dios.

\- Nunca interpreté el libro del Génesis de forma literal- admití- Creí que se trataba de una metáfora anímica.

\- Yo no estaría tan convencido de eso- dijo Sasori- Aun si fuera una alegoría, el mensaje es importante: el árbol de la vida está custodiado por poderosos querubines y una espada llameante que se mueve en todas las direcciones. Quien coma de su fruto se hará inmortal.  
De acuerdo con las deducciones personales que he extraído de la historia, si el árbol de la vida estuviera seguro, no sería necesario guardarlo. Creo que el demonio siempre ha querido alcanzar el árbol.

\- Bueno... yo solo soñé con un pino- dije.

\- La cruz que fue enterrada bajo el pino que crece en Konoha no tōjō fue capaz de destruir lo que había sido engendrado por el demonio, y estos sucesos ocurrieron aquí en la Tierra- dijo Sakura- Por otra parte, el madero de la crucifixión de Cristo es también símbolo de resurrección. El pino que ahora lleva la marca de la cruz Patriarcal podría ser la representación terrenal del árbol que está en el paraíso.

\- ¿Sería esa la respuesta que buscábamos?- pregunté, agitada- ¿Creen que Sai busca el pino de Konoha no tōjō para regresar de la muerte cuantas veces quiera?

\- Dudo que los **Vampyr** puedan hacer uso de algo sagrado para su propio beneficio- dijo Sasori- aunque tal vez ese **Vampyr** Āto sepa algo que Karin no.

\- Sai es un brujo- dije- Aún utiliza la magia para comunicarse con su dueño. No sé qué tan equivocada esté pero, por lo que vi en la logia subterránea, sospecho que se vale de la profanación de objetos sagrados para hacer daño a los demás.

\- Pero un **Vampyr** no puede tocar objetos sagrados- dijo Sakura.

\- Necesita dormir en tierra de camposanto para no desintegrarse- les recordé- ¿Y qué hay de todos los huesos que guarda en ese ataúd? El cuerpo humano es sagrado, o debería de serlo. De todos modos, no podría asegurar que Sai robó los huesos él mismo. Para algo necesitan ayudantes ¿no es así? Quizá por eso se hizo venerable maestro de una sociedad iniciática. Así puede ordenarles a hombres comunes que hagan ciertas cosas que él no puede llevar a cabo por su condición de vampiro.

\- Interesante- dijo Sasori, tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente que tenía al frente- La condensa siempre contó con la ayuda de personas a las que jamás convirtió, como el doctor Gaara y Sasuke Haruno, los traidores primos de Sakura.

\- No olvidemos que la condesa se había congraciado con cuantiosos miembros de la creme de la creme parisina, tal como el **Vampyr** Sai parece haber hecho- observó Sakura- Muchos de ellos iban a ser iniciados en el palacio de Iwa. Sasori, un **Vampyr** no puede presentarse en una ciudad y ofrecer conversiones así como así ¿crees que hubiera podido tratarse de una iniciación en la orden del **Vampyr** Sai?

\- Quizá- respondió Sasori- No vi a los iniciados y jamás supe qué tipo de rituales pensaban realizar nuestros enemigos exactamente. Había dado por hecho que, la noche en que irrumpí en el palacio de Iwa, varios personajes de la alta sociedad iban a ser transformados en **Vampyr** porque ellos mismos lo habían solicitado.  
Sin embargo, en vista de lo que nos refirió Ino anoche, sería más sabio tener en cuenta que tal vez los **Vampyr** no están interesados en aumentar la población de monstruos que se alimentan de sangre pues algún converso nuevo podría igualarlos en poder.

Cada uno de nosotros quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Madame Mei me llevó una taza de leche fresca y pan negro, que comí con mermelada de moras.

\- Si tuvieran objeciones en convertir a la gente en **Vampyr** ¿cómo explicar el gran número de ellos que trabajaba para Neji?- preguntó Sakura- ¡Los había hasta de lugares que no conozco! También había muchas doncellas **Vampyr** que los atendían.

\- Todos ellos eran sus devotos esclavos- convino Sasori- Quién sabe si un hombre importante, acostumbrado a que le sirvan y a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, esté dispuesto a asumir la posición de paje, camarero, cochero o maestresala de un **Vampyr** de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¿Y no les parece que una sociedad secreta como la de Sai es la forma idónea de ponerlos a prueba?- inquirí- Todos deben seguir ciegamente al maestro venerable sin importar su riqueza o poderío fuera de la logia. Tal vez los **Vampyr** solo revelan su naturaleza a los más obedientes.

\- ¿Qué hay de las mujeres que desean ser iniciadas?- preguntó Sakura.

\- Deben tener sus propias logias- respondí- El cofrade colgante de la logia subterránea me llamó hermana. Los miembros de la orden se consideran hermanos entre sí.

\- ¿A pesar de la bochornosa hegemonía?- rio Sasori, sorprendido.

\- Supongo que habrá distinciones- dije- Hermanos mayores y hermanos menores, o algo por el estilo.

\- Qué nicho de trepadores sociales- dijo Sasori.

\- Trepadores espirituales- afirmó Sakura con una inflexión irónica.

\- Si se pudiera trepar hacia abajo- comentó Sasori.

\- ¿Por qué les interesará seducir a los más acaudalados?- pregunté.

\- Ah, eso sí lo sé- dijo Sakura- Los **Vampyr** son codiciosos. La condesa no solo se apoderó de las riquezas y propiedades de muchas personas sino que se hizo pasar por ellas según sus necesidades del momento. Era una impostora. De ahí mi temor de que pudiera ser el **Vampyr** Sai.

\- Vamos, Sakura, no es que puedan cambiar de apariencia de forma tan drástica- rio Sasori- Si así fuera, podríamos estar desayunando con Karin Kyūketsuki.

\- La reconocería por el olor- dijo Sakura- Ino huele a jabón perfumado y Karin hedía.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, intrigada.

\- ¡Claro!- dijo ella- Todos los **Vampyr** huelen mal. Excepto Sasori, por supuesto: él siempre tuvo la misma fragancia limpia, incluso sus notas olían a madera. Creo que jamás adquirió ese olor nefasto porque no bebió sangre.

\- Sai huele muy bien- dije.

\- Imposible- dijo Sakura- Quizá tu sentido del olfato se haya atrofiado por el beso de la muerte.

\- Mi sentido del olfato no ha sufrido ningún cambio- dije, indignada- Les digo que Sai huele muy bien. Es más, detecté un olor terrible en el taller de Sai la última vez que estuve allí.

\- Tal vez Sai logró engañarte bañándose en perfume- dijo Sakura, riendo- Es imposible que un **Vampyr** que bebe sangre huela bien.

\- Pues yo estoy segura de que Sai no encubre su olor natural con perfume, y también estoy segura de que bebe sangre- insistí.

\- Está bien, te creo- dijo Sakura, divertida- Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal. Es solo que el olor de los **Vampyr** con los que me he cruzado ha sido insoportable. Dime una cosa ¿la **Vampyr** Mikoto huele bien?

\- Sí- dije.

\- No lo entiendo- dijo ella- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que olí cuando te conocí? Era muy sutil pero eso no impidió que lo percibiera.

\- Estuve donde Kurama antes de viajar y había varios **Vampyr** allí- respondí, avergonzada por el aroma de mi ropa del día anterior- Quizá el olor impregnó mi traje aunque, he de decirle, su olfato es realmente sensible, Sakura.

\- Es cierto- dijo Sasori- Descuide, Ino, solo Sakura lo habría notado. Por ejemplo, yo no supe que usted había estado en presencia de ningún **Vampyr** por su aroma, y cabe decir que jamás me he topado con algo más repulsivo que el almizcle característico de los **Vampyr**.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo, entonces?- inquirí, aún mortificada.

Sasori tragó en seco y, después de un par de segundos, respondió, sonrojándose:

\- Usted estaba pensando en ellos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Era verdad.

\- ¿Usted escuchó mis pensamientos?- pregunté, alarmada- Por Dios ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¡Eso no está bien!

\- Lo siento- respondió él- No pude evitarlo, discúlpeme, por favor.

\- No- repliqué, sintiendo que me moría de vergüenza- ¿Qué más escuchó? ¡Hágame el favor de cerrar sus oídos!

\- Emilia, solo leí su pensamiento porque usted evocó a los vampiros. Soy demasiado susceptible a esa palabra; le juro que ocurrió espontáneamente y que solo fueron un par de frases. Por favor, créame, tengo sentido del honor y jamás me entrometería en los pensamientos de una mujer- dijo.

Su mirada era suplicante.

\- Si no hubiera sido porque Sasori percibió la angustia de tus pensamientos relacionados con los **Vampyr** , probablemente no habríamos notado que estabas en problemas- dio Sakura- Quizá ni siquiera te habríamos visto llorando, sentada en tu baúl. Ambos estábamos muy cansados.

\- Espere... Usted me leyó el pensamiento antes de que pensara en vampiros. Sí, sí, lo recuerdo muy bien: levantó la vista del libro que leía y me miró. Tuve la vívida impresión de que me contestaba.

\- Ah, sí- dijo él, riendo- Lo había olvidado. Usted estaba pensando en nosotros con mucha intensidad y nos hizo un galante cumplido.

Me sonrojé de nuevo.

\- Es injusto que pueda escuchar los pensamientos de los demás- mascullé, malhumorada- Además, me mintió ¡puede saberlo todo!

\- Está bien- dijo él, suspirando- Puedo saber todo lo que los demás piensan de mí si están tan cerca con tal de que el pensamiento en cuestión se haya formulado con intensidad. Insultos velados, malas intenciones, agradecimiento sincero, lo que sea. Lo que usted pensó fue muy bonito, Ino, no se sienta mal, por favor.

\- ¡Me siento fatal!- repliqué, recordando cuántas veces había pensado que él y Sakura eran hermosos.

\- He logrado bloquear mi habilidad la mayor parte del tiempo excepto en lo que se relaciona con los **Vampyr** porque lo que he vivido no me permite relegarlos al olvido. Por ello, siempre estoy en guardia. Le prometo que los pensamientos ajenos no hacen parte de la esfera de mis intereses. Si les prestara atención a todos, serían solo ruido. Además, no quiero ocuparme de los asuntos banales de los demás. Perdóneme, no fue a propósito.

\- Prometa que dejará de hacerlo conmigo- le pedí- De lo contrario, estaré nerviosa todo el tiempo.

\- Se lo juro solemnemente- rio, poniendo la mano en alto- Desde que hablamos con usted en la estación, bloqueé todos sus pensamientos a conciencia. El único motivo por el que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo es que usted estaba pensando en los **Vampyr** con tanto miedo.

\- Si Sasori no estuviera diciéndote la verdad y se la pasara adivinando qué piensan quienes lo rodean, la más perjudicada sería yo: podría anticipar todos mis actos y reacciones. Sería terrible para ambos, yo perdería el tiempo hablando y él probablemente se aburriría.

\- Eso nunca- dijo él- En tu caso tengo que hacer uso de toda mi voluntad para no leer tus pensamientos en ciertas ocasiones. Verá, Ino, no es nada fácil para mí no cruzar el límite que me separa de la mente de Sakura si, por ejemplo, se enfada conmigo y no quiere hablarme. Aun así, hacerlo equivaldría a leer su diario si lo tengo a mi alcance. No estaría bien.

\- Comprenda que Sasori es bueno y justo- dijo Sakura- Como le dijo Deidara, confíe en su intuición.

\- Está bien, Sasori, lo perdono- dije, y esbocé una sonrisa- ¿Ha tenido esa habilidad toda su vida?

\- No. La desarrollé desde que la condensa me obligó a beber su sangre. Supongo que es algo así como un efecto secundario de la tragedia- respondió.

\- Lo siento- dije- Espero que al menos le haya sido de utilidad en momentos de peligro. Ahora, si no le importa, explíqueme algo: si ya le dio muerte a la condensa ¿cómo es que aún conserva habilidades propias de un **Vampyr**?

\- Solo salvé mi alma- dijo él- Es decir que toda la propensión a hacer el mal, que en mi caso se reducía a un deseo constante e ineludible de beber sangre de mis congéneres, se anuló. Pude volver a alimentarme como cualquier otro hombre, pues durante años mi única fuente de sustento fue la sangre de Cristo. También volví a dormir.  
Sin embargo, no perdí los poderes que había adquirido. Mi cuerpo cambió completamente la noche que Karin me transformó en contra de mi voluntad, y tal cambio no puede deshacerse solo porque ella haya desaparecido. Aún conservo la rapidez, la visión nocturna y la fuerza de uno de ellos.

\- ¡Es casi como si hubiera sido premiado con lo mejor de las dos especies!- dije.

\- Nada que venga de Karin puede significar algo bueno para mí- dijo él, y sus ojos se oscurecieron- Su sangre maldita me modificó. Desde una perspectiva macabra, es casi como si yo fuera su creación infernal. Es solo que, gracias a Dios, desde que fue a reunirse con Lucifer ya no ejerce ninguna influencia sobre mí.

\- ¡Sasori! ¡No hay nada infernal en ti!- dijo Sakura con vehemencia- Por el contrario, todo lo tuyo es celestial.

\- Con tal de que tú lo sientas así, estaré dichoso- dijo él, sonriéndole, pero pude ver que estaba sinceramente apesadumbrado.

\- No se entristezca, Sasori- dije- Piense en Deidara él también tiene poderes asombrosos y no es **Vampyr**. Tal vez usted simplemente retuvo los dones que acaba de mencionar porque su estado anterior lo puso en plano intermedio que lo acercaba demasiado a la muerte. Quizá los poderes de los **Vampyr** se deben únicamente a que, más que cuerpos, son espíritus. Podría decirse que usted, en particular, estuvo largo tiempo en el reino de los muertos sin saberlo.

La mirada de Sasori se iluminó.

\- Gracias por sus palabras- dijo- Me consuela creer que estas habilidades residuales no provienen de Karin, aunque...

\- ¿Sí?- pregunté.

\- Bueno, mis colmillos no han vuelto a crecer de modo repentino hace mucho, pero ese detalle en especial me ha perturbado todos estos años.

\- ¿Sus colmillos se alargaban aun después de la muerte de la condesa?- pregunté, extrañada- Es raro que eso le ocurra si no desea beber sangre.

\- Solo me ocurrió un par de veces en las que estaba furioso con desconocidos por su comportamiento brutal. Uno de ello, un hombre corpulento, estaba golpeando salvajemente a un mendigo anciano. No quise beber su sangre; solo quise golpearlo, y de hecho le habría dado una paliza si él no hubiera huido como alma que lleva el diablo al ver mi rostro transformado.

\- ¿También se deforman sus facciones?- pregunté, temerosa, recordando a Sai.

\- No- respondió Sakura por él- Lo vi transfigurarse antes de que la condesa muriera: lo único que cambió fueron sus colmillos y su mirada.

\- Entonces puede que sus colmillos de **Vampyr** se manifiesten solo como reflejo de defensa ante una agresión- dije- Parece ser un instinto del reino animal, no uno demoníaco. Es más: es su sentido de la moral lo que ha producido tal reacción ¿No se le ha ocurrido que Dios quiso que conservara sus colmillos?

\- A decir verdad, no- repuso él, negando con la cabeza.

\- Estás dotada de una fina inteligencia, Ino- dijo Sakura. Su mirada era dulce.

\- Gracias- dije contenta- Disculpen que interrumpa una conversación tan interesante pero ¿no deberíamos ir a la estación?

\- Sí- dijo Sasori- Nuestro tren saldrá en una hora, justo a mediodía.

\- Voy a pagarle al posadero- dije.

\- No hace falta, Ino, ya lo hicimos- dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Cielos!- exclamé- ¡Qué gesto más dulce de su parte!

\- Ni lo menciones- dijo Sakura, riendo- Es un placer para nosotros.

\- Estoy eternamente agradecida por su bondad para conmigo- dije- Espero poder compensarlos de algún modo si Dios me da vida para hacerlo.

Pronto pusieron nuestro equipaje en un coche de alquiler que la posadera había llamado y partimos rumbo a la estación. A esa hora Mizu no Kuni estaba soleado y fresco, y había algunas personas en las calles.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, la pequeña estación estaba llena de viajeras y Sasori, Sakura y yo adquirimos billetes hasta Otogakure. Ellos cambiarían de tren para ir a Hi no Kuni y yo iría hasta Amegakure en una línea diferente. Antes de abordar compramos pan y queso a una mujer que sostenía una enorme canasta, pero yo no tenía hambre aún. El viaje a Otogakure sería largo, así que tendría tiempo para conversar con mis nuevos amigos.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si alguien sabe como me puedo contactar con el usuario _**whatsername1**_ se lo agradecería inmensamente, puesto que necesito comunicarme con ella ya que ella es la persona con quien creo **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y tenemos otro proyecto en mente juntas llamado **Los Cuentos de Hidan** pero desde _AGOSTO_ no sé absolutamente nada de ella y me niego rotundamente a continuar con la historia si no es junto a ella, por eso mismo me gustaría que me dijeran **(** Si alguien sabe **)** como puedo comunicarme con ella ya sea por esta plataforma o por alguna otra, gracias por su atención.

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: El diario del Profesor Rock

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17: In Crescendo: El diario del Profesor Rock Lee** **.**

En cuanto subimos al tren les mostré el mapa que me había hecho Deidara y ellos apuntaron la dirección de la casa donde iba a quedarme en Amegakure.

Igualmente, me dieron dos direcciones en Sunagakure una correspondía a la casa de Sakura y otra era la de un hombre llamado _Kisame Hoshigaki_ , quien entendí era el padre adoptivo de Sasori. Según me dijeron, Sakura vivía en un palacete en Sunagakure y Sasori compartía una gran casa con el señor _Hoshigaki_ en el desierto. Explicaron que, aun si la ciudad ya había sido unificada, seguían llamando a cada lado del muro por su nombre anterior. Ambos eran huérfanos, lo que me pareció muy triste.

\- La condesa mató a mis padres el día en que la conocí- dijo Sasori, mirando hacia fuera- Los detalles están en el libro que le dimos.

\- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy niña- explicó Sakura-Tuvieron un accidente cuando regresaban de visitar a mi tío Asuma, que en paz descanse. Debían atravesar un puente que no estaba en buenas condiciones y este no pudo sostener el peso del coche que los llevaba.  
Mi tío Shisui, hermano de mi padre, se hizo cargo de mí y fui muy feliz a su lado hasta que enfermó y falleció. Entonces mi tío Asuma me envió al internado de Konoha no tōjō hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Ya no tengo parientes vivos fuera de Kurenai, la viuda de mi tío Asuma, y por suerte no tengo vínculos afectivos sanguíneos con ella.

\- Kurenai es una mala mujer y lo será hasta el día en que muera- dijo Sasori- Es una víbora. A pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad que ella jamás la vemos, lo cual me alegra.

\- A mí también- dijo Sakura- Me pregunto a qué se dedica ahora que sus hijos no están.

\- Espero que no haya forjado amistad con otros **Vampyr** de los que no tengamos conocimiento- dijo Sasori- Aún no sabemos cómo se alió su hijo Kiba con la condesa.

\- ¡Es terrible que sus parientes se hayan aliado con los **Vampyr**!- le dije a Sakura, horrorizada.

\- Así es- respondió ella- Mis primos Kiba y Sasuke deseaban ser convertidos.

\- Cielos- dije, tragando en seco- Lo siento mucho ¿No ha pensado en la posibilidad de que fueran miembros de alguna sociedad secreta? Quizá se conocieron de ese modo.

\- Es posible- dijo Sakura aunque no sé reconocer sus insignias fuera de lo que tú nos has contado. No recuerdo haber visto el ojo providencial en ningún broche o talismán que mis primos llevaran.

\- Tendremos que estar muy atentos en el futuro- dijo Sasori, suspirando- La historia de los **Vampyr** parece complicarse en vez de simplificarse.

\- Kurenai siempre llevaba un crucifijo- dijo Sakura- No creo que fuera más que una mala persona.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Sasori- pero eso no significa que debamos bajar la guardia. Sus hijos fueron dos de nuestros peores enemigos, como lo fue Gaara- Era la segunda vez que mencionaban ese nombre ¿En qué otro lugar lo había escuchado?

\- Disculpen ¿quién es ese tal Gaara?- inquirí.

\- Un médico que certificaba falsas defunciones por causas naturales para ayudar a la condesa a encubrir sus crímenes. Probablemente recibía grandes sumas de dinero a cambio de sus favores, porque jamás fue convertido- dijo Sasori.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?- pregunté.

\- En la cárcel, gracias a que Sakura logró encerrarlo en una bodega antes de que escapara- dijo Sasori.

\- La mención de su nombre me causa cierta inquietud. Es extraño, creo haberlo visto o escuchado en otro lugar- dije.

\- Espero que no haya sido puesto en libertad- dijo Sakura- Por favor, trata de recordar cómo lo conoces. Es un hombre de baja estura, cabellos rojos, una cicatriz en la frente y unas pronunciadas ojeras.

\- ¡Lo, tengo!- dije- El profesor Rock Lee menciona a un doctor Gaara en el cuaderno que me dio Kurama.

\- ¿Doctor?- preguntó Sasori, arqueando las cejas.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí.

\- Nada, Ino, pasa que jamás descubrimos su apellido- respondió ella- Ninguno de nosotros estuvo presente en el juicio en que fue sentenciado a prisión vitalicia. Nos encargamos de llevarlo las autoridades y un oficial llenó el registro. No recuerdo si la prensa mencionó su nombre completo cuando la noticia de su captura fue publicada.

\- El diario del profesor Rock Lee habla de vampiros- dije- pero podría ser una simple coincidencia.

\- ¿Nos permitiría echarle un vistazo antes de que tomemos rumbos diferentes?- pidió Sasori.

\- Por supuesto- dije. Saqué el cuaderno de mi bolso y busqué la frase- Aquí está- agregué, señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que el doctor Gaara envió al profesor Rock Lee una carta de condolencia. Qué considerado- dijo Sasori, con tono sarcástico- Esto fue escrito en 1873, unos cuatro años antes de que Karin me encontrara. No es imposible que se trate del mismo Gaara.

\- No hay descripción física, pero Rock Lee dice que es médico- dijo Sakura- ¿Te importa si leo un poco más?

\- Claro que no- dije, verificando que nadie pudiese escucharnos- ¿Podría leer para nosotros también?

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y nosotros acercamos nuestras cabezas a ella para que no tuviese que hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Leyó:

" **1ro de junio de 1873,** **Takumi no Sato**.

Un ángel se apiadó de mí. Se trata de Ayame, a cuyo pequeño hijo salvé de morir recién había nacido. La señora Ayame es viuda y me ofreció una habitación en su casa. Podré instalarme con ella y con Izuna, quien ahora es un adolescente. Dice que su ático tiene espacio suficiente para ser convertido en laboratorio ¡Gracias, oh, Altísimo, por atender mi súplica! Copérnico y yo viajaremos a Iwagakure la semana que viene. Al fin podré darle leche fresca."

" **15 de agosto de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Ayame y yo estamos enamorados. Nos casaremos en la pequeña capilla que está en la propiedad de nuestros vecinos mañana en la mañana. Espero ser un buen padre para Izuna y el esposo que Ayame merece. Atrás quedaron los días de mi sufrimiento. Ya nada me importa lo que piensen Ao y la comunidad académica de Tetsu no Kuni, solo espero que mi reputación en el extranjero no enlode el trabajo de investigación que apenas comienzo a reconstruir en Iwagakure."

" **4 de septiembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Hay más infectados. Tal es la situación de una jovencita a la que visité esta tarde. Su nombre es Maki, y sus padres la creen loca además de enferma. Lo más extraño de todo es que Gaara, quien me escribió en el pasado a Takumi no Sato ha llevado su caso hasta ahora. Él les asegura a sus padres que la muchacha necesita beber compuestos de sedantes, dormir y que las marcas en el cuello se las produjo ella misma en un acceso maniático causado por el influjo de la luna llena. No tuve el placer de conocer a Gaara, pero no creo que haya acertado en el diagnóstico de la paciente que tenemos en común. Le dejé mi crucifijo, pues no tenía otro, y pedí a sus padres que pusieran flores debajo de su lecho. Regresaré mañana en la tarde."

" **5 de septiembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Maki tenía mejor semblante el día de hoy. Gaara, no fue a verla, por lo que aún no he discutido el caso con él. La chica dijo que un _vampiro_ había tratado de acercarse a ella durante la noche y había huido enfurecido a causa del olor de las flores de ajo. Sus padres, por supuesto, no creen que el muchacho que deseaba casarse con su hija sea un _vampiro_. Digo que deseaba casarse con ella porque murió durante el entrenamiento militar. El prometido de Maki se llamaba Madara. Buscaré su tumba en cuanto pueda ir al cementerio sin que lo sepa Ayame."

" **6 de septiembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Maki dice que Madara tiene hambre y que solo puede alimentarse de ella a causa del último beso que la muchacha le robó, cuando el féretro ya estaba en el cajón, durante la relación. Al parecer los chicos se amaban sinceramente, pero dudo que esta sea la causa de la fidelidad alimenticia del _vampiro_. Todo _vampiro_ es un demonio y, por lo tanto, es incapaz de seguir un código moral. Su instinto desordenado no se lo permite aun cuando haya tenido una vida ejemplar antes de su conversión. Me atrevo a conjeturar que el beso post muerte obliga al _vampiro_ a beber la sangre de una sola víctima (la que lo haya besado) hasta la muerte."

" **7 de septiembre de 1873,** **Iwagakure**.

Anoche encontré la tumba de Madara. Puse flores de ajo sobre la lápida y en la tierra que la rodea. Me pareció que el terreno se movía por debajo de mis pies y regresé a casa corriendo. Atsu estaría orgulloso de mí. Esta tarde fui a ver a Maki, quien dijo que su prometido _vampiro_ no la bahía visitado durante la noche. Los padres de la chica están satisfechos conmigo, pero no saben que mi tratamiento consiste simplemente en obrar de acuerdo con lo que me infirma su hija. Todas las tardes le suministro un placebo y la interrogo. Cuando tomaba la consulta llegó el doctor Gaara. Después de las formalidades, le agradecí la carta que me había enviado y fingió no saber de qué le hablaba. Sé que mentía.

Tal vez tiene miedo de que lo asocien conmigo y con Atsu debido a mi expulsión de la sociedad médica de Tetsu no Kuni. Gaara es un hombre extraño. No pareció alegrarle la mejoría de la señorita Maki en lo absoluto. Insistió en que los padres reforzaran la dosis de sedantes y se marchó malhumorado."

" **8 de septiembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Fui a ver a la señorita Maki y no me permitieron entrar a la casa. La madre de Maki dice que ya no me necesitan. Pero me pareció que estaba enfadada conmigo. Me devolvió mi crucifijo y cerró la puerta en mis narices. Dios le dé larga vida a Maki."

" **10 de septiembre de 1873,** **Iwagakure.**

La señorita Maki murió y, por supuesto, perdió toda su sangre aunque nadie se explica a dónde fue a parar el líquido vital. Esta vez sus padres me recibieron. El cuerpo de Maki está en un ataúd en medio de la sala. La madre de Maki se disculpó conmigo y explicó que Gaara le había dado pésimas referencias de mí. Regresé a la tumba de Madara y noté que alguien había retirado las flores de ajo, pues de no haber sido así habría hallado aun cuando fuera los capullos pudriéndose a la intemperie. Qué desgracia. Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas."

" **12 de septiembre de 1873,** **Iwagakure**.

Puse flores de ajo en las tumbas de Madara y la señorita Maki, quien ahora está enterrada a su lado. Regresé a casa y cené con Ayame e Izuna. Gaara no tuvo la cortesía de asistir a su funeral ayer en la mañana. El padre de Maki dijo que se arrepiente de haberlo escuchado: Gaara les ordenó que retiraran las flores de ajo del cuarto de Maki la víspera de su muerte. Es verdadera lástima. Al menos me consuela pensar que los padres de la chica no me culpan a mí sino a Gaara ¿Por qué se habrá tomado la molestia de escribirme a Takumi no Sato para ensuciar mi buen nombre después? No lo comprendo."

" **13 de septiembre de 1873,** **Iwagakure.**

Les pedía los padres de Maki que me permitieran ver el certificado de defunción de su hija, el cual Gaara expidió y, para sorpresa de todos (Los padres de la chica no lo habían revisado), este decía hidrofobia. Tuve miedo de que volviesen a retirar las flores de las tumbas de los _vampiros_ y regresé al cementerio hace un par de horas. Allí estaba Gaara, recogiendo cuidadosamente cada una de las florecillas y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos.

Me escondí tras monumento hasta que se marchó y reemplacé las flores por otras frescas. Sospecho que ese monigote pelirrojo de porte desgonzado y ojillos maliciosos está más que enterado de que los cuerpos del señor Madara y la señorita Maki necesitan sangre humana. Tal vez esté llevando a cabo su propia investigación sin pensar por un segundo en proteger al mundo de los demonios que son sus sujetos de estudio. Procuraré seguirlo cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo."

" **14 de septiembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Convencí al padre Jugo de que me acompañe a clavar estacas en los corazones de los jóvenes amantes esta noche. Es la primera vez que voy a realizar una tarea semejante, aunque Atsu jamás se cansó de enfatizar su importancia. Me muero de miedo y, sin embargo, sé que es la única salida. Dios nos guarde."

" **15 de septiembre de 1873** , **Iwagakure.**

Ocurrió lo impensable. El padre Jugo y yo llegamos al cementerio a medianoche y, conforme nos aproximábamos a las tumbas, escuchamos ruidos. Asustados, nos escondimos en un lugar desde donde podíamos observar los sepulcros. Pronto distinguí la figura de Gaara, quien estaba acompañado de un hombre de gran estatura. Este último golpeó cada tumba tres veces con su bastón y pronto la tierra se abrió para que de ella emergieran Madara y Maki. Quise huir pero el padre Jugo me detuvo. El hombre alto habló, entonces, dirigiéndose a Madara:

\- ¡Idiota! Por tus descuidos estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos ¿Tenías que beber hasta la última gota de esta flacuchenta? ¡No mereces ser uno de nosotros!

\- ¡Ella me besó!- replicó Madara- ¡Se lo suplico, maestro Neji, no me destruya!

\- ¿Ella te besó? ¿Y eso a mí qué? ¿Sabes cuántas vírgenes he violentado sin tener que convertirlas? ¡Miles! ¿Quieres que se acabe nuestro sustento? ¿Quieres que dejemos de ser una leyenda que ya todos consideran absurda para que nos persigan? Tu debilidad te condenó, Madara.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza sobre Madara y bebió su sangre hasta que él cayó a tierra, e hizo lo mismo con Maki, quien no ofreció resistencia. No sabía que los vampiros pudiesen alimentarse unos de otros. A continuación, arrancó los corazones de las víctimas con sus propias garras y se los entregó a Gaara, quien los envolvió en una estola blanca que antes llevaba sobre los hombros gachos. Gaara recogió un hacha que reposaba a su lado en el piso y decapitó los cadáveres de los novios mientras el _vampiro_ llamado Neji observaba.

\- ¿Siempre debe infligirles culpa a sus subordinados antes de destruirlos?- preguntó Gaara al _vampiro_ , limpiándose las manos en el traje negro.

\- Por supuesto- dijo este, cuyo rostro era blanco y blando- La sangre culpable sabe mejor y nuestro amo sabrá apreciar los corazones vacíos. Hoy le enviamos dos almas.

\- Querrá decir un alma, señor. La infeliz no pudo consumar su primer ataque y murió como una inocente. Acaba de enviar un alma hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo- dijo Gaara.

\- ¡Maldición, Gaara! Dame esos corazones.

Gaara le extendió la estola enrollada y Neji la sacudió. El _vampiro_ olisqueó los corazones que habían caído a tierra y tomó uno de los dos.

\- Este es el de Madara- dijo- Envuélvelo de nuevo.

\- Será sacrificio perfecto de sumo agrado a Lucifer.

\- Inhuma los cuerpos- ordenó Neji- Es frustrante que a causa del beso de su prometida Madara no haya podido alimentarse de otros soldados. Aún no he acumulado bastante destreza militar para enfrentar a Sai.

\- Nunca es suficiente, señor. Su enemigo ha bebido de los mejores.

\- No me saques en cara a Yashamaru ni a Deidara. Sabes que no habría podido tener a ninguno de los dos.

\- Supongo que uno más reciente como Zabuza no habría servido de mucho- jadeó Gaara, pisoteando la tierra que había depositado sobre el cuerpo de Maki.

\- Fue solo un idiota útil para Sai. Los enanos como tú siempre codician más de lo que pueden manejar, por eso es sabio limitarse a jugar con sus esperanzas- dijo Neji- Ningún **Vampyr** respetable habría tocado a Zabuza.

\- Ni a mí- gruñó Gaara.

\- Conténtate con lo que tienes, que es bastante.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Sai es demasiado antiguo para nosotros, pero Karin, Fū y yo estamos mejor rodeados. Contamos con la ayuda del oculista Haku, quien ahora está en Uzushiogakure buscando el secreto de Sai para nosotros. Algún día se lo entregaremos a Lucifer.

\- ¿Qué dice, señor? ¿Es que Sai no le pertenece a Lucifer?

\- Claro que sí- dijo Neji, pateando el cuerpo de Madara y empujándolo a la fosa-El problema es que Lucifer parece favorecerlo. Encontró un ritual más poderoso que el nuestro para extraer mayores beneficios de la sangre. Haku lo buscó en Kagi no Kuni sin éxito.

\- ¡Haku es un fraude!- dijo Gaara- Hacen mal en fiarse de él.

\- ¿Quién dijo que confiamos en sus habilidades? Lo manipulamos para buscar respuestas entre los mortales, eso es todo.

\- Es un alivio saberlo, señor- dijo el hombrecillo, respirando- He terminado.

\- Vámonos, Gaara. Te daré tu montoncito de oro en casa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del cementerio, pero no nos atrevimos a seguirlos. El padre Jugo hizo una oración sobre las tumbas mientras yo vomitaba tras unos arbustos. Regresé a casa y continué vomitando durante horas. Ayame me ha cuidado con devoción desde el amanecer. Bendigo el día en que partí de Tetsu no Kuni para reencontrarme con esta excelente mujer."

El tren empezó a frenar de repente y Sakura interrumpió la lectura. Estábamos llegando a Otogakure.

\- ¿Qué dicen?- les pregunté a mis amigos- ¿Se trata del mismo doctor Gaara?

\- No solo del mismísimo Gaara, sino de uno de nuestros adversarios más peligrosos- dijo Sasori- Neji era el mayor aliado de la condesa.

\- Eso pude adivinar- dije- ¡Este cuaderno es un tesoro! ¿Notaron que Neji mencionó a Deidara?

\- Debe ser el mismo Deidara- dijo Sakura, mirándome con seriedad- Lee el diario del profesor Rock Lee con mucha atención mientras viajas a Amegakure y envíanos un resumen del texto con los eventos más importantes. No omitas ningún nombre.

Se lo prometí.

\- Debes hacer lo posible por viajar a Hi no Kuni cuanto antes- agregó- Es menester que estemos unidos. Eres una de los nuestros.

\- ¿Una de los suyos?- pregunté, a la vez extrañada y complacida.

\- Los enemigos de los **Vampyr** sabemos que debemos de cuidar los unos de los otros- dijo.

\- Ustedes sí que han cuidado de mí- respondí, sonriendo- Espero estar presente en su boda.

\- No le será muy difícil visitar al padre Itachi antes de diciembre- dijo Sasori- Amegakure está al pie del monte.

\- Lo sé- respondí- Todo depende de Deidara.

El tren se detuvo abruptamente y descendimos del vagón con los demás pasajeros. Helaba en Otogakure, que ya estaba en un punto muy alto de la montaña. La nieve cubría todo el paisaje alrededor. Comimos algo de pan y queso después de comprar nuestros respectivos billetes, y Sasori entregó mi baúl a un hombre para que lo pusiera en el tren con destino a Amegakure, el cual partiría antes que el de ellos. Ambos me acompañaron a la plataforma. Sakura me abrazó y Sasori estrechó mi mano.

\- Escríbeme en cuanto llegues- dijo ella.

\- Tenga mucho cuidado- dijo Sasori- La veremos en Hi no Kuni.

Subí al vagón que me correspondía, el cual estaba lleno casi en su totalidad, y tomé asiento en la hilera derecha para despedirme de ellos. Este era un tren estrecho que debía pasar por el túnel que atravesaba el Monte Hokage, un pico en el extremo elevado, para llegar hasta el valle del río. Agité la mano y mis amigos hicieron igual desde la plataforma. Era un día oscuro y las lámparas de nuestro vagón estaban encendidas. Pronto fueron ocupados los puestos restantes y, tras salir la locomotora del cobertizo, iniciamos un ascenso lento y de gran inclinación.

Para cuando nos alejamos de la estación parecía que subíamos hacia las nubes en vez de avanzar hacia delante. Al fin pude tranquilizarme cuando alcanzamos una pendiente menos elevada y nos desplazamos con mayor rapidez. Quería empezar la lectura del manuscrito que Sakura me había dado pero decidí seguir con el diario del profesor Rock Lee porque hablaba de Deidara. Me quité los guantes para poder pasar las páginas con facilidad y leí:

" **16 de septiembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Hoy me siento mejor. Decidí pasar el día en casa en compañía de Ayame. Le pedí a Izuna que preguntara en el vecindario si alguien conoce el domicilio de Gaara. Si el _vampiro_ llamado Neji no deseaba que Madara matara a la chica, no logro adivinar por qué Gaara se deshizo de las flores de ajo que yo dejaba en la tumba. Tal vez era más importante para Neji que Madara pudiese alimentarse de soldados durante la noche, y así adquirir su bravura a través de la sangre. El _vampiro_ no parecía estar consciente del poder del beso de una mujer enamorada."

" **30 de octubre de 1873,** **Iwagakure.**

Gaara se marchó de la ciudad sin dejar otro rastro que algunos registros de hidrofobia. Tampoco he conseguido que alguien me diga nada acerca de Neji. No he sabido de nuevas víctimas o _vampiros_ potenciales. Me pregunto si Neji los eliminó a todos como hizo con Madara."

" **31 de octubre de 1873,** **Iwagakure.**

¡Las noticias no se hacen esperar! Neji y Gaara habían enterrado a varias bellas muchachas en la casa donde vivían. Habían trabajado como criadas del primero y murieron, según el dictamen de Gaara, de hidrofobia. Con tantos certificados nadie pone en duda que hay una gran epidemia en la ciudad. Los parientes de las chicas buscaban los cuerpos para darles sepultura y hoy hubo, al fin, un gran sepelio conjunto. Todos se maravillan de la frescura de los cadáveres."

" **10 de noviembre de 1873,** **Iwagakure.**

Han visto algunas de las muchachas muertas paseándose por el cementerio. Esta mañana visité a un paciente que dice haber sido besado por una de ellas. Él, a diferencia de Maki, no conocía a su atacante, pero sí había asistido al entierro. Estaba pálido y tembloroso; es evidente que perdió mucha sangre. Puse flores de ajo junto a su ventana y até un crucifijo alrededor de su cuello."

" **15 de noviembre de 1873,** **Iwagakure.**

Mi paciente se enamoró de la muerta que lo acecha. Dice que desea casarse con ella. La _vampira_ le pidió que se deshiciera del crucifijo y de las flores, y él no pudo negarse. Estaba medio muerto cuando lo vi esta tarde. Tuvimos que amarrarlo y poner flores de ajo en todas las entradas."

" **16 de noviembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

La muerta se pasó la noche cantándole a su amado la más dulce canción. Él intentó desatarse pero, por la gracia de Dios, no lo logró. Gimió para que lo dejaran libre hasta el amanecer."

" **18 de noviembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

El padre Jugo y yo fuimos al cementerio y enterramos estacas en los corazones de las criadas de Neji, pero no encontramos uno de los cuerpos. Es posible que trate del de la muerta enamorada."

" **19 de noviembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Mi paciente desapareció. Estoy seguro de que la muerta lo llevó consigo."

" **25 de noviembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

He tratado en vano de advertir a mis allegados acerca del beso de la muerte. Ni siquiera Ayame o Izuna me creen ¡Ah, Atsu, cuánto extraño tu presencia! Ahora creo que la carta de condolencias de Gaara era una advertencia velada. Atsu conocía muy bien los andares de los _vampiros_ en Tetsu no Kuni, y estoy seguro de que Gaara y Neji estaban enterados de sus investigaciones. Tal vez Ao colabore con ellos. Supongo que debo sentirme afortunado de que hayan preferido desacreditarme a matarme. Quizá sea una estrategia más perdurable para el enemigo."

" **8 de diciembre de 1873, Iwagakure.**

Ayame me rogó que no vuelva a hablar de _vampiros_ por su bien y el de Izuna. Por el amor que les tengo a los dos, callaré para siempre. Solo este cuaderno será testigo de lo poco que sé. Se lo entregaré a la madre de Maki, quien creyó en mi palabra tras la dolorosa pérdida de su hija. Espero que las restantes páginas en blanco representen la paz de mi porvenir. Haré lo posible por olvidar lo que he vivido. Que Dios reprenda a mis enemigos, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

 _Rock Lee_."

La última página que el profesor Rock Lee había escrito databa de 1873, unos escasos diecisiete años antes de que llegase a mis manos, por lo que me atreví a conjeturar que aún debía estar vivo. Comprendí que Kurama había tomado el término el beso de la muerte del diario del buen médico, así como la idea de usar flores de ajo como medida de protección.

Según lo que había leído, besar a los muertos era pésima idea, y yo había besado a los dos. Las notas del profesor no me habían enseñado nada nuevo de mi condición excepto, tal vez, que el beso de la muerte abría una compuerta secreta entre víctima y victimario que era posible cerrar si uno era susceptible a los encantos del otro. Por lo demás la rivalidad entre _vampiros_ se hacía evidente y quedaba claro que Sai era célebre entre ellos por su poderío.

Miré por la ventana el helado paisaje del monte y temblé ante la profundidad del abismo adyacente a los rieles sobre los cuales nos deslizábamos. Pequeños grupos de pinos pintaban de verde el paisaje aquí y allí y, aun así, la magnificencia de la cordillera no inspiraba otro apelativo que el de naturaleza muerta. No tardamos mucho en alcanzar el túnel y nos vimos envueltos en una oscuridad que distaba mucho de ser reconfortante.

La mujer que ocupaba el puesto junto al mío se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta y roncaba sobre mi hombro. Procuré obligarme a dormir también, pero el zarandeo del tren y los ronquidos de mi vecina lo hicieron imposible, así que abrí el libro de Sakura y Sasori y me dispuse a leer.

Es imposible resumir lo mucho que aprendí en sus páginas acerca de mis amigos y de los **Vampyr**. Basta con decir que la lectura me permitió sobrellevar el paso por el túnel sin sentir la asfixia e intensa ansiedad que suele apoderarse de mí en los espacios confinados. No había leído la mitad del libro cuando las lámparas laterales iluminaron una pequeña porción de la montaña que se abría ante nosotros y mi vecina despertó, limpiándose el mentón y las comisuras de la boca. Entonces experimenté gran alivio y me recosté contra la ventanilla para dormir un poco mientras ella se entretenía haciendo punto de cruz. No bien había sacado el marco y la aguja, mis ojos se cerraron tras contemplar la suave luz de la luna creciente reflejada sobre la nieve.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si alguien sabe como me puedo contactar con el usuario _**whatsername1**_ se lo agradecería inmensamente, puesto que necesito comunicarme con ella ya que ella es la persona con quien creo **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y tenemos otro proyecto en mente juntas llamado **Los Cuentos de Hidan** pero desde _AGOSTO_ no sé absolutamente nada de ella y me niego rotundamente a continuar con la historia si no es junto a ella, por eso mismo me gustaría que me dijeran **(** Si alguien sabe **)** como puedo comunicarme con ella ya sea por esta plataforma o por alguna otra, gracias por su atención.

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: Amegakure

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18: Maestoso: Amegakure**

Desperté con el bullicio de las voces de mis compañeros de viaje y el ritmo violento del vagón que nos albergaba. Todos se habían puesto de pie a pesar de las advertencias del supervisor y recogían sus efectos personales, o se inclinaban para observar a través de los ventanales las filas de pequeñas casas que indicaban nuestro arribo a la que había sido la capital del reino de Uzushiogakure. Supe por la exigua claridad del día que recién había amanecido. Lastimosamente, a causa del sopor que me había sobrevivido, no había presenciado nuestro descenso de la montaña al Piamonte y, por lo tanto, nuestro paso por el valle del fin.

Me sentía enferma y desorientada. Tanto las cosas que íbamos dejando atrás como los oblongos edificios que encontrábamos se me antojaban tétricos. Los altos tejares traseros de los últimos parecían haber llorado lágrimas negras sobre los muros desvencijados, que eran amarillentos, grises o color terracota. Las pocas ventanas que se divisaban estaban manchadas, despicadas o cubiertas con tablones provisionales, la hierba había crecido libremente a los lados del ferrocarril que estaba un par de metros por debajo del terreno y el cielo que nos encapsulaba tenía un impenetrable matiz plomizo.

Sentí una honda tristeza e imaginé que el tren daba marcha atrás y regresaba a Iwagakure. Esto, por supuesto, era imposible: debía hacer frente al futuro incierto que se desplegaba ante mí. Seguimos avanzando hasta que el rumor de varias máquinas se hizo palpable y, segundos después, insoportable. Habíamos ingresado a la estación del pueblo. A medida que nuestro tren frenaba, uno bastante más ancho inició la marcha a la derecha y otro cuya longitud era indeterminable se detuvo lentamente a la izquierda. El estrepito de las ruedas contra el metal, los repiquetes de campanas y los silbidos de las locomotoras sofocaban las exclamaciones de impaciencia de los tripulantes, que añoraban poner los pies en la tierra tanto como yo.

Al cesar por completo el recorrido, el hollín que flotaba en el aire era tanto que a duras penas si podía adivinarse lo que había fuera del vagón. Aferré mi bolso de viaje, me incorporé y seguí a los demás pasajeros con paso vacilante. El viento helado me azotó el rostro en cuanto hice un alto en el marco de la puerta para bajar a la plataforma e, inmediatamente, sentí un tirón en la base de la nuca que recorrió mi espalda en la forma de un doloroso espasmo. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, una tibia película acuosa sacudió mis ojos y mis dientes empezaron a castañear. Estaba en Amegakure.

Dos niños que no se fijaban por dónde iban chocaron contra mí, haciendo que mis dedos insensibles aflojaran el bolso y lo dejaran caer al suelo. Ningún hombre me ofreció ayuda como era la costumbre en casa, y me dije que en las grandes ciudades las gentes solo tenían tiempo para sí mismas. Me dirigí al lugar donde estaban descargando el equipaje con la nota correspondiente al mío en la mano. Se la entregué a uno de los empleados y tras verificar la información pertinente él señalo mi baúl, hablando tan rápido que no pude entenderle. Intenté preguntarle en mi mandarín rudimentario si alguien podía asistirme, pero él me dio la espalda y prosiguió con su trabajo.

Los mozos dispuestos a cargar las pertenencias ajenas ya se habían dispersado con los viajeros con quienes podían comunicarse. Pronto quedé sola con mi baúl en aquel sotechado y deduje que en esa ocasión nadie me socorrería. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, arrastré el baúl hacia el domo del pabellón central.

Jadeando y con el pecho adolorido a causa de la sequedad del aire, me senté en el piso entre cientos de viajantes indiferentes que se limitaban a evitarme como lo hacían con los pordioseros que allí mendigaban. Una mujer morena y de apariencia tosca que llevaba delantal blanco y un pañolón colorido en la cabeza se acercó a mí y me habló en una lengua que jamás había escuchado. Pensé que probablemente era una gitana. Me levanté con presteza e intenté explicarle por medio de señas que, si me ayudaba a llevar mi baúl hasta la salida, le pagaría bien.

Me miró con rabia pero, después de lanzar una especie de juramento a los cristales del techo semicircular, tomó uno de los asideros de mala gana y cabeceó para que yo tomara el otro. Tras esquivar a los concurrentes que no facilitaban nuestra tarea, pasamos bajo los imponentes ventanales arqueados, los rosetones y el reloj de mármol de la bella fachada, llegando así al pórtico cubierto frente al cual, para mi gran consuelo, una multitud de muchachos nos rodearon para ofrecernos su asistencia. Mi ayudante soltó abruptamente la manija.

El baúl me habría aplastado el pie sino me hubiese anticipado a tal posibilidad, pero no tenía sentido protestar. La gitana reclamó su paga extendiendo la palma de la mano hacía mí y le di varios Ryō, rezado para que no los lanzara al suelo en un acceso de ira. A pesar de su obvia ignorancia, la mujer debía estar al tanto del concordato de la Unión Monetaria que declaraba las divisas de Iwagakure, Konohagakure y Sunagakure equivalentes al dinero de Amegakure, porque sonrió, complacida, enseñándome una decena de dientes negruzcos y desapareció al instante, quizá temerosa de que le pidiese las monedas de vuelta.

Les pedí a los dos chicos que ya habían levantado el baúl que me guiaran a un coche de alquiler y estos sí me entendieron a pesar de mi acento extranjero. A juzgar por su apariencia y simpatía que contrastaban con la del resto, eran meridionales, es decir, del sur de Uzushiogakure. Cuando detuvieron el primer coche libre que se cruzó en nuestro camino, una bonita Victoria, les pagué con tanta generosidad como pude y me acomodé en el asiento doble. Leí en voz alta al cochero la dirección que Deidara me había dado y él espoleó los caballos sin si quiera molestarse en replicar. Esperaba que me llevara al lugar correcto.

Si había quedado sin aliento dentro de la estación a causa del esfuerzo físico, en cuanto la dejamos atrás me sentí revivir. La ciudad, misteriosa y sublime, se revelaba a través de la densa niebla matutina como un inquietante secreto. Pronto olvidé el frío y me adentré en un sueño que nunca había tenido pero que creía recordar cada vez que mis ojos descubrían un nuevo recodo o alguna columna escondida. Las esculturas de rostros, ángeles y gárgolas que adornaban los muros daban la impresión de tener vida propia y sobresalir o desaparecer a voluntad.

Cuando admiraba un grabado de piedra, mi atención era absorbida por uno más intrigante y el anterior se esfumaba. Dejé escapar una exclamación de asombro: no podía absorber tanta belleza a la vez. Los pórticos eran amplísimos y cubiertos, sus cielorrasos abovedados estaba engalanados con coloridos patrones de toda índole y sus arcos se replicaban de esquina a esquina, apoyándose en las anchas losas del suelo por medio de columnas cuyas variadas aplicaciones de yeso dorado o mármol recreaban la forma ideal de una flor, un animal mitológico, un hada o un demonio.

\- ¡Qué lugar maravilloso!- dije al cochero.

\- ¿Eso cree?- preguntó él, sin siquiera girar la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto- respondí.

\- Todos dicen lo mismo- afirmó con un tono inescrutable.

Dejé que los balcones calados acrecentaran mi embeleso y perdí la noción del tiempo. De repente comprendí que, de acuerdo con el mapa, la casa estaba cerca de la estación y nos estábamos alejando demasiado. Intenté decírselo al cochero, pero él simplemente hizo que la Victoria girara por otra calle, al final de la cual se detuvo. Desde allí podía ver la vía sobre la que estaba la estación. No entendía porque habíamos dado semejante vuelta, habría podido pedirles a los chicos sureños que arrastraran mi baúl hasta allí sin necesidad de tomar un coche.

\- Aquí es- dijo el hombre, señalando la casa de la esquina.

Depositó mi baúl frente a una puerta ornamentada y me ayudó a bajar. No recuerdo como le pagué, aunque sé que lo hice. Un grácil puente de tres arcos comunicaba el edificio con otro idéntico ubicado justo al otro lado dela estrecha calle, de modo que ambos compartían un largo balcón privado al nivel del tercer plano.

El cochero partió y sentí que la sangre acudía a mi rostro: aquel era el lugar que Deidara había escogido para mí. Nerviosa, tomé la llave entre los dedos y la giré en la cerradura, que cedió con facilidad. Empujé la puerta y miré dentro de la casa. La habitación estaba en la penumbra pero pude apreciar un amplio corredor y una escalinata al fondo.

\- ¿Deidara?- llamé.

El eco de mi propia voz me respondió. Insistí y no hubo réplica. El lugar estaba desierto, así que halé el baúl hacia el interior y cerré el portón a mis espaldas. Una corriente de aire fresco soplaba dentro de la casa aún si las ventanas estaban cerradas. Me acerque a una de las celosías y tiré de la cadenilla que movía los listones de madera para graduar la luz solar.

Había pocos muebles: dos sillas de tapicería azul celeste, naranja y dorado y, entre ellas, una mesita redonda de mármol gris sobre la que se abrían tres azucenas en un jarro de plata repujada. Antes de explorar más, necesitaba un lavatorio con urgencia. Corría hasta el fondo del corredor y ahí, tras una puerta de vidrio opaco color rosa, hallé un amplio cuarto de baño que lo tenía todo, hasta una ducha escocesa.

Di gracias a Dios por las comodidades con que contaba tan lejos de casa y, tras haberme refrescado, me miré al espejo y me sequé el rostro con un lienzo blanco y limpio. También me peiné con, los dedos. Aunque estaba muy cansada, esperaba que Deidara se presentara en cualquier momento.

Salí del lavatorio y empecé a recorrer la planta baja, descorriendo todas las cortinas para que entrara la luz. Era evidente que habían limpiado y ordenado la casa, que era más un torreón alargado que otra cosa. En la cocina había un fogón cuadrado de piedra que aún despedía un delicioso calor, por lo que supe que alguien había estado allí hasta hacía muy poco. Tomé una tetera y, tras llenarla de agua, la puse sobre la gruesa lamina de metal que recubría le fogón mientras me frotaba las manos para calentarme.

Nunca había cocinado, lo cual me mortificaba. Por suerte, Deidara se había apiadado de mí y había dejado una bandeja de canelones en la despensa que devoré en su totalidad. Era el mejor platillo que había probado en mi vida. Una vez reanimada por el fuego y la comida, me percaté de que había un pergamino enrollado sobre el mesón. Me apresuré a desatar la cintilla que lo sujetaba y leí:

" _Ino:_

 _No sabes con cuantas ansias he esperado el momento de tu llegada. Estas aquí. Me siento algo más vivo al saberte tan cerca. Tuve que obligarme a partir pero sé que debes descansar. Estaré cuidándote a cada instante. En el plano superior hay una habitación preparada en la cual confío tendrás plácidos sueños. Cuando despiertes hallarás comida en la alacena y un baño caliente. Sal a caminar al anochecer. Te encontraré en la ciudad._

 _Tuyo, Deidara_."

¡Mío! ¡Cuánto deseaba que fuera así! Me llevé la nota a los labios y la besé, llena de una tristeza embriagante. Lo vería esa noche. Estaba tan emocionada que creí que no podría conciliar el sueño ¿Entraría a la casa mientras yo dormía? ¿Haría que la comida apareciese ante mí como por arte de magia? Preparé la peor taza de té de todo el mundo pero tras beberla sin leche ni azúcar me sentí confortada.

Subí la escalinata a toda velocidad y llegué a una estancia amoblada en cuyo centro se erguía un lecho rodeado de flores exóticas y fragantes. Podría haber sido la cama de una emperatriz: gruesos cortinajes de terciopelo verde con brocados de plata pendían de sus altos pilares de cobre. En su interior, almohadones de la más suave apariencia me invitaban a recostarme.

Pronto me invadió un profundo cansancio y, rindiéndome ante él, me desvestí. Al acercarme a la cama descubrí que Deidara había dejado, doblada sobre los tres mullidos colchones, una desgastada túnica blanca de lino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me la puse. Era enorme, por lo que deduje que le pertenecía a él. Creo solo haber parpadeado antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** Para las que leyeron el mensaje de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** les agradezco su infinita comprensión y a las que siguen enojándose solo porque no están de acuerdo con mi decisión y han empezado a causar molestias les pido respeto no solo conmigo sino también a las demás lectoras. Si no les gusta mi decisión lo comprendo pero por favor demuestren su descontento de una manera más amable, respetuosa y no se metan con los demás lectores que me apoyan. No volveré a tocar el tema ya que creo que ha tenido suficiente con el mensaje que dejé en el propio capítulo._

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: Batón: La sinfonía del mal

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19: Batón: La sinfonía del mal.**

Desperté a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Las cortinas estaban recogidas a un lado de la ventana y a través de ella se colaba un resplandor grisáceo. Bostecé y, en tanto que me estiraba, recordé dónde estaba. Mis padres debían estar a punto de enloquecer y Sai, por otros motivos, también.

Me incorporé súbitamente y alcancé el ventanal: si lo deseaba podría pararme en el balcón que hacía las veces de puente entre mi ventana y la casa de enfrente. Allá abajo, en la callejuela sobre la que estaban ambos edificios, desfilaban varios transeúntes ataviados con ropas invernales. Se los veía fuertes y elegantes. Una infinidad de coches de todos los tamaños pasaba por la avenida principal, los cascos de los caballos que los tiraban repicaban sobre las piedras mezclándose con el eco distante de las campanillas que anunciaban el arribo de los trenes.

Jamás había estado en un lugar así. Esa sí que era una ciudad bullente, digna de haber sido la capital de un próspero reino. La equilibrada mezcla de estilos arquitectónicos denotaba que la realeza, la nobleza y la burguesía se habían unido para incentivar el desarrollo de las artes durante varios períodos y que no habían escatimado recursos para darle la bienvenida al progreso con todo el esplendor del siglo XIX.

Mi habitación estaba tibia y descubrí que el aire caliente provenía de un respiradero cerca del piso de madera, lo que indicaba que debía haber un cuarto de calderas bajo el edificio. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo Deidara por mí: él, que no podía vivir como yo, se deshacía en atenciones para hacerme sentir acogida. Corrí a la planta baja y, como lo había prometido, la bañera estaba llena de agua caliente y había varias pastillas de jabón junto a ella ¡Sí había estado allí!

Conmovida, cerré la puerta del lavatorio y me sumergí completamente en el agua, lavándome hasta los cabellos. Me sequé con un lienzo grande y perfumado y volví a ponerme la bata. Deidara había dejado varias lámparas encendidas en la casa y había cerrado las celosías. También había subido mi baúl a la habitación. No quería depender de él hasta para alimentarme, pero tenía tanta hambre que solo podía pensar en la cena que me esperaba en la cocina.

Esta vez encontré una bandeja en el mesón repleta de platos exquisitos: una tarta de carne cubierta de espesa salsa de pimientos, polenta de maíz, queso parmesano, pan crujiente y vino tinto. Había también uvas, peras y manzanas. Comí como si fuera mi primera cena en meses. Lo cierto es que había comido muy poco durante el viaje hasta esa noche. Tras saciarme, subí a la habitación, que era el último dormitorio de la casa, y me puse el vestido más bonito que había llevado y unas botas grises.

Mis pertenencias habían llegado intactas. No podía creer que tan pocas cosas pesaran tanto. Para entonces mis cabellos ya se habían secado y los peiné con esmero, dejándolos sueltos como los de Sakura. No tenía muchos adornos y afuera hacía mucho frío, así que me puse la bufanda blanca y un abrigo gris de capucha amplia, que era un poco más grueso que el negro y dejaba ver el borde azul Prusia de mis faldas. Me dila bendición, tomé la llave y salí de la casa sin olvidar el mapa de la ciudad, el cual doblé y metí dentro de mi bolsillo.

Eran las siete. Los faroles de la calle estaban encendidos y la gente parecía haber desaparecido, con la excepción de los viajeros que se conglomeraban a la entrada de la estación. Presentía que Deidara no saldría a mi encuentro en el sitio más concurrido así que caminé en el sentido contrario del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. La niebla de la mañana se había esfumado y la temperatura había descendido aún más a causa del viento del Norte. Pasé varias cuadras hasta que llegué a una plaza desierta en medio de la cual se erguía un monumento en dos líneas de tranvía. Nunca había visto un tranvía eléctrico pero papá me había explicado cómo funcionaban, y sabía por la señorita Biwako que el sistema de Amegakure estaba electrificado. Además de ello, el alumbrado público era sorprendente.

Elevé los ojos al firmamento y las gruesas nubes se dispersaron para enseñar una luna que parecía hecha de mármol rosa. Debido a que estaba esperando a Deidara, habría preferido pensar que era una hermosa señal del cielo, pero tuve la sensación de que un ser maligno me observaba y temblé. Asustada, me di prisa en surcar la plaza y seguí caminando en línea recta para no perder el rumbo.

No me crucé con nadie hasta llegar a una plaza, que estaba totalmente iluminada y la cual ya había visto en el mapa. Así, de noche, era una verdadera explosión de luz. Algunos soldados hacían la ronda de los dos grandes edificios que la presidían, por lo que me calmé un poco: aunque Deidara había dicho que me cuidaría, temía incursionar en un área desolada.

Me alejé un poco de los hombres y crucé otra avenida. De repente, me topé con un teatro magnífico. No lo había visto antes de tenerlo frente a las narices. Qué extraño, me dije. Es como si hasta los edificios pudieran esconderse o revelarse a voluntad. La música de la función se oía claramente desde afuera y suspiré con tristeza: si no hubiera sido por Sai, Mikoto podría haber estado tocando el piano con la orquesta filarmónica en ese preciso instante.

Estaba fatigada, así que me acerqué a los escalones de piedra blanca y me senté sobre ellos apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón en los cuencos de las manos. No había nadie por ahí y los encargados del teatro no me amonestarían por obstruir la entrada lateral. La música era grandiosa, pero más lo fue la melodía que la sucedió: si se trataba de algún poema transformado en canción, no lo conocía. Sin embargo, lo sentía dentro de mí. La hermosa voz de un barítono cantó:

 _Tu espíritu llena mi templo, escucha ahora mi canción.  
Amada por fuera y por dentro, esclavo soy de tu bemol.  
Entóname tú sola y róbame.  
Cuerda y llama de mi voz, musa de notas eternas, lira bruñida de Sol.  
Tú, mi sagrado instrumento, himno de mi esplendor, forma perfecta de anhelo, mi única inspiración._

¡Ah, los dulces semitonos! Su voz me elevaba a otra esfera. Cuánto hubiera deseado contemplar al intérprete de esos versos. Giré la cabeza y hallé a mis espaldas la imponente estatua de un monje encapuchado con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos cruzados. Era de piedra negra. Por supuesto, no la había visto antes. Suspiré de nuevo y aguardé los versos siguientes. La melodía se había tornado sombría:

 _La bestia envidiosa reclama igualdad, sedienta del llanto de la humanidad.  
Dragón furtivo, fuego sin aliento, erige un pedestal sobre mi sufrimiento, cáliz rebosante de sangre y de hiel que arrastra al abismo con vano placer, alfil de andar oblicuo que traiciona al rey, libertad de ultraje su nueva ley.  
Torre de arena que se lleva el viento gran arquitecto de nuestros tormentos, vil ilusionista, falsa su gloria, ángel aciago, vela sin luz propia_.

En esta ocasión, sentí tanto dolor que quise gritar ¿Qué tenía ese canto que me arrastraba de un extremo a otro con tal facilidad?

 _¡Oh, luna rosa, déjala ir! En tu olvido perenne encontrará su fin.  
Sin ella mi alma no puedo redimir y solo por amor vino hacia mí._

No podía ser casualidad. Me di la vuelta bruscamente.

\- Ino.

¡Por Dios! ¡La estatua había hablado! Espantada, salté de un brinco los peldaños que me separaban de la acera.

\- ¡Soy yo!

Elevé los ojos hacia la estatua, que ahora estaba a algunos metros de distancia y, aun temblando, comprobé que se movía. Tardé un poco en asimilar el hecho de que era, en efecto, una persona.

\- ¿Deidara?- balbucí, trepidando.

Él irguió la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos, aún sombreados por la capucha de la túnica. Lucía desconcertado.

\- Cielos, te hice llorar- dijo con voz de trueno, y en dos pasos estuvo a mi lado. Antes de que pudiese replicar, ya me estrujaba contra sí.

\- ¡Por poco me matas de un susto!- sollocé, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

\- Te ruego que me perdones, pensé que sería una bonita forma de darte la bienvenida. No reparaste que se trataba de mí e ¡Ino, lo siento tanto!- dijo, cubriendo de besos la capucha de mi abrigo y casi sofocándome con su abrazo.

\- En este lugar todo se mueve por sí solo, todo surge y se desvanece ya empezaba a parecerme normal- gemí, aferrando los pliegues de su túnica.

En tanto que me consolaba, mi miedo se transformó en dicha cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba al fin con él.

\- ¡Deidara!- exclamé, mirándolo a los ojos. Mi corazón amenazaba con estallar de felicidad- ¡Es tal y como si estuvieras vivo!

\- En Amegakure estoy vivo, Ino.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Él rio con un dejo melancólico.

\- Lo es solo porque tú estás aquí. Por lo demás, es un castigo. Debo soportar la caída de cada alma que pisa esta ciudad sin hacer nada al respecto.

\- Viviré aquí contigo hasta que muera, entonces- afirmé.

\- Imposible. Él te hará sufrir tanto que muy pronto querrás acabar con tu propia vida- dijo, apuntando hacia arriba con ira.

\- ¿Por qué habrá Dios de hacerme un mal semejante?- pregunté, horrorizada ante el gesto de Deidara.

\- ¿Dios? ¡No, Ino, no hablo de Dios!

\- ¿A quién te refieres, entonces?

Deidara dio un paso atrás y, descubriéndose la cabeza, preguntó con aire grave:

\- ¿Te sentías observada mientras caminabas hacia acá?

Asentí, recelosa.

\- Bien- dijo, tomando mi mano- Ven conmigo.

Me llevó hacia un espacio descubierto bajo el cielo encapotado y prosiguió, mirando hacia arriba:

\- Estamos dentro de una gran bóveda. Tras ese manto de nubes oscuras está la cúpula invisible desde donde él nos observa.

\- ¿Quién es él?- tartamudeé, escudriñando el cielo y buscando refugio contra Deidara.

\- El amo y señor de Amegakure. Se lo conoce por varios nombres, pero pocos lo conocen tan bien como los habitantes de esta desventurada ciudad. Dios le cedió reinos y potestades en la Tierra y, de todas esas posesiones, esta es su favorita.

Me estremecí.

\- Creí que sólo Dios estaba en lo alto- murmuré, aterrada. Deidara me rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto protector.

\- Dios creó el Cielo y la Tierra y todo lo demás. Lo que es alto para ti, para Dios es muy bajo. Los demonios son ángeles caídos que se mueven por el aire y bajo la superficie del suelo y cabe decir que el que rige Amegakure los gobierna a todos.

\- Lucifer no puede doblegar mi voluntad- susurré- Aún me queda el libre albedrío.

\- ¡No lo retes!- ordenó- Domina tu orgullo para que tenga menos aliciente sobre ti, Ino eres lo único que tengo. No hay nada que quiera más que tenerte cerca de mí.

\- Puedo rezar, Deidara- dije- El adversario no es infalible.

\- Cierto- dijo, apretando mis manos entre las suyas- Por eso estás aquí. El problema es que, con el paso de los días, dejarás de escuchar a Dios.

\- Aún si así fuera- dije- te escucharía a ti y sabría qué hacer.

\- No tengo poder sobre lo que sientes. Nadie puede vivir sin Dios, Ino. No puedes convertirme en el tuyo. Solo un alma mundana puede permanecer aquí sin sentir inconmensurable dolor a causa de la proximidad del infierno.

\- Soy mundana- afirmé- Soy vanidosa, egoísta, caprichosa y estoy acostumbrada al lujo. Lo soportaré.

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices!- exclamó, meneando la cabeza- Está claro que no conoces tu propia alma. Es una lástima que Sai pueda verla mejor que tú.

Lo dijo con un gesto tan dulce que me sentí morir un poco.

\- Prefiero compartir tu desdicha que vivir sin ti- lloré.

\- Odio ser el portador de un anuncio semejante, pero pronto comprenderás que hay un tipo de desdicha que no se puede sobrellevar.

\- ¿Por qué me mandaste venir, entonces?

Los ojos de Deidara se encendieron, llenos de esperanza, y sonrió de modo que su expresión se tornó inocente:

\- Por dos razones- dijo- La primera es que tú puedes salvarme. La segunda te la diré más tarde, si me lo permites.

\- Por supuesto que sí- dije, optimista.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Ya no, en lo absoluto.

\- Vamos a pasear un poco, entonces. Hay mucho que debo explicarte.

Asentí, feliz de estar allí con él a pesar de todo.

\- Aguarda ¿él puede oír todo lo que decimos y ver a dónde vamos?

Deidara rio de buena gana. A mí no me parecía gracioso.

\- Es Lucifer, Ino ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te ha hecho tropezar?

\- Eso creo- respondí.

\- Dime, entonces, si crees que alguien puede burlar al maestro del engaño.

\- Tal vez sí- dije.

\- No hay mucho que podemos esconderle en su reino. Sin embargo, cada palabra que sale de nuestros labios le duele y le resta poder porque todas son palabras de verdad. No sabes cuánta satisfacción derivo de ello. Nada lo enfurece más que saberse descubierto.

\- ¿No frustrará nuestros planes si los conoce?

\- No si te los digo dentro de una iglesia- respondió, mirando hacia arriba.

Pensé que torturar al diablo era un triste consuelo, pero lo comprendía. Así, con el capuz fúnebre, Deidara era el más hermoso monumento a la muerte. Tomé su mano blanca y flaca y caminé con él. Las nubes se habían desvanecido y el cielo negro se extendía sobre nosotros. Aunque la sensación de ser observada con ira y odio se hacía más palpable con cada paso que daba, me pareció que cierta tibieza emanaba de Deidara. No era calidez física, sino de otra índole.

\- ¿Es este tu cuerpo humano?- me atreví a preguntar.

\- No- dijo, mientras pasábamos frente al palacio real- Es idéntico a mis restos. Lo que ves y sientes es la realización de mi memoria corporal. Es una de las virtudes de la ciudad, si es que podemos llamarla así. Aquí todo ser espiritual puede materializarse.

\- Dices que es algo así como un espejismo y que sólo tienes un cuerpo dentro de Amegakure ¿Puedes sentirme como si estuvieras vivo?

\- Mucho más. Puedo sentirte y verte por dentro y por fuera.

Mi turbación y angustia en ese momento me hicieron enmudecer. No creía ser una persona buena y no quería que Deidara conociese todos los secretos de mi alma, que no solo era frívola sino que estaba manchada por el beso de la muerte.

\- ¿Todos los muertos pueden ver las almas?- pregunté, mortificada.

\- Los que están conscientes de su propia muerte pueden ver ambas dimensiones, la del mundo material y la del espíritu. Si los vivos pudieran observar a Sai tal y como es...

\- ¿Qué hay de los espíritus que han tomado forma aquí?

\- Para ellos esta es la realidad ¿Te has dado cuenta de que las gárgolas parecen tener vida propia?

Asentí.

\- Lucifer nos espía a través de ellas cuando no puede vernos con claridad desde arriba. Por eso le otorgó especial poder a la materia en su dominio. La membrana que separa el mundo físico y el espiritual es más delgada en Amegakure que en ningún otro lugar de la tierra. Las puertas del infierno están abiertas bajo nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué aquí?

\- Ha sido un trabajo de siglos. Alquimistas, nigromantes y adoradores del demonio han llegado a esta ciudad desde el Renacimiento buscando una forma de ensanchar su poderío mental o terrenal.  
Hamura _Ōtsutsuki_ , por ejemplo, fue convocado por cierta dama de la nobleza que deseaba ayudar a Sai a fundar una sociedad iniciática secreta, la cual ha tenido un sinfín de nombres a través de los siglos. La dama en cuestión sedujo a gran cantidad de hombres, quienes, uno tras otro, fueron ofrendados al demonio por medio de ritos homicidas.  
Hamura no participó en esos rituales pero bastó con que le permitieran trabajar en sus experimentos alquímicos en los pasadizos subterráneos de esta plaza para que su percepción de la realidad fuese truncada, al punto de enloquecer y declararse profeta. Sus vaticinios son producto de un leve envenenamiento con metales pesados y el influjo de las fuerzas oscuras de esta ciudad. Al parecer, el pobre vio demasiado.  
Fue, de todos modos, fiel discípulo de la filosofía ocultista que Sai promovía entonces en todo el mundo, y tuvo gran éxito llenando libros de pamplinas y elaborando por encargo panfletos risibles que suponían la predestinación de sus clientes.  
Muchos ocultistas se congregan todavía en las catacumbas, donde cientos de personas han sido sacrificadas. Un río de sangre corre por las galerías subterráneas. Estar aquí es una prueba constante para la cordura de cualquier ser humano.

\- No lo pongo en duda, pero ¿por qué aquí?- insistí.

\- Lucifer puede agradecer a los vampiros, sus actores más efectivos entre los humanos. Sai, en especial, tuvo mucho que ver con su asentamiento en Amegakure. Por su inmenso potencial para el desarrollo tanto del bien como del mal, este territorio ha sido contenido desde que yo estaba vivo- afirmó, suspirando.

Pasamos bajo una callejuela cubierta y empezamos a recorrer una avenida que no estaba tan iluminada como la plaza. Había tantas iglesias en el camino que le rogué entrásemos a alguna para hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Aún no es el momento de una conversación privada- dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando que, irónicamente, nunca había tenido tanta privacidad.

\- ¡Cuántos santuarios!- comenté.

\- Comprendo que te parezca extraño. Como hijos del demonio, los vampiros son naturalmente enemigos a cualquier representación visual de Cristo. Ellos han sido promotores, a través de varias sectas, de grandes movimientos iconoclastas. Dichas prohibiciones jamás han incluido, por supuesto, sus propios símbolos religiosos, entre los que está el celebérrimo ojo maligno.

\- ¡Cielos!- temblé- ¿Por qué no han hecho aquí lo que hicieron en Iwagakure?

\- No lo necesitan. Esta es su casa, a pesar de la gran cantidad de iglesias que se yerguen sobre las sangrientas catacumbas. Además, si en Iwagakure han ofrecido festivales al demonio que llaman Ser Supremo sin ninguna vergüenza desde la creación de la república y han plasmado la insignia de Jabulón en el arte y la arquitectura, ya verás las efigies que ostentan abiertamente los monumentos de Amegakure. Oh, Ino- dijo, mirándome con afán- Gracias por venirte a reunir conmigo en este infierno.

\- No querría estar en ningún otro lugar- respondí.

Habíamos llegado a otra plaza. Me sentí muy rara y débil, y le pedí a Deidara que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas. Él se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las cuales me calentaban a pesar de ser frías al tacto. Frente a nosotros había un monumento de piedra.

\- Es un tributo público a Lucifer- dijo.

\- ¿El ángel que sobrevuela el pico rocoso? ¡Pero si es hermoso!

\- Lucifer fue un ángel de belleza sin par antes de caer. Sus adoradores piensan que nunca perdió ese atributo. Si te acercas, podrás que la estatua lleva un pentagrama invertido sobre la cabeza.

\- ¡Cierto!- exclamé, acercándome y aguzando la vista- Es la estrella de cinco puntas que vi en casa de Sai. También la tenía sobre la frente el macho cabrío en una de mis pesadillas.

\- Es favorita de los brujos. Si apunta hacia abajo, el brujo en cuestión rinde culto a los imperios infernales, lo que no quiere decir que, de no estar invertida, su magia sea blanca, como insisten en calificarla- explicó- Los de Amegakure llaman criatura alada a esta representación de Lucifer: nadie se atreve a llamarlo ángel a pesar de su espléndida silueta humana, bello rostro y alas ¿Notas que es la única figura negra del monumento?

\- Sí- repliqué.

A sus pies se arrastraban varias estatuas blancas de hombres semidesnudos cuyas posturas indicaban gran tormento.

\- ¡Se supone que es la ingeniería!- rio.

\- ¿Tan ignorantes son los de Amegakure?- pregunté, asombrada.

\- Los que no son luciferinos, sí. Los demás procuran guardar los secretos de su amo, a quien consideran el portador de la luz. Observa lo que la efigie de Lucifer sostiene en la mano: es una pluma, símbolo del conocimiento con el cual la serpiente tentó a Eva. Se suponía que al comer el fruto del bien y del mal, ella y Adán serían como dioses. Lo que la serpiente deseaba era alentar la envidia de las criaturas a través de una falsa promesa de igualdad.

\- Estoy nauseada- dije, sudando frío.

\- Te sientes mal, además de la deliberada desacralización del lugar, porque esta plaza fue el patíbulo de Amegakure durante mucho tiempo. Asimismo, este punto marcaba el inicio de la necrópolis cuando era territorio de una tribu de otra era. Por eso la secta homicida fundada por Sai quiso ensalzar al ángel caído justo aquí.

\- Así que en Amegakure se hace la oda al demonio con cualquier pretexto- concluí.

\- Por supuesto. Es su príncipe y tiene incontables seguidores.

\- ¿Cómo se puede adorar a Lucifer sin creer en el infierno?- pregunté- Si sus adeptos lo reconocen como potencia enemiga de Dios, deben estar al tanto del destino que les espera después de la muerte.

\- Algunos creen que el infierno es la Tierra. Otros creen que al morir van a ser premiados por Satanás. Lamentablemente para ellos, la realidad es independiente de cualquier creencia- dijo Deidara- Los esperan las llamas eternas y el estridor de dientes.

\- Debes contarme lo que te ocurrió- rogué, con un peso insoportable en el pecho- No fuiste al infierno, aunque digas que Amegakure es su portal, pero tampoco fuiste al Cielo. Puedes interactuar con los vivos pero no vivir con ellos, al menos no fuera de aquí ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Tengo que llevarte a casa ahora- dijo- No puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin alimentarte.

Mi estómago rugió. Había olvidado la comida.

\- Me encantaría comer- dije- pero prefiero escucharte.

\- Puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez- replicó, sonriendo- Ven, salgamos de la plaza. Hablaremos en el camino.

Sacudió la cabeza como para descartar un pensamiento y el cabello rubio y desordenado ocultó su rostro unos segundos. Su expresión fue sombría al mirar la estatua del ángel negro antes de darse la vuelta.

\- No eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?- pregunté, tragando en seco- Por favor no pienses que eso es lo que creo, es solo que necesito saberlo.

\- No, Ino. No puedo atravesar paredes y, como ves no arrastro cadenas- replicó, alzando las cejas.

Entrecerré los ojos y sonreí. La situación de Deidara era tan trágica que no estaba exenta de un toque de comedia.

\- Dime, entonces, qué eres- pedí.

\- Soy un espíritu que puede materializarse. O estoy en el reino de los muertos y no tengo ningún contacto con tu mundo, o estoy en esta ciudad y puedo tocarlo y sentirlo todo.

\- ¿El reino de los muertos, es decir, el subsuelo de Amegakure?

\- No. El reino de los muertos es, simplemente, la muerte. No es el Cielo, ni el infierno, ni el purgatorio. No podría explicártelo sin mostrártelo y aun si pudiera llevarte unos segundos no podrías ver nada porque es toda oscuridad y tú no estás muerta, así que no posees la visión adecuada.  
Esta oscuridad es la quietud anterior a la Creación, que se volvió dinámica con el tiempo. Todos los pensamientos y sentimientos de la humanidad pasaron a formar parte de ella. La muerte es el espacio de intuición que complementa todo lo que existe, es el negro y frío océano donde se crean los sueños y pesadillas, el caos dentro del que, se esconde todo conocimiento.

\- Suena terrorífico- murmuré.

\- Lo es para los humanos porque es su paso de transición después de la vida, obligatorio a causa del pecado original y creado a partir de este. No hay nada más doloroso para un moribundo que encararla.  
Muchos beben las aguas del olvido. De ese modo sus vivencias, demasiado dolorosas para ser franqueadas, se desvanecen. Los que toman esta decisión deben adquirir consciencia de su estado poco a poco. Aun así la muerte, por larga que sea, es temporal. Algunos permanecen en ella breves minutos. Otros, más de mil días.  
Yo pasé varios siglos en el valle de las sombras hasta que trajeron mis restos a Amegakure, y como toda forma espiritual en esta ciudad pude hacerme palpable. Las reglas del enemigo me favorecieron en este aspecto.

\- ¿Por qué una estadía tan larga?- Pregunté, compadeciéndolo profundamente- ¿Resolviste olvidar?

\- Jamás- respondió, cerrando los ojos un breve instante.

Habíamos llegado a la casa. Deidara tomó una llave idéntica a la mía y abrió la puerta. Me invitó a pasar y, de repente, las lámparas de queroseno se encendieron solas. Tal fue mi sobresalto que tropecé contra él y le di un pisotón.

\- ¡Perdón!- balbucí, sintiéndome más torpe que nunca- ¡Tengo los nervios de punta!

\- Es mi culpa, yo hice que las luces se encendieran. Cuando estoy contigo no siento la necesidad de esconder las pequeñas ventajas de mi estado, que en general son inútiles- dijo y, situándose frente a mí me descubrió la cabeza y me obligó a mirarlo. Sabía que lo conocía- Oh, Ino ¿cuándo vas a recordar?

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?- gemí- Te conozco, pero no logro traer de vuelta el momento.

\- No puedo decírtelo. Debes recordarlo tú misma- dijo, y acercó su rostro al mío, respirando de forma casi imperceptible.

Sus ojos como dos velas, despedían resplandor tenue. Apoyó su sien contra la mía y exhaló. Lo rodeé con ambos brazos, estrechándolo y cerrando los puños. Abrazarlo era como una sinfonía de sueños y sacramentos. A través de mis párpados entrecerrados podía ver el leve movimiento de su pecho escuálido.

\- Una vez me permitiste ver- suspiré, sin pararme de él- Eras un príncipe y yo era tu esposa. Pero yo nunca fui tu esposa ¿verdad?

\- No, Ino. Tú nunca habrías hecho lo que ella- dijo, y me apartó, tomándome de la mano- Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Había una bandeja repleta de alimentos en el mesón.

\- ¿Quién prepara todo esto? ¡Tú has estado conmigo todo el tiempo!

\- Lo traje del monasterio. Los buenos frailes cocinan muy bien- replicó, sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuándo lo trajiste?

\- Fui a buscar los alimentos en la tarde y los deje aquí en cuanto saliste. Te dije que estaría siguiéndote.

\- ¿Puedes comer?- inquirí, recordando que había cenado junto a mí en casa de la señorita Biwako.

\- Sí. Aunque no lo necesito, lo disfruto a mi modo- explicó- A duras penas si puedo degustar los alimentos. Se desintegran en cuanto los pongo en mi boca, pero su aroma me nutre. Por ello, procuro estar cerca de la lumbre cuando un cocinero hábil cuece sus platillos.

\- ¿Les ocurre igual a los vampiros? La comida desapareció del plato de Sai aunque no lo vi probar bocado.

\- Sai es todo putrefacción. Basta con que maldiga los alimentos en voz baja para que se esfumen ¡Me sorprende que hayas reparado en un detalle tan minúsculo!- dijo- Eres muy observadora.

Parecía admirado, lo que me puso muy contenta.

\- Gracias- repliqué, sonriendo. Incluso, me sonrojé un poco- Supongo que Sai está muerto también, pero de una forma diferente.

\- Aunque no lo creas, Sai jamás ha muerto ¿Has notado que no apesta como otros vampiros?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es una de las mayores incógnitas que surgieron durante mi viaje!- dije, aceptando el asiento que me ofrecía.

\- Sai fue transformado por obra y desgracia del demonio sin necesidad de morir. Su alma le pertenece al ángel negro, pero su cuerpo permanece intacto gracias al pacto satánico, el cual conlleva el régimen alimentario específico que ya conoces.

\- Sangre- dije.

\- Sí. En contraposición a la sagrada comunión, que hace eterno el cuerpo espiritual.

\- Pero el cuerpo real de Sai es espantoso- alegué- Vi su rostro cuando invocaba a Lucifer.

\- Su verdad es tan falsa como la del diablo. Sin embargo, si no se ha descompuesto porque se nutre de sangre fresca y duerme en tierra consagrada.

\- Es decir que Mikoto tampoco ha muerto- deduje, esperanzada- ¡Di que aún podemos salvarla, por favor!

\- Su alma aún está en su cuerpo.

\- ¿De veras?- dudé- ¡Actúa como un demonio!

Deidara sirvió dos copas de vino y respondió:

\- Su mente y corazón se han degradado a partir de la constante ingestión de sangre. Además, Mikoto ha adquirido todos los vicios de Sai a través del concubinato. Es un caso difícil.

\- ¿Y su alma no se ha echado a perder también?

\- Mikoto fue una víctima que jamás participó voluntariamente en la maldición que se le impuso. Su alma sin duda se ensuciará en la superficie, pero la naturaleza original de la misma es tan noble que a no irá al infierno. Todas sus culpas recaen sobre Sai.

\- Creí que un demonio habitaba en ella ahora- dije, tras probar el pollo asado de la cocina del monasterio. Estaba buenísimo.

\- Sai habita en ella, en el sentido que domina su voluntad por completo cuando lo desea.

\- ¿Y el vacío de sus ojos?

\- Es consecuencia de su esclavitud. Muchos homicidas reflejan lo mismo sin ser vampiros. El devenir de un alma no se decide hasta el momento de la muerte.

\- ¿Por qué no la mató Sai?- inquirí.

\- Porque Lucifer aun quiere oprimirla. Si Sai la hubiese matado, su alma habría ido directamente al cielo y un demonio la habría reemplazado en la carne. Debes comprender que los actos y sentimientos de Mikoto fueron nobles hasta el momento de su transformación.

\- Así me lo parecía- dije, apesadumbrada- ¿Cómo liberarla?

\- Hay que destruir a Sai a cualquier precio. Infortunadamente, como Mikoto ya consumó su primer ataque, es posible que esto no baste para que su alma tenga descanso.

\- Así que...

\- Tendrías que atravesar su corazón con una estaca- dijo, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Yo?- exclame, entre sobrecogida e indignada- ¿Por qué yo? ¡Podrías hacerlo tú!

\- De ningún modo- dijo- No tengo un cuerpo humano y, por lo tanto, no puedo matar.

\- ¡Puedes mover objetos!- alegué- ¿Qué te lo impide?

\- Para empezar, mi propia muerte- dijo- Recuerda que soy un prisionero. Recuerda, también, que estoy del lado de Dios. No querría matar.

\- ¿Y quieres que yo lo haga?

\- ¡Claro que no!- replicó- Solo digo que Mikoto tendría que morir atravesada por una estaca para dejar de ser vampiro. De todos modos, Ino, solo está permitido llevar a cabo ese ritual si la víctima en cuestión ya murió. Los que han sido convertidos por ingestión de sangre maldita, es decir, los vampiros vivos, siguen siendo criaturas de Dios porque retienen sus almas.

\- ¿Y Sai?- lo interrogué, atónita.

\- Sai logró convertirse en un demonio viviente por su propia voluntad. Es un vampiro en el sentido real, In.

\- ¿In?- pregunté, desconcertada- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

\- Desde ahora- dijo, con expresión desafiante, apretando los labios para suprimir una sonrisa.

\- Me gusta- sentencié, sonriendo.

\- La verdad, te he llamado así para mis adentros desde... Bueno, así es como pienso en ti. In.

\- Muy bien- dije- ¿Y cómo se supone que te llame yo? Sé que Deidara significa príncipe. Es un apelativo algo impersonal, ¿no crees?

\- Si- dijo él- Por eso me presenté como tal. Pero hace tiempo sabes como es mi nombre completo y no me llamas así ni en tu mente.

\- Cierto. Se debe a que, cada vez que invoco tu nombre completo, es inevitable que piense en tu esposa- confesé.

Deidara rio y me tomó por el mentón, girando mi rostro hacia él.

\- Ya no estoy casado, Ino- y, entornando los ojos, agregó- Hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿recuerdas la famosa condición matrimonial? Bien, yo morí, y ese fue el fin de mi matrimonio para dicha de mi viuda, quien es tan malvada como Sai. Bueno, para dicha mía, también. Exceptuando el hecho de morir.

\- ¿Es?- exclamé- ¿Anda por ahí?

Deidara resopló.

\- Sí, aunque no encarnada. Es el demonio que, se supone ocupará tu cuerpo en el ritual de bodas que planea Sai. Es conocida por los seguidores de Lucifer como " **la viuda** ".

Una oleada de terror me sacudió.

\- Cielos, Deidara, tengo mucho miedo- musité.

\- No sin razón. La viuda ha tenido sed de sangre y de vida hace siglos. Ella y Sai han buscado arduamente el momento para concebir el hijo de Lucifer. La secta homicida lo espera como mesías, se refieren a él como el hijo de la viuda.

\- ¿Es una especie de profecía luciferina o algo por el estilo?

\- Exactamente. Sabes que la Bestia se alimenta de blasfemias ¿no es así? Como Cristo es hijo de la Virgen, el anticristo debe ser, según la secta blasfema, hijo de una Viuda.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy viuda!- dije, como si con ello pudiese defenderme.

\- No importa, Ino. Los rituales demoníacos nunca se han caracterizado por la sensatez. Además, lo que cuenta para la secta es el espíritu que toma posesión del cuerpo ofrendado.

\- Y si desean blasfemar con seriedad aun cuando sea en teoría ¿no debería su mesías nacer de una prostituta?- especulé.

\- Recuerda que ellos se consideran sacros y llaman profanos a quienes no han sido iniciados. Por ejemplo, desean que sus miembros sean respetables. No promulgan vicios. Estos deben quedar estrictamente en secreto y de allí los juramentos de silencio so pena de muerte.  
La secta tiene preceptos incongruentes. Esta incongruencia es, precisamente, lo que permite que los vampiros puedan manipular a sus subalternos.

\- Sí, pero aún podrían secuestrar a una prostituta- insistí.

\- Sin duda. También podrían abducir a cualquier mujer virtuosa. Resulta que te quieren a ti y te han esperado mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?- pregunté, aterrada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Sai se enamoró de ti. Por más trivial que sea esa infatuación, que no es amor, es lo más cercano a la vida que tiene o tendrá jamás. Solo eso puede hacer que engendre el hijo del ángel caído. Además, matar a la única mujer que ha suscitado su interés le dará gran brío en el momento del sacrificio.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente el sentimiento que despierto en ese monstruo?- carraspeé- ¿Deseo?

\- Un capricho que no es solo odio.

\- ¡Qué desgracia!- sollocé- ¡Quiero que me odie como al resto de la humanidad!

\- También te odia, no te confundas. Es solo que tú haces que su vano corazón desespere- dijo, escanciando un poco más de vino para ambos.

\- Es por el beso de la muerte ¿verdad? Ese evento decidió mi inmolación.

\- Tu porvenir no está definido. El beso de la muerte sirve más a nuestros propósitos que a los suyos porque Sai se debilita. Añade el hecho de que el hambre lo hace errático e impulsivo. Esto nos da la oportunidad de planear con mayor precisión lo cual no quiere decir que debas andar besando vampiros por ahí- dijo, a manera de broma.

\- Ay- dije, limpiándome las lágrimas- El remordimiento me ha consumido el día y noche desde que ocurrió.

\- Si bien es cierto que no viste más allá de la superficie, tienes que perdonártelo. Lo has enfrentado como nadie y le has tendido las más astutas trampas. Tu valor te ha redimido con creces ¡Alégrate!

\- Siento como si te hubiera traicionado- confesé, evitando su mirada.

\- Ino, nadie ha hecho ni puede hacer por mí lo que tú vas a realizar. Estoy en deuda contigo por toda la eternidad.

\- Aún no he hecho nada por ti- dije- Sabes que tampoco tenía más opciones que venir aquí.

Deidara apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como conteniéndose. Se echó a mis pies y, abrazando mis rodillas, dijo con voz entrecortada:

\- En verdad soy tuyo, Ino.

Me había tomado por sorpresa, tanto así que quedé sin aliento unos segundos. Él prosiguió:

\- Ocurre que, ahora que estás aquí, me siento feliz. Tú encendiste la luz de mi alma ¿Aún no lo recuerdas?

\- Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas- confesé- ¡La primera vez que te vi te di un puntapié!

Él rio por entre los dientes.

\- Lo merecía por asustarte- dijo, suspirando- Pero déjame sacarte de tu error: esa no fue la primera vez que me viste.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

\- ¿Dónde, si no entonces, te conocí?

Él se incorporó lentamente y, estirándose, dijo:

\- El alba amenaza con despuntar. Debo marcharme.

\- ¿Por qué?- objeté- ¡No eres un vampiro! Por favor, no te vayas.

\- Necesito regresar a la muerte durante el día. Además, si pasas demasiado tiempo junto a mí, la muerte podría venir por ti.

Resignada, me puse de pie y lo acompañé a la puerta. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó efusivamente.

\- Buenas noches- le dije, apesadumbrada.

\- Buenos días. Duerme un poco- aconsejó- ¡Ah, por poco lo olvido! En tu habitación hay una caja de madreperla. Está llena de dinero. Ve a comer algo cuando despiertes, por favor. Te veré en la tarde.

Le prometí que lo haría. Él salió de la casa y lo observé alejarse por el callejón. Cuando llegó a la esquina lo perdí de vista e, inmediatamente después, vi que un ave oscura sobrevolaba los techos de los edificios.

Me había enterado de tantas cosas perturbadoras esa noche que me dolía el corazón, así que me retiré a la habitación en cuanto amaneció. Aunque tenía mis propias batas de seda a mano, preferí usar de nuevo la simple túnica masculina que Deidara había olvidado. Además de ser muy cómoda, me permitía sentirme cerca de él.

Dormí como un lirón pero desperté asaltada por una terrible angustia. Me costó salir de la cama; aún me sentía cansada a pesar; de que eran más de las tres. Una sensación de gran desesperanza había llenado el espacio de mi pecho y, aun si tenía la intención de pasear un poco, mi languidez era tal que, después de lavarme, tuve que meterme en la cama otra vez. Sabía que no podía esperar que Deidara calentase agua para mi baño diario como lo hacía Kushina, pero no disponía del vigor para hacerlo yo misma.

Al fin me incorporé de nuevo y tomé un trozo de pan de la alacena. No tenía sed, así que pasé del vino. Pasé una hora mirando a la pared sin deseos de asomarme a la ventana. Quise quedarme allí aún otro rato pero Deidara me había pedido que saliera, así que fui a la habitación luchando contra una pesadez anímica sin precedentes. Aquella no era una tristeza circunstancial: estaba siendo oprimida y constreñida por la fuerza nefasta que dominaba la ciudad.

Me vestí con lentitud y salí. Era la primera vez que no me importaba qué traje ponerme, tanto así que no recuerdo qué llevaba bajo el abrigo de capucha. No me había molestado en peinarme tampoco. Lo único que me interesaba era estar bien abrigada: la temperatura debía haber descendido unos diez grados en solo un día, y temblé en tanto que buscaba una confitería.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: La profecía de la novia

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: Perpetum Mobile: La profecía de la novia.**

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente y me dejé llevar por el tumulto hacia la plaza del palacio real de nuevo. Los guardas ocupaban sus posiciones y los transeúntes intentaban ver a través de los cristales de ambos palacios. Cada vez que me cruzaba con alguien, fuese hombre, mujer o niño, la persona en cuestión parecía reconocerme. Sus miradas no eran de agrado, sino más bien de sorpresa, como si dijesen "ah, de modo que también está aquí".

De pronto empezó a llover copiosamente y me calé la capucha del abrigo al tanto que cientos de paraguas se abrían a diestra y siniestra. Pensé que debía ser la única persona que no había tomado esa previsión y, en efecto, no me equivocaba: las señoras, casi todas vestidas de negro, me miraban con reproche al pasar, casi embistiéndome con sus paraguas, y un grupo de chicos adolescentes se rio de mí apuntándome con el dedo mientras yo buscaba refugio bajo una marquesina.

Como no quería quedarme allí, atravesé la plaza corriendo y crucé la calle, empapándome y saltando sobre los charcos rebosantes de agua. Había llegado de nuevo al Teatro donde había encontrado a Deidara la noche anterior, pero ahora todo lucía diferente. Podría haber jurado que se trataba de otro edificio y de otra avenida. A pesar de que la última contaba con pórticos amplios y totalmente cubiertos, los turineses se rehusaban a cerrar sus paraguas y se paseaban a lo largo de la calle, chocando unos contra otros como insectos amodorrados mientras conversaban o admiraban los escaparates de las vitrinas. Yo me limitaba a esquivarlos, deteniéndome aquí y allí en los puestos de libros que los vendedores ambulantes habían establecido al pie de los negocios.

Un hombre de cierta edad me miró como un lobo hambriento y apuré el paso, asustada. Entonces apareció el bonito tranvía por encima de los rieles de la calle tirado por dos caballos marrones, lo que causó que varias personas se detuvieran a observar a quienes pasaban sentados, y ya no pude avanzar más. Intenté abrirme paso entre las cajas de compras de las señoras sin éxito, así que me di la vuelta para entrar al primer almacén que pude alcanzar.

Esta era una librería que se especializaba en textos raros, lo que no existía en mi ciudad de proveniencia. No había nadie allí, por lo que dije " _Buenas tardes_ ", pero no hubo respuesta. Tomé un cuadernillo titulado Aceldama y, al abrirlo, lo primero que encontré fue una ilustración del ojo que todo lo ve. Era un poema de un tal Chōjūrō.

\- Solo hay una copia en el mundo- dijo una voz a mis espaldas- Al menos por el momento.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un hombre que parecía disfrazado. Tenía bigotes tupidos y ojillos escurridizos.

\- ¿En Serio?- pregunté, como si me importara. No iba a comprar un poema a Jabulón- El dibujo está por todas partes en Iwagakure.

\- ¿La señorita es de Iwagakure?- preguntó.

\- Sí. Supongo que ya tuvo suficiente de nosotros, como parece ser el caso de sus compatriotas.

\- Al contrario, señorita, soy un gran admirador de su país.

\- Vaya, no me lo esperaba- dije, sorprendida.

\- Usted observaba la ilustración del poema ¿no? Yo se la agregué al manuscrito del joven Chōjūrō. Me prometió… -carraspeó- Es una gran promesa.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- inquirí, extrañada- ¿Una gran promesa de qué?

\- El poema no es gran cosa, pero eso es secundario. Según su carta astral, el jovencito será el fundador de una orden oculta de gran importancia.

Quise poner los ojos en blanco y exclamar "¿otra?" pero en vez de ello regresé el libro al estante y dije:

\- ¿Tiene algún libro de vampiros?

Él rio nerviosamente y respondió:

\- No vendo libros de ficción.

\- No quiero u libro de ficción- repliqué, buscando sus pupilas, que se paseaban por el piso.

\- Señorita debe ser muy curiosa. Me agrada complacer a los que tienen sed de conocimiento. El poema del joven Chōjūrō habla de vampiros. Si me lo permite...

Le pasé el libro, y él lo recibió con una mano temblorosa.

\- Veamos- dijo- Aquí está.

El hombre señaló una estrofa y leí el texto, que estaba en otro idioma conocido para mí:

 _"Toda degradación, toda infanta pura, vos soportaréis. Vuestra cabeza bajo el fango y excremento de mujeres sin valor desearéis._

 _Como en un sueño de odio, por fin tenderos; la mujer debe pisotearos hasta que respiréis aquel humo mortífero; los gusanos más viles deben arrastrarse, los vampiros más repugnantes hundirse en la oscuridad."_

\- El poema es atroz, señor- dije, asqueada- No estoy interesada en la lírica de Chōjūrō, ni en nada que tenga que decir.

\- Tal vez un día cambie de opinión- dijo. El hombre estaba sudando a pesar del frío- Este poema habla de las mórbidas fantasías que atormentan al iniciado.

\- ¿Iniciado en qué?- pregunté.

\- En la orden que este muchacho fundará algún día.

\- Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia- dije, incómoda- Debo irme.

\- Ha sido un placer atenderla. Bienvenida a mi ciudad.

\- Gracias- respondí, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El hombre me dio la espalda y desapareció tras una puerta que estaba al fondo de la librería que era oscura y estaba algo sucia. Creí percibir un leve aroma a azufre, y me pregunté si habría una botica cerca de allí.

Como la muchedumbre se había dispersado un poco, salí del negocio. Aún llovía con fuerza y caminé un poco más a lo largo del pórtico hasta que me topé con una confitería. Empujé la pesada puerta de vidrio y entré, retirándome la capucha. A diferencia de la librería, estaba tibio allí dentro y había varios clientes sentados en las mesas o en la barra. Además, olía a pastelitos recién horneados.

Me senté en una de las mesas pensando en el extraño hombre que me había atendido. Su insistencia con el poema de Chōjūrō se salía de lo común, por no recalcar lo poco apropiados que eran los versos para cualquier mujer respetable. Si no hubiera demostrado un interés tan genuino por el poeta, habría creído que trataba de pervertirme.

Pensé, sin embargo, que volvía a encontrar el ojo providencial asociado con los vampiros, aun si era una simple coincidencia, y concluí que tanto el librero como el autor debían ser adeptos de la secta de Sai. Una chica con delantal se acercó a mí y preguntó qué deseaba. Pedí un chocolate caliente con crema y un pastel de nueces, y ella, quien tenía un poco de bigote y brazos peludos, fingió no entenderme. Repetí el pedido con suma lentitud y ella se alejó con un dejo de antipatía. Me pregunté si estaría demasiado despeinada, pero concluí que debía ser por mi acento extranjero.

Las mujeres que estaban en la mesa de enfrente llevaban trajes oscuros y los cabellos recogidos en moños achatados en la parte alta de la cabeza que no les sentaban en lo absoluto. Por lo demás, tenían bonitos ojos oscuros y tez aceitunada. En la mesa que estaba junto a la mía, un hombre muy elegante leía el periódica y tomaba café.

La chica me llevó el chocolate caliente y un pastel que no era de nueces, pero no me molesté en corregirla. En cuanto lo probé supe que era de pera, y estaba bastante bueno. El chocolate estaba delicioso y me sentí confortada en cuanto empecé a beberlo. Me dije que quizá regresaría a la casa para darme un baño antes de que se pusiera el sol, pero antes pasaría por la librería para preguntarle al librero por qué había incluido el ojo con el triángulo en el horrendo poema de Chōjūrō. Terminé de comer mi refrigerio con calma, pensando en Deidara y en lo remoto que parecía mi hogar ahora que estaba en Amegakure: debía escribirle al padre Zōsui cuanto antes para que me comunicase los últimos sucesos.

Le pagué a la chica y, a pesar de que le di una buena propina, no me agradeció. Salí de la confitería y emprendí el regreso mirando con cuidado los negocios para no pasar la librería pero, cuando menos lo pensé, había llegado al teatro. Me dije que no podía ser y recorrí mis pasos de vuelta hasta la confitería sin ver la librería. Confundida, avancé hasta la esquina siguiente y me encontré con una gran plaza frente a la cual pasaba el río.

Era una vista impresionante: más allá del río, que estaba surcado por un puente amplio, se erguía una colina llena de árboles de varios tonos de verde que parecía una pintura. Entonces sentí el impulso irresistible de cruzar el río. Ya regresaría a la librería otro día. Necesitaba estar al otro lado de la ciudad, junto a la colina, aunque estuviera lloviendo. Le di la vuelta a la plaza, caminando de pórtico en pórtico en lo posible hasta que no hubo más resguardo, y me eché a correr por la calle en dirección al puente.

Algunos coches y carretas pasaron junto a mí y un hombre me gritó " _¡loca!_ " pero surqué el río tan pronto como pude, calándome de agua. Cuando estuve en la otra orilla me sentí a salvo y solo entonces me detuve, jadeando. Frente a mí se alzaba un edificio en cuya fachada se apreciaban gruesas columnas neoclásicas y, sobre ellas, un ancho domo cubierto de cardenillo azuloso. Subí por la empinada gradería hasta estar bajo techo y dejé escapar un chillido de dolor: hacía tanto frío que me estaba congelando.

Di algunos pasos encalambrados abrazándome a mí misma y me aproximé a la fachada. Al alcanzar el portón descubrí que había llegado a una iglesia pero, por desgracia, las puertas estaban trancadas. Me acurruqué y lloré por el dolor que el helado viento me infligía, mirando a través de la capucha hacia la plaza que había dejado atrás.

Las siluetas de los edificios se revelaban a través de una densa cortina de lluvia blanca. Un rayo surcó el cielo, iluminado el horizonte. En ese instante anocheció. Con los pelos de punta, recé por entre los dientes mientras otro rayo caía, esta vez más cerca de la ciudad. Su resplandor guio mi atención hacia el más alto de todos los edificios, uno cuya delgada torre sobrepasaba los tejares cercanos por mucho, tanto así que debía ser aproximadamente dos veces más alto que los demás. Me froté los ojos y pestañeé

¿Qué había sobre la torre? Esperé a que otro rayo cayera, escudriñando la punta del edificio. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que un relámpago me la mostró de nuevo. No podía ver con claridad, pero sentí que alguien me miraba desde allí. Sentí pánico y me doblé aún más, intentando ocultarme tras el capuchón empapado.

En ese momento reparé en una veintena de figuras sombrías dispuestas en una hilera al pie de la parte inferior de la gradería. Ninguno de ellos llevaba paraguas y todos tenían la vista clavada en mí. Por la forma en que me miraban, supe que no eran sacerdotes. Mis dientes dejaron de castañetear de inmediato y, presa de un terror visceral, me puse de pie de un salto y me pegué a una columna, encarándolos desde mi pedestal.

\- ¡ **Vampyr**!- grité, acompañada por el rumor del trueno, abriendo los brazos para emular una cruz con mi silueta.

Sus ojos brillaron y abrieron las fauces, enseñándome las largas lenguas y colmillos afilados. A pesar de la lluvia que los cubría, noté que eran vampiros hambrientos de ambos sexos.

\- Eres la novia- dijeron en un murmullo colectivo que llegó hasta mis oídos- Te hemos esperado con la cabeza bajo el fango, como en un sueño de odio. Tú nos has pisoteado, despreciando el beso que llevas en las venas. Por ello te convertirás en viuda y beberás sangre maldita hasta el Juicio Final.

Todos ascendieron un escalón, avanzando hacia mí.

\- ¡Nunca!- vociferé, por entre la tempestad, extrayendo mi crucifijo y sujetándolo en alto para que pudiesen verlo- ¡Primero caerá su amo en lava ardiente que la sangre de otros sobre mí! ¡Atrás, Vurculac!

\- ¡Llevarás en tu seno a nuestro ungido! El terreno fue fecundado con el beso putrefacto que tú misma robaste. Eres nuestra- susurraron entre risas, subiendo otro escalón y conservando sus posiciones.

Aterrada y sin salida, extendí los brazos al cielo y clamé a Dios, cayendo de rodillas:

\- ¡He aquí la esclava del Señor! ¡Hágase en mí según tu palabra!

Ellos lanzaron un grito al unísono como si la cita del ángelus les hubiese hacho un daño insoportable. Se juntaron unos y otros en una extraña contorsión grupal, retrocediendo y extendiendo sus garras hacia mí.

\- ¡Maldita eres entre todas las mujeres!- lloró una de ellos, rechinando los colmillos y causando un estridor pavoroso- Solo ten presente que, en tu noche de bodas, no será el ángel Gabriel quien te visite.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas convulsas y, retrocediendo otro tanto, dijeron en coro:

\- Tu misericordia es tu condena. Cuando el maestro venga por ti, los Cielos se habrán cerrado y tus plegarias ya no ascenderán. Te veremos pronto.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, señalaron el edificio más alto de todos. Un rayo cegador cayó sobre una estatua cercana, produciendo un chorro de chispas que me obligó a retroceder de nuevo hasta el muro. No pude ver nada por unos segundos en los que crucé los brazos sobre mi cuerpo para protegerme. Cuando mis pupilas se adaptaron de nuevo a la luz, no había más que unas cuantas ratas en el rellano de la gradería. Estas se dispersaron una a una bajo los incidentes goterones mientras yo me incorporaba, temblando. A continuación, golpeé repetidamente con los puños el portón de la iglesia, llamando con todas mis fuerzas en cuanto idioma pude recordar al tanto que intentaba no descuidar mis espaldas.

Entonces halé ambas manillas hacia mí y las puertas se abrieron con tal facilidad que salí despedida hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio. Caí sentada sobre el piso de piedra del entechado, la iglesia abierta de paren par: comprendí que el portón nunca había estado cerrado sino que, simplemente, solo había pensado en empujarlo. Con gusto me habría echado a llorar amargas lágrimas de rabia allí fuera, pero mi instinto me obligó a precipitarme al interior del templo y cerrar las puertas detrás de mí.

El bullicio de la tormenta quedó aislado detrás del pesado portón y me encontré en un recinto cálido y solitario dentro del cual brillaba la delicada luz de una lámpara de vitral. Me arrodillé en medio de las bancas frente al altar, en el cual el puesto habitual de la cruz estaba ocupado por una estatua de la Virgen con el Divino Niño en brazos. Entonces sí que me permití llorar, medio muerta del miedo y rendida de agradecimiento para con la madre de Dios, quien me había salvado al poner en mis labios su plegaria.

\- Pobre In- dijo la voz de Deidara.

Alcé la cabeza y no lo vi por ningún lado.

\- Aquí estoy- dijo él- En la primera banca.

Movió la cabeza rubia y al fin lo distinguí en la sosegada penumbra de la capilla. Estaba sentado con el rostro ligeramente vuelto hacia mí. Si no hubiésemos estado en una iglesia, le habría gritado por no haber acudido en mi ayuda. Aun así, me contuve por respeto y murmuré, poniéndome de pie:

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Aquí- respondió- Rezando por ti.

Caminé hasta la primera fila y me detuve cuando estuve justo frente a él. Estaba bellísimo. Esta vez no tenía puesto el capuz, sino que vestía una camisa blanca de lino muy delgado y pantalón negro del mismo material, con botas altas y cinturón.

\- Sabías que estaba allá fuera- murmuré, con los ojos encharcados. No podía evitar sentirme poco más que ofendida.

\- Así es- dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué no saliste?- pregunté, a punto de sollozar de nuevo.

\- Ven- respondió, dando un par de palmadas sobre la banca- Siéntate junto a mí.

Solté una exhalación entrecortada y me senté sin rozarlo siquiera con el borde del abrigo. Sabía que era imposible no mirarlo aun cuando fuese con un poco de rencor, así que levanté la vista hacia el domo y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro.

\- Sí estaba contigo. Estaba más cerca de lo que imaginas- dijo, por toda explicación.

\- No me digas que juzgaste propicio hacerte invisible- repliqué.

\- No. Te estaba dictando las respuestas.

\- ¿Qué dices?- susurré, girando el rostro hacia él- ¡Te necesitaba en ese momento! ¡El solo hecho de verte me habría dado confianza!

\- ¡No tenía permiso de manifestarme ante ti o ante ellos hace unos minutos! ¡Yo no tengo libre albedrío, Ino! Solo actúo en la medida en que Dios me lo permite y ya tengo demasiadas concesiones. Estoy atado a la muerte, compréndelo. No puedo intervenir, no puedo luchar contra ellos y no hay nada que pueda hacer físicamente para protegerte. ¡Nada! ¿No sabes que sufro? ¡Si no estuviera muerto, moriría por ti no solo una sino mil veces!- dijo, tragando en seco y tensando la mandíbula. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Estabas aquí dentro todo el tiempo?

\- Sí. Es lo único que pude hacer. Fuiste muy valiente- dijo, tomando mi mano y apretándola.

No pude contenerme. Me acerqué a él y me rendí al llanto, abrazándolo. Él me estrechó con fuerza y dijo:

\- Siento no haber podido estar en tu lugar.

\- Perdóname tú a mí- rogué- Gracias por estar cerca de mí y mostrarme el camino. Deidara, tienes que explicarme lo que está ocurriendo. La incertidumbre no me permite tener un instante de paz.

\- Te diré todo lo que pueda sin transgredir los límites que me impone Dios- dijo- Los vampiros te encontrarán en cualquier lugar a causa del beso de la muerte siempre y cuando hayan sido víctimas de Sai. Las personas de quienes se ha alimentado un vampiro comparten un vínculo invisible que los transformados pueden percibir como una marca. Es la antítesis del bautizo cristiano. Ellos la llaman la comunión de los malditos, y surgió de uno de los primeros ritos demoníacos de Sai.

\- Los vampiros no pueden entrar a las iglesias, ¿verdad?- interrumpí, asustada.

\- No, pero... Ino, lo que acaba de ocurrir allá fuera es algo que tú necesitabas vivir. Si hubieras hallado la forma de entrar no habrías recibido el inmenso regalo que llegó a ti por medio del enfrentamiento directo con nuestros enemigos.

\- ¿Cuál es ese regalo?- pregunté, desconfiada. No sentía nada especial.

\- La rendición absoluta ante Dios en la presencia del mal. En vez de retroceder o suplicar clemencia al enemigo, te entregaste a la voluntad del Altísimo ¿Notaste la estatua que está allá fuera con el cáliz en la mano?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Representa, precisamente, la fe- dijo- Algunos creen que el Santo Grial está escondido bajo el suelo de esta iglesia. En todo caso, In, no hay nada que aterrorice tanto a un vampiro como el cáliz de la fe. Aunque la forma los hiere y ahuyenta, no es el crucifijo lo que más asusta a estas sanguijuelas sino el contenido del ser. Lo creas o no, este encuentro te fortaleció más que ninguno anterior.

\- Quizá sea cierto que me siento un poco menos cobarde- dije, sonriendo- pero aún no me has dicho para qué necesito fortalecerme. Me aterra no saber lo que me espera.

\- Has sido la única persona que ha tenido compasión de mí desde que morí. Te guíe hasta aquí porque te ofreciste a arriesgar tu alma para salvar la mía y, por ello, solo tú puedes liberarme.

\- ¿Es por esto que dices ser mío?

\- No. Soy tuyo porque te amo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de mi pecho. Aun si era lo que tanto había anhelado escuchar, tenía fuertes dudas al respecto de su amor.

\- No sé por qué me amas ni cómo me amas- dije- Si es por algo que hice en otra vida...

\- No, In, la reencarnación no existe. Esta es la única vida que has tenido.

\- ¿Te conocí cuando era niña, entonces? ¡Dímelo, te lo suplico! Si no me ayudas, estoy segura de que no voy a recordarlo.

Deidara se puso de pie y se acercó al sagrario. Primero, se quedó muy quieto. Luego, pareció asentir y regresó a mí.

\- No puedo llevarte al recuerdo porque podrías morir. Aun así...

Lo miré, expectante sin musitar.

\- Puedo devolverte la promesa que me hiciste- concluyó.

\- ¡No!- dije- Después de Dios, eres lo único que tengo. Le he perdido el apego a la vida por culpa de Sai.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Es menester que desees vivir!

\- Por supuesto que deseo vivir, lo que quiero decir es que, si muero, me iré feliz con tal de haber hecho lo posible para liberarte- dije- Deidara no puedes vivir conmigo y yo no quiero vivir sin ti. Si no sintiera esto por ti, quizá las cosas serían diferentes. Te ayudaría de igual modo y estaría aquí, pero podría continuar después. Ahora no. No sin ti.

Él se hincó ante mí y dijo, mirándome cara a cara con los ojos azules oscurecidos:

\- Tampoco estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti como si estuviera vivo.

Tragué en seco. Él prosiguió:

\- No sentí un amor semejante antes de que Sai me matara y, cuando te conocí, no fue el amor lo que nos unió sino la belleza de lo que me ofreciste.

\- ¿Qué te ofrecí, Deidara?- pregunté, observándolo fijamente.

\- Misericordia.

Entonces vi el recuerdo elusivo a través de sus pupilas. Deidara estaba solo en uno de los abismos de la muerte, atrapado en un sueño tan oscuro que él, envuelto en un sudario, brillaba. Supe que era la primera vez que lo había visto. Me sentí transportada al lugar donde no existen el tiempo ni el espacio y recordé con toda claridad, como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Ya no había iglesia ni había Amegakure, tan solo el lindero entre la vida y la muerte que me había separado de él desde la eternidad.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunté sin palabras desde la entrada de lo que se asemejaba a una caverna. Yo estaba en la luz.

\- ¿Me ves?- preguntó, incrédulo, con la voz se su mente- ¿De veras me ves?

\- Claramente. Ven conmigo al mundo- dije, extendiéndole la mano.

\- No puedo- respondió- Ya estuve allí y morí sin conocer la luz de Dios.

\- Yo te la enseñaré- dije.

\- Solo los vivos pueden mostrármela y ellos me borraron de la memoria- respondió.

\- Te la mostraré al nacer- dije.

\- ¿Me lo juras?- preguntó- Casi todos olvidan la eternidad al crecer.

\- Juro que no te olvidaré- aseguré.

\- Entonces debes mostrarme la luz a través de mi asesino.

Un espacio se abrió en la caverna y vi a Sai entre los vivos, como a través de un espejo.

\- ¿Es él?- pregunté- Es un demonio encarnado.

\- Sí. Él me encerró aquí, de modo que solo quienes no han nacido me pueden ver, pero ninguno se había asomado hasta ahora. Solo tú lo has hecho. Todos son tan felices en la luz y yo, desde la oscuridad, no puedo siquiera llamar a quienes están arriba.

\- Yo te sacaré de la muerte- dije.

\- ¿Arriesgarías el Cielo por mí?- preguntó.

\- ¿A qué más va uno al mundo?

\- Cumple la profecía de la novia- pidió- Si decides hacerlo, Dios se apiadará de mí por tu inmensa misericordia y me permitirá conocer Su luz a través de tu alma. Para que mi asesino repare en ti, deberás nacer en un lugar y fecha específicos.

\- ¿Y después?- pregunté.

\- Si recuperas mis restos humanos durante tu vida, podré ir al Cielo contigo, pero es demasiado peligroso. Tendrías que estar al borde de la muerte y podrías perder tu encarnación- dijo.

\- Eso no va ocurrir- respondí- No hay nada que desee más que ayudarte. Eres mi único amigo.

\- ¿Soy tu único amigo?- preguntó- ¡Tu voz es mi único consuelo! ¡Cuánto quisiera verte!

\- ¡Pobrecillo!- dije- ¿Cómo me reconocerás?

\- Puedo ver a todas las víctimas de mi verdugo. En cuanto él beba tu sangre, sabré que eres tú- replicó.

\- Seguiré la profecía y me haré su víctima, pase lo que pase. Es una promesa- decreté.

\- ¡Alma amiga! Esperaré tu nacimiento con ansias- dijo.

\- Iremos juntos al Cielo- grité, sintiendo que me alejaba de la caverna.

\- ¡No me olvides!- respondió, extendiendo su mano hacia mí- ¡Recuérdame!

Entonces vi una luz muy brillante y luego todo se oscureció alrededor.

\- ¿Ino?- llamó Deidara frente a mí, en el interior de la iglesia.

\- Recuperé el recuerdo- balbucí, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Observé sus labios rojos curvarse en una sonrisa y, tras parpadear, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: Los recuerdos perdidos

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: Ritornello: Los recuerdos perdidos**

Desperté unos minutos después sostenida por él, quien me llevaba en brazos hacia la salida de la iglesia.

\- Deidara- suspiré, abriendo los ojos- ¿fue real?

Él se detuvo en seco y respondió, sonriendo:

\- Tan real que podría besarte ahora mismo. Es solo que temo que...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Temo que ya no me ames, ahora que sabes lo que hiciste por mí.

\- Déjame en el suelo, por favor- pedí.

Él frunció el entrecejo y me depositó suavemente frente al portón. Yo lo rodeé con ambos brazos por la nuca y dije:

\- Solo podría amarte más.

Quería que se inclinase sobre mí y me besara, pero él me miró con seriedad y preguntó:

\- ¿A pesar de saber que todo lo que te ha ocurrido con Sai fue solo porque quisiste salvarme?

\- Sí- dije, sonriendo- Todo es como debe ser.

Él me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la iglesia. Había una luna blanca espléndida en el cielo azul añil.

\- Ven conmigo- dijo.

Me llevó hasta la parte posterior de la iglesia, que también estaba bastante elevada por encima del nivel del terreno y cuyas barandillas estaban sombreadas por un gran arbusto. Deidara estaba feliz y esto se evidenciaba en todos sus gestos.

\- Que hermoso- dije, mirando hacia arriba pero pensando en él- Parece que nadie nos estuviera observando.

\- En este momento nadie nos observa, In- dijo, girándome hacia él y hundiendo una de sus manos en mis cabellos- Dime de nuevo que no me odias.

\- Solo puedo sentir una cosa por ti, Deidara- dije, sonrojándome bajo su mirada sugerente.

Su boca cubrió la mía en un instante y sus labios se abrieron para prodigarme el más dulce de los besos. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me sujetó contra sí, infundiéndome de tibieza. Sentí que nos envolvía un fuerte torbellino de viento y él dejó escapar un suspiro que revelaba un anhelo profundo. Esta vez no vino a mí ninguna imagen, ni sentí frialdad alguna emanar de él.

\- Nunca viví el amor humano así- murmuró en mi oído sin soltarme.

\- Yo tampoco- dije. Necesitaba que supiera que jamás había querido a Sai.

\- No hace falta que lo digas, In, lo sé. He estado contigo desde que Sai bebió tu sangre por primera vez; es solo que el corazón humano está lleno de engaños.

\- ¿Y el de los muertos?- pregunté, elevando el rostro hacia él. Se lo veía sereno y, a la vez, lleno de emoción.

\- No. Yo solo puedo amarte con el alma, Ino. Este es el único amor real, y es eterno pues no está oculto tras el velo de la ilusión del mundo.

\- Deidara ¿pudiste conocer la luz cuando Sai me hizo su víctima?

\- Sí. Si pudiera mostrarte ese instante lo haría, pero ya no es necesario. Gracias a que viste el antes en que existías fuera del tiempo, no tengo que imbuirte los recuerdos a través de besos. Estos llegarán a ti por sí solos. Al recordar un recuerdo tan profundo tomaste parte del más allá, lo que te hace más parecida a mí.

\- ¡Ya no me enfrías!- dije, sorprendida.

\- Porque tu alma está más cerca de la mía y de la muerte y, por ello, has perdido tanto calor que ya no me percibes frío. No debes morir, Ino. Es preciso que salgas de Amegakure en cuanto hagamos lo que debemos hacer.

\- No me importa morir con tal de recuperar tus restos- dije- ¿Sabes dónde están?

Él asintió.

\- No es suficiente con que te lleve a ellos- dijo- Tendrás que romper la maldición.

\- Creí que se había disuelto cuando Sai me atacó- afirmé, apesadumbrada.

\- Para cuando te encontró en esa calle desierta, Sai ya había trasladado mis restos humanos a Amegakure. Por tal motivo, hacía mucho que podía materializarme dentro de la ciudad pero me fue imposible conocer a Dios hasta que tu sangre corrió por sus venas casi un siglo después.  
Tu sacrificio, además de abrir los ojos de mi espíritu, permitió que te encontrara en vida. La unión que se produjo entre nosotros a través de la sangre hizo que te reconociera de inmediato pero, puesto que Amegakure me proporcionó el medio de hacerme palpable como cuando estaba vivo, me acerqué a ti humanamente. Ahora resulta que estoy apegado a ti, Ino.  
No solo te quiero en tu forma espiritual sino con todas las características de tu encarnación: lo que dices y lo que haces, tu inteligencia y tus emociones, tu instinto, tus gestos e inflexiones, tu voz y tu mirada, tu ira y debilidad. Quiero, incluso, tu cuerpo: cada vez que me separo de ti duermo en el recuerdo de tu tacto. Este es el segundo motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras a mi encuentro: no bastándome la salvación, tenía que estar contigo. Tenía que amarte y sentirte en vida, Ino. Perdóname.

\- Me estás pidiendo que te perdone por anhelar lo mismo que yo- dije- Daría lo que fuera por devolverte la vida que Sai te robó y estar contigo en el mundo.

\- No debes pensar en ello- respondió- Esa es la filosofía de nuestro enemigo y la razón por la cual se hizo vampiro.

\- Te equivocas. Él no conoce el amor- murmuré.

\- Solo podremos estar juntos fuera del mundo, Ino.

\- Bienvenida sea la muerte, entonces- dije, deseando que llegase pronto.

\- No la invoques. Tú irías a la eternidad y yo me quedaría atrapado entre Amegakure y Hades para siempre por causa de Sai.

\- Si al fin conociste a Dios, no comprendo en qué consiste la maldición, Deidara ¿No conoce tu alma el camino?

\- He forjado una alianza con Cristo gracias a ti. Veo Su luz y siento Su amor. Ahora que conozco la fuente de toda la creación, mis plegarias ascienden. Mi alma despertó de la que iba a ser una pesadilla eterna. Por otra parte, lo que ha hecho el demonio por medio de mi cuerpo y sangre debe ser anulado con un rito tan poderoso como el suyo- dijo.

\- Sabes que estoy a tu disposición- respondí- Estoy lista.

\- Debes tener toda tu energía vital para llevarlo a cabo- replicó- Sin embargo, es difícil que la mantengas estando cerca de mí, y más aún en Amegakure. Por ello, debemos actuar pronto.

\- Bien. Dime lo que debo hacer- dije.

\- No puedo entrar a la torre donde están mis restos ni tampoco apropiarme de ninguno de los objeto que la secta homicida emplea para mantener la maldición, incluyendo la llave que necesitas para entrar a la torre. Aun así, puedo manipular las circunstancias a nuestro favor. Los adeptos de Sai darán un baile mañana en la noche en la Gran Logia Subalpina. En ocasiones como esta, las familias de los iniciados son admitidas en las celebraciones. Prepárate para asistir como la esposa de uno de ellos.

\- ¿Quién será el iniciado que me lleve?- pregunté, aterrada.

\- Yo- dijo, sonriendo. Sus ojos se encendieron.

\- ¿Tú? ¡Sabrán que no eres uno de ellos!

\- Claro que no- dijo, riendo- ¿Olvidas que puedo poner ideas en las mentes de los vivos?

\- ¡Cierto!- exclamé, tomando sus manos- ¡Esto es maravilloso!

\- Tenemos grandes ventajas- dijo, entusiasmado a su vez- Será divertido. Ahora...

\- Debes llevarme a casa- dije, anticipándome a sus palabras.

\- Empiezas a conocer las reglas- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia la casa mientras Deidara me explicaba que era la misma que había adquirido de la señorita Biwako. Si bien había cerrado el trato con la Señora antes del baile que esta ofreció en su propiedad, Deidara había puesto brevemente la idea contraria en la mente de Kankuro Uzuki para validar su presencia en el festín mientras fuera conveniente. También explicó que la potestad demoníaca que rige Amegakure no podía observarnos mientras pisáramos suelo sacro, como en la parte trasera de la iglesia, aun si los vampiros aliados de Sai tenían la facultad de encontrarme en cualquier lugar.

Cuando llegamos, Deidara se despidió de mí en la puerta. Estaba tan hermoso que quise que me besara de nuevo, pero me sentía tan débil que estuve a punto de desvanecer.

\- Te acompañaré desde la muerte mientras duermes- dijo, y me pareció que estaba complacido- No puedo abusar de tu vitalidad.

Comprendí que había reconocido mis intenciones y me sonrojé.

\- Buenas noches- dije, sonriendo y evitando su mirada.

Deidara rio y besó mis labios fugazmente. Acto seguido, se alejó en dirección a la estación de trenes. Suspiré y, tras cerrar la puerta, subí a la habitación. Me sentía feliz. Cuando tomé la túnica de Deidara para usarla a modo de camisón de nuevo, reconocí el sudario con el que lo había visto en el reino de la muerte.

 _"Dios"_ , pensé, con lágrimas en los ojos. " _Permíteme estar a su lado para siempre"_. Me metí en la cama y, tras cubrirme con las mantas, me quedé dormida rezando por Deidara y por mí.

Soñé con la primera vez que Sai me había atacado. En el instante en que sus colmillos me traspasaban, la voz de Deidara había brotado de mi atacante como un gemido profundo que luego se convirtió en mi propia respiración. Soy sangre de tu sangre, decía Deidara dentro de mi corazón, y su dolor se tornaba en dicha. Segundos después, se materializó a unos pasos de nosotros entre la niebla y, sin que Sai lo viera, se acercó con sigilo y puso la estatuilla de la Virgen en mi mano. Sai dejó mi cuerpo inerte sobre el pavimento y se marchó, huyendo de la imagen sagrada. Entonces Deidara salió de la niebla y se inclinó a mi lado.

\- Gracias, ángel mío- dijo, derramando lágrimas sobre mí y deteniendo la sangre de la herida con ambas manos- Me mostraste la esperanza.

A continuación, miró hacia el oscuro firmamento y lanzó un grito profundo:

\- ¿Quién como Dios?

Sollozando, Deidara me tomó en brazos y me llevó al camposanto. Allí me depositó sobre la tierra bendecida y rasgó un jirón de mis faldas para cubrir mi herida, cuidando de mí hasta que la sangre dejó de manar.

\- Nuestra sangre es una en el enemigo, y nuestras almas son una en Dios- susurró, arrullándome- Despierta, Ino.

Yo abrí los ojos y lo vi entre las tumbas.

\- ¿Qué me han hecho?- murmuré.

\- Ofrendaste tu sangre por mi salvación. Guardaste tu promesa.

\- Te conozco- le dije, sin comprender lo que ocurría- Eres mi único amigo.

\- Debo robar tus recuerdos de esta noche para que se cumpla la profecía ¿Me obedecerás?

\- Sí- respondí y, como si Sai nunca me hubiese atacado, todo dolor cesó.

\- Ve a tu casa y cambia tus ropas. Después, deja en el pórtico de la iglesia el vestido blanco que llevas puesto. Tu atacante lo encontrará y te reconocerá como la novia esperaba. Estaré cuidando de ti todo el tiempo.

\- Así lo haré- respondí.

Sosteniéndome, me ayudó a incorporarme y me siguió hasta la casa de mis padres. Yo entré, me puse una bata y volví a salir sin que Kushina notase mi presencia. Al salir, Deidara estaba esperándome entre las sombras. Me siguió hasta la iglesia, donde llevé el vestido, que estaba desgarrado y manchado de sangre. Avancé por las gradas y me hinqué de rodillas frente a la puerta de la iglesia. Allí alisé el vestido con cuidado, presionándolo contra la piedra oscura, de modo que las blancas faldas quedaran desplegadas hacia los escalones y el jubón ostentara a la altura del corazón la sangre que se había acumulado en el escote, tal y como si una muerta invisible lo llevase puesto. Daba la impresión de ser el traje de una novia que hubiera sido asesinada en el día de su boda.

\- Perfecto- dijo Deidara, supervisando mi hacer- Nuestro enemigo olerá la sangre seca de su víctima en el vestido antes del amanecer y lo llevará consigo como nuestra de que la profecía de la novia empieza a cumplirse.

\- ¿Qué pasará después?- pregunté.

\- Indagará al respecto de ti para asegurarse de que tienes los requisitos esperados.

\- ¿No sabrá que dejamos el vestido en ese lugar adrede?

\- Creerá que viniste aquí guiada por Lucifer para dejar la señal inequívoca que él ha estado aguardando.

\- Ah. Es importante que el padre Zōsui no lo encuentre antes.

\- Descuida. El óxido de la sangre que ya probó obligará al vampiro a seguir el rastro del aroma a la intemperie en unos instantes. Es uno de sus instintos primordiales, no puede dejar evidencia pública de ningún ataque.

Cuando terminé, Deidara me acompañó de nuevo a casa.

\- Gracias- dijo, con ojos acuosos. Parecía acongojado por un ineludible remordimiento- Ahora, entra en la casa y olvida que me viste.

\- Dime tu nombre- pedí.

\- Soy Deidara, hijo de Akasuna y voivoda del pueblo magyar.

\- ¿Qué es un voivoda?- pregunté, entre dormida y despierta.

\- Un príncipe. Cuando estaba vivo me llamaban príncipe Deidara.

\- Bien, príncipe Deidara- dije, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño- Algún día seré tu princesa.

Él me agarró por los hombros y preguntó, temblando:

\- ¿Qué dices, mujer?

Al llegar a una pequeña plaza, me encontré cara a cara con un mendigo que me pidió dinero a gritos. Le faltaban varios dientes. A pesar de sus ropas raídas, los cabellos revueltos y la suciedad de su rostro, se notaba que alguna vez había sido un hombre hermoso, e intuí que probablemente también muy rico. Puse unas cuantas monedas en su escudilla y procuré alejarme pues su actitud me había atemorizado. En cuanto le di la espalda, escuché que decía en otro idioma:

\- ¿Y tú qué miras?

Puesto que éramos las únicas dos personas en esa plaza, asumí que hablaba conmigo, por lo que me di la vuelta de nuevo. Estaba equivocada: el mendigo no hablaba con nadie. Se había sentado en medio de un charco de orina y miraba hacia arriba. Quise salir corriendo, pero él habló de nuevo, esta vez vociferando al cielo:

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Quieres también mi única fuente de sustento? No te basta con verme así ¿eh? ¡Déjame! ¡Ya me lo quitaste todo!

Temblando, me pregunté si le hablaría a Dios o al diablo. Entonces sus ojos cambiaron de posición. Aún miraba hacia los densos nubarrones, pero hacia el oeste. El hombre podía ver algo que yo no. De repente, soltó una carcajada y lanzó las monedas al piso.

\- Búrlate de mí, sí- exclamó, sin bajar la mirada- Yo me reiré de ti en el Juicio Final, cuando tu potestad te sea arrebatada ¡Tienes mi mente y tomas mi cuerpo cuando te place, pero jamás tendrás mi alma!

De repente, cayó al suelo, retorciéndose con expresión de horror.

\- ¡No! ¡No las huestes de nuevo!- suplicó, crispando los dedos hacia el infinito al tiempo que intentaba cubrirse el rostro.

Unos segundos después, todo su cuerpo empezó a contorsionarse mientras profería espeluznantes alaridos. Tuve tanto miedo que no pude articular palabra para pedir auxilio. Al fin me dije que tenía que hacer algo por ayudar a aquel pobre hombre y di unos pasos enclenques hacia él, pero él viró la cabeza abruptamente hacia mí y me miró con una expresión tan malvada que quedé paralizada.

\- Bienvenida a nuestro reino- dijo, con varias voces disonantes- ¿Estás lista para entrar a la sinagoga de Satán?

Sentí como si una mano invisible me hubiese golpeado el pecho y retrocedí, temblando.

\- Vade retro- mascullé con un hilo de voz antes de emprender la fuga.

No miré hacia atrás hasta encontrar una iglesia. Tiré de ambas puertas y entré, conmocionada. Estaba viviendo en carne propia miedos que hasta ese entonces no habían existido ni en mis peores pesadillas. Hundí las manos en la pila de piedra que contenía el agua bendita y me las pasé por el rostro, rezando mecánicamente y a toda velocidad, tanto que confundía las palabras.

Un sacerdote salió de la habitación contigua al altar y me miró con curiosidad. Incliné la cabeza a manera de saludo y él hizo igual, pero no quise hablarle.

\- Veo que lo conoció- dijo desde donde estaba.

\- ¿Disculpe?- balbucí.

\- El loco de la plaza- respondió- Asusta a todos los visitantes. Ya se acostumbrará.

Intenté sonreír pero me fue imposible.

\- Ese hombre necesita que le echen fuera al diablo- susurré, mirándolo.

\- No, simplemente ya no está en sus cabales- dijo él.

Pensé que un sacerdote escéptico era lo último que necesitaba.

\- No me diga- repliqué- ¿Cómo puede distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro?

\- Cree ser miembro de la familia real y habla con seres invisibles que están fuera de él. No es candidato para un exorcismo eclesiástico.

\- ¿Es que no puede haber locos posesos?

Él hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta y, dándose la bendición ante el altar, prosiguió con sus labores. Parecía muy ocupado. Me senté en una de las bancas traseras y recé compulsivamente hasta asegurarme de que mis rodillas pudieran sostenerme de nuevo. El dueño y señor de Amegakure me había hablado directamente a través del lunático de la plaza a quien, por cierto, yo no me habría atrevido a tildar de loco.

Miré recelosamente al antipático sacerdote y me dije que el mendigo debía ser de cuna noble. Entonces recordé al librero de la tarde anterior y repasé mentalmente su extraño comportamiento y la conversión que habíamos sostenido al respecto de aquel poeta nefasto. Concluí que en Amegakure todos eran abogados del diablo y me marché de la iglesia con el corazón encogido. Me alejé por una calle más transitada y seguí a varios grupos de personas hasta que me topé con una oficina postal.

Dejé las cartas y el manuscrito de Sakura con un empleado descortés y regresé a casa procurando pasar por calles transitadas por medio al demonio: recibí tantas miradas de animadversión y disgusto en el camino que no supe en qué momento había comenzado a retornarlas con la misma intensidad. Al entrar, me eché a llorar desconsoladamente ¿Cuándo había perdido mi rumbo? ¿Había sido feliz alguna vez? ¿Era el ser humano maléfico por naturaleza? ¿Era yo, también, otro ser insustancial y lleno de rencor? Lo único que me interesaba en el mundo era Deidara e iba a perderlo irremediablemente: su salvación marcaría nuestra despedida. Si Dios favorecía nuestros propósitos, no tendría ya nada por lo que vivir. De uno u otro modo, no podía ganar.

\- ¡Te odio!- sollocé, mirando al cielo por la ventana.

Le hablaba a Lucifer. Nunca me había referido a él directamente y no sabía si Cristo justificaría mi odio aun si lo dirigía a Su enemigo. Esto es personal, maldito, pensé, enjugándome las lágrimas, y a partir de ese momento me encontré maldiciendo para mis adentros con frecuencia. Al menos la guerra estaba declarada.

Comí un poco más de pan con mermelada y bebí agua, y luego me distraje peinándome para el baile de esa noche. Los tocados de las damas de la ciudad eran ridículos, así que la vanidad me impedía imitarlas aun si quería pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, no quería desentonar demasiado, por lo que retorcí dos mechones frontales hasta sujetarlos en la parte posterior de la cabeza y después recogí el resto de mis cabellos en un moño suelto sobre la nuca. Me recordó a los peinados de las antiguas mujeres de Mizu no Kuni que tantos artistas recreaban en sus obras y me di por satisfecha pensando que Mizu no Kuni era, después de todo, de este lugar.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: Deidara, Rey de los Magyar1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: Solfeo: Deidara, Rey de los Magyar Parte 1.**

Me puse una bata cómoda y me recosté en la cama a esperar que el sol se pusiera para que Deidara se presentase. Sin quererlo, me quedé dormida. Soñé que papá y mamá iban a una cena en la logia de nuestra ciudad. Sai los presentaba como los padres de su prometida y ellos sonreían y pestañeaban como tétricas muñecas de porcelana con guantes blancos. Luego soñé que estaba en un jardín hermoso, avistando en la lejanía un pino tan alto que no tenía fin. En el árbol se abría una compuerta y de ella emergía Deidara con una cruz grabada en medio del pecho. Se lo veía fuerte y feliz y agitaba su mano, saludándome.

Era un sueño tan agradable que habría deseado quedarme en él y no despertar. Sin embargo, unos golpecitos en la puerta me arrancaron del paraíso, llevándome de vuelta a la estancia, que estaba oscura; había caído la noche.

\- ¿Deidara?- llamé, con voz ronca.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Por supuesto- respondí, sentándome e intentando ver algo- ¿Te importaría encender la lámpara?

La difusa luz empezó a brillar en tanto que la puerta se abría y la silueta de Deidara se revelaba.

\- Hola- dijo, entrando a la habitación.

Deidara se detuvo a un par de metros de la estancia y me miró a los ojos. Fue como si el sol hubiese colmado mi vida de calidez en un instante. Intenté sonreír a mi vez, pero solo atinaba a mirarlo. Si alguna vez había sido indulgente con fantasías de magnificencia derivadas de leyendas remotas y mitos olvidados, el hombre que tenía ante mí las sobrepasaba. Era el monarca que había sido borrado de los libros de historia por su fiereza y hermosura.

\- ¿In?- titubeó, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tú...- balbucí- Estás muy elegante.

Él se rio por lo bajo y, sentándose frente a mí en el borde de la cama, dijo:

\- No es propio de mí, ¿verdad?

\- Cielos, Deidara, te ves tan...

\- ¿Ridículo?

\- No, no, al contrario- dije, tragando en seco- ¿Nunca has usado ropa así?

\- Jamás- dijo, sonriendo- Mi existencia siempre giró en torno al campo de batalla. Para los magyar, ser un buen gobernante equivalía a ser un guerrero apto, así que los convidados de la Señorita Biwako no se equivocaron al tacharme de salvaje. Lo fui. Quiero decir, lo soy.

Tuve la impresión de que se sentía orgulloso de ello y no pude menos que estar de acuerdo con él: en contraste con los afeminados burgueses que regían en el mundo, Deidara era el recuerdo tangible de un pasado más noble en que el poderío estaba definido por la sangre, el honor y la valentía.

\- Debes contarme quién te vistió- dije, en parte temiendo que lo hubiera hecho solo. No me agradaba la vanidad masculina.

\- La muerte- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿La muerte?- inquirí, incrédula- ¿Quieres decir que ahora la muerte se dedica a la confección de la más fina indumentaria?

Deidara llevaba una camisa de seda blanca, un chaleco de terciopelo amatista con broches de plata, una corbata de seda color oro brocada de verde y azul, una chaqueta color turquesa de cuello ancho recamada con hilos de plata y oro que se extendía hasta el pliegue de la rodilla, un ancho cinto de seda negra, pantalón negro y altas botas militares. Su abundante cabello se veía limpio, suave y quizás un poco más rubio a la luz, lo que hacía que sus ojos adquirieran un tinte turquesa, entre azul marino y azul un poco más claro.

Ni mi propia madre habría conseguido que un hombre luciera tan guapo y, a pesar de los detalles, masculino y sobra recalcar que mi madre podía ser casi tan meticulosa como la modista de Deidara.

\- Quiero decir que lo que ves no es más que una ilusión, In. Simplemente deseé tener las ropas adecuadas para entrar al baile sin despertar sospechas y aparecí así en Amegakure. La muerte eligió mi apariencia. A decir verdad, no me he mirado en el espejo, pero estoy bastante incómodo.

Reí un poco, aún anonadada por su postura y dije:

\- Las señoras se van a sentir un poco intimidadas en tu presencia.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Olvídalo- dije, sonriendo- ¿Tienes sombrero?

\- Sí, lo dejé con los guantes blancos. No lo soportaba.

\- Bien, su majestad- dije, escurriéndome hasta el otro extremo de la cama y saliendo de ella para ponerme frente a él- No pensará llevarme al baile vistiendo esta bata, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Ah! ¿No tienes un vestido?

\- Nada que pueda hacer que luzca remotamente civilizada ante la secta, y menos a tu lado- afirmé.

\- Me gusta tu bata- dijo él, poniéndose de pie- Me recuerda a la primera vez que te besé.

El tono de su voz fue tan profundo que logró ponerme algo nerviosa.

\- Cierra los ojos- murmuró, cerrando los suyos ante mí y tomándome de las manos.

Le obedecí.

\- Ahora ábrelos- dijo.

Sentí cierto resquemor pero al fin lo hice, confiando en que la muerte no me hubiese tocado.

\- No lo creo- tartamudeé, tambaleándome.

Me había bastado con echarles una ojeada a mis faldas para saber que estaba tan ricamente ataviada como Deidara. Él elevo las cejas y sonrió de forma enigmática, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Sí?- pregunté, expectante.

\- Bien- respondió, acortando la distancia entre los dos- te diré que no estás más hermosa que anoche, cuando entraste a la iglesia calada de agua.

\- ¿De veras?- balbucí.

\- Sin embargo- prosiguió- debes recordar que, cuando te miro, siempre estoy viendo tu alma.

\- ¿Y qué hay del resto?- pregunté, curiosa.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, de veras estás bellísima- replicó, sonriendo.

\- Deidara- dije, recordando mi sueño- Necesitas un crucifijo.

\- No puedo llevarlo aún- respondió- No soy digno.

\- ¡Claro que sí lo eres!- dije- Además, puedes tocar los objetos bendecidos. No comprendo.

\- Mi cuerpo humano jamás llevó un crucifijo. Morí sin conocer a Dios. Hasta que no realices el ritual que deshaga la maldición de Sai y me des un entierro digno, mi alma no podrá llevar la insignia de la cruz.

\- Pero entonces será demasiado tarde- dije, con lágrimas en los ojos- Te irás.

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde para ir a Él- respondió, abrazándome- No llores, In, estaremos juntos en el Cielo como me lo prometiste una vez.

\- Me espera toda una vida sin ti- dije, estrechándolo.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo. No es que crea que vamos a reunirnos de inmediato, como bien lo sabes... es que alguna cosa solo las decide Dios. La vida es una gran oportunidad, Ino. Debes estar feliz de vivirla.

\- Estoy feliz ahora que estoy contigo- dije, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Yo también- dijo- Incluso, podemos cenar juntos, lo que me recuerda que quiero llevarte a un lugar antes de ir a la logia ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos- dije, sonriendo.

Bajamos y, mientras Deidara se ponía los guantes y el sombrero, fui a verme en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Imposible no admirar el vestido que se me había dado: era de corte impero y sus faldas caían en múltiples vuelos desiguales de colores rojos fuego y naranja mandarina hasta el piso, mientras que el corpiño de seda y las largas y ajustadas mangas tenían preciosos bordados dorados de flores orientales que hacían juego con mis zapatillas.

Extrañamente, mi peinado no había cambiado con la excepción de un grácil adorno de flores de seda rojas y doradas en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mis ojos tenían un matiz gris pálido que me agradaba y mis labios estaban tan rojos como los de Deidara a pesar de no haber cenado aún. Pensé que estaba más bonita que nunca y me alegró lucir así para Deidara. Él me esperaba junto a la puerta con una capa extendida en las manos. Esta era de seda amarilla brocada de oro.

\- Estaba junto a mi sombrero- dijo- Supongo que es para ti. También te dejaron guantes blancos- agregó, con una graciosa mueca.

\- Los iniciados estarán complacidos- comenté, recibiendo la capa de sus manos y abrochándola sobre mis hombros.

En cuanto me puse los guantes, Deidara se inclinó ante mí tocando su sombrero. Me ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa y, acto seguido, salimos a la calle. No hacía mucho frío aún y la noche estaba hermosa.

\- No tanto como tú- dijo.

\- Pero... no he hablado- repliqué.

\- Claro que sí hablaste- rio- Acabas de decir que la noche está hermosa.

De repente, recordé que algo similar había ocurrido cuando estábamos en el baile de la Señorita Biwako.

\- ¡Lees mis pensamientos!- exclamé- ¡Haces lo mismo que Sasori Akasuna!

\- En lo absoluto- dijo- Yo te escucho hablar claramente.

\- Deidara- dije, mirándolo con fijeza- no tienes por qué mentirme.

El me miró con suma seriedad y dijo:

\- No miento, Ino.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Deidara no distinguía mis palabras de mis pensamientos. Para él eran lo mismo.

\- Ay, Dios- dije, atormentada.

\- Vamos, ¿qué esperabas?- rio.

\- Supongo que a ti no puedo pedirte que me otorgues ese tipo de privacidad- dije, resignada.

\- Así es- respondió- No podría hacer nada al respecto aunque lo deseara. De todos modos, Ino ¿de qué te serviría tener secretos conmigo?

Lo medité unos segundos sin hallar respuesta.

\- ¿Lo ves?- dijo- Es mejor así.

\- Supongo que tienes razón- repliqué- Sin embargo, sería justo que yo también pudiera conocer todo lo que piensas y sientes.

\- Tal vez lo más justo no sea siempre lo más conveniente- dijo, con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí, preocupada.

\- Descuida- respondió, riendo por lo bajo- Es solo que tú eres bastante más inocente que yo. No olvides que fui un bárbaro en vida y, de una u otra forma, mis instintos siguen siendo los mismos. No me agradaría escandalízate.

\- Es muy improbable que así fuera- dije.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. Aun así, llegará el día en que me conozcas completamente. Entonces podrás decidir si soy digno de ti.

\- Qué tonterías dices- comenté, riendo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y me dirigió una fugaz mirada lateral. Me pareció que se reía un poco de mí.

\- Cuéntame tu historia. Quiero conocer cuanto antes al salvaje que se esconde tras ese pálido rostro- bromeé.

\- No quiero arruinarte el momento- dijo- pero no vamos a tener uno más propicio ¿Por dónde comenzar?

\- Empieza por el túrul- sugerí.

\- Bien- asintió- El túrul es un ser mitológico, en cierto modo similar al ave Fénix. Es el espíritu guía del pueblo magyar y toda su descendencia, y se presenta a los elegidos como el ave que tú ya has visto. Podría decirse que el túrul es el mensajero del destino.

Cuando mi abuela Chiyo concibió a mi padre en su juventud, el túrul la visitó en sueños para anunciar que daría a luz a un gran líder cuyos descendientes llevarían a su pueblo a una tierra fértil donde al fin se asentaría. Al nacer mi padre lo llamó, pues, Akasuna, que significa el anunciado en un sueño.

En aquel entonces, nuestro pueblo estaba compuesto por siete tribus de las cuales mi abuelo encabezaba una. Mi padre era, por supuesto, quien debía sucederlo. Ocurrió que, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, los jefes de las tribus se reunieron para elegir de entre ellos un solo líder por cuestiones de supervivencia.

Teniendo en cuenta la significativa aparición del túrul a mi abuela, se decidió que Akasuna debía ser el jefe de las siete tribus. Así pues, cada uno de los jefes vertió un poco de su sangre en una copa y, a continuación, todos bebieron de ella jurando lealtad a mi padre.

\- ¡ **Vampyr**!- lo interrumpí, aterrada.

Deidara soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- No, Ino- dijo- Todos eran humanos. Hacer un pacto de sangre no equivale a convertirse en demonio.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- inquirí, escéptica- Porque, para mí, un pacto de sangre no obliga a los implicados a beberla ¿No has pensado que quizás esa práctica haya dado inicio al vampirismo?

\- Al revés: un vampiro que ambos conocemos ideó el brindis.

\- ¡Sai!- exclamé, petrificada.

\- El mismo- dijo Deidara- Solo que en ese entonces aún no había sido transformado por Lucifer.

\- Continúa, por favor.

\- Su nombre significa -Deidara hizo una breve pausa y miró a ambos lados. Luego, tomó un hondo respiro y dijo- Niebla- Sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos me parecieron más rasgados sobre los pómulos altos.

Proferí una corta exclamación.

\- ¡Es en lo que se transforma!- murmuré.

\- Yo lo habría llamado humo- dijo Deidara- Porque en eso se convertirá en cuanto toque las llamas del infierno.

\- Dudo que tenga tanta suerte- contesté, pensando en que a Sai lo esperaba una eternidad de sufrimiento en el inframundo.

\- Sai fue el hermano de Darui, uno de los siete líderes- prosiguió Deidara- Odiaba a su propio hermano por ser el jefe de la tribu, pero el odio que sentía por su propia familia fue superado en cuanto supo que Akasuna, mi padre, sería el líder de todos, Juró que jamás se arrodillaría ante él ni ante su progenie.  
Sai había planeado matar a su hermano para así sucederlo legítimamente. El anuncio del túrul, sin embargo, quiso que el mismo Darui prefiriese a mi padre como líder. En aquel entonces Sai tenía quince años de edad.

\- ¿Cuál era la mayoría de edad para los magyar en ese entonces?- inquirí.

\- Alrededor de quince años para las mujeres y diecisiete para los hombre- dijo él- pero en el caso de ambos dependía más de una serie de pruebas iniciáticas. No era un asunto arbitrario. Mi padre, por ejemplo, con solo diecisiete años de edad, era uno de los más hábiles jinetes de todas las tribus. Era tan diestro con el arco y con la flecha que podía cazar no solo para su familia sino para muchas, y además se destacaba por el conocimiento del lenguaje escrito.

\- ¿Qué tipo de lenguaje escrito empleaban?

\- Rovás- dijo, sonriendo- Te lo conté en una carta ¿recuerdas? Era nuestro alfabeto vernáculo, compuesto por una serie de símbolos o marcas similares a las runas germánicas. Las Rovás se grababan en pequeños pedazos de huesos o maderas para ser enviadas a manera de mensajes, o se dibujaban en la piel de quien estuviera enfermo. Aunque cada marca correspondía a un sonido, también tenía un amplio significado, representando más de una palabra o situación que una letra.  
Pocos eran instruidos en la escritura, pues era considerada un arte exclusivo y no una necesidad colectiva. En el caso de mi padre, sin embargo, era menester que la conociese pues, además de ser el líder, la aparición del túrul lo designaba como sacerdote del pueblo.

\- ¿Sacerdote?

\- No me refiero a un sacerdote como los de hoy en día. Nuestro pueblo era pagano y, aun si no les rendíamos culto a dioses perversos o demonios, reverenciábamos a la naturaleza y a nuestros ancestros como fuerzas de la divinidad. El sacerdote era, pues, quien tenía la facultad de comunicarse con los espíritus ancestrales para guiar al pueblo de acuerdo con la voluntad de los primeros.

\- Qué interesante- dije- La verdad, no le veo nada de malo amar a quienes hacen parte de uno.

\- No lo es. El amor y el culto son, sin embargo, dos cosas bien distintas. Los magyar éramos animistas. En ausencia de un culto al Dios que nos creó, que muchos pueblos enemigos ya habían implementado, nuestras tribus nómadas seguían practicando el espiritismo y fue esto, precisamente, lo que dio cabida a ritos extraños como el que Sai sugirió por instigación demoníaca.

\- Pero tú no habías nacido aún ¿verdad?

\- Cierto. Los pormenores de la historia los conocí después, cuando mi espíritu fue relegado a esa caverna de la muerte. Sin embargo, viví largo tiempo junto a mi pueblo y llegué a conocer bastante bien a Sai en un ámbito tribal. Siempre fue un maldito cobarde.

\- Puedo imaginarlo- dije- Así que tu padre fue, desde muy joven, líder y sacerdote del pueblo magyar.

\- Sí. Pero antes de que fuese instituido como tal, Sai debía encontrar la forma de hermanarse con él por medio de la sangre. Solo así podría llevar a cabo el ritual fratricida que le permitiría adueñarse de la primogenitura material y espiritual que tanto codiciaba. Sai resentía el hecho de que el túrul hubiese favorecido a mi progenitor.

Akasuna, mi padre amado, era justo y valiente. Había heredado de mi abuela su naturaleza bondadosa y de mi abuelo la sabiduría para gobernar. Cuando yo era muy pequeño, recuerdo mirar hacia arriba y pensar que mi padre era tan alto y fuerte como un árbol que cobijaba a todos.

\- ¿Te importaría describirlo?- pedí- Me será más fácil imaginarlo.

\- Como te dije, mi padre era muy alto, tanto como yo. Algunos pueblos enemigos le temían por el tamaño de sus manos- rio- Aun si su piel se ponía bastante pálida en el invierno, vivir a la intemperie lo había hecho moreno. Llevaba los cabellos negros y lisos parcialmente atados en la parte posterior de la cabeza a la manera de los hombres del continente, y sus ojos eran, como los de nuestros antepasados, rasgados.

\- ¿Se parecían a los tuyos?- pregunté, fascinada.

\- Mucho- asintió- Mi madre solía decir que yo tenía los ojos de mi padre pero que, a diferencia de él, era demasiado tierno para ser un buen líder. Me esforcé en demostrarle lo contrario. La compasión no era considerada una virtud en nuestro pueblo.

\- ¿Lograste convertirte en un hombre cruel con la práctica?- pregunté, tragando en seco.

\- No- dijo- aunque debo aclarar que mi padre tampoco lo era. Simplemente, en la batalla, ser blando con el enemigo era sinónimo de debilidad y yo no quería matar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé. Heredé la vocación sacerdotal de mi padre y siempre me fue muy fácil comunicarme con los espíritus. En la guerra procuraba herir al enemigo de forma que pudiera sobrevivir. Para llevar a cabo esta pequeña treta, tuve que fingir que mi destreza con el arco era nula comparada con la de los otros hombres, quienes siempre daban el corazón o en medio de los ojos del contrincante, aun si disparaban sin detener la veloz marcha de sus caballos.

\- ¿Tan atinados eran?- inquirí, sorprendida.

\- No en balde nos llamaban el azote de Dios. Una de nuestras tácticas favoritas era fingir que escapábamos del enfrentamiento al galope, dejando atrás a nuestros enemigos desconcertados. Una vez estos empezaban a reír, nos virábamos hacia atrás sobre nuestras monturas mientras nuestros caballos continuaban avanzando en dirección contraria e, inmediatamente después, disparábamos para verlos caer a todos al tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que podían cabalgar de espaldas?- pregunté, extrañada.

\- Mejor aún: de la cintura para abajo, cabalgábamos como cualquier hombre, con los pies en los estribos, pero mucho más rápido. Con un movimiento subrepticio, nos girábamos solo de la cintura para arriba, encarando al enemigo y disparando ¿Puedes imaginar el terror que sentían esos pobres hombres al ver a los magyar transformarse en centauros contorsionado? Podíamos hacer lo que fuera sobre nuestras bestias, que eran las más veloces de todas.

\- ¡Cielo santo! No en vano comparabas a Kawaki con una mujercita.

\- Kawaki es un inepto aun sin tener en cuenta su poca pericia militar- rio- Además es miembro de la secta.

\- Cómo olvidarlo- dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Háblame más de tu padre, por favor.

\- Con gusto- respondió- Te conté que tenía ojos rasgados. Los suyos eran, a diferencia de los míos, mucho más azules. Solo eso y su altura lo distinguían de un monarca de otro continente. Tenía pómulos altos y un rostro angular, de mandíbula casi cuadrada, donde siempre se observaba una sombra de escasa barba negra. Del mismo modo, sus cejas no eran muy espesas. Su frente era alta y sus labios finos. Solía apretarlos en un gesto que para mí demostraba firmeza de carácter. Siempre miraba directamente a los ojos. Era un hombre de fiar.

\- Suena maravilloso ¿Cómo se vestía el príncipe de los magiares entonces?

\- Como todos los demás- dijo él- Llevábamos largas túnicas de tapiz de colores, anchos cintos de cuero y botas de montar. En el invierno usábamos capas de piel y, en la guerra, cascos y chalecos de metal decorados con detalle de flores. Mi casco y el de mi padre tenían un túrul esculpidos en la parte posterior, así como el que ostentaban por derecho de nacimiento los mangos de nuestras espadas.

\- Puedo verte en mi mente tal y como acabas de describirte- dije, soñando con ser aun cuando fuera su prisionera para estar cerca de él y conocer la vida de los magyar- Qué guapo, Deidara.

Él rio de buena gana.

\- ¡Por Dios, mujer!- exclamó, sonrojándose y pasando su mano por la corta barba rubia- ¡No sabes lo que dices! En primer lugar, yo nunca tomé una prisionera de guerra y, en segundo lugar, quienes lo hacían no les proporcionaban a sus esclavas un trato precisamente cordial.

\- Yo no...- empecé a decir, y entonces recordé que Deidara podía escuchar todos mis pensamientos. Me sonrojé, a mi vez, hasta las orejas, y sudando frío, balbucí- ¡Pronto, el brindis de sangre! Dime cómo es que Sai llegó a beber de la copa que le correspondía a su hermano.

\- Ah, sí- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo por lo bajo- Fue muy sencillo: después de que todos juraron lealtad a mi padre y bebieron de la copa, Sai la recibió de su hermano Darui, quien había proporcionado el recipiente. Entonces, diciendo que se encargaría de limpiarla y pulirla como recipiente conmemorativo, la llevó a su tienda y, mientras el pueblo magyar celebraba la nueva alianza con un gran festín, Sai prometió al espíritu maligno con quien se comunicaba en secreto que daría muerte a todos los líderes coya sangre acababa de ingerir.

\- ¿Sai también era sacerdote del pueblo?- pregunté.

\- ¿Él? ¡Nunca!- respondió Deidara- Quien hablaba era el demonio. Jamás vio al túrul.

\- Podría haber mentido- dije.

\- Pero nadie le habría creído- dijo él- Verás: el túrul siempre evidenciaba sus visitas para impedir que gentes como Sai afirmaran tener un nexo con la divinidad.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacía?- inquirí.

\- Dejando caer una pluma que le servía de prueba al portador.

\- ¿Y si solo aparecía en sueños?

\- La pluma estaba allí cuando la persona despertaba. Era muy hermoso.

\- ¡Qué gran privilegio!- dije- Estoy segura que el túrul existe aún.

\- No te equivocas- respondió, y me pareció que miraba a lo lejos, suspirando- Mucho te agradecerá que lo saques de la jaula en que Sai lo encerró.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- dije, anhelante- ¿Dónde está esa jaula, Deidara?

\- Ay, In- se quejó, con un dejo de melancolía- Por ahora, es solo un símbolo del mundo del espíritu. Sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando recuperes mis restos. Desde que Sai separó mi alma de mi cuerpo, el túrul jamás volvió a manifestarse ante los magyar.

\- Pero yo lo vi- apunté.

\- Sí- dijo él, apretando mi mano afectuosamente- Viste su recuerdo.

\- También vi a tu madre- afirmé- Te llevaba en su vientre.

\- Mis padres me concibieron el mismo día en que Sai juró matar a los líderes de las siete tribus- dijo él con amargura- y el espíritu maligno se lo refirió a su aliado a la mañana siguiente. Que ya hubiese un descendiente en camino fue un golpe acerbo para Sai, quien pensaba asesinar a mi padre en cuanto estuviesen de nuevo lejos del campamento para sacar provecho de la confusión de la batalla.

En vista de las nuevas circunstancias, tendría que esperar a que yo cumpliese la mayoría de edad y recibiese de mi padre el principado. De lo contrario, el hijo de Akasuna siempre podría sucederlo a él.

\- Si ese era un problema, podría haber asesinado a tu madre- dije.

\- Tienes razón. De todos, ella era la presa más fácil- replicó él- Sin embargo, Sai no habría podido enfrentarse a ninguno de los líderes sin sufrir una derrota vergonzosa.

Además, mi padre custodiaba a mi madre como al más preciado tesoro, aunque eso no quiere decir que Sai no haya intentado acabar con su vida en varias ocasiones. Si alguien lo hubiese descubierto, habría sufrido un castigo sin precedentes. Nuestras leyes eran, aunque algo rudimentarias, muy estrictas, y el homicidio se pagaba con una muerte ejemplar. Sobra decir que si Sai se hubiese atrevido a amenazar abiertamente a mi madre, no habría sido muy popular entre los magyar.

Habíamos llegado a la orilla del Po y las luces de los faroles se reflejaban en el agua, asemejándose a estrellas flotantes en la oscuridad de un firmamento móvil. Me sorprendió que hubiese tanta gente caminando a la vera del río.

\- Venganza- murmuré- ¿Te agradaría vengarte de él?

\- No, In. No me traería felicidad y, además, lo único que agradaría a Dios sería que dejase la justicia en Sus manos ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que haciéndolo padecer te sentirías compensada?

\- Admito que, si antes lo odiaba por causa propia, conocer tu sufrimiento ha hecho que el mío parezca ínfimo. Debería odiarlo más y, de algún modo, ese oscuro sentimiento ha sido reemplazado por el inmenso deseo que tengo de liberarte- dije.

Deidara se tornó hacia mí y dijo:

\- ¿Sabías que eres la única mujer a quien he besado, sea en muerte o en vida?

\- No puede ser- tartamudeé- ¿No tenías una esposa?

\- Sí que la tuve, al menos de nombre. Pero, así hubiese vivido con ella los magyar no tenían por costumbre besarse.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, intentando asimilar las dimensiones de su confesión- A pesar de sentirme inmerecidamente favorecida, sus palabras me inquietaban profundamente- Dejando de lado el beso, si tu matrimonio no dio frutos ¿de dónde proceden? ¿Tuviste una concubina?

\- ¡Tu conclusión es muy comprensible!- dijo, entre risas- Vaya. In, quizá seas menos inocente de lo que pensé.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que bromeaba.

\- Por supuesto que es broma- dijo- Permite que te explique el resto de la historia durante la cena. Ya estamos aquí.

Había perdido el rumbo por completo: podríamos haber estado en cualquier punto de la ciudad. Deidara me llevó hacia una puerta de vidrio tras la cual había luz y movimiento. Al levantar la mirada, vi el bonito aviso que decía "Restaurante".

\- ¡Vaya!- dije- Me había pasado desapercibido.

\- Lo sé- respondió, abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

El aire tibio me azotó el rostro. Se estaba bien ahí dentro, la atmósfera era cálida. Un hombre regordete y de mejillas rojas que vestía chaleco y delantal se acercó a nosotros.

\- Buenas noches señor- dijo a Deidara- su mesa está lista. Bienvenida, señorita- me dijo, a manera de saludo, con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Nos guio hasta una estrecha escalinata en forma de caracol a través de mesas ocupadas por hombres y mujeres que alzaban la vista de sus platos para observamos. Me sorprendió que el lugar tuviese tantos comensales.

Seguimos al hombre hasta el plano superior, donde había varios comedores privados con divisiones creadas a partir de mamparas orientales.

\- Por aquí- dijo, y nos indicó uno que estaba vacío.

\- Gracias- dijo Deidara, y el hombre se retiró.

El comedor que había reservado tenía paredes rosa y contaba con una puerta francesa que comunicaba la estancia con un pequeño balcón. La vista era gloriosa y sobrecogedora al mismo tiempo: la ribera de la ciudad se desplegaba ante nuestros ojos como una descomunal serpiente negra que atraía a un sinfín de pequeños adoradores con el sinuoso movimiento de sus brillantes escamas. En el cielo, los oscuros nubarrones ondulantes eran iluminados a intervalos con el blanco resplandor de la centella. En un momento determinado, creí ver el rostro maléfico de Sai dibujarse en el firmamento y temblé.

\- ¿In?- llamo Deidara, a mis espaldas.

\- Creo que Sai está en Amegakure- susurré, dándome la vuelta.

\- Sai- dijo él, apretando los puños- Sí. Llegó a reunirse con su amo.

\- ¡No puede ser!- murmuré, estremeciéndome- ¡Me encontrará!

\- No temas- dijo, abrazándome- No ahora. Nosotros iremos a su encuentro esta noche. Recuerda que, mientras yo esté a tu lado, no puede dañarte.

\- ¿No sabrá que estamos aquí?- pregunté.

\- Mi poder mental es superior al suyo en cualquier lugar. En Amegakure, especialmente, es casi ilimitado. Me aseguré de que no te perciba por el momento- sentenció- Podemos cenar en paz.

\- ¡Gracias!- dije, aliviada porque creía plenamente en su palabra.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en un mullido canapé forrado de terciopelo, frente a la mesa. El hombre de chaleco y delantal regresó y Deidara ordenó platillos desconocidos para mí, además de una botella de vino y pan.

\- Siento como si esta fuera nuestra última cena juntos- dije.

\- Si así lo fuera, In, estoy seguro de que sería la mejor- replicó, sonriendo- ¿Quieres que continúe con la historia?

\- Por favor.

Nos trajeron vino tinto, suave pan recién horneado en una cesta y un platito de aceite de oliva con orégano fresco para mojar el pan.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: Deidara, Rey de los Magyar2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: Solfeo: Deidara, Rey de los Magyar Parte 2.**

 _"Cuando Sai probó la sangre de los siete jefes, descubrió que se había unido a ellos en el mundo del espíritu. Con el transcurso de los días, se hizo cada vez más consciente de sus fortalezas y, para su gloria personal, empezó a desarrollar algunas de las habilidades que más había envidiado de ellos._

 _Pudo también percibir con mayor claridad los corazones de quienes lo habían alimentado con su sangre involuntariamente, así como sus flaquezas. Lo que Sai ignoraba era que, más que advertir sus debilidades de carácter, las había incorporado a su repertorio personal, que ya era vasto._

 _Robar la sangre de otra persona es, con repercusiones tanto más severo, como robar su fortuna. No solo se hurta la riqueza, sino todas las dificultades que protegerla representa. Quien obtiene un bien material adquiere una responsabilidad. Aquel que recibe un don espiritual debe hacer buen uso de él y en lo posible acrecentarlo, pero quien se apodera de un bien espiritual ajeno debe rendir cuenta de ese don ante Dios y ante el diablo._

 _Aun si Sai se sintió más poderoso en un comienzo, carecía de la entereza necesaria para que las virtudes de la sangre robada perduraran en su interior y, por lo mismo, advirtió con ira que las perdía con el tiempo. No fue así con las debilidades. Puesto que Sai había elegido el mal, los pecados de los jefes tribales hallaron en él un terreno fértil y sus negros frutos no tardar proliferar._

 _Por su naturaleza envidiosa, Sai empezó a buscar la forma de apoderarse de las virtudes que no eran suyas por medio de la sangre. Así pues, si algún hombre caía en batalla, fuese amigo o enemigo, Sai se precipitaba sobre él y presionaba sus labios contra las heridas, bebiendo cuanto podía del guerrero agonizante._

 _En cierta ocasión fue sorprendido por mi padre quien, disgustado, le ordenó retirarse del cuerpo de un muchacho que había sido especialmente diestro con la espada, el cual Sai no quería soltar furioso con el príncipe Akasuna, Sai continuó bebiendo en un acto desafiante que no era propio de los magyar."_

\- Debía ser una visión espantosa, aun si no se había transformado en monstruo.

" _En efecto, mi padre me refirió este episodio y era bastante obvio que aún le repugnaba el recuerdo. Como Sai aún no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, mi padre se vio en la obligación de reprenderlo y aconsejarlo. Al retornar al campamento, se reunió con Darui y los hombres más sabios, y mandó llamar a Sai para que les explicase su conducta._

 _Sai les dijo que la fuerza estaba en la sangre y que esta no debía ser desperdiciada. Los sabios preguntaron de dónde había sacado una idea semejante, pero el joven Sai guardó silencio, por lo que atribuyeron el extraño comportamiento del muchacho a que, a pesar de permitirle estar en la guerra, aún no habían realizado la ceremonia que le daba la bienvenida a la mayoría de edad._

 _Para evitar que Sai diese rienda suelta a hábitos tan poco naturales, decidieron iniciarlo oficialmente como hombre de la tribu, y su hermano Darui le encontró una buena esposa. Siempre que mi padre ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de un muchacho tras las pruebas iniciáticas para darle la bendición que le correspondía como guerrero adulto y hombre de familia, veía al túrul descender sobre él._

 _En el caso de Sai tuvo una visión terrible: en vez de la acostumbrada aparición del túrul, el chico se inclinaba ante él bañado de sangre de pies a cabeza. La tierra se abría y los cuerpos de los ancestros de los magyar se levantaban para repudiar a Sai entre gemidos de dolor. Mi padre no supo interpretar la breve imagen que se presentó ante él y no comentó nada a ninguna otra persona en varios días hasta que su perturbación fue tanta que decidió confiarle la visión a mi madre._

 _Esa noche mi madre se fue a dormir con la pluma que el túrul le había obsequiado cuando me llevaba en el vientre, esperando tener una revelación durante las horas de la noche. Para ese entonces, yo tenía dos años de edad y dormía junto a mis padres en su tienda. Desperté. Por algún motivo, antes del amanecer. Nunca había tenido miedo, pero recuerdo haber sentido la necesidad de salir de nuestra tienda y ocultarme entre los arbustos, como si mis padres no pudieran protegerme de un mal para mí desconocido._

 _Minutos después, vi a Sai merodeando alrededor de la tienda de mis padres. Lo observé con atención: recitaba palabras ininteligibles en voz baja. Al fin tomó una rama, dibujó algo a la entrada de la tienda y se marchó sin hacer ruido. Regresé a la tienda de inmediato y desperté a mamá diciéndole: ¡Sai! Ella me tomó en brazos y rompió a llorar. No entendí por qué lloraba hasta mucho después: mientras yo estaba fuera, el túrul le había dicho en sueños que el destino de su hijo iba a ser truncado por un hombre maldito._

 _Extrañamente, mi padre había soñado al mismo tiempo que su hijo Deidara llevaría al pueblo a la tierra anunciada. Sin comprender qué les ocurría, tiré de la túnica de papá hasta que logré que se asomara y viese lo que Sai había escrito. Papá me miró con seriedad y me preguntó quién había hecho el dibujo. Sai, repliqué yo. Él miró la Rovás que Sai había inscrito a la entrada de la tienda con detenimiento y, al notar que yo había dejado una pequeña huella sobre la misma, me miró con suma tristeza y me abrazó. La Rovás simbolizaba la muerte del único heredero._

 _Sai negó enfáticamente haber inscrito la Rovás a la entrada de la tienda y, como nadie lo había instruido en magyar, el pueblo no creyó que hubiese sido obra suya. Los sabios sospechaban, sin embargo, de su hermano Darui, quien se le parecía bastante y con quien creían que un niño como yo habría podido confundirlo fácilmente en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Mi padre habría deseado forzar a Sai a abandonar la tribu, pero la ausencia de pruebas y la lealtad que sentía para con Darui se lo impedían. Mi madre, por su parte, se esmeró en no perderme de vista un solo instante: no tenía descanso excepto cuando sabía que Sai había partido a la guerra. Aun así, mi padre la consolaba recordándole su buen sueño, aquel en que yo debía llevar a mi pueblo a una hermosa tierra._

 _La esposa de Sai era una mujer taciturna. Nadie entendía por qué no podía concebir como las otras mujeres, pero yo sabía desde niño que la tristeza de su corazón era la causa de su infertilidad. Esto me lo había confirmado, además, el túrul, quien empezó a visitarme en sueños con mucha frecuencia a partir del día en que sané la herida de una pequeña niña al poner mi mano sobre ella."_

Nuestra comida llegó a la mesa y quise hacer un brindis.

\- Por ti, Deidara, para que Dios te conceda la victoria.

Deidara aceptó y replicó, tras beber un sorbo:

\- Por ti, Ino, para que Dios te conceda su protección.

\- Amén- dije.

Nos habían traído un brassato al vino, que era carne de res Carrü especialidad del Piamonte. Estaba tan bueno que supe que habría podido comer el doble.

\- No comas con tanta prisa- rio Deidara- hay un segundo plato en camino.

Intenté moderar mi apetito bebiendo un poco de agua entre bocados.

\- ¿Qué te decía el túrul cuando te visitaba?- le pregunté, interesada.

\- Lo más hermoso que me dijo jamás fue que un día viviría en mi corazón.

" _Mientras más me acercaba al túrul, más se empeñaba mi padre en darme un entrenamiento militar que me protegiese de la maldición de Sai para que el buen presagio se cumpliera. A pesar de la firme insistencia de mi padre, herir al enemigo me causaba un dolor muy difícil de describir. Solo puedo contrastarlo con la alegría que sentía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de sanar a los dolientes, quienes me buscaban con afán en el campamento o después de la batalla._

 _Una vez le pedí a mi padre que me permitiese renunciar al principado para dedicarme solamente al sacerdocio y él se negó rotundamente. Yo no tenía hermanos y, según su sueño, solo su hijo Deidara podía gobernar al pueblo. Un príncipe que no batallara era una cosa impensable en nuestro pueblo, por lo que mi padre decidió reforzar mi entrenamiento con las más duras jornadas. Lo cierto es que había heredado su destreza con las armas, pero al comienzo fingía extrema torpeza, lo que me había convertido en el hazmerreír de los otros muchachos._

 _Cuando estaba solo probaba métodos de precisión con el arco y la flecha que nadie me había enseñado. Además de ello, el túrul me había proporcionado un conocimiento exacto del cuerpo humano a través del don de la medicina que, felizmente, logré implementar en mis tácticas de guerra para herir solo de la forma más superficial, asegurando la pronta sanación del adversario. Mi padre se regocijó, pues parecía que los hombres caían muertos al enfrentarse con su hijo. Ignoraba que, unas horas después, se levantaban casi ilesos y caminaban de vuelta a sus hogares."_

\- Para ser pagano, tus sentimientos eran muy cristianos- reí.

\- Todos somos hijos de Dios, In- dijo él, sirviéndome otra copa vino- Yo no conocía al Creador, pero eso no significa que Él no me conociera a mí.

\- Y, al parecer, el túrul estaba de acuerdo con Su voluntad.

El hombre de mejillas rojas entró al comedor con dos platos humeantes. Cuando los puso frente a nosotros, pude ver que contenían pasta con una salsa de crema blanca y trufas. Tras espolvorearlos con algo de pimienta molida ante nosotros, salió de nuevo. Si la carne estaba deliciosa, el segundo plato estaba mejor.

\- Me alegra que estés disfrutando la cena- dijo Deidara.

\- No puedes imaginar cuánto- dije, pinchando una trufa cremosa con el tenedor.

\- La salsa tiene queso. No probarás una semejante en ningún otro restaurante. Cuando el rey está en Turín, visita este lugar de incógnito, pero yo conozco su secreto- rio- Muy pronto, el cocinero estará trabajando en el palacio.

\- Es apenas entendible- dije, saboreando su exquisita creación- Pero no te detengas, por favor. Dime qué ocurrió después.

 _"Mi padre orgulloso decidió, al ver que me había convertido en un guerrero tan apto como él, que era hora de buscarme una esposa y proclamarme príncipe. Por mi renuencia inicial, mi entrenamiento había concluido un poco tarde y ya tenía veintiún años cuando se ofició la ceremonia de bienvenida a la tribu como mayor de edad._

 _Este, aun así, fue un problema menor comparado con el nuevo dilema con que se enfrentaban mis padres: el túrul no les daba ninguna señal clara acerca de cuál de todas las muchachas debía ser mi esposa. Ellos indagaron con suma prudencia si yo tenía alguna favorita, pero como pasaba todo mi tiempo en solitaria contemplación cuando estaba en el campamento, era un asunto que no había considerado. Por ello, dejé la decisión en sus manos, confiando en que harían la mejor elección._

 _Mi madre sabía quiénes eran las muchachas que hacían los bordados más hermosos y cuáles eran las más saludables, pero estaba indecisa en cuanto a cuál de ellas sería una esposa apropiada para mí. Todas las noches dormía con la pluma en la mano a la espera de un mensaje del túrul, pero nada ocurría. Entonces mi padre, impaciente, me proclamó príncipe de los magyar, creyendo que solo así nuestros ancestros le mostrarían a la muchacha ideal._

 _Ocurrió a la sazón que la mujer de Sai acudió a mí con la esperanza de que la sanara. Yo puse mi mano en su frente y, pocos días después, nos sorprendió a todos cantando y riendo. Agradecí al túrul por haberle llevado de vuelta la alegría a esa pobre mujer y, al cabo de un mes, supe que había logrado concebir por primera vez._

 _Los ojos de Sai, quien ya tenía cerca de 36 años, brillaban con presunción. Pensé que, en vista de que había alcanzado la madurez y al fin tendría descendencia propia, Sai había olvidado las obscuras intenciones de su juventud para conmigo y mi familia. Mientras tanto, los sabios me presionaban para que eligiera un esposa cuanto antes, pero el túrul quiso que los hombres partiéramos a conquistar un territorio lejano durante dos años. Regresé a casa pues, con veintitrés años de edad, y la única mujer que me esperaba era mi madre._

 _La esposa de Sai había dado a luz a una niña pálida y enfermiza cuyos instintos desconcertaban a todos: con solo dos años intentaba morder los cuellos, tobillos y muñecas de quienes dormían o jugaban con ella. Cuando la mujer de Sai se acercó a recibirlo con la niña en brazos, la cólera de este fue grande: al descubrir que no le había dado un hijo varón, se sintió traicionado y humillado. Le atestó un fuerte golpe a la mujer, que cayó por tierra, sangrando._

 _La niña, quien se había lastimado un tanto al caer de los brazos de la mujer, no lloró, sino que simplemente se arrastró a succionar la sangre que brotaba de la sien de la madre. Sai no había osado volver a hacer lo mismo en público y el espectáculo que su hija daba ante todo el pueblo lo avergonzaba, pues era obvio que había heredado a modo de instinto la que había sido su costumbre más extraña._

 _Como era mi responsabilidad castigar a Sai por el trato injustificado que le había dado a su mujer, le prohibí que retornara a su tienda esa noche y le mandé que durmiese a la intemperie, lejos del pueblo, durante un mes._

\- _Es tu culpa que el túrul me haya enviado esta desgracia- me dijo Sai por entre los dientes, refiriéndose a su hija- Te juro que me vengaré, Deidara de Akasuna._

 _Mi padre y yo estábamos en extremo fatigados y deseosos de ver a mi madre tras el largo viaje, así que olvidamos a Sai y sus amenazas en cuanto nos unimos al banquete tribal que las mujeres habían preparado. Mientras las muchachas bailaban alrededor del fuego con sus coloridos delantales bordados, Darui me felicitó por haber sido firme con su hermano Sai, y me sentí contento con mi decisión._

 _Una de las mujeres trajo el licor que había destilado para festejar nuestro regreso y brindamos por la gloria del pueblo magyar. En un momento indeterminado de la celebración, mis ojos encontraron los de la chica que nos servía y solo entonces vi de un modo diferente a la hija menor de Mitsuki. Creí que mi corazón se alegraba con su proximidad pero luego entendí que, como una serpiente astuta hace con su presa, me estaba hechizando."_

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunté, tensa. No me gustaba escuchar a Deidara hablar así de otra persona.

Él rio y me rodeó con su brazo, acercándome hacia sí:

\- Estoy hablando de mi peor enemiga, In ¡Es un demonio! Te aseguro que ya no tiene nada de guapa, a menos que todavía consideres que Sai es apuesto aun después de haberlo visto transformarse.

Comprendí la comparación.

\- Lo siento- dije, sonriendo- Sai, es el hombre más repugnante que hay en la Tierra y debajo de ella.

\- Y Tenten, ahora conocida como la viuda, podría matarme del susto si no estuviera muerto.

" _La noche de nuestro regreso se empeñó en servirme con la mayor amabilidad, siempre risueña y devota. Para cuando me fui a dormir se había adueñado de mis pensamientos. Soñé con su rostro durante horas y desperté creyendo que la quería como esposa. La mañana siguiente se lo dije a mis padres, quienes concertaron un acuerdo con los padres de Tenten de inmediato._

 _Esa tarde se anunció que Tenten sería la princesa de los magyar y el pueblo me pidió otra celebración por tal motivo. Como no tenía razones para no consentirlo, esa noche hubo otro banquete. Yo quería, aun así, hablar a solas con Tenten unos instantes y preguntarle si le agradaba el compromiso que nuestros padres habían forjado. Le pedí que se reuniera conmigo a las afueras del campamento y ella acudió, sonriente como siempre, con una pequeña cantimplora._

\- _Bebe a mi salud- pidió, ofreciéndome un trago del destilado de la noche anterior._

 _La complací, embelesado, y me pareció aún más bella. Tenten dijo estar muy feliz al respecto de nuestro compromiso y, así pues, me fui a dormir satisfecho. El túrul apareció en mi sueño, volando en círculos sobre mi cabeza. Supe que deseaba alertarme acerca de algo, pero yo no podía escuchar su canto, que de costumbre era tan claro._

\- _¡Háblame, túrul!- pedí, pero solo entendí parte del mensaje._

 _En él decía que todos debíamos partir de inmediato hacía las tierras del norte. Le pregunté si podía casarme con Tenten antes de emprender el viaje, y su respuesta fue negativa._

 _Tuve que postergar nuestra boda un año en cuyo término conquistamos un valle y, triunfantes, nos asentamos en él. La guerra fue tan intensa que a duras penas si pude hablar con Tenten entre batallas. Estaba herido con frecuencia y, antes de recuperarme por completo, debía volver a pelear. En cuanto tuvimos paz y un territorio propio, elegí uno delos fuertes conquistados como vivienda y se lo mostré con gran ilusión."_

\- Es el que vi cuando me transmitiste el recuerdo, ¿verdad?- pregunté- ¡Era un lugar hermoso!

\- Kagi no Kuni es el lugar más bello del mundo- dijo, nostálgico- Al menos así me lo parecía. Fue la tierra a la que nos guio el túrul, pues era el destino que el imperio magyar naciera allí.  
Deidara, el primer rey propiamente cristiano de Kusagakure, es el santo patrono de nuestra nación. Lo conoces como san Esteban. Infortunadamente, a diferencia de él, nunca pude conocer la vida sedentaria de un reino naciente.

\- Pero... ¿San Esteban no fue, entonces, tu descendiente?

\- Ten paciencia, In, pronto terminaré mi historia y lo sabrás todo- rio- Volvamos al asentamiento.

 _"Tenten quiso recorrer el fuerte de inmediato, así que se lo mostré una tarde soleada de verano. Había esperado el momento de casarme con ella con tanta ilusión que no podía creer que la mañana siguiente se convertiría en mi esposa. Tenten tenía por costumbre ofrecerme licor que ella misma había destilado, lo que me parecía un gesto especialmente dulce pues era obvio que los oficios tribales no eran su mayor talento: sus trenzas eran las más largas y bellas, y su cinturón el más ornamentado de todos._

 _Me extrañaba un poco que tuviese tantos brazaletes siendo doncella, pues estos solían ser regalos que los guerreros daban a sus esposas, pero su hechizo no me permitía ver más allá de mis narices."_

\- ¿Quieres decir que Tenten era, realmente, una bruja?- pregunté, sorprendida.

\- Peor que eso.

 _"Mientras recorríamos el fuerte que íbamos a habitar, Tenten susurraba oraciones en un lenguaje desconocido. Cuando le preguntaba qué decía, ella sonreía y me ofrecía licor del saco de piel que llevaba colgado del cinto._ Bebe, príncipe Deidara _, decía, y yo obedecía. La bebida era amarga pero, como venía de Tenten, me daba igual que fuera miel o hiel._

 _Al llegar a la habitación más alta, que iba a ser la nuestra, le dije que en ella reinaríamos hasta que yo muriese, y su respuesta me desconcertó, pues declaro:_

\- _Seré tu esposa hasta que te lleve la muerte, pero yo continuare siendo princesa._

 _Le dije que, efectivamente, ella siempre seria princesa a partir de nuestra boda, tras lo cual me dio la espalda y trazo con el dedo, sobre la esterilla de la cama que ocuparíamos, una forma que no pude descifrar._

\- _¿Qué haces?- le pregunte._

\- _Cosas de mujeres- respondió y volvió a incorporarse- No puedo esperar a ser tu esposa._

 _Tanto el pueblo como yo estábamos impacientes y me parecía apenas lógico que Tenten lo estuviera también, después de todo ya había esperado un año. Por otra parte, era hora de que tuviera descendencia pues no había un hermano que pudiera sucederme y, para los estándares de la época, yo no era ya un príncipe joven._

 _Así, pues, concluyo la visita a la fortaleza y ella dijo que prepararía la habitación con su madre como era la costumbre de las mujeres. Todo el pueblo pasó el resto del día cazando y disponiendo el banquete de la mañana siguiente, y yo me dedique a atender asuntos que requerían mi atención inmediata, como solucionar querellas entre algunas familias que se disputaban la parte alta de la colina junto al rio._

 _Note la ausencia del Túrul cuando un chico vino a mí para que lo sanase y me preocupe un poco, pero me dije que solo estaba algo distraído por el gran acontecimiento del día venidero y, en especial, por el rostro de Tenten, el cual veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Esa noche los hombres quisieron celebrar de nuevo y pidieron que los acompañase, así que fui a mi tienda provisional para dormir un poco antes del festín._

 _No bien había cerrado los ojos, una voz conocida llamo desde fuera. Era la mujer de Sai. Me incorpore, sintiéndome muy pesado, y salí. Ella lucia inquieta, y le pregunte si tenía problemas con Sai o con su hija. De repente, empezó a llorar. Intente calmarla, pero solo logre agravar su llanto. Al fin, gimiendo dijo:_

\- _¡No te cases, Deidara de Akasuna! ¡Esa boda esta maldita!_

 _Le pedí que se alegrara por mí, pues era un mal presagio que las mujeres lloraran la noche antes de una boda. Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y extrajo una pluma._

\- _¡Túrul!- dijo, agitándola con nerviosismo- ¡Lo soñé!_

 _En ese instante Sai emergió de entre las sombras y llego hasta donde estábamos, resoplando._

\- _¡Con que aquí estas!- gruño, por entre los dientes- ¿No te he dicho que no debes robar?_

 _La mujer de Sai empezó a temblar tanto que termine por asustarme. Le exigí a Sai que me explicase lo que ocurría, y el exclamo:_

\- _¡Esta mala mujer robo la pluma de tu madre!_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza, enmudecida._

\- _No es la primera vez que lo hace- dijo Sai- Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a la mujer de Mitsuki y a la que va ser tu esposa._

 _La primera era, por supuesto, la madre de Tenten, y yo creía en su palabra tanto como en la de su hija, con quien iba a desposarme. Mande pues a buscar a ambas mujeres y a mi madre. La mujer de Sai se echó a mis pies, abrazándolos._

\- _¡Nada he robado, Deidara de Akasuna!- exclamo- ¡Siempre has sido bueno conmigo, debes creerme!_

 _Le pedí que se pusiera de pie, pero ella estaba descompuesta y se rehusaba a soltarme. En cuanto llego mi madre, se le veía consternada._

\- _¡He perdido la pluma del túrul!- me dijo, aun desconociendo el motivo por el que llamaba._

 _Yo me sentí palidecer al tanto que la mujer de Sai se aferraba a mí con fuerza. Estaba consciente de que jamás podríamos saber si se trataba de la misma pluma pues todas eran de un hermoso color plata, excepcionalmente parecidas entre sí. A mi pesar, desconfié de la mujer de Sai: sabía cuán importante era para mi madre el regalo de túrul, y la posibilidad de que alguien más la hubiese tomado me enfurecía._

\- _Descuida, señora de Akasuna- dijo Sai a mi madre, arrebatando la pluma de la mano de su mujer- Aquí esta._

 _Mi madre lanzo una exclamación muda y me miro sin saber qué hacer. Ambos habíamos compadecido a la mujer de Sai largo tiempo y ninguno quería cometer injusticia._

\- _¡Tómala!- insistió Sai- Es a ti a quien visito el túrul ¿no?_

 _Mi madre se arrodillo junto a la mujer de Sai y, mirándola a los ojos, pregunto:_

\- _¿Tú tomaste esa pluma de mi tienda?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:_

\- _Jamás les mentiría a ti o a tu hijo. Si perdiste tu pluma, no me importa que te quedes con la que me dejo túrul con tal que no permitas que Deidara se despose mañana ¡Evita una calamidad! ¡Te lo suplico!_

 _Entonces se presentaron Tenten y su madre, y la mujer de Sai prorrumpió en alaridos, extendiendo dos dedos hacia Tenten:_

\- _¡Jamás serás nuestra princesa, Tenten, hija de Mitsuki! ¡Ni tu madre, ni tu padre, ni tu hermana, sospechan lo que haces cuando cae la noche!_

 _Tenten me miro largamente con sus ojos castaños y dijo, sonriendo:_

\- _Si no la mandas a matar tú, daré la orden mañana en la noche cuando sea princesa. Esta mujer es una ladrona y una embustera._

 _Yo estaba muy mareado. Aun así, no iba a ajusticiar a una pobre mujer por tan poca cosa. Sabía que la esposa de Sai se había caracterizado por ser taciturna y algo extraña, pero tenía un marido en extremo cruel y una hija monstruosa, fruto de su unión con aquel hombre que, además, ya me había amenazado en dos ocasiones._

 _Por lo mismo, pensaba que la cercanía de mi boda le traía infelices recuerdos que la obligaban a actuar en mi defensa. La creía tan perturbada que incluso podía haber olvidado que había tomado la pluma de la tienda de mi madre para justificar sus miedos._

\- _Mi hija no miente- sentenció la mujer de Mitsuki- ¡Ya he descubierto a la mujer de Sai husmeando en nuestra tienda en dos ocasiones! Veo que ahora tomo la pluma de la esposa de tu padre ¿Qué tomara la próxima vez Deidara? ¿Tu espada, quizá?_

 _Mi madre, quien aún consolaba a la mujer de Sai, hincada en tierra junto a ella, le preguntó:_

\- _¿Qué buscabas en la tienda de Mitsuki?_

 _Era obvio que mi madre tampoco deseaba darle razón a Sai, pues le temía desde que yo era niño. La mujer de Sai miro a su marido con recelo, y dijo:_

\- _Las joyas que no le pertenecen a Tenten._

 _Suspire largamente, desalentado por la confesión de la triste mujer. Concluí, pues, que no solo había tomado la pluma de mi madre sino que también había intentado robar las joyas de mi prometida. Sin embargo, le atribuí la culpa de su comportamiento a Sai, que jamás le había obsequiado nada a su mujer a pesar de ser un guerrero victorioso._

\- _No voy a castigarte, mujer, porque tener un marido como el tuyo es condena suficiente y veo que tu espíritu está trastornado- le dije._

 _Sai escupió en el suelo y me miro, desafiante._

\- _Sin embargo- proseguí- debo reprenderte por insultar a Tenten. Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella o a su familia, que pronto será la mía. Te prohíbo también que te aproximes a mi madre o a mí, pues tus palabras traerán calamidades._

 _No debes volver a entrar a una tienda que no sea la tuya, aunque te inviten a pasar- agregue- Por haber tomado un objeto sagrado y haber mentido al respecto de un sueño, tus labios jamás deben volver a mencionar al túrul. Si me desobedeces tan solo una vez, serás expulsada de tu clan y de_ _Kagi no Kuni._

 _Los ojos de Tenten brillaron, llenos de ira:_

\- _¡No es suficiente, Deidara!- exclamo- ¡La mujer de Sai me agravió!_

 _Le pregunté a su madre, quien conservaba la calma, si la mujer de Sai había logrado llevarse alguna de sus pertenencias, y ella negó con la cabeza._

\- _En ese caso- dije- bastará con que devuelva la pluma a mi madre y habremos terminado con este asunto._

\- _¡Debes matar a esta ladrona, Deidara!- insistió Tenten, colérica- ¡De lo contrario, todo el pueblo se reirá de ti!_

 _Aunque creía quererla, la voz de mi corazón decía que la muchacha se excedía y que aún no poseía ninguna sabiduría para ayudarme a gobernar._

\- _¡Basta!- dije, sintiéndome enfermo- No puedo decidir la suerte de una persona con base en mi orgullo. Además, no debes retarme. Se hará como he dicho. Ahora, márchense todos. Deseo hablar con mi madre._

 _Por un momento, creí que Tenten me odiaba tanto como Sai, pues me dirigió una mirada rabiosa antes de darse la vuelta. Su madre, temerosa de que fuese a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la boda por el temperamento de la hija, se disculpó profusamente conmigo, inclinándose al piso."_

\- La mujer de Sai no mentía ¿Verdad?- pregunté, helada.

\- No- dijo Sai- arriesgaba su vida por salvar la mía ¡Cuánto dolor, Ino! ¡La culpa me ha consumido por siglos, sin poder hacer nada! ¡Cómo desearía defender a esa pobre mujer!

\- La pasión que Tenten suscitaba en ti había obnubilado tu razón- dije, sintiendo compasión de él- Pero Deidara, no puedes culparte para siempre, después de todo la mujer de Sai admitió querer apoderarse de las joyas de... Aguarda, ¿Por qué tenía Tenten tantos brazaletes?

\- En primer lugar, In, yo no sentía ninguna pasión por Tenten; ella me había dado un bebedizo para controlar mi mente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de bebedizo? ¿Te refieres al licor que destilaba?- inquirí.

\- Por supuestos- dijo él- Era una poción mágica destinada no solo a hechizarme sino a impedir que me comunicase con mis ancestros y con el túrul. En segundo lugar, como venía explicando, Tenten tenía muchas joyas, y pocas habían sido obsequios de su padre. Esas se las habían proporcionado, en su inmensa mayoría, su maestro y señor...-Deidara arqueo las cejas y abrió las manos con un gesto suave, esperando a que yo completase su frase.

\- ¡Sai!- dije, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Lo adivinaste- replicó él, con un mohín cáustico- Ahora dime, Ino, por qué supones que un maestro le haría tantos regalos a una simple aprendiz, enalteciéndola de tal modo.

\- Está claro que odiaba a su mujer- dije- Tenten, en cambio, era tan mala como él. Probablemente la apreciaba más que a nadie.

Deidara rio:

\- Vamos, In, puedes ser un poco más maliciosa- dijo.

\- No me digas que...- murmuré, pensando lo peor.

\- Sí- replicó, leyendo mi mente- Para cuando encontraron la receta del bebedizo que me convertía en un idiota útil, Tenten ya había albergado en su vientre a dos hijos de Sai.

\- ¿Qué?- exclamé- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Ay, In, esperaba no tener que recurrir a la historia de la abeja y la flor.

\- Deidara, no seas pesado- reí- Sabes a lo que me refiero: ¿Cómo pudo Tenten ocultar el hecho de que estaba encinta?

\- Fácil: mataba a las criaturas antes de nacer.

Enmudecí, horrorizada.

\- ¿Cómo puede alguien matar a su propio hijo?- tartamudeé, al fin.

\- Para Tenten era un privilegio, le ofrecía el rito a Kokuō.

\- Es el demonio bovino a quien tanto paganos como hebreos desobedientes sacrificaban a sus hijos recién nacidos en tiempos bíblicos ¿recuerdas? Bien, su culto jamás cesó. De hecho, tiene un lugar privilegiado en Amegakure, y no me refiero necesariamente a quien nos observa desde la cúpula nebulosa ¿Recuerdas el edifico que señalaron los vampiros anoche desde el pórtico de la iglesia?

Asentí, aterrada.

\- Como viste es el edificio más alto de Amegakure- dijo él- pero quizá nadie te haya dicho que es, además, el edificio de ladrillo más alto del continente. Se lo conoce como el Santuario Nakano y fue diseñado inicialmente como una sinagoga.  
Sin embargo, cuando la comunidad Judía no pudo seguir financiando la construcción por falta de dinero, el culto homicida de Sai lo compró a nombre de la ciudad y reinició la obra, agregándole los pisos finales y colocando en el pináculo de la torre, por encima de la ciudad, del continente y de toda la humanidad, una efigie de cuatro metros de altura de cierto demonio.

\- Kokuō- susurré, con los pelos de punta.

\- En efecto. Revestido de oro, el dios cananeíta del homicidio de inocentes se alza por encima de toda catedral. El edificio ha sido utilizado como logia sacrificial por la secta desde que fue inaugurado el año pasado.

\- ¡Es la sinagoga de Satán que mencionaron los vampiros!- exclamé.

El asintió, diciendo:

\- Por si fuera poco, la portentosa estatua de Kokuō tiene, además de colas, enormes patas y unas fauces horrendas y huecas. Finalmente, ostenta también un grabado del Ser Supremo en el abdomen, que es el sello distintico de la cofradía de Sai. Y, no te asustes, pero iremos al Santuario en cuanto comamos el postre- dijo él, bebiendo el resto de su copa.

\- ¡No podemos ir ahí!- dije, poniéndome de pie- ¡Ya he sido advertida dos veces!

\- Ino querida, el baile de la secta se ofrece en el Santuario Nakano. Tenemos que ir. Descuida, el peligro vendrá cuando salgamos de ella con la llave de la torre.

\- ¿Vamos a subir al ápice del edificio? ¿Es ahí donde está tu cuerpo?

\- No, mi cuerpo está encerrado en un campanario- dijo- Siéntate, te lo ruego. Deja que te cuente más.

\- Está bien- replique, a regañadientes- ¿Y cuál es la excusa de los habitantes de Amegakure para tener un demonio tan conocido como Kokuō en la punta de su edificio más importante?

\- Ninguna- respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros- Adivina como le dicen a la efigie para que el resto del mundo no los tilde de adoradores del diablo.

Me detuve a pensar unos instantes y al fin me aventure a conjeturar, titubeante:

\- ¿Genio alado?

\- ¡Eso es, In!- respondió él, riendo- No esperaba menos de ti. Los de Amegakure llaman a la imagen de Kokuō exactamente del mismo modo que llaman a la estatua de lucifer que está en la plaza. Dos palabras vagas para describir monumentos tan diferentes en apariencias y que, al mismo tiempo, representan solo al mismo diablo. Genio alado. Felicidades, Amegakure, que sutileza. Aunque debo decir que en esta ocasión, el genio eres tú.

\- Oye- respondí, complacida con el halago pero espantada por la comparación- no es para que me insultes.

Deidara ordeno un aperitivo dulce y fuerte, y un postre de cacao fundido con crema de avellanas, que era, indiscutiblemente, el postre más delicioso que había probado hasta entonces.

\- Ojalá pudieras degustarlo como yo- dije a Deidara, sintiéndome un poco culpable.

\- Puedo disfrutarlo casi tanto como tú, In, aunque no soy tan glotón- dijo, extendiéndome la servilleta de paño que había olvidado poner sobre mí regazo- Tienes la cara llena de chocolate.

\- ¡Gracias!- dije, sin avergonzarme en lo absoluto- Es cierto que podría vivir solo de postres.

\- No hace falta que lo digas- rio- Perdona que vuelva a temas tan repugnantes como los anteriores, pero el tiempo apremia.

¡Adelante!- lo alenté.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: Deidara, Rey de los Magyar3

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24: Solfeo: Deidara, Rey de los Magyar Parte 3.**

 _"Tenten y Sai sostenían, pues, una relación ilícita cuyo aspectos más inocentes era el engaño a que nos tenían sujetos a todos excepto a la mujer de Sai, quien los había descubierto pero callaba. En aquella época, y más en un pueblo pagano, el concubinato era algo natural. Lo raro era que una muchacha de un clan tan importante como el de ella se prestara para satisfacer los deseos de un hombre como Sai._

 _No me malentiendas: Sai era un guerrero fuerte y de aspecto soberbio, pero eso no habría bastado para que una muchacha Magyar, ni siquiera una ten perversa como Tenten, arriesgara sus derechos maritales por un frenesí pasional o joyas. Lo que hizo que Tenten se ofreciese a él voluntariamente fue su sed de poder. Sai la sedujo haciéndola participe de sus artes demoniacas y, poco tiempo después, la inicio en el culto de la sangre. Si hay una pareja atada en el infierno, esa es la de Sai y Tenten."_

\- El sonido de sus nombres yuxtapuestos es espeluznante; deben estar hechos el uno para el otro- comenté.

\- ¿No es dulce? Dios los hace y Satanás los ata en maldita unión. Pero con el diablo doto es odio, no creas que en algún momento se han amado.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Jamás, y muy pronto te lo demostrare. Pasa pues que, de los pueblos con quienes combatían los magyares, muchos aun preservaban antiguos cultos e íconos demoniacos de toda índole.

" _Cuando llegábamos a asediar un poblado pagano, Sai siempre procuraba encontrar a los sacerdotes o sacerdotisas para matarlos y beber su sangre en secreto: con su predisposición innata a escuchar a Lucifer, cada vez que bebía la sangre de uno de sus adeptos consolidaba su alianza con el ángel caído. Kokuō, ídolo conservado por los sacerdotes paganos, se convirtió en un favorito instantáneo de Sai._

 _Con el eterno conspirador como maestro, Sai aprendió a realizar los sacrificios con exactitud. Mientras los demás guerreros batallábamos contra nuestros contrincantes, Sai iba por los niños y las mujeres preñadas. Cuando llegue al reino de la muerte se me mostro como, cuando los hombres magyar llenaban sacos de oro, plata y ornamentos, Sai echaba el suyo a los recién nacidos, apartándose del grupo para descuartizarlos en privado y beber su sangre antes de que muriesen sofocados. Pero creo que es mejor que me reserve los detalles puntillosos."_

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dije- agradeciendo el hecho de haber engullido el postre antes de la última mención.

Como habíamos terminado de cenar, nos levantamos y salimos del restaurante para encaminarnos hacia el monumento más alto del mundo erigido en honor del demonio.

\- ¿Por qué no bebía Sai la sangre de los sacerdotes cristianos? Supongo que los magyares saquearon muchas poblaciones evangelizadas.

\- Claro que sí. En un comienzo, Sai bebía la sangre de todo aquel a quien pudiese herir, incluyendo a los religiosos cristianos que caían en sus manos, pero con el tiempo descubrió que solo conservaba el poder sobrenatural de los hechiceros, mientras que el de los justos lo perdía todo, quedando incluso debilitado.

" _Fue por ello que pidió a Satán una ceremonia excepcional que le permitirá adueñarse de los talentos y conocimientos ajenos sin perderlo jamás, ya fuese la victima un alma noble o una ennegrecida por el pecado. Por tal motivo, antes que nada, Lucifer tuvo que guiarlo a la morada de un brujo turco que le enseño a atar las almas en vida. Este hombre había migrado con su pueblo a las estepas del norte del mar donde nosotros también estuvimos antes de llegar al territorio que hoy conocemos como Kusagakure. Tras haber aprendido cuanto necesitaba del hechicero, Sai ato su alma en vida y bebió su sangre."_

\- Traicionero hasta con los suyos- comenté, mientras cruzábamos una plaza vacía- ¿Qué es atar un alma en vida?

\- Es adueñarse del espíritu y voluntad de una persona mientras ella continua viviendo, como Sai hizo con Mikoto.

" _Antes de que Lucifer lo transformase en un vampiro eterno, era menester que Sai llevara a cabo un ritual preciso que todavía emplean alguna sectas de magia negra. Pero desde que Sai adquirió la inmortalidad, todo lo que tiene que hacer para atar el alma de su víctima es obligarla a beber de su sangre."_

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros vampiros? ¿Pueden hacer igual?

\- Los vampiros, en general, son torpes y suelen desangrar a sus víctimas a menos que sean muy antiguos y hayan aprendido a moderar su apetito. Por lo demás, recuerda que no están interesados en la conversión masiva de los mortales, así que no es su costumbre darles a beber su sangre. Cuando hay demasiados vampiros, los más fuertes matan a los más débiles para controlar la población.

\- ¿Y si, por ejemplo, Mikoto quisiera darme a beber de su sangre, se adueñaría de mi alma y voluntad?

\- La mayor parte de los vampiros le deben ya obediencia a otros más poderosos que los ha hecho sus sirvientes después de poner a prueba su lealtad. Si el amo ordena que aten el alma de un mortal, lo hacen, pero no es algo que suceda con frecuencia. Mikoto, quien no fue convertida por deseo propio, es una excepción.

\- ¿Por qué no se limitó Sai a tomar su talento, como lo hizo con Chouji Akimichi?- lloré.

\- Para no privar a Lucifer de atormentar a un alma tan bella. Quería, además, hacerla su concubina y darse el gusto de verla comportarse como una meretriz que lo adulara constantemente con sus celos enfermizos y fría lujuria.

\- Juro que lo mataré- dije, apretando los puños.

\- No alimentes al demonio con tu ira, que estamos en su casa- ordeno Deidara- Di una oración en tu mente y proseguiré. Ya nos acercamos a la Mole.

Hice lo que decía.

 _"Me quede, pues, a solas con mi madre cuando Sai se llevó a su mujer por la fuerza y Tenten partió enfadada a su tienda la víspera de nuestra boda. Mi madre me dijo que no aprobaba el tono de Tenten, y pude ver que estaba intranquila, pero la consolé diciéndole que la muchacha aprendería a comportarse mejor en cuanto nos casáramos. Entonces mi madre reparo en la pluma de túrul que la esposa de Sai había dejado caer sobre el prado, y se inclinó a recogerla._

\- _Deidara, esta no es mi pluma- me dijo, temblando._

 _Atemorizado, le pregunte como lo sabía si todas eran tan parecidas entre sí._

\- _El cálamo aún está lleno de líquido perlado- respondió, con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Mírala!_

 _Era cierto: la sangre blanca del túrul había formado una gota fresca en la punta del eje hueco. De inmediato comprendí que había cometido un error con la mujer de Sai: el túrul le había dejado una prueba de su visita y yo había rechazado el mensaje que me traía._

\- _¡El sueño!- dijo mi madre- ¡No debes casarte mañana!_

 _Ponderé lo que me aconsejaba contemplando el cielo unos minutos y, al final, respondí:_

\- _Madre amada, si lo hago mañana o el día después, no habrá diferencia. Tenten es la mujer que deseo como esposa. El sol no va a dejar de brillar sobre nuestras cabezas si cumplo con mi palabra pero, si no lo hago, nuestros ancestros me castigaran. Ten presente que, aun si el túrul decidió presentarse ante la mujer de Sai, eso no significa que ella haya comprendido el mensaje del sueño.  
Recuerda también que la madre de Tenten la sorprendió en su tienda en dos ocasiones y, como sabes, quien es capaz de robar también lo es de mentir. Si no me caso mañana después de esta larga espera y el empeño que el pueblo ha puesto en la preparación del banquete, todos estarán decepcionados y perderé el respeto de los lideres, en especial si lo hago por causa de una mujer quebrantada que es capaz de tomar lo que no es suyo, desobedeciendo nuestras leyes. Necesito un heredero, madre. Apoya mi decisión._

 _Ella me miro largamente a los ojos y afirmó:_

\- _Hablaste con sabiduría, hijo. Te casaras mañana. Ahora llevare la pluma a la mujer de Sai._

 _Decidí acompañar a mi madre para disculparme con la mujer de Sai por no haber creído que túrul se había manifestado en su sueño, pero solo hallamos a la hija en la tienda familiar. Sai se había unido al festejo nocturno de los hombres y hablaba con Mitsuki y mi padre. A él se le veía triunfal, pero su esposa no estaba por ninguna parte._

 _Mi madre y yo pensamos entonces que debía estar a la orilla del rio para aliviar sus pesares y como todo estaba tan oscuro lejos del campamento acordamos que la buscaríamos por la mañana para devolverle la pluma y permitirle que asistiera a la celebración. Acompañe a mi madre a su tienda pero volví a sentirme tan nauseado que no pude festejar con los hombres y regrese a mi tienda para dormirme en un instante_.

 _Al despuntar el alba, los guerreros más destacados vinieron por mí para escoltarme con sus armas e insignias, seguidos por todos los miembros de mi clan. Habían dispuesto varios cueros curtidos y repujados en torno a una roca alta de superficie plana desde la cual yo debía presidir la ceremonia. Nadie hablaba, pues era una ocasión muy solemne._

 _Subí a la roca y Mitsuki y su mujer se acercaron, hincándose a mis adornadas. Pedí a los padres que se pusieran de pie y ellos depositaron flores y piedras preciosas sobre la roca como símbolo de que me hacían entrega de lo más bello y preciado que poseían. A continuación, se situaron al lado izquierdo del montículo._

 _Mi madre puso el manto matrimonial sobre los hombros de Tenten, proclamándola así su hija, y mi padre la tomó de la mano para que se incorporase, guiándola al pie del lugar desde donde yo la miraba. Tenten extendió sus manos y yo le di mi sable y mi pluma de túrul, significado que en ella depositaba toda mi confianza. Ella aseguró ambos objetos bajo su cinto y la ayudé a subir al pedestal junto a mí, momento en que los miembros de mi clan invitaron a los miembros del clan de Tenten a acercarse._

 _Cuando todos nos rodearon, pasé mi espada por el aire frente a Tenten y tras ella, lo que quería decir que siempre la guardaría del peligro, y ella ató el pañuelo de su padre alrededor de mi muñeca, haciéndome dueño de sus cuidados y obediencia. De ese modo nuestros dos clanes se unificaron y el pueblo gritó exaltando la nueva casa de Deidara._

 _Todos empezaron a bailar en torno a la roca y hubo gran algarabía. Luego, nuestros padres nos ayudaron a descender y nos instalamos sobre los cueros curtidos para que nuestros súbditos pasaran a rendirnos homenaje. Las mujeres dispusieron la comida y la bebida, y se dio inicio a la celebración._

 _Tenten, solícita, procuraba que mi copa siempre estuviera rebosante, lo que yo aceptaba gustoso. Tras varias horas de comer, beber y bailar, todo el pueblo nos acompañó al fuerte llevando antorchas y entonando cánticos que continuaron mientras Tenten y yo nos adentramos en el que iba a ser nuestro nuevo hogar. Me sorprendió que Tenten hubiese preparado la habitación de forma tan peculiar pero, como nuestro pueblo acostumbraba dormir en tiendas, se lo atribuí a la torpeza de la juventud que, deseando innovar, no siempre hacía las cosas bien._

 _La habitación del fuerte contaba ya con algunos muebles entre los que estaban la cama y lo había cubierto con un manto rojo. En cambio, no había vestido nuestro lecho con telas y pieles suaves como dictaba la lógica: esa esterilla no iba a resultarle cómoda a nadie que tuviera la costumbre de dormir sobre tapices mullidos dispuestos sobre la tierra blanda del campamento. Lamenté que solo hubiera puesto una ligera manta sobre la esterilla y, aunque habría preferido llevarla a mi tienda, me resigné a pasar la noche en el fuerte._

 _No quería contrariar a mi mujer, en especial después de los problemas dela noche anterior, así que dejé mis armas sobre el piso de piedra y ella me guio frente al espejo cubierto. No pregunté qué hacía pues, además de estar bastante ebrio, no me sentía bien. Tenten se situó detrás de mí y procedió a desnudarme. Primero me quitó el tocado de la cabeza, después el cinto y las botas y, por último_ , la bata.

\- _No te muevas- dijo, y yo le obedecí, intentando no tambalearme._

 _Ella caminó frente a mí, a su vez despojada de las vestiduras nupciales, y descubrió el espejo. Al ver el reflejo de su cuerpo di un paso atrás, atemorizado: mi mujer había dibujado en su vientre una figura que había visto antes en un sueño._

 _Aquella no era una de nuestras Rovás, sino un enorme ojo encerrado en un triángulo. En mi sueño, el túrul me lo había enseñado brillando sobre los cadáveres de los monarcas de todos los pueblos del mundo. Lejos de significar una victoria de los magyares sobre los grandes imperios, sabía que se trataba de un terrible presagio para las generaciones a venir._

\- _¿Qué significa esto?- pregunté, temblando- ¿Quién te impuso esa Rovás maldita en nuestra noche de bodas? ¡Lávate ahora mismo, mujer! - ordené, colérico._

 _Entonces Tenten se movió y descubrí que el ojo maligno no estaba dibujado sobre su vientre sino en el espejo_.

\- _¡Deidara, hijo de Akasuna!- dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa pérfida- llegó la hora de tu muerte._

 _Sus ojos eran los de un espíritu maligno. En ese momento percibí una figura a mis espaldas y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Sai, quien se había puesto mi tocado._

\- _Veremos cuál de los dos es el verdadero sacerdote. Al fin tendré mi venganza- dijo por entre los dientes._

 _Mi primer pensamiento fue defender a Tenten y por ello quise tomar mi espalda, pero Sai ya se la había ceñido._

\- _¿Buscas esto?- preguntó, pasando los dedos por el ave labrada en la empuñadura- El túrul ya te olvidó, príncipe Deidara._

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, tan furioso como perturbado- ¡Devuélveme mi arma y sal de inmediato!_

\- _Te sientes mal, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sai- Descuida, no te mataremos hasta que hayas presenciado todo nuestro poder._

 _Miró hacia arriba y, formando un triángulo sobre su cabeza con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos, exclamó:_

\- _¡Oh, Jabulón! ¡Entra en mí y dame el soplo de la quietud!_

 _Dicho esto, sopló en mi rostro y todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron. Caí al suelo sin poder mover un dedo. En vano intenté hablar: había perdido la voz. Tenten se acercó a Sai y lo abrazó, riendo. A duras penas si podía verlos y escucharlos murmurar entre sí, tendido en el piso como estaba. Ella descubrió el lecho y dijo a Sai:_

\- _Kokuō espera el sacrificio prometido._

 _Sai me arrastró hasta el lecho por los pies y, con la ayuda de Tenten, me levantó para acomodarme sobre la esterilla. En cuanto mi cuerpo la tocó, el olor pungente de la sangre seca llegó hasta mí._

\- _¿Ofrendaste el niño antes de la medianoche?- preguntó Sai a Tenten._

 _Ella asintió, diciendo:_

\- _Lo hice en cuanto mi madre se marchó._

 _Aterrado, evoqué mentalmente al túrul con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi espíritu estaba confuso a causa del bebedizo que Tenten me había administrado a lo largo del día._

\- _Y no olvidaste mezclar algo de la sangre en la bebida de Deidara ¿verdad?- preguntó Sai a Tenten._

\- _No- dijo ella- Si lo hubiese olvidado, este necio podría levantarse en cualquier momento y darnos muerte. Además, sin la sangre del niño el soplo de Jabulón no habría surtido efecto._

 _Sai rio y dijo:_

\- _Te equivocas, aprendiz inexperta. Jabulón puede obrar sobre él por la injusticia que cometió anoche con mi mujer: si Deidara hubiese sabido reconocer la verdad y hubiese escuchado el mensaje que el túrul le envió por medio de la única persona que conoce nuestro secreto, no habría perdido su fuerza. La sangre del niño es parte del ritual que va a comenzar. Ahora tiéndete en el lecho junto a él y no me interrumpas._

 _Ella hizo como él ordenaba, pero replicó:_

\- _Al menos podrías felicitarme por el efecto que tuvo la poción que preparé sin tu ayuda. Deidara se prendió de mí como el más ingenuo de los muchachos. Está aquí por mis artes y no por las tuyas._

 _Sai ató mi mano a la de Tenten con un lazo húmedo y le dijo:_

\- _¿No es absurdo que esperes agradecimiento de quien te lo ha enseñado todo?_

 _Escupió sobre el lazo seis veces y procedió a espolvorear sobre nuestros rostros y cuerpos tierra que extraía de un saco. Yo parpadeaba con gran dificultad y por ello mis ojos quedaron llenos de tierra. Respirar era cada vez más trabajoso conforme Sai recitaba una serie de palabras ininteligibles. Al final se puso frente a nosotros y un olor nefasto llenó la estancia._

\- _Bienvenido, espíritu de putrefacción- dijo Sai en voz alta y temblorosa- El príncipe y la princesa bebieron la sangre del inocente inmolado a Kokuō. Ya los cubre el polvo de la vieja Tierra. La novia maldita, en cuyo vientre mora la muerte, fue desposada con el novio justo. Recibe nuestra ofrenda. Estas son las bodas del íbice. Seamos condenados todos los que asistimos a ellas._

 _Si hubiese podido respirar más de prisa, mi corazón habría estallado del miedo. Sin embargo, cada vez inhalaba menos aire y mis latidos se hacían más lentos. Sai se inclinó para recoger algo del piso y se incorporó, sosteniendo la calavera de una cabra en la mano izquierda. Dio unos pasos hacia Tenten y, con tono solemne, le preguntó:_

\- _¿Entregas tu cuerpo a_ _Jūbi para que tu maestro se una a él en cópula perfecta?_

\- _Acepto ser el cadáver que acoge su espíritu. Ténganme ambos, uno humano y otro inmortal- replicó ella._

 _Sai cubrió el rostro de Tenten con la calavera y, tras desnudarse, se echó sobre ella. Tenten emitió un rugido masculino y demoníaco, y supe que el espíritu llamado_ _Jūbi había tomado posesión de su cuerpo._

 _Mis ojos polvorientos vieron a través de las lágrimas cómo la cabeza de Tenten se transformaba en la de una gran cabra barbada. Estoy seguro de que, si el pueblo no hubiese estado entretenido en el festín de la boda, todos habrían escuchado los gruñidos de los demonios que se entregaban a tan estrepitoso arrebato carnal junto a mí._

 _A la habitación llegaban cuantiosas sombras oscuras que sobrevolaban el lecho entre chillidos para desaparecer a través del ojo dibujado en el espejo. Finalmente, Sai exhaló con fuerza y se retiró del cuerpo de Boróka, cuya cabeza había vuelto a ser la de antes, aun si estaba cubierta con la calavera de la cabra. Él se puso de pie y tomó mi daga y la pluma del túrul._

 _Antes de que yo pudiese parpadear, Sai enterró la daga en el vientre de Tenten, quien lanzó un grito repentino._

\- _¡Maldito! ¿Qué hiciste?- exclamó._

 _Sai simplemente sopló la calavera tras evocar a Jabulón y supe que Tenten había quedado, como yo, paralizada bajo la máscara caprina. A continuación, Sai extrajo el puñal y bebió la sangre que manaba de su herida. Cuando cesó de beber, vi sus fauces teñidas de rojo por primera vez._

 _Sai se dio la vuelta y dijo, mirando al espejo:_

\- _Ya tomé el derecho del novio. También di muerte a la princesa y bebí su sangre, amo ¡Tu ojo es mi testigo! Recibe ahora la sangre del príncipe novio y ata su alma en vida para que yo sea inmortal._

 _Traté de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo pude pestañear. Sai se arrodilló a mi lado con la daga y murmuró, de nuevo con la vista clavada en el espejo:_

\- _Como tú traicionaste a tu Rey, oh amo de las tinieblas, yo traiciono al mío. Cumple tu promesa y hazme monarca de las sombras en la Tierra como lo eres tú en el Hades._

 _Sai alzó la daga y me miró a los ojos._

\- _Adiós, Deidara de Akasuna- dijo, haciendo que sus dientes crujieran con un movimiento espasmódico de la mandíbula- Hoy muere el linaje de tu padre para que mi gloria sea colmada._

 _Con un movimiento preciso, enterró la daga en medio de mi pecho y, en ese instante, mientras experimentaba el más acerbo dolor, el túrul se manifestó ante mí por última vez. Entendí por medio de su trino que lloraba mi muerte y la suya propia. Desde ahora viviré en tu corazón, cantó, y lo sentí entrar en mi pecho._

 _Sai se inclinó sobre mí para beber largo tiempo y, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran para siempre, lo vi transformarse en el ser inmortal que es hoy en día. Hizo la cabeza y, tras proferir un alarido, me enseñó su rostro desfigurado y largos colmillos. Después de eso no vi nada más, pero sus palabras fueron las últimas que escuché:_

\- _Duerme, Deidara de Akasuna- siseó- Duerme el sueño eterno de la incertidumbre y el olvido de quienes en vida no eligieron luz ni oscuridad."_

\- Deidara- lo interrumpí, con voz entrecortada- ¿Cómo es posible que no desees vengarte de él?

\- Porque al fin conocí la luz, Ino- dijo- Diez siglos en el reino de la muerte bastan para que mi alma rechace todo lo que pueda parecerse a mi asesino.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y la besé por encima del guante blanco. Habíamos llegado a la parte trasera del Santuario Nakano.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió después? Aún no me has explicado de dónde descienden los magyar- dije.

 _"Sai huyó esa misma noche pues debía encontrar un refugio antes del amanecer. Se había convertido en un vampiro y, por lo tanto, estaba sujeto a nuevas leyes de existencia. Lucifer lo guio a un sepulcro cristiano que estaba vació; la familia del difunto se había llevado el cuerpo al huir de la región tras escuchar que los magyar habían tomado el valle. Allí descansó Sai, si es que a ese perpetuo sufrimiento del alma se le puede llamar descanso._

 _Una unión tan profunda con el demonio había ahondado el odio instintivo que Sai sentía por el Creador de todo el universo, y su amo empezó a torturarlo desde la suprema oscuridad infernal. Le reveló, sin embargo, todos los misterios del nuevo culto de la sangre que debía desarrollar._

 _En este, vida eterna en el Paraíso que la preciosa sangre de Cristo había comprado para la redención del hombre sería reemplazada por la inmortalidad del cuerpo a cambio del alma y, en contraposición a la comunión de los santos, Sai establecería la comunión de los malditos._

 _Cuando mis padres hallaron nuestros cadáveres en el lecho nupcial al día siguiente de la boda, intuyeron que Sai había sido el culpable de los crímenes y al no hallarlo por ningún lado iniciaron la búsqueda para matarlo. La mujer de Sai, quien se había marchado retornó y declaró todo lo que sabía ante los líderes, confirmando sus sospechas. Por fortuna, mi madre la compensó ampliamente por haber dudado de su palabra y la acogió como a una hermana. Puesto que nunca más se volvió a saber de Sai, la mujer recobró su alegría."_

\- ¿Y tú descendencia?- insistí, impaciente.

\- No la hay- respondió, sonriendo- pero la casa real de Deidara no es solo una leyenda o equivocación histórica: después de mi muerte, mi padre retomó el principado para anunciar, días después, que mi madre estaba encinta.  
El varón que dio a luz llevó mi nombre y cumplió todas las profecías del túrul, pues de él proviene una espléndida dinastía de reyes que, a diferencia de mí, sí conocieron a Dios. Mis padres vivieron largos y prósperos años junto a mi hermano Deidara y, a pesar del dolor que les trajo mi muerte, fueron compensados con creces.

\- Hablas como si fuese un cuento de hadas aunque ambos sabemos que es una historia de horror- dije, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me gustan los finales felices- respondió, suspirando- Al menos Sai no logró una victoria completa y los muchos santos que nacieron de la casa de Deidara, mi hermano y tocayo, le duelen personalmente al diablo.

\- Supongo que podría ser peor- dije, meditabunda- Eres el muerto más sereno que he conocido.

\- Gracias- dijo, con una pequeña reverencia- Ahora lo sabes todo de mí. Bueno, casi todo: para evitar que mi alma fuese liberada, Sai robó mi cuerpo sin que nadie lo notara la misma noche en que me sepultaron y lo puso en un lugar que solo él conocía. Entonces desperté en esa caverna desolada de la muerte.  
En ella no había más que una especie de espejo a través del cual se me mostró toda mi vida desde el momento de mi nacimiento. Al hacerme esclavo de la muerte, Sai se apropió de todas mis vivencias como fuente de alimento espiritual, aumentando así su poder. Poco después, descubrí que estaba unido a él y a todas sus víctimas. Aún puedo observarlos y saber todo lo que piensan, sienten o hacen.  
Solo cuando te asomaste a mi lugar de encierro e hiciste la promesa de ayudarme pude salir de la caverna y vagar con libertad por el Hades sin que Sai lo supiera. No veía a Dios pero al menos veía a los muertos que pasaban por el umbral antes de ir al cielo, al purgatorio o al infierno, y a veces los acompañaba en su trayecto por la muerte, ese oscuro universo que tantos deben recorrer antes de alcanzar su destino.  
Aún lo hago. También encuentro a quienes llegan allí en sueños. Unos y otros se van y yo me quedo, pero la muerte prolongada me ha enseñado mucho más que la vida.  
Sai estableció la secta y traslado mi cuerpo a Amegakure en cuanto Lucifer obtuvo el dominio de la ciudad gracias a la magia negra practicaba en ella por tanto tiempo. De algún modo, mi cadáver sigue siendo el mayor trofeo de Sai. Supongo que no ha odiado a nadie como a mí. Sin embargo, cuando me trajo aquí me dio la posibilidad de interactuar con los vivos.

\- ¿Él lo sabe?- pregunté.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Solo tú lo sabes.

\- ¿Y el demonio?

\- Para él soy solo un alma en pena, un muerto que encontró el portal entre Hades y Amegakure. Estoy seguro de que le duele que al fin haya podido ver a Dios pero, por otra parte, la ambivalencia de mi estado lo complace porque no puedo ir al Cielo. Me oprime de noche y de día, solo tengo consuelo cuando estoy a tu lado.  
Las otras almas que pueden materializarse en Amegakure deben regresar al infierno o a la muerte a ciertas horas, dependiendo de su estado. Los condenados, claro está, sin demonios de toda clase y su sufrimiento nunca cesa.  
Los muertos, por otra parte, están en un período transitorio, por lo que muy pocos tienen el tiempo de hacerse palpables en esta ciudad: todos, sin excepción, son codiciados por Lucifer y deben batallar por su salvación.

\- Cielos, Deidara, tengo mucho miedo de morir- dije, estremeciéndome.

\- No te culpo- dijo, abrazándome.

\- ¿Por qué no le dice Lucifer a Sai cuánto poder tienes?- pregunté- ¿Por qué no lo pone sobre aviso?

\- No puede hacerlo. Dios no se lo ha permitido- dijo, con ojos brillantes- Aun así, le temo profundamente al demonio. Siempre está planeando la perdición de las almas y ya sabe que visito las iglesias de la ciudad con frecuencia. No he recibido ningún sacramento, lo que me hace muy vulnerable a sus asechanzas, pero cuando me des un funeral cristiano, si Dios me ayuda, descansaré.

\- Así será- le dije- Oye, Deidara…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si muero antes de liberarte ¿me esperarás en el portal de la muerte?

\- Puedes contar con ello- dijo- Y si logramos nuestro propósito y voy a un lugar mejor, regresaré al umbral para acompañarte al Cielo.

\- Sinceramente, aspiro al purgatorio- dije.

\- Yo también- replicó- Estoy ansioso de llegar a un lugar donde no pueda alcanzarme Lucifer. Y, hablando del rey de Amegakure, es hora de entrar a la logia ¿Lista para improvisar?

\- Tanto como puedo estarlo- dije.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: El diablo en la torre

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

A petición de muchas personas no solo en esta plataforma, sino que tanto en Fanfic,es y en Wattpad se ha decidido iniciar con la adaptación de _**Vajda, principe** **inmortal**_ donde nos vamos a embarcar en una nueva aventura con nuestros personajes amados de **_Vampyr_ ** pero siendo acompañados esta vez por otros nuevos personajes como es el caso de Deidara e Ino quienes serán nuestros nuevos protagonistas y de muchas otras personas las cuales espero tengan el mismo apoyo y aceptación como ocurrió con Sasori y Sakura y sus amigos en su debido momento.

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poquito en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la nueva adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** será un poco más demorada dado que mi compañera con la que hago la historia tampoco cuenta con el tiempo que sé que a ustedes les gustaría y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos nuestros lectores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25: Disonancia: El diablo en la torre.**

La puerta principal del edificio estaba cerrada pero Deidara se acercó y, haciendo el aldabón, golpeó seis veces con rapidez.

\- ¿No es la clave más estúpida?- preguntó en un susurro- Los iniciados creen que el número seis tiene una importancia especial porque, según el libro de las revelaciones, el 666 es el número de la bestia. Se consideran los poseedores de un gran secreto.

\- ¿Qué secreto?- dije, susurrando a mi vez- No es difícil encontrar una copia de la Biblia hoy en día.

\- Exacto- dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco- No hay ningún secreto. En todo caso, mucho se ha especulado con base en el número. Algunos creen que es una fecha, otros forman palabras a partir de letras cuyos valores numéricos suman 666. La clave de esta noche es el nombre de la bestia, porque es ella quien invita

\- ¿El nombre de la bestia según quién?- inquirí, sorprendida- ¡No sabía que la bestia tuviese un nombre!

\- Según san Ireneo- dijo, suspirando- Descuida, es muy improbable que baste con yuxtaponer letras que sumen 666 para elucidar un misterio revelado por dios.

Una pequeña ventana se abrió en la puerta y un hombre de rostro rechoncho y cejas espesas se asomó por ella.

\- ¿Quién ofrece el baile?- pregunto.

\- Reibi - respondió Deidara.

¡Así que se suponía que ese era el nombre de la bestia! Los iniciados, por supuesto, no habían perdido ocasión de implementarlo.

\- ¿Quién visita?- inquirió el hombre.

\- Utakata y esposa.

El hombre cerró la ventanita de madera y abro la puerta. Entonces vi que llevaba puestos corbatín y delantal blanco. Era un sujeto de cabello negro y anteojos sobre cuya panza prominente descansaba una gruesa cadena de plata que caía desde los hombros. Al acercarme un poco, note que apestaba.

Al principio creí que se trataba de un camarero, pero luego recordé que el delantal era una prenda propia de la secta y, tras aguzar la vista, observe que tenía un bordado del ojo providencial en la parte superior de la prenda.

\- Bienvenido, conde Utakata- dijo el hombre, saludando a Deidara con un efusivo apretón de manos durante el cual presiono con su dedo pulgar el espacio entre los nudillos de los dedos índice y corazón de Deidara, mientras el ultimo hacia igual con él.

El iniciado estaba tan exaltado que no pudo menos que concluir que pensaba que Deidara era un insigne miembro de la secta.

\- Es un honor recibirlo en el Santuario esta noche. Mi nombre es Han- concluyó.

\- El placer es mío, señor Han. Ella es mi esposa Amaru —respondió Deidara.

\- Pase, señora condesa- me dijo el hombre, guiándome al interior del Santuario Nakano con un ademán.

El recinto, que era casi tan amplio como una estación de tren, estaba completamente vacío, sin más luz que la de una pequeña vela en un candelabro de plata.

\- Podrá reunirse con las otras demás en el salón- agregó, señalando una puerta al fondo, adyacente al muro derecho.

Mire a Deidara con los ojos como platos, esperando que el hombre no notase mi angustia.

\- Ve, querida- dijo Deidara- Debo proceder con los caballeros y tras una breve reunión estaré contigo.

Asentí con nerviosismo y avance en direcciona la puerta señalada. No bien había dado diez pasos sentí que el señor Han me seguía con la mirada, así que me detuve. Me di la vuelta lentamente y comprobé que no se había movido de la entrada. Deidara, aun a sus espaldas, me dio a entender por señas que lo obedeciera. Le dirijo una sonrisa hipócrita al señor Han y proseguí hasta llegar a la puerta.

Antes de llamar, me vire de nuevo para despedirme de Deidara. El hombre aun no le había permitido entrar al Santuario, cosa que me inquietaba. Aun así, debía confiar en que Deidara sabía lo que hacía. Di dos golpecitos en la puerta y, segundos después, esta se abrió. Una mujer rolliza y de cabello rojo se paró en el marco de la puerta y pregunto.

\- ¿Señora de quién?

\- Utakata- dije, rezando para que mi pronunciación de mi nombre de impostora fuese satisfactoria.

\- ¡Ah, señora condesa!- replicó, retirándose del marco e invitándome a pasar a una estancia un poco más iluminada y llena de mujeres engalanadas que se quedaron mirándome de hito en hito- ¡Disculpe, no habíamos recibido una confirmación de asistencia por parte de su marido!

La mujer estaba decididamente nerviosa y no pude menos que pensar que afianzar los lazos de amistad con el conde Utakata debía ser muy importante para la secta.

\- Descuide- dije, mostrándome altiva para ser más convincente- ¿Usted es...?

\- La señora de Han, para servirla- respondió con una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes diminutos.

\- Se lo agradezco- dije- Ahora explíqueme, señora Han, ya que mi marido se empeña en hablarme tan poco de la sec... -me detuve para corregirme a tiempo- De la ilustre fraternidad a la pertenece ¿Qué clase de baile es este en el que no hay música y debemos permanecer apartadas de nuestros maridos?

\- No entiendo a lo que se refiere, condesa Utakata- pestañeo, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Es acaso su primer baile en una logia?

\- Así es- dije, elevando el mentón y tragando en seco- Soy recién casada y apenas empiezo a comprender algunos de los asuntos de mi marido.

\- Es mejor así- dijo otra de las mujeres, acercándose a nosotras y agarrándome por el brazo-Acepte mi consejo y absténgase de hacerle muchas preguntas. A los hombres no les agrada que sus esposas se inmiscuyan en lo que no les concierne.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ustedes no conocen los secretos de sus maridos?- pregunte, mirando alrededor.

La mujer, de hermoso cabello gris y regia postura, rio:

\- Por favor, querida, si los conociéramos dejarían de ser secretos, ¿o no?

A lo que las demás replicaron al unísono:

\- Un iniciado jamás cuenta sus secretos.

Sentí nauseas ante la mención de la consabida frase que sin duda había ideado Sai, pero creí detectar tonos sutilmente irónicos en las voces de las mujeres, así que las observe con detenimiento: a la luz de las velas no parecían ser vampiras, por lo que supuse que ninguno de sus esposos debía serlo tampoco.

Ese sería un secreto muy difícil de conciliar en el marco de una vida familiar. Por otra parte, tal vez ese fuera precisamente el motivo por el que les impedían acercarse a las logias con demasiada frecuencia, así que procedí con cautela.

\- ¿Ninguna de ustedes ha sido iniciada?- pregunté.

Ellas rieron, enternecidas con mi aparente inocencia.

\- Esta es una fraternidad- dijo la señora Han- lo que significa que es exclusivamente masculina. Si quisiéramos, podríamos unirnos a una de las logias de mujeres, pero ninguna de nosotras ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo ¿Para qué? Ya nos reunimos para jugar canasta.

Estaba cloro que las señoras solo veían el aspecto social de la secta, cosa que me tranquilizo. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. El señor Han me producía desconfianza y su mujer también.

\- ¿Entonces no vamos a bailar?

\- Por supuesto que sí- dio la mujer de cabello gris- En cuanto los hombres lo juzguen conveniente nos invitaran a pasar al salón y después comenzara la celebración.

\- Ah, qué alegría- dije, ansiosa por salir de allí- ¿Que se celebra?

\- Esta noche mi marido será ascendido al grado 33, que es el más elevado- dijo una de las presentes, una mujer de ojos marrones y cabello rubio cenizo que aparentaba tener alrededor de sesenta años de edad.

\- Felicidades- contesté, temblando. Imagine que, muy pronto, su esposo estaría durmiéndose en un cajón repleto de tierra de camposanto sin que hubiese un funeral de por medio- ¿Todos los hombres estarán presentes en la ceremonia?

\- Solo los que han recibido el mismo honor- dijo ella- ¿En qué grado está el conde?

\- ¿Qué conde?- pregunte, curiosa.

\- Su marido, condesa Utakata- apuntó ella, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¡Que tonta soy, por supuesto!- dije con una risita- Lo ignoro, pero no creo que haya llegado tan lejos como el suyo. Mi esposo es aún demasiado joven y no sería digno de tal honor. Ni siquiera tiene delantal.

La señora Han rio:

\- El grado no depende de la edad, querida- dijo- sino de su buena disposición. Mi marido ya obtuvo el sumo grado.

Di un paso lejos de ella por instinto ¡Rayos! ¡Debía haber sabido que era una sanguijuela de los infiernos! Me alegro sobremanera llevar mi crucifijo, pero me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que me hubiese reconocido como una de las víctimas de Sai.

Por lo demás, la señora Han se había perfumado tanto que no alcanzaba a discernir su verdadero aroma para confirmar o descartar mis sospechas: ya sabía que la mayor parte de los vampiros iniciados eran asesinados por el venerable maestro durante su transformación y, por ende, eran cadáveres.

Si a esta la había convertido su esposo, lo más probable era que la hubiese desangrado en el primer ataque. Deseé tener el inigualable olfato de Sakura Haruno, pero ella había sido favorecida con un don que ni siquiera Sasori Akasuna poseía.

\- Debe estar orgullosa de su marido, señora Han- dije, sudando frio- Supongo que no muchos alcanzan una condecoración tan importante.

\- Cierto- dijo ella- Además, el venerable maestro Sai oficia las ceremonias de sumo grado en Amegakure por ser uno de los fundadores del Santuario Nakano, o Logia Subalpina.

\- ¡No me diga!- exclame, con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Lo conoce?- pregunto la señora Han acercándose a mí.

\- No- mentí, sintiendo que me cubría de transpiración- pero su reputación lo precede, es celebre en los salones de Iwagakure. Quiero decir, de Sunagakure. Supongo que será lo mismo en Iwagakure.

\- Sin duda- dijo la mujer de cabello rubio- Al igual que su marido, lord Sai es uno de los hombres más prominentes de la sociedad. Debe disculparnos por nuestra falta de cortesía, condesa. No nos hemos presentado todas.

Pensé que tampoco me habían ofrecido una silla o algo de beber, pero las costumbres de la secta eran muy extrañas. Las mujeres de acercaron una a una y me saludaron, no sin cierto recelo y envidia, aunque en su mayoría eran guapas. Advertí con horror que algunas de ellas despedían el olor nefasto que había percibido en el taller de Kurama durante mi última visita, por lo cual deduje que sus maridos debían haber obtenido ya el sumo grado.

Había, pues, muchos vampiros en ese edificio y por lo tanto debían cuidar mis espaldas ¿Qué estaría haciendo Deidara mientras Sai convertía a un nuevo esclavo en vampiro? Los de aquellas mujeres evidenciaban que, aun sin conocerme, me odiaban. Son los frutos de Amegakure, pensé. Debía haber un centenar de señoras en ese salón sin ventanas y el aire se ponía más denso a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

No había muebles ni comida, y todas se contentaban en hablar en voz baja. Pensé en mi madre y me alegre imaginándola en una situación similar en nuestra ciudad: no tenía dudas de que su primera visita a una logia sería la última; un temperamento jovial como el suyo no podría soportar un suplicio semejante dos veces. Cuando estaba por pensar que la noche no podía ponerse más tediosa, escuche que una mujer le decía otra:

\- Se rumorea que el venerable maestro Sai es en realidad el mítico conde de Rōshi, el alquimista inmortal.

\- Lo creería si no fuera porque en cierta ocasión vi un retrato de Rōshi y no era muy agraciado- repuso su amiga- Lord Āto es, en cambio, muy apuesto. Además, el conde de Rōshi está muerto.

\- No seas necia: Hayate Gekkō, Hamura _Ōtsutsuki_ , Rōshi, Shibito Azuma, Zaku Abumi y Sai con la misma persona.

\- ¿Zaku Abumi?- dijo la más joven de las dos, que era robusta y morena- ¿Perdiste la razón? ¡El buen maestro ya envejeció!

\- ¿Acaso lo has visto con tus propios ojos?- preguntó la otra, que estaba demasiado delgada y parecía enferma.

\- No, pero he visto su retrato.

\- Insisto, Kurotsuchi: el señor Sai es tan poderoso que puede cambiar de forma a su antojo.

\- Como sea, es una leyenda viviente. Por cierto, no puedo esperar a conocer al conde Utakata.

\- Quizá el conde Utakata y Sai Āto sean la misma persona.

\- Eso lo sabremos pronto, Karui querida, pues si la esposa de Utakata está aquí, él también lo está, y lord Āto presidirá la celebración.

Me aclare la garganta sin quererlo y ellas se volvieron hacia mí.

\- ¡Ah, querida condesa, justamente!- dijo la que se llamaba Karui, izando las cejas- Excúsenos, no sabía que nos escuchaba.

\- Su conversación no es de mi incumbencia, señoras- dije- pero puedo asegurarles que mi marido y el señor Sai son personas diferentes.

\- Claro que si- dijo la otra mujer con todo incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar lo contrario?- inquirí, curiosa.

\- Quizá usted no entienda aun por ser recién casada, pero se sabe que el fundador de la fraternidad ha tenido múltiples encarnaciones y que asume, además varias identidades- contesto de nuevo Kurotsuchi.

\- No me diga- respondí, sin que la obvia herejía me sorprendiese- ¿Y con qué fin me ocultaría mi propio marido un don tan especial como el de poder encarnar, como el mismísimo Dios, por voluntad propia?

\- Basta con verla para saber que no podría hacerla depositaria de su entera confianza- replico Karui con aire desdeñoso.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?- inquirí, sintiendo que el odio de ambas mujeres me calaba los huesos.

\- Por ese adefesio que lleva colgado del cuello, cariño- dijo- Es evidente que no se ha desprendido de los principios monárquicos y eclesiásticos del imperio.

\- Es un impedimento para que cualquier cofrade se fie de su mujer y mucho más para que le confiese tener una misión de tanta importancia- agrego la que se llamaba Kurotsuchi.

\- Mi esposo es fiel al imperio y a Mizu no Kuni- replique, incitándolas a hablar más.

Ellas rieron al unisonó.

\- En ese caso, señora condesa, su marido no debe haber llegado ni al tercer grado- respondió Karui.

\- ¡Señoras!- las reprendió la mujer de Han, aproximándose a nosotras. Lucía colérica- Esta estrictamente prohibido que avergüencen a la esposas de los miembros nuevos ¿Acaso desconocen los títulos del señor Utakata?

\- Por lo mucho que se ha hablado de él, pensábamos que el conde Utakata ya debía tener los mismos títulos del maestro- protesto Kurotsuchi- Además, señora Han usted sabe también como nosotras que en la fraternidad la única jerarquía que se reconoce es la de los grados que se obtienen dentro de la misma.

\- No piense, señora condesa, que la fraternidad promueve ideas revolucionarias- dijo la señora Han, dirigiéndome una sonrisa embustera- por culpa de los cotorreos de mujeres como estas, la organización filantrópica a la que pertenecen nuestros maridos ha adquirido la falsa reputación de ser instigadora de golpes de Estado y promotora del ateísmo. La fraternidad acepta a cualquier hombre sin importar su credo, y nosotras estamos aquí para acogerla a usted.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi crucifijo?- replique- Estas señoras creían que mi marido y el venerable maestro Sai podían ser la misma persona pero que, por mi fe, no se dignaría revelármelo.

\- Tonterías, condesa Utakata- dijo la señora Han- Créame a mí, que soy la esposa de un venerable maestro: si la fraternidad exige de sus miembros libertad de pensamiento es solo para impartirles arcanos que va más allá de las limitaciones de ciertos dogmas podrían imponerles. Por lo mismo, algunos cofrades piensan que el crucifijo es símbolo de una sociedad sujeta a una ideología de esclavitud y sacrificio.

\- ¿La religión es el opio del pueblo?- pregunté, mirándola por debajo de las cejas.

\- No puede negar que, en cierto modo, lo es- dijo ella.

\- No creo que seguir ciertos parámetros morales pueda ser llamado esclavitud, a menos que usted considere que no matar sea demasiado pedir- dije, observando sus dentecillos.

\- Me malentiende, querida. No se trata de descartar un artilugio religioso cuya importancia depende exclusivamente del portador, sino de abrirse a la idea de incorporar símbolos espirituales que amplíen su comprensión de la divinidad. La fraternidad no busca infringir la ley sino iluminar a sus miembros y a la humanidad.  
Aun así, lo cierto es que ninguna de nosotras conoce sus grandes misterios, pero eso no es excusa para que nos entretengamos con especulaciones como la de lord Sai haya tenido otras identidades y menos aún que las tenga hoy en día. En pocos minutos estas señoras podrán ver cuán equivocadas están.

Y sus maridos serán castigados por haber abierto la boca, pensé. Recordé lo que había conversado con Sasori Akasuna y Sakura Haruno acerca de la condesa Kyūketsuki y como la misma había asumido distintas identidades desde su transformación en **Vampyr**. Lo que había leído en el diario del profesor Rock Lee indicaba que la condesa y sus aliados habían sido enemigos de Sai pero, según Sasori y Sakura, Karin y los suyos también reclutaban adeptos para iniciarlos ¿Pertenecerían a la misma secta o tendría la suya propia?

\- Perdónenos, condesa Utakata- me dijo Kurotsuchi, aunque era obvio que no lo sentía- Vera con el paso del tiempo que nuestras intenciones son siempre las mejores.

\- Descuide- le dije- Después de todo, me crie en una ciudad pequeña y no sé nada de la vida.

Sonaron seis golpes en la puerta y la señora Han anuncio:

\- ¡Es hora! Ya podemos salir.

Las mujeres formaron una fila y yo las imite, ocupando el último lugar. Aunque estaba ansiosa por vera a Deidara, temía el inevitable encuentro con Sai. La señora Han abrió la puerta y salió antes que las demás. Deduje que los hombres habían encendido varias lámparas y candelabros en el salón vacío por donde había accedido al Santuario, pues los trajes y los cabellos de las señoras que salían una a una se iluminaban en el umbral.

Cuando al fin fue mi turno de salir, observe que los hombres están formados unos tras otros en cuatro hileras. La mayoría tenía delantal, cinto cruzado sobre la chaqueta y medallas que asemejaban condecoraciones militares. Además, varios sostenían delgados espadines cuyas puntas afiladas reposaban contra el suelo. Sai estaba en el medio de la primera hilera con guantes blancos, ancho y largo collar de plata, delantal brocado de oro y espadín.

Sentí tanto miedo que quise persignarme pero mis ojos se encontraron con los de Deidara, quien estaba en el fondo, en la última hilera. Me dirigió una sonrisa sutil que me tranquilizo, y supe que Sai no me reconocería. Exhale, aliviada, y me agrupe con el resto de las mujeres.

\- Señoras- dijo Sai en voz alta- es un placer para mí anunciar que el señor Nawaki es ahora gran maestro de esta logia.

El hombre que estaba ahora a su izquierda dio un paso al frente y, tras elevar la barbilla, cerró firmemente las piernas, golpeando sus talones. Las mujeres aplaudieron y los hombres golpearon el piso con las puntas de los espadines por espacio de varios minutos sin que nadie hablase. Que partida de lunáticos, pensé, menando la cabeza.

\- Una nueva luz surgió en Amegakure- prosiguió Sai cuando el rumor ceso- Demos, pues, inicio la celebración pertinente.

Algunos hombres avanzaron hacia una larga mesa donde reposaban varios instrumentos musicales y otros descubrieron un bonito piano. Los primeros tomaron un acordeón, una gaita y un violín, y Sai se encamino al piano. En cuanto se sentó y toco los primeros acordes, reconocí una pieza corta de Mikoto y una sensación de ira febril me invadió. Entonces la señora Han susurró:

\- ¡Es el himno que el venerable maestro Sai compuso recientemente para las iniciaciones en el Santuario Nakano!

De inmediato, todos los hombres excepto Deidara entonaron una letra ridícula que, enmarcada en la melodía, parecía contradecirla:

 _"Oh, ángel de luz que brillas sobre el mundo,  
Cierra los nudos de la unión fraterna,  
Llévanos gloriosos a la logia eterna._

 _Oh, genio alado que coronas el Santuario Nakano,  
Condena al tirano a la guillotina  
Por medio de la sacra geometría._

 _El Ser Supremo reinará,  
El gorro de Mitras se elevará.  
Fraternidad, Fraternidad,  
Juramos morir antes de contar."_

Parecía un coro infantil. Justo cuando me preguntaba si pensaban tomarse de las manos e interpretar bajo el puente de Aviñón, rompieron filas y hombres y mujeres procedieron a saludarse con cordialidad mientras los músicos, excepto Sai, cambiaron a una melodía lúgubre en tono menor en la cual predominada en acordeón. El nuevo gran maestro recibo las felicitaciones personales de hombres y mujeres y Sai fue rodeado por un grupo de señoras antes de levantarse del piano.

Deidara vino a mí directamente y me dijo:

\- Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, In. Siento no haber podido entrar contigo, Han esperaba que susurrase otra clave en su oído. Al menos no tuve que pasar sobre un ataúd imaginario y recitar un conjuro peor. Se supone que fui iniciado pero que aún no he alcanzado el tercer nivel.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Qué tipo de conjuros?

\- Uno que ata a los cofrades al sacrificio personal que ofrecen para recibir el delantal- dijo. Los iniciados deben confirmar que son putrefacción cada vez que entran a una logia.

\- ¿Y el ataúd imaginario?- inquirí- No me digas que pase a través de él.

\- Claro que no- dijo- tú no has jurado nada. Aunque los neófitos ignoren el verdadero sentido del rito, la tercera iniciación consiste en meterse dentro de un ataúd vacío e imaginar que su carne se descompuso para resurgir como hombres nuevos.

\- Ah, como vampiros- concluí.

\- Si tienen el infortunio de demostrar que son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para convertirse en esclavos incondicionales de sus superiores.

\- Hace media hora la señora Han me aleccionaba al respecto de la esclavitud y sacrificio que se supone llevar un crucifijo. Por cierto ¿Por qué están interesados en el conde Utakata?- pregunte- ¿Existe, acaso, en realidad?

\- Sí, aunque está muy lejos de aquí, en Sunagakure. Es tan rico e influyente que desean retenerlo en la secta a toda costa.

\- Pues las señoras no han sido muy amables con su esposa, es decir, conmigo. Espero no haberles puesto sobre aviso al declarar que el conde es leal al rey y al emperador del país. Dije, además, que apoya el Sumo Pontífice.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que esperan. Hiciste como una santa. Han quiere que Utakata los asista en una gran insurrección que disuelva el imperio y no le sería útil si no tuviese óptimas relaciones con la monarquía.

\- ¡Me alegra no haber dicho alguna estupidez! ¿Ya hablaste con el esta noche?- pregunte.

\- Solo un breve instante. Dijo que mi rostro le era familiar- afirmo, apretando los nudillos- Sé que temes que nos reconozca, pero no será así. Ahora debemos utilizar el beso de la muerte a nuestro favor.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunté, tragando en seco.

\- El venerable maestro Sai querrá bailar con la condesa Utakata para asegurar su vínculo con la fraternidad. Él no sabe que se trata de ti, Ino, pero sigue siendo muy susceptible a tu encanto. Debes pedirle que te dé la llave del campanario de la iglesia.

\- ¿Así, nada más?

\- Sí. Todos los cofrades saben que él la lleva siempre consigo. Dale inicios de que lo encuentras atrayente y dile que si quiere verte a solas lo esperaras en el torreón a las tres de la mañana. No dirá que no: el olor de tu sangre es tal vez lo único a lo que no se puede resistir. Pensara que al fin se curó.

\- Pero Deidara, los demás verán que me hace entrega de un objeto de carácter personal-dije, aterrorizada.

\- Hare que todos lo olviden. Por lo tanto, cuanto más pronto te la de y salgamos de aquí, mejor. El tendrá que permanecer en el Santuario Nakano hasta el final del baile y solo entonces podrá ir en busca de la condesa Utakata. Para cuando acuda a la cita ya habremos sacado mi cuerpo del campanario.

\- Explícame solo una cosa ¿Qué hace un vampiro con la llave de un campanario? ¿Por qué puso tu cuerpo precisamente allí?

\- El santo sudario de Cristo está guardado desde 1578 en la catedral de Amegakure, también llamada iglesia de san Juan, lo que le resta poder al demonio que oprime la ciudad. Para contrarrestar la sagrada influencia del sudario sobre los habitantes y visitantes de Amegakure, la secta se ofreció a restaurar el campanario usando el nombre de un falso mecenas benevolente. Allí se han realizado los más horrendos sacrificios, tanto así que el mismo Lucifer se pasea por la torre en las noches.

\- Creí que los campanarios de las iglesias eran lugares bendecidos- dije, espantada.

\- No si un sacerdote cristiano apostata a favor del culto a Satanás realizando una misa negra en el lugar. El campanario ha sido desde entonces hogar de permanente sacrilegios.

\- ¿Allí está tu cuerpo?- pregunte, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos- con lo que me has dicho, no sé si tenga valor de entrar.

\- Vamos, Ino, solo baila con Sai- dijo, con ojos suplicantes- Mi cuerpo y alma están a la merced del demonio.

\- Claro que bailare con él y obtendré la llave- dije, reafirmándome en mi posición aun si sentí que el corazón se me helaba- Perdóname por dudar.

\- Gracias- dijo, y note que había palidecido- Vamos a hablar con Sai. Yo felicitaré la conversación.

Me tomo del brazo y atravesamos el salón hasta llegar a él, que estaba entretenido con los señores Nawaki y Han.

\- Venerable maestro Sai- dijo Deidara- Mí esposa se muere por conocerlo. Le conté acerca de la caritativa labor que la fraternidad realizo en el campanario de la catedral de Amegakure gracias a su oportuna intervención como mecenas. Ella, quien quiso acompañarme a la ciudad para visitar la sede del santo sudario a modo de peregrinación, desea agradecérselo personalmente.

Sai me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa torva se curvo en sus labios al tanto que las aletas de su nariz se dilataban.

\- ¡Vaya, conde Utakata!- dijo, mirándome a mí en vez de a Deidara- Si me hubiesen hablado de la belleza de si esposa no habría esperado a conocerlo en Amegakure sino que habría ido hasta Kusagakure a visitarlo.

Sai tomo mi mano sin que yo se la ofreciese y, mientras inhalaba, beso el guante largamente, tanto que temí que fuera a morderme.

\- Lo que ha hecho por el campanario es maravilloso, señor Sai- dije, recuperando mi mano temblorosa- ¿Le importaría contarme los detalles mientras baila una pieza conmigo?

\- Si no lo hubiese sugerido usted misma, temo que tendría que arrebatarla del brazo de su esposo- replico él- Si el conde lo consiente, por supuesto.

\- Honor que me hace- respondió Deidara, cuyas pupilas se habían contraído- Además, estoy seguro que usted preferiría morir a romper el noveno mandamiento- agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Desear la mujer del prójimo?- rio Sai- sería incapaz, conde Utakata. En general, las mujeres del prójimo es la que se empeña en seducirme a mí.

Nawaki y Han rieron y Deidara entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo.

\- Que gracioso, señor Sai- dijo- Escuche que lleva siempre consigo la llave del campanario porque le recuerda sus deberes para con Dios ¿Es cierto?

\- Yo prefiero llamarlo Ser Supremo, conde Utakata, y le sugiero que haga igual cuando pise el suelo sacro de una logia. Hay demasiados dioses y el nombre del dios verdadero nadie lo conoce. Por otra parte, mi pasión por la arquitectura me llevo a patrocinar la restauración del campanario: el único culto que sigo es el de la razón. La llave la traigo conmigo solo cuando vengo a Amegakure, como elemento conmemorativo ¿Bailamos, condesa?

\- Encantada- dije, aceptando con repulsión la mano que me ofrecía.

Sai me arrastró hacia el centro del edificio, sobre el cual erguía la estatua de Kokuō. Los miembros ejecutaban una canción aún más fea que la anterior y pensé que sería imposible acoplarme al ritmo.

\- Si no llevara este adorno colgado del cuello podría acercarme más a usted- dijo, Sai iniciando el baile- ¿Qué pasa con las señoras de hoy? ¿No tienen otras joyas?

\- ¿Tampoco le agrada la insignia de Jesucristo?- pregunte, arqueando una sea.

\- ¡Calle!- exclamo, furioso- Jamás debe mencionar ese nombre en una logia.

\- ¿Ah, no?- pregunté, extrañada ante su franca confesión- ¿Por qué?

\- Va en contra del principio de tolerancia de la fraternidad, estimada condesa-dijo, suavizando el tono- Nosotros nos acercamos a la logia en ignorancia y oscuridad, mientras que los cristianos creen que ya están iluminados. Ese, señora mía, es un error de suma arrogancia que intentamos corregir en el seno de nuestra fraternidad.  
Todo cofrade debe creer en una deidad, pero no necesariamente en el nombre que usted acaba de mencionar. Las creencias de los miembros son respetadas siempre y cuando no sean observadas con escrupuloso relativismo y, puesto que hemos hallado en el Ser Supremo una forma universal para referirnos a la divinidad, no consentimos en la mención de ese profeta en especial.

\- ¡Profeta!- tosí, comprendiendo con cuanto esmero había tejido Sai las doctrinas de la secta- ¿Qué hay de Buda, Krishna, Mohama, Apolo o Salomón? ¿A ellos si se los puede mencionar en la logia?

\- Sí. De ellos puede hablar en tranquilidad- replico, sonriendo.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Por qué?- pregunte, observando su cien palpitante.

\- Porque sí- sentenció.

\- ¡Oh, señor Sai, de repente siento la necesidad de verlo a solas!- dije, fantaseando con enterrar una estaca en su corazón- Su retórica es fascinante. Por favor, déjeme ver la llave del campanario que restauro solo por amor al arte y sin prejuicio de la religión.

Sus ojos negros relampaguearon con la luz del triunfo. Introdujo una mano enguantada en el bolsillo del delantal y extrajo la llave, que pendía de una cinta purpura.

\- Lo veré en el torreón a las tres de la mañana- dije, arrebatando la llave de sus dedos y metiéndola en mi escote- No tendré otra oportunidad de romper el sexto mandamiento. Mi sangre arde por usted.

\- ¡Cuán bello es el adulterio!- murmuró, acercándose a mí- Júreme que se deshará de ese objeto supersticioso- dijo, señalando mi crucifijo- Sin él, podre beberla toda.

\- ¡Ah, qué imagen poética! Es un rapsoda del deseo, señor Sai. Mi pecho estará desnudo- mentí- Nada podrá interponerse entre sus labios y mi cuerpo.

\- Me alegra que su ímpetu sea más fuerte que sus cadenas- dijo.

Clavando sus ojos en los míos y respirando con agitación. Su hambre era tan intensa que cualquiera la habría confundido con lujuria.

\- Que puedo decir, fui tentada con un fruto de dulce apariencia- mentí, aterrada- Ahora debo marcharme si quiero deshacerme de mi marido a tiempo.

\- Una mujer nunca es tan encantadora como cuando está dispuesta a deshacerse de su esposo- dijo, quizá recordando a Tenten.

\- Lo dejare durmiendo y escapare. Hasta más tarde, señor Sai- dije, liberándome de su brazo.

\- No suba sin mí al torreón, condesa. Algo malo podría pasarle si se aventura por los pasadizos del campanario en la oscuridad. Mejor devuélvame la llave- dijo.

\- Solo la tome como prenda suya, señor Sai, para asegurarme de que acudirá a la cita- respondí, temiendo que me la quitase por la fuerza- Tuve que mentirle a mi marido: no me deslumbra lo que hizo por el campanario, lord Sai ¡Ay de mí, solo vine a Amegakure con la esperanza de conocerlo! no hay mujer que no hable de su apostura y debo confesar que no estoy decepcionada. Lo único cierto es que no he podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde que lo vi presentando al señor Nawaki con sus blasones y su delantal.

\- En tal caso, señora mía, conserve la llave y espéreme fuera del campanario a las tres.

\- Así lo hare- dije, y me di media vuelta.

Camine hacia Deidara sin mirar hacia atrás, temerosa de que Sai nos descubriese de repente.

\- Lo escuche todo. Eres increíble- susurro Deidara en mi oído- Salgamos de aquí.

Avanzamos hacia la puerta y Deidara la abrió. Como cuando paseábamos por el jardín de la señorita Biwako, nadie se percató de nuestros movimientos al salir del Santuario. En cuanto cerramos la puerta y el aire helado nos recibió, Deidara me tomo de la mano y dijo:

\- ¡Necesitamos encontrar un coche de inmediato! ¡Corre, Ino!

Estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a correr a su ritmo sin siquiera recordar que llevaba puestas zapatillas, y cabe decir que Deidara era veloz.

\- Por Dios, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte- ¡Estuvimos horas ahí dentro!

\- Es la una y media- dijo, sin detenerse- Tenemos poco tiempo.

Las calles estaban vacías y no había coches en la avenida. Dos cuadras depuse, tuve que detenerme: estaba sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Cielos, no es posible que sea tan tonto- dijo, inclinándose frente a mí y rodeando mis rodillas con sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que hacía, me elevo del suelo. Deje escapar un grito cuando me echo encima de su hombro y, sujetándome por las piernas, se echó a correr por un callejón oscuro mientras yo miraba el pavimento cabeza abajo.

\- ¡Dios mío!- protesté, mientras el avanzaba a pasos agigantados- ¡Bájame!

\- Ni lo diga- jadeo, sin perder impulso- ¡Tú misma pensaste hace unas horas que querías ser raptada! ¡Estoy haciendo tus sueños realidad!

Me queje por entre los dientes, pero sabía que era necesario. Cuando ya no podía tolerar más vértigo, me devolvió al suelo. En ese momento un coche de alquiler paso en frente de nosotros y Deidara lo detuvo con un grito. Lo alcanzamos a zancadas y saltamos dentro sin perder un segundo.

\- ¡A la catedral! ¡De prisa! ¡Le pagare el doble!- pidió Deidara, cerrando la portezuela.

\- Dime que entraras conmigo al torreón- pedí, medio asfixiado, mientras el cochero espoleaba los caballos.

\- No puedo- dijo, apretando mi mano- El conjuro no me deja acercarme. Te necesito hasta el final, Ino, y también a cada paso. Cuando deshagas la maldición podré entrar y cargar mi propio cuerpo. Antes no.

\- ¡Lucifer está ahí dentro!- lloré- ¡Es demasiado para hacerlo sola!

\- ¡Lucifer está en todas partes! Esta sobre nosotros, junto a nosotros y tras cada ser humano desde que cayó. Esta noche tendremos nuestra única y última oportunidad, In. Te suplico que te armes de valor. Pronto llegaremos.

\- Dime lo que debo hacer- dije, enjuagándome las lágrimas y luchando para que otras nuevas dejaran de brotar.

\- Primero, abrirás y llevaras contigo la llave. Debes cerrar de nuevo desde adentro, en caso de que Sai llegue antes de tiempo o te tardes más de lo previsto, para que él no pueda entrar. Al pie de la escalera hay una lámpara de gas que el campanero usa para alumbrarse, lo sé porque lo he seguido mil veces hasta la entrada.

\- Espera ¿no podías robar la llave del campanero en vez de hacerme tomar la copia de Sai?- exclamé, agitara.

\- No. Ahora tenemos la llave maestra. La del campanero abre la puerta de la entrada no la del cuartucho donde está escondido mi cuerpo.

\- Bien- asentí espasmódicamente. Casi no podía respirar- ¿Después qué?

\- Encenderás la lámpara y subirás los peldaños que conducen al segundo nivel. Mientras subes, deberás esparcir esto sable el suelo- dijo, entregándome un saquito de seda que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué es?- pregunte.

\- Sal exorcizada- dijo- Que sea poco, solo una pizca a la vez. Es necesario que dure.

\- Ay, Dios mío- dije, temblando.

\- Al llegar al segundo nivel, dirás en voz alta: _vengo a buscar el cuerpo del rey_. No te detendrás, sino que seguirás hasta el tercer nivel, espolvoreando más sal exorcizada a tu paso. Allí está mi cuerpo tras una vieja puerta de madera. Antes de entrar, declararas: _vengo a encontrar el cuerpo del rey_. Abrirás la puerta y, antes de dar un paso adentro, dirás: _el rey ha muerto_ y harás la forma de la cruz en el suelo.

\- Deidara, creo que voy a tener un ataque al corazón- dije, con la respiración entrecortada.

Él puso su mano sobre mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Segundos después, sentí que mi corazón se aquietaba un poco, al menos lo suficiente para no morir.

\- ¿Mejor?- pregunto.

\- Si- dije, inhalando profundamente y forzándome a exhalar con lentitud.

\- Hallaras mi cuerpo frente a ti. Esta puesto dentro de una pirámide de cristal. Rómpela. Hazla pedazos.

\- ¿Una pirámide de cristal? ¿Para qué?

\- Es una urna egipcia para retener mis vivencias dolorosas y mis pecados. Sai se nutre de ellos.

Pensé rápidamente en lo que emplearía para destrozar el cristal.

\- Hay una lanza en una de la esquinas de la habitación. Eso bastaría- dijo Deidara- Al tomar impulso para golpear la pirámide con la punta de hierro, grita con todas tus fuerzas: _muerte al dragón_. Inmediatamente después, espolvorea sal sobre mi cuerpo en forma de cruz, diciendo: _Dios libere al rey_ , y derrama esto en el centro de la cruz, en medio de mi pecho- agrego, haciéndome entrega de un frasquito- Allí está enterrada aun la daga con la que Sai me mato.

\- ¿Y esto es?- pegunte, tomando el frasco de su mano.

\- Aceite bendito. No, no se lo robe a los monjes- aclaro, leyendo mi pensamiento- Me lo dio un sacerdote. Cuando hayas derramado el aceite sobre mi cuerpo podré entrar al campanario. Asómate a la ventana y lanza la llave para que yo la atrape. Ino- agregó, mirando por la ventana- hemos llegado.

El coche se detuvo y Deidara descendió. Yo tenía el saquito de la sal en una mano y en la otra el aceite, así que Deidara me ayudo a bajar. Mis rodillas temblaban y no podía sentir mis propios dedos a causa del miedo. Mientras Deidara pagaba al cochero, observe el campanario: tenía cuatro niveles. Sobre estos, había un nivel adicional donde las campanas eran visibles a través de grandes arcos y, sobre aquel, un pequeño tejado que podía ser otro nivel, pero me era imposible determinar si tenía piso. Pensé que si el mismo Sai temía que entrara sola aun si era por un interés alimenticio puramente egoísta, corría verdadero peligro de muerte.

\- Estaré en la catedral mientras entras al campanario- dijo Deidara, abrazándome- Así estaré en contacto contigo, viéndolo todo. Sin importar lo que percibas o sientas, no te dejes amedrantar. Sique adelante.

Me acompaño al pie del campanario, que estaba frente a la blanca catedral de san Juan, al lado izquierdo de la fachada. La torre era de viejo ladrillo oscuro. En cuanto estuvimos lo bastante cerca se me pusieron los pelos de puntas. En esta ocasión no era solo miedo lo que sentía sino una reacción física a la presencia palpable del mal: el vacío en el estómago y los escalofríos involuntarios no podrían habérmelos quitado ni Deidara ni un sacerdote. Sentí al acercarme al muro que entraba en contacto directo con algo en esencia maligno y rece con todo mi corazón para que se tratara del recuerdo residual de un acto siniestro cometido allí y no de Lucifer personificado, porque la idea era demasiado pavorosa para continuar.

\- Son las dos de la mañana, In- dijo Deidara, estrujándome- Es hora de abrir el portón.

Puse la sal y el aceite junto al muro y tome la llave maestra. La puerta rechino en la noche callada, poniéndome la carne de gallina. Deidara me extendió unos cerrillos y encendí la lámpara que estaba al pie de la escalera. Recogí el saquito y el frasco y me volví hacia Deidara.

\- Hazlo- dijo Deidara, quien estaba temblando tanto como yo- Que Dios te acompañe, Ino.

Besó mi frente y se alejó para que yo pudiese cerrar la puerta. Incruste la llave en la cerradura y la gire. A continuación, la colgué de mi cuello con la cinta purpura y me persigne. Me había quedado a solas con el diablo.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaban con la intención de que siguiera haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes fue que se hizo posible este nuevo proyecto el cual espero tenga este mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y de esa forma seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo díganme a quien quieren ver yo lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la otra temporada acá no lo hará pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26: El rey ha muerto, parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26: Addorato: El rey ha muerto, viva el rey parte 1.**

" _Dios mío, recibe el sacrificio de mi amor"_ recé con un hilo de voz y sin atreverme a encarar los peldaños. " _Si muero, te ruego que acojas mi alma y la de Deidara. No permitas que se quede atrapado en la muerte"._

Colgué la lámpara de mi muñeca por el asidero y en la misma mano sostuve el saquito abierto, mientras que en la otra llevé el frasco. Luego, me viré lentamente. Estaba tan segura de que el demonio me miraba desde el rellano de las escaleras que no me atreví a mirar hacia arriba. Imaginaba que una figura negra y densa me esperaba allí para rugir en mi rostro y reír, llena de maldad.

Avancé con paso vacilante algunos peldaños tomando sal y esparciéndola a mi paso. Mientras tanto, rezaba en un susurro con verdadero terror, al punto de confundir todas mis oraciones. Antes de llegar al segundo nivel escuché el sonido de unos pasos deslizarse e imaginé que esa negra figura de maldad retrocedía solo para encararme un poco después y tomarme por sorpresa.

¿Habría oído el sonido de su cola contra el piso o sus pezuñas? Comencé a llorar del miedo, incapaz de controlarme. No tenía fe ni valentía, de modo que si se trataba de un enfrentamiento personal con Lucifer, moriría de terror. Antes de llegar al último peldaño, miré de soslayo la porción de la pared que había estado oculta a mi vista conforme ascendía y, aunque no pudiera creerlo, no había nada allí. Tenía que pronunciar las palabras.

\- Vengo a buscar el cuerpo del rey- dije, con voz fuerte aunque entrecortada.

Creí escuchar una risa sofocada en la parte superior de las escaleras y, en ese instante, un sudor frío me cubrió de pies a cabeza. Sabía que no se trataba de ningún fantasma, pero cualquier cosa me habría paralizado. Me dije que no podía detenerme y me obligué a ascender hacia el tercer nivel aun si me sentía como una anciana frágil, encorvada y con las articulaciones entumecidas por el suspenso de aquel momento.

Al poner el pie derecho sobre el tercer nivel, por poco pierdo el equilibrio y tuve que apoyarme contra el muro. Solo un segundo después me percaté de que la superficie bajo mi mano era tibia y peluda y, saltando hacia arriba, proferí un alarido, segura de haber palpado el brazo del diablo. Rodé por el suelo y golpeé la lámpara, que no se quebró por el armazón del metal que protegía el cristal. Gimiendo, alcé la vista hacia la pared para descubrir que había palpado una rata gorda y negra.

En cualquier otro momento de mi vida, la rata me habría matado del susto, pero en ese momento sentí tanto alivio y agradecimiento que solo sollocé. Fue un milagro que no soltase la sal o el aceite, pero también fue la causa de que me lastimara los codos y las rodillas. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor, me puse de pie y recité la segunda fórmula con certeza y valentía:

\- Vengo a encontrar el cuerpo del rey.

Deposité la lámpara en el piso y me di prisa en abrir la segunda cerradura. En cuanto cedió, me colgué la llave del cuello y empuje la vieja puerta hacia dentro. Por poco vuelvo a caer: vi dos sombras afuera de la ventana que estaba justo frente a mí. Parecían danzar un vals demoníaco en el aire que me hizo lanzar un grito. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las sombras se precipitaron hacia el interior de la torre, chillando con un silbido tan agudo que me lancé al suelo para esquivarlas, cayendo de rodillas. Entonces, con el rabillo del ojo, creí ver que algo se movía dentro de la urna. No sabía adónde habían ido las sombras negras, pero estaba segura de que eran demonios que querían entrar en su cuerpo. Regresarían por mí.

\- Santa María, madre de Dios- susurré, cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos, como si ello pudiese protegerme de mis enemigos inmateriales.

Enfoqué la vista en la pirámide y concluí que lo que había creído ver moverse dentro de ella era el reflejo de la poca luz que emitía la lámpara. Se suponía que recitase las siguientes palabras de rodillas donde estaba, pero la arremetida de los espíritus malignos había hecho que olvidase la fórmula. Entonces pensé en Deidara dentro de la catedral y, de repente, el chillido de las sombras regresó, esta vez más numeroso: venían de la torre del campanario y parecían ser cientos de ellas. Solté el aceite y la sal y aferré mi crucifijo, exclamando, antes de que llegaran por mí:

\- ¡El rey vive!

Dibuje la cruz con gran torpeza en el umbral de la puerta. Me puse de pie de un salto y agarré la lanza que estaba en la esquina. Ya venían. Tomé una honda inhalación y blandí la lanza en el aire, gritando:

\- ¡Muerte al dragón!

En ese instante, una nube de murciélagos me rodeó, batiendo las alas y llenando la habitación. Siguiendo mi propio instinto, atravesé la urna piramidal repetidas veces con la punta de la lanza sin molestarme en esquivar a las manifestaciones vivientes del mal, hasta que no quedó un solo pedazo de cristal que no fuese una astilla. Jadeando, noté que los chillidos de los murciélagos se habían extinguido: estos habían salido por la ventana que estaba a mis espaldas. Me apresuré a tomar el saquito y espolvoreé la sal en forma de cruz a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de Deidara.

\- Dios libere al rey- dije, trepidando, y vertí todo el frasco de aceite en medio del pecho.

Entonces escuché con claridad la misma carcajada que había oído antes de subir al segundo nivel. Sabía exactamente quién era. También sabía de sobra que, si lo veía, moriría o perdería la razón como aquel loco de la plaza. Cerré los ojos y percibí el rumor de su respiración en el espacio contiguo a la habitación. Estaba segura de que se hallaba en el rellano de la escalera, justo tras el marco de la puerta abierta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no me atreví a moverme.

\- ¡Ino!- escuché el grito rasgado de Deidara, que clamaba desde afuera de la torre- ¡Arroja la llave!

En el último intento por salvarme, deslicé mis dedos endebles hacia la llave y me saqué el cordón.

\- ¡Ino!- rugió Deidara- ¡Lánzala! ¡Solo no veas al amo de las huestes directamente a los ojos!

Giré la cabeza hacia la ventana, entreabrí los párpados a duras penas lo necesario para apuntar, y arrojé con todas mis fuerzas la llave fuera de la torre. Me ovillé en el suelo, cubriéndome los ojos con ambas manos, rezando y llorando. El señor de los demonios soltó una risita y se acercó otro tanto, murmurando y crujiendo los dientes:

\- El que busca, encuentra.

Grité a más no poder sin abrir los ojos, pero una fuerza estremecedora me levantó del suelo por los flacos y me sostuvo en el aire para lanzarme, segundos después, contra el suelo. A pesar del doloroso impacto, logré protegerme el rostro con los brazos y mantuve los ojos firmemente cerrados.

\- ¡Déjala, Satanás! ¡Te lo ordeno en nombre de Cristo!

Deidara había llegado.

\- Este es mi reino- rugió la voz demoníaca.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo Deidara- ¡Deslízate hasta las escaleras mirando al suelo y huye de aquí! ¡No importa el dolor físico, corre por tu vida y tu alma! ¡Sal de la torre!

Me arrastré gimoteando por encima del cadáver de Deidara y salí del cuartito.

\- ¡Me tiene, In! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Levántate y corre!

Así lo hice: me levanté y corrí escaleras abajo. Me detuve en seco a la entrada del campanario y mirando hacia arriba, grité.

\- ¡Deidara! ¡Ya estoy fuera!

\- ¡Corre!- contestó- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Sai está por llegar!

\- ¡No puedo dejarte!- lloré.

\- ¡Sí que puedes! ¡Hazlo!

\- ¡Voy a regresar arriba!- grité.

\- ¡No! ¡Por Dios, no vuelvas!- dijo, y escuché un fuerte golpe.

Segundos después, sentí que la presencia del maligno se precipitaba por las escaleras y tuve que quitarme del marco. Aterrada, surqué la distancia que me separaba de la catedral y subí la gradería iluminada hasta el portón frontal. En esa ocasión no empujé sino que halé la puerta de la iglesia, y esta cedió con facilidad. Sabía que el espíritu del demonio giraba alrededor de la catedral y el campamento. Sin embargo, tenía que vigilar la entrada de la torre a través de un resquicio en el portón de la catedral. Entonces Deidara salió con su cadáver envuelto en una mortaja a cuestas y lo llamé con gritos convulsos:

\- ¡Deidara! ¡Pronto, aquí!

Avanzando lentamente, ya fuese por el peso del cuerpo que cargaba o porque el demonio le había hecho daño ¿Podía el diablo dañar a un muerto? ¿A dos muertos? Estaba enloqueciendo.

\- ¡Date prisa!- grité.

Cuando alcanzó la gradería, salí de mi refugio y lo empujé hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par. Con uno de sus brazos me obligó a entrar antes que él y a continuación cayó sentado entre su propio cadáver y la pila de piedra tallada que contenía el agua bendita. Cerré la puerta de la catedral y, sin soltar el asidero, permití que mis piernas cedieran y me dejé resbalar hasta el piso.

Deidara se arrastró hacia mí y, rodeándome con sus brazos, me obligo a soltar la puerta y a sentarme en el suelo entre sus piernas, con su torso como respaldo. Así me sostuvo, temblando.

\- In- habló, junto a mi rostro- ¿estás bien?

Asentí, aferrando sus manos entre las mías y besándolas. Me dolía todo y cada movimiento era una tortura, pero lo habíamos logrado.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?- inquirí, aturdida.

\- No lo sé- dijo. No sentía dolor físico y debilidad desde...

Viré el rostro hacia él para mirarlo, preocupada.

\- ¿Dices que sientes dolor físico?- pregunté

\- Así es. No recordaba lo que es estar herido ¿In?

Entonces sentí la humedad caliente en mi espalda. Las manos de Deidara estaban tibias y también su respiración. Me di la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo bien y ahogué un grito de horror: su pecho estaba sangrando desde el centro; la camisa y chaqueta estaban empapadas de sangre.

\- ¡Deidara!- dije, en un susurro- ¿Qué te hizo Lucifer allá arriba?

\- Lanzó mi cadáver, horizontal como estaba, contra el techo- balbuceó.

Un fino hilo de sangre corría por sus labios. Corrí a su cadáver y me incliné sobre él: la mortaja blanca estaba al igual que Deidara, sangrando.

\- Te equivocaste al recitar las palabras- murmuró- pero está bien. Dijiste la verdad, sin quererlo, a causa del miedo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, con voz trémula- ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué dije?

\- El rey vive- respondió él, con voz apenas audible- Se suponía que dijeras: el rey ha muerto.

\- Dios mío, Deidara- dije, llevándome los dedos temblorosos a los labios.

\- Tú lo sabías todo el tiempo en tu corazón- dijo- nunca morí, In. La maldición conservaba mi cuerpo en un estado similar a la muerte. Mi alma quedó, simplemente, prisionera de un sueño durante varios siglos hasta que tú la liberaste.

Me quedé fría, sintiendo que me iba a desmayar.

\- Dijiste las palabras correctas- continúo- De lo contrario, habría permanecido en estado de quietud eterna. Mira mi cuerpo amortajado, In. Está respirando. Mi corazón ha vuelto a latir.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- gemí, aterrada- ¡Debemos salvarte! ¡Tu cuerpo está herido! ¡Vas a morir!

\- Ahora mírame a mí. Mira mi alma, no mi cuerpo.

Su alma, aún engalanada con el traje de baile, se estaba tornando traslúcida.

\- Dime qué está pasando, Deidara- pedí, llorando.

\- Mi alma está retornando al cuerpo- dijo, y sonrió.

Corrí al cuerpo amortajado y descubrí la cabeza: era exactamente el mismo rostro del Deidara que conocía, solo que con la barba más espesa y los cabellos rubios mucho más largos. También estaba más pálido pero, a medida que el alma de Deidara se hacía más diáfana, las mejillas de su cuerpo se teñían de rosa por debajo de la piel trasparente. Aun así, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- El ataque del diablo abrió la herida de nuevo- dije, observando su pecho.

\- No podemos retirar el puñal- me advirtió el alma de Deidara, perdiéndose de vista mientras la respiración del cuerpo se intensificaba- Retorno a mí mismo Ino. Si llego a morir...

\- ¡No voy a dejar que mueras otra vez!- dije, corriendo hacia el alma que ya no podía tocar.

\- Si llego a morir, jamás olvides que te amo más que a mi vida. Sabes que es cierto. Partiré feliz.

\- ¡Deidara, espera!- lloré.

\- ¡No puedo, In!- dijo, y su voz se perdía- El árbol de la vida. Llévame allí. Quizá pueda sanar. La daga no está en mi corazón.

Dicho esto, desapareció: su espíritu había regresado al cuerpo físico que lo había albergado originalmente, el cual se había conservado intacto a través del tiempo y ostentaba, renovada por el diablo, la herida que Sai le había causado siglos atrás.

\- ¡Auxilio!- grité, rezando para que el campanero, un sacerdote o una religiosa me escuchasen- ¡Alguien, ayúdeme! ¡Dios mío, apiádate de Deidara!

Intenté impedir la hemorragia utilizando las vendas sobrantes del rostro, los brazos y las piernas. Envolví el torso y apliqué presión para detener el sangrado, rogando a Dios que no muriese en mis brazos, y al fin la sangre cesó de brotar. Lo cierto es que no sabía lo que hacía y actuaba solo por instinto.

Una hora después, Deidara estaba aún tendido en el suelo de la iglesia. Si vivía hasta el amanecer, podría llevarlo a casa para cuidar de él con la ayuda de un médico, pero estaba segura de que Sai nos encontraría al caer la noche: si el alma de Deidara ya no estaba en el reino de los sueños y la muerte, tampoco tenía más poderes que yo.

De estar sano y consciente, probablemente podría lanzar una flecha y pelear con la espada, cosas que no eran precisamente útiles en pleno siglo XIX, y difícilmente podría controlar a los **Vampyr** que habitaban Amegakure. Deidara y yo estábamos a merced del diablo y sus potentes aliados. Nada, ni el cansancio más extremo habría podido hacer que me quedase dormida. Permanecí vigilante hasta que el sacerdote entró a la catedral para preparar el servicio de las seis de la mañana.

Él corrió hacia nosotros y, entre lágrimas, traté de explicarle lo que nos había ocurrido, pero estaba demasiado trastornada para ser clara. Además, nuestra historia era demasiado extraña para ser asimilada por nadie en cinco minutos. Lo importante es que el sacerdote era un hombre tan pragmático como bondadoso y mandó llamar a un médico de confianza. Con la ayuda del acólito trasladamos a Deidara a la sacristía, donde lo mantuvimos sentado para que pudiera respirar mejor.

Le rogué al padre Ebizō que nos remitiera a un convento o casa parroquial en Amegakure donde Deidara pudiese recibir cuidado constante pero insistió en que fuese atendido en casa, puesto que podíamos sufragar nuestros propios gastos y el nuestro no era un caso de caridad sino de urgencia.

Le conté entonces, en calidad de secreto de confesión, que nuestro mayor enemigo y quien había enterrado la daga en el pecho de Deidara era lord Sai Āto, venerable maestro de la fraternidad enemiga de la Santa Iglesia y fundador de múltiples logias. En ese momento el semblante del sacerdote cambió por completo: estaba al tanto de los alcances de la secta homicida y reconoció el peligro que corríamos si nos dejaba a nuestra suerte.

Le expresé mi deseo de llevar a Deidara a Konohagakure cuanto antes, pero ambos sabíamos que podría morir en el viaje si lo trasladaba en tales condiciones, así que accedió a pedirles a los capuchinos, como un favor personal, que acogiesen a Deidara. Si bien es cierto que preferí no contarle que Deidara era el príncipe magyar de la leyenda por miedo a que me tildara de loca, le dije que había sido herido de gravedad la madrugada previa en el campanario y le entregué la llave que le había robado a Sai, haciendo hincapié en las presencias maléficas que habitaban la torre y en los muchos rituales demoníacos que habían sido llevados a cabo dentro de ella.

El padre me contó que tanto él como su acólito habían creído ser observados por el mismísimo demonio desde la torre en ocasiones, pero no pensaba que ningún rito o conjuro de los mismos fuesen causantes de su presencia en el campanario, sino que se le ocurría, más bien, que era el santo sudario de Jesús, lo que provocaba la constante vigilancia y odio del maligno. Dijo lo mismo que Deidara había enfatizado en el coche de alquiler de camino al campanario: Satanás puede llegar a todas partes, siempre deseoso de perder un alma, y si puede atacar a un fiel es solo porque Dios lo consiente para mayor gloria del reino de los Cielos y el perfeccionamiento de la persona agredida.

Aun si confiaba en la palabra de ambos y sabía que tenían razón, la sensación de horror vivo que causaba la proximidad al campanario era algo que nunca iba a olvidar, y presentía que perduraría por los siglos hasta el Juicio Final, al menos mientras Lucifer tuviera potestad sobre la ciudad.

\- El problema no es, Ino, la sangre derramada sobre las piedras, sino la abierta invitación que el hombre le prodiga al demonio para que more en su alma. En eso reside su poder- dijo el sacerdote.

Las explicaciones en cuanto a los lugares de especial influencia demoníaca en Amegakure, sin embargo, seguían siendo insatisfactorias. Por su inteligencia y maldad, yo le temía mucho más al demonio que a una legión de vampiros u homicidas ¿No podía él, después de todo, morar en cualquier lugar de la Tierra por ser el príncipe del mundo?

El médico llego y, mientras el padre oficiaba la misa, seguí las instrucciones del doctor con una insoportable mezcla de angustia y esperanza, reportándole toda fluctuación en temperatura o respiración de Deidara al tanto que él lo vendaba de la forma adecuada y lo preparaba para llevarlo al monte de los capuchinos. Cuando me pidió que lo asistiera como enfermera durante la operación de Deidara se lo agradecí con toda mi alma, pues de ese modo no tendría que separarme de él.

Nos despedimos del padre Ebizō y partimos al hogar de los capuchinos para que Deidara fuese operado de inmediato. El doctor Dosu, a pesar de su juventud, ya había salvado la vida de otra persona apuñalada y, según el padre Ebizō, era uno de los médicos más competentes de Amegakure, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco. Dos hombres llevaron a Deidara sobre una camilla hasta una amplia berlina y así emprendimos el viaje hacia la colina que se levantaba más allá del monte. Prometí al doctor Dosu que le pagaría en cuanto pudiese tomar dinero de casa, pero él estaba mucho más interesado en Deidara que en cobrar sus honorarios.

Después de varias horas de delicado trabajo y ardua concentración, el doctor Dosu logró extraer la daga del esternón de Deidara sin dañarlo y ordenó, tras suturar, desinfectar y vendar, el reposo absoluto de su paciente. Aun si para sus ojos de experto, la herida había sido producida hacia pocas horas, no comprendía de dónde había sacado el atacante un arma tan peculiar. Le expliqué que le pertenecía a Deidara y que era algo así como un tesoro familiar. A continuación, lavé la daga y la guardé en un pañuelo limpio para entregársela a cuando se recuperase.

El doctor Dosu me dejó encargada de cambiarle las vendas y, tras enseñarme a desinfectar la herida, le recetó tintura de árnica y partió, diciendo que regresaría en la noche y auspiciándole al malherido una recuperación satisfactoria. Agradecí a Dios su infinita misericordia y, al fin, me retiré a dormir un par de horas en la celda que los monjes me habían ofrecido. Los últimos se mostraron sumamente afables conmigo y, aunque habían hecho votos de pobreza, más generosos en tiempo y amor que todos los amigos y allegados de mis padres. Compartieron conmigo cada pobre comida que obtenían a través de la mendicación y me proveyeron una sencillísima túnica para usar en tanto que me quedaba con ellos.

La expresión de Deidara era de hondo y constante dolor, y no abrió los ojos en ningún momento del día aunque se quejaba y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Cuando el padre Ebizō fue a visitarnos al caer la noche, Deidara estaba ardiendo de fiebre, así que suministró los santos óleos in articulo mortis. Durante su breve ronda vespertina, el doctor Dosu había dicho que no podíamos hacer más que esperar, así que me quedé orando y hablando con el padre Ebizō quien reportó haber recibido una visita extraña en horas de la tarde.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo envió el señor Sai- dijo- pues aunque nadie inspecciona jamás el campanario, el visitante en cuestión me rogó que le dejara pasar. Yo ya lo había cerrado y me negué rotundamente. Sospecho que no tiene otra llave más que la usted me dio y que deseaban hacer una nueva copia a partir de la mía.  
A propósito del campanario, el campanero halló gran cantidad de vidrios rotos en una pequeña habitación que permanecía cerrada y a la cual no teníamos acceso ¿Fue allí donde el señor Sai agredió a su prometido?

\- No exactamente- dije, evitando entrar en detalles en lo concerniente a la leyenda magyar- Yo rompí el cristal. La secta había puesto allí un vidrio con forma piramidal para mantener una especie de maldición sobre Deidara. Debería de bendecir la torre, padre.

\- Veremos si lo autoriza el señor obispo. Por lo pronto, tendré que darle alguna explicación de lo ocurrido.

\- Le ruego que no lo haga hasta que no hayamos partido- pedí, temerosa de que el obispo fuese un colaborador encubierto de Sai. Después de todo, Deidara me había contado que algún sacerdote había llevado a cabo una misa negra en el campanario.

El padre Ebizō no deseaba acceder a mi petición, pero el evidente terror que me producía la posibilidad de ser encontrada por la secta terminó por ablandar su corazón. Le pregunté si había guardado bien la llave de Sai y dijo que ni siquiera el acólito sabía que yo se la había entregado. Me preocupaba la seguridad del padre, así que le sugerí que cambiase la cinta púrpura de la llave por una de otro color. Él se ofreció a acompañarme a casa al día siguiente para que yo pudiese tomar dinero y se despidió, no sin recomendarme que no me apartase del lecho de Deidara, pues temía que los miembros de la secta se hubiesen enterado de nuestro paradero e intentasen acometerlo de nuevo durante la noche. La posibilidad me dio escalofríos.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27: El rey ha muerto, parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27: Addorato: El rey ha muerto, viva el rey parte 2.**

Sai debía haber llegado al campanario muy poco después de que Deidara y yo nos refugiamos en la catedral. Tenía que estar al tanto de que el cuerpo de su enemigo ya no estaba en el torreón y, como Deidara ya no tenía dominio sobre su mente, el vampiro debía haber descubierto que una impostora se había apoderado de su llave haciéndose pasar por la condesa Utakata. Aun así, no debía comprender en qué podía interesarle a alguien un viejo cadáver cuya identidad solo él conocía.

Él y todos sus súbditos, transformados o no en vampiros, tenían que estar buscando a los espías que se habían infiltrado en el Santuario la velada anterior para darles muerte y recuperar el cuerpo de Deidara. Solo esperaba que Deidara hubiese borrado sus recuerdos de nuestra apariencia antes de volver al cuerpo herido. Estábamos en una encrucijada: era menester aprovechar la confusión del enemigo para huir pero, por el momento, estábamos atados a Amegakure.

Si había conocido a un Deidara pálido y delgado, el que ahora estaba a mi cuidado lo era mucho más: aun si sus músculos tensos habían sido preservados, los huesos de sus sienes y pómulos, así como los de su clavícula, caja torácica y caderas sobresalían mucho más de la cuenta después de la inmensa pérdida de sangre. Las cuencas sus ojos estaban teñidos de un color malva cruento que se extendía hasta los párpados translúcidos. Los cabellos enmarañados estaban empapados de sudor y de poco servían mis esfuerzos de enjuagar su frente con lienzos secos. Parecía imposible que, después de haber estado tan frío, ahora irradiara tanto calor. Deidara estaba vivo, pensé, trepidando. Concluí que la ceremonia que Sai había llevado a cabo segundos antes de enterrar la daga en su pecho había impedido precisamente, la muerte de su enemigo.

No era justo que Deidara hubiera regresado a su cuerpo solo para debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Lo cubrí con una manta ligera y lo observé, conmovida: aquel era Deidara en cuerpo y alma, como había existido hacía diez siglos. Acerqué un asiento a su lado y, tomando sus dedos entre los míos, susurré:

\- Sé que quieres partir. Deidara, pero te ruego, por mí, que vivas. Mereces descansar y, aun así, te pido que te fatigues aún otro tanto conmigo. Deseo- dije, sin poder evitar que densas lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas- que sientas sueño, hambre y sed de nuevo. Quiero que sufras un poco más viviendo, aun si es solo por amor.

Apoyé mi frente sobre el duro pecho y lloré hasta que no puede más. Entonces el ritmo de su respiración se intensificó y volvió a quejarse con un gemido profundo. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos entreabiertos.

\- Deidara- murmuré- ¡No te duermas de nuevo!

Él me aferró por el brazo de repente, con mucha más fuerza de la que lo creía capaz.

\- El árbol de la vida- balbuceó, con voz ronca- ¡Ino! ¡No quiero morir! No aquí, no ahora...

Me pareció que se ahogaba.

\- ¡Resiste!- lloré.

\- ¡Llévame a Konohagakure mañana mismo!- dijo por entre los dientes- Por favor.

Sus dedos se aflojaron poco a poco, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Lo llamé insistentemente pero no volvió en sí. Humedecí un pañuelo con agua fresca y, temblando, lo puse sobre sus labios para darle a beber unas gotas como me lo había enseñado el doctor Dosu pero, al igual que en el transcurso del día, no hubo reacción de su parte. Comprendí que si no le hacía caso aún en contra de todas nuestras posibilidades moriría en Amegakure. Era la ciudad maldita la que ahora estaba absorbiendo su vida, como un enorme vampiro hambriento de luz.

Los monjes me habían prestado un sencillo crucifijo de madera que utilizaban para hacer oración por los enfermos. Pensé que, tras recibir el último sacramento en vida, Deidara podía al fin llevar un crucifijo, así que lo puse sobre él para protegerlo en caso de que algún vampiro irrumpiera en el monasterio y, agotada, me quedé dormida en el asiento junto a él.

Los cantos de los maitines me despertaron antes de que despuntara el alba. Sin perder tiempo, corrí a la puerta de la capilla y le rogué a uno de los frailes que se encargara de Deidara mientras iba a tomar mis pertenencias de la casa. En cuanto los dejé juntos, me lancé a la calle. No podría esperar al padre Ebizō. Por suerte, la túnica que me habían prestado era tan pobre y estaba tan raída que tenía que haber pertenecido a una hermana clarisa, lo que me servía más que ningún otro disfraz.

La secta buscaba a una mujer cuya riqueza le permitía adquirir trajes más suntuosos que los de la misma reina. Las sandalias que llevaba esa mañana eran de uno de los hermanos capuchinos más jóvenes, quien se había quedado felizmente descalzo tras haberme dado algo de su santa pobreza. Eran, en realidad, gentes que lo habían dado todo por servir a cada enfermo y cada pobrecillo sin guardar nada para sí. Pensé que si Dios no quería destruir a Amegakure debía ser por ellos, pues jamás había encontrado a personas más alegres y bondadosas.

Las calles estaban heladas en el camino a casa y varias personas me escupieron e insultaron al pasar, quizá creyéndome una hermana mendicante. Sabía que los franciscanos recibían con dicha cada agravio para empequeñecer aún más ante el mundo en nombre del sufrimiento de Jesucristo pero yo, a diferencia de ellos, distaba mucho de ser santa, y solo me contuve en responderles porque llevaba el hábito de San Francisco y San Antonio.

Una pandilla de chiquillos malvados empezó a perseguirme y, para evadirlos, me metí en un callejón oscuro que atravesé sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a una plazoleta que reconocí de inmediato, aunque habría jurado que estaba muy lejos de allí: el pordiosero que hablaba directamente con Lucifer estaba parado en medio de la plaza, mirando al cielo blanco. Atemorizada, pensé en darme la media vuelta y regresar a la gran vía, pero luego me dije que, si mis cálculos no me engañaban, podría llegar a casa mucho antes si proseguía mi camino. Me persigné lentamente y caminé cerca de los negocios cerrados que estaban dispuestos alrededor del cuadrilátero sin mirar al mendigo.

\- ¡Hermana!- gritó, de repente- ¡Una moneda para este pobre vagabundo!

\- Lo siento, no tengo nada aún- dije, sin girar la cabeza hacia él, cubierta a medias por la capucha.

\- Gracias- respondió- Dios le pagará la intención.

Supe entonces que, al menos en ese instante, el diablo no lo torturaba. Sin embargo, los pelos se me pusieron de punta cuando exclamó:

\- ¡No! ¡A ella no la tocarás! ¡Jamás te mirará a los ojos! ¿Verdad que no, hermana? ¡No me mire, hermana, no me mire! ¡El ángel caído le sonreirá y la hará perder la razón como lo hizo conmigo! ¡No es tan bello como dicen, hermana!

Aterrada, atravesé la plazoleta tan pronto como pude sin mirar atrás y me encontré de nuevo, sin saber cómo, en la vía principal, justo frente a la librería que había intentado encontrar infructuosamente. Al acercarme a ella para esconderme del mendigo en caso de que me hubiese seguido noté, en medio de mi agitación, que un gran cartel pendía de la vitrina: _"Cerrado por orden municipal, 13 de abril de 1888."_

La librería había sido clausurada hacía dos años. Nada había sido real. Ni el librero, ni los poemas de Chōjūrō, ni el olor a azufre. Estaba realmente, en el gran teatro del diablo, en el cual él era dramaturgo, actor y tramoyista. Comprendí, pues, que el librero no se había atrevido a mirarme a los ojos aquella tarde porque aún no había llegado mi momento.

Esperaba, como siempre a él por voluntad propia. Era la deliciosa anticipación a la victoria lo que causaba su nerviosismo. Ahora, empero, sabía que no tenía nada que perder. Dos almas se le habían escapado y asumí que era mucho más de lo acostumbrado en su propio dominio. Sudando, corrí calle abajo sin detenerme, ignorando los improperios de los transeúntes: era Lucifer quien me hablaba a través de ellos, era sólo él quien deseaba sacarme del juego por medio de cada una de las fichas de su gran tablero de ajedrez.

Cuando llegué a la casa, el ejercicio me había calentado y estaba sudando. Abrí la puerta tan pronto como pude y hallé en el suelo dos cartas sin destinatario que sin duda habían sido introducidas por la ranura del buzón empotrado en la puerta: una era de Sakura Haruno y la otra era del padre Zōsui ¡Mis amigos me habían escrito! Metí ambas cartas en el gran bolsillo frontal de la túnica y me precipité al piso superior.

Puse todas mis pertenencias en el baúl, y después de cerrarlo, lo empujé gradas abajo y salí a la calle para llamar un coche de alquiler. Por creer que se trataba de una hermana clarisa, me costó mucho que me tomasen en serio, pero al fin un cochero se dignó detenerse frente a la casa y ayudarme con el baúl tras recibir el pago por anticipado. Le pedí que me llevase de inmediato al monte de los capuchinos y, conforme empezaba a llover, recorrimos el centro de la ciudad en dirección contraria a la que yo había tomado, pasando por el palacio real detrás del cual divisé la punta del campanario de la catedral, el teatro y la vía principal, donde ya no estaba la librería.

El Santuario se izaba, triunfante, hacia el firmamento _"¡Dios mío, no permitas que nos destruya!"_ rogué. El cochero lanzó mi baúl contra la piedra del pórtico del monasterio y partió, quejándose de la vida, del clima y de mí por haberlo hecho llevarme hasta la colina. Dos frailes me ayudaron a llevar el baúl a mi celda y fui directamente a ver a Deidara, quien aún estaba inconsciente. El doctor Dosu estaba esperándome a su lado.

\- Me temo que su prometido no va a sobrevivir, estimada señorita- dijo, sin dejar de reparar en el hábito prestado.

\- Lo sé- dije, cruzándome de brazos- Es por ello que decidí llevármelo de aquí para cumplir su última voluntad: partiremos a Konohagakure cuanto antes.

\- ¡Esa sería una locura!- objetó- Es imperativo que guarde el más absoluto reposo!

\- ¿De qué le sirve el reposo a un moribundo?- inquirí.

\- De nada- dijo él, resignado- Pero, si lo lleva, usted será la responsable de su muerte.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr- dije- Doctor Dosu, usted ha sido un excelente médico. Permita que le pague ahora mismo sus honorarios.

Así fue. El buen hombre se marchó, meneando la cabeza. A pesar de su posición, había prometido ayudarme a conseguir un coche que nos llevara hasta Konohagakure. En tanto que regresaba, los frailes me asistieron en preparar a Deidara para el viaje: cambiamos sus vendajes y ellos lo vistieron con el sudario con el que yo había dormido varias noches en la casa. También me obsequiaron un hábito adicional para que Deidara pudiese vestirlo una vez llegáramos a las montañas de Konohagakure.

Por su inconmensurable caridad, les obsequié todas mis joyas, mi baúl y mis vestidos, conservando solo un abrigo de lana y unas botas. Les di también la mitad del dinero que poseía, y les habría dado más de no haber sabido que nos esperaba un viaje costoso y un porvenir incierto. Ellos sabrían distribuir esa módica contribución entre los centenares de hambrientos de Amegakure. Los monjes nos regalaron dos mantas de lana para el viaje y, cuando el doctor Dosu regresa con el coche, el padre Ebizō llegó.

Dosu había contratado una diligencia destartalada cuyo asiento posterior había sido removido. Era perfecta para nosotros, pues Deidara debía permanecer acostado de forma casi horizontal. El cochero era un viejecillo de Hi no Kuni al que le faltaban todos los dientes. Parecía torpe de movimientos pero juró conocer hasta en la oscuridad los pocos caminos alpinos por los que tendríamos que ascender.

\- Puede darse por bien servida- dijo Dosu- Nadie más quiso hacer el viaje y, según dice este hombre, ha transportado montaña arriba tanto a monjes trapenses como a excéntricos esquiadores.

\- ¡Es cierto!- dijo el viejo, enseñándome sus encías purpureas- Tiene suerte, señorita. Acabo de regresar.

Pusimos un cesto con víveres, agua y vino en la diligencia y acomodamos a Deidara con cuidado dentro del compartimiento de modo que yo pudiese sentarme a su lado durante el viaje. Me despedí de todos con tristeza y verdadero agradecimiento, y el padre Ebizō sujetó la portezuela del coche. Sabía que intentaba darme ánimos pero su semblante denotaba la poca fe que tenía en la supervivencia de Deidara.

\- Rece para que viva al menos hasta que contemple el árbol que desea ver- le pedí.

\- Nada es imposible para Dios- respondió él y, bendiciéndonos cerró la portezuela.

El cochero arrió los caballos y los guio por las calles de la ciudad hacia los viñedos reales, al Norte de la misma. No había desayunado nada y tomé un pedazo de pan negro del cesto de provisiones. A decir verdad, no tenía hambre sino sueño, pero no me atrevía a cerrar los ojos antes de salir de Amegakure. Aún era muy de mañana, lo que significaba que Sai debía haberse ido a dormir, si es que había pasado la noche buscándonos. Cabeceé vigilando por turnos a Deidara, a los transeúntes y al cochero.

\- ¿A qué convento o monasterio he de llevarlos en Konohagakure?- gritó el cochero, disipando mi sopor.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que debe llevarnos a un lugar religioso?- inquirí, desconfiada.

\- ¡Son monjes!- rio- Supongo que no van a las montañas de Konohagakure a hacer ejercicio ¿eh?

Tragué en seco. Aun si había asumido que éramos religiosos, el cochero tenía razón.

\- ¿Conoce, por casualidad, el internado de Konoha no tōjō?

\- ¿Quién no lo conoce?- respondió, porfiado- Esas niñas ricas se quedaron con el monasterio ¡Debe odiarlas!

\- Bueno, nosotros no, no vamos exactamente a Konoha no tōjō, sino a la parroquia del pueblo más cercano.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Van donde el padre Itachi!- vociferó, a través de la ventanilla que nos comunicaba.

\- ¡Así es!- dije, realmente aliviada. Era una bendición que el cochero supiera a dónde llevarnos.

\- Dicen que el padre Itachi tiene más edad de la que aparenta- observó- Si el buen hombre no fuera sacerdote, pensaría que hizo un pacto con el diablo como el jovenzuelo a quien llevé ayer en la tarde a la montaña.

\- ¿Qué jovenzuelo?- inquirí, asustada. No conocía el camino ni al cochero y este podía llevarnos a donde quisiera incluso directamente a manos de Sai.

\- Un tal Chōjūrō que dice haber dejado la escuela en Otogakure para contactar a Lucifer en Amegakure- respondió- Tiene tan solo 15 años y heredó la fortuna de su padre. Está convencido de que va a ser famoso, pero solo es un chiquillo que trata de llamar la atención ¡Declara los peores poemas que he oído en mi vida!- exclamó, con una carcajada.

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos ¡El poeta del diablo existía de verdad!

\- ¿Qué más le dijo el joven Chōjūrō?- pregunté, acercándome a la ventanilla para oírlo mejor.

\- Pamplinas, pamplinas y más pamplinas- refunfuñó el cochero- pero si tiene curiosidad trataré de recordar.

\- Tengo mucha curiosidad- le aseguré.

\- Bien, ese fanfarrón sin talento dice que el demonio en persona, le prometió fama y longevidad con tal de que él funde una orden llamada… ¡Caramba, lo olvidé!

\- Eso no importa, continúe- lo insté, nerviosa.

\- Chōjūrō dice que el diablo vive en Amegakure. En verdad es una ciudad endemoniada ya sabe a lo que me refiero, sus gentes son de lo peor. De todos modos, no voy a creerle a un chicuelo pervertido que bebe sangre humana.

\- ¿Bebe sangre?- pregunté, temblando.

\- Eso dice él, hermana- rio el viejo- No se asuste ¿eh? Le aseguro que todo es mentira.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- dije- hay hombres muy extraños.

\- Este tontuelo desea imitar a una condesa de Kusagakure que bebía sangre. Según él, el diablo le dijo que lo transformaría en vampiro como hizo con la condesa si él empieza a seguir sus pasos desde ahora, pero todo el mundo sabe que la condesa Karin murió de hambre, encerrada en una torre por sus crímenes. Se habla mucho de ella en Amegakure ¿sabe?

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, expectante- ¿Por qué?

\- Una de las madamas de Takumi no Sato fue amiga suya. Esta madama tomaba diferentes amantes y, cuando se hartaba de ellos, los muchachos desaparecían y sus cuerpos jamás eran encontrados. Los de Amegakure suponen que la condesa le enseñó a sacrificarlos para beber su sangre ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que fueran vampiresas! ¡Vaya superstición estúpida!

\- ¿Y el joven Chōjūrō? ¿A qué fue a la montaña?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo más gracioso! Está buscando un cadáver. Tiene que desenterrarlo y trasladarlo a otro lugar ¿Se imagina? ¡Buscar una tumba en el hielo de las montañas de Konohagakure!

\- ¿El cadáver de quién?- inquirí.

\- De una mujer a quien se refirió como la viuda.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Deidara no me había contado qué había sido del cuerpo de Tenten.

\- Dice que fue una princesa de Kusagakure- prosiguió- ¡Qué mentecato ignorante! ¡ Kusagakure está muy lejos de aquí, al otro lado del país! Si buscaba restos de princesas de Kusagakure tendría que haber ido hacia Tetsu no Kuni para cruzar la frontera. Por cierto, qué extraña obsesión la de Chōjūrō con Kusagakure y sus mujeres. Ese chico va a terminar en un manicomio de Sunagakure.

Temblando, caí en la cuenta de que, si Tenten hubiese muerto la noche en que Sai fue transformado en vampiro, no habría razón para que los miembros de la secta la llamasen viuda. Una parte muy importante de la historia, y Deidara no estaba en condiciones de responder a mis interrogantes.

\- ¿Le dijo para qué quiere trasladar el cuerpo?

\- A decir verdad, en ese punto dejé de prestarle atención. Hablaba de cábala y los signos zodiacales, y de que es hora de desenterrar la princesa viuda que murió en un fatal accidente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de accidente? Le suplico que intente recordar.

\- ¡Vaya, nunca había conocido a una religiosa tan curiosa!- dijo- Déjeme ver, es difícil poner en orden tantas sandeces... ¡Ah, sí! Dijo que un monje cisterciense la empujó desde lo alto y que ella cayó por el risco, aterrizando sobre una estaca de hielo que atravesó su corazón- rio- ¿Puede creer las tonterías que es capaz de inventar ese chico para ganar adeptos?

\- No me diga que quería reclutado a usted- dije.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Todo el viaje intentó convencerme de firmar un documento en que le cedía mi alma al demonio. Dijo que, si le servíamos bien, Satanás nos transformaría en vampiros inmortales. Ya había recogido una veintena de firmas para su orden.

\- ¿Y usted no firmó nada?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De qué me serviría prolongar mi vejez para siempre? Por otra parte, a duras penas si sé garabatear mis propias iniciales y unos cuantos números. No soy supersticioso, pero sé que el diablo existe.

\- Lo felicito- afirmé- ¿Así que Chōjūrō dijo que un monje cisterciense causó la muerte de la princesa viuda?

Sasori y Sakura habían dicho que Konoha no tōjō era un monasterio en la antigüedad. Se llamaba, precisamente, Ha no jiin, por lo que era lógico suponer que sus fundadores eran monjes cistercienses.

\- Así es. A veces pienso que la gente que sabe leer es más ignorante que nosotros los campesinos. Pierden la noción de la realidad.

\- Sí, claro... Disculpe ¿el chico le dijo que iba a iniciar una nueva secta demoníaca, o si se uniría a una orden existente?

\- Es un asunto muy confuso. Me parece que el muchacho quiere iniciar una nueva secta para competir con otra. Si ambas son demoníacas ¿para qué querría hacerle la guerra? ¡Los ricos son demasiado ociosos!

\- Tal vez Lucifer le dé un premio especial al ganador, es decir, al más malvado- dije, a sabiendas de que solo Sai podía apropiarse de los talentos ajenos a través de la sangre, a diferencia de la condesa y demás vampiros. Era, por esto, el más poderoso de todos.

\- No me diga que le cree al loco de Chōjūrō, hermana- dijo el cochero.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que, con o sin poder real, esas sectas existen y realizan sacrificios humanos. Sin duda al diablo deben complacerle al menos los homicidios- respondí, intentando no demostrar cuán enterada estaba de la situación.

\- ¡En eso estamos de acuerdo!- dijo él- Por eso me alegra salir de Amegakure, cuna de tantas desapariciones ¡Mire, el Santuario quedó atrás!

Era cierto, al fin habíamos salido de Amegakure. Conforme nos alejábamos, mi corazón se sentía más ligero. Por otra parte, Deidara empezó a respirar con mayor facilidad. Cerré la ventanilla que me comunicaba con el cochero para resguardar a Deidara del aire frío y empecé a orar con todas mis fuerzas para que despertase.

\- Ino- murmuro, sin volver en sí.

Lo cubrí bien con la manta de lana y seguí orando. Si Chōjūrō había ido en busca del cuerpo de Tenten, tal vez Satanás tenía la opción de despertarla por medio de algún rito realizado por el muchacho. La otra opción era, claro, encarnar el espíritu de la viuda en mi cuerpo con la intercesión de Sai. El último, enfocado en la profecía de la secta, no debía haberse molestado en recuperar el cuerpo de Tenten tras su desaparición. Al menos eso se me ocurría.

Lo cierto es que el cochero había sido muy informativo y ahora debía averiguar qué había sido de Tenten tras la ceremonia en su noche de bodas con Deidara. Si él no había muerto, quizá ella tampoco. Aún más importante, si su muerte verdadera había llegado al ser empujada por un Císter en las montañas de Konohagakure, quizá hubiese vagado por la tierra como vampiresa durante mucho tiempo.

Recordé que tenía cartas de Sakura Haruno y del padre Zōsui, así que las extraje de mi bolsillo para leerlas con presteza. Me acomodé con la espalda contra la parte posterior del coche y abrí primero la del padre Zōsui.

 _"Querida Ino:_

 _Tu partida causó un desconcierto sin precedentes en Iwagakure. Sai tomó el caso en sus manos y, con la ayuda de tu padre y de los miembros de la secta, organizó una pesquisa tan intensa que se diría que son los jacobinos en busca de María Antonieta. No he logrado disuadir a tu padre de renunciar a su membrecía de la orden de Sai aun después de haberle explicado detalladamente todas las blasfemias y herejías en las que incurre al participar en sus ritos, por lo que me temo tendré que solicitar oficialmente su excomunión._

 _Lo siento, hija. Está enceguecido por la ambición y tu madre también. Se la pasan cenando en casa de Kawaki y lamentándose de tu fuga, que declararon (sin duda bajo el influjo del vampiro) un caso no solo de desobediencia, sino de locura. Por lo tanto, no debes regresar a Iwagakure,_ _Kushina me dijo en privado que te comprende pero teme mucho por ti pues, en su opinión, una inválida sabe valérselas mejor que tú en el mundo._

 _Dejé tu Carta en el marco de su ventana (la verdad, Ino, me pones en apuros) espero que no la haya tomado otra persona, pero lo importante es que nadie descubra dónde estás: confío en que no hayas mencionado tu paradero en esa nota._

 _Chouji Akimichi, por otra parte, es un pequeño inteligentísimo: escuchó una conversación que su madre sostenía con la señora Aburame en el atrio de la parroquia, durante la cual se comentó el compromiso que tus padres deseaban imponerte. En cuanto la señora Aburame dijo que ese era el motivo de tu fuga, el niño exclamó:_

\- _¡Yo tampoco querría casarme con el señor Sai!_

 _Todos reímos, por supuesto. Le entregué tu carta después de la misa, temiendo que les contase a sus padres que yo había sido el intermediario y que el vampiro se enterase, pero el niño me dijo con suma seriedad aun antes de que yo mencionara mi preocupación:_

\- _Sabe, padre Zōsui, yo moriría antes que delatarlo a usted o a Ino._

 _Sé que dice la verdad, hija. Es un niño íntegro y valiente. No debes temer por él, desde que hablaste con sus padres, toda la familia regresó a la Iglesia y ahora él y su hermanita se preparan para hacer la primera comunión. Su casa está llena de imágenes sagradas, y me tomé la libertad de sugerir a sus padres que planten ajos en los jardines para ahuyentar a "_ las alimañas _" (no me juzgues mal, también es cierto que el ajo es un gran insecticida)._ _Chouji entendió muy bien, pues me guiñó un ojo y dijo que lo haría él mismo. Cuando le di tu nota, la leyó en silencio ante el altar y luego vi cómo la rompía en varios pedazos, como yo hice con la que me enviaste a mí. Espero que_ _Kushina haya hecho otro tanto._

 _Por lo demás, Yamato sigue informándome todo lo que hace su amo. Sé que va hacia Amegakure, así que debes tener mucho cuidado: aunque dudo que sepa que estás allá (según dice Yamato, va a oficiar una ceremonia de la secta), será mejor que procures no salir de tu refugio por unos días. Citando Sai haya regresado te lo haré saber._

 _Me dijo una fuente confidencial que hay un sacerdote en Amegakure que oficia misas negras para la secta de los vampiros. No puedo decirte su nombre pues, por el momento, la Sacra Congregación está verificando que su participación en tales atrocidades sea real y no solo una calumnia para desprestigiarlo. De ser así, será juzgado por el tribunal eclesiástico. Cumplo, aun así, con advertírtelo: no debes confiar en todo aquel que lleve puesta una sotana._

 _Mis oraciones están contigo. Escríbeme en cuanto puedas. Que Dios te acompañe, Zōsui_."

Era extraño recibir noticias de casa. Había partido hacía tan poco tiempo, pero la distancia y los sucesos de los últimos días hacían que pareciese un mes. Lloré de rabia hacia mis padres, quienes estaban dispuestos a ir al infierno por satisfacer los placeres sociales que la amistad con Sai suponía. Comprendía al padre Zōsui, pero me dolía que se sintiese obligado a solicitar la excomunión de mi padre. Rogué a Dios para que mi familia se arruinara por causa de Sai antes de que el obispo la decretara de modo oficial.

¿No se arrepentiría a tiempo? El sacerdote había confirmado de modo indirecto lo que yo sabía ya acerca de las misas negras en el campanario. Temí, sin embargo, que el padre Ebizō fuese el ayudante encubierto de Sai y nos hubiese ayudado a partir solo para entregarnos a nuestros enemigos en un lugar desprotegido. Rompí la carta y miré al cielo despejado, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28: Monjes del Císter parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28: Melisma: Monjes del Císter parte 1.**

\- In- La voz de Deidara me sobresaltó. Me miraba con tanta tranquilidad que temí que fuese a morir de repente.

\- ¡No te duermas de nuevo!- le pedí- ¿Tienes sed?

Él asintió, lo que me llenó de alegría.

\- Estoy mejor- dijo, con claridad- Me siento consciente.

Sostuve el saco de cuero que contenía el agua sobre sus labios pálidos y bebió poco a poco.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunté.

\- Lo inimaginable- dijo, intentando sonreír, y supe por su voz que ahogaba un gemido- Pero estamos fuera de Amegakure. Me siento feliz.

\- ¡Yo estoy feliz de que hayas despertado!- exclamé- Deidara, no puedo darte de comer alimentos sólidos, espero que no tengas hambre aún- dije, apesadumbrada- Tampoco puedes beber vino.

\- Está bien, solo tengo sed- dijo.

Le di más agua y él suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- El cofre que recuperaste en la logia subterránea ¿Lo trajiste?- preguntó.

\- Claro que sí- respondí- Está envuelto en mi abrigo. Di lo demás a los franciscanos.

\- Por lo que veo, también adoptaste su estilo de vestir- rio, y apretó los labios con un gesto de dolor.

\- Es un buen disfraz- susurré, poniéndome el dedo índice sobre los labios- Hasta el cochero cree que somos monjes.

\- Me gusta- murmuró- Estás irreconocible.

\- Tú estás hecho un verdadero mártir- dije, apesadumbrada- Deidara ¿sabías que Tenten sobrevivió a la noche de bodas?

\- Escuché tu conversación con el cochero- dijo, tomando aire con lentitud- Tenten no sobrevivió, pero sí se levantó para beber sangre después de ser inhumada. Sai fue el primer vampiro viviente, y Tenten la primera vampiresa muerta. Sin embargo- agregó, deteniéndose unos segundos a causa de un espasmo de dolor- en cuanto comprendió que había sido transformada en una inmortal inferior, odio a Sai por haberla matado durante la ceremonia, pues ya nunca sería tan poderosa como él.

Entonces se interrumpió y me pidió que lo ayudase a incorporase un poco. Estaba sudando a causa del dolor y sujetó mi mano con fuerza. El doctor Dosu había dicho que era importante mantenerlo despierto en la medida que fuese posible, pero me sentía culpable obligándolo a hablar. Se lo dije, pero Deidara insistió en retomar la conversación, alegando que lo ayudaba a despejar la mente.

\- Tenten juró descubrir el secreto de su amante por sus propios medios- prosiguió, pronunciando con lentitud- pero a duras penas si logró que el diablo le revelara un rito especial para iniciar a tres vampiros a los cuales solo se los podía matar con la desaparecida cruz Patriarcal.

\- ¡La condesa Karin y sus dos aliados, Neji y Fū!- balbucí.

\- Los mismos- dijo, tragando en seco- Vendieron sus almas al demonio en vida, nutriéndose de sangre bajo el tutelaje de Tenten, para levantarse de sus tumbas como vampiros. Tenten se valió de ellos para instituir su propia secta, en perpetua imitación de Sai, siempre deseando sobrepasarlo. Había aprendido del maestro de la envidia.  
Enviar a esos tres vampiros al infierno fue casi imposible para los valientes humanos que se les opusieron. Sé que conociste a Sasori Akasuna, cuya familia tuvo la desgracia de ser objeto de la infatigable persecución de la condesa durante varios siglos.

\- ¡Sí!- exclamé- También leí todo el libro de Sakura Haruno. Lo envié a la parroquia del padre Itachi junto con la carta que le escribí a Sakura, pero en él decía que una bruja había sido la instructora de la condesa Karin en las artes negras.

\- Lo sé- dijo, llevándose la mano a la herida- Era Tenten.

Deidara se quedó quieto unos momentos y supe que debía descansar.

\- Perdóname, te he hecho hablar demasiado- dije, preocupado. Será mejor que guardes reposo, no quiero que la herida se abra de nuevo.

Deidara estuvo de acuerdo y cerró los ojos.

\- No dejes de hablarme- murmuró- Me hace bien escucharte.

\- Tengo una carta de Sakura- dije- ¿Quieres que la lea en voz alta?

\- Por favor. Pero antes dame un poco más de agua.

Así lo hice. A pesar de su lamentable palidez, el tinte grisáceo de su tez se estaba disipando. Tomé la carta y leí de modo que solo él pudiera escuchar:

 _"Querida Ino:_

 _Fue un alivio recibir tu carta ¡He estado muy preocupada por ti! Gracias por enviar de vuelta el manuscrito de nuestro libro, esperaba recibirlo personalmente de tus manos en nuestra boda, de todos modos, me alegra que me hayas escrito a la parroquia del padre Itachi, nuestro queridísimo sacerdote y amigo. Si hubieras enviado la carta a Sunagakure no la habría leído en semanas y el tiempo apremia._

 _Sasori está albergándose en la parroquia y yo en el internado, pero los veo a él y al padre Itachi casi a diario. Por el momento, debo discutir algunos asuntos con la directora de_ _Konoha no tōjō pues, como sabes, me hice benefactora de la institución y procuro estar al tanto de sus reformas._

 _A causa de la humedad, la señorita_ _Samui ha tenido algunos problemas con la cripta que está bajo la capilla del internado (sí, donde reposaba el cuerpo de Rin, Q.E.P.D.): uno de los muros laterales se agrietó y, según Sasori, parece que hubiera un recinto hueco tras el mismo, lo cual no es normal. La señorita_ _Samui deseaba simplemente reforzar las estructuras de la cripta y resanar el muro, pero estoy intentando convencerla de que nos permita traer un equipo de excavación. Presiento que puede ser de gran importancia._

 _He ido, como siempre, a visitar el árbol marcado con la Cruz, que es hijo de mi árbol. A veces me parece como si me hablara, Ino. Está tan lleno de vida, tan alto y tan fuerte que parece que fuese un árbol mucho más viejo. No puedo negar que siento, cuando lo miro, que Dios le concedió una gracia especial, no solo por la madera de la cruz bendita que reposa bajo el tronco en el cofre, sino por lo que representa en sí._

 _El padre Itachi es de la opinión que es hora de trasladar la cruz Patriarcal a una iglesia y lo apoyo en su parecer. Aun si debía permanecer escondida en el lugar indicado por el monje en el Mapa, no está segura, y menos con tantos vampiros rondándola. Me refiero, por supuesto, a los cultos luciferinos que han intentado apoderarse de ella, y en especial al **Vampyr** Sai. Por cierto, espero que nadie en Iwagakure pueda darle a conocer tu paradero, y en especial que ese buen muchacho Yagura que te brindó su ayuda este sano y salvo._

 _Sasori está revisando cuidadosamente la biblioteca del padre Itachi con la esperanza de encontrar puntos en común entre_ _Ha no jiin y los primeros **Vampyr** , así como cualquier recuento histórico que pueda llevarnos a develar el misterio del árbol de la vida_

 _Por favor, intenta venir a_ _Konohagakure cuanto antes. No estaré tranquila hasta que estés rodeada de fuertes protectores. Recuerda, Ino que en nosotros tienes una familia. Sal pronto de Amegakure. Con afecto y eterna amistad, Sakura."_

\- Ah, la señorita Haruno- murmuró Deidara-—Hice lo posible desde el reino de la muerte para que la encontraras en Mizu no Kuni. Sabía que ella y Akasuna te ayudarían.

\- ¿Sabías ya quiénes eran?- pregunté, sorprendida.

\- Sin duda- respondió, entreabriendo los ojos- Seguía los movimientos de Sai y Tenten desde el reino de la oscuridad, y llegué a conocer muy bien a sus aliados y opositores. Sasori es descendiente de mi hermano, su familia tiene vínculos con la casa real de Deidara.  
Aun si él y Sakura jamás conocieron a mis enemigos personales sino a los tres discípulos de Tenten, estos últimos probaron ser tan sanguinarios como su maestra. Te conté que Tenten tomó el trabajo de bruja. Vivió toda una generación en el castillo de la condesa Karin haciéndose pasar por su doncella.  
Lo cierto es que quien mandaba allí era Tenten. Karin Kyūketsuki, Neji Hyuga y Fū obedecían todos sus designios; eran sus esclavos espirituales. Cuando Karin y sus secuaces fueron descubiertos y sentenciados por sus crímenes, Tenten también fue condenada a la horca y ejecutada. Por supuesto, no murió, pues se trataba de Tenten: su corazón debía ser atravesado por una estaca.  
La noche siguiente, Tenten salió de la tumba que estaba grabada con su nombre como si nada hubiese pasado. Neji y Fū salieron del cementerio transformados en vampiros inmortales y la condesa tuvo que morir en su celda y esperar a que sus restos fuesen inhumados para levantarse transformada en un demonio viviente.

Se interrumpió un minuto para recuperar el aliento y decidí pedirle al cochero que se detuviese en cuanto alcanzásemos el siguiente poblado para cambiar las vendas de Deidara y encontrar una posada en que nos brindaran un plato de sopa, ya que Deidara no podía consumir alimentos sólidos. Ahora pensaba, contra todo pronóstico médico, que iba a recuperarse muy pronto: lo decisivo había sido salir de Amegakure.

\- ¿Sabes quién es el sacerdote que realiza misas negras en Amegakure?- le pregunté a Deidara en un susurro.

Él asintió.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarle al padre Zōsui a conseguir pruebas para que las refiera a los investigadores de Mizu no Kuni?

Deidara rio con dolor por entre los dientes:

\- Yo fui quien envió las pruebas a la comisión eclesiástica de Mizu no Kuni, In. Lo hice de forma anónima. No te preocupes, todas serán verificadas y, si Dios lo quiere así, muy pronto perderá todos sus beneficios y será juzgado.

\- Solo dime que no se trata del padre Ebizō y estaré tranquila- pedí.

\- El padre Ebizō es un buen hombre. Descuida, está de nuestro lado. Por otra parte, ya no tengo más que mi intuición para protegerte, In.

\- Creo que quien necesita protección eres tú- dije, sonriendo- Solo deseo que lleguemos a Konohagakure sin contratiempos.

\- Tendremos que pasar la noche en uno de los caseríos- dijo- Será mejor que te hagas con una estaca.

La idea de tener que enfrentarme con algún vampiro durante la noche era terrible, pero ya no tenía la daga de Kurama y sabía que era mejor estar prevenida. Hacia mediodía el cochero se detuvo en un pequeño poblado subalpino en el que conseguí que una de las campesinas, una robusta mujer de pañolón blanco, me vendiese un tazón de sopa de patatas y puerros que di a Deidara mientras el cochero bebía un jarro de cerveza y comía un almuerzo confortante en la taberna.

\- Cielos, In- dijo Deidara tras tomar unas cuantas cucharadas- la comida se siente en verdad mucho más pesada en el cuerpo físico. Y el sabor... el sabor es fascinante.

Aun si no pudo beber más de medio tazón, se lo veía feliz. Le cambié los vendajes y comprobé, con gran alegría, que la herida estaba secando.

\- Vas a ponerte bien muy pronto- dije.

Tras lavarme las manos y la cara en un pequeño arroyo, regresé al coche para comer algo. Había encontrado un tronco relativamente afilado entre las plantas que pensé me serviría de estaca.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté a Deidara.

\- Si el cochero tiene un cuchillo, podrás pulir la punta mientras viajamos- respondió.

Comí pan con queso y un pedazo de pastel de carne, que estaba frío pero muy bueno. Mientras el cochero regresaba, le pregunté a Deidara qué había sido de Tenten tras salir de la tumba por segunda vez.

\- En tanto que Karin Kyūketsuki se dejaba morir de hambre tras la condena de confinamiento en su castillo para acercar el momento en que Lucifer la levantaría de la tumba como vampiresa inmortal, Tenten buscaba el modo de matar a Sai para adueñarse de su poder. En ese entonces, Sai ya había comenzado a propagar las ideas naturalistas que serían los cimientos del culto demoníaco que deseaba fundar, ideas que eran necesarias para que la adoración de la Naturaleza reemplazara en el momento oportuno la adoración de Dios.  
Satanás buscaba, pues, que la adoración de la creación sustituyera la del Creador para que algún día el hombre terminase por adorarse a sí mismo, que es lo que pretende asegurar por medio de Chōjūrō y que ya ha impulsado a través de Sai y la secta homicida. Todo lo anterior permitiría a Sai, claro está, tener miles de subordinados incondicionales que lo mantuviesen en el poder como vampiro supremo y amigo predilecto del demonio en la tierra.  
Tenten intuyó, pues, que de algún modo la destrucción de Sai debía llegar por medio de uno de los más preciosos símbolos de adoración a Dios, y llegó a la conclusión de que este símbolo, aunque terreno, tenía que provenir de la fuerza primordial opuesta a aquella que anima, de modo artificial, a los vampiros. Por lo tanto, se concentró en el hallazgo de una fuente de vida custodiada por los ángeles del Cielo desde la expulsión de Adán y Eva del Paraíso.

\- El árbol de la vida- dije.

\- Sí- replicó él, con dificultad- Sin embargo, si el mismo diablo no puede acceder al árbol que está en el paraíso, mucho menos podría una esclava del primero aproximársele y ella, a diferencia de otros demonios, aún tenía un cuerpo físico y por lo tanto estaba atada a la tierra.  
Tenten se dijo que debía hallar algún tipo de manuscrito que le brindase información adicional acerca del árbol divino, y para ello debía recurrir a los guardianes tradicionales de la ciencia sagrada, encargados de la transcripción, traducción y preservación de los mayores misterios de la religión.  
Estos son, como bien lo sabes, los monjes. Como al demonio le complace cualquier tipo de profanación, guio a Tenten hasta el monasterio de Ha no jiin, hacia donde peregrinaban por aquellos días dos monjes cistercienses de gran sabiduría y bondad.  
Uno de ellos había sido designado por el papa para recopilar y estudiar algunos antiguos manuscritos que hacían alusión al árbol de la vida los cuales, precisamente, llevaba consigo el monje a Ha no jiin para dedicarse al trabajo que le habían encomendado durante el duro invierno.

Unos golpes en el vidrio lateral me sobresaltaron: era el cochero, quien había retornado. Aliviada y riendo de mí misma, le pregunté si había disfrutado su almuerzo.

\- La comida de Uzushiogakure no es tan buena como la de Hi no Kuni- dijo- pero me harte de cerveza ¿Lista para proseguir, hermana?

\- Por supuesto- respondí. El cochero me resultaba simpático- ¿Hacia qué hora piensa que llegaremos al poblado donde hemos de pasar la noche?

\- Estaremos allí alrededor de las siete de la noche- dijo, y ocupó su lugar en la parte frontal del coche- Usted descuide, conozco al posadero y ninguno de nosotros tendrá que dormir en la diligencia. Quizá nos topemos con ese muchacho Chōjūrō, pues allí lo dejé.

\- Vaya- dije, tragando en seco- no sé si desee conocerlo después de todo lo que me contó- Tal vez logre convertirlo con su fe, hermana- rio él.

\- Si Dios me lo concede- dije, atemorizada- Disculpe ¿no tendrá un cuchillo que pueda prestarme? Quiero labrar este tronco durante el viaje para entretenerme- dije.

\- ¿Usted? ¿Una mujer? ¡Qué rareza! Tengo una navaja, si le sirve. Tenga cuidado ¿eh? Recién la hice afilar- respondió, extendiéndome un estuche de cuero que contenía una navaja de bonito mango tallado.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y volví a cerrar la ventanilla que nos comunicaba con él para que Deidara pudiese continuar con la historia. El cochero entonó una alegre canción que supuse debía ser típica de su región natal y espoleó los caballos: las montañas de Konohagakure estaban ya muy cerca y pronto iniciaríamos el ascenso. Acomodé mi manta lana para que le sirviese de almohadón a Deidara y así pudiera incorporarse un poco. Él se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

 _"Poco después de que la condesa Karin se levantara de la tumba y matara, ya transformada en vampiresa, a la esposa del joven antepasado de Sasori Akasuna con quien estaba obsesionada, se dirigió a_ _Konohagakure en compañía de Tenten y sus cómplices tras las huellas de los monjes que portaban los manuscritos deseados._

 _Aun si Karin, Neji y Fū eran más poderosos que Tenten tras su transformación, su maestra tenía muchos conocimientos que ellos no, y seguían reverenciándola como suma sacerdotisa e intermediaria entre ellos y el demonio. Tenten ordenó que todos partiesen a las montañas de Konohagakure pues su prioridad era, por encima de todo, acrecentar su poderío personal._

 _Los monjes surcaban entonces la densa cadena montañosa sobre dos mulas, encomendados solamente a la voluntad de Dios, sin abrigo que sus pobres hábitos y sin más armas que la fe. Por la misma devoción que ambos profesaban al Altísimo, presintieron que un gran peligro se acercaba por influencia del maligno y, temerosos de caer por uno de los muchos despeñaderos en la oscuridad, decidieron pasar la noche en una pequeña cueva en lo alto de la montaña._

 _Como hacía tanto frío en la cumbre y el viento helado soplaba se consideraron privilegiados por hallar un montón de leña seca en el interior de la cueva y dedujeron que esta había sido ya refugio de otros peregrinos. Encendieron, pues, una fogata, y decidieron tomar turnos para vigilar la entrada y dormir, respectivamente._

 _El más viejo de los dos se extendió junto al fuego con la alforja en que guardaba los manuscritos bajo su cabeza y el monje más joven se arrebujó en su túnica de espaldas a las llamas tibias, orando sin cesar para que aquello que los estaba siguiendo se marchara sin hacerles daño. Un par de horas después las mulas rebuznaban como enloquecidas y el centinela supo que deseaban alertarlo._

 _Despertó entonces a su compañero y cada uno tomó una antorcha de la fogata. Expectantes, ocuparon posiciones a la entrada de la cueva junto a las mulas, con los ojos fijos en el reflejo de la blanca nieve del exterior. Minutos después, cuatro figuras de rostros pálidos y ropas oscuras aparecieron en la distancia._

 _Temblando, los monjes reconocieron en sus ojos maléficos la presencia del diablo. Eran Neji, Fū, Tenten y la condesa Karin quienes se acercaban a ellos._

\- _¡Atrás, en nombre de Cristo!- ordenó el Císter mayor a los demonios encarnados que gesticulaban a solo una decena de metros para aterrorizarlo._

\- _Entréganos tus manuscritos y solo mataremos al joven- respondió Tenten con la voz que caracteriza a las vampiresas tentadoras, animal y altisonante a la vez._

\- _Saca el agua bendita de tu alforja- susurró el monje mayor al más joven- Estos vienen en pos de Satanás para destruir la palabra de Dios._

 _El joven entregó su antorcha al viejo, quien a su vez formó una cruz con ambos maderos encendidos. Acto seguido, el joven se dispuso a encontrar la botella donde llevaban el agua bendita._

\- _¡Marchaos, hijos de las tinieblas!- exclamó el viejo, enfrentándose a los cuatro vampiros._

\- _Eso jamás- dijo Neji, el vampiro de carnes blandas y rostro alargado, con una carcajada capaz de paralizar de terror al más valiente- No sois más que seres mortales. Vuestros cuerpos, aunque débiles, nos servirán de alimento esta noche._

\- _Nuestras almas irán al Padre Celestial- respondió el monje, haciendo acopio de valor- ¿Qué habrá para vosotros cuando Dios os castigue?_

\- _Allí será el llanto y el crujir de dientes - gimieron los cuatro al unísono, sus ojos llenos de odio, rechinando los colmillos afilados._

\- _¡No me digas!- lo interrumpí- ¿Los vampiros saben que les espera el llanto eterno?_

\- _Lo saben muy bien- dijo Deidara- por ello hacen tanto daño como pueden mientras llega el Juicio Final._

\- _¿Qué pasó después?- pregunté._

\- _El viejo monje, viendo que los cuatro demonios de dientes afilados estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, dijo a su compañero en secreto que salpicara las llamas con agua bendita._

 _De inmediato, el vapor se difundió hasta la entrada de la cueva, impregnando a los vampiros, quemándolos y encegueciéndolos._

\- _¡Ahora!- dijo el monje viejo a su compañero, y ambos se precipitaron contra los vampiros, rociándolos con agua bendita y obligándolos a retroceder hasta el borde del abismo._

 _Los vampiros lanzaban manotadas enfurecidas hacia los monjes, pero el poder del líquido sacramental les hacía tanto daño que tropezaban entre sí, y tres de ellos rodaron por el despeñadero. Tenten, quien era la más malvada, se sostuvo sin caer, profiriendo imprecaciones contra los hombres que de forma tan inocente la habían derrotado._

 _Al final, sacando fuerzas de su propia perversidad, arremetió contra el viejo monje con las garras extendidas y estuvo a punto de clavarle los dientes en el cuello, pero el más joven se lanzó contra ella y, de un golpe, la arrojó a la oscuridad del barranco._

 _Como ninguno de los dos monjes conocía la naturaleza de los enemigos a los que acababan de enfrentarse, esperaban que en cualquier momento volvieran a aparecer, quizá volando sobre sus cabezas. Por lo tanto, corrieron de vuelta a la cueva y permanecieron orando hasta el amanecer con la botella de agua bendita entre las manos. No podían adivinar a dónde habían ido a parar los cuerpos de los demonios que los habían atacado e ignoraban si sus cuerpos eran reales o ilusorios._

 _Lo cierto es que los tres primeros habían rodado hasta el fondo del abismo, haciéndose daño considerable pero inferior al que el agua bendita les había causado. Por su gran poderío, solo estuvieron malheridos y muy debilitados hasta que, muchos días después, se alimentaron de sangre humana de nuevo._

 _Tenten, en cambio, aterrizó a la entrada de una gran caverna de hielo, con tan mala suerte que su corazón fue atravesado por una estalagmita. Murió entre espantosos quejidos maldiciendo a dios, a los monjes y a Sai, quien no la había hecho una vampiresa lo suficientemente fuerte como para no morir de forma tan fácil._

 _Su alma, que ya se había degradado de humana a demoníaca, fue arrebatada de inmediato por Satanás sin que un solo acto de piedad se adeudara en su favor. Fui testigo de que, aun en el umbral de la muerte, el demonio ya le cobraba en tortura y sufrimiento el poder que le había dado en la tierra. Pocas veces vi un alma más sucia y malvada cruzar las puertas del infierno."_

\- Supongo que si Chōjūrō busca su cuerpo en las cumbres de las montañas de Konohagakure, los otros vampiros jamás se molestaron en recogerlo.

\- Tenten se les apareció en forma espiritual a sus tres pupilos y les prometió muchos favores a cambio de venganza, pero no les dijo dónde estaba su cuerpo. En realidad, poco le interesaba ya, pues su corazón maldito había sido traspasado y sabía que no podía ser reanimada hasta el Juicio Final. También se manifestó ante Sai, jurando aumentar su poder si él encontraba una forma de hacerla encarnar de nuevo para engendrar juntos al hijo de Lucifer.

\- ¿Así que Chōjūrō busca en vano?- inquirí- Según dices, no le serviría de nada encontrar el cuerpo de Tenten.

\- Mal paga el diablo a quien bien le sirve- replicó Deidara, con un espasmo de dolor- Estoy convencido de que el demonio solo está poniendo a prueba la disposición para el mal del muchacho. Además- agregó- Sai tampoco podría hacer que Tenten encarnara.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué hay del rito de la noche de bodas?

\- Tú y yo manipulamos la profecía de la secta, In. Aun si Sai pudiera cumplir con todos los requisitos, la verdad es que tú no fuiste enviada por Lucifer para satisfacer sus planes de procreación.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto- dije, tragando en seco- Tú mismo has comprobado cuán eficaces son los ritos demoníacos de Sai.

\- Cierto- dijo él- Lo que importa, de todos modos, es evitar a toda costa que sepa dónde estás.

\- Cuéntame qué ocurrió con los monjes después de su encuentro con los cuatro vampiros- le pedí, extrayendo la navaja del estuche para labrar la punta de la estaca- Confío en que hayan alcanzado su destino.

" _Al despuntar el alba examinaron el abismo, pero este era tan profundo que no podían ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, así que partieron arriando sus mulas. Poco tiempo después, los tres vampiros sobrevivientes llegaron a las inmediaciones del monasterio para vengarse de los monjes, causando lo que se conoce como la peste negra de_ _Konohagakure._

 _Sin embargo, los dos peregrinos ya habían alertado a los hermanos cistercienses y a la población, por lo que muchos se salvaron. Además, los monjes de_ _Ha no jiin documentaron todos sus encuentros con los seres que los acechaban, y sus métodos para ahuyentarlos resultaron tan efectivos que en poco tiempo lograron hacerlos partir, derrotados._

 _Los monjes cistercienses del siglo XVII fueron expertos cazadores de vampiros, tanto que una legión de soldados no habría logrado la mitad que ellos, pues el demonio no los intimidaba._ _Karin Kyūketsuki. Fū y Neji Hyuga siempre recordaron con profundo odio el monasterio que llegó a conocerlos tan bien, al punto de reducirlos a la posición de perseguidos._

 _Todas las víctimas de los vampiros fueron liberadas después de muertas: sus cabezas fueron seccionadas y sus corazones removidos del pecho e incinerados para evitar que sus cuerpos fuesen utilizados por el demonio en la posteridad. En aquella ocasión, la condesa y los suyos habían desangrado a más de un centenar de personas con el propósito de vengar a Tenten, aumentando así la población de vampiros de modo que los monjes no pudiesen controlarlos._

 _Fueron, aun así, vencidos y humillados, y se marcharon de_ _Konohagakure jurando retornar algún día. Sai, en contraste, ha sido siempre muy cauteloso desde que obtuvo la inmortalidad terrenal. Sus impulsos no son los de un animal hambriento, como lo eran los de la condesa y los suyos. Él posee la inteligencia del mal, y sabe esperar y planear como ninguno: es por esto que nunca ha sido descubierto y no existe literatura al respecto de él que no sean meras especulaciones de la secta que fundó."_

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el trabajo que el papa le había encomendado al monje y los documentos relacionados con el árbol de la vida?- inquirí, pelando un gran trozo de la punta de la rama.

\- Están en la biblioteca de Mizu no Kuni- respondió, tomando aire con lentitud- El monje realizó una labor tan exhaustiva como hermosa. Lo más bonito de todo, sin embargo, fue la revelación que tuvo cuando terminó de escribir.

\- ¿Qué revelación?- pregunté.

\- Esto no lo vi yo pues, en aquel entonces, por el hechizo de Sai, no Podía atestiguar ninguna manifestación divina desde donde estaba, pero pude escuchar la conversación en la que el viejo monje refirió el evento a un fraile visitante de Kusagakure que había llegado hasta Ha no jiin, justamente, siguiendo a la condesa Karin.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sakura hablaba de él en su libro!- exclamé.

\- Sí- dijo él, sonriendo y enseñándome sus dientes blancos. Estaba muy bello cuando sonreía a pesar del dolor- El fraile de Kusagakure era cercano confidente del antepasado de Sasori Akasuna que mencioné hace un rato, y por ello estaba al tanto de los resultados del pacto de la condesa con el diablo.

" _Nunca supo de Tenten pero pudo rastrear a_ _Karin Kyūketsuki hasta_ _Konohagakure y así conocer al monje que se le había enfrentado en aquel despeñadero de las montañas de Konohagakure con Dios como aliado y los vampiros como enemigo en común, los dos monjes pronto entablaron una gran amistad._

 _El viejo monje encargado de recopilar y proteger los manuscritos del árbol de la vida le narró al otro, como te decía, un evento en particular que le dio gran regocijo. Aconteció que, recién acabado su trabajo, vio una luz dorada que llegaba desde el cielo para iluminar el punto más alto de la colina que estaba frente a su celda en el monasterio._

 _En ese momento sintió que su corazón vibraba de dicha y escuchó una voz dentro y fuera de sí que le decía:_

\- _Me placería, que plantaras un árbol en el lugar que te indiqué. Lo que allí siembres será bendito y las asechanzas del demonio no prevalecerán contra su fruto._

 _El monje plantó, entonces, con gran ilusión, un pino en aquella colina. Su amigo, el fraile de Kusagakure, realizó un plano del monasterio y marcó con una X el lugar exacto donde crecía el pino, seguro de que aquel pedazo de tierra había sido tocado por la mano de Dios"_

\- Ahora comprendo por qué, aun si la llegada de la condesa a Konoha no tōjō causó la caída del árbol, un nuevo pino creció de la nada en el mismo lugar. Oh, Deidara, creo ahora más que nunca que estar cerca del árbol te ayudará a sanar.

\- Debería ser un lugar de peregrinación. Es solo que, al ser un internado y no un monasterio, nadie podría protegerlo eficazmente.

\- ¿Sabes algo del lugar escondido que está junto a la cripta de Konoha no tōjō?

\- Nada- dijo- Dejé de observar a los monjes para dedicarme a Sai. No sé por qué ha puesto tanto empeño en averiguar el donde crece el pino. Por suerte logré hacer que tu prima lo olvidara en el baile de la señorita Biwako antes de que le proporcionase más información, pero es evidente que Sai sospecha que está en el bosque del antiguo monasterio.

\- Cuánto quisiera conocer la forma de acabar con él- dije- ¿Nunca has tenido siquiera un indicio del modo en que se le puede dar muerte?

\- No- respondió, con aire preocupado- Lo ideal sería que la tierra se abriese y lo tragase, pero supongo que es mucho pedir.

Le di la razón. Ambos estábamos muy cansados, así que me tendí su lado usando mi capa de almohada y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Deidara tomó mi mano en la suya y el sueño me venció en pocos minutos. Cuando desperté, el cielo se había oscurecido. Sobresaltada, me incorporé y verifiqué que Deidara estuviera respirando.

\- Gracias a Dios- suspiré, observando que su pecho se movía.

El camino por el que el cochero guiaba los caballos era muy estrecho y estaba cubierto de nieve. Abrí la ventanilla para ofrecerle comida y vino, y él detuvo el coche unos instantes para alimentarse.

\- Gracias, hermana- dijo- Tenía hambre.

\- ¿Cree que tardaremos mucho en llegar a la posada?- le pregunté.

\- Una hora a lo sumo- respondió, masticando con la boca abierta- al menos cesó de nevar.

\- ¡Qué bien!- dije, temblando- Espero que tengan una buena chimenea.

\- Cúbrase, hermana- aconsejó- Yo tengo un sombrero de piel y un abrigo apropiado para estar a la intemperie, pero su hábito no basta para el clima de estas montañas.

Cerré la ventanilla y, tras ponerme el abrigo, bebí de la otra botella de vino y comí el resto del pan, el queso y el pastel de carne. Le di algo de agua a Deidara y me cubrí con la manta de lana, frotándome las manos para calentarme. Estaba asustada por la imperante oscuridad y temía que Sai u otros vampiros nos saliesen al encuentro de repente como habían hecho Tenten y la condesa con los monjes. Jamás había visto a Sai actuar sin algún tipo de afectación hacia mí: siempre había representado un papel pero estaba segura de que, de revelarse tal y como era en el momento del ataque, podría matarme del miedo.

Tal vez lo conocía un poco más que otras personas gracias a la primera agresión, que había sido tan subrepticia como anónima, y su transformación al matar a Kankuro Uzuki mientras yo lo observaba escondida tras los árboles de su patio. Aun así, Sai no se había acercado a mí con la intención de matarme hasta el momento. Recordé que, a veces, su mirada parecía la de una mujer cruel y serpentina y me estremecí pensando que quizá en él se habían fundido los principios masculino y femenino del mal. Después de todo, Jūbi era una especie de bestia hermafrodita que Sai adoraba.

Una lámpara de aceite colgaba del lado izquierdo de la parte frontal de la diligencia pero no ayudaba mucho a la iluminación sino que más bien arrojaba sombras sobre la nieve. El suelo estaba blando y amortiguaba el peso del coche, que no saltaba tanto a pesar de lo escarpado del terreno. Recé sin parar suplicando la protección de Dios mientras palpaba la estaca, cuya punta estaba ya perfectamente afilada. No entendía cómo hacía el cochero para distinguir el camino en la negrura de la noche: el doctor Dosu había conseguido, en verdad, el mejor guía posible para nosotros. Tras largo tiempo de mirar por la ventana imaginando que Sai saltaba hacia nosotros desde la ladera, divisé unas lucecillas dispersas en lo alto de una colina. Contenta, me acerqué a la ventana y golpeé el vidrio suavemente con el puño.

\- ¡Sí, hermana!- gritó el cochero- ¡Ese es el poblado!

Era una visión preciosa: las ventanas de las casas se hacían más nítidas conforme avanzábamos y el humo de las chimeneas flotaba sobre los tejados.

\- ¡Deidara, despierta!- llamé- Ya estamos aquí.

El coche ascendió por la colina y nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa de madera de pino cuyas pequeñas ventanas irradiaban cálida luz.

\- ¡Esta es la posada, hermana!

El viento aullaba sacudiendo los abetos de un lado al otro. Abrí la puerta lateral y salté fuera de la diligencia. El cochero y yo fuimos por el posadero, un hombre alto y amable que hablaba mi lengua natal con acento extranjero. Él nos ayudó a sacar del coche a Deidara en la improvisada camilla de palo y lienzo sobre la que lo habíamos subido.

Dentro de la casa nos recibió su hija, una joven muy bonita de unos trece años de edad quien nos mostró una pequeña habitación donde pusimos a Deidara. Pedí que instalasen un catre al lado de su cama para poder cuidarlo durante la noche pero, como no tenían uno, la hija del posadero me asistió en improvisar un colchón con varios edredones de plumas.

La casa era hermosa y caliente, y en el salón principal ardía un gran fuego alrededor del cual estaban sentados varios hombres. Noté, en especial, los alegres cojines, tapetes y cortinas de tonos rojos, verdes, azules y blancos. Un gran reloj cucú con motivos de flores y pinos colgaba sobre la chimenea.

\- Todos nuestros visitantes dicen que es la casa más bonita del lugar- comentó una niña un poco mayor que la primera, pero tan guapa como ella. Adiviné que eran hermanas- Por eso tenemos buena fama y los esquiadores y alpinistas prefieren quedarse con nosotros. Además, la comida de mamá es la mejor.

\- No puedo esperar a probarla- dije, sonriendo. Mi estómago rugía de hambre y Deidara había comido mucho menos que yo, así que le pregunté a la niña si su madre habría cocido algún puchero esa noche.

\- Siempre- dijo ella, sonriendo- Yo la ayudaré a alimentar al monje enfermo. La verdad, hermana, parece un rey herido.

Pensé que la niña era suspicaz.

\- Gracias- dije, sorprendida- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Chōchō- respondió, en su idioma- Mi hermana y yo somos las niñas más inteligentes de las montañas de Konohagakure. Sabemos sumar y restar.

\- Es un hogar definitivamente sorprendente- comenté, riendo un poco para mis adentros. Lo cierto es que la chiquilla era muy simpática.

\- ¡Y usted es la monja más bonita que he visto!- dijo- Debería casarse con el monje y ponerse un lindo vestido.

Reí ante la confusión de la niña y fuimos por la sopa para dar de comer a Deidara. Olía tan bien en la cocina que me habría quedado allí gustosa. Al llegar a la habitación nos encontramos con que el cochero y el posadero habían llevado a Deidara al cuarto de baño para que se refrescara, lo que les agradecí profusamente. Estaríamos perdidos sin su ayuda, pues yo no podía levantarlo ni sostenerlo.

\- Insistió en caminar por sí solo y lo ayudamos a regresar- dijo el cochero, acomodándolo en la cama.

\- Vaya terquedad- dijo el posadero- Ni que fuese soldado.

Arqueé una ceja y miré a Deidara con fingida desaprobación.

\- No puedo depender de ustedes todo el tiempo- dijo, sonriendo.

Chōchō me ayudó a cambiarle los vendajes, pero no había sangrado en todo el camino.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó la niña.

\- Alguien trató de matarme- dijo él- Sin embargo, estoy sanando muy pronto.

Era cierto: salir de Amegakure había sido un milagro en lo concerniente a la salud de Deidara. Comí un plato de queso fundido y pan en la habitación, y entonces recordé que había dejado la estaca en la diligencia, por lo que dejé a Deidara comiendo con Chōchō mientras salía.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29: Monjes del Císter parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29: Melisma: Monjes del Císter parte 2.**

Había vuelto a nevar y el cochero había llevado los caballos y la diligencia al cobertizo, de lo contrario habría amanecido enterrada en la nieve. Sentí que el aire helado me permeaba por completo y en menos de un minuto ya ni podía sentir los dedos de las manos. Abrí la Portezuela del coche con gran torpeza a causa del entumecimiento y palpé en la oscuridad del interior. De repente, algo me agarró por el brazo. Sentí las uñas afiladas rasgarme la piel a través de la túnica y una carcajada entrecortada me puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Buscabas tu estaca, Ino?- preguntó en un susurro burlón.

\- ¿Quién eres?- balbucí, buscando mi crucifijo entre los pliegue del vestido.

\- ¿Ya no reconoces mi voz?- dijo- Te has vuelto mejor artesana que yo. Afilaste muy bien el madero; tu trazo es delicado.

El ser que me hablaba apestaba. Me zafé de un tirón y retrocedí temblando.

\- ¿Kurama?- me atreví a susurrar.

\- A tu servicio- dijo, abalanzándose sobre mí y tumbándome al piso.

\- ¡No me toques!- grité, estampándole la cruz en la frente.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo, apartándose- ¿Cómo es posible que mi creación se vuelva contra mí?

Se refería al crucifijo. Corrí hacia el coche de nuevo y al fin hallé la estaca, que tomé en mi mano trepidante. Gracias a la luz exterior, veía la silueta de Kurama a un metro de distancia.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- lloré- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- El beso de la muerte nos une, Ino. Fuimos víctimas del mismo vampiro y me dejaste entrar en tus sueños hace mucho. Siempre sé dónde estás. Te seguí desde Iwagakure pero perdí el rastro de tu aroma en Amegakure.

\- Kurama- dije, con un hilo de voz- fuimos amigos una vez. No me hagas esto. Sé que odias a Sai tanto como yo.

\- ¡No es cierto!- dijo- Si me dejaras beberte lo odiarías mucho más. Sabrías, en la conversión, lo que es el odio verdadero. Todas sus víctimas claman tu sangre, Ino. Los demás no tardarán en encontrarte ¿No es mejor que lo haga yo?

\- ¿Hacer qué?- tartamudeé.

\- Tomar tu vida humana- dijo, poniéndose a un palmo de mi cara.

\- ¡Atrás!- grité, sosteniendo el crucifijo contra él.

\- Tu voz y tu pulso son tan débiles que dan lástima- rio, alejándose un poco- Él miedo terminará por vencerte, Ino. Sabes, quiero hacer esto de buena manera. Los demás quieren sacrificarte, será una tortura lenta que culminará con la victoria de Sai. Yo, en cambio, jamás le he sido leal. Quiero darte poder en la muerte para que él pierda la oportunidad de engendrar.

\- ¡La profecía de la novia es una patraña, Kurama!- dije, viendo la mueca hambrienta que distorsionaba su rostro- Si hubieras resistido, tu alma sería tuya, pero te rendiste por tu propia voluntad. Aún no estoy segura de que estés perdido para siempre- agregué en un sollozo- Deseo matar a Sai.

\- ¿Tú quieres matarlo?- exclamó- Tendrías que ser más poderosa que él. Ahora, si me dejas consumirte, quizás yo pueda igualarlo con el tiempo. Me he fortalecido bastante.

Golpeó mi mano derecha con tanta fuerza que la estaca que sostenía salió volando y me derribó al piso, golpeándome la cabeza contra el coche.

\- ¿Qué me haces?- exclamó, de repente, y arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Distinguí la figura de Deidara, quien lo halaba hacia sí por los cabellos. Tras una violenta sacudida, lanzó a Kurama contra el piso y puso una rodilla sobre él, inmovilizándolo.

\- ¡Dame tu crucifijo!- gritó Deidara, su voz perdiéndose en el rumor de la ventisca.

Arranqué el cordón de seda de mi cuello y Deidara recibió el crucifijo de mi mano para estamparlo sobre el pecho de Kurama.

\- Eres un cobarde como todos los demás- le dijo, su voz temblando de ira, mientras el vampiro gemía- Los que no escogieron las tinieblas pueden ser salvos. Tú podrías haber resistido.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- exclamó Kurama, retorciéndose bajo el peso de Deidara- ¡Conozco tu sangre!

\- Soy la víctima de la transformación inicial de tu maestro- dijo, golpeando la cabeza de Kurama con el puño desnudo sin retirar por ello el crucifijo de su piel.

\- ¡Él no es mi maestro!- alegó Kurama, a pesar de todo- ¡Lo aborrezco!

\- Te hiciste igual a él- murmuró Deidara- Así que pensabas matar a la única mujer que te ha ayudado ¿Sabías que Ino jamás dejó de pensar en el modo de recuperar tu alma? ¿Es así como le pagas?

\- ¡Déjame ir!- lloró- ¡Soy fiel a mi naturaleza!

\- La fidelidad no hace parte de tu naturaleza- rugió Deidara- Dame la estaca, Ino.

\- No, por favor- pedí- Déjalo vivir.

\- ¡Está muerto! ¿Es que no percibes su olor putrefacto? ¿Quieres que nos convierta a ambos y a estas buenas gentes que nos ayudan? ¡Date prisa!

Le di a Deidara la estaca, aunque no quería obedecerle. Entonces Kurama clavó sus ojos en los míos y abrió las fauces de par en par.

\- Hija- dijo, emulando la voz de mi padre- no permitas que lo haga. Vine para que retornemos a nuestro hogar. Solo nuestra fraternidad es buena, solo nuestra fraternidad es santa. Solo nuestra fraternidad reinará por siglos de los siglos.

Por un breve instante, creí ver a mi padre retorciéndose bajo la Cruz.

\- ¡No!- supliqué- ¡Déjalo ir, por amor de Dios!

\- El íbice negro aún te espera en las llamas, hija- dijo Kurama, viéndome con la expresión de mi padre.

\- ¡Cállate!- vociferó Deidara, dirigiéndose a él- ¡No lo mires, Ino! ¡Date la vuelta!

Con gran esfuerzo, le hice caso y me apoyé contra una columna sin dejar de sollozar. Escuché entonces que Deidara susurraba:

\- Concédeles el descanso eterno, Señor, y que brille para ellos la luz perpetua.

Kurama profirió un aullido que me paralizó y, segundos después, balbució con una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, la del artista que había elaborado mi crucifijo:

\- Gracias, Deidara, hijo de Akasuna. Dios te guarde siempre.

Temblando, me viré de nuevo para mirarlo. Deidara aferraba con ambas manos la estaca que estaba clavada en el piso, pero el cuerpo de Kurama no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¿A dónde fue?- pregunté, aterrada.

Deidara estaba temblando de rodillas sobre el suelo.

\- Partió a un lugar mejor- dijo, soltando la estaca y apoyando las manos en el piso.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Creo que, a pesar de todo, su alma fue liberada. Ven aquí. Inclínate a ver lo que dejó.

En lugar del cuerpo de Kurama, una enorme cruz de colores conformada por un haz de luz brillaba alrededor de la estaca. Esta empezó a reducirse paulatinamente hasta desaparecer, en ese momento, Deidara tomó algo del piso y lo sostuvo en su mano: era un crucifijo precioso, tanto o más que el mío, el cual aún reposaba junto a la estaca. Lo recogí con dedos helados y volví a sujetarlo de mi cuello con el cordón roto, sin dejar de contemplar el prodigio que Deidara me enseñaba.

\- Es la última manifestación de su inmenso talento, para que sepamos que le fue restituido el alma como parte de Dios- dijo, con los ojos humedecidos- Sai acaba de perder para siempre todo lo que había robado de Kurama.

Deidara se incorporó y, tambaleándose, pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Luego tomó la estaca y usándola como bastón, dijo:

\- Creo que debemos entrar.

Estaba descalzo y tan pálido que supe que había usado todas sus fuerzas para caminar hasta allí y defenderme.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que debías salir?- pregunté, abrazándolo.

\- Llámalo instinto- respondió, respirando con dificultad. Supe que había estado tan asustado como yo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Chōchō nos miró anonadada y exclamó.

\- ¿Qué hacían afuera en medio de esta ventisca? ¡Creía que ya soñaban con los ángeles!

\- Hacíamos oración- dijo Deidara.

\- ¡Están locos!- dijo la niña, apresurándose a envolvernos con las mantas que mantenía cerca del fuego para los esquiadores.

Acto seguido, nos empujó hacia la chimenea y nos obligó a sentarnos. Sabía que sería mala idea meter a Deidara en la cama antes de que se calentara los pies, así que no me resistí a sus cuidados.

\- Voy a traerles leche con miel y brandy- dijo- de lo contrario se enfermarán ¡Nuestro vecino recolecta la mejor miel del país!

\- Y su hermana es la mejor ordeñadora de cabras del mundo- rio Deidara cuando la niña desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras Chōchō (quien creía que solo temblábamos a causa del frío) regresaba con la leche, observamos el crucifijo milagroso a la luz de la lumbre. El grueso reborde donde se apreciaba el detalle en miniatura de gráciles aves y flores de esmalte color turquesa era de plata intrincadamente repujada, y el interior de suave topacio azul resplandecía con tonos marinos y amarillos tornasolados. En el centro sobresalía un hermoso cáliz de plata, símbolo de Cristo. Deidara le dio la vuelta en su mano y advertí, maravillada, una clara inscripción en el travesaño horizontal: " _Príncipe de_ _Kusagakure_."

\- Príncipe de Kusagakure- murmuré-. ¡Es para ti, Deidara!

Ambos estábamos muy emocionados y no podíamos evitar que las lágrimas llenaran nuestros ojos.

\- Pobre Kurama- dijo Deidara, cuyo rostro denotaba gran dolor- Si su cuerpo desapareció es porque el mal ya lo había consumido por completo. Sin embargo, esta cruz es prueba de su redención final. Habría deseado no tener que hacerlo, In.

\- De no haber sido por ti Kurama jamás habría escapado del dominio infernal. No llores, Deidara. Conoces el gran sufrimiento que lo apresaba. Tú mismo me explicaste todas estas cosas ¿Has olvidado lo que sabías?

\- No- dijo, meneando la cabeza- Es solo que sigue siendo un acto terrible. Vi la paz en su rostro antes de partir y mi mano sostenía la estaca que atravesaba su pecho. Sentí que mataba a un inocente.

\- Creo- dije, consolándolo- que su alma solo retornó al cuerpo para despedirse.

\- Así es- respondió, tragando en seco- Es solo que era un alma muy bella. La había visto desde el reino de la oscuridad ¡Cuánta luz despedía, In!

Deidara ocultó el rostro entre las manos, y tembló largamente. Supe que sufría por lo que conocía de Kurama, una belleza que yo solo había atisbado a través de su creación. Chōchō nos trajo leche caliente y dulce en una bandeja, azuzó el fuego y se fue a dormir, no sin antes decirnos:

\- Hermanos, es admirable que hayan dedicado sus vidas al Señor pero debo decirles que son los monjes más penitentes que he conocido ¿No exageran un poco?

\- ¿Exagerar? ¿Nosotros?- pregunté, muy divertida y con doble intención.

Deidara rio a pesar de su abatimiento, lo cual me alegró, y la niña nos dejó. Minutos después, el reloj cucú dio la medianoche y por poco derramo el contenido de mi tazón sobre Deidara.

\- ¡Qué susto me dio!- dije, refiriéndome al pájaro de madera que salía reiteradamente por la ventana del reloj al tanto que la campanilla sonaba. Lo hizo doce veces seguidas sin que yo pudiese dejar de estremecerme por dentro con cada repique.

En ese momento uno de los huéspedes del albergue bajó corriendo por la escalera y, después de pasar frente a nosotros sin determinarnos, salió de la casa llevando lazos y unos extraños instrumentos de hierro. Era un jovenzuelo de inmutable expresión de pasmo, parecía francamente estúpido.

\- Ese es Chōjūrō- susurró Deidara en mi oído.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, mirándolo asombrada.

\- Seguro va a buscar el cuerpo de Tenten- dijo- pero está demasiado lejos para llegar a él caminando sin morir en la tormenta.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del cadáver, exactamente?- pregunté, espantada.

\- Estamos en el paso del Monte Myōboku, en Kagi no Kuni. El cuerpo está en el fondo de un glaciar en Yukigakure cuyo acceso está completamente cerrado por la nieve.

\- ¡Está muy cerca!- dije, recordando los mapas de papá.

\- Ay, In, ya viste cuánto nos tardamos en llegar aquí desde Amegakure: fueron más de doce horas de viaje. Las montañas de Konohagakure no son muy accesibles en esta época del año.

\- Espero que no la encuentre- dije- Si la obra poética de ese muchachito es un reflejo de su alma, no quiero imaginar de lo que es capaz.

\- Yo tampoco- dijo Deidara- pero no te preocupes por él esta noche. Regresará en unas horas, decepcionado. Tenemos que estar alerta con la posibilidad de que aparezcan otros vampiros: si Kurama nos encontró, los demás podrían estar muy cerca. Incluso en este mismo albergue.

Dejamos nuestras tazas en el mesón de la cocina y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Al parecer, todos dormían menos el joven lunático que había salido a buscar un cadáver en medio de la nevada.

\- ¿Quieres que te cambie las vendas ahora?- pregunté a Deidara. Lo veía tan saludable que pensé que sería mejor preguntar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y las ojeras parecían haberse esfumado como por arte de magia. Me pregunté si las cabras de la familia de Chōchō serían, de verdad, las mejores del mundo.

\- Creo que lo haré yo mismo- dijo, curvando los labios rojos en una sonrisa de agradecimiento- Ya he abusado de tus cuidados.

Le di el saquito donde había metido la gasa limpia y el ungüento de toronjil preparado por los monjes capuchinos, y lo llevó todo consigo al cuarto de baño para realizar la curación frente al espejo. Aún se apoyaba en la estaca, pero caminaba erguido. Es increíble, me dije. Anoche iba a morir y ahora se lo ve muy flaco, pero se tiene en pie. Una cosa es que pueda hablar y otra muy distinta que actúe como si nada le hubiese pasado.

Solo esperaba que no simulara fortaleza para tranquilizarme. Miré alrededor y, de repente, me sentí turbada: no había imaginado que Deidara se pondría bien esa misma noche y mucho menos tras un viaje tan largo y fatigoso, de lo contrario habría solicitado la habitación contigua. Había pasado largas horas hablando con él en Amegakure y había pasado la noche previa cuidándolo, pero nunca había dormido en compañía suya. Además, ahora estaba con Deidara de carne y hueso, lo cual era muy distinto a conversar con un espíritu materializado que siempre iba a desvanecerse. Su nuevo estado lo cambiaba todo.

La nueva situación me ponía tan nerviosa como la probabilidad que hubiese algún vampiro rondándonos: en primer lugar, había estado tan preocupada desde el ataque del demonio en el campanario que no había tenido tiempo de recordar lo inmensamente atrayente que Deidara me resultaba. En segundo lugar, a pesar de que solo Dios me había librado de enloquecer los últimos meses, estaba segura de amar a Deidara con todo mi corazón.

Si bien era cierto, que todo ser humano puede morir en cualquier momento, y que nosotros corríamos mayores peligros que muchos por nuestra enemistad con los vampiros y la secta, un nuevo anhelo, tan bello como inesperado, se manifestaba en mi mente: este era el ferviente deseo de compartir mi vida, tan larga o corta como pudiera ser, con la suya.

Aunque había pasado de creerlo muerto a saberlo vivo, y de saberlo vivo a creer que lo perdería irremediablemente por una herida mortal, apenas en ese instante entendía que quizás Dios había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a la tristeza que habría tenido que padecer hasta el momento de mi muerte (que habría sido ocasión de dicha para mí porque solo entonces podría verlo de nuevo en presencia de los ángeles de Su Divina Majestad).

El brusco movimiento de la puerta me sobresaltó y me di la vuelta aferrando mi crucifijo.

\- ¡Ino! —exclamó Deidara, acercándose a mí. Estaba temblando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté, aterrada.

\- ¡Estoy curado!- anunció, tomando mis manos con las suyas, que estaban tibias.

\- Por todos los santos, Deidara, por poco me matas del susto- exhalé cerrando los ojos. Mi pulso se había detenido un par de segundos- Disculpa, es cierto que estás mucho mejor- agregué, intentando recobrar la compostura para no decepcionarlo, pues tenía justísima razón en estar feliz- De hecho estaba pensando en cuán pronto…

\- No, In, no lo comprendes aún- me interrumpió, riendo- ¡Mira!

Me soltó para ensanchar la apertura del cuello de su túnica, halándola con ambas manos hacia los lados y enseñándome su pecho. Conmocionada, me tambaleé y tuve que frotarme los ojos para comprobar que en efecto veía claramente lo que me mostraba, y que no se trataba de una ilusión: en el lugar donde había estado la cicatriz, la piel ostentaba un grabado peculiar, que era más un dibujo perfecto que una marca.

\- Dios mío, conozco esa cruz- dije, con un hilo de voz- Y el ave también la reconozco ¡La cruz Patriarcal en medio del túrul! ¿Qué significa esto?

Toqué la imagen con las puntas de los dedos sin sentir el menor relieve. Parecía un tatuaje, pero sus líneas plateadas eran tan sutiles que nadie podría haberlo distinguido a más de un palmo de distancia. Aun así, tan cerca como lo estaba yo, cada pluma podía ser apreciada, así como cada contorno y revés de la cruz: el túrul, en posición ascendente y con las alas abiertas, estaba engalanado con la insignia de la crucifixión de Nuestro Señor. El corazón de Deidara retumbaba en su pecho.

\- La sutura desapareció y el dolor se fue- dijo, tragándose las palabras- Retiré el vendaje lentamente, temiendo hacerme daño por primera vez en siglos ¡Y hallé esto en el lugar de la herida!

\- No puede ser- dije, dejándome caer sobre la cama, sin poder retirar la mirada del emblema que ahora llevaba en medio del esternón. Quería echarme a reír, pero no salía de mi asombro.

\- ¿Pero es?- respondió él, arrodillándose junto a mí.

\- Espera- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo, al fin- Chōchō y yo cambiamos los vendajes hace unas horas. La herida era ancha y profunda, y aun si la sangre estaba seca, era evidente que la cicatriz jamás iba a borrarse, sin importar el paso del tiempo ¡Explícamelo, por favor!

\- No puedo- dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos lucían más vivos y profundos que nunca antes- Ya no conozco los grandes secretos del mundo y estoy mucho más feliz de este modo. Siento paz, Ino, siento solo mi ser en vez de sentir a cada una de las víctimas de Sai, a cada muerto y a cada demonio.

\- ¡Kurama!- dije.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?- respondió Deidara, extrañado.

\- Cuando salimos de Amegakure tu estado de salud se normalizó un poco, siendo al fin consecuente con el gran trabajo que el doctor Dosu realizó al operarte. Lo extraño era, como bien lo sabíamos tú y yo, que te agravaras progresivamente durante la tarde y noche que siguieron a la operación, siendo los pronósticos del médico tan alentadores tras la misma, y tal decaimiento se debía al lugar donde estábamos por la influencia del demonio. Sin embargo- proseguí- no estabas en condiciones óptimas cuando llegamos aquí, y era obvio que tu recuperación sería, aunque no muy lenta, gradual.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto, mujer?- preguntó, expectante.

\- Mi punto es- dije, tomando aire- que estoy convencida de que recobraste la salud en el instante en que el alma de Kurama le fue devuelta a Dios. Tal vez no hayas sido consciente de lo que decías en un momento de tal agitación, pero no solo lo atravesaste con una estaca para deshacerte de él, sino que rogaste a los Cielos que le concediesen el descanso eterno.

\- ¿Y eso por qué me sanaría?

\- Fuiste compasivo con el enemigo aun creyéndolo eternamente pedido. Está claro que tu plegaria fue escuchada, Deidara.

\- Eso no elucida el misterio, In.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- repliqué, emocionada- Escucha: la herida que llevabas marcó en Sai la transmutación de hombre a demonio capaz de atar las almas de sus víctimas y usurpar todos sus talentos. Al quitarle el precioso don de Kurama a Sai, que es lo mismo que arrebatárselo a Lucifer, sin olvidar que la misericordia de Cristo es superior a todo mal y pecado, recibiste a cambio el mismo bien.

\- ¿Misericordia?- preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

\- Sí. Los dones que Lucifer te había robado por medio de Tenten y Sai te fueron restablecidos ¿No eras tú quien sanaba al pueblo magyar? ¡Alégrate, Deidara! El túrul regresó a ti con la bendición del Altísimo.

\- Pero el túrul... yo no conocía a Dios en ese entonces, In. Es decir, no sanaba a nadie en Su nombre.

\- ¿Qué mal ha hecho el túrul? ¿Acaso es portador de la mentira o la traición? Además, tampoco sanabas a nadie en nombre del túrul, ¿o sí?

\- No- dijo él- simplemente ocurría: ponía mis manos sobre ellos y sanaban, no porque yo lo decretara así o porque me concentrase en ello.

\- ¿Qué pensabas en esos momentos?- inquirí, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Nada- dijo él- Solo intuía cuál era la fuente de su sufrimiento y, al estar cerca de ellos, me conmovía su dolor. Deseaba que sanaran porque los amaba.

\- Ah, bien, eso solo confirma lo que decíamos antes: puede que tú no conocieras a Dios, pero Él sí te conocía a ti. Tanto la ciencia que derivabas del túrul como el alivio que experimentaban otros a través de ti procedían de Dios. Todo lo bueno viene de Él, Deidara, y esta noche te selló como uno de Su ejército.

\- No lo merezco- dijo, bajando la cabeza. Supe que estaba tan emocionado que no podía decir más.

\- Nunca te has considerado bueno ¿no es así?- pregunté, entre divertida y enternecida.

\- Jamás se me ocurriría una idea tan descabellada, In- dijo, sonriendo.

\- Es una de tus características más admirables- comenté, guiñándole un ojo, pero lo decía con toda sinceridad.

\- Esta es una noche muy feliz- suspiró, mirando alrededor- Gracias, Ino, por tus palabras.

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que sentí su alegría desbordante y cerré los ojos, sujetándolo contra mí. Su barba raspaba mi sien y sus cabellos tocaban mi frente y mi mejilla, de tal modo que, dejándome llevar por una fragancia magnifica que, a la vez sutil e indescifrable, parecía llamarme, giré el rostro hacia el declive donde su mandíbula se unía a su cuello e inhalé profundamente. Sentía el movimiento su pecho batiente contra el mío, y el cálido perfume que emanaba de él se difundía con cada respiración como un elíxir etéreo, el cual, lejos de aplacar mi deseo de retenerlo, despertaba todos mis sentidos.

Supe que tal era el efecto que su cuerpo vivo, masculino y lleno de energía producía en mí, y tuve la certeza de que mi voluntad se quebrantaría a pesar de todas mis reflexiones previas.

\- No sabes cuánto deseo besarte ahora- dijo, sin soltarme- pero lo deseo tanto que temo cruzar un límite que jamás podría haber franqueado en espíritu.

Entonces se puso de pie, apretando mi mano en la suya, y me dijo, sonriendo con dulzura pero con clara decisión:

\- Es hora de dormir, In.

Era evidente que hacía un gran esfuerzo por apartarse y, aunque mi propio instinto no quería permitir que la razón se interpusiera entre los dos, agradecí que Deidara me demostrase la intensidad de su amor, precisamente, alejándose de mí. Comprobé con inmenso gozo cuán fuerte era en verdad el hombre que estaba ante mí, uno que no se doblegaba ante sus impulsos, por fascinantes que fueran todos sus matices, pues reconocía la verdadera victoria en vencerse a sí mismo. Era fiel en lo grande y en lo pequeño, y comprendí que Dios lo quisiera en sus filas para batalla contra Lucifer.

\- Tienes razón- dije complaciéndome en él- Es muy tarde.

Arrastró hasta el borde de la puerta las mantas con que Chōchō y yo habíamos preparado un lecho provisional para mí, y se acomodó sobre ellas después de haberse asegurado de que yo ya me había cubierto con los edredones de la deliciosa cama que le habría correspondido a él de no haberse recuperado.

\- Buenas noches- dije, apagando la lámpara de aceite y sumiéndome en el mullido colchón.

\- Descansa, que yo te cuidaré- respondió, y cerré los ojos para entregarme a un sueño que ya había sido muy postergado.

Cuando desperté, Deidara aún dormía, así que pasé por el borde de las mantas en puntillas, cuidándome de no pisarlo: quería lavarme aunque tuviese que calarme en el mismo hábito de nuevo. Aprovechando que la casa aún estaba tibia por el calor del fuego que había permanecido encendido hasta altas horas de la noche, me vertí encima el agua más helada que hubiera creído pudiese existir, tan superlativas como fuesen mis conjeturas, librándome de aullar cada vez que entraba en contacto con ella.

Tiritando, jadeando y con las yemas de los dedos violáceas y a punto de congelación, me sequé vigorosamente para entrar en calor y me puse los calcetines de lana, las botas, la túnica y el abrigo de lana negra por encima. Me peiné como pude con manos trémulas pues había olvidado el peine en Amegakure y sospeché que debía haber perdido mi antiguo sentido de la estética por completo en el transcurso de unos pocos días porque me pareció que estaba guapa así, con los cabellos rubios enmarañados y los labios rojos, sin más adorno que mi crucifijo.

Siempre me habían agradado mis ojos azules y claros, y ahora creía que los rezagos del beso de la muerte se habían borrado de mi expresión por completo, lo cual me ilusionaba aunque los vampiros aún pudiesen rastrearme. Busqué en mi monedero otra cinta de seda para el crucifijo de Deidara, con tanta suerte que había conservado, sin quererlo, un cintillo negro con el que me sujetaba los cabellos a menudo: la creación póstuma de Kurama luciría preciosa pendiendo de él. Regresé a la habitación para entregársela a Deidara.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, examinando el pequeño cofre que yo había tomado de casa de Sai. Alzó el rostro y dijo, como arrobado:

\- Qué bella, Ino.

Intenté no ruborizarme recordando que Deidara tenía gustos mucho más sencillos que los hombres de mi era, lo cual era de gran conveniencia para mí. En ese instante caí en cuenta de que ya no podía ver mi alma ni leer mis pensamientos y exclamé, dichosa:

\- ¡Bendita intimidad! ¿Aún me encuentras hermosa, Deidara?

\- Por supuesto- dijo, extrañado- ¿A qué se debe semejante pregunta?

\- No es que planee esconder un alma negra- reí- pero es un alivio que ya no puedas pensar y sentir por los dos.

Esto me alegraba en especial porque comenzaba a reconocer, solo para mis adentros, que si antes anhelaba su cercanía, ahora que había retornado a su cuerpo físico la atracción que sentía hacia él se había incrementado de tal forma que habría resultado realmente vergonzoso que pudiera descubrirme.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30: Monjes del Císter parte 3

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30: Melisma: Monjes del Císter parte 3.**

La posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera era algo que no había considerado, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ya me agradaba en forma espiritual, y ahora sentía que yo misma me ponía en peligro. Por otra parte, mi admiración por su carácter era tan profunda que no podía ser bueno que Deidara estuviese captando pensamientos lisonjeros de toda índole. Me dije que más me valía concentrarme en otras cosas para no convertirme en una perfecta imbécil.

\- Yo te amo porque te conozco, In- dijo, y podría haber jurado que se había puesto tímido- A decir verdad, prefiero interpretar algunas de tus reacciones erróneamente y tener una vida humana junto a ti que comprobar, una y otra vez, en medio de una tempestad de sueños sibilinos, que lo único bello en el mundo eres tú.

Lamentablemente, por mucho que pensara que podía evitar convertirme en una perfecta imbécil, no dejaba de serlo. Solo atiné a mirarlo y balbucir:

\- No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a la vida.

Me preocupaba que, dentro del marco de la gran familiaridad que nos había unido hasta entonces, se manifestara de la nada sentimientos ajenos a nosotros como la imperiosa necesidad de ocultar algunas emociones. Si él ya lo sabía todo de mí y yo conocía toda su historia, eso lograba entender por qué su recuperación habría de separarnos.

\- ¿Ino? ¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió.

\- Espero no parecer contradictoria pero, a pesar de que sé que es mucho mejor para ambos que no lo veas todo, tampoco quiero sentir que te alejas de mí.

\- Ven aquí- dijo, invitándome a sentarme a su lado con una sonrisa.

Apreté los labios y caminé hacia él. Deidara cerró los ojos un instante y dijo, cuando me acomodé sobre la cama:

\- No he olvidado nada de lo que vi o aprendí en el reino de los sueños. Por eso mismo, ahora que siento que la sangre fluye por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, sé que puedo estar más cerca de ti que nunca antes. Cuando seas mi esposa, que es algo que jamás me había atrevido a soñar porque lo creía imposible, seremos uno. Eso pasa con las personas que se aman de este modo. Ya no seré solo yo quien sepa lo que sientes y piensas, sino que tú también sabrás tanto de mí como yo de ti.  
Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, por el respeto que le debemos a Dios y que nos debemos el uno al otro, es preciso que fijemos ciertos límites, no sea que perdamos tan preciosa oportunidad a manos de Lucifer. Ahora que los vampiros están tan cerca y Sai te busca con desesperación, necesitamos conservar nuestra fe intacta para poder luchar contra ellos. La más leve excitación sería fatal para cualquiera de los dos y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, In.

\- ¿Quieres decir que amarnos tanto podría distraernos?- pregunté, alarmada. Era exactamente lo que temía.

\- Quiero decir que nuestros cuerpos y corazones podrían volverse en contra de nosotros si nuestras almas no están en gracia. Para preservarla, debemos hacerle honor al hábito que llevas a modo de disfraz.

\- Deidara- dije, tragando en seco- lo entiendo. Solo dime hasta cuándo tendré que cuidarme de tu proximidad.

\- Hasta que recibamos la bendición ceremonial del padre Itachi. No está muy lejos de aquí- respondió, sonriendo- Estaremos seguros cuando invitemos a Dios a morar entre nosotros, y no antes. Nadie lo está sin Él.

\- Lo sé- aclaré, temiendo ser malinterpretada y aun así, dolorosamente consciente de sus bellísimos gestos- no estaba pensando en transgredir las leyes divinas, solo deseo estar cerca de ti.

\- Yo deseo más que eso, In: quiero ser tuyo para siempre.

Rogué a Dios que llegásemos pronto a nuestro destino: Deidara se estaba constituyendo en la más poderosa tentación que hubiese experimentado y esta parecía ir en aumento cada segundo. Si a él le ocurría lo mismo que a mí, tenía motivos de sobra para vaticinar un ataque del demonio en el peor de los momentos.

\- ¿Qué hay en el cofre?- inquirí, intentando llevar mi atención a otro lugar.

\- La Rovás de la muerte grabada en un pedazo de hueso, una pluma que el túrul me dejó, un mechón de mis cabellos y un pedazo de cuero con mi sangre seca que Sai conservó. El cofre lo tomó de mi tienda antes de partir. Mira: todo está intacto.

No me atreví a tocar nada, pero comprobé que la gran pluma plateada era hermosa y brillante, y el mechón de cabellos rubios aparentaba suavidad. Todo estaba recogido en un solo atado, firmemente ligado con hilo rojo.

\- Qué cosa más rara- dije- ¿De qué le servirá esto a Sai?

\- Es brujería rudimentaria. Por medio de la misma, Sai pretendía atarme a la muerte de forma indefinida. Probablemente mantenía el cofre en ese ataúd de la logia entre huesos de muertos y tierra de cementerio para asegurarse de que yo estuviera como sepultado en vida y así poder nutrirse de algo que los hechiceros egipcios llaman Ka.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El conjunto de los recuerdos vitales y energéticos que permanece en la tierra cuando el alma de una persona no ha obtenido el descanso eterno. Es una masa de orden espiritual que por lo general permanece asentada en un lugar específico. Los antiguos egipcios guardaban a sus muertos embalsamados en sarcófagos bajo pirámides para evitar que el Ka se dispersara y así mantener en un solo lugar el poder energético del mismo.

\- ¡Qué interesante!- dije- ¿Así que el cofre no era más que una pequeña representación de lo que Sai había hecho con tu cuerpo al ponerlo en esa urna piramidal?

\- No me queda más que suponerlo así pues, aunque Sai se debilitó desde que recuperaste el cofre, mi alma solo retornó a mi cuerpo después de que destruiste la pirámide de cristal- dijo, con expresión preocupada.

\- Pero, Deidara, si bastaba con sacar tu cuerpo del campanario con algunas oraciones para deshacer el hechizo de Sai ¿por qué me pediste con tanta urgencia que recobrara tu cofre antes de reunirme contigo en Amegakure?

\- Es extraño, In, siempre tuve la idea de que había algo más aquí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Bueno, en la caverna de la muerte tenía algo así como un sueño reiterado, una imagen precisa de un evento en particular que, según estaba convencido, había ocurrido poco después del ritual demoníaco que Sai llevó a cabo en mi noche de bodas. De acuerdo con toda evidencia, estaba equivocado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando Sai enterró la daga en mi pecho y se transformó, perdí la consciencia durante unos días hasta que desperté en el reino de la muerte. Muchas cosas me fueron reveladas después, como el llanto de mi madre y el duelo del pueblo. Sin embargo, como sabes, también estaba seguro de que Sai me había matado y, además de mi experiencia personal en esos últimos instantes de lucidez durante los cuales me hirió y bebió mi sangre, una visión en especial que tuve posteriormente parecía confirmarlo.

\- ¿Qué visión?

" _Cuando estaba en el reino de la oscuridad y de los sueños, solía llegar hasta mí con cierta periodicidad una clara imagen de Sai quien, durante la misma, estaba transformado con feroces colmillos y ojos demoníacos, y metido hasta el cuello en una oscura y cruente piscina. Estoy convencido de que se encontraba en el interior de un pozo subterráneo, pues aquel profundo baño estaba contenido por estrechos muros de piedra, tan altos que era imposible divisar el techo. Sai se sumergía en la piscina por completo y, después de unos instantes, emergía profiriendo una carcajada estremecedora, con el rostro y los cabellos cubiertos de sangre que no cesaba de gotear._

 _Sostenía en la mano un corazón batiente, el cual elevaba tembloroso por encima de su cabeza. Tenía el rostro desfigurado, asemejándose a una monstruosa víbora a través de cuyos colmillos superiores se asomaba, danzante, una lengua bifurcada y gelatinosa que le azotaba el mentón y las mejillas escamadas. Sai_ _flotaba hasta el extremo de la piscina y, sin salir de ella, alcanzaba un cofre que se hallaba sobre uno de los escalones que descendían hasta el baño. A continuación, metía el corazón en el cofre y decía con voz doble, a la vez masculina y femenina:_

\- _Recibid, amo de la oscuridad, este corazón vivo a cambio de mi inmortalidad. Que, por el mismo, mi cuerpo no conozca dolor, enfermedad ni vejez, y reciba de vos, en lugar de tan despreciables consecuencias de la naturaleza humana, la ininterrumpida apariencia de una belleza prodigiosa capaz de confundir a aquellos que han de alimentarse con su sangre y con los talentos que vuestro innombrable enemigo les confirió.  
Concededme, creador de la muerte y el pecado- prosiguió- que ningún poder humano dañe mi cuerpo renovado aun si este fuese atravesado por lanzas, espadas o estacas, su cabeza seccionada o sus extremidades removidas. Permitid, pues, que nada destruya mi cuerpo aunque sea incinerado, envenenado lo tajado por la mitad para que yo pueda serviros por todos los siglos, acrecentando mi poder con cada víctima inmolada para unirme a vuestro ejército de ángeles negros en la última batalla y, en tanto que llega el día anunciado, seros útil en destruir la creación de Aquel a quien odiáis."_

\- Dios nos libre de su maldad- balbucí, aterrorizada- Es lo más horrible que me has contado hasta hoy, Deidara.

\- La visión nunca terminaba allí- dijo.

 _"Después de que Sai introdujo el corazón en el cofre, volvió a hundirse en el baño. Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales la caja emitió un extraño resplandor intermitente mientras el órgano que reposaba en ella palpitaba con un rumor sordo cuyo eco se reiteraba en el interior del pozo, sin que la cabeza de Sai surgiese de la superficie de la piscina._

 _Poco a poco, el batir y la luminiscencia provenientes del cofre menguaron hasta hacerse imperceptibles y Sai emergió de la sangre profiriendo un alarido sin fin. Su apariencia era una de belleza humana sin par y en aquel momento irradiaba una luz negra que yo jamás había visto ni podría describir adecuadamente a los demás por ser tan extraña e indefinible. Entonces cantaba con tono agudo y doloroso, invadido de una tristeza eterna:_

\- _Gracias, padre de la mentira, por hacerme vuestra más perfecta ilusión_.

 _En ese momento, la visión se desvanecía, dejándome la fuerte sensación de que en ella se encerraba un enigma terrible que, sin embargo, podía ser mi salvación. Siempre pensé que el secreto residía en recuperar mi corazón, que asumí había extraído de mi cuerpo y puesto en el cofre hurtado al culminar el ritual. Ahora sé que no me pertenecía, pues estoy vivo y mi corazón late en mi pecho, pero eso lo descubrí solo en el momento en que mi alma retornó a mi cuerpo. Por otra parte, este cofre no contiene más que algunos de mis objetos personales. Había concluido, tras revivir, que el cofre escondía el corazón de otra víctima."_

\- Con los horrores de los cuales Sai es capaz, podría tratarse de cualquier persona. Yo misma lo vi arrancar el de Kankuro del interior de su pecho y ofrecérselo a Lucifer, así que el de tu visión debe haber sido el primero de todos. El cofre podía ser, sencillamente, cualquiera que se pareciera al tuyo.

\- No lo sé, In. Tiene que haber una razón por la cual yo experimentara esa visión tantas veces.

\- El corazón es el punto más vulnerable de todos los vampiros. Aun en el caso de los llamados inmortales, como la condesa Karin, su corazón debía ser atravesado por la cruz Patriarcal. Los eventos que te fueron revelados por medio de la visión deben haber marcado lo que iba a diferenciar a Sai de todos los vampiros por venir. Según lo que acabas de contarme, no hay absolutamente ningún modo de destruirlo- suspiré, angustiada- Al parecer no nos queda más remedio que escondernos hasta que Dios nos llame a Su lado.

\- Por todo lo anterior, sabía que era inútil que te enfrentaras a él con la daga de Kurama: a duras penas si lo habrías hecho reír- suspiró- Por fortuna, la misma falsa profecía en que Sao cree ciegamente ha impedido que quiera matarte antes de sacrificarte.

\- Al menos los objetos sagrados lo repelen y le hacen un daño temporal- dije- Aun así, de no ser por tu visión, quizá habríamos cometido errores irremediables intentando darle muerte. Es mejor que sepamos a qué atenernos.

\- Es cierto- repuso Deidara- De todos modos, el hecho de que la visión se haya reproducido tantas veces sigue inquietándome. Una sola bastaba para que no la olvidase jamás.

\- Por lo que sea, ambos debemos estar protegidos en la medida que sea posible- dije, y le entregué la cinta de seda negra para que se pusiera el crucifijo que Kurama le había dejado en muestra de agradecimiento- Por cierto, es menester que seas bautizado en cuanto lleguemos a la parroquia del padre Itachi- agregué- No podremos casarnos antes.

\- Lo sé- dijo, sonriendo y cerrando el cofre- Escucho pasos en la planta baja, el posadero y sus hijas ya deben haberse levantado. Vamos a desayunar para que podamos emprender el camino.

\- Ah, antes de que lo olvide, quiero devolverte tu daga- dije, sacándola del bolsillo lateral de mi capa- La traía envuelta en un pañuelo desde Amegakure.

\- Gracias por ser tan cuidadosa, In- respondió, recibiéndola de mi mano y riendo por lo bajo- De haber sabido que la tenías no te habría pedido que tallaras una estaca. Tampoco habrías tenido que pedirle una navaja al cochero.

\- Vamos, no te burles de mí- respondí, riendo a mi vez- No creía que fuese prudente desenvolverla y menos aún usarla, podía tener algún residuo de las maldiciones de Sai.

\- Los maleficios solo funcionan sobre los que no están en gracia con Dios- explicó, sonriendo- Sai ya no puede dañarnos de ese modo.

Le di a Deidara un hábito largo y marrón que los monjes me habían entregado para él, el cual se caló por encima de la túnica. Bajamos y nos sentamos en una gran mesa donde se habían acomodado el cochero y otros huéspedes. El joven Chōjūrō no estaba por allí y me pregunté si habría regresado.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo Chōchō, sosteniendo la puerta de la cocina para que su hermanita pudiera pasar con una bandeja repleta de alimentos- ¡Luce mucho mejor esta mañana, hermano!

\- Gracias, Chōchō- contestó Deidara- Me siento muy bien gracias a su amable atención. La leche con miel que nos dio anoche me reanimó y me levanté como nuevo.

\- ¿Está seguro de que no se trata de un milagro?- preguntó la niña menor, depositando la bandeja en la mesa- ¡Ayer lo sacaron del coche en una camilla! ¡Mire nada más, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas!

\- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó el cochero, quien hasta ese momento había estado bostezando y frotándose los ojos en el otro extremo de la mesa, sin siquiera caer en cuenta de que Deidara había descendido por la escalera sin ayuda- ¿Qué tipo de leche le dieron? ¡Yo quiero una taza!

\- No puede ser la leche ni la miel, pues ya le llevé cuatro tazas al señorito Chōjūrō a su habitación, y el resfriado que pescó anoche sigue atormentándolo- dijo la menor de las dos hermanas.

\- Por todos los Santos, empiezo a pensar que tanta penitencia ha terminado por curar a este piadoso monje- balbuceó Chōchō, acercándose a Deidara y observándolo en detalle- Debemos ir a confesarnos hoy mismo, Wasabi- concluyó, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

\- Entonces serán las niñas más buenas de Konohagakure- dijo Deidara, recibiendo el pan que Wasabi le ofrecía.

Se habló sin interrupción de la prodigiosa curación de Deidara durante el desayuno: todos exigían saber qué tipo de oraciones solíamos recitar y de qué modo mortificábamos la carne para hacernos merecedores del favor de Dios, por lo que tuve que recurrir a mi limitado conocimiento de la vida y obra de san Francisco de Asís para ser convincente. Era muy gracioso, teniendo en cuenta la lujosa existencia que había llevado en Iwagakure, que estuviera pasando apuros para explicar en qué consistía la vida monástica.

Irónicamente, sabía que tendría que implementar todas sus enseñanzas a partir de ese momento, y no solo en lo concerniente a Deidara: una vez les pagásemos al posadero y al cochero dependeríamos enteramente de la caridad del prójimo. Bebí la deliciosa taza de chocolate que las niñas habían preparado deleitándome en cada sorbo y saboreé con lentitud el pan recién horneado, el queso fundido y la miel de Kagi no Kuni. A pesar del peligro que corríamos, la recuperación de Deidara me llenaba de felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo no habría de curarlo Dios- decía el cochero- cuando tiene tanta fe que viajó a las montañas de Konohagakure malherido y sin zapatos?

Tragué en seco, mirando a Deidara de reojo: debía guardar unas cuantas monedas para al menos comprarle un par de sandalias. Envueltos en las cobijas de lana que nos habían obsequiado los capuchinos, nos acomodamos en el coche y nos despedimos de Chōchō y Wasabi agitando las manos. El cochero nos había asegurado que, si el sol seguía brillando sobre nosotros, llegaríamos al pequeño poblado donde vivía el padre Itachi en cuestión de cinco horas.

\- Dentro de poco solo tendremos que descender- dijo Deidara, calándose la capucha del hábito y cruzándose de brazos- estamos en el punto más alto del camino que lleva a Konoha no tōjō.

Sabía por su expresión que seguía intentando obtener una explicación satisfactoria de sus visiones de Sai. Permaneció largo rato en silencio mirando el crucifijo que pendía de su cuello. Entre tanto me distraje pensando en la alegría que sería ver a Sakura y a Sasori de nuevo y en la sorpresa que se llevarían al vernos. No podía esperar a conocer al famoso padre Itachi y ver el árbol marcado con la cruz Patriarcal con mis propios ojos. Aun si Deidara se había curado y ya no era necesario que peregrinásemos hasta el antiguo monasterio de Ha no jiin para agotar nuestra última alternativa, no teníamos un mejor lugar a donde ir.

\- Deidara- dije, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- ¿Por qué crees que Sai tiene tanto interés en averiguar la ubicación exacta del árbol?

\- Supongo que quiere talarlo para congraciarse aún más con Lucifer, si puede- respondió- ¿Qué más da? El árbol volverá a crecer, cada vez más fuerte y poderoso.

\- No estoy convencida- dije- Es extraño que la condesa Karin supiera exactamente dónde estaba el árbol original y que lo haya derribado sin tocarlo el mismo día de su llegada a Konoha no tōjō. Sai es mucho más poderoso de lo que ella jamás fue, y aún lo busca. Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto.

\- La condesa deseaba vengar a Tenten, quien a su vez buscaba sobrepasar a Sai. Tal vez quien dañase primero el árbol obtendría algún don especial de Lucifer- teorizó.

\- Si bien es cierto que la caída del árbol sirvió para poner a Sakura sobre aviso al respecto de la recién llegada- dije- tal vez Karin Kyūketsuki quería, más que ser ensalzada por el diablo, impedir que Sai encontrara el árbol. La condesa debía saber algo que Sai no.

\- Él ya está al tanto de que el árbol está en el bosque del internado. De lo contrario, no se habría molestado en interrogar a tu prima Hotaru. No comprendo por qué, si están importante para él descubrir cuál de todos los pinos de Konoha no tōjō está marcado con la cruz, no ha dedicado un minuto de su interminable tiempo terrenal a observarlos uno a uno hasta hallarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Sai nunca ha estado en Konoha no tōjō?

\- No.

\- La cruz Patriarcal apenas reposa bajo el amparo del árbol hace unos años. Quizá este no le interesaba antes y ahora solo lo busca para hallar la cruz bendita.

\- ¿Qué utilidad tendría algo tan precioso para Sai?- preguntó- No podría siquiera tocar el cofre que la contiene.

\- Para eso son los ayudantes humanos de los vampiros- respondió- ellos pueden manipular cualquier objeto sagrado sin problema, desde una medalla de la Virgen hasta las sagradas escrituras.

\- Cierto- dijo él, frunciendo el entrecejo y pasándose los dedos por la barbilla.

\- Tal vez planee enviar a Yamato con una pala al internado y obligarlo a excavar todo el bosque hasta dar con la Santa cruz- reí.

\- Aun si el pobre Yamato fuese tan hábil ¿en qué crees que se beneficiaría Sai robando la cruz Patriarcal? En primer lugar, el cofre que la alberga es indestructible y el padre Itachi tiene la única llave. En segundo lugar, solo verla haría que Sai aullara de dolor.

\- Un sacrilegio nunca le viene mal al demonio- dije- Si alguno de sus esclavos pudiese abrir el cofre, la secta podría llevar a cabo el rito más espantoso que podamos imaginar.

\- Tienes razón, pero ocurre que nadie en el mundo, con la excepción del padre Itachi, puede abrir ese cofre hoy en día. Dudo mucho que Sai sepa quién tiene la llave. Dudo incluso que sepa de la existencia de la cruz Patriarcal. Jamás he escuchado que la mencione.

\- ¿Sai no sabía que ese era el único modo de matar a sus rivales?

\- No. Karin Kyūketsuki, Neji Hyuga y Fū le tenían sin cuidado, tanto que se burlaba de ellos y de Tenten con sus cofrades de confianza. Jamás fueron una amenaza para él. Los juzgaba burdos y de torpe ejecución, lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto, en especial si tenemos en cuentas que los gobernaba el instinto y no la inteligencia del mal. Sai siempre se ha sabido inigualable.

\- En ese caso, agoté todas mis hipótesis sin llegar a un atisbo remotamente satisfactorio de las razones por las cuales Sai quiere encontrar el árbol. Tal vez Sasori y Sakura puedan ayudarnos.

\- Creo que el padre Itachi y su biblioteca serán nuestros mejores guías- dijo, sonriendo- Ahora, si no te importa, voy a dormir un rato. Estuve vigilando el corredor toda la noche.

\- Gracias, Deidara- dije, como hechizada por sus ojos azules, tan cálidos a la luz del sol.

\- Un caballero no dejaría que nada le pasara a su más preciado tesoro- murmuró y, sin dejar de sonreír, cerró los párpados- Palabra de condestable medieval.

Aunque reí para mis adentros con su comentario, que aludía a la graciosa discusión que había sostenido con Kawaki y Kankuro Uzuki en casa de la señorita Biwako (ocasión en que ambos hombres intentaban ridiculizarlo porque carecía de las detestables afectaciones femeniles que caracterizaban a los varones de crema y nata de finales del siglo), no pude dejar de entristecerme súbitamente. Si la pérdida de mi padre (que había sido antaño el más dulce y amoroso guardián que una muchacha pudiera desear) era un dolor abismal, la pena se intensificaba cuando Deidara expresaba con ternura su deseo de protegerme.

¿Cómo olvidar que el mismo padre que temía verme rodar por los escalones de nuestra casa había decidido entregarme a un monstruo serpentino a cambio de innecesarios triunfos mercantiles de un momento a otro? Un paso moral en falso y todo su carácter se había envilecido a un ritmo vertiginoso, tanto así que la última vez que lo había visto a duras penas si reconocía en él los despojos del padre que era capaz de atravesar cualquier distancia para regresar de un viaje de negocios antes de Nochebuena, sin importar el cansancio o los brutales temporales de diciembre. Ya nunca volvería a experimentar la cálida seguridad de su abrazo antes de irme a dormir, ni tampoco escucharía la voz cantarina de mi madre que anunciaba cada pequeño acontecimiento como si se tratara de un vals.

Cuanto más amaba a Deidara, más echaba de menos a mis padres y deseaba que todos estuviésemos reunidos, lejos del demonio que habíamos dejado entrar en nuestras vidas. Reconocía que había marcado la ruina de mi familia al dejarme engañar por la aparente hermosura de Sai y lloré largamente por mi hogar destrozado mientras Deidara dormía sujetando su crucifijo. Lo miré a través de los cristales acuosos de mis lágrimas pensando que debía ser, como él, salvaje detractora de la hipocresía que se ocultaba bajo el perfume exótico de la novedad para que las promesas vacuas de los ángeles caídos jamás volvieran a seducirme. Al fin me quedé dormida yo también, anhelando ver a mis padres aunque fuera un instante.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31: El padre Itachi

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31: Legato: El padre Itachi.**

\- ¡Detente!

La voz del cochero que ordenaba a los caballos frenar me despertó justo antes de que la diligencia se sacudiera para detenerse abruptamente un segundo después. Deidara se asomó por la ventana y exclamó, jubiloso:

\- ¡Hemos llegado!

Sin darme tiempo de parpadear, abrió la portezuela y salió del coche para ayudarme a bajar. Aunque hacía bastante menos frío a la intemperie que en lo alto de las montañas de Konohagakure, aún necesitaba calarme la manta de lana por encima del abrigo. Tomé una bocanada de aire puro del valle que por lo gélido y seco provocó un ligero tintineo en mis pulmones y giré lentamente, intentando absorber la visión de un centenar de casitas cuyos techos cubiertos de gruesa nieve azul se empinaban hacia el cielo imitando a los pinos escarchados mientras sus bases de piedra gris se asentaban en la níveas faldas de la ladera.

\- ¿In?- llamó Deidara, sacándome del ensueño invernal.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Aún estoy descalzo- dijo, mirándome a los ojos con seriedad, pero noté que reprimía una sonrisa. Sus pies estaban enterrados en la nieve y esta, por más que aparentaba ser suave como talco, no le haría las veces de pantuflas.

\- ¡Claro que estás descalzo!- exclamé- ¡Soy una tonta!

Pagué al cochero sin demora y, como se fue corriendo a la taberna, arrastré a Deidara, quien ya tiritaba de arriba abajo, hasta el atrio de la parroquia. Deidara golpeó la puerta suavemente con el puño al tanto que daba pequeños saltos sobre la piedra helada pero no hubo respuesta, así que entramos sin esperar. La Iglesia, limpia y en extremo sencilla, parecía estar vacía.

\- ¡Perdóname, perdóname, te ruego que me perdones!- susurré, sin poder dejar de reír de Deidara, quien seguía temblando como un abeto.

\- Muy divertido ¿no es así, Ino?- respondió por lo bajo, mirándome de reojo.

Avanzamos por el centro de la nave hasta una capilla lateral que estaba tras una puerta de vitrales coloridos y entramos sin hacer ruido: un sacerdote cuya túnica se arrastraba hasta el piso estaba arrodillado ante una estatua de la Virgen más grande que él, de espaldas a nosotros. No era bajo, pero sí delgado haciendo que se perdiera en el hábito, y supe de inmediato que se trataba del padre Itachi aun si solo podía ver la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esta, coronada de hermosos cabellos negros y largos, permanecía inclinada sobre sus dedos entrelazados en gesto de profunda reverencia a Nuestra Señora.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miré a Deidara, incapaz de musitar. Deidara lo observaba, a su vez, con veneración, y como no deseábamos interrumpirlo nos quedamos de pie en nuestro lugar, orando silenciosamente en pos de él. Minutos después, el padre se persignó y se incorporó, dándose la vuelta tan pronto que no nos dio tiempo de retroceder.

\- Padre Itachi- empezamos a decir al unísono, pero era demasiado tarde: el buen hombre se encontró, de repente, a un palmo nosotros.

\- ¡Santos confesores, exorcistas y teólogos!- exclamó, dando un salto en el aire- ¡Jóvenes, qué susto me dieron!

\- ¡Perdone, padre, solo esperábamos a que acabase de orar!- dije- ¡Ay, no puedo creer que hayamos sido tan torpes!

\- Descuida, jovencita- tartamudeó, sin soltar el crucifijo que aferraba con dedos temblorosos- No es tu culpa que mis reacciones sean tan prestas. Como ves, soy muy ágil- y agregó, mirándonos a través de las gafas torcidas y meneando la cabeza- Pero ¿qué les ocurrió?

\- ¿Me permite, padre?- pregunté, extendiendo la mano hacia su rostro.

Él dio un respingo y, aún asustado, asintió sin comprender a qué me refería, así que le acomodé los anteojos con delicadeza sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Ah!- exclamó, riendo- ¡Qué alivio! Así están mucho mejor ¿Qué hacen aquí, hijos míos?

\- Vinimos a verlo a usted, padre Itachi- dijo Deidara, arrodillándose ante él- Bendígame padre, he esperado este momento largo tiempo.

El padre puso la mano sobre su cabeza y lo bendijo. Luego, al tanto que Deidara se ponía de pie, clavó la mirada en su rostro y, entrecerrando los ojos, se pasó la mano por la larga cabellera negra. Sin dejar de observarlo, dio un paso atrás y dijo como para sí mismo:

\- Pero… ¿podría tratarse de él?

\- ¿Esperaba a alguien, padre?- preguntó Deidara- Quizá piense, por las ropas que llevamos, que somos hermanos de la caridad. Permita que aclaremos la confusión: viajamos desde Amegakure. Los amables monjes del monte de los capuchinos nos socorrieron; estos son sus hábitos.

\- ¡Válgame Dios!- exclamó el padre- ¿Vienen de Amegakure?

\- Así es, padre- dije- Dos amigos recomendaron que viniésemos a buscarlo cuanto antes: sus nombres son Sakura Haruno y Sasori Akasuna.

\- ¡Tú debes ser Ino!- dijo, sorprendido.

\- Sí, padre, soy Ino Yamanaka.

\- ¡Bienvenida, hija! No te esperábamos hasta mucho después, Sakura ha estado muy preocupada por tu devenir. Pero no nos quedemos aquí parados, vengan conmigo. Deben estar famélicos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se abrió paso entre nosotros e, indicando mediante señas que lo siguiéramos, salió de la capilla.

\- Sasori fue a Konoha no tōjō y regresará en unas horas- comentó, caminando frente a nosotros- así que tendremos que cenar sin él. Por aquí, pasen.

Nos guio a una amplia habitación que contaba con un mesón de madera, algunas sillas y un fogón caliente sobre el cual hervía una gran olla de barro. Olía muy bien. Deidara se acercó instintivamente al fuego y sonreí pensando que era maravilloso que sintiera frío, pues confirmaba su humanidad. El padre Itachi le dio la vuelta al fogón y fue a ponerse frente a Deidara. A continuación, se detuvo y, escudriñándolo, dijo:

\- Y tú debes ser el muchacho que Ino fue a liberar de garras del **Vampyr** que se hace llamar Sai.

\- Sí, padre- dijo Deidara, contento- Ino me salvó.

\- Eres muy valiente, hija- comentó él- Los felicito a los dos, enfrentarse a la secta es cosa seria y más en un lugar como Amegakure, donde el demonio tiene especial potestad. Me alegra que estén aquí.

\- ¿Qué tanto le contó Sakura de nuestra situación, padre Itachi?- pregunté, aproximándome al calor y frotándome las manos sobre el fogón. No quería intentar explicarle lo que él ya sabía.

\- A decir verdad, muy poco. Sé que ella y Sasori te conocieron en Mizu no Kuni y que insististe en viajar solo para ayudar a un amigo tuyo en Amegakure. Eso no estuvo nada bien, siempre debes viajar acompañada ¡Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido! También me informaron que el venerable maestro de la secta es el mismo **Vampyr** Sai acerca del cual mi gran amigo Zōsui ya me había advertido.

\- ¿Se refiere al padre Zōsui?- inquirí, exaltada.

\- Sí, hija- respondió, enderezándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Él me informa todo lo que ocurre con los **Vampyr** en Iwagakure ¿Lo conoces?

\- El padre Zōsui es mi confesor, padre Itachi. Él me había dicho que lo consultara en lo concerniente a los vampiros antes de que Sakura me urgiera a venir.

\- ¡No puede ser!- rio- ¿Serás, acaso, la misma Ino de quien Zōsui me habló? ¿No se suponía que me escribirías una carta para consultar conmigo los efectos indirectos del vampirismo?

\- Sí, padre- respondí, sonriendo- Le escribí a Sakura a su parroquia sin remitente, pero las circunstancias quisieron que llegásemos antes de que pudiera escribirle personalmente a usted. Tenemos grandes deseos de consultar su biblioteca si usted lo permite.

\- También queremos consultar su sabiduría, padre Itachi- dijo Deidara- El vampiro que nos sigue es indestructible.

\- Ningún **Vampyr** es indestructible- replico él, meneando la cabeza al tanto que revolvía el contenido de la olla con un cucharón de palo.

\- Este sí- aseguró Deidara, suspirando- Hizo un pacto con el demonio que...

\- ¡Pamplinas!- lo interrumpió el padre Itachi, agitando el cucharón en el aire- Escúchame bien, hijo: un pacto con el demonio no puede garantizar la indestructibilidad de una criatura, porque toda criatura está sujeta a Dios, y eso incluye al mismísimo Satanás. Y, como bien lo sabes, el demonio no tiene poder de creación. Él puede, por medio de su arte, modificar a las criaturas que lo evocan a través del pecado, sea de forma voluntaria o involuntaria, pero paga muy mal a sus servidores.

\- Sé muy bien que si Dios se dignara reprenderlo, este vampiro dejaría al fin de hacer la obra del maligno en la tierra- respondió Deidara con humildad- pero ocurre que, por razones que no logro comprender, lo ha dejado permanecer entre los hombres diez siglos. Sai, es el primer vampiro.

\- No me digas- replicó el padre- Tengo en mi biblioteca un maravilloso texto del siglo XII ¿Hablas latín?

\- Hablo todos los idiomas, padre- dijo Deidara, inclinado la cabeza y sonrojándose.

Lo miré, incrédula; sabía que su estado le había permitido aprender muchas lenguas y conocer una gran cantidad de secretos pero, por algún motivo, no dejaba de sorprenderme que comprendiese todos los idiomas. El padre Itachi lo observó a través del humo del cocido, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Con que hablas todos los idiomas- dijo, apartándose del fuego y tomando un pequeño volumen que reposaba sobre el estante- Muy bien, traduce entonces para nosotros lo que está escrito en este párrafo.

Le extendió el libro abierto a Deidara, apuntando un lugar específico. Él lo tomó en su mano y, tras darle una ojeada, dijo:

\- Pero, padre Itachi, este libro no está escrito en latín.

\- Eso lo sé de sobra- replicó él, con un mohín pícaro- Ahora ¿podrías hacer lo que te pedí?

\- Por supuesto, padre. Veamos, es antiguo eslavo eclesiástico ¿verdad? Creo reconocer el alfabeto glagolítico.

El padre Itachi asintió, anonadado.

\- Solo lee, por favor- balbuceó.

Deidara se encogió de hombros, divertido.

\- Muy bien- replicó, aclarándose la garganta- El texto dice:

 _"Revestíos con la armadura de Dios para que podáis hacer frente a las insidias del diablo. Porque nuestra lucha no es contra sangre y carne, sino contra principados y potestades, contra los poderes de las tinieblas del mundo, contra las huestes espirituales de maldad en las regiones celestes."_

\- ¡Por San Agustín!- exclamó el padre Itachi, mesándose la cabeza- ¡Pero qué doto eres, hijo! ¿Te es familiar el texto?

\- Me hizo leer una parte de la epístola de san Pablo a los Efesios- respondió él- Esta es la controvertida traducción de la Biblia en el siglo IX cuando algunos eran de la opinión que solo se podía predicar en tres diferentes idiomas ¿no es así?

El padre dio varios pasos cortos hacia él y, halándolo de la parte frontal del hábito, lo obligó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Dime la verdad- dijo, clavando sus pupilas en las de Deidara, quien aguantaba la risa- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un monje?

\- Absolutamente seguro, padre Itachi.

\- No es normal que sepas tanto- concluyó el padre y, rezongando, regresó al fogón.

\- Vamos, padre, no me ponga a prueba. He estudiado muchos textos, pero usted nos estaba hablando de un libro relacionado con el vampiro original que nos interesa especialmente.

\- La cena está lista- anunció- Les mostraré el libro mientras comemos. Ino, haz el favor de llevar tres platos hondos y tres vasos al mesón, están en la alacena Y tú... ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Deidara.

\- ¿Eres de otra ciudad?

\- Sí, padre.

\- Como Sakura y Sasori ¿Qué tienen ustedes que traen siempre un **Vampyr** pisándoles los talones? Bien, Deicara, pon la olla en la mesa y sirve el vino. Voy a buscar el libro, ya regreso.

\- Me llamo Deidara, padre- rio él, mientras el padre se alejaba.

\- Da igual, es un nombre pagano- replicó este, agitando las manos en el aire y sin darse la vuelta.

\- Le va a dar gusto bautizarte- bromeé en cuanto el padre salió de la estancia- Así podrá darte un nuevo nombre.

\- ¡Cierto!- rio él, llevando el cocido al mesón- Ah, Ino, el padre Itachi es maravilloso. Haz que te bendiga cuanto antes, no todos los días tiene uno la oportunidad de estar con un santo.

\- Te creo, Deidara, es solo que hay algo acerca del proceder del padre que me preocupa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, extrañado.

\- Cuando leí el libro de Sakura, encontré algunos pasajes que relatan métodos muy poco ortodoxos empleados por el padre Itachi para combatir a los vampiros.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, Sakura cuenta que el padre esparció hostias pulverizadas en el suelo para ahuyentar ciertas manifestaciones del demonio- dije- También que echó una mezcla de vino de misa y hostias en las llamas de la chimenea con el mismo propósito. Creo que había algo más. Ah, sí, bañar una serie de objetos con vino consagrado para usarlos contra los vampiros. Cielos, sé que son situaciones extremas pero ¿no siguen siendo terribles transgresiones?

\- Ay, In, no es lo que crees- dijo.

\- ¿No es cierto lo que cuenta el libro?

\- En primer lugar, ese libro es un compendio de los diarios de Sakura: ten en cuenta que el padre Itachi no explica su proceder detallado a nadie. En segundo lugar, el vino y las redondas hojuelas de pan ácimo que utilizó en esas ocasiones no habían sido bendecidos durante el sacramento de la misa. No eran el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo; eran vino y pan sobre los que el padre hizo la señal de la cruz. No hubo transubstanciación.

\- ¿Ah, no?- respondí, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué poder tenían, entonces?

\- Ninguno- dijo él- No más que el de un crucifijo, pero la textura de una sustancia o su forma pueden agredir al vampiro de un modo particular. La idea de utilizar pan sin levadura y vino para repelerlos proviene de uno de los muchos textos raros que están en poder del padre. Según los monjes cistercienses de Ha no jiin, hasta con una asociación táctil o visual con la comunión establecida por Cristo para que el vampiro reaccione y, si el objeto o la sustancia llevan la bendición de un sacerdote, el vampiro lo percibe y necesita apartarse. Tu estatuilla de la Virgen no es, por supuesto, una aparición de la santa madre de Dios, pero fue capaz de lastimar a Sai de forma considerable.

\- ¿Por qué no utilizar, simplemente, agua bendita y sal exorcizada?- pregunté.

\- Creo que te diste cuenta de que, en muchas circunstancias, todos ellos se vieron obligados a improvisar. No podían saber qué líquido funcionaría mejor que otro en un vampiro determinado. El color, el aroma y la forma influyen en los vampiros tanto como en nosotros. No te preocupes, In. El padre Itachi sería incapaz de exponer el sacramento del altar a alguna ofensa.

\- Gracias- dije, sintiéndome más tranquila- Era un poco inquietante imaginar que un santo sacerdote estuviera dispuesto a ir en contra de los designios de la Iglesia que nos ampara del enemigo.

\- Te entiendo. Aun así, espero que no olvides que la desesperación de las víctimas de los vampiros, por más nobles que sean sus intenciones, pueden obligarlos a ir en contra de su buen juicio- comentó, sirviendo el vino.

\- ¿Hablas de alguien en especial?

\- Sí. La complejidad de los daños ocasionados a Sasori por parte de Karin Kyūketsuki, por ejemplo, lo llevaron a vulnerar las leyes de Dios de tantas formas que solo los atenuantes de su situación particular podrán alcanzarle la ansiada reconciliación una vez sane su corazón.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, atemorizada por Sasori.

\- Por supuesto. Nadie puede consumir el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo de modo ilícito, y mucho menos obligárselos a comer y beber a un vampiro malvado.

\- ¿Pero esos pecados aún le son retenidos a Sasori?

En ese momento, el padre Itachi regresó a la cocina con el libro en la mano.

\- ¡Por poco no lo encuentro! ¡Estaba bajo una montaña de manuscritos que estoy traduciendo!- dijo, sonriendo- ¿Qué les ocurre? ¡Vaya expresiones circunspectas! Esperen: ¡no me digan que vieron un murciélago en el patio!

\- No, padre, ni lo diga- respondí, persignándome- No nos haga caso, la naturaleza de ciertas conversaciones puede ensombrecer los momentos más alegres.

\- Pero, jovencita ¿cómo puedes estar triste en compañía de dos guapetones como nosotros? Ino, ven acá, ayúdame a partir el pan.

Reí por lo bajo y nos sentamos a la mesa. El padre Itachi destapó el caldero y sirvió los alimentos. Después, los bendijo dando gracias a Dios y comentó:

\- Me pareció escuchar que hablaban de Sasori.

\- Ino conoce los pormenores de su historia a través del libro de Sakura. Está preocupada por las consecuencias que Sasori podría afrontar a causa de los sacrilegios que cometió tanto para alimentarse como para defenderse durante los años en que estuvo a punto de beber sangre humana.

\- El problema de Sasori durante ese lapso de tiempo fue, más que su sed de sangre, su sed de venganza. Incluso después de haberse librado de ese horrendo **Vampyr** Karin, le guardo rencor largos años y aún se lo reserva. Pero, hijos míos, es imposible juzgar a alguien en su posición. Pobre Sasori, a veces pienso que nunca podrá dejarla en el infierno. Es por eso que él y Sakura no han podido casarse.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, con ojos como platos.

\- Sí, pero no se lo digas ¿eh? Él debe purificar su corazón. Que la sangre de un **Vampyr** inmundo corra por sus venas no es fácil para la mente, el cuerpo o el alma.

\- ¡Pero Sasori es estupendo!- me aventuré a decir, como si con eso pudiese deshacer lo hecho.

\- ¿Y quién lo duda?- dijo el padre Itachi- En lo que a mí concierne, quien no ame a Sasori Akasuna está hecho de piedra. Pero él continúa sufriendo y, aunque ha enmendado con creces los errores que cometió, aún tiene que perdonar a su enemiga.

\- ¿Cómo?- lloré- ¿Cómo puede alguien perdonar a la asesina de sus padres, al monstruo que lo obligó a vagar solo por el mundo durante años con sed de sangre y con la maldición de saber que, si cedía ante el impulso, se convertiría de inmediato en su esclavo y consorte hasta el Juicio Final?

\- ¡Ese monstruo está en el infierno, hija! ¡No hay nada que pueda compararse con eso, nada! La condesa recibió de parte de su amo, el demonio, su justo castigo. Y sigue recibiéndolo.

\- No todos se solazan porque su enemigo sufra, padre- dije- Ese tipo de retribución solo sirve a las almas rústicas. Sasori sufre por saberse contaminado, no porque imagine que la vampiresa está feliz.

\- Precisamente, hija, no se ha perdonado a sí mismo el pecado que no cometió. Puesto que los efectos físicos y mentales de una transformación del género son tan fuertes y no puede deshacerlos con su voluntad ni con penitencia u oración, le cuesta creer que la condesa ya no tiene poder sobre él. Aunque esté muerta, la ve como si fuera su madre en el mal, y es esto lo que lo aleja de la fe.

\- ¿Su madre?- pregunté, aterrorizada.

\- Es un decir- respondió- Se siente creado por ella, como si fuera el primogénito de Eva y las secuelas del vampirismo terciario fuesen el pecado original que le heredó.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con vampirismo terciario, padre?- preguntó Deidara, tomando un sorbo de vino.

\- A la condición en que, tras la muerte del vampiro, permanece una víctima transformada que nunca ha bebido sangre humana. Es, sin duda, el mejor de los casos ¡Sasori tendría que estar agradecido!

\- Pero la condesa ya no ejerce ningún influjo sobre él ¿verdad?- pregunté.

\- No más que el que un mal recuerdo puede tener sobre cualquiera. Es solo que ella es un recuerdo espantoso.

Miré a Deidara de soslayo mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan crujiente. Él tenía diez siglos de malos recuerdos acumulados y no buscaba vengarse de Sai. Quizá fuera resignación pero, a pesar de todo, parecía estar feliz.

\- ¿Le importaría enseñarme el libro, padre?- pidió.

\- Claro, Deicarda- dijo, extendiéndoselo.

\- Su nombre es Deidara, padre Itachi- reí.

\- Pero bueno, no es normal ¿o sí? Tendremos que cambiárselo. Tú piensa en un nombre y yo haré los preparativos para el bautizo.

\- ¡Íbamos a pedírselo!- exclamé- ¿Cómo lo supo?

Deidara lo miró aterrado, como si el padre pudiera ver a través de él.

\- Porque ningún sacerdote razonable habría aceptado darte semejante nombre- dijo el padre, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por un momento creí que podía ver todos mis pecados- dijo Deidara, aliviado.

El padre Itachi lo miró fijamente a través de los anteojos.

\- Sabes, no suelo espiar a la gente, pero tampoco estoy ciego- entonces soltó una risita, y agregó- Solo bromeo, Deicoro.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32: Immortuos Primordialis

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32: Stile Antico: Immortuos Primordialis.**

Deidara rio, aún nervioso, y dio vuelta a la primera página del manuscrito:

\- _Immortuos Primordialis-_ leyó- ¡Padre Itachi, esto es magnífico! ¿Quién lo escribió?

\- No lo sé. Es solo una transcripción- respondió- Si es exacta, somos muy afortunados.

\- Así que ¿el no-muerto original?- dije, ansiosa- ¡Podría tratarse de Āto!

\- ¿Quién es Āto?- inquirió el padre.

\- Es el apellido del **Vampyr** Sai- expliqué.

\- Si este libro se escribió acerca de él, alguien más descubrió su secreto- dijo Deidara.

\- Y, según las últimas páginas del libro, el autor llegó a ser viejo. Dice haberlo escrito a sus 86 años de edad- apuntó el padre- Ve a la página señalada con el separador, Defafa.

\- Deidara, padre- sonrío él, meneando la cabeza.

\- Resígnate, hijo, y hazme caso ¡Date prisa, son buenas nuevas!

Deidara le obedeció y abrió el manuscrito en la página señalada y empezó a leer.

 _"Habiendo, pues, descubierto que tanto su longevidad como su gracia engañosa eran mantenidas por un conjuro, el hermano Hanzō y yo fuimos hasta Takigakure en busca del cofre que contenía el corazón batiente, que fue el primero que ofrendó al demonio. Nunca habíamos estado en un lugar más nauseabundo que el interior de esa pirámide subterránea. Las larvas se aglutinaban sobre los muros como hiedra movediza. Nos guiaba, conforme nos acercábamos al pozo, el pronunciado hedor de la sangre rancia."_

\- Ve al último párrafo, hijo, no sea que perdamos el apetito- lo urgió el padre Itachi- ¡Allí está el secreto!

 _"… y así partimos de Takigakure con el cofre para no volver jamás, sabiendo que la criatura intentaría recuperarlo. Por lo mismo, lo escondimos en el templo de Mascaras en_ _Mizu no Kuni, pues en ella son veneradas algunas reliquias de la Santa cruz que fueron transportadas desde Yugakure."_

\- Un momento- interrumpí, sintiendo que la sangre acudía a mi rostro- ¡Creí que la Santa cruz estaba oculta en Konoha no tōjō!

\- No toda la cruz Patriarcal, hija- explicó el padre Itachi- Santa Helena, encontró restos del madero en el monte del Calvario durante una excavación realizada en el siglo IV y estos fueron distribuidos dentro de la Templo posteriormente ¿No sabías que hay una basílica de la Santa cruz en Uzushiogakure?

\- No tenía la menor idea, padre- dije.

\- Muy bien, ahora lo sabes. Es de suponer que los primeros cristianos deseaban conservar algún recuerdo palpable del Salvador y que, por este motivo, la Santa cruz fue fragmentada, así que no quedaba ya mucho de ella cuando Santa Helena llegó a Yugakure. Según algunos cronistas, los fieles que podían hacerse con cualquier trozo de la Cruz, por pequeño que fuera, no dejaban pasar la oportunidad. El tesoro que tenemos oculto en Konoha no tōjō fue labrado a partir de una fracción significativa de la cruz Patriarcal, pero varios santuarios exhiben reliquias, a cual más bella, de la crucifixión. Continúa, hijo.

Deidara asintió, prosiguiendo con la traducción:

 _"Cuando el maligno guio al no-muerto hasta_ _Mizu no Kuni y este vio que no podía acercarse a la capilla donde el cofre yacía enterrado, ordenó a sus ayudantes, a quienes no hería la presencia de la cruz, introducirse en el lugar durante la noche y excavar pero, puesto que desconocían la ubicación exacta de la arqueta, su irrupción fue infructuosa._

 _A la mañana siguiente, el guardián advirtió que el suelo había sido removido por intrusos. Fray Hanzō y yo juzgamos prudente, entonces, trasladar al corazón a un lugar menos accesible con la esperanza de confundir al no-muerto. Por la misma razón, ya que la Orden del Císter se difunde y nuevos monasterios se erigen por doquier, pensamos que debíamos asignárselo a uno de nuestros hermanos peregrinos._

 _Ya habíamos intentado por todos los medios vulnerar el corazón desde que lo sacamos del Pozo del Ojo en Takigakure, pero este vuelve a latir, una y otra vez, incluso después de ser incinerado. Es cierto, y fray Hanzō y yo damos testimonio de ello, que la profecía debe cumplirse enteramente para que el monstruo muera al fin: nada podemos hacer para impedir que siga robando los dones que Dios ha dado al hombre hasta que el tiempo llegue a su plenitud._

 _Sin embargo, gracias a la revelación, hurtamos el corazón por medio del cual le fue conferida la indestructibilidad física, receptáculo de maldiciones que salvaguardaba en la pirámide custodiada por las huestes de Jabulón. Ahora que no está en su poder, confiamos en que el día señalado por Dios, aún desconocido por nosotros, la criatura maligna cesará de existir. Hemos cumplido con la primera parte de la profecía._

 _Entregamos el cofre y el pergamino al hermano Maito Dai con una pequeña reliquia de la cruz para que el demonio encarnado no pueda aproximarse al corazón que contiene la sangre espiritual de todas sus víctimas. Fray Maito Dai partió hacia_ _Tetsu no Kuni donde lo escondió algunos meses y, cumplido su término, lo entregó al hermano Jirōbō quien, a su vez, lo llevó a Iwagakure._

 _Ignoro el nombre del hermano en cuyas manos fue depositado el cofre a continuación pues, anticipándonos al ingenio del enemigo, decidimos que quien se desprenda del corazón batiente debe hacerlo siempre reservándose la identidad del receptor, así como el lugar donde haya sido efectuada la entrega._

 _Los hermanos del Císter guardarán el secreto hasta que el Altísimo toque el suelo con un halo de luz. Entonces habrá llegado la hora de esconder el corazón en las entrañas de la tierra y el monstruo ya no podrá hallarlo, pues la bendición celestial en la superficie impedirá que escuche sus latidos o perciba la negra luminiscencia que despide._

 _Mi última voluntad es que este manuscrito sea preservado dentro de nuestra orden para que, si algún hermano se ve obligado a enfrentar al no-muerto primordial en los siglos venideros, sepa que el último solo puede ser destruido por la persona investida cuando sea el tiempo, y no antes. Buscad siempre, hijos míos, el amparo de la Santa Cruz."_

Deidara y yo habíamos enmudecido: ambos comprendíamos que el cofre de nuestro enemigo estaba enterrado muy cerca de ahí, en Konoha no tōjō, el lugar que había sido tocado por la luz celestial. No deseaba, aún así, hacérselo saber al padre sin el consentimiento previo de Deidara, pues nos veríamos obligados a darle explicaciones interminables en ese momento.

\- Gracias por compartir este texto con nosotros, padre Itachi- expresé, con los ojos aguados- Confirma que Sai no es, después de todo, indestructible.

\- ¿Qué les dije yo? Deben creerme siempre: jamás afirmo algo que no sepa.

\- Padre Itachi, este manuscrito me da esperanza- dijo Deidara, entusiasmado- ¿Qué pergamino cree que le hayan entregado a fray Maito Dai con el cofre y la pequeña reliquia de la vera cruz?

\- Solo puedo hacer conjeturas, hijo- respondió él, llenando nuestros platos de nuevo-. ¿Ustedes ya estaban al tanto de que hay una profecía relacionada con el primer **Vampyr**? Supongo que el pergamino contiene los detalles que se perdieron con el paso del tiempo.

\- Conocemos la profecía de la secta, padre- dijo Deidara- pero estoy convencido de que es completamente falsa.

\- Piensas bien- dijo el padre- La profecía de la secta es una gran mentira. Además, no se puede alcanzar ningún bien por medio del mal, ni se puede deshacer un hechizo con brujería, y este monje iluminado habla de un feliz evento, que es la destrucción del **Vampyr**. Estoy seguro de que alude a la verdadera profecía de la novia.

\- ¿Qué verdadera profecía de la novia?- balbuceó Deidara.

\- ¡Ajá!- exclamó el padre- Ya decía yo que no podías ser tan sabihondo.

Sentí que mi pecho iba a estallar.

\- Le ruego que nos cuente lo que sabe, padre Itachi- musité.

\- Lo haré a pesar de que ambos esconden grandes secretos- dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No deseamos ocultarle nada, padre Itachi- dijo Deidara- se lo prometo. Es solo que es una historia tan larga que...

\- Vamos, hijos míos, solo bromeo- replicó, sonriendo- No tengo prisa. Ustedes, en cambio, sí que la tienen, así que escuchen con atención y no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado:

" _Mi predecesor, un hombre de gran sabiduría que agradecía cada madrugada no haber visto un **Vampyr** cara a cara durante la noche, me refirió una historia que había circulado en los corredores del vecino monasterio de __Ha no jiin durante el brote de la peste negra de 1616, una leyenda, por decirlo así, que había un recuento escrito de la misma._

 _Los monjes cistercienses, quienes habían dado muerte al primer **Vampyr** converso de la población de __Konohagakure, sabían que la epidemia no era más que vampirismo, y que aquel leñador cuya cabeza habían tenido que seccionar no se había transformado en un hijo de las tinieblas por mérito propio, pues lo conocían y había sido un hombre piadoso en vida._

 _El leñador había sido mordido por seres de naturaleza demoníaca quienes, por medio de los ataques continuos que culminaron con su muerte, causaron que se levantara de la tumba como un espectro sediento de sangre. A diferencia del leñador y las demás víctimas humanas reconocibles, los demonios encarnados que habían llegado a_ _Konohagakure para vengarse no perecían. Los monjes pronto comprendieron que debían ora ahuyentarlos con el poder de Dios, ora sellar sus tumbas con la insignia de la cruz Patriarcal si la ocasión excepcional se presentaba, pues no es cosa fácil descubrir los nichos de los **Vampyr** cuando estos no han muerto en el lugar de los ataques_.

 _Pero aquellos no eran juicios que los frailes de_ _Ha no jiin hubiesen derivado solamente de la experiencia personal, sino que ya estaban enterados, tal vez en parte gracias al manuscrito que acabamos de leer, de que no podrían destruir a ciertos **Vampyr** del modo convencional, esto es, enterrando estacas en sus corazones, removiendo sus cabezas o calcinando sus restos. Los monjes cistercienses del siglo XVII estaban familiarizados con el concepto de los **Vampyr** inmortales y, según mi predecesor, esta idea provenía de una leyenda conocida como la profecía de la novia._

 _Decían los frailes que, antes de que los **Vampyr** proliferaran como una plaga diseñada por el diablo, existió un hombre tan lleno de odio que Lucifer lo ungió con su propio veneno, habiendo reconocido en él la misma soberbia que había causado su caída del paraíso._

 _Su envidia era tan intensa que habría aceptado gustoso la desaparición de todo el universo creado con tal de que su prójimo perdiera las habilidades que le atraían el respeto y el agradecimiento de los hombres y, cuando se trataba de diseñar la venganza apetecida, que nunca era justa o satisfactoria, el tiempo no hacía más que alimentar su crueldad._

 _Por su gran inteligencia para el mal, creía estar por encima del instinto humano, ante el cual cedía solo para obtener placeres sensoriales cuando la copa de su deliberada perversión no rebosaba en soledad. Sin embargo, estaba dominado por el deseo de hacerse superior a todas las criaturas y, como un cazador cuyo único solaz consiste en acechar con anticipado deleite a su presa atemorizada, desarrolló un sentido interno capaz de intuir las más íntimas flaquezas de sus enemigos, cuya caída planeaba con meticulosa precisión intelectual al tanto que la ira consumía su alma._

 _El demonio, complacido con la corrupción del mortal que tan hábilmente lo imitaba al punto de haber logrado asemejársele en naturaleza, lo condujo al pozo que comunica la tierra con el infierno para separarlo como su elegido en el mal con la intención de que permaneciera en el mundo hasta la última batalla._

 _Allí, flotando en las inmundas aguas del pecado, el varón escogido dejó que su sangre nutriera a los espíritus del pozo hasta que por sus venas vacías no corrió más que el veneno del odio: Lucifer lo transformó, como él lo deseaba, en una víbora humana sedienta de sangre, invulnerable e imperecedera a la vez. Este depredador se llamó **Vampyr** y, al igual que su amo, habitó en la oscuridad._

 _A tal punto se unificó con la serpiente del abismo que, llegada la hora de atacar, de entre sus dientes superiores brotan dos colmillos huecos y afilados como los de los ofidios, los cuales entierra en la víctima para introducirle el veneno del demonio y así marcarla para la perdición mientras se alimenta de ella._

 _En las sombras, sus ojos detectan el calor emitido por la presa deseada, cuyo aroma percibe por medio de la lengua bífida. Posee, además, habilidades hipnóticas para atraer a sus víctimas con gran poder de tentación carnal, incitándolas a comer el fruto de las tinieblas por medio de la lujuria exacerbada por su falsa hermosura._

 _Como la serpiente, el **Vampyr** original muda de piel cíclicamente, renovando así su apariencia dos veces al año. Esto lo hace en el interior del pozo putrefacto tras un largo ayuno, ofrendando cada capa muerta a Lucifer, quien lo desuella una y otra vez en conmemoración del pacto indisoluble. Emerge, entonces, más bello y hambriento que antes, sus sentidos malignos alineados con los de su dueño._

 _Su piel es fría al tacto cuando no acaba de beber sangre y solo puede alimentarse en las horas de la noche. No tiene reposo mientras el sol brilla en el firmamento a menos que se eche sobre tierra de cementerio, habiendo perdido eternamente la gracia de la resurrección que solo corresponde a las criaturas de Dios. A causa de su arrogancia tiene que arrastrarse en el polvo, como la serpiente del Edén que lo sedujo, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer._

 _Pero, a pesar del logro temporal de Satanás, Dios Nuestro Señor todo lo ve. Sabiendo que el **Vampyr** causaría tantos sufrimientos a quienes desconocieran la protección de la Santa Cruz, tuvo misericordia de los hombres y quiso socorrerlos de nuevo._

 _Reveló entonces Dios a Sus santos vivos que nacería una mujer quien, movida a compasión, estaría dispuesta a arriesgar la vida eterna en el Cielo para redimir a la primera víctima del **Vampyr**. Por su clemencia, esta mujer demostraría ser el opuesto espiritual del monstruo y podría poner fin a la alianza maldita._

La leyenda dice que la víctima inmolada fue un rey que murió sin conocer a Dios. Según mi predecesor, el sacrificio del rey era de suma importancia para ganar el favor de Lucifer y así lograr la transmutación inicial, pues manifestaba la rebelión del súbdito que, como el ángel caído, no acepta la autoridad. Sin embargo, la mujer amará tanto al rey que se enfrentará al demonio para salvar su alma, pero no podrá hacerlo sin convertirse ella misma en víctima del **Vampyr**. Esta es la novia que no temerá desposarse con la muerte con tal de derrotar al enemigo.

Si bien la idea de sellar la tumba de un **Vampyr** grabando en ella la insignia de la cruz Patriarcal fue, sin duda, tomada del manuscrito que leímos hace unos instantes, pues en él queda claro que el cofre que contiene el corazón puede ser aislado del **Vampyr** original gracias a una reliquia de la cruz, la profecía de la novia parece indicar que la mujer anunciada tiene, en sí misma, poder sobre el monstruo. Nadie sabe cuándo vendrá la novia, hijitos, pero solo ella podrá enviar al infierno al **Vampyr** original."

\- Padre Itachi- murmuró Itachi- esa hermosa criatura está ahora con nosotros.

\- Sí, claro, probablemente nos cuida a todos desde arriba como un ángel que solo espera el permiso divino para encarnar. Si conociéramos su nombre, podríamos invocarla en nuestras plegarias con la debida propiedad y nos auxiliaría en la batalla contra los **Vampyr**.

\- Ino- respondió él.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes adivinar cómo van a llamarla sus padres? Ni siquiera sabemos cuándo nacerá.

\- No, padre Itachi- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa- Ino es la novia de la buena profecía.

\- Pero, eso es imposible- exclamó el padre, riendo- Ay, qué cosas más graciosas dices. Si así fuera, el **Vampyr** estaría huyendo de ella y no al revés.

\- Se equivoca, padre. Además de cumplir la buena profecía, Ino satisface los requisitos de la profecía de la secta. Por ello, el **Vampyr** original y sus conversos la buscan para sacrificarla.

\- Siento desilusionare, pero aún no he terminado mi historia y, cuando lo haga, sabrás que Ino, aquí presente, no puede ser la novia esperada. Escucha, Deidara, sé que quieres a Ino, y es más que comprensible: además de ser guapa, es una muchacha muy valiente. Por si fuera poco, tiene un gran corazón ¡Recién la conozco y ya me he encariñado con ella!

" _Sin embargo, la profecía dice que, tras ser atacada por el **Vampyr** original, la novia se reunirá con el rey muerto. Entonces el cuerpo del rey será marcado, en medio del pecho, con el sello de la cruz Patriarcal sobre un ave gloriosa, como símbolo de su encuentro con Dios."_

\- Ahora, corrígeme si me equivoco. Ino, pero me parece que el **Vampyr** original ya probó tu sangre ¿no es así? Soy demasiado listo como para no reconocer el ataque de los _Vurculac_.

Miré a Deidara de soslayo y respondí:

\- Es cierto, padre Itachi, el vampiro bebió mi sangre en más de una ocasión.

\- ¡Y, aun así, estás viva! No es mi intención desmeritarte, eres afable y bondadosa, pero si fueras la novia anunciada ya te habrías reunido con el rey muerto en el Cielo y, antes de ello, habrías visto el famoso cadáver. Además- agregó- a menos que esté delirando, tú estás enamorada de Deidara, y por más que sea gallardo, no veo ninguna corona sobre su cabeza. Aún más importante, no está muerto.

\- Así es, padre Itachi- reí. Deidara está vivo. También lo amo tanto que estaría dispuesta a morir por él, y no porque sea el rey de los antiguos Magyar.

\- Y yo estaría dispuesto a morir de nuevo con tal de que Ino viva- dijo Deidara, poniéndose de pie- Esto es, si Sai me hubiera matado de verdad.

El padre Itachi nos miró como si fuéramos un par de lunáticos y balbuceó:

\- ¿De qué están hablando, hijos míos?

\- Usted ya presentía que guardábamos un secreto, padre- dijo Deidara, avanzando hacia él. Acto seguido, se arrodillo frente a él y agregó- Observe con sus propios ojos el sello de la profecía.

Dicho esto, desató los cordones de la apertura superior del hábito y le reveló el grabado de la Santa cruz sobre el túrul, que brilló como la plata a la luz de las velas. El padre Itachi palideció visiblemente y luego, con ojos lacrimosos, tartamudeó:

\- Pero, jovencito… quiero decir, su majestad ¿no se supone que debería estar muerto?- y luego, mirándonos a uno y otro, agregó- ¡El rey! ¡La novia! ¡Creía que solo podría reunirme con ustedes en el Cielo! ¿Son reales?

\- Por supuesto que sí, padre- dije, riendo- Por mi parte, como ve, no tengo nada especial y tampoco soy un ángel.

\- Cállate, jovencita- dijo, elevando la mirada y agitando los brazos- ¡Gracias, Padre celestial!

\- No sabe cuánto he deseado estar en su presencia, padre Itachi- dijo Deidara, inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa- Pero, si no fuera por Ino, jamás lo habría conocido, porque no tendría siquiera la posibilidad de ir al Cielo, así que me uno a su plegaria y doy gracias por esta feliz reunión. Padre Itachi, no soy digno de comer en su mesa, como tampoco soy digno del amor de esta mujer.

\- Cállate, jovencito- reiteró el padre, sollozando y poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza de Itachi en un gesto de afecto y rendición- Ya decía yo que te había visto en algún lugar ¡He soñado contigo muchas veces! Y tú- habló, dirigiéndose a mí- quizá no seas un ángel, pero tienes una corona esperándote en el paraíso ¡Ven acá! Deja que te bendiga.

Corrí a echarme a los pies del padre Itachi junto a Deidara, quien se negaba a ponerse de pie, y, tras recibir su dulcísima bendición, permanecí allí largo rato, dejando que mi corazón se llenara del afecto de ambos hombres mientras Deidara le explicaba al padre todo lo que necesitaba saber. Así fue como los tres nos reunimos y nos amamos como una familia. El padre Itachi decía que éramos los dos hijos que buscaba sin esperanzas en las páginas de los libros y, por nuestra parte, Deidara y yo sentimos que al fin habíamos encontrado nuestro verdadero hogar.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33: Un amor peligroso parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33: Música Reservata: Un amor peligroso parte 1.**

Hacia medianoche estábamos ya tan cansados que no pudimos esperar despiertos a que Sasori retornara de Konoha no tōjō. El padre Itachi nos llevó a la biblioteca, en la cual había un mueble largo y cómodo donde Deidara podía tenderse a dormir, y le dio dos mantas de lana. Luego, guiándome a través de una pequeña puerta lateral, me hizo entrar en la estancia contigua, que era muy austera y contaba con una camita para los visitantes ocasionales. Sasori se estaba quedando al otro lado del edificio donde también estaban las habitaciones del padre, así que no lo veríamos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Antes de darnos las buenas noches, el padre nos dejó saber que estaría orando en la capilla hasta las tres de la mañana. Feliz de estar allí, me metí en la cama fría y esperé a calentarme bajo las mantas. Me tranquilizaba pensar que nuestros enemigos no podrían alcanzarnos aunque lo desearan pues estábamos dentro de una iglesia. Estaba por soplar la vela cuando escuché que unos pasos se acercaban.

\- ¿In?- dijo Deidara, asomándose por la puerta que nos separaba.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Disculpa, temía despertarte.

\- Aún estoy despierta- dije, incorporándome en el lecho- Ven.

\- No quería irme a dormir sin mirarte.

Sabía que no debíamos abrazarnos cuando estuviéramos a solas pero pensé que, estando tan cerca del padre Itachi, podíamos hacer una excepción. Deidara no se acercó, así que salí de la cama y fui hacia él.

\- No, In- dijo, pero lo rodeé con ambos brazos y, como si no hubiéramos acordado conservar la distancia más estricta, en un instante perdió las fuerzas y me besó con tanto ímpetu que comprendí que había quebrantado los vestigios de su voluntad.

\- No te vayas- dije, aferrándolo a mí vez, sin sentir ningún arrepentimiento. No quería que se apartara y, por más que intentaba considerar el peligro de una derrota por parte de los vampiros, esta era una tarea perfectamente inútil cuando Deidara me besaba de esa forma.

\- No puedo detenerme, In- declaró, rindiéndose, lo que era mucho peor, pues él era mi única fortaleza y lo único que me impedía que me supiera perdida- Estás en todos mis sentidos.

\- ¡Deidara! ¡Ino!

La voz del padre Itachi irrumpió en la oscuridad de la biblioteca. Por poco me mata del susto: Solté a Deidara como si fuera el fruto del bien y del mal y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos como si en verdad hubiese estado haciendo algo muy malo. Deidara ocupó el umbral de la puerta de cara a la biblioteca y conmigo a sus espaldas, y yo no pude hacer más que esconderme cobardemente tras él.

\- ¡Padre Itachi!- balbuceó, llevándose la mano al pecho- Le juro que un **Vampyr** nunca me ha sobresaltado así ¡gracias a Dios ya me había recuperado!

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que regresé!- dijo él, acercándose, y supe que estaba enfadado- Venga acá, majestad, deje que esta pequeña tramposa salga de su escondite ¿Se puede saber qué estaban pensando? ¿Se creen inmunes a la soledad? ¡Ni que estuvieran muertos! Pero, claro- prosiguió- fue culpa mía por asumir que bastaba con asegurarme de que Ino ya estaba metida entre las cobijas.

\- Perdón, padre Itachi- mascullé mirando el piso.

\- No, señorita- dijo él- Discúlpate con Deidara. Y tú, Deidara pídele perdón a Ino. Ambos obraron cono si se odiasen ¿cómo pueden olvidar que sus vidas y almas están en juego? ¡Es un momento crítico! ¡Los **Vampyr** los siguen! Recién los encuentro y ya podría perderlos.

\- Por favor, padre Itachi, ni lo diga- tartamudeo Deidara- Tiene toda la razón, es solo que...

\- Es solo que están enamorados y eso es más peligroso que nada- lo interrumpió el padre- No es broma ¿eh? ¡No pueden derrochar el poder de la gracia, o ese **Vampyr** Sai los matará en un par de segundos! ¿No arranca los corazones con sus garras? O tal vez prefieran que rapte a Ino para sacrificarla, no lo sé, díganmelo ustedes.

\- Padre Itachi, se lo ruego, no culpe a Ino- dijo Deidara- Fue como la vida misma, algo que no puedo detener.

\- Precisamente, hijito- replicó- Por lo mismo, dormirás en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en la biblioteca, vigilando a Ino hasta que sean marido y mujer. Y, bendita vocación, podré asegurarme de que realmente están casados porque yo mismo oficiare la ceremonia. Ven acá Deidara, permite que te salve de ti mismo.

\- Gracias, padre- respondió él, y supe que estaba tan aliviado como agradecido- Buenas noches, Ino. Perdóname.

\- Perdóname tú a mí- respondí, con un hilo de voz.

Deidara siguió al padre Itachi fuera de la biblioteca sin atreverse a mirar atrás y, minutos después, el padre regresó. Yo me había sentado en la cama, sintiéndome infinitamente culpable, pues lo había provocado todo, arriesgando nuestras vidas y exponiéndonos a la vergüenza acarreada por las propicias amonestaciones del sacerdote.

\- De verdad me siento muy mal, padre Itachi- murmuré, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ay, hijita- suspiró, sentándose a mi lado- ¿Crees que no me siento peor que tú? Nunca he estado más contento de que una pareja se haya reunido, y eso que considero el amor de Sasori y Sakura una de las más bellas expresiones de la bondad de Dios en la tierra. Este fue mi error.

\- ¿Entonces no cree que soy la más ruin de las mujeres?

Él rio por lo bajo, palmoteando sobre mi espalda, que estaba encorvada a causa de la congoja:

\- ¡Hija querida, nunca pensé que mis reprimendas fueran tan eficaces! Mira, lo cierto es que recién había comenzado a orar y sentí un terror profundo, cosa que no suele ocurrirme. Por lo tanto, vine deprisa a verificar que estaban sanos y salvos, y me encontré con una sencilla realidad humana: la naturaleza del amor encarnado es llevarlos el uno al otro. Por eso mismo, no deben estar solos y mucho menos en la oscuridad. Hoy fue un abrazo, mañana podría ser el rompimiento de un vínculo sagrado. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más amas de Deidara?

\- Todo- dije, con sinceridad, enjuagándome las lágrimas.

\- Y, todo eso, ¿qué lo diferencia del **Vampyr** que un día creíste amar?

\- Sai es débil y cobarde. Es un ladrón de virtudes. Deidara es puro y valiente, sería incapaz de...

\- Ino; si tú lo incitas a convertirse en un raptor que busca la oscuridad para tomar lo que aún no le pertenece, ten por seguro que ensombrecerás el amor que brilla en su corazón. Debes dar buen ejemplo al hombre que amas si quieres tener una vida feliz. No creas que por ser más pequeña en talla y en edad, la responsabilidad recaerá sobre él. No puedes ser ocasión de tropiezo para Deidara, así como él no puede serlo para ti porque, palabra de confesor, dejaras de amarlo y esa sí que sería una gran tragedia.

\- Yo nunca dejaría de amarlo, padre. Nunca.

\- La vida es larga, hija. Sé que el cumplimiento de una profecía te hace creer en la predestinación y que, por ello, asumes que todo estará garantizado si ambos sobreviven. No es así. No juegues con las pasiones de quien te ama con un corazón inocente, no sea que termines por vulnerar la dulce forma en que te mira. Él no busca una sensualidad perecedera sino tu alma. No le enseñes a refugiarse en lo que muere, Ino, sino en lo eterno.

Permanecí en silencio, lo que el padre Itachi sugería me aterraba más que la imagen de Sai en el pozo. Aunque mi mente se resistía a creer que Deidara pudiera cambiar, de repente comprendí que yo misma podía destruir lo que un día había creído inalcanzable, que es amar y ser amada de ese modo.

Mis padres nunca me habían hablado así, pero el mundo en el que vivía le daba la razón al sabio padre Itachi ¿Qué iban a buscar los caballeros en sus finos coches al distrito del arte? ¿A quién visitaba la señora Yūgao todos los días cuando le pedía a su cochero que la llevara a casa de su hermano, siendo hija única?

Deidara y yo habíamos sido susceptibles a las impresiones externas, él con Tenten y yo con Sai, y esa había sido la causa de nuestra caída. Si Sai se hubiera limitado a atacarme como un monstruo y yo no hubiera sido víctima de su engañosa apostura, me habría ahorrado muchas penas innecesarias. Por otra parte, había bastado un bebedizo para que Deidara viese a Tenten como a la más atrayente de las criaturas, tanto así que su hermosura opacaba el carácter mezquino que no se molestaba en disimular.

\- Ahora...- dijo el padre, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Por más que desees hacerme caso, si Deidara no fuera integro en el amor como en la guerra, perderías tu tiempo. Por fortuna, lo es, y no gracias a su linaje real sino por su gran perseverancia en el honor. Pero, hija, recién volvió al cuerpo y por medio del mismo recobro un millar de sensaciones olvidadas. Por si fuera poco contigo le vuelven muchas otras, infinitamente más tentadoras, que jamás conoció. Procura, entonces, amar su espíritu, que es su componente inmortal, y honra el cuerpo que lo acoge, porque es tan precioso que merece todo su respeto. De este modo, te garantizo que estarás más cerca de él esta noche mientras duermes que si estuvieras despierta y a su lado. Si ambos murieran hoy, nada podría separarlos. No arriesgues esa posibilidad.

Aun si sus palabras eran difíciles de asimilar por la realidad que encerraban, supe apreciar su consejo. El padre deseaba lo mejor para nosotros y hablaba con la verdad. Estaba segura de que Deidara y yo nos amaríamos siempre a pesar de cometer algunos errores, mientras estos no fueran deliberados ni atentaran contra la moralidad del otro. Sin embargo, con toda certeza, nos amaríamos aún más en el fututo si evitaríamos equivocarnos desde ahora, y más aún si nos ayudáramos mutuamente a diferenciarnos de nuestros enemigos en absolutamente todo.

Deidara estaba vivo, pero no por ello debía pasar más de la cuenta en lo maravillosos que era sentirlo cerca. Debía pensar, en vez, en enaltecer mi amor por él, y quizás muy pronto tendríamos la oportunidad de estar juntos sin prisa ni peligros.

El padre Itachi se tendió en el mueble de la biblioteca y yo me dormí pensando en que la rapidez con que Deidara había cedido ante el instinto de besarme me asustaba, así como probablemente él debía tener miedo de mí por haberlo tomado de esa forma. Estos pensamientos me movían a compunción más allá de las circunstancias relacionadas con los vampiros.

Bueno es ser humano si se puede ver la propia debilidad, y más aún, si a pesar de la misma el hombre se hace excepcional. Siempre había sido caprichosa pero, por las gracias de Dios, no me faltaba inteligencia. Haría, pues, virtudes a partir de mis defectos, y emplearía el exceso de voluntad que me caracterizaba para salvarme de mí misma, como Deidara lo había hecho una vez. Así le demostraría que, cuando a él le faltaran las fuerzas, yo las tendría por los dos.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por más de la **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	34. CAPÍTULO 34: Un amor peligroso parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 ** _Respuesta para Marlen_ : Gracias por comentar siempre en los capítulos, no tuve antes la oportunidad de responderte, pero créeme que te lo agradezco de corazón, espero leerte en más capítulo 3.**

 ** _Respuesta para Guest:_ Como no tengo una manera de comunicarme contigo por privado te lo respondo acá. Primero, no me llames Bro, porque soy chica jajaj es algo extraño si lo haces, pero respecto a tu petición de subir la historia a YouTube por mi esta bien, recuerda que para tener algo de consistencia y orden también debes subir **_Vampyr_ **y obviamente dar las respectivas aclaraciones de creador de historia (** _Hay que decirle NO al plagio_ **) Pero créeme sería un honor para mi ver la adaptación en YouTube. Tienes todo mi permiso!**

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34: Música Reservata: Un amor peligroso parte 2.**

El día siguiente desperté algo tarde a causa del cansancio y el padre Itachi ya no estaba en la biblioteca, que era una habitación magnifica a la luz de la mañana. Contrastaba con el resto del lugar, no porque fuera opulenta, sino porque tenía techos más altos y, con la excepción de las ventanas de vitral, no había un solo espacio vacío sobre los muros: los libros se acumulaban en los estantes desde el suelo hasta el cielorraso y estaban cuidadosamente ordenados, según vi, en orden alfabético. Todo el desorden se concentraba sobre el escritorio de madera de roble que estaba repleto de documentos, libros y pergaminos de toda índole. A su alrededor había cuatro sillas diferentes y un banquito acolchado. Vi que el mueble donde el padre había dormido era una especie de diván de cuero marrón sin respaldar y que a su izquierda había una mesita de madera sin pulir con dos voluminosas pilas de libros.

Encontré la sala de baño que había usado el día anterior y me lavé rápidamente para ir a reunirme con el padre y con Deidara. Cuando entré al salón donde habíamos cenado, me encontré con que el ultimo estaba desayunando con Sasori.

\- Buenos días, In- sonrió Deidara, dejando su taza sobre el mesón- No quisimos despertarte.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo Sasori, poniéndose de pie para abrazarme- ¿Cómo está nuestra damisela en apuros preferida?

Reí, retornando al abrazo.

\- Sigo estando en apuros- bromeé, aunque era cierto- Veo que ya conociste a Deidara.

\- Así es- dijo Sasori, guiándome hacia una de las sillas vacías- Es una lástima que no hallas presenciado el momento en que lo encontré. Creo que indirectamente estoy pagando una deuda por haber asustado tantos sacerdotes.

\- Sasori se puso muy pálido y empezó a temblar- comento Deidara, quien se había incorporado para traer otra taza y otro plato a la mesa, riendo por lo bajo- No quiso estrechar mi mano hasta que el padre Itachi le prometió que estaba vivo.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer si cuando regresé a las cuatro de la mañana lo halle en la habitación del padre Itachi, encogido en la cama de hierro y con los pies fuera de las sabanas? Aún puedo ver en la oscuridad. Mi primer instinto fue buscar una estaca pero, segundos después, caí en la cuenta de que no se trataba de un **Vampyr** , así que pensé que podría tratarse de la aparición de un monje que venía para llevarme.

\- Admito que yo también me asusté. Tengo el sueño ligero- dijo Deidara- Por fortuna, he sabido hace mucho quien es Sasori Akasuna y por ello lo reconocí de inmediato, así que salí del lecho y le dije mi nombre, pues también estaba al tanto de que ya le habías hablado de mí. Para mi sorpresa, eso sólo acrecentó su aprensión: creyó que venía como un emisario de la muerte.

\- No voy a negarlo: no deseo morir- dijo Sasori- El padre Itachi me dejó sufrir varios minutos, escondido detrás de la puerta hasta que ya no pudo contener la risa. Entonces supe que Deidara no lo había escoltado hasta los Cielos, como yo lo había temido al verlo ocupando el lecho del padre.

\- Pero, Sasori- reí- Siempre has sabido que Deidara está de nuestro lado, no había razón para que imaginaras semejante disparate.

\- En ese momento no sabía nada, estimada señorita- dijo Sasori- No soy, como Sakura, uno que se fía fácilmente del prójimo.

\- ¿Por qué no leíste su mente?- inquirí.

\- Tantos años de entrenamiento no pasan en vano- suspiró- Ya no es una reacción instintiva a menos que alguien piense en **Vampyr**. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió explorar un poco.

\- En ese caso me alegra- dije, recibiendo la taza de leche caliente que Deidara me ofrecía- Así puedo pensar lo que quiera con tranquilidad.

\- Al menos Deidara me comprende- respondió- Hemos estado hablando desde el amanecer. Según me conto, recién se deshizo de este talento indeseado.

\- Pues a mí no me habría molestado tenerlo- comenté, tomando una rebanada de pan tibio- Me habría evitado muchos problemas.

\- No sabes lo que dices- dijo él.

\- Todo es como debería ser, In- dijo Deidara, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos- Y hoy, ah, memorable día, todos mis pecados van a ser borrados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, extrañada.

\- Voy a ser bautizado- enseñándome los dientes blanquísimos en una sonrisa pura de felicidad- No puedes ser mi madrina, así que Sasori va a tomar tu lugar en esta ocasión.

\- Jamás pensé que sería padrino de bautizo del rey de Kusagakure- dijo Sasori, elevando una ceja- ¡Salud!

Bebió el resto de su leche en dos tragos.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser tu madrina?- respondí, algo celosa de Sasori.

\- Porque se crea un lazo algo similar al parentesco- dijo Deidara- y por eso está prohibido que te conviertas en mi madre espiritual: tú vas a ser mi esposa.

\- Recién me entere de que Deidara jamás tuvo descendencia- dijo Sasori- La verdad, me alegra, no solo por ustedes, sino que me resulta un poco extraño pensar en él como ancestro directo. Sería muy gracioso llamarlo abuelito. Después de todo, Deidara, eres más joven que yo.

\- Definitivamente- rio él- Los siglos que pase en el reino de la muerte no cuentan.

\- ¿Qué dices?- pregunté. No podía hablar en serio.

\- Un sueño de diez siglos difícilmente puede compararse con mil años de vida- respondió- Tuve, por decirlo así, una larga experiencia onírica que fue, casi en su totalidad, un tormento.

\- Pero retuviste conocimientos de gran valor- dije, asombrada.

\- Desarrolle solo aquellos para los que ya tenía una fuerte predisposición en vida- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Y, créeme, me alegra que no hayan desaparecido con la encarnación. No puedo esperar a revisar la biblioteca del padre Itachi. Hay mucho qué traducir. También hay algunos libros de medicina que me interesan.

\- ¡Akasuna!- gritó el padre Itachi desde el patio trasero- ¡Te busca el capataz!

\- El padre está construyendo una nueva biblioteca en el lote adyacente a la iglesia- explicó Sasori- No me tardo.

Dicho esto, se excusó, dejándonos a solas con Deidara.

\- No quería separarme de ti anoche, Ino- dijo Deidara desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se lo veía solemne, pero no había aflicción o censura en su voz.

\- Yo tampoco- respondí- Por eso, después de tu ceremonia de bautismo, voy a pedirle a Sasori que me lleve a otro lugar por unos días, al menos hasta que podamos casarnos.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?- preguntó- Es una decisión apresurada. In, no debemos estar separados ¿Qué ocurriría se Sai te encuentra? Si respetamos ciertas normas todo estará bien.

\- Eso dices tú- respondí. Aunque aún llevaba el hábito, estaba hermoso esa mañana; se había rasurado la barba y ya se hacía notorio que estaba menos delgado que hacia un par de días- Deidara, creo que debería ir a Konoha no tōjō. Quiero pedirle ayuda a Sakura. No tenemos dinero y tal vez me sugiera algunas opciones. No podemos quedarnos con el padre Itachi para siempre.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- respondió él- ¡Está encantado de tenernos aquí!

\- Odio interrumpir una conversación privada- dijo Sasori, quien regresaba antes de tiempo- Sin embargo, no pude evitar escuchar las últimas frases, y debo tranquilizarlos. La verdad es que Sakura ya habíamos considerado la situación de Ino, quien recién había huido de casa, y ya habíamos pensado en pedirle que viniera con nosotros a Sunagakure. De hecho hace unos minutos estaba por sugerirles a ambos que se mudaran a una de mis propiedades.

\- No sé cómo agradecérselo- dije, conmovida- Aun así, es menester que parta hoy.

\- Ino, no mentimos cuando te dijimos que ahora haces parte de nuestra familia- insistió- Y Deidara también, por supuesto, no solo por los lazos históricos que nos unen sino porque ya somos grandes amigos. Ahora que está vivo, espero que todos sigamos el mismo camino. Sería un placer y un honor que nos permitieran compartir todo lo que tenemos con ustedes.

\- Gracias, Akasuna, no esperaba menos de ti, pues te conozco bien desde el otro mundo- rio Deidara- Sin embargo, hay algo que debo preguntarte ¿puedes darme trabajo? No podría sentarme a mirar el papel de colgadura de una hermosa casa de cuidad, no soy amante del ocio. Por otra parte, nada me complacería más que ganarme el sustento.

\- Te prometo que es perfectamente innecesario, a Sakura y a mí nos sobra todo. Si nos veías desde el más allá, sabes que no miento. Deidara tú mismo trabajas.

\- Pasé demasiado tiempo ejerciendo solo mi consciencia espiritual, te suplico que comprendas. Además no quiero depender de ustedes.

\- Vamos, no seas orgulloso- dijo Sasori.

\- En absoluto- rio Deidara- No tengo ningún problema con la caridad, te aseguro que los monjes mendicantes merecen toda mi admiración. Sin embargo, no deseo conservar este, Sasori y, francamente, la indolencia daña el alma. Pensaba ofrecerme a construir la biblioteca del padre.

\- Eso sí que no va a ser necesario, amigo mío. Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte a encontrar una ocupación más satisfactoria ¿Qué tiene en mente?- preguntó- Hay mucho por hacer. Podrías, por ejemplo trabajar con _Jiraiya_ en su clínica homeopática, aunque está en Otogakure y, a decir verdad, sé que Sakura estaría desilusionada si partieran tan lejos.

\- Todo suena maravilloso, Sasori- interrumpí- pero son planes para el futuro, y yo hablaba del presente: debo partir algunos días.

\- Ino tiene la tonta idea de que debe marcharse a Konoha no tōjō hoy- dijo Deidara, ofuscado. Y, dirigiéndose a mí, agregó- ¿Olvidas que tú prima Hotaru está allá?

\- No pensaba mostrarme ante las pupilas- mascullé- Tampoco pensaba quitarme el hábito.

\- Es una locura- replicó él- No tienes que estar a varias millas de distancia, un par de metros bastan.

\- No comprendo qué ocurre- comentó Akasuna, confundido- No tienes que acudir a Sakura, Ino. Te aseguro que hablo por los dos, y aún si ella no estuviera de acuerdo, lo que es absolutamente imposible pues ya lo discutimos en varias ocasiones, puedo disponer de lo que es mío.

No quería explicarle a Sasori por qué tenía que alejarme de Deidara, pero el último sanó la cuestión.

\- Ino cree que si estamos bajo el mismo techo perderemos la gracia que nos permitiría derrotar a los vampiros.

Sasori nos miró a uno y a otro con expresión de aturdimiento hasta que Deidara agregó:

\- Cielos, Akasuna, qué inocente eres: me refiero a que, ahora que encarné, no podemos estar demasiado cerca hasta que nos deshagamos de nuestros enemigos o nos casemos.

\- ¡Ah!- Dijo Sasori, sacudiendo la cabeza- Lo siento, que torpe soy. Perdonen mi imprudencia.

Me sentí sonrojar hasta las orejas y le dirigí a Deidara una mirada de reproche.

\- Por Dios, Ino, no esperes menos de mí- dijo- Es perfectamente natural. Sé que Sasori nos entiende.

Pensé que estaba viendo su lado salvaje y me enfade.

\- De vuelta al Medioevo- dije por lo bajo, mirando hacia el patio exterior.

\- Claro que no- dijo él, con vos firme- Detesto la hipocresía, pero nunca querría herir tu sensibilidad. Por otra parte, estás llevando tu terquedad a extremos innecesarios. No quiero que vayas a Konoha no tōjō y no quiero que estés lejos de mí.

\- No te mortifiques innecesariamente, Ino- dijo Sasori- No es nada que yo no viva día a día. Por suerte, Sakura tiene un chaperón que tiene más aliciente sobre ella que ningún ser humano.

\- ¿A, sí?- balbucí.

\- Su difunto tío Shisui, de quien ya te habíamos hablado, no solo ha prolongado nuestro compromiso sino que nos vigila cuando estamos a solas. Diría que su situación es, en cierta forma, envidiable. Al menos tienen privacidad.

\- Shisui Haruno es un hombre maravilloso- dijo Deidara, mirando hacia arriba- No la culpes, Sasori, algún día le agradecerás la espera.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Akasuna- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no me quiere?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así?- rio Deidara- Al contrario, te quiere tanto que está protegiendo a tus descendientes.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo Sasori, exasperado.

\- Tienes que perdonar a Karin Kyūketsuki- sentenció Deidara.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto él, abriendo mucho los ojos cafés, que se tornaron oscuros en un segundo- Dime que es una broma.

\- Crees que, por tus poderes, eres el recuerdo viviente de la condensa. Te equivocas. El único vínculo que tienes con la asesina de tus padres es el odio que sientes por ella. A menos que la perdones antes de casarte, tus hijos heredaran de ella algo peor que la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad o leer los pensamientos de los demás: los caracteriza una inexplicable sed de venganza que podría condenarlos. Sufrirán mucho, Sasori. Tanto como tú.

Akasuna había enmudecido.

\- ¿Sasori?- Dijo Deidara- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué nunca lo supe?- balbuceó- Shisui no ha dicho nada de eso.

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo- dijo Deidara, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos.

\- Sólo dime que puedo hacer para perdonarla, Deidara- dijo, con ojos acuosos- Si pudiera quitarme este tormento, lo haría en un segundo.

\- Bueno, pues... no quisiera decirte esto; pero si piensas en que el rencor te hace asemejarte a ella, quizá puedas dejarla ir.

\- Son los recuerdos- lloró, golpeando la mesa.

\- Lo sé- respondió Deidara- Sasori, Karin Kyūketsuki está en el infierno. No puedes rezar para que Dios la ayude o alivie su sufrimiento porque es imposible: ya le pertenece a Lucifer. Sin embargo, por el bien de tu alma, debes compadecerla.

Sasori hundió el rostro en las manos unos minutos durante los cuales Deidara y yo permanecimos en silencio. Al fin, elevo la cabeza:

\- Gracias, Deidara- dijo, con vos entrecortada- Lo intentare.

Entonces salió de la habitación y supuse que iría a la capilla.

\- Perdóname por decírselo, In- dijo Deidara.

\- ¿Decirle qué?- pregunté, aun entristecida por Sasori- Creo que hiciste bien.

\- Explicarle nuestra situación- respondió él, acercándome a mí- Ino, te ruego que no te vayas.

\- Ah, eso- respondí, sonriendo- Perdóname tú a mí, hice mal en enfadarme. Saber que dos personas que admiro han estado en una situación similar me da una idea más clara de lo que podemos hacer.

\- Todos los que aman pasan por lo mismo- dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándosela al pecho- Cásate conmigo hoy.

Me sentí llena de una emoción profunda y desconocida: me había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que me balbuceé.

\- ¿Hoy?- balbucí.

\- Sí- respondió, abrazándome y sonriendo. Me miraba con tanto amor que la luz de sus ojos me traspasaba- Esta noche.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué objeción podrías tener?

\- Sólo una- dije, riendo por lo bajo- Bueno, en realidad son dos: necesitamos una madrina.

\- ¿Cuál es la segunda?- replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No tengo un vestido.

Su expresión de sorpresa fue más elocuente que nada que pudiera decir. Era obvio que algo así no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Ay, In- rio, mirando hacia arriba- Mi pequeña de Iwagakure no quiere casarse con un hábito ¡Que señorita más anticuada!

\- No te burles- dije, algo avergonzada- No puedo se pragmática cuando se trata de algo tan bello.

\- Ojalá pudiera hacer que un vestido se manifestara de la nada- dijo con tono resignado- pero creo que, en esta ocasión, tendrás que recurrir a Sakura Haruno.

\- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que vaya a Konoha no tōjō hoy?

\- Sólo si puedo llevarte yo mismo- dijo.

\- Acepto- respondí.

\- Guarda esa palabra para más tarde- replicó, guiñándome un ojo- Voy a hablar con el padre Itachi.

Me dejo a solas en la cocina y entonces, tras verificar que nadie me veía, di saltitos de alegría por toda la habitación. Después, caí sentada sobre uno de los asientos, sonrojándome y palideciendo por turnos al recordar la conversación que acabábamos de sostener. Siempre había considerado nuestra boda un evento lejano que llegaría después de que resolviéramos todos nuestros problemas. Supe, de repente, que esa idea era producto de la vida burguesa que había llevado hasta hacia muy poco: tales eventos se celebraban siempre con una gran fiesta, los novios se embarcaban en un idílico viaje de bodas y luego retornaban a una bonita casa en la ciudad. Reí para mis adentros pensando que Deidara y yo no teníamos ni siquiera una tienda magyar.

Media hora después, Sasori entro a la cocina y anuncio:

\- Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Hora de bautizar a Deidara.

\- ¿Ya? ¡Sasori! ¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?

\- ¿No quieres que sea una sorpresa?- preguntó, con expresión enigmática. Supe que quería picar mi curiosidad a propósito.

\- Absolutamente no- dije- El padre Itachi podría escoger un nombre muy cristiano que no sea adecuado para él.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?- rio, llevándome fuera de la estancia.

\- Como Protasio.

\- Ay, Ino- dijo, con un gesto de preocupación- sospecho que no te va a gustar.

\- ¡Dime! ¡Dímelo ya!- rogué, halando la manga de su camisa.

\- No.

Las campanas empezaron a sonar y corrí hasta la nave de la iglesia, donde algunos fieles ya se habían congregado. No veía a Deidara ni al padre Itachi por ninguna parte, solo al acolito. Sasori reía a mis espaldas, atestiguando mi sufrimiento:

\- Vamos, Ino, cálmate, el nombre es lo de menos. Lo que importa es como lo lleve el bautizado en cuestión. Además, sabes, su nombre de familia puede atenuar el efecto final.

\- ¿Qué nombre de familia?- inquirí, mirándolo con ojos exorbitantes.

\- Akasuna, por supuesto. Deidara es hijo del primer Akasuna. Además, no tiene documentos. Lo que ocurra hoy en esta parroquia será un paso definitivo para su integración oficial en la sociedad.

\- Eso suena terrible- temblé- Siento como si fuera a perder su identidad tribal la cual, a decir verdad, me gustaba.

\- Hace un rato no parecías muy contenta con las costumbres medievales- comentó, sonriendo- ¿Nos sentamos?

\- ¡No! ¡Debo encontrarlo!

\- El padre Itachi no va a cambiar de opinión. Si no ocupamos nuestros puestos en la primera banca, otras personas lo harán.

Le hice caso a regañadientes sin dejar de buscarlos a diestra y siniestra con gran preocupación. Al fin las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y el padre Itachi entró, seguido por una ráfaga de aire de los monaguillos y el acólito, quien había salido hacía unos instantes.

\- ¿Dónde está Deidara?- susurré.

\- ¿No querrás decir Bladulfo?- dijo Sasori.

\- ¡Por favor, no hagas ese tipo de bromas!- supliqué.

\- Tienes razón- susurró- No debo burlarme de Abrunculo el día de su bautizo.

El padre dio inicio a la misa, por lo que ya no puedo moverme de mi puesto ni rechistar. Sin embargo, continúe buscando a Deidara con desesperación. Poco después, Sasori se disculpó, poniéndose de pie. Mire entonces por encima de mi hombro y, en ese instante, caí en la cuenta de que el padre Itachi invitaba al altar a quien recibiría el bautismo y a su padrino: por poco no reconozco a Deidara, quien había estado sentado todo el tiempo justo detrás de mí. Me miro brevemente y se levantó, pasando por entre sus compañeros de banca y avanzando por el pasillo hacia el altar; precedido por Sasori. Deje escapar una exhalación de sorpresa y, un segundo después, descubrí que todos los fieles reaccionaban de la misma forma.

Deidara llevaba una túnica blanca y se había atado los cabellos rubios en la parte posterior de la nuca con un lazo negro, de modo que caían por encima de la capucha plegada a lo largo de su espalda. Estaba resplandeciente. Tan alto como era, la túnica caía hasta rozar sus pies descalzos y el crucifijo de Kurama brillaba sobre su pecho. Con el rostro despejado y sin barba, su piel irradiaba una luz clara y cálida que le daba una apariencia casi sobrenatural. Cuando se detuvo junto al padre Itachi frente al cirio bautismal encendido, los murmullos de los parroquianos cesaron abruptamente y Akasuna lo presento. Luego, Deidara asintió, confirmando que deseaba ser bautizado.

El padre continuo la ceremonia en latín al tanto que yo contemplaba a Deidara extasiada, sin escuchar una sola de las palabras que el sacerdote pronunciaba, respondiendo mecánicamente a las oraciones cuando lo hacían los demás. Deidara se arrodillo ante el padre, quien derramo abundante agua sobre su cabeza y puso una pizca de sal en su boca. Luego lo inscribió en el libro de los fieles, que Akasuna también firmo antes de retornar a su puesto junto a mí. El padre Itachi continuo con la elevación y la eucaristía, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que no había reparado en el nuevo nombre que le había dado.

Aterrada, mire a Sasori, pero el ignoro mi gesto deliberadamente y, como yo no me atrevía a levantarme, paso frente a mí de nuevo para unirse a quienes procedían a participar en la comunión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un confesionario, por lo que permanecí anclada en mi lugar, desando que Deidara me mirase y llamándolo con los ojos, pero él estaba en un estado contemplativo imposible de quebrantar. El desenlace de la celebración se prolongó tanto que estuve a punto de llorar y, cuando el padre nos bendijo y articulo el " _Iros en paz_ ", una veintena de muchachas y señoras embelesadas rodearon a Deidara para felicitarlo, impidiéndome acercarme. Alcance, pues, al padre Itachi y, jadeando, me atreví a preguntar:

\- ¿Qué nombre le puso?

\- No puedo creer que seas tan despistada, hijita- me amonestó, mirándome por encima de los anteojos- Sera mejor que se lo preguntes a él.

\- No me haga esto, padre- supliqué con ojos lacrimosos, pero él se encogió de hombros y disimulando una sonrisa pícara procedió a hablar con otros fieles.

Entonces divise el libro que aun reposaba abierto junto al cirio. Antes de que el monaguillo lo tomara me interpuse y, temblando, recorrí con la mirada la lista de los inscritos hasta llegar al final. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando leí:

 _"Antal Mihaly Benedek Deidara de Akasuna_ ".

Lo releí unas diez veces hasta que el chico arrebato el libro de mis manos y se lo llevo, receloso, para guardarlo.

\- El padre Itachi me dio un nombre cristiano y, a la vez, magyar- dijo la voz de Deidara a mis espaldas- Hasta lo escribió en de manera perfecta, Dios lo bendiga.

Me viré para mirarlo y, antes de que pudiese hablar, me levantó del suelo, estrujándome en sus brazos y riendo.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz, In!

\- ¡Yo también!- reí, aun estupefacta, aunque aliviada- ¡Estoy feliz por ti, y feliz de que no te haya dado un nombre risible o espantoso! ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? ¿Qué significan tus nuevos nombres? ¡Ni siquiera sabría pronunciarlos!

\- ¡Vaya, estas muy agitada!- Sonrió, poniéndome en el suelo y besándome en ambas mejillas- ¿Estabas preocupada?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- respondí, respirando profundamente- Todo me tomó por sorpresa y Sasori no hizo más que atormentarme con espantosas posibilidades.

\- Bien, In, tú puedes llamarme como quieras- dijo, curvando los labios rojos en una sonrisa indulgente- pero me gustaría mucho que aun cuando fuera ocasionalmente, usaras uno de los nombres que el padre Itachi me dio.

\- Creí que iba a deshacerse de tu nombre para siempre- dije- Con todos los sobrenombres que te daba, pensé que iba a eliminar la historia secreta del pueblo Kusagakure en un día.

\- Yo también- dijo divertido- pero solo la cristianizó. Ahora tengo varios nombres de dónde escoger: Antal es Antonio, como el confesor de Yukigakure que, en vida, podía hablar en varias lenguas al tiempo, aplacar las tempestades más violentas y comunicarse con animales de toda índole. Ya en el Cielo, es uno de los santos más milagrosos de la Iglesia y de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿El mismo san Antonio de Yukigakure?- pregunté, entusiasmada. Siempre había sido fiel devota suya y ahora sabía que su nombre era bello en todos los idiomas.

\- Sí- confirmó él, con ojos de color aceituna- El segundo nombre, Mihaly, es Miguel, como el arcángel cuyo nombre y grito de guerra son el mismo " _¿Quién como Dios?"_ Así clama su magnífica voz en defensa del único Señor del universo. San Miguel arcángel venció a Lucifer tras su rebelión, expulsándolo del paraíso e inclinándose, gozoso, ante el Verbo, a quien honra por toda la eternidad. Fue la primera y única figura celestial que vi, más allá de las nubes, cuando me permitiste sentir a Dios en el momento en que Sai bebió tu sangre.

\- _Quién como Dios-_ murmuré, fascinada, recordando el momento en que Deidara se había inclinado junto a mi cuerpo herido tras el primer ataque de Sai- ¿Entonces pronunciabas las palabras de arcángel?

\- Resonaba dentro y fuera de mí cuando lo vi- respondió él, suspirando- Jamás lo olvidaré. Desde entonces, derivo mis fuerzas de esa frase cuando más lo necesito.

\- ¿Qué hay del tercer nombre?

\- Ah, por supuesto. Benedek quiere decir Benedicto, como el monje que, a pesar de entregarse completamente a Dios, desarrolló un profundo conocimiento del enemigo. Se dice que nadie podía envenenarlo o asesinarlo, aunque muchos lo intentaron. Es uno de los santos de mayor influencia para permanecer inmune ante cualquier ataque demoníaco o para deshacer los peores hechizos con eficacia.

\- Parece como si te hubiese amparado aun antes de que supieras de su existencia- comenté- porque te libraste de la muerte y del hechizo de Sai como del milagro. Tal vez los dos santos y el arcángel te bendijeron, cada uno en su momento.

\- Estoy seguro de que es así, al menos en lo que concierne al arcángel invencible, pero los tres serán mis patronos de ahora en adelante.

\- Antonio, Miguel y Benedicto ¡Es un nombre muy poderoso! Así que... ¿Antal Mihaly Benedek?- Pregunté, intentando articular las sílabas lentamente con el complicado acento necesario- ¡Oh, que afortunado eres!

El padre no podría haber elegido un nombre más apropiado para ti. No sé cuál de los tres me gusta más. Supongo que Antal me sería más fácil de pronunciar.

\- Suena dulce en tus labios- dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste tu túnica?- pregunté, circundándolo y admirando la fineza de la tela- No puedo creer que sea del padre Itachi; sus vestidos a duras penas harían las veces de camisas para ti.

\- Estamos en Konohagakure- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Un monje cisterciense de Hi no Kuni que vino a consultar la biblioteca lo donó a la parroquia años atrás a cambio de una transcripción importante para su orden ¡El padre Itachi tiene un amplísimo guardarropa religioso en la sacristía! ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres casarte con uno de estos hábitos en vez de ir a Konoha no tōjō?

\- Cielos, Deidara, tú sí que tienes vocación monástica. Yo, en cambio, insisto en dejar el hábito cuanto antes. Si Sakura me socorre con un vestido, estaré dichosa.

\- En ese caso, vamos al internado ahora mismo.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunté, incrédula.

\- Ya hablé con el padre Itachi: me dejará ensayar un caballo que nadie ha podido domar.

\- Espera- tragué en seco- ¿Y el de Sasori?

\- Sasori cabalgará con nosotros- dijo- No podemos dejarlo sin montura. Tú vendrás conmigo en el otro caballo, que fue un regalo de las pesebreras de Konoha no tōjō.

\- La rectora no es muy prudente, según veo- comenté, haciendo lo imposible por ocultar la angustia que sentía- ¿Esperaba que el pobre Itachi lo montara?

\- Lo dudo, son buenos amigos. Quizá contaba con que lo vendiera. El caso es que no lo hizo, y ahora tenemos una forma de llegar. Ya lo vi. In, es hermoso. Espérame aquí con Sasori, no me tardo. Debo devolverle el vestido al padre.

Antal Mihaly Benedek Deidara de Akasuna intercambio unas frases apresuradas con Sasori y desapareció tras la puerta de la sacristía. Agradecí que sus cambios de apelativo hubiesen sido graduales en el pasado porque, en esa ocasión, supe que me tardaría en acostumbrarme a los nombres que recién había adquirido. Para mí siempre sería Deidara, el olvidado príncipe de Kagi no Kuni.

\- ¿Lista para conocer el internado más aclamado del continente?- preguntó Sasori, acercándose a mí.

\- Eres malvado, Akasuna- respondí- No sabes cuánto sufrí durante la misa.

\- Pues tú no sabes lo que te espera- replicó, entrecerrando los ojos- Nunca he visto un caballo más brioso que el que están a punto de montar. Reza para que tu prometido no haya perdido práctica en los últimos… ¿eran novecientos años o eran mil? No quiero que se lastime, por supuesto, pero confieso que no puedo esperar a que intente calmarlo-rio- Promete ser divertido.

\- Dios nos ampare- susurré, persignándome.

\- No te atreverías a dudar de sus santos patronos ¿o sí? Recuerda que el milagro depende de la fe de quien lo pide.

\- Voy por mi abrigo- dije, trepidando, mientras Sasori reía por lo bajo.

\- Debería darle un susto al padre para celebrar- lo escuche murmurar para sí conforme me alejaba.

Cuando regrese no había nadie en la nave de iglesia, así que salí y decidí darle vuelta al edificio, sabiendo que de una u otra forma me toparía con las pesebreras. Caminé de prisa siguiendo el contorno del muro derecho y, finalmente, a un centenar de metros del campanario, divise un pequeño establo.

Avancé en línea recta hacia él, pisando la nieve con cuidado de no resbalar, y al acercarme escuche las voces de Sasori y el padre Itachi, las cuales provenían del interior del cobertizo. Ambos hombres proferían exclamaciones de pánico. Tan pronto me asomé, descubrí que estaban agazapados junto a un montón de heno: se habían echado uno en brazos de otro y tenían caras de haber visto una aparición.

\- ¡Te dije que era una bestia infernal! ¡Por poco nos aplasta!- masculló el padre, aferrando el abrigo de Sasori.

\- ¡Por favor, nunca me había sentido tan pequeño!- tartamudeó Sasori, con ojos exorbitantes.

\- ¡Tú cállate, Akasuna, todo esto fue idea tuya!- replicó el padre dándole coscorrones-Con que solo querías darme un susto ¿eh? ¡No creas que no te escuché! ¿Tenías que espolearlo en ese preciso momento?

\- ¡Sólo sujetaba las riendas, padre, se lo juro!- contestó Sasori, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- ¡A otro párroco con tus mentiras, chiquillo! ¡Pobre Deidara! ¡Quién sabe si volvamos a verlo con vida, gracias a Dios ya está bautizado!

La puerta de la pesebrera estaba abierta: dentro de ella rumiaba un bonito caballo marrón, ensillado y atado a un poste horizontal de madera junto al montón de heno. Asumí que se trataba de la cabalgadura de Sasori y que Deidara había salido disparado del lugar a cuestas del caballo rebelde.

\- ¡Padre Itachi! ¡Sasori!- exclamé, corriendo hacia ellos- ¿Están bien?

\- ¡Ay, hija mía!- Respondió el padre, quien ya se incorporaba, al verme- Creo que no me rompí ningún hueso, si a eso te refieres ¡Debemos rescatar a Deidara!

\- ¡Se fue por allá!- balbuceó Sasori, señalando la blanca montaña: estaba tan asustado que creí que no había provocado a la bestia a propósito.

La situación me habría parecido cómica si Deidara no hubiese desaparecido de nuevo. Seguí el rastro de las huellas del animal que habían removido la nieve perfecta dejando un trazo visible sobre ella: estas desaparecían tras la colina, más allá del bosque de abetos.

\- ¡Ve por él, Akasuna!- pedí.

\- No podría alcanzarlo aunque quisiera- jadeó, halándome hacia el establo- Debes quitarte de en medio del camino en caso de que regrese.

\- ¡Puede haber caído! Por favor, ve a buscarlo. Lo haría yo misma si supiera montar.

\- ¿No sabes montar?- preguntó Sasori, mirándome como a un bicho raro.

\- No- dije- no confío en los caballos. Mi padre nunca me dejó tomar lecciones de equitación, temía que cayera.

Entonces escuche un relincho y, segundos después, el galope salvaje de un animal que tenía que ser muy corpulento. Atemorizada, abracé al padre Itachi y me pegué al muro exterior del cobertizo, aguzando la vista hacia el horizonte. No bien había parpadeado, una montura descomunal de color grisáceo y crines negras apareció junto a los pinos. Solo me enteré de que Deidara aún lo montaba porque reconocí su risa en la distancia, pues el animal era tan grande y raudo que me impedía discernir al jinete conforme avanzaba hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Santa Madonna!- Exclamó el padre, prendiéndose del cuello de Sasori y saltando haciendo que terminara cargado por el Akasuna- ¡Nos va a estampar contra el muro!

En menos de un minuto, la bestia estaba a pocos metros. Cerré los ojos y espere un choque brutal pero, en vez de ello, la voz de Deidara gritó:

\- ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue galopando!

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo esté arreando!- exclamó Sasori, asomando la cabeza por la esquina del muro y siguiéndolo con la mirada.

El padre y yo lo imitamos, arrodillados sobre la nieve: el caballo paso de largo hasta llegar al campanario, el cual rodeó velozmente para retornar en dirección contraria, guiado por Deidara, al establo.

\- ¡Alto!

Deidara tiró de las riendas justo a la altura del portón y el animal obedeció, frenando en seco al tanto que Deidara saltaba de él sin soltar las riendas y aterrizando sobre la nieve con admirable agilidad, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto en el granero de mis padres. El caballo permaneció inmóvil como la más dócil criatura mientras Deidara acariciaba su cabeza y sus crines.

\- ¡Padre Itachi!- Exclamó, sacudiéndose la ropa- ¡Qué animal maravilloso! ¡Acérquese, debe hacer las paces con él!

\- ¡Estás loco, hijo!- Dijo el padre, sin moverse de su escondite- No volveré a acercarme a esa bestia por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¡Pero si es su caballo! Mírelo, solo necesitaba echar un buen galope para calmarse. En un par de días será más manso que un cordero.

\- Pues es todo tuyo, Deidara. Te lo regalo- dijo el padre, asomando la nariz por la esquina empedrada.

\- No puede hablar en serio- dijo, atando el caballo a un poste exterior del cobertizo- Sé que es grande, yo mismo jamás había montado un animal de este tamaño: los que solíamos usar eran asiáticos, pequeños y ligeros como flechas. Pero este es especial. Además, es solo un potro.

\- ¡Sólo un potro!- repitió el padre, dando dos pasos en la nieve y arrastrándome consigo- ¿Qué va a ser cuando crezca? ¿El caballo de Troya? Hazme el favor de quedártelo, hijo. Te lo ganaste.

\- ¿De veras?- preguntó Deidara, desilusionado- ¿Estás seguro de que no quiere venderlo?

\- Nadie querría comprarlo en el pueblo, ya ha corrido el rumor de su brío. Además, quiero obsequiártelo a ti, no porque quiera deshacerme de él sino porque lo necesitas. Vamos, no te hagas rogar.

\- ¡Gracias, padre Itachi!- exclamó Deidara, abrazándolo- ¡No sé cómo podría compensarlo!

\- Dale un buen susto a Sasori alguna vez- dijo, mirando hacia atrás- Me haría muy feliz.

\- Trato hecho- rio Deidara, estrechando su mano temblorosa.

\- En honor de la verdad, Antal Mihaly Benedek, ¿podrías decirle al padre que yo no provoqué la huida del caballo?- solicitó Sasori, acercándose a nosotros.

\- Por supuesto- dijo Deidara- . Fue mi culpa, padre, no pude detenerlo. Sasori no hizo nada.

\- No me interesa oír sus explicaciones, señores- dijo el padre- Ino, hija, regresa sana y salva. Y a ustedes dos, más les vale que la traigan antes de medianoche. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo escribir una homilía. Esta noche se casan mis hijos queridos.

Dicho esto, dio algunas zancadas en la nieve en dirección a la parroquia y se viro para mirar a Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

\- Está bien, te perdono- dijo- Pero sólo por esta vez.

Lo vimos doblar tras el campamento y reímos, divertidos.

\- Gracias por las botas, Sasori- dijo Deidara- Empezaba a creer que mi destino era convertirme en un bloque de hielo.

\- Ni lo menciones- respondió él- me alegra haber dejado un par de repuesto aquí. Es una lástima que seas tan larguirucho, de lo contrario podría obsequiarte un pantalón y una camisa pero, amigo mío, estas condenado a andar por la vida en faldas, como una señorita.

\- Sólo tienes celos de mi libertad de movimiento- rio Deidara- Descuida, estoy más que acostumbrado a las batas, las cuales son, por si no lo sabias, el vestido masculino original. Las mallas, en cambio…- dijo, señalando a Sasori, quien llevaba unos pantalones poco holgados- Si no me equivoco, siguen siendo prendas favoritas de actrices y danzantes, y me atrevo a viaticar que lo serían hasta el final de los tiempos. Así que linda bailarina, llévanos a Konoha no tōjō.

Sasori se dio la vuelta refunfuñando y desató la yegua marrón que estaba en la pesebrera.

\- Creo que tendrás que ayudarme a subir a tu pequeño monstruo- afirmé, mientras Deidara trepada el animal sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- Eso ya lo sé- dijo, guiando el enorme caballo hacia mí.

Retrocedí instintivamente, atemorizada.

\- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Sasori, quien ya había sacado su cabalgadura del establo y se dirigía a la torre hacía la entrada de la parroquia.

\- ¡Vamos!- dijo Deidara y, antes de que yo pudiera musitar, espoleó el caballo hacia mí y me ciño por la cintura con un brazo, elevándome en el aire.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Eres un bárbaro!- grito Sasori.

\- ¡Gracias!- respondió Deidara, acomodándome al frente suyo sobre el tejido de lana que hacía las veces de silla sin detener la marcha.

Sobrepasamos la yegua de Sasori en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me escuché gritar entre las carcajadas de ambos hombres. Recostada contra el pecho de Deidara por la posición en que me había puesto no tenía de que prenderme, así que, si él me soltaba, saldría volando por los aires. Deidara me sujetaba, sin embargo, con tranquilo equilibrio, rodeándome con los brazos y entrecruzando las muñecas al final, de modo que llevaba en cada mano la rienda del lado opuesto.

\- ¡Puedes asirte de mis brazos, In!- dijo, sin dejar de reír- Debes calmarte o el animal sentirá tu miedo.

\- ¡No me digas esas cosas!- grité, aferrándolo con torpeza.

\- Es broma- afirmó, acelerando el paso- Esta más que complacido de llevarte.

\- ¡Dijiste que nunca habías raptado una mujer!- exclamé, intentando recuperar el aliento, lo cual era imposible a causa del movimiento de la bestia.

\- Mentí- dijo, hundiendo los pies en los costados del animal.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté, elevando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, aterrorizada.

\- Ya me escuchaste- replicó, sonriendo y apretándome con más fuerza al tanto que se inclinada hacia delante para obligarme a mirar al frente- ¡Ten cuidado, Sasori!

Escuche el relincho de su yegua y, enseguida, el golpe de las patas contra la nieve.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?- exclamó Sasori, a varios metros de distancia de nosotros- ¡Puede que hayas cruzado los Urales, pero yo conozco este camino tan bien como cualquier saqueador!

\- Sí, el famoso merodeador de Konoha no tōjō reincide- murmuró Deidara, riendo por lo bajo.

\- Deidara de Akasuna, exijo que expliques lo que afirmaste- dije, con un nudo en la garganta, aludiendo a nuestro breve intercambio de palabras en cuanto al rapto de mujeres.

\- Creo que has leído demasiados romances medievales- respondió, dándome el espacio suficiente para respirar- Sólo quería distraer tu atención para que no te alarmaras con el salto. Jamás te he mentido, Ino Yamanaka.

Avergonzada, tuve que admitir que había resultado.

\- ¿Cómo me subiste al caballo con tanta facilidad?- pregunté con sospecha.

\- Te atrape de la misma forma en que habría rescatado a cualquier hombre herido en el campo de batalla- gruñó- Por otra parte, me encantaba hacer igual con mi madre, tomándola por sorpresa cuando regresaba al campamento antes de tiempo. Así que tal vez haya raptado a una mujer, si es que a eso se le puede llamar rapto ¿No es un poco tarde para que me cuestiones?

\- ¡Sí!- respondí, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esperando que él no lo notara. A decir verdad, estaba aliviada.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Cabalgar conmigo!

\- Me parece que apenas empiezo a conocerte en la práctica- balbucí- pero es mucho mejor de lo que imagine.

\- Entonces me doy por bien servido- dijo, inclinándose hacia mi rostro y besándome en la mejilla.

Pase las tres horas siguientes pensando en todo excepto el bonito camino invernal que recorríamos, el cual escapaba hacia atrás con demasiada rapidez como para asimilarlo en su plenitud. Me había acostumbrado al galope y, en cierta forma, lo estaba disfrutando, aunque sabía que sería incapaz de guiar un caballo en mucho tiempo y menos como lo hacía Deidara, quien nos llevaba con facilidad sobre la nieve y el hielo.

Estaba, por extraño que parezca, midiendo su fuerza muscular y observando la precisión de sus movimientos. Era inconcebible que no me hubiera lastimado al alzarme del suelo ni lo hiciera con ninguna otra de las complicadas maniobras que realizaba: aunque no estaba habituado a la montura, no solo la trataba con delicadeza sino que era obvio que no hacía ningún esfuerzo para dominarla. Deduje, pues, que su cuerpo espiritual había sido siempre un reflejo fiel de su cuerpo físico, el cual, según seguía comprobando, había recuperado en su totalidad. Aún más importante, su cuerpo era la manifestación palpable del espíritu puro y saludable que lo habitaba.

Pero, más que sentir que Deidara había llegado intacto al siglo XIX, se me antojaba que me arrastraba al siglo IX. A través del tiempo su raza se había entremezclado, sin desaparecer, con muchas otras, conservando la sutil belleza de algunos rasgos orientales y la destreza artística, pero el carácter nómada del pueblo se había quedado en Deidara, quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar la civilización en su vida interrumpida o en el caos de la muerte.

Aun así, el amor por la simplicidad de las personas de mi época, como Sasori y Sakura, debía ser una expresión innata de las costumbres que habían obligado a los primeros magiares a llevar consigo muy pocas cosas que las volvían hermosas, según me daba la impresión, con solo tocarlas. La melancolía, aun así, estaba ausente en el carácter de Deidara, cuya esencia prístina no había sufrido alteraciones a pesar de los muchos conocimientos que habían ensanchado su espíritu en el reino de la muerte. Seguía teniendo una naturaleza primordial, casi cruda, que difícilmente podía ser reconciliada con la filigrana del progreso.

Sin embargo, no creía que necesitara la guerra. Por una parte, la sangre y el dolor no lo excitaban y, por otra parte, las letras podían ser más violentas que muchas batallas y el ya no disponía de la eternidad para colmar el cáliz de la sapiencia, engañoso receptáculo que, conversa e ineludiblemente, siempre tiende a parecer más vacío conforme la erudición aumenta, lo cual sin duda lo llevaría a recluirse en soledad mucho tiempo. Tampoco era reo de la agitación nerviosa propia de quienes huyen de sí mismos, lo cual, además de complacerme en extremo, nos garantizaría un ambiente pacífico, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos.

Deidara era la fuerza abrumadora de lo que fue antes, la cual, por no tener cabida en el mundo, debe sustraer hacia si todo elemento creado que se le asemeje para librarlo de una inminente degradación. Comprendí entonces que Deidara me había salvado de una falsedad ajena a mí y perteneciente a mí era, llamándome como parte suya e invitándome a abrazar la eternidad en él, que era verdad pura: en Deidara no había mentira.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por más de la **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	35. CAPÍTULO 35: El monasterio de Ha no jiin

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35: Canto Gregoriano: El monasterio del Ha no jiin** **.**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando divisamos un bosque que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Disminuimos la marcha y cabalgamos junto a Sasori, pasando en ligero trote cerca de los árboles, algunos desnudos y otros cubiertos de nieve polvorosa, hasta que un grandioso edificio de piedra oscura se asomó por detrás de los troncos: allí estaba el antiguo monasterio de Ha no jiin, cuna de misterios, santuario de leyendas y escondite de monstruos.

\- Cálate la capucha, In- sugirió Deidara, cubriéndose la cabeza con la suya- Aunque el lugar es amplio, tu prima podría verte.

Solté sus brazos entre cruzados por primera vez desde que habíamos salido de las pesebreras de la parroquia y escondí mis cabellos y mi rostro bajo el capuchón.

\- ¡Vamos a los establos!- dijo Sasori, jubiloso- así podremos entrar a la cocina por la puerta trasera. De ese modo, evitaremos llamar la atención. Allí podrán esperarme tranquilamente mientras busco a Sakura: las alumnas tienen prohibido el ingreso a la cocina y el personal es muy afable.

Tomamos un sendero del bosque que bordeaba el camposanto y al fin llegamos a los anhelados establos. Sasori nos enseñó el lugar donde podíamos dejar la bestia que nos había llevado a cuestas durante tantas horas y Deidara descendió de ella, atándola con cuidado y ayudándome a bajar a mí también. Luego tomó unos turrones de sal de su bolsillo y se los dio en señal de agradecimiento, palmoteándola afectuosamente. Después de eso, seguimos a Sasori hacia la parte posterior del edificio central.

\- Noté que la yegua que montabas no te pertenece, Sasori- dijo Deidara-Aún se resiste un poco a ti.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Sasori- Ah, déjame adivinar: sabes que no es mía porque lo veías todo desde el más allá y solo quieres evidenciar el hecho de que eres mejor jinete que yo. Está bien, Deidara, lo admito, los magyar de antes eran mejores que los de ahora.

\- No seas necio- rio Deidara, mirando al piso para que su rostro permaneciera oculto tras la capucha- Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos.

\- A decir verdad, prefiero pagarte para que los pongas en práctica tú sólo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tengo en mente una ocupación ideal para ti- respondió Sasori, virándose para mirarnos- Eso, por supuesto, si te parece bien.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Deidara, ilusionado.

\- Mi tío _Kisame_ y yo criamos caballos, por si no lo sabías.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- exclamó Deidara, jubiloso- No, no lo sabía, dejé de seguir tus pasos después de que derrotaste a la condesa y solo te vi de nuevo cuando socorriste a Ino y tampoco es que te tuviera vigilado todo el tiempo, no soy chismoso- bromeó- Pero, espera, ¿de veras crías caballos? ¿Eso es lo que haces?

\- No solo eso, pero ya habrá tiempo para explicarles todas las opciones que tienen. Lo que importa es que en cuanto te vi montando ese animal supe que eras la persona que mi tío _Kisame_ y yo hemos estado buscando todo el tiempo: ¿te gustaría ocuparte de nuestros caballos?

\- ¿Te refieres a criarlos, curarlos, alimentarlos, montarlos y entrenarlos?- preguntó Deidara.

\- Vaya, no has dejado nada a la imaginación. ¿Debo asumir que el trabajo te interesa?

Deidara lanzó una exclamación de deleite y abrazó a Sasori:

\- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

\- Tonterías, nunca puede hacerse lo suficiente por los tatarabuelos- bromeó Sasori.

Seguimos conversando y riendo hasta alcanzar un portón de madera que Sasori empujó con toda naturalidad. Entró antes que nosotros y, tras echar un vistazo, nos hizo pasar. La cocina estaba llena de criadas que, al parecer, preparaban la merienda de las pupilas, porque había un gran tazón de chocolate fundido en el centro del fogón que algunas de las muchachas distribuían en tazas más pequeñas mientras que otras servían leche tibia en vasos altos. El aroma del recinto era celestial. Sasori nos hizo tomar asiento sobre dos barriles colocados junto al gran horno de leña y nos presentó a la encargada de la cocina, una mujer robusta llamada Ayame que distribuía panecillos recién horneados en varias bandejas. Mi estómago rugió, anhelante.

\- ¿Te importaría alimentar a estos hermanos peregrinos, Ayame?- preguntó Sasori, tomando uno de los panecillos y engulléndolo- Me esperaban a la hora del almuerzo pero me retrasé un poco porque nuestros amigos decidieron venir conmigo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿No han comido aún? Le diré algo: ¿por qué no suben todos a la habitación de Sakura y me dejan llevarles algo más sólido que panecillos? Ella estuvo supervisando el trabajo de la capilla hasta hace un rato y tampoco ha comido.

Recé para que Sasori me dejara probar el chocolate fundido, no quería carne ni patatas sino una cucharada de esa cremosa fuente de cacao.

\- ¡Ah! Es una idea fantástica, Ayame. Dígame, ¿dónde están las alumnas?

\- En el salón de piano. Pasarán al comedor en unos minutos. Descuide, no se abarrotarán en las ventanas para espiarlo a través del vidrio como ayer...- y, dirigiéndose a Deidara y a mí, explicó- Es una escuela de chicas y el señor Akasuna es la atracción principal cuando nos visita.

\- Al parecer soy el reemplazo de Nagato Uzumaki, quien era el soltero más codiciado por las chicas del internado cuando Sakura era una pupila- dijo- Ella lo encuentra muy divertido.

\- Si no molestamos a nadie, me encantaría echarle un vistazo al edificio por dentro- dijo Deidara, con segunda intención. Sabía que quería decir que, si las chicas no estaban en sus habitaciones, era un buen momento para entrar- Y, la verdad, estoy famélico.

Le eché un triste vistazo al chocolate y agradecí a Ayame por el ofrecimiento. Acto seguido, volvimos a salir por la puerta trasera al frío patio de Konoha no tōjō.

\- Muy bien- dijo Sasori- Tenemos suerte. Síganme.

Cruzamos el espacio que nos separaba del edificio del lado este caminando sobre la nieve sucia: era obvia que muchas personas habían andado por el mismo lugar a lo largo del día.

\- Qué hermosos vitrales- dije, mirando hacia arriba- Supe, por la descripción del libro de Sakura, que ese era el edificio donde la condesa Karin había tenido sus habitaciones cuando había llegado a Konoha no tōjō, haciéndose pasar por una de sus alumnas.

\- Me parece que fue ayer cuando vine a este lugar por primera vez y vi a Sakura asomarse por la ventana- dijo Sasori- Tu presencia será una sorpresa gratísima para ella, Ino.

\- No puedo creer que aún duerma aquí- dije, tragando en seco- Es muy valiente.

\- Ya no hay **Vampyr** en Konoha no tōjō- rio él- Y sospecho que desde que nació el nuevo árbol ya no pueden acercarse.

\- Eso espero- repliqué.

Deidara avanzó y abrió el portón de la entrada para que Sasori y yo pasáramos. La madera del piso crujió bajo mis pies y las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron cuando Deidara la cerró tras nosotros. El interior del edificio estaba en la penumbra: los delgados ventanales de colores retenían la claridad exterior que ya escaseaba a causa de las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Había varias puertas cerradas a ambos lados que se extendían a lo largo de los pasillos correspondientes y, frente a nosotros, una vieja escalera tallada que en su ascenso se perdía en la oscuridad.

\- Rayos, olvidé tomar una lámpara de la cocina- dijo Sasori- Yo iré adelante para mostrarles el camino, no necesito luz.

Deidara y yo lo seguimos a tientas por la escalera, apoyándonos en la barandilla. El lugar me daba miedo, tal vez por los terribles eventos que se había desarrollado dentro de sus habitaciones, o quizá porque mis propios recuerdos de Sai y sus conversos influían mi imaginación. El edificio central donde estaba la cocina daba una impresión mucho más alegre a pesar de ser más antiguo. Este, en cambio, era el escondite perfecto para un vampiro y no solo por la oscuridad: el eco de nuestras voces recorría los muros de piedra fría, los escalones parecían estar a punto de ceder ante nuestro peso en cualquier momento y me daba la impresión, por más que no hubiera nadie allí aparte de nosotros, de que había una cuarta respiración.

\- ¿Sasori?- pregunté, aferrando la barandilla.

\- ¿Sí?- replicó.

\- Si hubiera alguien más aquí, tú lo sabrías, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto- dijo- No temas, estas escaleras son engañosas.

Al llegar al tercer nivel, Sasori se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y golpeó suavemente:

\- ¡Sakura, soy yo, Sasori!- dijo- Debo advertirte que traigo compañía, nunca vas a adivinar quiénes vinieron a visitarte.

\- ¡Un segundo!- respondió su voz desde el interior.

Escuché sus pasos ligeros y, segundos después, la llave giró dentro de la cerradura. En cuanto me vio, Sakura balbuceó, llevándose las manos al pecho:

\- ¡Cielo santo! ¿Ino? ¿De veras eres tú? ¡Por un breve instante creí verme a mí misma en la adolescencia!

Ella llevaba los cabellos sueltos y una hermosa bata de invierno color ciruela.

\- ¡Martina!- exclamé, lanzándome a sus brazos- ¡No sabes cuán feliz me hace verte de nuevo!

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso!- rio, estrechándome con fuerza- ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! ¿Y quién es este monje que los acompaña?

Deidara se descubrió la cabeza y dijo, inclinándose ante Sakura con una sonrisa:

\- Antal Mihaly Benedek de Akasuna, a su servicio.

\- ¿De... de Akasuna?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasori arrastró a Deidara hacia el interior de la habitación y, cerrando la puerta, declaró, divertido:

\- Sakura: es un honor presentarte a su alteza real, el príncipe de… Oye, Deidara, ¿tú vendrías siendo el príncipe de dónde, hoy en día?

Sakura palideció y tartamudeó una frase ininteligible.

\- Eres perverso, Akasuna- dijo Deidara- No le haga caso, Sakura, hace mucho que perdí la corona, suponiendo que hubiese llevado un artefacto decorativo sobre la cabeza alguna vez. Ahora soy, ni más ni menos, un mendigo. Y, le suplico, no se asuste: estoy vivo y no soy un vampiro.

Después de la sorpresa inicial de Sakura y de haberle explicado concisamente los detalles más importantes, ella se echó a reír sobre la cama y los demás nos sentamos, riendo también, alrededor de la única mesa de la habitación. Sakura hacía infinidad de preguntas que intentábamos responder todos a la vez.

\- ¡Sabía que todo podría funcionar! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo, haciendo ademán de aplaudir y sin dejar de reír- ¿No te dije, Sasori, que tenía que haber alguna forma de que Ino y Deidara, pudiesen estar juntos?

\- Que estuvieras muerto era lo de menos para Sakura- dijo Sasori meneando la cabeza- No sé si las rarezas a las que la vida nos ha expuesto han trastornado un poco su cordura o si, por el contrario, el hecho de haberlas sobrevivido la ha transformado en un ser de optimismo incontenible. En todo caso, acertó.

\- Me alegra que sea optimista- dijo Deidara, sonriendo.

\- ¡Y a mí me alegra que esté vivo!- exclamó ella- Bien, tenemos motivos de sobra para celebrar. Propongo que todos pasen la noche en Konoha no tōjō, de lo contrario sería imposible ponernos al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Hablaré con la señorita Samui, estoy segura de que no pondrá objeción. Ino puede dormir conmigo y Deidara puede quedarse con Sasori en la habitación de huéspedes en el edificio central, que tiene dos camas amplias lo bastante como para dos hombres.

\- El padre Itachi requiere que todos vayamos al pueblo hoy- dijo Sasori- Ino y Deidara van a casarse a medianoche y tú eres la madrina.

Sakura nos miró a uno y otro, anonadada:

\- ¿Estoy soñando? Por favor, pellízquenme- dijo.

\- Vinimos a pedirte que regreses con nosotros, Sakura- respondí.

Ella se puso de pie y, tras un largo suspiro contemplativo en que miraba al horizonte, dijo, con un mohín pícaro:

\- No.

\- ¿No?- preguntamos los demás, al unísono.

\- Es una idea terrible- dijo ella, riendo- Miren por la ventana.

En ese instante tronó con tanta fuerza que los ventanales temblaron. Segundos después, la lluvia empezó a golpear el tejado y el viento aulló como si afuera hubiese una jauría de lobos.

\- ¿Lo ven?- continuó- No es propicio viajar con este tiempo. Por otra parte, ¿podrían explicarme por qué tiene que ser esta noche? Ino, iba a pedirte que te mudaras conmigo pero ahora, por supuesto, quiero obsequiarles a ambos una de mis propiedades. ¡Podríamos vivir unos muy cerca de otros!

\- Ya se lo dije- comentó Sasori- pero tienen prisa en casarse y yo los entiendo mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Dónde van a dormir?- inquirió ella, divertida- No me digan que piensan pasar su noche de bodas en la parroquia.

Miré a Deidara como pidiéndole ayuda: no sabía qué responder.

\- A decir verdad, no lo había pensado- dijo él, sonriendo con calidez- Toda mi atención ha estado puesta en la ceremonia.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cintura e, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, lo observó con atención.

\- Vaya, vaya- murmuró, como hablando consigo misma- Qué individuo más especial es nuestro rey Deidara. Supongo que no tiene un traje adecuado para su propia boda.

\- Aciertas una vez más- dijo Sasori, riendo por lo bajo- Y no solo eso: Ino Emilia donó todos sus vestidos a los monjes de Amegakure.

\- Son entrañables- dijo Sakura, sin dejar de burlarse de nosotros- Bien, con el insondable romanticismo que yace bajo sus intenciones nupciales, del cual, créanme, he sido partícipe desde que conocí a Ino, debo anunciarles que están completamente locos. De hecho, yo lo estaría aún más si los alentara a proceder con una idea semejante.

\- Pero el padre Itachi nos espera- dijo Deidara- Se preocupará si no regresamos.

\- Creo que, al igual que ustedes, el padre Itachi tampoco ha tomado en consideración las consecuencias de la boda, por ejemplo, donde van a vivir los tórtolos- rio, pasándose la mano por la frente- Hasta Hinata y Naruto construyeron una pequeña cabaña antes de casarse. Amigos, no pueden empezar su vida de casados en la taberna del pueblo.

\- Sakura tiene razón- dije, sabiendo que yo misma había pensado en esos detalles, aunque solo de forma fugaz- Sin embargo, el padre Itachi estaba escribiendo una homilía y preparando la ceremonia. Me siento responsable.

\- El padre puede ver la montaña desde donde está- dijo Sasori- sabrá que hay una tormenta. Ha vivido en Konohagakure toda su vida. Nadie los comprenderá como él. Además...

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó Deidara.

\- Ya no es solo lluvia.

Era cierto: una ventisca de nieve y granizo azotaba las ventanas. Deidara se puso de pie y se aseguró de que la ventana estuviese bien cerrada.

\- Creo que Ayame va a necesitar ayuda con las bandejas- dijo Sakura.

\- Sí. Deidara y yo podemos ir por ellas- respondió Sasori, poniéndose de pie- Por el momento, debemos comer.

\- Gracias- dijo Sakura- Me muero de hambre.

\- ¿Entonces no nos casaremos hoy?- pregunté, mirando a diestra y siniestra.

\- No- respondieron los demás al unísono.

Deidara lucía frustrado. Yo no lo estaba porque entendía el razonamiento de Sakura y, además, no me parecía nada romántico pasar la noche en la taberna del pueblo. Simplemente, me mortificaba que el padre Itachi estuviera esperándonos.

En cuanto Deidara y Sasori salieron de la habitación, Sakura me dijo, riendo:

\- De nada.

\- ¡Gracias!- dije, riendo también- La verdad, nos salvaste.

\- Veo que Deidara aún no ha descubierto las bondades de la vida sedentaria- replicó, guiñándome un ojo- ¡Ay, Ino, estoy tan feliz por ti! Quiero presentarles a todos nuestros amigos, mostrarles Sunagakure y ¿De verdad donaste todos tus vestidos a los monjes?

Asentí, sonrojándome un poco.

\- Bien, entonces tendremos que visitar a la modista. Por el momento, supongo que querrás darte un buen baño, ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Me encantaría darme un baño!- dije, feliz- Solo temo cruzarme con mi prima Hotaru. Por ese motivo, el hábito me conviene.

\- Bueno, no tienes que ponértelo mientras estés en mi habitación. Te daré una de mis batas. Siempre conservo un baúl lleno de cosas en Konoha no tōjō, de ese modo puedo viajar sin equipaje. Te llevaré al cuarto de baño cuando terminemos de comer. Este edificio tiene su propia cocina aunque rara vez es usada, así que podremos calentar agua fácilmente. ¿No te alivia no tener que casarte hoy?

\- Mucho- admití, a mi pesar- Aún no he perdido toda mi vanidad y, en realidad, me gustaría aun cuando fuera adornarme los cabellos con flores.

\- Ino, es perfectamente comprensible. Tendremos que planear una boda digna de ustedes.

\- A decir verdad, sin el apoyo de mis padres, no me importa demasiado.

\- ¡Tonterías!- rio- ¿Es que no sabes con quién vas a casarte? ¿Y él? ¿Tampoco sabe con quién se casa? ¡Cuánto quisiera que mi amiga Konan estuviera aquí! ¡Ella les contagiaría su entusiasmo! Según lo que me acaban de contar, Deidara y tú se comprometieron en el mundo del espíritu: no pueden casarse sucios y con los cabellos revueltos un día cualquiera.

\- La santa pobreza tiene su encanto- dije, sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo cuando tu prometido es un guerrero del Medioevo- dijo ella, elevando una ceja- Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad, la idea del matrimonio me aterraba y todos los chicos me parecían estúpidos pero, después de conocer a Sasori y vivir tantas situaciones a su lado, no puedo esperar a casarme con él. Me temo, aun así, que el mismo miedo que has sentido desde que conociste a ese **Vampyr** Sai es lo que te lleva a ser complaciente con la impulsividad de Deidara. ¿No te gustaría, al menos, deshacerte del **Vampyr** que te persigue antes de dar un paso tan importante?

\- Bueno, eso sería fantástico, pero es bastante improbable que lo logremos.

Le conté lo que habíamos leído del manuscrito del padre Itachi y cómo este y la verdadera profecía de la novia parecían implicar que solo yo podía darle muerte.

\- Con mayor razón, entonces, deberías buscar la forma de hacerlo mientras no tengas una familia con Deidara- dijo- Pero regresemos a un tema inconcluso: ¿dijiste creer que el corazón batiente está escondido en Konoha no tōjō?

\- Sí- dije- Debemos encontrarlo.

\- ¡En ese caso, no nos distraigamos con ideas de bodas! Me pregunto si el recinto que encontramos esta mañana junto a la cripta tendrá que ver con el misterio del **Vampyr** original.

\- ¿Qué recinto?- pregunté.

\- Te conté en mi carta que parecía haber una pared hueca junto a la cripta subterránea bajo la capilla central, ¿recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto- dije- Continúa.

\- Bien, la señorita Samui consintió en que tumbáramos el muro para repararlo por completo y precisamente esta mañana los hombres hallaron una habitación pequeña. No sabemos si fue tapiada por practicidad o por algún motivo en especial, el caso es que está vacía.

\- ¿Vacía?

\- Así es- asintió- Me parece extraño. Por lo mismo, estaba esperando que Sasori regresara para ir a explorar con él. Sus ojos pueden ver cosas que los nuestros no. Ahora que mencionas la existencia del cofre del **Vampyr** , se me ocurre que puede estar enterrado allí.

\- En ese caso, tendremos que ir esta misma noche- dije.

\- Ay, Ino, el hecho de que Deidara y tú se hayan presentado aquí vestidos de monjes me trae de vuelta los recuerdos de una de las noches más terroríficas de mi adolescencia. Sabes a cuál me refiero.

Sakura aludía a la ocasión en que ella y su amiga Konan habían tenido que descender a la cripta de Konoha no tōjō para darle el descanso eterno a su compañera de estudios, Rin Nohara, cuyo cadáver yacía bajo el suelo de la capilla tras ser desangrado por la condesa Karin. Ambas chicas se habían vestido con hábitos de monjes para no ser reconocidas por las institutrices.

\- Dime que esta no es tu antigua habitación- rogué, atemorizada.

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero es la única en la que puedo dormir. Vengo aquí con frecuencia desde que dejé la escuela, pedí a la señorita Samui que no se la diera a otra persona y ella consintió porque, después de haberme considerado la oveja negra de la institución, me convertí en su mayor benefactora. Al menos nadie ha muerto en este espacio.

\- Tienes razón- dije, sintiéndome afortunada- No sería capaz de pisar las habitaciones de la condesa.

\- Han permanecido vacías desde que ella las ocupó hace más de diez años. Ninguna criada se atreve a entrar, siquiera. Pero, Ino, te confieso que me da más miedo bajar a la capilla con ustedes esta noche que subir al nivel superior.

\- ¿Tienes un mal presentimiento?- inquirí, nerviosa.

\- No sé si es eso, o si es solo anticipación. Hace tiempo no husmeo en Konoha no tōjō, al menos no sin que todo el mundo lo sepa. Solo voy a la cripta durante el día y con varios trabajadores.

\- Creo que estando con Deidara y con Sasori nada malo podría pasarnos.

\- Eso espero- dijo, suspirando- De todos modos, es importante hallar el cofre. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser un cofre, Ino? Y, además, ¿por qué todo lo que se relaciona con los **Vampyr** está ligado al corazón?

\- ¿En qué otros lugares se guardan los secretos?- pregunté- Solo los cofres y los corazones conocen todo lo que humanos o vampiros procuran ocultar.

\- Interesante.

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Deidara y Sasori, quienes estaban de regreso con dos grandes bandejas cubiertas con lienzos.

\- No podríamos salir de aquí así hubiésemos decidido partir esta noche- dijo Deidara, calado de agua y tiritando de frío- Sakura hablaba con la voz de la razón.

\- Por suerte aquí nos tratan como reyes- dijo Sasori, poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa- miren todo lo que traemos.

Retiramos los lienzos y una mezcla de deliciosos aromas llegó hasta mi nariz.

\- ¿Qué exquisiteces son estas?- inquirí- ¡Huele mejor que la cocina de Kushina!

\- Son algunos de los platillos especiales de Konoha no tōjō- dijo Sakura, aspirando hondamente- pescado asado con una capa de sal, azúcar moreno, rábano picante, ralladura de remolacha y tomillo, acompañado de patatas al vapor con mantequilla y cebollín. La jarrita de cerámica contiene salsa tártara con jugo de limón y albahaca, y en el cesto hay pan de centeno que, según veo, acaba de salir del horno. Este es un vino blanco dulce preparado en Konohagakure y lo mejor es el postre.

\- ¡Chocolate fundido!- exclamé, feliz, observando las generosas porciones.

Acercamos el taburete del tocador a la mesa y los cuatro nos sentamos a disfrutar el banquete que Ayame nos había enviado.

\- ¿Qué noticias nos traen del mundo exterior?- preguntó Sakura al tanto que Deidara servía el vino.

\- Las chicas no han regresado a sus habitaciones- dijo Sasori, probando un trozo del pescado, que estaba aún mejor de lo que olía- es posible que se queden en el edificio central hasta que amaine la tormenta.

\- Es cierto, se está mejor allá, especialmente en el salón de piano- dijo Sakura- Tiene una gran chimenea y muebles muy cómodos. Las pupilas más jóvenes deben estar jugando a las charadas con la señorita Kin Tsuch.

\- Y las más grandecitas deben estar hablando de bailes y pretendientes- especulé.

\- Hablando de muchachas indiscretas, vimos a Hotaru- anunció Deidara- Sasori y yo fuimos a la oficina de la señorita Samui a solicitarle que autorizara tu estadía y la mía, y nos cruzamos con tu prima, quien regresaba al gran salón. Sasori no la conocía, pero le dejé saber quién era de inmediato. No adivinarás lo que le decía a su amiga, Ino.

\- ¡Cuéntanoslo!- pedí, dejando mi copa sobre la mesa.

\- Hablaba nada menos y nada más que del **Vampyr** Sai- dijo Sasori, al tanto que tajaba una patata en dos- Al parecer, ayer recibió una carta de su madre, quien le informó que el pobre hijo del barón de Āto aún no ha regresado a la ciudad, pues continúa buscando a su prometida fugitiva, a quien Hotaru llamó la necia de su prima Ino.

\- Así que el **Vampyr** Sai no ha vuelto a casa- dijo Sakura.

\- En realidad no es nada que no pudiéramos deducir, pues lo vimos en Amegakure hace muy poco- dije, saboreando a mi vez la delicada textura de las patatas al cebollín- Me pregunto si, al igual que Kurama, siguió nuestro rastro hasta Hi no Kuni: Deidara ya no tiene dominio sobre su mente y es probable que presienta dónde estoy.

\- Al menos no huele a **Vampyr** por aquí- dijo Martina- Por eso es menester que encontremos el cofre que contiene el corazón batiente antes de que él descubra tu paradero.

Le revelamos a Sakura que los vampiros que no han muerto no pueden ser reconocidos por su aroma, pues sus cuerpos no se han descompuesto.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas- apuntó ella, bebiendo un trago de vino- entre ellas, que Sasori siempre haya olido tan bien. ¿Qué más dijo la prima de Ino?

\- Dijo que eres una ingrata- reportó Deidara, dirigiéndose a mí- Espera que lord Sai desista de ti y la tome a ella como premio de consolación.

\- ¡Qué tonta es mi prima!- repliqué, derramando salsa tártara sobre la superficie tostada del pescado- ¿Comentó algo que pueda servirnos?

\- No en forma verbal, pero leí su mente- dijo Sasori, sonrojándose- Era más fácil que robar la carta de su habitación.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con él.

\- Hotaru piensa que no mereces contar con el amor incondicional de Sai y no entiende que hayas huido simplemente porque estás celosa de Mikoto- dijo.

\- ¿Qué?- repliqué, dejando caer mi tenedor- ¿Eso es lo que piensa?

\- Según su mente, la cual, debes disculparme, es abrumadoramente monotemática, le dijiste a Mikoto que no estabas dispuesta a compartir el amor de Sai y, en vez de abordar con ella el tren con destino al centro de Iwagakure, desapareciste.

\- ¡Yo jamás dije eso! ¡Odio a Sai!

\- Lo sabemos, In- dijo Deidara- ¿No ves lo que está pasando aquí? La secta aún necesita encontrarte. Sai planea retornar con tu cuerpo poseído por el espíritu de la viuda y proclamar que logró hacerte cambiar de parecer y están felizmente casados. La idea de que hayas huido por celos facilita su estratagema y refuerza la idea de que lo amas. De ese modo, tus padres seguirán apoyando el compromiso sin pensar que huyes, precisamente, del novio.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ese **Vampyr** repugnante que los padres de Ino estén de acuerdo con la boda?- preguntó Sakura- No piensa solicitar la bendición de un sacerdote católico, ¿verdad? Qué cosas digo, si ni siquiera puede pisar una iglesia. ¿Por qué no la raptó desde un comienzo?

\- Es parte del procedimiento necesario que antecede el rito de posesión que quieren llevar a cabo durante la noche de bodas- explicó Deidara- No surtirá efecto si los padres de la víctima inmolada no están de acuerdo con el sacrificio. Es solo otra blasfemia alusiva a la Biblia, la secta quiere tergivérsalo todo y darle una aplicación soez a las sagradas escrituras para complacer al demonio.

\- ¡Pero los padres de Ino no saben que el **Vampyr** tiene la intención de sacrificarla!- objetó ella.

\- Por supuesto que no, al menos no de forma consciente- dijo Deidara- pero al participar en los ritos de la secta el padre de Ino le cedió al venerable maestro todo poder sobre su familia y juró obediencia y silencio pase lo que pase.

\- No crees que mi padre consentiría en que me mataran, ¿verdad?- pregunté, tragando el pedazo de pan que había mojado en la salsa.

\- Claro que no- repuso él- Es solo que su voluntad está supeditada a la de la secta y, sin saberlo, concede permiso absoluto sobre su vida y la de sus seres queridos a Lucifer. Los pactos de la secta son cosa grave, por eso los iniciados son excomulgados automáticamente de la Iglesia, por más que la falta no sea conocida por un sacerdote.

\- ¿Así que se excomulgan a sí mismos, incluso sin saberlo?- inquirió Sasori- Me refiero a aquellos casos en que personas incautas, como el padre de Ino, se unen a la secta sin saber lo que hacen.

\- Sí a todo lo que dijiste- repuso Deidara- excepto lo de no saber. Todos los iniciados de la secta saben que buscan poder, dinero, influencias u obscuros conocimientos metafísicos. También son conscientes de que evocan deidades extrañas y juran por sus vidas. Esto le es sumamente placentero al demonio y le conviene, por supuesto, al vampiro original.

\- Cuánto lo siento, Ino- dijo Sakura- Espero que tus padres vuelvan a ser las personas que eran antes de que el **Vampyr** Sai los deslumbrase con promesas mundanas.

\- Gracias, Sakura. Ruego que sea como dices- respondí, intentando sonreír- Así que Mikoto y Sai se pusieron de acuerdo para dar una excusa falsa que explicara mi fuga- agregué, imaginando el modo en que el último les había dado a mis padres la noticia- ¿Quién podría creer semejante estupidez?

\- Tu prima Hotaru, para empezar- dijo Deidara- ¿Recuerdas la noche del baile?

\- ¿Qué hay con el baile?

\- Cuando Sai se presentó allí con Mikoto, le preguntaste, con Hotaru como testigo, por qué había llegado con la pianista. Infortunadamente, tu prima lo recuerda y para ella esta solo confirma los motivos de tu huida.

\- Por cierto- dijo Sasori- según los recuerdos de tu prima Hotaru, un tal Fugaku Sarutobi es de la opinión que intentabas enlodar la reputación de Sai en secreto para alejarlo de la pianista. Sarutobi se reunió con tu familia y les dije a tus padres que estabas muy enojada con el señor de Āto por causa de su relación con la señorita Mikoto. Les contó, incluso, que habías contemplado la idea de matarlo.

\- ¡Rayos!- exclamé- ¡Jamás debí confiar en Fugaku! Pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Cómo es que Sai puede manipularlo todo con tal perfección? ¡Parece que hubiera planeado cada uno de sus pasos desde el inicio para hacerme caer en trampas que solo comprendo mucho después, anticipándose, incluso, a mis conversaciones!

\- Vamos, eso no es nada para quien ha aprendido directamente del demonio- dijo Deidara.

\- Su alteza rupestre tiene razón- afirmó Sasori- Por otra parte, se dice que el ingenio del maligno es superior al de los buenos ángeles, y no es verdad: ya ves cómo tú misma has podido ganarle al **Vampyr** en su propio juego sin hacerte partícipe del mal.

\- Yo no diría eso- repliqué- pero no puedo negar que, a pesar de mis errores constantes, he sido salvada en múltiples ocasiones. Además- agregué, sonriendo- logramos sacar el cuerpo de Deidara de la torre endemoniada. ¡Esa es una victoria que merece un brindis!

\- ¡Salud!- dijo Deidara, elevando su copa- Brindo por esta feliz reunión.

\- Por la inminente derrota de todos los **Vampyr-** dijo Sasori- Bueno, todos menos yo- agregó, riendo.

En cuanto terminamos de comer pescado y las patatas, cada uno de nosotros se apoderó de su respectivo tazón de chocolate fundido.

\- ¡Ay, qué bien huele!- dije- No sé qué hace la cocinera para que no se torne sólido a pesar del frío. Sigue estando tan cremoso...

Deidara se llevó una cucharada a la boca y su rostro dejó traslucir el éxtasis gustativo que estaba experimentado.

\- Nunca había comido chocolate con mi cuerpo físico- dijo, cerrando los ojos- Espero que Ayame no se alarme si asalto la despensa esta noche.

Recordé que el cacao había sido traído de Mizu no Kuni mucho después de que Sai metiera a Deidara en la urna piramidal y sonreí, complacida: era el único hombre del lugar del siglo X que había probado algo semejante porque, como bien sabíamos, nuestro enemigo solo consumía sangre.

La combinación de chocolate derretido con el dulce vino blanco era deliciosa, y cuando terminé la última gota de mi postre Sakura me condujo por los pasillos vacíos a la cocina que estaba en la parte trasera del primer nivel y puso a calentar agua para mi baño. Me dio una pastilla de jabón de rosas y una tela limpia para secarme y me mostró el cuarto de baño, el cual también estaba en el primer nivel, a escasos metros de la cocina.

\- Hay otros cuartos de baño en el edificio, pero solo este tiene una bañera. La mayoría de las chicas se dan baños de esponja en sus habitaciones respectivas entre semana- dijo, entregándome la llave y una lámpara de aceite- Tendrás que cambiarte cuando regreses a la habitación. Allí te daré una bata. Nunca se sabe, tu prima podría pasar por aquí y será mejor que conserves tu disfraz en público.

\- ¿Cómo vas a regresar?- pregunté, nerviosa.

\- Descuida, hay velas aquí- dijo, extrayendo una vela gruesa y una caja de cerillos del cajón superior de una gran cómoda que tenía un espejo redondo incorporado- ¡Aquí está! ¿Crees que podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta?

\- Eso espero- dije, algo asustada. Ya era espeluznante recorrer esa escalera en compañía.

\- Si quieres, puedo regresar por ti en media hora. ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Gracias, Sakura!- exclamé- ¡Eres maravillosa!

\- Lo sé- dijo, guiñándome un ojo- Disfruta tu baño ahora, no sea que se enfríe el agua.

En cuanto salió le eché llave al cerrojo y me sumí en la bañera caliente haciendo abundante espuma con el jabón perfumado. Di gracias a los Cielos por haber puesto en mi camino una amiga como Sakura. Reí para mis adentros de mis inclinaciones sibaríticas y, en vez de frotarme enérgicamente, me lavé con calma, dejando que mis dedos se arrugaran como en los tiempos en que solía tomar baños interminables en casa, que ya parecían muy remotos.

Mientras estaba en la bañera escuché que un rumor de voces provenientes de la entrada principal irrumpía en el edificio y supuse, por las risas alegres y los pasos que corrían escalera arriba, que las pupilas habían regresado. El cuarto de baño no tenía ventana y, por lo tanto, no podría saber si la ventisca se había calmado. Recé para no toparme con Hotaru una vez saliera de allí. Emergí de la bañera y, tras secarme con el lienzo, volví a calarme el hábito y las botas.

El primer nivel estaba helado y tirité esperando a que Sakura regresara por mí. Limpié el espejo empañado con el dorso de la mano y noté que mi rostro había adelgazado un poco, acaso por una combinación de los arduos viajes y las emociones. Sin embargo, estaba al fin realmente limpia, o lo que yo consideraba limpia, que se derivaba de tomar un baño completo con jabón y agua hervida, pues nunca me había sentido satisfecha con los baños de palangana y vasija, y mucho menos con los tradicionales baños secos de Iwagakure, que consistían en pasarse una tela perfumada con agua de baño por el cuerpo: detestaba el perfume Jicky, favorito de la señorita Biwako desde que había salido al mercado el año anterior, el cual, entremezclado con el aroma de su transpiración natural, la hacía oler como un **Vampyr** , o al menos eso habría dicho Sakura.

Ya empezaba a preocuparme por la tardanza de la última cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?- pregunté.

\- Soy yo, Sakura- contestó su voz.

Giré la llave y abrí la puerta, pero no había nadie allí.

\- ¡Ino!- dijo Sakura, acercándose y haciéndose visible al fin- ¿No me veías? No quería pegarme a la puerta para no asustarte.

\- Cielos, mi corazón dejó de latir unos instantes- reí, saliendo del cuarto de baño con el lienzo y la lámpara de aceite.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu baño?

\- Mejor de lo que había soñado, no quería que terminara.

\- Lo supuse, por eso me tardé un poco más. ¡Tengo buenas nuevas! Cesó de nevar- anunció- Podremos ir a la cripta en cuanto las chicas se hayan ido a dormir.

\- Magnífico... creo- dije, sintiendo un extraño revoloteo en mi vientre.

\- También tengo miedo, pero todo estará bien. Es algo que querámoslo o no debemos afrontar y, por fortuna, estamos juntos.

\- Cierto- dije, e iniciamos el ascenso por las escaleras.

Creí percibir con el rabillo del ojo que una de las puertas se abrías y me sobresalté.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura- ¿Qué ocurre?

Le enseñé la puerta en cuestión, y ella alargó el brazo para arrojar algo de luz en su dirección.

\- Está cerrada- susurró- Descuida, es la habitación de una de las chicas más curiosas de Konoha no tōjō, la hermana menor de Yugito Nii. Siempre me observa, sospecho que para dar noticia a Yugito de todos mis movimientos. Éramos rivales, si cabe decirlo así o, más bien, ella me veía como su rival- rio- Estoy segura de que sigue pensando que soy bastante extraña.

\- Debe ser amiga de mi prima Hotaru- murmuré, riendo también.

Era curioso que las historias de las instituciones educativas siguieran siendo las mismas a pesar del cambio de generaciones. Yo nunca había estado en una, pero pensé que me habría gustado hacer pilatunas y tener amigas pues, en realidad, no había tenido ninguna amiga cercana hasta que había conocido a Sakura.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Deidara y Sasori no estaban allí.

\- Fueron al edificio central- explicó Sakura, haciéndome pasar- Ambos querían dormir un rato. Vendrán a buscarnos antes de la medianoche.

La idea de una siesta vespertina sonaba como música. Sakura me dio una bonita bata color verde menta y, tras cambiarme, me recosté en una de las dos camitas de su habitación con las mantas hasta el cuello.

No tengo sueño- dijo- así que te despertaré a las doce menos cuarto. Voy a leer un rato.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por más de la **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	36. CAPÍTULO 36: El corazón batiente

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36: Oído absoluto: El corazón batiente.**

A pesar del agotamiento, tardé unos diez minutos en quedarme dormida. Soñé con un árbol hermoso y radiante cuyas ramas doradas se extendían hasta el cielo.

\- No temas morir- decía una voz dentro de mí- Yo te llevaré a la eternidad.

La visión me proporcionó una sensación plácida y profunda, tanto así que cuando Sakura me despertó creí que la habitación aún estaba inundada de luz. Salí del lecho tibio a mi pesar y me calé el hábito por encima de la bata. Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana y, acercándome también, le pedí que me enseñara el árbol maravilloso.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices tú cuál es?- respondió, sonriendo y elevando una ceja.

Era un reto. Miré la blanca superficie de la tierra a través del cristal y observé con atención las diversas copas de los árboles. Al fin me detuve en uno que estaba cubierto de nieve. No era más alto que los demás pero me parecía más dulce y más tierno, no porque luciera débil sino porque sus ramas gachas y dispares se inclinaban hacía el suelo. Ningún árbol podía lucir majestuoso después de semejante tormenta, pero ese, en especial, lucía inexplicablemente humilde.

\- Ese- dije, señalándolo con el dedo tembloroso- Ese es el árbol bendecido con la insignia de la Cruz.

Sakura me miró, atónita:

\- ¿Cómo supiste?- balbuceó- ¡Es imposible reconocerlo!

\- Parece que llevara gustoso toda la carga de la tormenta.

Sakura lo miró en silencio unos instantes y después dijo, con pupilas humedecidas:

\- El árbol que estaba en su lugar hizo igual- murmuró- Muchos años pensé que la blanca mano de la muerte lo había arrancado de raíz para siempre la noche en que Karin Kyūketsuki llegó a Konoha no tōjō. Ahora comprendo que todo árbol que crece en ese lugar tocado por Dios es uno solo, el mismo árbol de la vida perenne, el árbol de la Santa Cruz. Supongo que hay que verlo con los ojos del alma y tú lo hiciste.

\- ¿Podemos ir a visitarlo?- pregunté, emocionada- Me gustaría estar cerca de él. Sé que no es el árbol de la vida del paraíso sino algo así como su hijo terrenas y aun así...

\- Por supuesto que iremos esta misma noche- rio- Será una buena oportunidad para que Deidara y tú lo conozcan sin la intromisión de las alumnas.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Son ellos!- dijo Sakura, poniéndose el abrigo y las botas- ¿Te importaría abrir la puerta?

\- ¿Quién llama?- pregunté, cautelosa.

\- Soy yo, In.

Era la voz de Deidara. Solo entonces abrí la puerta y me encontré con él y con Sasori, quienes llevaban lámparas y estacas.

\- Toma- me dijo Deidara, ofreciéndome una su daga- Podrías llevarla en el bolsillo de la túnica.

\- ¿Sakura?- preguntó Sasori- ¿Tienes tu arma?

\- Claro- respondió ella, enseñándole su crucifijo- También tengo agua bendita.

\- Cielos, qué miedo- dije- Parece que fuéramos a enfrentarnos con nuestros enemigos.

\- Los alcances de los **Vampyr** son insospechables- dijo Sasori- Es mejor que estemos preparados, en especial si salimos de las habitaciones durante la noche. No te preocupes, Ino, esta no es una excepción: Sakura y yo siempre llevamos armas, y las más poderosas son nuestras cruces.

\- Eso me consuela- dije, y salí de la habitación.

Deidara y Sasori fueron delante de nosotras iluminando el camino. Por más que intentásemos ser sigilosos, los escalones crujían con cada paso que dábamos y temí que las pupilas despertaran. Sin embargo, llegamos a la puerta principal sin que ninguna cabeza se asomara de las habitaciones. Pasaron unos segundos en que me sentí tibia aún en el aire seco de la noche del internado. Sin embargo, tras dar una decena de pasos, ya había perdido todo el calor que había acumulado dentro del edificio y un frío doloroso me invadió hasta los huesos. Caminé junto a Deidara y Sakura tiritando y sin elevar la vista del suelo, intentando simplemente concentrarme en que mis botas no se hundieran en la nieve.

\- ¡Por Dios!- dije, por entre los dientes- ¿Cómo pueden vivir aquí?

\- Los muros son gruesos y aíslan el calor- dijo Deidara, quien también estaba temblando.

\- Esta es la puerta de la capilla- dijo Sakura, extrayendo la llave de su bolsillo- El capellán Tobirama me dio una copia de la llave maestra para que pueda supervisar la obra mientras él se ocupa de los asuntos trascendentales.

\- ¿No es conveniente ser benefactor de un lugar tan especial?- susurró Sasori, empujando la puerta suavemente- Aún si Sakura no lo sabía, estaba ganándose el acceso a todos sus secretos cuando le tendió una mano a la rectora. Todo sea por la gloria del Santísimo.

\- Amén- dijimos los demás, entrando a la capilla detrás de él y arrodillándose de cara al sagrario para persignarnos.

Después de eso, Deidara y yo seguimos a Sasori y Sakura a través de una pequeña puerta lateral que daba a una escalera de piedra y descendimos por esta hasta la cripta. Creí que mi corazón iba a estallar porque podía escucharlo como si estuviera fuera de mí.

\- ¿Oyen eso?- preguntó Sakura en un murmullo.

\- Es mi corazón- dije avergonzada.

\- No- dijo Sasori- Puedo discernir los latidos de los cuatro y definitivamente es algo más.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Sakura, aferrándolo por el abrigo y mirándolo con terror.

\- Algo maligno- sentenció él, tragando en seco.

\- Que la Virgen nos ampare- mascullé, mirando por detrás de mi hombro. Deidara había sido el último en descender a la cripta y la escalera estaba en la oscuridad.

\- Silencio, amigos- pidió Sasori, girando lentamente sobre sí mismo y sosteniendo su crucifijo en alto- Sí. Ahora estoy seguro: hay un quinto corazón cerca de aquí.

Deidara me trajo hacia sí, protegiéndome con sus brazos.

\- El corazón batiente- murmuró.

\- ¡Rayos que despistada soy!- reí- ¡Eso es excelente!

\- Por un momento creí que íbamos a toparnos con un **Vampyr-** dijo Sakura, haciéndonos señas para que la siguiéramos.

A continuación nos enseñó la apertura en el muro que estaba derribando y Sasori pasó primero, agachándose para caber por ella. Después le siguió Sakura, luego yo, y Deidara se quedó vigilando la capilla. Me encontré en una habitación que era una cavidad muy pequeña.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

\- Mira- dijo, acercando la lámpara al muro y rebordeando algo sobre él con el dedo índice- Parece un Rovás.

\- ¿Una qué?- preguntaron Sasori y Sakura al unísono.

\- Una marca del alfabeto antiguo de Deidara- expliqué, sintiéndome muy importante.

\- ¡Cierto!- dijo Deidara- Veo que tendré que darles unas cuantas lecciones de historia a los magyar modernos. Esta, curiosos pupilos míos, es la Rovás de la serpiente. ¡El cofre tiene que estar detrás de esa piedra! Dame la daga, In.

Deidara enterró el puñal repetidamente alrededor de la piedra y al final lo deslizó con la relativa facilidad por todo su perímetro. Introdujo los dedos en la ranura y forcejeó con la piedra hasta que cedió.

\- Ten cuidado, no sea que vayas a derribar un muro de contención- advirtió Sasori, asomando la cabeza por la entrada.

\- Sé lo que hago- dijo Deidara.

\- No eres masón- alegó Sasori.

Deidara se dio la vuelta para mirarlo por debajo de las cejar y, sonriendo, respondió.

\- Precisamente, mi estimado **Vampyr** , precisamente.

Diciendo esto, extrajo la piedra con delicadeza y la depositó en el suelo. Sakura y yo nos acercamos para ver dentro del hueco que había dejado: allí había un envoltorio de lienzo que golpeteaba con frenesí.

\- ¡Qué horror!- exclamé, dando un paso atrás.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí!- dijo Sakura, sacudiéndome los hombros.

\- Calma, señoras- dijo Deidara, tomando el envoltorio con ambas manos- Aquí está el cofre que buscábamos. Necesito que una de ustedes lo sostenga mientras me cercioro de revisar la fosa. No quiero olvidar algo importante.

Ambas negamos con la cabeza, así que Deidara suspiró, poniéndolo en el piso y girándose de nuevo para inspeccionar el espacio vacío.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo, metiendo el brazo en su totalidad dentro de agujero- Siento algo con la punta de los dedos. ¿Qué diablos...?

De repente realizó un movimiento veloz y extrajo el brazo, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

\- ¡Una serpiente!- chilló Sakura, arrinconándose. Salté tan lejos que me golpeé contra el muro del lado opuesto, pero no dije nada.

\- Qué extraño- dijo Deidara, deteniéndose a observarla- Es una cobra o, más bien, lo que queda de una cobra real. Está muerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- tartamudeé.

\- Sí- dijo, hincándose de rodillas para verla a la luz de la lámpara- Es una Cobra Real, es decir, una comedora de serpientes.

\- ¿Cómo los **Vampyr** que beben la sangre de otros **Vampyr**?- balbuceó Sakura.

\- Como Sai- sentenció Deidara, enrollándose y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su túnica- Creo que debemos regresar.

Puso la piedra en su lugar y esperó a que Sakura y yo saliésemos para extenderle a través de la grieta el envoltorio a Sasori, quien lo tomó en sus manos con obvia repulsión. El corazón palpitaba audiblemente cuando me aproximaba al lienzo en el que estaba envuelto el cofre.

\- Creí que el cofre estaría mucho más cerca del árbol- apunté, mientras ascendíamos por las escaleras- ¡Este es un momento grandioso!

\- El árbol extiende su protección sobre todo el terreno de Konoha no tōjō- dijo Deidara- Por otra parte, la cripta está por debajo del nivel del suelo, lo que significa que Sai no podía presentir sus propios latidos.

\- No olvidemos, entonces, que estamos a punto de llevarlo a la superficie- comenté.

\- Es nuestra única opción, a menos que queramos mudarnos a la cripta- dijo Sasori.

\- No, gracias- repuso Sakura, iluminando el camino- ¡No puedo esperar a regresar a la habitación y ver qué contiene el lienzo!

\- Tengo la sensación como si llevara las almas de varios **Vampyr** en las manos- dijo Sasori- Siempre me han producido asco, pero esto es muchísimo peor.

\- Dame acá- dijo Deidara- Pasé tanto tiempo con los muertos y bajo el influjo del demonio que conozco bien la esencia de la muerte y el pecado. Hasta puedo tolerarla.

\- Dichoso tú- dijo Sasori, con una inflexión sarcástica.

\- Coincido con Sasori- dijo Sakura- Me recuerda a lo que se sentía en una habitación cuando la condesa había estado en ella, es algo sucio y pegajoso.

\- No me sorprende. Sai le ha transmitido todos sus crímenes y su vida humana- dijo Deidara- Me pregunto a quién pertenece el corazón y si su alma podrá descansar.

\- Quizás los monjes le dieron una sepultura a la víctima- especuló Sakura- Si pudieron hallar el corazón en Takigakure, debían saber mucho más de lo que suponemos.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que los monjes conociesen la escritura antigua- dije- Eso implica que sabían quién era Sai desde un comienzo.

\- Y que no querían que nadie que desconociese su origen pudiera hallar el cofre- dijo Deidara- De lo contrario, no habrían utilizado una Rovás para marcar la piedra en la cripta.

\- A veces pienso que los monjes rigen el mundo desde sus claustros- dijo Sakura- ¡Parecen saberlo todo!

Salimos de la capilla tan pronto como pudimos y, para entonces, había vuelto a nevar.

\- ¡Bendito aire fresco!- dijo, aunque volví a tiritar casi de inmediato- Sentía que me ahogaba allá abajo.

\- No es el lugar más acogedor del mundo- comentó Deidara.

Me sentí reanimada cuando regresamos al edificio donde estaba la habitación de Sakura: a pesar de ser bastante frío estaba caliente en comparación con el patio y la cripta. Subimos los escalones tan pronto como pudimos y Sakura nos hizo pasar uno a uno. Deidara puso el envoltorio sobre la mesa y Sasori se sentó sobre la cama que estaba contra la pared.

\- Creo que mañana esta habitación va a requerir una limpieza especial- comentó.

\- Y la tuya también- dijo Sakura- no pienso dormir con esta cosa palpitando sobre la mesa, tendrán que llevarla con ustedes.

\- ¿Todos listos?- preguntó Deidara, mirándonos a unos y otros- Voy a desenvolver el lienzo.

Asentimos, expectantes. Me acerqué para ver mejor, con Sakura asomándose por encima de mi hombro. Deidara retiró los pliegues con cuidado y noté que había un pedazo de madera clavado en la tapa de cofre.

\- ¡La reliquia de la vera cruz!- exclamé- ¡Tal como lo leímos en el manuscrito!

Deidara retiró la clavija que sujetaba la tapa e intentó abrir el cofre, pero estaba atascado, así que tomó su daga de nuevo y separó con cuidado la madera hasta que cedió. Aun si había estado envuelto en un lienzo, el cofre había recogido gran cantidad de polvo, por lo cual estornudé en cuando Deidara lo abrió. Noté que al arca tenía un pequeño compartimiento superior que contenía un pergamino enrollado y dos pequeños frascos de plata, cada uno con un monograma diferente. El compartimiento era de poca profundidad y el corazón latía con fuerza debajo de la delgada división de madera.

No me atrevía a tocar el pergamino pero Deidara se hacía cargo de todo, así que lo tomó con cuidado, elevándolo en su mano. El rollo era bastante denso y estaba atado con un delgado lazo de cuero encerado. Cuando Deidara lo abrió, su parte inferior rozó la mesa. Di la vuelta hasta donde él estaba y observé que estaba lleno de diminutos caracteres reconocibles.

\- ¡Está escrito en latín!- susurré.

Mis conocimientos de latín eran precarios, pero sabía que a las chicas de Konoha no tōjō las hacían tomar varios años de gramática y composición, así que asumí que Sakura comprendería lo que decía.

\- Lean en voz alta y en mi idioma, por favor- pedí, nerviosa.

Deidara se sentó y Sakura ocupó la silla junto a él, pero fue Deidara quien leyó, traduciendo simultáneamente del latín.

 _"Tanto en la vida monástica como fuera de ella, es difícil discernir qué sueños son verdaderos y cuáles son producto de nuestras emociones o impulsos irracionales. Sin embargo, la revelación llegó a mí por medio de una serie de sueños lúcidos durante los cuales conocía que dormía en mi celda y, al mismo tiempo, era partícipe del sueño como un actor invisible. Aun si las imágenes que desfilaban ante mis ojos me horrorizaban, las sabías reales, y los recuerdos precisos de las mismas permanecieron en mí durante la vigilia. Algunas de las visiones pertenecen al pasado y otras al futuro. Hice entrega de los manuscritos relativos al siglo anterior a los frailes cistercienses que viajaron a Takigakure para apoderarse del corazón batiente._

 _Durante los sueños, la presencia de paz que me iluminaba me ordenó abstenerme de transcribir la profecía de la novia. Es conveniente que el demonio tenga su propia exégesis para que su ungido esté igualmente persuadido de la victoria. El enemigo lo sabe casi todo, pero el resultado depende de la voluntad de Dios. Mientras los hermanos cistercienses estaban en Takigakure, fui con dos de mis hermanos benedictinos al lugar de descanso del monstruo en el bajo Kirigakure y hallé, tal como me había sido revelado, a la serpiente que guardaba la tumba enrollada sobre la tierra. Si hubiésemos llegado durante las horas del día lo habríamos hallado a él y habría descubierto nuestro plan._

 _Sin embargo, nos presentamos en su lecho durante las horas de cacería y nos apoderamos del ofidio que había viajado con él desde el momento en que la indestructibilidad le fue conferida en Takigakure. La víbora me mordió pero el Espíritu me hizo inmune a su veneno demoníaco y, en cuanto la sacamos de la tumba, cayó como muerta, tal como lo había visto en la revelación. Así pues, el hermano Danzō extrajo su veneno y lo mezcló con una trituración de cristales de sal como me había sido indicado. Guardamos una parte en nuestra orden, dimos una parte a los hermanos cistercienses y separamos aún una tercera, que debe ser guardada siempre con el corazón batiente. La trituración inmuniza a toda víctima del monstruo, efectiva o potencial, para que esta no desarrolle la misma sed de sangre de su atacante._

 _Igualmente, el veneno transmitido por medio de las fauces del monstruo en cualquier forma será eliminado de la víctima, incluyendo los nocivos efectos del beso de la muerte, que es el sello del diablo. Nuestra orden cedió el cuidado del corazón batiente a los hermanos del Císter que lo encontraron. Mientras tanto, la orden de Benedicto será la guardiana de la cobra. El corazón y la serpiente han de ser reunidos en un lugar privilegiado que será tocado por la luz de Dios para que, juntos, sean depositados bajo tierra._

 _La revelación me enseñó que un árbol brotará en el lugar iluminado, como plantado por la mano del Altísimo. Ambas órdenes monásticas han de prestar especial atención a este árbol, pues está bendecido, pero solo la simiente extraída del primer fruto representará todo lo que el monstruo ha deseado obtener para sí mismo y para su dueño, que es la promesa del árbol de la vida que está en medio del paraíso. Es preciso que el hermano que atestigüe el descenso del haz de luz sobre la tierra aguarde la maduración de este primer fruto y almacene cuidadosamente la semilla en el recipiente de plata que lleva el monograma_ **L. V** _, el cual permanecerá vacío hasta ese momento._

 _Entonces será depositado en el cofre que contiene el corazón batiente junto al recipiente que lleva el monograma_ **V. S** _, y que contiene los cristales imbuidos del veneno. El lugar que los albergue debe estar marcado con la insignia que dibujaré al final, la cual el rey sabrá reconocer. Solo la novia y el rey, una vez reunidos en forma corporal, encontrarán el lugar secreto y este manuscrito, del cual se hará en tiempo presente una copia para cada orden, omitiendo la insignia del final. Esta copia deberá ser guardada en el cofre que alberga el corazón batiente._

 _Mientras el monstruo camine sobre la faz de la tierra la novia no debe consumir los cristales curativos, pues es menester que el monstruo la encuentre. Debe, por el contrario, darlos a beber en una solución de agua para a quienes, tras la destrucción del corazón batiente, se encuentren aún bajo los efectos del veneno espiritual del monstruo. Si, por la gracia de Dios, la víctima no ha muerto, beberá los cristales y su salud y alma serán restauradas. Si la víctima del monstruo ha muerto, su corazón debe ser, sin excepción, atravesado por una vara de hierro o madera para que su alma obtenga el descanso eterno. Será inútil que consuma los cristales._

 _La novia debe ingerir la semilla del árbol bendecido durante el plenilunio siguiente al hallazgo del cofre, específicamente en el lugar donde se haya llevado a cabo el primer ataque contra ella. Hasta ese momento, el corazón y la serpiente no deben estar en contacto directo pero, tras la ingestión de las semillas, la novia debe disponer la serpiente alrededor del corazón, enrollándola fuertemente en torno a él las veces necesarias hasta que la cola quede dentro de la boca. Entonces la novia tendrá poder sobre el monstruo y el secreto de su conversación le será revelado._

 _Para que lo anterior surta efecto, la novia y el rey no deberán recibir el sacramento del matrimonio hasta entonces pues, así como solo la Virgen puede aplastar la cabeza de las serpiente, solo una doncella puede destruir al hijo del demonio. Tampoco deben ver el corazón antes de la noche señalada. Ignoro qué ocurrirá después, porque esto depende de las respuestas de la novia. Será la voluntad del Dios de misericordia que nos creó y vive por los siglos de siglos, Amén._

 _Dios bendiga a nuestras santas órdenes, al rey y a su novia."_

\- Y, tal como dice el monje, justo al final del manuscrito se puede apreciar la misma marca que fue tallada en la roca de la cripta- balbuceó Sakura- la Rovás de la serpiente.

\- ¿Te das cuenta?- exclamé- ¡Nos salvaste una vez más, Sakura!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Deteniendo una boda precipitada- dije.

\- Ah, no fui yo- rio- Fue la ventisca.

\- Como sea, nos hiciste un gran favor. A nosotros dos y a las víctimas de Sai- dijo Deidara.

\- Fue con el mayor de los gustos- aseguró ella, divertida- Nadie me habría sacado de mi cómoda habitación con semejante clima. Además, me alegra que estén obligados a esperar un poco más.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Deidara, extrañado- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, con la excepción de Hinata y Naruto, todos mis amigos han tenido bodas apresuradas o clandestinas. Creo que es apenas justo que pueda bailar en la boda de ustedes.

\- Tienes toda la razón- reí.

\- Siento echar a perder un momento tan jovial y femenino pero, según lo que acabamos de escuchar, el tiempo apremia- dijo Sasori desde su rincón.

\- Es cierto- dijo Deidara.

\- ¿A qué se refieren?- pregunté.

\- El cuarto creciente pasó hace varios días- continuó Sasori- Tenemos que partir a Iwagakure cuanto antes si queremos llegar a tiempo para el plenilunio.

\- ¡Dios mío!- dije, tragando en seco- ¡Es cierto! Que todos los santos me amparen, tendré que enfrentarme sola con Sai.

\- Eso jamás- dijo Deidara- Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

\- Yo también- dijo Sasori.

\- Y yo- dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondieron los dos hombres.

\- Tú te quedarás en una iglesia mientras nosotros matamos al monstruo- sentenció Sasori.

\- Rayos- refunfuñó ella- ¿Nunca voy a ver cómo desaparece un **Vampyr**?

\- No es una novela, Sakura- dijo Deidara- Si te expones innecesariamente en ese momento, nos pondrás a todos en gran peligro, comenzando por Ino, quien estará en una posición muy vulnerable.

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedo mirar desde una ventana?- preguntó ella.

\- Sai domina a todos sus vampiros conversos y suele rodearse, además, de adeptos de la secta que no dudarían en matarte. Por lo tanto, tu presencia allí supondría un gran riesgo y una distracción que podría resultar fatal. Debemos vigilar y defender a una sola persona que, en este caso, será Ino.

\- Bien, como ustedes digan- masculló, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero si vamos a ser más inteligentes que el enemigo, ustedes dos deberán permanecer ocultos hasta el momento de atacar. Si no me dejan hacer las veces de carnada, ustedes tampoco tienen mi permiso de enfrentarlo directamente. Recuerden que, hasta el momento final, solo Ino tiene poder sobre el **Vampyr** original.

\- A decir verdad, es una sabia determinación. Si Sasori y yo nos escondemos podremos tomarlo por sorpresa- dijo Deidara- Debo hacerme con un arco, aljaba y flechas. En el momento en que Ino responda a sus preguntas y él se debilite, una flecha encendida atravesará su corazón.

\- Yo llevaré la cruz Patriarcal y estaré algunos pasos tras él. De ese modo, si fallas, lo remataré- dijo Sasori.

\- Yo nunca fallo- dijo Deidara, confiado- Por otra parte, llámenme optimista, pero creo que esta vez lo tenemos. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca.

\- Pues no debemos permitir que nos descubra o nos dé alcance antes de que regresemos a Iwagakure- dije.

\- Estaremos bien- dijo Sasori, persignándose- Solo debemos estar juntos y desenterrar la cruz Patriarcal mañana en la mañana. Después cabalgaremos hasta la parroquia del padre Itachi, le explicaremos lo ocurrido y partiremos inmediatamente al lugar donde te atacó por primera vez.

\- Es un plan satisfactorio- dijo Deidara- En ese caso, vamos a dormir.

\- Sugiero dividir la reliquia de la vera cruz en dos- sugirió Sakura- De ese modo, Ino y yo también podremos mantener aislado al **Vampyr** en caso de que se presente durante la noche.

Así lo hicimos. Deidara y Sasori partieron con el corazón batiente y la víbora, y Sakura y yo atamos un grueso hilo de seda alrededor de la reliquia y la colgamos del marco de la puerta tras echar el cerrojo. Poco después nos quedamos dormidas orando.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va por más de la **MITAD** para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de cuanto le hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	37. CAPÍTULO 37: La estatua de la estación

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37: Staccato: La estatua de la estación.**

Eran las seis y media cuando el sol se ocultó tras la línea del horizonte. Esa noche habría luna llena en la ciudad. El viaje había sido largo y extenuante y al fin habíamos llegado a la estación. Deidara y yo lucíamos tan sucios y hambrientos enfundados en nuestros hábitos rotos que una mujer nos ofreció limosnas sin que se las pidiésemos. Tuve que rendirme ante su insistencia y, más por no llamar la atención que por no enfadarla, acepté, pensando que le daría la moneda a un niño.

Busqué por entre la capucha el maravilloso muchacho que me había ayudado a huir a Amegakure: no quería alzar la cabeza por miedo a ser reconocida pero deseaba con todo el corazón agradecerle de nuevo por haberme salvado de Sai. Los rostros de los mozalbetes me eran familiares pero él no estaba presente así que, temiendo lo peor, me acerqué a los chicos y les pregunté dónde estaba su compañero Yagura. Ellos me miraron con expresiones vacuas o extrañadas:

\- ¿Yagura? ¿Qué Yagura?- respondió uno de ellos, un adolescente de cabellos rubios y rostro lechoso.

Le describí lacónicamente al hermoso chico de cabello corto de color crema, tez clara, ojos color magenta además de su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que recorría todo el lado izquierdo de su cara y sonrisa deslumbrante, pero él dijo:

\- He trabajado aquí desde que tenía ocho años, hermana, y puedo jurarle por mis ojos que aquí jamás ha trabajado un mozo de carga llamado Yagura, mucho menos uno guapo. Como puede ver, todos somos muy feos- agregó, escupiendo en el suelo, ante las risas de sus compañeros.

Miré alrededor, preocupada: los chicos hablaban en serio. Tuvimos que partir, así que les di la monea y me despedí de ellos, abatida. Sasori llamó un coche de alquiler y todos subimos con prisa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ino?- preguntó Sakura.

Le conté que estaba inquieta por el muchacho que me había salvado y ella comentó:

\- Estoy segura de que está bien. Tal vez solo trabajó aquí un par de días y prefirió partir después de ayudarte. Por lo que me has contado, es muy inteligente. ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Precisamente vi una estatua con los rasgos característicos del chico que describiste a la entrada de la estación.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté, aterrada- ¡Espero que Sai no lo haya convertido en piedra!

\- Ay, Ino- rio- ¿Desde cuándo los **Vampyr** pueden transformar a sus enemigos en objetos inanimados?

\- Sakura- dije, tragando en seco- ¿Olvidas lo que le hizo a Deidara? ¡Lo metió en una pirámide de cristal durante diez siglos!

\- A Deidara le ocurrió igual que a Blanca Nieves- apuntó Sasori con una sonrisa socarrona- Solo que la malvada bruja era, en este caso, un **Vampyr**.

\- Está bien, tienen razón- dijo Sakura- pero no vi un chico petrificado sino una estatua colorida en el pilar que divide los galpones principales en medio de la puerta de entrada. ¿No repararon en ella?

\- No- dije, aún nerviosa- Me gusta observar los detalles decorativos de los edificios, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a la estación de esta ciudad que suelo mirar solo a los viajantes. En todo caso, buscaba a un chico y no una estatua.

\- Comprendo- respondió- La estatua era muy bella y tenía una pequeña leyenda bajo los pies que es toda una rareza en Iwagakure dada la censura religiosa. Habría esperado que la cambiasen por Cupido, ya que, de otro modo, las alas habrían sido motivo de repudio. Quizá los republicanos no la despedazaron solo porque está en un punto ciego.

\- ¿Qué dice la leyenda?- inquirí.

\- Arcángel- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Callé varios minutos, meditando lo que Sakura acababa de contarme. Tendría que prestar especial atención cuando volviera a la estación de trenes. Aun así, no me rendiría hasta que tuviera noticias del chico que me había salvado. El cochero nos llevó a través de las calles de la ciudad hasta la parte posterior de la parroquia del barrio de mis padres. Supuse que le parecería normal que no entráramos por el atrio pues Deidara y yo vestíamos túnicas de monjes y por lo tanto era plausible que trabajáramos en la parroquia.

Descendimos del vehículo entre las sombras del atardecer y golpeé con tacto la puerta de la sacristía: el último servicio había acabado hacía unos minutos y el padre Zōsui debía estar cambiándose. Un minuto después, mi confesor atendía mi llamado. Por poco se desmaya al verme: primero se puso muy pálido y luego enrojeció, riendo a todo pulmón y haciéndonos pasar con lágrimas en los ojos. Él, por supuesto, me había pedido que no volviera a la ciudad pero, una vez adentro y resguardados en la sacristía, le revelamos que habíamos hallado el modo de destruir al vampiro.

\- Tiene que ser esta misma noche- explicó Sasori.

No teníamos tiempo de explicar quién era Deidara con exactitud, pero el padre Zōsui solo requería conocer nuestro plan de acción, el cual narramos en detalle para su tranquilidad. Sakura se quedaría con él mientras Sasori, Deidara y yo íbamos al callejón vacío. Ellos me esperarían escondidos entre los árboles de la casa que estaba frente a la propiedad de Sai, empuñando sus armas.

\- El vampiro parece haber anticipado tu arribo a la ciudad- afirmó el padre Zōsui- Esta mañana Yamato pasó por aquí para informarme que su amo retornó anoche.

\- ¿Ha visto a Mikoto, padre?- pregunté, nerviosa.

\- No, pero Yamato dice que la llevó a casa del joven Kawaki mientras Sai estaba ausente.

\- Ese debe ser otro **Vampyr-** dijo Sakura.

\- Sin duda- respondió el padre Zōsui- Es uno de los más cercanos allegados del señor Sai en la ciudad.

Temía que mi padre hubiera sido convertido en vampiro pero guardaba la esperanza de que fuera demasiado pronto, aun para los estándares del demonio. El padre Zōsui compartió con nosotros un delicioso estofado que la mamá de Chouji había preparado para él y, mientras cenábamos con pan y vino, nos contó que Kushina había decidido respaldarme.

\- Se lo dijo a tus padres- explicó- pero ellos se rehúsan a creer que huiste del novio. Simplemente no quieren ver la realidad. Tu madre no ha vuelto por aquí, sospecho que tu padre se lo prohibió y ella lo apoya en sus decisiones. Chouji Akimichi, por el contrario, viene con su hermana todos los días. Me pidió que orásemos juntos por ti.

Sentí gran urgencia de ver a Chouji pero sabía que no era el momento. Tal vez al día siguiente todo habría cambiado y podría ir a su casa sin el temor de ser descubierta. Le entregué al padre Zōsui la carta apresurada que el padre Itachi le había escrito y él estuvo feliz de recibir noticias de su amigo y mentor. Después de la cena, el padre Zōsui escuchó mi confesión y celebró una misa privada para nosotros.

Todos estábamos tan nerviosos que no podíamos estar sentados. Me asomé por la ventana que daba a la calle lateral mientras Deidara y Sasori le explicaban al padre Zōsui lo que contenía la ruidosa caja que habíamos llevado con nosotros y, en tanto que el padre daba saltos de horror, observé los coches que pasaban. Me pareció ver a Zetsu con mi madre pero pensé que quizás los deseos de verlos me llevaban a confundirlos con otras personas. Me dije que necesitaba estar a solas un rato y retorné frente al altar para pedir valor, fuerza y calma. " _No temas morir, yo te llevaré a la eternidad_ ", había dicho una voz en mi sueño con el árbol de la vida. Era más fácil pensarlo que sentirlo: estaba aterrada.

Los minutos pasaban y se acercaba la hora del enfrentamiento. Deidara me dio su daga, que era lo único que podía llevar además del cofre, pues mis manos estarían demasiado ocupadas como para manipular otros objetos más pesados. Tenía mi crucifijo y eso debía bastarme. Hacia las once y media de la noche, Deidara y Sasori partieron a través del camposanto: debían llegar antes que yo y tomar posiciones que les permitieran actuar rápidamente con base en las exigencias de las circunstancias. Deidara llevaba agua bendita, arco y flechas, y Sasori llevaba la cruz Patriarcal, que había vuelto a ensamblar tras recobrar la llave del cofre de plata que colgaba del cuello del padre Itachi.

Si había sentido algo especialmente bello y doloroso al tocar la pequeña reliquia de la vera cruz, las grandes piezas de madera labrada, reunidas de nuevo, habían removido mi alma: no pude parar de llorar durante al menos una hora después de que Sasori nos la enseñó al padre Zōsui, a Deidara y a mí: nuestras rodillas se habían doblado al mismo tiempo y habíamos caído postrados ante ella en espontánea veneración. La compunción inicial que se había adueñado de mí se tornó lentamente en paz y al fin, cuando me atreví a tocarla con la punta de los dedos, me sentí vivificada por dentro, experimentando la misma gloria que la visión del árbol luminoso me había proporcionado durante el último sueño. Estaba lista para cumplir la verdadera profecía de la novia.

\- Pase lo que pase esta noche, te veré en el Cielo- le dije a Deidara antes de que saliera de la iglesia.

\- Amén- dijo él. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz dorada del árbol de la vida pero su palidez pronunciada y el ligero temblor de sus labios lo delataban: temía lo peor.

\- Ya no se trata de salvarnos a nosotros mismos sino de truncar los planes de Lucifer. Nos hemos preparado para este momento, sin saberlo, desde siempre.

\- Que Dios nos conceda la victoria que peleamos por Él- dijo, estrechándome en sus brazos.

\- Vamos, Deidara- llamó Sasori- Es hora de enfrentar la oscuridad.

En cuanto cerré la puerta de la sacristía mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que debía centrar mis esperanzas en la vida eterna y, aun así, deseaba con todo el corazón seguir viviendo a su lado. Sakura me aspergió con agua bendita, increpando la ayuda de la Virgen y todos los santos. A las doce menos diez salí de la iglesia por la puerta principal, llevando en las manos el cofre con el corazón batiente y un pequeño saco en el cual Deidara había metido la serpiente enrollada.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	38. CAPÍTULO 38:La serpiente infernal parte1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38: A Capella: La serpiente infernal parte 1.**

Era el mismo recorrido que había realizado una noche del verano anterior que había considerado fatídico. Ahora la luna iluminaba la calle helada y todos los árboles habían perdido las hojas. No había brisa ni cielo púrpura. El corazón maligno batía con sigilosa lentitud dentro de la caja y mi pulso se aceleraba, martilleando en mis oídos hasta llegar a hacer casi ensordecerme. No escuchaba mis propios pasos ni mi respiración agitada, que se transformaba en vapor blanco al salir de mi boca. Solo escuchaba dos corazones, el que estaba dentro de mí y el que debía destruir.

Pasé frente a las casas deshabitadas sin siquiera atreverme a mirarlas. No sabía si temblaba a causa del miedo o el frío, pero mis pies me arrastraban hacia la casa de Sai aunque parte de mi voluntad se resistía a coincidir con la decisión que ya había tomado. Sentía, pues, que iba como oveja al matadero, expresión bastante apropiada para ilustrar los planes de Sai y su secta para conmigo. Habría jurado que estaba completamente sola: no había rastros de Sasori o Deidara y, aun si sabía que era parte del plan, me acobardaba.

Me detuve en medio de la calle, exactamente frente a la reja de la casa del dragón y, tras depositar la caja en el suelo y abrirla, busqué son dedos trémulos el frasco con el monograma del árbol de la vida. Allí, acurrucada junto al cofre, retiré la pequeña tapa de plata que protegía las semillas y, cerrando los ojos, ingerí el contenido del frasco que se había transformado en polvo.

Mastiqué como pude, tragando con dificultad. Mentiría si dijera que experimenté una sensación sublime: mi miedo era abismal, tanto así que mi estómago se había contraído como si estuviera a punto de lanzarme a un pozo sin fondo. Con una exhalación entrecortada, sacudí el saco para que la serpiente cayera a mis pies. Su cuerpo, aún elástico, rebotó sobre la piedra y rozó mis botas, sobresaltándome.

Quise echarme a correr pero mis piernas no reaccionaron: no había marcha atrás. Me di alientos diciéndome que estaba donde debía estar y forcé el compartimiento superior del cofre que se había atascado, provocando con la brusquedad del tirón que el pergamino y los frascos rodaran por el suelo. Me apresuré a recogerlos confundiéndolo todo en mi afán. Volvía a inclinarme sobre el cofre, acomodando el pergamino y los frascos en el compartimiento correspondiente. Gracias a la dispersa luz de la luna vi el corazón por primera vez: no solo palpitaba dentro de la madera sino su tejido oscuro y heterogéneo tenía movimientos propios. Un vaho pestífero ascendió hasta mí y me compelió a retroceder sin que con ellos pudiese evitar que impregnara mis cabellos y vestiduras, así como todo el aire alrededor.

Estaba consciente de que no debía detenerme en medio de mi tarea así que, haciendo acopio de valentía, toqué la puerta muerta por primera vez. Temblando de asco, me decidí a enrollarla alrededor del corazón solo para descubrir que el extraño movimiento del último se debía a la gran cantidad de larvas negras y blancas que salían y volvían a entrar en él. Llorando, luché contra mis propias reacciones e introduje la culebra en el cofre, curvándola alrededor del corazón y rozándolo en el intento, más a causa de los espasmos de mi estómago que por la estrechez del espacio.

Cuando el corazón estuvo aprisionado dentro del grueso pellejo de la cobra, abrí sus fauces con las puntas de los dedos, distrayéndome con sus opacos ojos azules y la gelatinosa lengua bifurcada. Entonces escuché un siseo proveniente del cofre y me pareció que la serpiente se temblaba, como llenándose de un líquido invisible. Metí la cola dentro de la mandíbula abierta y, en un impulso que solo el terror puede explicar, aplasté su cabeza con mis nudillos para obligarla a morderse a sí misma. Una convulsión la recorrió y retiré mis manos, que se habían manchado de un líquido negro que bien podía ser sangre putrefacta o veneno.

Me puse de pie, lanzando una exclamación musa: la serpiente estaba viva. Salté hacia atrás, convencida de que me atacaría, solo para caer en la cuenta de que, al igual que la noche en que Sai había bebido mi sangre por primera vez, estaba rodeada de niebla. Jadeé horrorizada y empuñé la daga de Deidara con mano débil. Nada es peor que no ver lo que se acerca, o al menos eso creía.

\- ¡Sai!- grité, no para llamar al monstruo sino para darles un idea de mi ubicación a Deidara y a Sasori- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a jugar a las escondidas?

Di otro paso atrás, temiendo que la culebra escapase del cofre para morderme. Sin embargo, recordé que Sai podía apoderarse del corazón, así que volví a acercarme.

\- ¿Hola?- llamé. Sólo el eco de mi propia voz me contestó. Tomé el cofre y volví a cerrarlo. La serpiente y el corazón produjeron extraños sonidos en su interior. En vista de que Sai no salía a mi encuentro, tendría que ir por él. Entraría por última vez a la casa del dragón.

Me acerqué al portón y lo empujé procurando no hacer ruido pero las bisagras de metal chirriaron con el movimiento. Esta vez tampoco parecía que hubiera nadie en la casa. Temblando, subí los escalones de piedra y giré la perilla de la puerta principal, la cual cedió ante la presión de mi mano. Rogué para que Deidara y Sasori no me perdieran de vista: era imprescindible que supieran dónde estaba en cada momento. Me enfrenté a las tinieblas del interior y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con delicadeza.

El salón estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver más allá de mis narices, así que me acerqué a tientas a los pesados cortinajes para abrirlos un poco. Bastaría con que la claridad de la luna llena entrara por el cristal de una de las ventanas para darme una idea de la posición de los muebles y no tropezar contra ellos.

Puesto que el cofre me impedía maniobrar con soltura, lo deposité con cuidado en el suelo mientras intentaba descorrer una cortina cuyo punto de apertura no encontraba. Los ventanales eran tan altos y la tela tenía tantos pliegues que me estaba resultando realmente difícil hacerla a un lado. Por otra parte, mis ojos aún no se habituaban a la oscuridad y empecé a sudar profusamente a causa del miedo. Para mi sorpresa, los latidos del corazón contenido en el cofre se hicieron más tenues y, de un momento a otro, imperceptibles. Me incliné con lentitud y palpé la alfombra alrededor con las yemas de los dedos para descubrir con horror que el cofre había desaparecido.

De repente, la madera crujió bajo la alfombra en el otro extremo de la habitación. Presa del pánico, empecé a desplazarme a gatas por el área que creía haber recorrido entre la puerta principal y los ventanales con la esperanza de hallar el cofre pero alcancé la entrada antes de toparme con el artículo perdido. Desesperada, intenté abrir la puerta de nuevo para que la claridad exterior penetrara en la estancia pero la perilla permaneció firme en su lugar; alguien le había echado llave al cerrojo.

Con el fin de recobrar la calma, me dije que quizá la puerta principal se había atascado y Sai aún no sabía que yo estaba allí, pero no podía estar segura de ello. De todos modos, ese era un triste consuelo puesto que Deidara y Sasori ya no podrían entrar al inmueble de la misma forma que yo. Estaba atrapada y había perdido el corazón batiente. Tuve el presentimiento de haber caído en una trampa planeada por Sai con precisión magistral.

Mi respiración se tornó ruidosa, impidiéndome discernir los sonidos de mi entorno: debía comunicar de inmediato mi situación a Sasori y Deidara, quienes seguramente estaban fuera de la propiedad y tan angustiados como yo. Tendría que abrir la ventana e indicarles por medio de señas que estaba encerrada. Dejaría la ventana abierta de modo que ellos pudieran introducirse en el recinto mientras yo buscaba el cofre. Me puse de pie y caminé a ciegas hacia el ventanal pero, cuando palpé la suave tela de la cortina de nuevo y ya me disponía a levantarla, el piso de madera volvió a crujir, esta vez debajo de mis pies. Me quedé muy quieta, temiendo haberme delatado. Escudriñé la habitación con la esperanza de detectar el cofre antes de ser descubierta.

Aún no podía discernir las sombras que me rodeaban, así que me acurruqué lentamente y me escurrí tras la cortina. Procuré que mis movimientos fueran sutiles a pesar de mi nerviosismo y, cuando al fin estuve oculta por el negro cortinaje de terciopelo, me incorporé para alcanzar el alféizar. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando comprendí el verdadero motivo de la oscuridad del salón; las ventanas habían sido tapiadas con adobe en el interior, de modo que desde afuera parecía que los cristales podían abrirse. Deidara no podría entrar a la casa del dragón aunque rompiera los vidrios.

Ahogué una exclamación de horror y me lancé al piso, saliendo de mi escondite y rezando por entre los dientes para que Dios me permitiera recuperar el cofre antes de que Sai lo atisbara. Ahora podía distinguir vagamente los contornos del mobiliario gracias a la diáfana luz que se filtraba a través de la rendija de la puerta que comunicaba al salón con la habitación contigua. No parecía que hubiese nadie allí conmigo pero, aunque me esforzaba, no lograba ver el suelo. ¿Dónde había puesto el cofre?

\- ¡Ino!

La voz de Deidara llegó a mí desde la habitación adyacente.

\- ¡Deidara!- respondí, dirigiéndome a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta que nos separaba- ¡Estoy aquí!

Lo escuché forcejear con la cerradura.

\- ¡Esta puerta también está atascada!- exclamó- ¡Date prisa, Sai se dirige al pórtico y está a punto de entrar!

Tire de la manija con fuerza pero, debido a la torpeza, esta se rompió.

\- ¡Socorro!- dije, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No encuentro el cofre!

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó. Percibí la angustia en su voz- ¡Por lo que más quieras, olvida el cofre! ¡El **Vampyr** te matará!

Tomé la daga que Deidara me había dado y lo incrusté en la cerradura, girándola en mi mano trémula. Entonces, la puerta al fin cedió y mi interlocutor la haló desde el interior.

\- Sorpresa.

Sai me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Comprendí, horrorizada que había estado hablando con él todo el tiempo. Estaba ataviado con una bata roja que caía hasta el piso y varios rostros familiares me sonreían desde la penumbra tras él: Kawaki encabezaba el grupo que lo acompañaba, alumbrando la estancia con una vela negra. Enmudecí del miedo.

\- La sangre contiene la esencia de cada individuo y yo la retengo hasta el fin de los tiempos- dijo Sai, desalojando la daga de la cerradura y reteniéndola en la mano- ¿Olvidaba que el príncipe magyar fue la primera víctima?

A pocos pasos de Sai, Mikoto se erguía orgullosa con el cofre en las manos.

\- ¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó, enseñándomelo con sorna- Jamás debiste dejarlo fuera de tu alcance. Los conversos podemos ver claramente en la oscuridad.

Pronto advertí que todos ellos estaban vestidos del mismo modo que su venerable maestro, quien había decidido jugar conmigo como una serpiente con su presa, imitando la voz de Deidara y demorando adrede el momento de revelarse ante mí. Me di la vuelta bruscamente con la intención de echarme a correr, solo par chocar contra Fugaku Sarutobi, quien se detuvo con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va?- preguntó en mi oído, agarrándome con una fuerza sobrecogedora de la que no habría sido capaz si Sai no lo hubiese transformado también- Es su noche de bodas. Quiero decir, la noche de su boda.

\- Ambas cosas son ciertas- dijo Sai a mis espaldas, al tanto que Fugaku continuaba retorciéndome mis manos. Sentí que mis coyunturas cederían en cualquier momento- Asegúrate de que no pueda volver a escapar.

\- ¡Dios mío!- grité con toda mi capacidad, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de Fugaku con la intención de herirlo con mi crucifijo. No me atreví a pronunciar el nombre de Deidara o el de Sasori quienes eran mi única esperanza, pero necesitaba que me oyeran de algún modo- ¡Sálvame!

\- ¡Por Satanás, que alguien le quite el broche a la novia!- aulló Fugaku, alejándose de mí sin soltarme.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, un jovenzuelo de expresión estupefacta emergió de entre las sombras y se apoderó del crucifijo, arrancándolo de mi cuello con un graznido triunfal. De inmediato reconocí a Chōjūrō, el ocultista adolescente que había ido hasta las montañas de Konohagakure a buscar el cuerpo de Tenten.

\- Gracias, Chōjūrō- dijo Sai- Ahora, pon el talismán de la orden alrededor de su cuello. Fugaku, asegúrate de que la novia no pueda usar sus manos.

Chōjūrō volvió a acercarse a mí con el amuleto triangular que Sai había querido obligarme a lucir durante la cena en casa de mis padres. Cuando intentaba colocármelo sacudí la cabeza con furia, golpeando al chico en el puente de la nariz, pero él consiguió ponerme el broche. La nariz de Chōjūrō goteó sangre y los ojos de Mikoto se iluminaron. Dio un paso hacia nosotros.

\- Venerable maestro, tenemos hambre- dijo.

\- Primero la boda, después el banquete- replicó este.

Conforme la luz de la vela iluminó el salón, advertí que un centenar de figuras encapuchadas se incorporaban del suelo. Todos los iniciados, sin excepción, estaban enfundados en túnicas rojas que, como la de Sai, ostentaba a la altura del vientre la insignia del ojo providencial enmarcado en un triángulo.

Marcello me viró de nuevo hacia la otra habitación, obligándome a encarar a Sai y sin dejarme de sujetarme, esta vez por los codos. No había forma de que Sasori y Deidara mataran a tantos **Vampyr**. Si se atrevían a entrar a la casa del dragón, perecerían irremediablemente. Debía alertarlos de algún modo.

\- Bien, Ino, ahora sabes que no solo puede tocar el piano como la señorita Mikoto- dijo Sai. Su expresión era inescrutable- También puedo hablar como ella o como cualquiera de mis víctimas, sin importar hace cuánto haya bebido su sangre. Aunque no puedo dejar de sentir ira para con usted por haber robado el cadáver del rey, liberando así su cuerpo y permitiendo que su espíritu retornara al cuerpo- continuó- le estoy agradecido por haber recuperado el primer corazón que le ofrendé a la gran serpiente. Es de valor sentimental para mí"

\- ¡Lord Āto los matará a todos en cuanto lleve a cabo su cometido!- lloré, dirigiéndome a su séquito maligno para ganar tiempo- ¡Arrancará sus corazones y los ofrendará al demonio como lo hizo con el dueño del corazón que sostiene Mikoto!

\- No sea ridícula- replicó él- Kawaki ha sido cofrade desde que vine a Iwagakure la primera vez y solo ha recibido recompensas de mi parte. En ese entonces me presenté como el barón de Āto y no como su heredero. Kawaki ha guardado mi secreto demostrando así su fidelidad y a cambio de su prudencia lo transformé. Desde entonces no ha hecho más que ascender a nuestra orden. Mis nuevos aliados pueden esperar lo mismo si se comportan, especialmente el oven Chōjūrō, a quien prometí convertir esta noche por su gran labor en las montañas de Konohagakure. Recobró el cuerpo de la viuda, cuya sangre se preservó en el hielo. El doctor Gaara extrajo de sus venas justo la cantidad necesaria para el rito que llevaremos a cabo en unos instantes. Ah, Ino, usted será la novia más apetecible gracias al miedo que la embarga.

Todos los **Vampyr** que se hallaban allí aullaron al unísono al tanto que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de verdadero terror.

\- Fue un placer, milord- dijo un hombre de anteojos y cabellera rojiza que adiviné era Gaara. Estaba cerca de mí, en el costado derecho del salón- Es lo menos que podía hacer por usted. Después de todo, usó su influencia para sacarme de la cárcel y limpiar mi expediente. Sé que lo hizo para que lo proveyera con la lista de los contactos más poderosos de la condesa Karin, pero estoy dispuesto a servirlo devotamente por tan excelente favor.  
Me alegra que la novia que va a albergar el espíritu de la viuda sea de su agrado. Sin duda el sufrimiento de su carne despertará su lujuria para garantizar que la mayor proeza científica de la historia se realice en breve. Los profanos que no pertenecen a nuestra orden aún ignoran que la ciencia verdadera yace en este antiguo culto. Además- prosiguió, dirigiéndose a sus cofrades- la novia me ahorró el trabajo de encontrar el elusivo árbol de la vida en el bosque del antiguo monasterio de Ha no jiin. La condesa Karin lo odiaba por ser un símbolo del Cristo enemigo y, careciendo de la astucia y sabiduría sacra que el venerable maestro Sai posee lo tumbó a tierra en cuanto lo vio.  
Como milord bien lo sabe, me fue imposible localizar el nuevo retoño para sintetizar su semilla en tan corto tiempo. Sin embargo, como todos los presentes pueden observar, la novia consumió la trituración del fruto que los monjes ya habían preparado y sus efectos comienzan a hacerse palpables. Es toda fertilidad, tanto así que la simiente de la muerte engendrará en ella un varón capaz de derrotar al Dios enemigo.

Las palabras de Gaara me hicieron temblar.

\- ¡Su piel brilla!- siseó Mikoto, mirándome con odio y sacudiendo el cofre- ¡Yo también quiero un poco!

\- No te atrevas- dijo Sai- Debemos hacerlo de acuerdo con la profecía. Si obedecemos a la serpiente que nos guía, el fruto del árbol terrenal nos dará acceso al verdadero árbol de la vida que está en el paraíso a través de la sangre de la novia y el glorioso unigénito maldito que va a concebir. Así, el Juicio Final no tendrá efecto sobre las potestades infernales. Seremos como dioses.

Sai había revelado el plan de su amo ante todos. Los chillidos de júbilo de los **Vampyr** fueron tan estrepitosos que tuve la certeza de que Sasori y Deidara los habían escuchado. Al menos se harían una idea de cuán numerosos eran. Intenté liberarme del agarrón de Fugaku sacudiéndome y dándole coces pero él me dominaba por completo.

\- Gracias a Lucifer la novia siguió las instrucciones que estaban en el pergamino oculto en el cofre- dijo Sai, sonriendo y enseñando dos colmillos larguísimos entre los cuales se asomó una delgada lengua viperina- Esto demuestra que perfeccioné el arte de conseguir que mis opositores trabajen para mí aun cuando creen seguir los designios de su deidad.

\- ¡Jesucristo!- vociferé, sintiendo que me desgarraba por dentro. Los **Vampyr** cubrieron sus oídos, estremeciéndose.

\- Vamos- ordenó Sai- Es hora. Si no nos damos prisa, el plenilunio alcanzará su esplendor.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	39. CAPÍTULO 39:La serpiente infernal parte2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39:** **A Capella: La serpiente infernal parte 2.**

Me debatí con brío, invocando a todos los santos e intentando morder la mano del chico que no había sido convertido, pero él y Fugaku me golpearon, dejándome aturdida.

\- Ascendamos a mis aposentos- dijo Sai. Sus ojos negros se habían encendido con un brillo siniestro.

Varios **Vampyr** se empujaron en dirección a la estancia contigua, la cual surcamos precedidos por Sai, y todos entonaron un cántico disonante en latín que glorificaba a la serpiente antigua. No cesé de gemir y de luchar en vano contra mis captores hasta que decidieron cargarme y, como en una orgía serpentina, me arrastraron a través de una ancha escalera hacia la planta alta de la casa. Allí me depositaron en el suelo y me obligaron a caminar.

La superficie de la inmensa habitación estaba cubierta con tierra fresca y húmeda. Mis pies se hundieron en ella mientras los vampiros me guiaban hacia el fondo y sentí que algunas alimañas subían por mis tobillos y pantorrillas. Me estremecí, sacudiendo los pies en un intento vano por impedir que continuaran trepando. Aquel lugar era como un ataúd gigante. En la parte posterior de la estancia, una piscina de aguas inescrutables antecedía a dos tronos de mármol. Uno de ellos permanecía vacío y el otro estaba ocupado por el cadáver hinchado y azulado de una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros cuyo pecho enseñaba una gran abertura en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

\- ¡Ave, viuda!- clamaron los **Vampyr** , inclinándose frente a ella.

El séquito de Sai se dispersó revelando ante mis ojos un gran altar de piedra clara situado al lado izquierdo de la piscina. Este era cuadrado y estaba cubierto con una tela blanca en la cual el pentagrama había sido bordado con hilo rojo. Cuatro columnas con cadenas sobresalían de sus esquinas. Adiviné que era el lugar donde Sai pretendía sacrificarme tras la boda, y el grito que surgió de mis labios fue censurado por otro golpe de Chōjūrō.

Fugaku y Kawaki me elevaron en brazos y me depositaron sobre el altar, sujetándome a él. Allí, varios **Vampyr** me encadenaron a las columnas de forma que mis piernas, brazos y cabeza reposaron respectivamente sobre un ápice del pentagrama.

El séquito de Sai se congregó cerca del altar dejando libre el costado del mismo que colindaba con la piscina negra. Observé con espanto que Sai se desnudaba ante todos. Su cuerpo pálido ostentaba el dibujo del Jūbi en el abdomen, justo sobre su pelvis. A continuación, tomó la daga y se aproximó a mí. Temblé de pavor, gritando por entre los dientes. Deidara jamás me encontraría allí: los **Vampyr** habían cerrado la puerta de acceso de la habitación, que era igual a la de una mazmorra. Sai empuñó la daga de Deidara y, con un movimiento veloz, rompió mi vestido de arriba abajo, de modo que me encontré desnudad ante todos mis enemigos.

\- Retiren los jirones sobrantes del vestido- ordenó- Es preciso que nada se interponga entre el pentagrama y su piel.

Llorando, miré hacia arriba por primera vez y me encontré con que una enorme lámina de hierro cubría la posición del techo que estaba sobre el altar. Una gruesa cadena pendía de la lámina, llegando casi hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Que entre la claridad de la noche!- ordenó Sai.

El **Vampyr** encapuchado tiró de la cadena, desplazándose un par de metros de modo que la lámina se deslizó sobre dos ejes metálicos y dejó al descubierto una claraboya por donde se apreciaba el cielo despejado. Los **Vampyr** dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro, apuntándome con sus dedos. Mi cuerpo brillaba con luz propia en la oscuridad del recinto. Un halo blanquecino me rodeaba como si fuera un faro.

Sai me observó de arriba abajo y a continuación me dio la espalda para zambullirse en el baño oscuro. Mikoto, entre tanto, se aproximó a mí con el cofre entre las manos. El corazón que contenía volvió a latir rápidamente y su palpitar se hizo tan fuerte que llenó la estancia, obnubilando las voces de los **Vampyr**. Dos de ellos tomaron el cadáver de Tenten y lo lanzaron a la piscina mientras Sai aún estaba sumergido en las aguas negras. Al cabo de unos segundos, la superficie del agua se llenó de burbujas y, unos minutos después, Sai emergió del baño impregnado de un líquido negro y con un cráneo en la mano. Supe que era el de Tenten porque la larga cabellera aún se adhería a él.

\- He consumido la carne de la viuda muerta- anunció Sai- Ahora ella y yo somos uno solo.

Acto seguido, soltó el cráneo de Tenten y este volvió a hundirse en el agua. Los colmillos de Sai sobresalían de las comisuras de la boca y su lengua bífida se paseaba por el mentón y las mejillas como si tuviera voluntad propia. Los vampiros aplaudieron y lo ayudaron a salir del baño. A continuación, se puso de pie ante mí y dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada de intensa satisfacción:

\- Así como la novia fue purificada por dentro y brilla por fuera, yo me alimenté de muerte y soy putrefacción. Somos los opuestos perfectos. Que comience la ceremonia.

Kawaki se aproximó al altar trayendo un cuenco de plata en las manos. Se descubrió la cabeza y preguntó:

\- ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

\- Yo- dijo uno de los encapuchados, ubicándose en la cabecera del altar- Su progenitor.

Intenté desprenderme de las cadenas con todas mis fuerzas al comprobar que, en efecto, se trataba de mi padre.

\- ¡No!- lloré- Papá, por favor...

\- Silencio- dijo él, metiendo la mano en el cuenco de plata que sostenía Kawaki- Así como tuve la autoridad para traerte al mundo, la tengo para entregarte al ángel negro- y, sonriendo, prosiguió- Yo te marco con la sangre de la viuda que ocupara tu cuerpo.

Deslizó su manos sobre mi vientre y dibujó una figura con la sangre de Tenten al tanto que yo le imploraba que se detuviera, ahogándome en mis propios sollozos.

\- ¡Papá!- gemí- ¿Ya no me amas?

Él me miró con expresión fría.

\- No- respondió- Me deshonraste cuando incumpliste mi voluntad y huiste, poniéndome en ridículo ante todos.

\- ¡Padre, por favor!- supliqué, llorando- ¡Siempre quisiste protegerme, intenta recordar!

\- Mi hija ya lleva inscrita la Rovás de la serpiente- dijo mi padre a Sai ignorando mis ruegos- Es suya, venerable maestro. Puede cubrirla.

Sai extendió una sábana roja y húmeda sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Supe de inmediato que estaba empapada de sangre fresca.

\- La nívea novia está cubierta de sangre. Sea igual con los santos de la humanidad.

\- ¿Quién toma a la novia?- inquirió Kawaki.

\- Nosotros- dijo Sai- La viuda en mi persona y yo por mi propia voluntad.

\- ¡Thelema!- exclamaron todos los **Vampyr** que nos circundaban.

\- Haz tu voluntad. Esta será la totalidad de la ley- dijo Kawaki, y los demás repitieron sus palabras- ¿Quién toma al novio?- preguntó a continuación Kawaki.

\- Nosotros- dijo mi padre- La novia en mi persona y yo por mi propia voluntad.

\- ¡Mentira!- exclamé, retorciéndome.

\- Amen- dijo Kawaki- ¡Brindemos por los novios!

Los **Vampyr** se precipitaron a la piscina y hundieron sus cabezas en el agua atrabiliosa, bebiendo como sanguijuelas. Segundos después se levantaron de nuevo con los rostros negros, gesticulando alrededor del altar. Todos enseñaban largos colmillos que me pusieron a temblar. Sai se acercó entonces a mí y dijo:

\- Prepárate para recibir mi simiente.

\- ¡Santa María!- lloré, horrorizada- ¡No me abandones!

Mi enemigo se posicionó frente a mí y tuve la certeza de que iba a abalanzarse sobre mi cuerpo pero se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- gritó, señalándome.

Una sombra en forma de cruz me había cubierto. Elevé los ojos hacia la claraboya y observé, anonadada, que la cruz Patriarcal reposaba sobre el cristal en la parte exterior de la casa, interponiéndose entre el plenilunio y la sábana sangrienta que me cubría.

\- Akasuna- murmuré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Alguien debe retirar ese odioso artefacto del techo de inmediato!- vociferó Sai- ¡No puedo consumir el acto fuera del altar donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia!

Giré la cabeza a ambos lados: los **Vampyr** chillaban, pero ninguno le obedecía.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Sai- ¿Qué les ocurre? ¡Dense prisa!

\- ¡Me quemo!- gritaban ellos, contorsionándose y cayendo al suelo uno a uno- ¡El agua del baño! ¡Arde!

\- Debemos cubrir la claraboya de nuevo, maestro- sugirió Chōjūrō- Así podrá hacer suya a la novia en la oscuridad.

\- ¡No se trata simplemente de fornicar, Chōjūrō!- replicó Sai- ¿No sabes que habría podido violentarla en varias oportunidades? ¡Sin la luz de la luna sobre nosotros no podré engendrar!

Mikoto se llevó las manos a la garganta y soltó el cofre, que chocó contra el altar y se abrió. El corazón aterrizó sobre la tierra con la serpiente aún enrollada alrededor. Kawaki se inclinó sobre él para recogerlo y, en ese instante, cayó desplomado. Pasaron unos minutos en que los **Vampyr** restantes siseaban, replegándose sobre el piso y gimoteando hasta quedar inconscientes. Solo Sai, el doctor Gaara y Chōjūrō permanecieron de pie, consternados.

\- El brindis- rugió Sai, aproximándose a la piscina e hincándose de rodillas para olfatear la superficie sin tocarla- ¡Satán me conceda la venganza! ¿Quién demonios vertió agua bendecida por un sacerdote católico en el baño?

Miré alrededor, súbitamente esperanzada, pero Deidara y Sasori no estaban por ningún lado.

\- Uno de ustedes dos me traicionó- dijo Sai, mirando a Gaara y a Chōjūrō- Son los únicos aquí que no han sido convertidos y pueden estar en contacto con sacramentales sin problema.

\- ¡Fue Chōjūrō!- dijo Gaara, apuntando al muchacho.

\- ¡Jamás!- exclamó Chōjūrō- ¡Lo que más deseo en el mundo es ser transformado!

\- Venerable maestro, castíguelo más tarde si así lo quiere. Por ahora debe proceder con la novia. ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

\- Yo subiré al techo y me desharé de la cruz- dijo Chōjūrō, evidentemente asustado.

\- ¡Apúrate!- bramó Sai.

Chōjūrō abrió la puerta enrejada de la estancia y salió, perdiéndose de vista.

\- ¡El corazón está envuelto en una serpiente, maestro!- dijo Gaara, tomándolo en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué dices?- tembló Sai.

\- Véalo usted mismo. ¡No logro zafarla!

\- La serpiente jamás debía tocar el corazón- dijo Sai con una mueca que desfiguraba su rostro- ¿Quién la enrolló a su alrededor? ¡Responde!

\- No lo sé, venerable maestro, se lo juro- se defendió el pelirrojo- ¡Que mi cuerpo sea desmembrado y los buitres devoren mi carne si miento!

\- Lo hizo Chōjūrō- murmuró Sai- Quiere adivinar mi secreto. ¡Vamos, Gaara, deshaz el nudo de la víbora, constreñirá el corazón!

\- Quizá usted pueda desenvolverlo, maestro- sugirió Gaara, forcejeando con el órgano batiente- Es mucho más fuerte que yo.

\- ¡Yo no puedo tocarlo!- replicó el otro con furia. Estaba visiblemente angustiado.

\- Así que el corazón batiente puede destruirlo- dijo Gaara con un brillo malicioso en los ojos- Se me ocurre que su mayor secreto está en mis manos, milord.

\- ¡ _Jubelum_!- balbuceó Sai, quien había palidecido notablemente- Ahora entiendo por qué has trabajado para mí sin solicitar una conversión.

\- Estuve largo tiempo al servicio de la condesa. Aprendí lo suficiente para saber que quienes son transformados en **Vampyr** por otro **Vampyr** son criaturas vulnerables que gozan de menos libertades que el ser humano común. En cambio, los **Vampyr** que son transformados por Satán son inmortales y solo pueden ser destruidos de un modo secreto y específico que está directamente relacionado con el momento de su conversión ritual. Quien descubra ese secreto sabrá qué camino tomar para ser convertido en **Vampyr** por el demonio. Es la única transformación que vale la pena.  
Usted siempre fue el más fuerte de los **Vampyr** inmortales. Tenten lo siguió largo tiempo, deseosa de descubrir qué lo hacía tan especial a los ojos de Lucifer. Estuvo buscando la fuente de su poder en Takigakure y documentó todos los ritos que ponía en práctica, imitándolo infructuosamente. He estudiado los textos relacionados con su conversión en Takigakure pero aún me queda una incógnita: debe decirme a quién le pertenece el corazón batiente.

\- Acabas de condenarte, Gaara- susurró Sai- Quien sostenga el corazón con la víbora tiene la oportunidad de resolver el misterio de mi conversión y así obtener el mismo favor de mi amo, pero no puede obligarme a responder.

\- Lo tengo en mis manos y usted no puede tocarlo, milord. Según mis investigaciones, me debe obediencia a partir de este momento.

\- Si bien es cierto que Lucifer me compele a concederte el permiso de adivinar a quién le pertenece el corazón batiente, tendrás poder sobre mí únicamente si aciertas. Si fallas, te sacrificaré de inmediato y tu alma me seguirá hasta el Juicio Final.

Aterrada, recé para que Dios permitiera que Sasori o Deidara recuperara el corazón. Si adivinábamos la respuesta, tendríamos poder sobre Sai.

\- ¡Ah! De modo que el demonio requiere que juegue a las adivinanzas antes de concederme la transformación directa- respondió Gaara con una sonrisa siniestra- Muy bien, milord. La condesa Karin fue, como usted, una inmortal convertida por Satán. A ella solo se le podía dar muerte con el madero original de la crucifixión, que está imbuido de divinidad por haber estado en contacto con la sangre del enemigo encarnado. Si usted no puede siquiera tocar el corazón batiente, este debe haber pertenecido a un santo.

\- Prosigue, Gaara- murmuró Sai, echando chispas por los ojos- Recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad.

\- Se dice que un santo de Yugakure dio muerte a un dragón, símbolo de la serpiente antigua, enterrando una lanza en su pecho.

\- Di su nombre- musitó Sai, temblando de ira.

\- ¡Iruka Umino!- afirmó Gaara con expresión jubilosa.

\- Error- replicó Sai, soltando una sonrisa ronca por entre los colmillos- ¿Crees que Lucifer es tan poco imaginativo? Además, ese santo aborrecible nació cinco siglos antes que yo.

\- Por todos los demonios- tartamudeó el otro- Nunca conocí la fecha exacta de su conversión, menos aún la de su nacimiento. De todos modos, tengo el corazón en mi poder. Debe concederme otra oportunidad.

\- Demasiado tarde, Gaara. Fallaste porque ignoras el detalle más importante de la profecía luciferina: cualquiera que sostenga el corazón con la víbora enrollada alrededor puede reclamar la oportunidad de adivinar mi secreto para alcanzar la inmortalidad por el mismo medio, pero solo existe una persona capaz de develar la respuesta- dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz- Tu alma me seguirá hasta el Juicio Final.

\- ¡Lo serviré diligentemente desde ahora!- replicó el otro, retorciéndose de miedo.

\- Creo que no me has comprendido. Le entregaré tu corazón a mi amo en este momento.

\- Vamos, venerable maestro, le soy más útil vivo que muerto- dijo el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz.

\- Ya no lo creo.

\- Milord- dijo el pelirrojo, tragando en seco- Su cuerpo se está desintegrando. El plenilunio exacto pasará, debe alimentarse y procrear.

Noté que la piel de Sai empezaba a descolgarse de los músculos tensos. Se estaba llenando de escamas.

\- Solo buscas distraerme- susurró Sai, acercándose a él.

El hombre pelirrojo trepidó ostensiblemente y se echó a correr. Se refugió tras el altar pero Sai le dio alcance en dos zancadas y lo sujetó del cuello con una garra, elevándose a su altura y zarandeándolo como había hecho con Kankuro Uzuki.

\- ¡Suélteme!- gritó el pelirrojo, pataleando en el aire e intentando rozar a Sai con el corazón batiente- ¡No me obligue a hacerle daño!

\- ¿Crees que vas a destruirme si me tocas con el corazón que me hizo inmortal?- rio Sai- Aun si no puedo sostenerlo con la serpiente atada alrededor tampoco va a matarme, te lo garantizo.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos!- exclamó Gaara.

En un acto desesperado, el pelirrojo arrojó el corazón contra el pecho de Sai, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó. El corazón batiente rebotó en su torso y aterrizó sobre mi regazo. Varias larvas salieron despedidas de él a causa del impacto. Lancé un grito de espanto y soplé para quitármelas de encima pero éstas empezaron a deslizarse libremente por encima de la sábana. Sai estrujaba el cuello de Gaara con deleite.

\- ¡Piedad!- suplicó Gaara- ¡No me mate!

\- ¿Piedad?- rio Sai- ¿Con quién crees que tratas?

\- ¡Soy un miembro de la orden, venerable maestro! ¡Juré lealtad a mis cofrades!

\- Supongo que le dijiste lo mismo a Karin Kyūketsuki antes de entregarla a sus enemigos.

\- ¡Nunca!- lloró Gaara- ¡Serví a la condesa con gusto hasta el fin de sus días y haré igual con usted!

\- Hágase tu voluntad- rio Sai.

Dicho esto, enterró la garra libre en el pecho de Gaara. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo muy bien lo que había hecho. Escuché el golpe sordo que el cadáver del pelirrojo produjo al caer sobre la tierra y solo entonces me obligué a abrir los ojos de nuevo porque no podía perder de vista a Sai. Él lanzo el corazón de Gaara a la piscina y me miró de forma extraña.

Aferró el borde del altar y se apoyó en él, desplazándose con lentitud hasta llegar a una de las esquinas. Entonces se detuvo y acercó el rostro a una de mis piernas. Sentí como si una víbora me estuviera olisqueando y me estremecí, profiriendo un alarido. Su lengua rozó mi pie y, tras dirigirme una sonrisa pérfida, dijo:

\- Aún la deseo. La deseo tanto que podría comérmela viva.

\- Tiene que darme una oportunidad de adivinar su secreto- lo interrumpí, jadeando- Sostengo sobre mi regazo el corazón envuelto en la serpiente.

Detecté el miedo en sus ojos, así que me apresuré a proseguir:

\- Solo la novia puede conocer la respuesta que oculta. Es mi derecho de bodas.

\- ¡Ojalá Satanás la atormente y la maldiga por los siglos de los siglos!- exclamó, espantado- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Lo deduje, imbécil- respondí, llena de odio- No podría ser la novia de la profecía a menos que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. Aun si Lucifer le ha hecho grandes concesiones, Dios exige que una más débil que usted tenga el poder de aplastarlo como la serpiente que es. Debe dejarme hablar.

\- Muy bien- rugió, por ente los dietes- Pero debo advertirle que si se equivoca ya no podrá beneficiarse del secreto de mi transformación y el espíritu de Tenten la poseerá de inmediato. Son las reglas del juego.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr- me forcé a decir, tragando en seco.

\- ¡Hable entonces!- gruño- Mi amo la escucha.

\- La serpiente que ahora rodea el corazón se formó en el pozo del pecado a partir de la primera capa de piel que usted le entregó al demonio- dije- Representa los vestigios de su humanidad, de la cual se desprendió por su propia voluntad. Como esta serpiente, usted se nutre de la vida ajena pero se muerde la cola: si su pecado es la envidia, su caída es la avidez. No puede abarcar el mundo sin encontrarse a sí mismo al final: el espejo es el peor enemigo del alma envenenada. La serpiente aprisiona el corazón que le ofrendó a Lucifer. Mientras permanezca así, usted está atado. Por esto no puede tocarlo y debe dar a cualquier mortal la oportunidad de adivinar su secreto.

Sai cayó de rodillas y la luna lo iluminó, revelando su largo cuerpo rugoso. Era como el cuero seco de una vieja serpiente. Extendió los brazos hacia mí, chillando y escupiendo un líquido negro de olor pungente.

\- Aun si lo anterior es cierto, usted podía averiguarlo fácilmente por medio de los manuscritos a los que tuvo acceso. Recuerde que si falla en adivinar a quién le pertenece el corazón perderá su único derecho de bodas y ya no tendrá ningún poder sobre mí.

\- Así sea- dije, mareada de miedo.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé la esencia putrefacta del corazón que posaba en mi regazo. Exhalé con lentitud, pensando en el acertijo. El corazón batiente que garantizaba la indestructibilidad del cuerpo de Sai solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Apreté los puños y me obligué a hablar:

\- El corazón batiente es suyo, Sai- respondí, llamándolo por su nombre- Se lo arrancó del pecho usted mismo en el pozo de Takigakure y, una vez transformado bajo las aguas negras, lo depositó en un cofre como prenda de su odio hacia toda la creación. El sumo sacrificio demoníaco logró que el órgano vital siguiera latiendo separado de usted, reteniendo a la vez su poder y la putrefacción que le corresponde. Por eso no puede ser vencido como los otros vampiros: su corazón habita fuera de su cuerpo, haciéndolo invulnerable a cualquier ataque. Así pues, solo morirá si el corazón, cáliz de todos sus pecados, es destruido.

Sai lanzó un alarido que hizo temblar la casa. Un espeso humo azabache salió de su boca. Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Ningún ser humano puede vulnerar el corazón batiente- musité.

\- Muchos lo han intentado de varias formas y, sin excepción, han fracasado- aseveró, satisfecho.

Elevé los ojos hacia la claraboya y me estremecí.

\- La sombra de la cruz ya no me cubre- anuncié.

\- ¡Lucifer obró con presteza! Chōjūrō retiró el adefesio del techo- señaló Sai, enseñándome los colmillos puntiagudos- Consumamos nuestra unión maldita en el esplendor del plenilunio. Solo hay un inconveniente temporal: estoy algo débil para proceder como la ocasión requiere que lo haga.

\- Beba mi sangre para reanimarse- pedí- No se ha alimentado propiamente en mucho tiempo.

Sai le dio la vuelta al altar y se posicionó cerca de mi cuello.

\- ¡Está cumpliendo la profecía luciferina!- rio- Pensé que utilizaría la victoria para exigirme que la dejara ir, pero se liberó del yugo de su Dios y aceptó a Satán en su alma. Intentó resistirse al deseo que siente por mí demasiado tiempo, tanto así que su lascivia se desborda. ¿Quiere que me nutra y que la haga mía? Sabré deleitarla como solo la antigua serpiente puede hacerlo, Ino. No habrá más dolor, solo placer.

\- Aliméntese- dije- Es lo que anhelo y solicito.

\- No se arrepentirá- replicó, jadeando en mi oído- Debí suponer que usted también querría ser más grande que el Dios que subyuga a la humanidad. ¿Quién desearía privarse del beneficio de la emancipación? En cuanto engendremos al vástago de los infiernos, Lucifer la hará inmortal. Será eternamente bella y nadie podrá darle muerte.

\- ¡Ino!- gritó Deidara, levantándose entre los cuerpos de los **Vampyr** encapuchados y apuntando a Sai con una flecha de su arco templado.

Estaba vestido como los adeptos de Sai, por lo que supuse que se había infiltrado en la ceremonia desde el comienzo. Deduje que él había derramado el agua bendita en la piscina negra cuando Kawaki anunció el perverso brindis, logrando así debilitar a los **Vampyr** que estaban presentes sin levantar sospechas.

\- Sai debe alimentarse ahora- declaré, mirando a Deidara a los ojos.

\- ¡No lo hagas!- gritó- ¡No te entregues a él voluntariamente!

El monstruo que se estremecía junto a mí lo miró horrorizado pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su sorpresa se tornó en odio y su odio en burla. Sonrió con malicia:

\- Así que nos vemos de nuevo, Deidara de Akasuna- dijo- Es una lástima que sea un encuentro tan breve: la novia acaba de ofrecerse a Lucifer. En cuanto beba su sangre tendré acceso al árbol de la vida que está en el paraíso y las legiones del infierno serán libres. Será nuestra gloria. Mi gloria. Por cierto- agregó- Es la segunda vez que me quedo con tu prometida. Has sido traicionado y destronado de nuevo. Dígale que me prefiere a mí, Ino, que esperó este momento para entregarme su cuerpo y su santa sangre.

\- Beba, Sai. Mi sangre es suya- dije.

\- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- lloró Deidara- ¡Estás manipulando su voluntad!

\- Aprendí del mejor- susurró Sai- Supe que juraste fidelidad al Dios ajeno. Qué triste, Deidara. Cambiaste tu única herencia, el poderío de los verdaderos guerreros magyar, por la sumisión a un cordero humilde que se inmoló para salvar la patética creación de Su Padre. Ríndete como Ino y tal vez te transforme para que me sirvas. De lo contrario, te meteré en un nicho con los restos de Tenten. Tu cuerpo y el suyo se pudrirán juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

\- Pasé diez siglos en la oscuridad por tu culpa. Gracias a Ino sé que la eternidad es solo un día para el espíritu que conoce a Dios.

Deidara disparó y la punta de la flecha se insertó en la sien de Sai, quien la arrancó de su cabeza y la besó fugazmente antes de quebrarla en su puño.

\- Una vez te envidié- murmuró- Fuiste el rey de un pueblo valiente y yo mísero súbdito forzado a obedecer tus designios. Los tiempos, sin embargo, cambian: tu nombre fue borrado de la historia y yo soy la criatura más poderosa del universo material. Prepárate a perder lo que más amas en el mundo.

Deidara emitió un grito desgarrador y acometió a Sai con ira. Intentó apartarlo de mí sujetándolo por el cuello y el torso con ambos brazos, pero la sed del **Vampyr** inmortal era superior a todas sus fuerzas. Sai lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia tras dominarlo y golpearlo contra el borde del altar. Vislumbré a lo lejos la figura de Sasori, quien entró corriendo con la cruz Patriarcal en las manos cuando la lengua bífida de Sai ya azotaba mi cuello.

\- ¡Detente, hijo de las tinieblas!- vociferó, al tanto que Deidara se incorporaba sangrando confusamente.

Un suspiro anhelante surgió de las fauces del **Vampyr** original quien, abriendo la mandíbula de par en par, enterró los colmillos en mi carne. Todas mis venas se contrajeron con la voraz succión que obligaba a mi torrente sanguíneo a precipitarse hacia su boca. Deidara se arrastró hacia el altar de nuevo y se apoderó de la daga que había caído junto a nosotros. Sasori, entre tanto, intentó traspasar a Sai con el extremo inferior de la cruz Patriarcal en varias partes pero esta solo se insertaba en la capa superficial de la piel, dejando visibles quemaduras.

El **Vampyr** , insaciable, seguía bebiendo sin despegarse de mí. Deidara y Sasori hicieron un esfuerzo conjunto por seccionar su cuello, pero el cuero apenas se hundía ante la presión de la daga que Deidara recién había recuperado.

\- Ino- gritó Deidara desesperado, soltando la daga e intentando librarme de la ávida mordida de Sai con ambas manos- ¿Por qué?

\- Nuestro enemigo no puede parar de beber- logré musitar aunque estaba a punto de perder el sentido.

El corazón batiente se había hinchado tanto que sobresalía de los confines de la serpiente, palpitando con furia. Había adquirido un brillo grisáceo, quizá causado por la mezcla de la dilución del fruto del árbol vital en mi sangre y el líquido putrefacto que contenía previamente. Deidara tomo la cruz Patriarcal en sus manos y se inclinó sobre el corazón, decidido a intentar destruirlo por última vez.

\- ¡No!- grité, justo antes de que lo pinchara.

Deidara se detuvo y, en ese instante, el corazón estalló. Sai abrió al fin sus fauces y cayó al suelo, mirándome con odio.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Me engaño!- siseó, retorciéndose de dolor.

Algunas larvas negras escaparon de su boca, deslizándose por las comisuras cruentas.

\- Le advertí que su avidez sería su caída- balbucí, con la certeza de que yo también moriría- Esta vez tomó más de lo que podía abarcar.

Sólo el **Vampyr** original podía causar su propia destrucción: Sai me había despojado de casi toda la sangre que corría por mis venas. El fruto del árbol de la vida lo había compelido a seguir bebiendo hasta colmar la capacidad del corazón batiente que, aprisionado por la víbora, no pudo expandirse más. Sai sabría por primera vez lo que era la muerte. Había creído en la falsa promesa del ángel negro y al fin se encontraba con él para pagar una deuda de siglos de sangre derramada.

\- ¡No!- vociferó el **Vampyr** moribundo, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del techo. Estaba aterrado.

El vidrio de la claraboya se rompió, volando en mil pedazos que se dispersaron por toda la habitación. El amo de Sai había venido a reclamar el alma que le pertenecía. Mis ojos encontraron los de Deidara, quien había elevado mi cabeza y estrujaba mis dedos fríos con desesperación, intentando reanimarme. Llena del más profundo dolor, susurré:

\- Siempre seré tu novia.

Dejé de sentir mi pulso y mi visión se nubló.

\- ¡Mi único amor!- grito Deidara, y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre mi rostro al tanto que me sacudía- ¡No me dejes!

Debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, reconocí los gemidos de Mikoto:

\- ¡Maestro!- murmuró- ¡Mi maestro sacro! ¿Qué le hicieron?

\- Infeliz **Vampyr** conversa, leal a las tinieblas aún después de su derrota- murmuró la voz de Sasori- Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sujétala, Deidara. Voy a liberarla con la Cruz.

\- No Mikoto- supliqué con mi último aliento- Por favor.

Hubo un forcejeo prolongado y después reino el silencio.

\- Ino entregó su espíritu- dijo Deidara, pero su llanto se perdió en la distancia.

Dejé de oír y de sentir y mi cuerpo ya no fue mi cuerpo. Me adentré en la oscuridad inescrutable y supe que había llegado el fin.

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	40. CAPÍTULO 40: El silencio de Ino

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

 ** _Nota:_** _A partir de este capítulo será narrado to lo que queda por **Sakura** para que no se sientan extraños si no llegan a entender._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40: Tacet: El silencio de Ino.**

 _Cuando conocí a Ino en la estación de tren de_ _Mizu no Kuni supe que era una chica en problemas quien, a pesar de estar acostumbrada al lujo, era bondadosa e inteligente. Tanto para Sasori como para mí fue evidente que estaba determinada a afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones con confianza aun si apenas emergía de un mundo en el cual, de no haber sido por la aparición del **Vampyr** original y la visita del espíritu de un rey muerto, habría vivido sumida en la imperturbable inocencia de la comodidad._

 _Jamás sospeché que podría olvidar tan pronto los aspectos superfluos de su entorno a causa de la confrontación con el mal, experimentando un desapego radical del mundo y encontrándose así con la naturaleza viva y eterna del amor. La chica que debía ser egoísta, vanidosa y caprichosa había demostrado ser más generosa, valiente y pertinaz que quienes creían ser capaces de amar incondicionalmente, llegando incluso a ofrecer su vida para el cumplimiento de la profecía que podía salvar a tantos._

 _El **Vampyr** original cayó en su propia trampa, bebiendo la sangre iluminada que codiciaba, la cual, según le fue revelado a Ino, era la única que podía destruirlo. Aunque Ino siempre tuvo poder inherente sobre él, no lo supo hasta que halló los manuscritos de los monjes de __Konohagakure. A pesar de esto, le había dado a beber su sangre tras participar en la eucaristía, inesperado suceso que le impidió al monstruo alimentarse de cualquier otra persona durante largo tiempo._

 _El **Vampyr** estaba, pues tan debilitado y hambriento que, una vez pudo dar rienda suelta a su apetito, fue incapaz de detenerse. La sangre de Ino, sin embargo, no le confirió el poder que anhelaba: el hijo de las tinieblas ignoraba que dicho poder no yacía en el líquido vital o en el cuerpo de la novia. La esencia del fruto del primer pino de __Konoha no tōjō fue siempre inmaterial y fundamentalmente incompatible con su alma de **Vampyr**._

 _Comprendimos que el monstruo, al igual que los otros **Vampyr** , era guiado por instinto hacia víctimas desprotegidas que no solían llevar crucifijos. Por regla general, estas tampoco hacían uso de sacramentales ni asistían a la iglesia. Ino fue, por supuesto, una gran excepción: se había presentado en el año preciso y a la hora esperada en el callejón, cumpliendo así con el supuesto designio de Lucifer._

 _Sai buscaba en especial a quienes hubiesen recibido los dones más aparentes de Dios para usarlos como propios y así colmar su deseo de alabanza. Si por azar las almas de estas víctimas desprotegidas eran puras también, sabía que atormentándolas le daría especial gusto a su amo, pero no por ello se interesaba en quienes tuviesen esos dones que, no por menos deslumbrantes, dejan de ser preciosos: jamás le interesó la compasión de Deidara, solo quería adueñarse de la bendición que este había recibido de los ancestros magyar por medio del túrul para ser el mejor, el más grande, el rey._

 _En cuanto a Ino, quien estaba convencida de no poseer ningún talento que la hiciese merecedora de la persecución del **Vampyr** , siempre fue humilde. Me sorprendió desde que la conocí, que no hiciese alarde de su hermosura por medio de ninguno de sus gestos, pues es rara la mujer que no intenta hacer notar sus atributos, y más aún cuando se trata de una belleza arrobadora como la suya. También me hizo gracia notar que no estaba consciente de su clara inteligencia, y mucho menos de su buen corazón._

 _Estoy convencida de que fue precisamente su sencillez la que hizo que el **Vampyr** encontrara en ella una adversaria digna, alguien por quien le placía ser retado con hechos y palabras y a quien, a pesar de odiar profundamente, respetaba a su modo, aun cuando fuese un poco más que a sus útiles adeptos. Jamás sabré si el **Vampyr** en verdad sintió amar a Ino en algún momento pero no creo que, de ser esto posible, su amor se diferenciase mucho del hambre. Debía ser una combinación del beso de la muerte y la sangre bendecida que lo subyuga sin que el comprendiera lo que le ocurría. _

_Sasori quiso cumplir la última voluntad de Ino y arrastró a Mikoto, aún alienada, hasta la iglesia donde el padre Zōsui y yo esperábamos en ininterrumpida oración. Le administró a la fuerza las sales curativas que los monjes habían preparado a partir del veneno de la serpiente y, para cuando estas terminaron de obrar en su cuerpo, Mikoto no recordaba a Lord Āto, no sabía que era un **Vampyr** y, en su mente, jamás había dejado de tocar piano. Estaba tan perturbada que el padre Zōsui tuvo que obligarla a sentarse en una de las bancas frente al altar, donde la bonita pelinegra cayó dormida, repitiendo entre sueños llorosos que deseaba bañarse._

 _El ciclo había llegado a su fin. El **Vampyr** original había muerto y, aunque los **Vampyr** que este había convertido en otras ciudades no bebieran las sales medicinales, al menos ya no tendrían sed de sangre. Antes de llevar a Mikoto a la iglesia, Sasori forzó al padre de Ino a beber las sales curativas, quitándole así todo poder residual en castigo por haber traicionado a su propia hija. Según me contó, el malvado hombre se resistió hasta el último minuto y luego juró vengarse, pues su conversión había sido voluntaria._

 _Karin Kyūketsuki y sus aliados inmortales habían sido enviados al infierno años atrás y ahora el monstruo indestructible les hacía compañía. Pregunté a Sasori qué había ocurrido con la serpiente y el cuerpo del **Vampyr** , y él respondió:_

\- _La serpiente, al igual que el corazón estallo, estalló en trozos. En cuanto a Sai, se desintegró por completo tras sufrir una agonía intensa durante la cual fuimos testigos de la putrefacción de sus entrañas: su pecho se descosió de arriba abajo, liberando un sinfín de alimañas repugnantes bañadas en un líquido oscuro y viscoso. Luego, su cuerpo inmundo se transformó en humo negro y desapareció._

\- _Gracias a Dios- murmuré, estremecida._

\- _Pero eso no es todo- afirmó, tragando en seco._

\- _¿Hay más?- pregunté, nerviosa._

 _Sasori me llevó a la parte frontal de la nave y me pidió que me sentara a su lado en una de las bancas:_

\- _Este es el fin- entonces se interrumpió. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y me tomó en sus brazos, llorando- Voy a olvidar todo lo que Karin nos hizo, Sakura. La perdono. Después de presenciar lo que Ino fue capaz de hacer por amor, el odio se borró de mi corazón. Sé que Karin me cambió, pero yo te digo, Sakura, te juro que la perdono.  
La perdono para siempre y le pido a Dios que me ayude a sostenerme en mi determinación. Sabes que no puedo mentir aun si fuera para casarme contigo y que no lo diría si mi perdón no fuera sincero, pero lo es. Esta noche comprendí que el perdón nace a partir de una decisión personal- afirmó- El mal que Karin nos causó ya no importa: solo Jesucristo fue realmente abandonado en su pasión. Nosotros, en cambio, lo tenemos a Él, y siempre lo hemos tenido a nuestro lado, aún en los momentos de mayor sufrimiento. Voy a adorarlo con la totalidad de mi ser, por encima de todas las cosas y por encima del dolor de mi pasado. _

_Me quedé viéndolo, arrobada._

\- _Este es un verdadero milagro- dije, con lágrimas en los ojos- Al fin podremos casarnos y nuestros hijos no heredarán la sed de venganza de nuestra enemiga._

 _Sasori y yo permanecimos junto a Mikoto a la espera de que recobrase la conciencia: Sabíamos que sufriría lo indecible cuando empezara a recordar, y así fue. Sin embargo, la acompañamos a su casa con la solución medicinal y se la dimos a beber a la pobre criada, quien también había sido convertida. Por orden expresa del **Vampyr** original, ni la pianista ni la criada habían matado a nadie, así que sus víctimas no necesitaban ser curadas. _

_Estas víctimas estaban en una situación similar a la de Chouji Akimichi, podían ser rastreadas por sus atacantes pero no había bebido la sangre de ningún **Vampyr** , por lo que no habían sido convertidas ni desarrollarían síntomas de vampirismo. Mikoto y su criada corrían gran peligro por parte de los restantes miembros de la secta que no habían consumido el antídoto. Las dos mujeres nos contaron que el **Vampyr** había seguido alimentándose de ellas aún después de convertirlas hasta que apareció Ino, lo que explicaba algunas cosas: en primer lugar, que un **Vampyr** puede seguir alimentándose de sus conversos con tal de que estos sean **Vampyr** vivientes, es decir, que no hayan muerto por medio de los ataques. En segundo lugar, que el **Vampyr** Sai procuraba beber la sangre de cuantas victimas fuera posible a través de sus conversos no-muertos para no privarse de adquirir ningún talento._

 _Ayudamos a las dos mujeres a partir clandestinamente al amanecer, no sin que antes nos dejasen una lista con los nombres de los conversos a la secta para vigilarlos de cerca. Por fortuna, Mikoto tenía parientes en Hoshigakure que la recibirían gustosos hasta que la situación se calmara; nadie sabía cómo reaccionarían los cofrades en ausencia del **Vampyr** Sai._

 _No había nada que pudiésemos hacer en cuanto a Kawaki o los restantes miembros de la secta, incluyendo al padre de Ino: de acuerdo con las leyes de Iwagakure, no habían cometido ningún crimen y tuvimos que resignarnos a asumir que continuarían ejerciendo su nefasta influencia donde estuvieran, pero al menos los **Vampyr** existentes ya no podrían convertir a nadie puesto que el maestro que los había transformado había sido destruido. _

_Esperábamos que su sed de sangre hubiese desaparecido, como en el caso de Sasori tras la derrota de la condesa, pero no podíamos estar seguros de ello. Podíamos prever, aun así, que los miembros, conversos o no, seguirían disponiendo regentes, creando conspiraciones y adorando a los demonios en privado con pretexto de hallar una fuente de verdadera sabiduría cuando era bastante obvio que solo buscaban, como el maligno fundador, acrecentar su poder personal._

 _Era muy diciente que el doctor Gaara, uno de los más fieles servidores de la condesa Karin, se hubiera adherido a la secta del **Vampyr** Sai incluso después de pagar una larga sentencia en la cárcel. Pronto llegué a la conclusión de que, si los ayudantes de Karin habían visto en la secta homicida su mejor opción tras la muerte de su señora, también sus **Vampyr** debían haberse afiliado a ella. Tal vez uno de los **Vampyr** conversos de un lado u otro tomaría el lugar de Sai. _

_En todo caso, debíamos admitir que éramos muy pocos comparados con los cofrades y hermanas de las tinieblas. Lo único que podíamos hacer era seguir investigando y estar siempre alerta. La luz había triunfado de nuevo sobre la oscuridad y, mientras viviésemos en Dios, el demonio no podría dañarnos, sin importar cuántos enemigos tuviéramos._

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	41. CAPÍTULO 41: Una verdadera familia

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 41: Allegro: Una verdadera familia.**

 _Deidara llevó el cuerpo de Ino a la capilla dedicada a san Luis IX de Iwagakure que estaba a la izquierda del ábside de la iglesia. Le había puesto su camisa y la había sacado de la casa del dragón antes de que los **Vampyr** restantes despertaran. La herida de su cuello había dejado de sangrar y sus párpados cerrados evocaban la dulzura del alma que había animado al cuerpo. Solo la hermosa lividez adornaba el cadáver de la novia que había muerto por amor._

\- _Yo sé- lloró convulsivamente Deidara sin soltar su mano fría- que una parte de ti se queda conmigo. ¡Te siento en mi corazón, Ino! ¡Llévame contigo, por Dios, llévame ahora!_

 _El padre Zōsui le administró los santos óleos y la bendijo mientras todos sollozábamos. Jamás imaginamos que Deidara se quedaría para tomar el lugar de su amada eterna entre los vivos hasta que Dios lo llamara a su lado. Parecía que el espíritu de Ino colmara el recinto._

\- _Está despidiéndose de nosotros- dijo Sasori, abrazándome y apartando la mirada de Deidara, cuyo dolor era demasiado difícil de presenciar._

 _El joven rey gimió trémulamente, abrazando el cuerpo de Ino como si él mismo estuviera muriendo. Al final grito con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer sobre ella, entregándose por completo a un llanto quebrantado por suspiros de inconmensurable desolación hasta quedar sin aliento. Hundí el rostro en el pecho de Sasori y lloré largamente, dándole rienda suelta a mi propio desconsuelo._

\- _¡Las sales venenosas!_

 _La súbita exclamación de Sasori me sacó del mundo de tristeza en el que me había sumido. Entonces comprendí en que habíamos pasado por alto la única alternativa que teníamos para retener a Ino entre nosotros. Ya que Sasori había recuperado el cofre con los frascos y el pergamino, Deidara se precipitó a extraer de su interior el antídoto que recién habíamos usado en Mikoto y, temblando, puso sobre los labios blanquecinos de Ino un pañuelo humedecido con una solución liquida de sales venenosas._

\- _¡Dios nuestro, no permitas que sea demasiado tarde!- clamó, a punto de enloquecer._

\- _¡Santos Cosme y Damián!- Balbuceó el padre Zōsui, apuntando a Ino- ¡Mi oveja aún no ha sido llamada por Dios! ¡Su pecho se mueve!_

 _Nuestro llanto se tornó en gritos de alegría: Ino no estaba muerta si no paralizada por la gran cantidad de veneno que el **Vampyr** había inyectado en ella. Sin embargo, había perdido tanta sangre que apenas si se percibía algún pulso, lo cual nos angustiaba terriblemente. Segundos después noté, atónita, que la gran herida de su cuello desaparecía y sus mejillas se coloreaban como si la sangre hubiese retornado a sus venas._

\- _¡Es increíble!- exclamó Sasori con los ojos cafés humedecidos- ¿Cómo recobró la sangre que le faltaba?_

\- _Dios la creó y puede hacer lo que desee con ella- balbuceó el padre Zōsui, quien había caído de rodillas dando gracias a los cielos._

\- _¡Mi amada vive!- vociferó Deidara, cuya tristeza había dado paso a un frenesí sin precedentes- Nadie que brille así podría morir. Ella me lo prometió, ella dijo que sería mi esposa. Su alma siempre conoció la verdadera profecía de la novia, aun cuando yo la ignoraba y aun si su mente solo la vio un breve instante. La noche en que Sai la atacó por primera vez... Ella lo sabía._

 _A partir de ese momento, Ino continuó respirando con normalidad y durmió pacíficamente con una sonrisa en los labios hasta el amanecer. La llevamos a la habitación del padre Zōsui, donde la cubrimos con sendas mantas para infundirle el calor vital que había perdido durante el ataque. Deidara no se separó de su lado en todo la noche y dijo haberla visto abrir los ojos unos instantes, lo cual nos tranquilizó aún más._

 _Puesto que el padre de Ino había visto a Deidara salir de la casa del **Vampyr** con el cuerpo de su amada en brazos, juzgamos prudente mantenerla escondida en la iglesia hasta que se recuperara. Aun si la creían muerta, los miembros de la secta podían buscar vengarse o apoderarse del que suponían era su cadáver, por lo cual debíamos protegerla a toda costa Chōjūrō, por su parte, había desaparecido: Sasori, quien había puesto la cruz patriarcal en la claraboya y había permanecido oculto en el tejado escuchándolo todo a través del cristal, no se había topado con él en ningún momento. Todos corríamos peligro mientras permaneciéramos en la ciudad._

 _En la mañana conocimos a Yamato, el cochero del **Vampyr** , que venía a poner sobre aviso al padre Zōsui acerca de la desaparición de su amo. Cuando le dimos las nuevas de la muerte del **Vampyr** , el hombre lloró sin consuelo pensando que ya no encontraría a su madre desaparecida, pero Deidara y Sasori quisieron regresar a la casa de Sai con la esperanza de hallar pistas que los llevara al paradero de la madre de Yamato, además de cualquier información que nos permitiese eludir con mayor claridad el comportamiento del **Vampyr** y los miembros de la secta._

 _Yamato estaba aterrorizado y prefirió tomar sus efectos personales para no volver jamás a ese lugar, pero entregó las llaves a Deidara y anunció que se marcharía de la ciudad. Estaba tan triste que le pedí que viniera a trabajar con nosotros a Sunagakure y entonces creí ver un dejo de esperanza en su semblante._

\- _¿Sunagakure?- tartamudeó- Señorita Haruno, mi madre siempre quiso ir allí. Aun si es solo la fantasía de un hombre fracasado, me sentiré más cerca de ella en Sunagakure, como si cumpliendo su sueño pudiera hacerla feliz._

 _Intenté contener las lágrimas, pero me encontré llorando y consolando al pobre hombre con bonitas descripciones de la ciudad a la que pensaba llevarlo. Como Yamato aceptó la plaza de mayordomo que le ofrecía, un plan empezó a forjarse en mi mente. Sabía que le alegraría de Ino jamás seria plena mientras sus padres siguieran atados a la secta. Sin embargo, amaba a su antigua ama de llaves, y esta al menos podría suplir el vacío de su madre como lo había hecho tantos años. Después de todo,_ _Kushina la había criado._

 _Por otra parte, Zetsu, el primo de Yamato, había sido su cochero y cómplice durante toda la adolescencia. Solicite a Yamato que me llevara al parque mientras Ino dormía. En ese momento Deidara y Sasori revisaban la casa del enemigo, así que no me acompañaron. Le pedí a Yamato que citara allí a_ _Kushina y a Zetsu, me puse mi mejor traje y un sombrero sobrio y, tras una corta presentación, les conté que deseaba contratar personal para una de mis propiedades en Sunagakure._

 _Dije necesitar una excelente cocinera, un lacayo y un mayordomo que pudieran comunicarse con mis amigos y hacerlos sentir en casa. Dije también que Yamato me había dado excelentes referencias suyas y que les daría un generoso anticipo. Había averiguado previamente cuáles eran sus salarios por medio de Yamato, así que me fue muy fácil convencer a Zetsu, pues simplemente doblé su paga._ _Kushina y Zetsu me miraban como si estuviera loca y creo que temían que yo tuviese algún vínculo con lord Āto, pero Yamato les explicó que al fin se había decidido a dejar su empleo. Zetsu accedió de buena gana: su primo era la única familia que tenía y estaba feliz de emprender una nueva aventura con él, más aún una tan bien remunerada._

 _Hice acopio de dulzura pero_ _Kushina dijo que, a pesar de la buena paga y de que ya nada la ataba a Iwagakure, aún conservaba la esperanza de que su niña regresara algún día. Su rostro quedó bañado en lágrimas en un minuto y me conmovió que una mujer de talante tan fuerte demostrara su dolor en público y a plena luz del día._

 _Tuve que llevármela aparte a una de las banquillas y confesarle que estaba intentando reunirla, precisamente, con Ino. No me atreví, por miedo a que hablase de más, a decirle dónde estaba. Ella me suplicó que le revelase su paradero exacto y prometió no decir nada a nadie, pero preferí dar a los tres empleados el dinero para que llegasen en tren a Sunagakure la semana siguiente. Para estimular su confianza, le hice llegar a_ _Kushina por medio de Yamato el crucifijo de Ino, el cual Deidara había encontrado en el salón de la casa del **Vampyr** Sai. Cuando cayó la noche, la buena mujer me envió una nota confirmando su deseo de trabajar para mí. Yamato era mi cómplice y yo sabía que no me defraudaría: después de todo, había trabajado con un **Vampyr** toda su vida adulta, constreñido por el miedo de no volver a ver a su madre. Alguien como él no me traicionaría. Sasori y Deidara regresaron de la casa de Sai con dos baúles pequeños llenos de dinero._

\- _Lo demás es brujería- dijo Deidara- el ojo providencial está por todas partes, así como otros símbolos cabalistas o astrológicos y, por supuesto, una gran estatua de_ _Jūbi que estoy seguro labró el mismo Sai con el talento robado de Kurama._

\- _Qué avaro- dijo Sasori cáusticamente- Podría haberlo comisionado._

 _Como Yamato no quería recibir nada de su antiguo amo, repartimos el dinero entre los pobres de la ciudad._

\- _Dejamos la puerta abierta para que quien lo desee pueda entrar a saquear la propiedad- dijo Deidara- Después de todo, no hay nada allí que no hubiera sido robado por Sai._

\- _Chōjūrō se encargará de llevarse lo que queda, especialmente los artículos de hechicería- especulo Sasori._

\- _Estoy seguro de que ese chico buscará transformarse en **Vampyr** por sus propios medios-dijo Deidara- Ya es tan diestro en las artes negras que no me sorprendería que lo lograra. Eso es, sí no pierde la razón antes de emular el ritual que Sai llevó a cabo en Takigakure._

 _Sasori estuvo de acuerdo con él._

 _Chouji Akimichi fue a rezar el ángelus a la iglesia a mediodía y el padre Zōsui lo dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba Ino. No estuve presente durante la conversación que sostuvieron, pero el chiquillo salió feliz de la estancia y me dijo:_

\- _Usted es Sakura, ¿verdad?_

 _Asentí, sonriendo._

\- _Soy Chouji Akimichi- dijo, estrechando mi mano- Es un placer._

\- _El placer es mío- repliqué, riendo para mis adentros. Nunca había conocido un niño tan formal._

\- _Ino hallará el modo de llevarme a pasar vacaciones a Sunagakure. Hasta entonces, le suplico que la cuide muy bien y que no le cuente a nadie dónde está. Hay demasiados **vampirrios** en todo el mundo._

 _Entonces me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo a despedirse del padre Zōsui, cantando una ronda infantil en la que había sustituido el lobo por el **vampirrio**. Pensé que era una lástima no poder raptarlo, pero me consolé pensando que Ino y él podrían reunirse con relativa frecuencia cuando el peligro de la secta pasara. Puesto que Ino había despertado, preferimos partir esa misma tarde a Sunagakure. Invité al padre Zōsui a pasar vacaciones con nosotros y prometió visitarnos, lo cual le agradaría en especial si podía coincidir con el padre Itachi._

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	42. CAPÍTULO 42: Campanas de Konohagakure

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 42: Chorale: Campanas de Konohagakure** **.**

 _Todos nuestros amigos estaban en Konohagakure en diciembre: Hinata y Naruto ya vivían allí con sus hijos, que eran rubios y pelinegros, y de todos los tamaños. Konan y Nagato habían llegado la semana anterior y la fiebre por el casanova de_ _Konoha no tōjō había vuelto a desatarse, dándole así un respiro a Sasori._

 _Shikamaru y Temari habían viajado desde el campamento gitano con su precioso niño, a quien habían llamado Shikadai: tenía la tez morena de su padre, los ojos más verdes que había visto y la dulce sonrisa de su madre. Sus cabellos oscuros tenían el mismo estilo al de Temari, y había adquirido la precoz naturaleza del campo que se juntaba con su herencia: pronto se hizo amigo de Deidara, quien le enseñó a imitar el canto del túrul. Shikadai, a su vez, quiso compartir con Deidara su talento con la quiromancia y demandó ver la palma de su mano para interpretar las líneas que le surcaban. Los demás estábamos distraídos conversando cuando el gitanillo exclamó, profundamente consternado:_

\- _¡Pero si aquí dice que tú eres un rey!_

 _Los señores Hatake habían viajado desde Iwagakure con_ _Izumi, su hija adolecente, quien era mi peinadora designada para la boda._ _Izumi se había convertido en una jovencita guapa y sagaz que nos llevó a manera de regalo y envuelto en seda amarilla un relato corto que recién había terminado de escribir._

\- _¡Vaya!- le dijo Nagato, riendo- Ya decía yo que Sakura había trazado tu camino desde la infancia,_ _Izumi, querida. ¿No es esta una novela rosa?_

 _Izumi procedió a despeinarlo, persiguiéndolo por la cabaña de Hinata y Naruto, donde nos habíamos reunido. Habíamos alquilado además, un caserón aledaño donde pasé la noche previa a la boda con mi comitiva, la cual estaba compuesta por Konan, Temari, Ino,_ _Izumi y sus padres, Kakashi y Anko Hatake, que eran como mis padres. Para que estuviéramos cómodos, Shikamaru y el pequeño Shikadai fueron invitados especiales de Hinata y Naruto. Por su parte, Sasori, Deidara y Nagato pasaron la noche en la parroquia del padre Itachi._

\- _Por última vez, Sakura- me dijo Konan, mi amiga de la infancia, con ojos suplicantes- ¿Estás segura que no quieres hacerles una broma a los chicos esta noche mientras duermen en la parroquia? ¡Mira nada más!- río- ¡Tengo una copia de la llave! Podemos disfrazarnos de **Vampyr** y darles un tirón de pies en la mitad de la noche. ¡Me retuerzo de gozo de solo pensarlo!_

 _Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acceder: nadie tenía tanto aliciente sobre mí como Konan y, la verdad, era una idea maravillosa._

\- _Si no estuviera segura de que podríamos morir en el intento, ya estaría embadurnándome el rostro con rouge derretido- dije, riendo- Sin embargo, no quiero llegar al altar con la cruz patriarcal surcándome de un lado a otro. No olvides que Sasori y Nagato están durmiendo con ya-sabes-quien._

\- _Vamos, Deidara no es tan salvaje- se quejó Ino, quien entre tanto alistaba mi vestido._

\- _No me refiero a Deidara, si no al padre Itachi- reí- ha estado preparando esta boda hace tanto tiempo que lleva tres días sin dormir y, si conozco a alguien realmente feroz cuando está nervioso, es él._

 _Había escuchado recuentos de magnificas ceremonias de invierno, pero la mañana de la boda_ _Konohagakure parecía sacado de un cuento de hada: la nieve resplandecía bajo el sol del amanecer y los árboles desnudos arrojaban destellos de mil colores producidos por la escarcha. Konan insertó una nota doblaba en la manga de mi vestido y dijo, abrazándome:_

\- _Especialmente para ti en el día de tu boda, algo robado. Esta vez no es la clave secreta del cofre de un **Vampyr** : es la receta del chocolate fundido de Ayame, para que no olvides los años en los que fuimos las ovejas negras de __Konoha no tōjō._

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Solo Konan habría hecho algo así por mí._

\- _Tú siempre serás mi oveja negra- dije, sollozando entre risas. Me había puesto muy sentimental._

 _Konan estaba más hermosa que nunca, con los cabellos sueltos adornados con flores de seda color oro y vestido brocado de igual color._

\- _Algo nuevo- dijo Hinata, poniéndome el precioso velo que se había tardado seis meses en confeccionar con la ayuda de su hermana Hanabi: era de hilo blanco inmaculado y tenía finísimos bordados de plata intercalados._

 _Caían cuan largo era sobre el vestido, igualmente blanco, cuyas faldas de seda translucida envolvían delicadamente una capa de lana tan suave que me parecía estar viendo la corola de un lirio en el espejo. Ino había insistido en diseñar el vestido para mí y vaya si no me arrepentía: el grueso corpiño ajustado ostentaba grandes flores plateadas, dejando sin ornamento las mangas y el busto, que eran de muselina blanca y suelta._

\- _Algo prestado- dijo Anko Hatake, poniéndome un grueso brazalete de perlas y plata, y besándome en ambas mejillas- Estás bellísima._

\- _...Y algo azul- dijo Temari, completando mi tocado con un crucifijo de plata y azurita._

\- _Esta boda se ha puesto muy de_ _Otogakure_ _\- rio Ino._

\- _Mi marido es de_ _Otogakure- dijo Anko, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros- Él insistió en que siguiésemos toda esta superstición._

 _Quienes me conocen se han cansado de escuchar cuán guapo es Sasori hace años y es mi culpa porque no puedo parar de decirlo. Pensé que con el tiempo llegaría a acostumbrarme pero lo cierto es que, aun tantos años después de conocerlo, su presencia hace que cientos de mariposas revoloteen en mi pecho. Aun así, hay una ocasión en que la mirada de un hombre no puede compararse con ninguna otra, y es el día de su boda. No me refiero al arribo de la novia, cuando entra a una iglesia llena de velas y acompañada de un coro seráfico, sino al momento en que ambos están de pie frente al altar._

 _Si mi vida había cambiado desde que lo vi a los ojos por primera vez, cambió de nuevo y para siempre cuando, tomando mi mano, Sasori deslizó en mi dedo el anillo de su madre al tanto que pronunciaba, con sentida franqueza, las palabras más bellas del mundo. En ese instante me adentré en su mirada profunda, tan cálida y sublime como el más dulce de los himnos, y supe que veía más allá de mí y que me entregaba su amor, su alma y su vida._

 _De no haber sido porque todos nuestros amigos estaban allí, el momento en que el padre Itachi nos declaró al fin marido y mujer me habría pasado desapercibido: justo antes de que nos bendijera, los convidados dejaron escapar al unísono un suspiro de dicha anticipatoria que me obligo a girar la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos encharcados de Konan que me decían lo que yo ya sabía: mientras estuviera con Sasori, el resto de mi vida estaría muy cerca del paraíso._

 _Volví a mirar a Sasori entonces y, al tanto que la carísima voz del padre Itachi complementaba la señal de la cruz, tuve la certeza de que un centenar de ángeles había descendido del Cielo aquel día para acompañarnos porque sentí que el aire se desplazaba y asentaba pesadamente sobre nosotros como si, en vez de la menuda mano de nuestro amado sacerdote, nos bendijese la misma mano de Dios._

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	43. CAPÍTULO 43: El orfanato de Sunagakure

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 43: Floritura: El orfanato de Sunagakure.**

 _Quienes pensaban que Ino y Deidara tendrían que esperar largo tiempo antes de ocupar la propiedad que la providencia había apartado para ellos junto al desierto en la antigua_ _Kagi no Kuni de Deidara se equivocaban pues, en tanto que Yamato, Zetsu y_ _Kushina la adecuaban con el más cariñosos esfuerzo, los días pasaban volando. Deidara trabajaba arduamente con Sasori y_ _Kisame_ _y, por nuestra parte, Konan y yo lo disponíamos todo para que Ino tuviera una ceremonia irrepetible._

 _Konan había concebido el día de mi boda y yo cuatro meses después, y nos divertíamos asegurando a nuestros esposos que daríamos a luz a dos niñas tan traviesas como lo habíamos sido ella y yo, sino que estas, a diferencia de nosotras, crecerían en sus hogares. Teníamos gratos recuerdos de_ _Konoha no tōjō pero no por ello pensábamos someter a nuestros hijos al aburrimiento y a la soledad de un internado._

 _La idea de hacernos cargo del orfelinato de Sunagakure se le ocurrió a Ino el mismo día en que solicitamos al señor Killer B que llevase a cabo la boda en la iglesia que está en Sunagakure. Era una lluviosa tarde de primavera cuando vimos salir de la iglesia a un niño tan flaco y tristón que Ino se echó a correr tras él, halándome del brazo. El chiquillo cojeaba, tenía grandes ojeras y cardenales y, por más que se esforzaba, no podía sonreír: era evidente que le habían partido el alma._

 _Al saber que era huérfano de ambos padres Ino anunció que se lo llevaría a casa ese mismo día a pesar de las amables amonestaciones del obispo, quien insistía en que debía consultarlo antes con su futuro marido. Ella, sin embargo, no habría reparado en su opinión: estaba tan embelesada con el niño que nos dio la espalda y se lo llevó a pasear de la mano por los corredores de la iglesia. Una vez obtuvimos la aprobación del obispo para la boda, íbamos camino al palacete en el coche guiado por mi buen_ _Kakuzu cuando el muchachito le sonrió a Ino por primera vez, como hablándole con los ojos. En ese momento pasábamos frete al orfelinato y el niño lo apuntó con el dedo, como si lo conociese:_

\- _¡Es el lugar de la tristeza!- murmuró, y sus palabra se perdieron en el rumor de la lluvia._

 _Recordé que mi tío Shisui había sido gran contribuyente de aquel orfanato hasta la muerte del antiguo director y, de repente, gracias a la afirmación del niño, caí en la cuenta de que todo ese hermoso sueño se había desmoronado. Se lo comenté a Ino con el corazón abrumado de pena y ella me dijo, sin vacilación:_

\- _Si quieres hacerme feliz, debes comprarlo. Yo me haré cargo de todo. Sé que será difícil pero Deidara me ayudará. Por favor, no digas que no. Es lo único que realmente deseo. No podré volver a dormir mientras sepa que esos chiquillos están viviendo lo que este sin duda ha vivido._

\- _¡No hace falta que lo digas!- reí, entusiasmada- ¡Es la mejor sugerencia que me han hecho en muchos años!_

\- _¿De veras?- preguntó Ino, sin soltar la mano del niño._

\- _Te doy mi palabra. No te molestes en pedirle ayuda a Deidara: yo trabajaré contigo. ¡Por fin entiendo por qué heredé semejante fortuna de mi tío Shisui! ¡Ahora sí que menguarán nuestros ingresos!- exclamé, feliz de poder dar algo de lo que jamás había sentido que me pertenecía._

 _Aun si nuestro ejemplo atrajo a muchos otros benefactores con el tiempo y, en contra de todo pronóstico, nuestra fortuna se multiplicó con el trabajo de Deidara y Sasori, esto ayudó a que todos los pequeños crecieran en un ambiente próspero y lleno de amor. Tres meses después, los documentos del orfanato descansaban en la biblioteca del palacete de Sunagakure._

 _Tras una exhaustiva investigación, Ino y yo habíamos despedido a todos los encargados del cuidado de los chiquillos y ahora teníamos un personal selecto, encabezado por Ino y por mí y compuesto de doce chicas de buen ánimo que, en vez de trabajar como maestras privadas o criadas en algún palacio de Sunagakure, tendrían mejores salarios y pasarían menos penurias pudiendo al mismo tiempo ayudar a sus familias._ _Kushina resultó fundamental en la dirección de los asuntos internos: había cuidado tanto tiempo de una casa lujosa que le resultó muy fácil dirigir una sencilla, que no por ello dejaba de ser grande y cómoda._

\- _Ahora soy la dueña de la casa- bromeaba, pero era cierto: nadie lo habría hecho mejor que ella._

 _Nos enteramos por_ _Kushina, quien había mantenido contacto con su antigua patrona, que los padres de Ino se habían mudado al centro de Iwagakure. Habían vendido su casa y los tíos de Ino los siguieron pronto. Supimos que querían estar más unidos a la secta y a la gran logia de Iwagakure, que les ofrecía allegados más importantes. Ninguno de ellos sabía que_ _Kushina, Yamato y Zetsu vivían con Ino en Sunagakure y jamás se enterarían de ello: la secta seguía buscando el cadáver de la novia aunque el **Vampyr** Sai hubiese desaparecido, así que Ino decidió que usaría el nombre de familia de Deidara a partir del día de su boda. Por fortuna, Sunagakure es considerado un lugar agreste y remoto en el cual los habitantes tienen poco o ningún interés._

 _Mikoto había estado muy perturbada, pero las víctimas de los **Vampyr** que se recuperan son pocas. Sin embargo, cuando fuimos a verla en Hoshigakure ya era obvio que había recobrado sus consciencia y su alma. Aun si jamás nos habló de sus actos, confesó que había estado a punto de perder la cordura al comprender lo que el demonio había hecho con su cuerpo. No pudo regresar a la ciudad que le traía recuerdos tan horribles y temía tanto a los miembros de la secta que tampoco quiso dar recitales públicos de nuevo. _

_Aun así, volvió a componer en privado: se instaló con su criada en Hoshigakure para estar cerca de su familia y, como estaba lo bastante cerca de Sunagakure, nos visitaba con relativa frecuencia. Siempre estaba melancólica pero Ino aseguraba que ese era su temperamento, el que la caracterizaba en la salud o al menos el que la había convertido en una compositora tan excepcional. Al fin, sintiendo que solo estaba segura cerca de nosotros, se decidió a dejar Hoshigakure y compró un apartamento en Sunagakure._

 _Mikoto era silenciosa pero sus ojos oscuros y su música hablaban por ella: una tarde tocó para mí una nueva pieza en el pequeño piano que había puesto en el salón del palacete y comprendí quién era Mikoto en realidad, llegando a conocer en un instante lo que no habría conocido en toda una vida de amistad._

\- _Gracias- dijo, mirándome con emoción- Gracias por saber quién soy._

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	44. CAPÍTULO 44: El vuelo del Túrul

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al igual que en la anterior historia sabrán que yo siempre me demoraré un poco en actualizar dado que saben que yo no cuento con suficiente tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo posible para poder adelantar lo más que se pueda la adaptación la cual espero que les guste y me acompañen dado que esta historia será aun más larga que nuestra amada **Vampyr** y por consiguiente me gustaría recibir más apoyo que en nuestra anterior historia y también informarles que **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** se encuentra actualmente **PAUSADA,** con la posibilidad de que no sea actualizada hasta el próximo año ya que la chica con quien elaboraba la historia desapareció de la plataforma. Para más información los invito a que vean el **Mensaje importante** que dejé en la misma historia y pido perdón por las demoras y molestias causadas a todos mis lectores por si este inconveniente los ha incomodado o molestado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 44: Encore: El vuelo del Túrul.**

 _Zetsu llevó a Ino a la iglesia en un coche destapado que Konan,_ _Kushina y yo adornamos con cintas de seda, margaritas, camelias encarnadas, alhelíes amarillos y violetas silvestres. La novia, a quien Sasori iba a escoltar hasta el altar, tenía puesto un largo vestido de seda cuyo corte imperio resaltaba su figura menuda. Este era de color blanco marfil con diminutos bordados de flores rojas y amarillas intercalados con hilos de oro. Tenía, además, hermosos brocados de colores fuertes en el delgado cinto y en el reborde de las mangas amplias y vaporosas. Konan y yo habíamos encontrado entre los tesoros de mi tío una antigua diadema de plata con pequeñas piedrecillas incrustadas que sujetaba el velo de la cabeza de Ino, rodeándola a la altura de la frente. No contábamos con la presencia de_ _Izumi para que peinase a Ino, pero ella prefirió llevar los cabellos sueltos por debajo del velo._

\- _Parece una reina medieval- suspiró Konan antes de subir al otro coche con la ayuda de Nagato, admirando las hermosas y delicadas zapatillas rojas que el vestido de Ino había dejado al descubierto en un giro antes de despedirnos. La panza de Konan había crecido tanto que empecé a sospechar que daría a luz un niño._

\- _Ni lo sueñes- dijo Nagato- Nuestra primogénita será una niña con los rizos desordenados de su madre._

\- _Y su risa- apunté._

\- _Y su risa- afirmó él._

 _Era una soleada mañana de verano. En esta ocasión, por ser un día de semana, la enorme iglesia estaba casi vacía, pero así lo habíamos deseado. El padre Itachi y el padre Zōsui participarían en la ceremonia dirigida por el obispo mientras Nagato, Zetsu, Yamato,_ _Kushina, Konan y yo acompañábamos a los novios en la primera banca con el chiquillo que Ino y Deidara habían adoptado. Su nombre era Inojin y había resultado ser un niño tan dócil y tierno que se había robado todos nuestros corazones._

 _Algunos espectadores curiosos se adentraron en la iglesia y otros permanecieron fuera de ella al tanto de Moegi Akimichi derramaba pétalos de flores frente a Ino, precedida por su hermano, Chouji Akimichi, quien portaba los anillos. Los padres de los niños estaban sentados en la banca opuesta a la nuestra con Mikoto, Yahiko Uzumaki y_ _Kisame Hoshigaki_ _. Mikoto estaba especialmente bonita con un vestido de muselina color naranja y me pregunté si al fin encontraría un amor humano cuando la vi charlando animadamente con Yahiko, ávido coleccionista de arte que tampoco se había casado hasta entonces pero quien, además de estar siempre sobre aviso en todo los relacionado con los **Vampyr** , seguía siendo uno de los hombres más interesantes de __Uzushiogakure._

 _Sasori condujo a Ino hacia Deidara, quién se había cortado un poco los cabellos rubios y estaba guapo como el Sol, vestido con una sencillísima camisa blanca de pequeños brocados magyar y una chaqueta de terciopelo color tilo. Si antes era muy delgado, con el trabajo de campo y la buena alimentación se había fortalecido en cuestión de un mes y ahora, desde su altura, parecía guardar la iglesia mientras esperaba a Ino, iluminándolo todo con los ojos azules._

\- _Pellízcame, Sakura, porque siempre pensé que los reyes eran regordetes o endebles. Este, en cambio creo que fue esculpido por Michelangelo de lo hermoso que está- susurró Konan en mi oído._

\- _No me tientes. Te has puesto insoportablemente idílica hoy- contesté, guiñándole un ojo, pero era imposible no dejarse llevar a un mundo mucho más bello en presencia de Deidara e Ino._

 _La misa fue sencilla y solo vimos los rostros de los novios de medio perfil en un par de momentos pero, cuando Deidara levantó el velo translúcido de su esposa para besarla, fue evidente que estaba profundamente conmovido, al punto que el mismo Sasori suspiró. Quise echarme a reír pero las campanas repicaron y él se inclinó hacia mí para decir en mi oído:_

\- _Búrlate si quieres, pero hay dos tipos de circunstancias en las que me siento inmensamente privilegiado de ser **Vampyr**. La primera, en presencia del enemigo para protegerte de todo mal y peligro._

\- _¿Y la segunda?- inquirí, divertida._

\- _Cuando puedo saber exactamente lo que están pensando dos personas como ellos en un momento tan especial. ¡Vivan los novios!- exclamó con los ojos cafés humedecidos, poniéndose de pie y uniéndose a los vítores de nuestros amigos, quienes ya los rodeaban para abrazarlos y felicitarlos._

 _Todos corrimos tras ellos hasta el atrio donde nos recibió un gran alboroto. Al comienzo, pensé que saludaban a los recién casados, pero noté de inmediato que los transeúntes se habían detenido y señalaban el altísimo techo de la iglesia._

\- _¡Túrul!- gritaban unos y otros, siguiendo la trayectoria del enorme pájaro plateado que trincaba como un ave del paraíso, alejándose hacia el cielo._

* * *

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de esas personas que me comentaron con la intención de que siga haciendo la adaptación del segundo libro, gracias a todos ustedes es que se esta haciendo posible este gran **Proyecto** el cual está teniendo mismo apoyo en todo su sentido y así poder seguir con él y no dejarlo en algo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por eso a todos los que siguen esta historia les pido un humilde comentario para saber sus opiniones y si desean o no seguir leyendo este proyecto el cual actualmente va cada vez más acercándose a su punto **FINAL** para que se den a la idea de cuanto nos hace falta.

Nuevamente les quiero recordar a todos los lectores que se **pueden sugerir que personaje desean leer** hagamos esto un proyecto colaborativo, díganme a quien quieren ver y yo con mucha felicidad lo pongo, pero recuerden que si el personaje ya ha salido en la **otra temporada acá no lo hará** pero si es uno que apareció momentáneamente puede que si aparezca acá. En pocos palabras los personajes que tuvieron mucha relevancia en **Vampyr** acá no podrán aparecer dado que ellos podrían volver a mostrarse en otro momento más adelante de la historia

Otra vez gracias a todos por hacer posible este proyecto que requiere de mucho trabajo. Esto es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes. A parte les pido perdón por **posibles faltas de ortografía** o si **pasé por alto algún nombre o detalle argumental** , por la falta de tiempo escribo la adaptación tarde en la noche que es cuando peor esta mi vista y concentración, así que me puedo equivocar más, otra vez perdón y gracias por su apoyo no solo en esta, sino en todas las plataformas.


	45. CAPÍTULO 45: Yagura, ruega por nosotros

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Al fin hemos llegado al final de esta saga de **Vampyr** y de **Deidara, Príncipe Inmortal.** Los que conocen a la autora, sabrán que existe otra historia para la trilogía de la **Carmina Nocturna,** que se llama **"Pie de Bruja".** Antes de que me pregunten, no tengo pensado adaptar la historia por mucho que me guste, ya que en lo personal no la vea tan directamente relacionada como pasaba con las dos anteriores; además de que me quedé sin personajes para hacer la adaptación. Si vieran el Word donde adapté las historias sabrán que tengo una lista de casi dos paginas de solo nombres y locaciones, por lo que nada fue hecho tirando nombres al azar, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo incondicional a todas esas personas que veían la historia, que me dejaban un comentario o en otras plataformas que solamente me daban un **"Me gusta"** ya que eso me animaba mucho a escribirla hasta su final absoluto y llegar a donde estamos hoy, más de dos años haciendo las dos historias, uno de los trabajos más grandes que he tenido junto a **6 Romeos 1 Julieta**.

 **Ahora** **algo importante:** para los que quieren la continuación de **6 Romeos 1 Juliet** a, la tengo programada para el próximo año, ya que quiero descansar lo que queda de este y poder centrarme de lleno en mis estudios de momento. No piensen que la dejaré abandonada, eso no pasará. A partir del próximo año seguiremos con la historia de **Sakura** y los **Ninki** , junto con todos los demás personajes en su vida escolar, la cual la tengo hecha en un borrador con todas las ideas centrales de la trama, junto con unos cuantos especiales que tengo pensados en la cabeza. No se deben preocupar, que esta historia seguirá y dará mucho de qué hablar. **Sean pacientes!** , si quieren saber las razones de por qué la dejé **pausada** , los invito a leer el **Mensaje Importante** escrita en la misma.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 45: Coda: Yagura, ruega por nosotros.**

 _Una noche en que trabajábamos hasta muy tarde en el orfanato nos sorprendieron unos golpes en la puerta._

\- _¿Quién es?- preguntó Ino, acercándose al portón._

\- _¿La señorita Ino Yamanaka?- preguntó la voz de una anciana._

\- _Así es- respondió ella, aunque se suponía que siempre debía usar el nombre de familia de Deidara, el cual había adoptado a partir de su boda._

\- _¡Ino!- susurré- ¡debes tener más cuidado!_

\- _Lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento. Necesito saber quién me busca- murmuró, nerviosa._

\- _¡Soy Shiho!- gritó su interlocutora desde fuera, golpeando la puerta repetidamente con los puños- ¿Es cierto que usted sabe dónde está mi hijo?_

 _No bien había terminado de hablar, Ino estaba abriendo la puerta y estrechándola en sus brazos acompañada de nuestros gritos de júbilo. Todos salimos a verla y la hicimos pasar de inmediato._

\- _¡Shiho!- exclamó Ino, llorando y riendo a la vez- ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo?_

\- _Es lo más extraño- respondió la mujer, quien llevaba puesto un vestido pobrísimo pero cuyos ojos irradiaban la luz del amor maternal esperanzado- Estaba en la estación de trenes de Iwagakure cuando un hermoso muchacho de cabellos crema y tez clara me llamó por mi nombre. Me acerqué, entonces, y dijo conocer a mi hijo Yamato. ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Por poco muero de dicha allí, en esa estación! El chico me dio una gran suma de dinero y me dijo que viajara de inmediato a Sunagakure porque el **Vurculac** había muerto y Yamato era libre al fin.  
En ningún momento dudé de su palabra. El muchacho me instruyó muy bien para que no olvidase nada y, después de ayudarme a comprar el billete de tren, me dijo que en cuanto llegara a Sunagakure debía venir al orfelinato y preguntar por Ino Yamanaka. ¡Él me aseguró que usted misma me había enviado el dinero! ¿No es cierto? ¿Dónde está mi Yamato?_

\- _Está aquí, Shiho- dijo Ino, quien a duras penas si podía hablar a causa de sus propios sollozos- Su hijo es el cochero del orfelinato._

\- _¡Madre!- irrumpió el desgarrador alarido de Yamato quien, escuchando el bullicio, había saltado de su cama al reconocer la voz que había buscado durante años y ya corría gradas abajo. En cuestión de segundos, madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo tan emotivo que nos hizo llorar a todos, incluida_ _Kushina._

 _A partir de aquella noche, Yamato y Shiho ya nunca más volvieron a separarse._

\- _Olvidaba decirle algo- dijo la madre de Yamato a Ino cuando, algo más tarde y sentados alrededor de la mesa, tomábamos tazones de leche caliente y nos enterábamos, anonadados, de que Shiho había estado tan cerca de su hijo todo el tiempo sin saberlo- Ese hermoso muchacho de la estación dijo que no debe preocuparse por él, pues él siempre vence. También dijo que, si usted lo necesita, sabe cómo llamarlo. Y por último dijo... ¡Ah, sí! Cuando nos despedimos agregó que, aunque usted no lo sepa, él siempre la está cuidando. ¿Sabe de quién le hablo? Su nombre es Yagura._

 _"San Yagura Arcángel, defiéndenos en la batalla, sed nuestro amparo contra la_ _  
maldad y acechanzas del demonio. Reprímale Dios, pedimos suplicantes, y tú,  
Príncipe de la Milicia Celestial, arroja al infierno con el divino poder, a Satanás y a los otros  
espíritus malignos que andan dispersos por el mundo para la perdición de las almas.  
Amen."_

 **FIN…**

* * *

Creo que le debo agradecer a todas las personas que hicieron posible este proyecto que hoy **15/09/2018** (en **Colombia** ) llega a su final, sé que muchas personas tal vez no sientan que debió acabar como lo hizo, tal vez otros digan que **X** personaje no debió quedarse con **Y** personaje, o simplemente porque decía que **Z** personaje no debió ser representado como alguien bueno/malo por lo acostumbrados que estamos de verlos siendo un papel por casi todos los escritores. Pero para esas personas que se impresionaban, se identificaban con los personajes, no se esperaban que una escena se desarrollara como lo hacía o simplemente se emocionaron al leerlo. A todas esas personas que me acompañaron desde la historia de **Vampyr** , les debo mis más grandes agradecimientos. En más de una ocasión sentía que no llegaría tan lejos, sentía que tal vez a ustedes no les gustaba la historia pero al ver el constante apoyo con comentarios como:

 **-** Continua, cada vez me emociona más el ver que pasa con X personaje!

\- Es increíble, no esperaba que pasara eso en X escena.

 _-_ Me parece genial ver como muestras X personaje en ese papel, es algo innovador!

También a esas personas que me ofrecieron una sugerencia con un **"Quiero ver a este personaje!"** , me daban ideas de qué es lo que les gustaba a ustedes y cuales eran las preferencias de todos respecto al tipo de personajes que les gusta, al igual de como pueden reaccionar al poner un personaje amado como malo **(Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y muchos otros)** , e incluso me pasó con los personajes malos siendo representados como alguien bueno **(Los Akatsuki en general)** , pero vuelvo a agradecerles por ese apoyo incondicional de todos con esta gran historia y espero volver a verlos a todos y a cada uno de mis amados lectores en alguna otra de mis locuras al escribir, en especial, espero verlos cuando vuelva 6 Romeos 1 Julieta, ya que esa será la historia con la que volveré al mundo de la escritura el próximo año, a no ser que se me de por escribir un One-Short antes de eso.

 _ **¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
